Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Invasion
by jamieque
Summary: Spyro and the gang return! Season 2 continues the epic saga... More secrets and revelations will come to light. New enemies will rise. The Chaos War is coming and only Spyro and his friends have the power to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

In case you are wondering what this is... I'll tell you. This Episode details events that are happening behind the scenes during the events of Episodes 12 & 13 and going slightly beyond. These behind the scenes events help shape the foundation upon which Season Two will be built upon.. Even though this episode is still within the Year One/Season One timeframe it is considered to be part of the four Season Two: Invasion Season Premiere Episodes. I know it is kinda short but I am working on the Spyro film project currently so these episodes will be shorter in length but no less exciting in scope.

**Note: **Thanks goes out to the fans for supporting this series. To BlackCat007, ArtisteViolet and Devonm0 I would like send out this thanks for allowing me to use your characters in my series. I promise to use each character responsibly . I also would hope that in the future that perhaps you guys would like to co-write a future episode or spin-off series. Thank you, my friends.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with the permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

_Ti' jiso' di' zizgi tokizi' lii-zu'_

**Epilogue: Ages End - The End of the Beginning**

**??????? (Location - Unknown -)**

**Events takes place during Episode 12 & 13**

The sound of dark chanting was all that could be heard echoing down the long dark diamond rock corridor. Nothing moved in the corridor other then the magical swirling tongues of floating flame overhead, which lit the black diamond corridor in total silence. Suddenly the silence is broken as a swirling dark portal suddenly appears. A large male red feathered, black fur gryphon and his reluctant traveling companion, a black dragoness, exit the portal. As their taloned paws touch the dark stone floor the portal flashed behind them and silently vanished. They glared at each other for a while before they walked, side by side, forward down the corridor towards their destination: _two large metal doors._ The male gryphon, who gritted his beak, grimaced as he carefully walked forward. His eyes narrowed as he silently cursed himself for being so careless. He stepped down hard on his left paw and as he did his blue eyes went wide as his beak clenched tightly in a deep growl. He closed his eyes and chanted to himself trying to clear his mind of the pain running down the his wounded foot.

"Perhaps you should sit down for a minute." The black dragoness said, concern present in her voice. The gryphon opened his eyes and glared over at her, as he did his eyes narrowed in anger and pain.

"IF I NEED YOUR ADVICE I'LL ASK FOR IT!" He growled as he adjusted his wings against his back before continuing forward with a noticable limp. "OTHERWISE KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" The dragoness gritted her fangs as her green eyes narrowed in anger at his cold response.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it, Zenos!" She growled. "I was just trying to help. I know you are hurting." Zenos halted and spun around to face her careful of his wounded leg. His blue eyes took on a dangerous reddish glow.

"You did this to me, Cynder!" He snarled. Cynder snarled right back as both of them stood face to face, their bodies so tense that their muscles and the veins that sent oxygen to those muscles boldly stood out.

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR OWN STUIPIDITY, BIRD BOY! YOU ATTACKED ME...! I WAS SLEEPING AND YOU WOKE ME UP! REMEMBER...!" Cynder snarled and as she did her nostrils flared releasing an angry stream of smoke. Her green eyes took on a slightly golden hue as she glared into his glowing blue eyes. Zenos' anger faded off his face as he carefully stepped away from her and closed his eyes taking a deep, calming breath.

"You are right, Cynder." He said softly, his feathered ears drooping in shame. "I hate to say it but you are indeed right! I attacked you in a dishonorable way and for that I..." He paused as his beak snapped shut with an angry growl. He turned away from her, hunched his broad muscular shoulders, took a deep breath and said, "I appologize!" Then instead of waiting for her response he limped on leaving her to follow after him. He stopped suddenly and glanced over his shoulder at her. "However, I don't like people to feel sorry for me when I get hurt or make stupid mistakes so please stop trying to comfort me. I am a warrior and as a warrior I want to preserve my pride and diginity as much as possible." As he said this to Cynder he ran his left taloned paw thru his untidy regal mane of red feathers, which were only that way due to his recent battle with her. As he preened his feathered mane back into shape his muscular body tensed as he felt _her_ brush up against his black spotted red wings. He sighed as he glanced back at her before he turned and walked foward down corridor to face his master. She brushed against him again making a shiver run up his spine. He swore under his breath as he paused and turned to face her with narrowed blue eyes. "PLEASE STOP IT, CYNDER! STOP MESSING WITH ME!" He growled.

She smiled as he turned back around and continued forward down the corridor. "No problem, bird boy!" She said sarcastically. Zenos sighed and rolled his eyes refusing to glance back at her.

As the sound of his and Cynder's taloned paws echoed around the diamond rock corridor his attention turned inward to his private thoughts. _'I can't believe I had to be the one to go fetch the dark one. What was my master thinking sending only me!' _He froze as he felt Cynder's scaly paw touch him on his black furred left shoulder again. His golden beak, which was caked and smeared with his own blood, gritted even more in a look of deep irritation.

Cynder smiled and chuckled softly as she watched him grow more and more irritated with her. _'Oh, quit complaining, bird boy. I only came with you because I was curious about why you attacked me. Though I must say that you are a decent fighter. Not a great one but...'_ She glanced up and down his body meeting his eyes with her sultry smile as she tilted her head to the side. _'You fight well enough. Just don't attack me like that again.' _ Zenos sighed.

"Why?" He asked even though he already had an idea why. Cynder laughed as her green eyes narrowed and took on a reddish tint.

"Because..." She growled as her body grew larger until she towered over Zenos. Smoke bellowed out of her large nostrils as she smiled showing off her huge dagger sharp fangs. "Next time I will not hesitate to use my full powers to rip you apart. Be happy that you caught me in a good mood or otherwise..." She breath a stream of white hot flames on a stone bench on the left side of the corridor melting it to puddle of molten rock. Cynder closed her mouth bending her large head down to be face to face with Zenos. "Get the picture!" She said letting her hot breath scare the gryphon as more smoke billowed out of nostrils. Zenos' ears fell back against his skull as his eyes went wide and he nodded his head rapidly up and down. Cynder laughed a deep throated laugh before returning to her normal size. She walked passed him as he stood there still in shock of her display of power. Cynder paused and sighed turning her head back to the still shocked gryphon. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his left arm dragging him slowly forward toward the double doors that, once opened, would lead them to Zenos' Master. "Let's go, scardy bird, I have a feeling your master..." She said sarcasticly. "Is starting to get impatient." Zenos snapped out of his shock and stood up straight adjusting his feathers again to look as presentable to his master as possible.

Cynder pushed open the double metal doors as Zenos limped in ahead of her. The inner chamber was very different in appearance then the diamond rock corridor. The large chamber, which was lit by a large pulsing dark gem that hovered overhead, was circular and contained many swirling viewing portals. In front of one of those portals stood...

"Master," Zenos said as he bowed his head, his feathered mane lowering in respect, to his master who had his back turned to him viewing one of the slowly spinning dark gem viewing portal.

The Master's feathered ears twitched as he heard his servant. He grinned to himself as he said, "Well, I see you have returned at last. Now tell me how your mission turned out." The male red gryphon lifted his head as his beak curved upward in a prideful grin.

"Yes, Master," He said with a slight wheezing gasping tone as he took huge breaths to calm himself and control the pain he still felt running through his injured body. "...I have done as you have requested. She is here!"

"Yes, I am here thanks to your pathetic servant." The black dragoness said in a sultry voice as she lifted her left gauntlet covered arm first to her mouth and breathed a small stream of hot white flame upon the gauntlet to clean the blood on it before doing the same to the right one. Once she had finished she yawned and folded her arms across her gold scaled chest. "I hate getting blood on me but I will say it was fun. Zenos put up a good fight even though he lost. It took me a while to beat him into the ground but I managed...!" As she said that she smiled displaying her sharp fangs. The red feathered gryphon's face creased in anger as a low growl issued forth from his sharp beak as he glared back at the smug grinning black dragoness.

"You didn't fight fair, Cynder and you know it!" He said with a growl. "You changed to that full size form you possess. How could I beat you like THAT?!" She laughed as she stepped forward and stood face to face with him.

"Oh, quite your whining, Zenos. You are warrior and warriors don't whine! Besides I didn't transform I was asleep in that form. I usually sleep in that form to keep foolish idiots like yourself from attacking me. Apparently it didn't work this time." She said in a lecturing tone. "I would have thought that you had more sense then to attack a sleeping dragon. I know your master trained you better than that! I am right am I?" The master, in question, was an eight foot tall muscular black griffin with a regal head crest and mane of silver feathers. His muscular body was well toned from years of physical training and around his arms and legs he wore metal gauntlets that pulsed and glowed with the energy of spinning dark gems. The master's gold beak creased in a dark sinster grin as his dark green eyes narrowed and he turned slowly to face Cynder and Zenos.

"Yes, my dear, you are indeed correct." He said before turning to Zenos giving the younger gryphon a slight bow of respect even though his beak was creased in a slight snarl. "Zenos, despite your screw up you did manage to get her here. Well done. Your father will be pleased to hear of your latest success. I will tell him. However, next time don't attack a sleeping dragon. They are usually cranky when their sleep is interrupted." Zenos bowed his head and swore his loyalty to his master.

"Thank you, master, for the honorable comment. I live you serve!"

"Yes, I know you do. Now, you are free to go and get those injuries healed." He said as his beak creased in a smile before he turned his glance back to Cynder who stood silent watching the proceedings with an air of irritation.

"Yes, Sir!" Zenos said as he stood back up to his full 7 and half foot tall height and vanished in a flash of swirling dark light.

The master sighed and said, "Well, I see that you are finally awake, Carla." He said with a slight hiss in his voice. Carla's face creased in a snarl as her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"THE NAME IS CYNDER, CARLA WAS WEAK AND PATHETIC! I AM NOT! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, TALOS?!" She said in a growling tone. "I am in no mood to deal with you... you filthy excuse for a bird!" Talos laughed a deep full throated laugh that surprised her. "What is so funny?!"

"You are, my dear." He said as he walked over to stand in front of her. "I find your insults amusing. However, I am not like Zenos. I am fully aware of your abilities and have placed magical wards around my chamber to protect myself." Cynder looked around the chamber and snarled as she saw the glowing circle of hovering Dark Gems. She turned her glance back to Talos.

"So I see." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Not bad, Talos, I must say I am surprise that you took precautions against my power. However..." Talos' smile vanished as Cynder unfolded her arms and transformed roaring as she did. She laid down and yawned as her body flashed sending off a wave of dark energy that neutralized Talos' magical ward. She then brought her massive head down level with Talos' beaked face.

"...you of all gryphons know better then to try to neutralize a dragon's powers. No ward you could ever come up with would be strong enough to neutralize my powers, silly bird. You gryphons may have poweful magic but when compared to a dragon's power..." She chuckled. "When compared to the power of my race your race is still weak. Only the Phoenix Clans are strong enough to stand on equal footing in terms of power with my race. Maybe, if your clan can learn how to enhance your powers who know. Maybe... at some point in the far off future your race will be stong enough to take on mine... MAYBE!" She said with a slight hiss of laughter. Talos' eyes narrowed slightly but he remained silent despite his growing anger.

_'Typical arrogant attitude... I am not at all surprised by it. This foolish dragoness thinks my people are weak! _He thought with an inner grin._ Good... she can think that way all she wants. If my plans go as well as I hope they will the dragons will no longer be able to boast of how powerful they are when compared to us.'_ Talos' face betrayed none of these private thoughts as he kept his green eyes level with hers. "I am fully aware of how powerful of your race is, Cynder." He said cooly. "However, my race is far from weak and in time we will prove it!" Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps...! Now, tell me why you had your servant come and rudely wake me up. I hope for your sake it was worth it because otherwise I... WILL... NOT... BE... HAPPY..." As she said that her bladed tail slice cleanly thru one of the dark gems. The swift slice from her tail was so swift that the dark gem didn't even crack or shatter as it fell over in two cleanly cut pieces. Talos watched the display with a bored expression. "WELL..."

"Trust me when I say that what I have to tell you will make you very happy." Talos said. Cynder's face creased in smile as her eyes narrowed and started glowing with a sinister light.

"Proceed!"  
--------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms thru it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. A breeze blows around them as a roaring sound is heard. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more,,,  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
****But we keep on carrying on**_  
_**Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_  
**_I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N... (Echoes)_**  
_**Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 00: Dark Horizons**

**Meanwhile...**

**There are times...  
When one asks themselves...  
Why...?**

**Why do we struggle and fight...?  
Why do we strive to hold off the oncoming night...?  
What is our true purpose...?  
Why do we exist...?**

**It is our nature to ask and seek answers to these deep profound questions...  
And yet...  
We have to wonder...  
Are we truly ready to learn the truth of our existence...**

**Even now with the threat of another Chaos War rapidly approaching...  
We believe we have discovered and learn much...  
And yet...  
The painful truth is...  
That we still know so little...**

**My mother once told me, 'That the answers to profound questions are worthless...  
If you are are unwilling to accept them...  
Knowledge of one's true purpose is hard to understand...  
No one truly knows where they are going...  
The future comes...  
As the Past has gone...  
And the Present shifts...  
Everthing and everyone is connected in the Chains of Fate and Web of Life...  
What has happen once will happen again...  
However...  
To understand one's true purpose is to finally break thoses chains...  
To be free of repeating Fate...  
Free to understand and shape the future together...  
Know this, my dear daughter...  
We will never be truly free until we realize...  
The answers that we seek lie within.'**

**And so...  
I will continue to seek the truth...**

- Diary of Lady Tessa, Vanguard Leader of the Circle Council...

A cloaked gold scaled dragoness sighed as she quietly sat on the floor in her room with her legs and arms crossed in a meditative position. She opened her eyes slightly as she heard a sound behind her.

"Tessa, I hope I am not disturbing you." Said a soft voice.

Tessa grinned and gently patted the soft lamb wool pillow next to her. "Emerald, I had a feeling you would show up. Come and join me." Emerald's green face creased in a gentle smile that matched her caring nature as she entered Tessa's room. She sat down next to Tessa, closed her eyes and wrapped her green tail around her legs.

"It is good to see you, Tessa. I know you are still sad about your mother's disappearance. Don't worry. I am sure that we'll find her in time." Tessa opened her eyes fully and turned her head to glance over at her friend. Tessa's mouth creased in a gentle smile.

"I know, Emerald. I just..." Tessa paused and sighed as she stood up and started pacing. "I just wish I knew why she left. I don't understand. Maybe... maybe it was something I did wrong that made her leave. I... I." Tessa frowned and fought to keep from crying. Emerald stood up and walked over to her.

"It's not your fault, Tessa." She said as she hugged her. "Your mother loved you very much. Whatever was her reason for leaving it wasn't because of you." Tessa broke down as Emerald held her there. Emerald face creased in soft smile as she held her. Tessa had always felt like it was her fault that her mother had left. Emerald knew and so did Inferno, Moss and a few others.

_'Oh, Tessa, my dear friend, when will you stop blaming yourself for your mother's departure. It wasn't your fault she left.'_ At that moment... "Ahhh, is the little crybaby crying again. Geez, I can't believe that the rest of the council thinks that she is worth enough to take her mother's place." Emerald glared at the dragon standing in the doorway. The male dragon sneered, "Oh, hi Emerald, I see you came to comfort her... again! That makes how many times this week... Hmmm!" He rolled his eyes and chuckled harshly.

"Stop it, Caldor!" Emerald snarled. "Leave Tessa alone. She has suffered enough without jerks like you cruelly poking fun at her." Emerald paused and narrowed her eyes as she became slightly suspicious of him. "Why are you here, Caldor?!" Caldor growled.

"Why should I answer your question?!" He asked with a snarl.

"Um, excuse me but because she asked you." Said a female voice. Caldor spun around to face Cyan colored dragoness.

"Hydro, what the hell are you..." Caldor said but Hydro's fierce growl shut him up.

"I don't have to answer you, Caldor." Hydro growled. "Tessa and Emerald are friends of mine and I don't like it when friends are being treated with disrespect. I don't care if you have royal blood flowing thru your body or not. Being a dragon of royal linage doesn't give you the right to push others around and treat them badly." Caldor's eyes narrowed in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME...!" He snarl but was stopped when Hydro's tail wrapped around his muzzle shutting him up. Hydro stepped closer to him until her muzzle was touching his.

"LISTEN YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PAIN!" She hissed. "I don't care whether you are royality or not. As a member of this council and representative of the Water Dragon Clan I won't stand here and let you continue spouting your arrogant nonsense. We all know how much you disliked Tessa's mother. You and your father both never liked a female dragon running the council." Hydro released her tail's hold on Caldor's muzzle. Caldor mouth open as he displayed his sharp fangs in anger.

"I see..." He said as his left eye brow raised. "Well, Hydro, you have a lot of nerve considering your past, murderer. You killed your own uncle and aunt. My father was not happy to hear that happy considering that BOTH of them were his childhood friends. But yeah I know about your tragic past." Hydro froze as tears started rolling down her cheek. Caldor noticed and smiled a cruel smile. "Your mother and father deserved what they got considering the fact that your old man was..." He never got the chance to finish his statement as Hydro roared and spun around tail slapping him across the chamber into the stone wall.

Hydro's orange eyes narrowed to near points as she stalked over to him, grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head against the wall picking him off the floor as if he weighted absolutely nothing. Caldor gasped as he stared into her angry glowing orange eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER DISHONOR MY MOTHER AND FATHER LIKE THAT AGAIN, CALDOR!" She released him trembling as her whole body tensed violently displaying her powerful muscles as she fought herself.

Caldor's eyes went wide as he saw just how angry she really was. He slid his back closer to the wall to try and get away from her anger. "But my father..." He said, voice gone soft.

She bent down, her muzzle creased open displaying her sharp fangs. "You know nothing about my past except the ignorant lies of that no good father of yours! My aunt and uncle may have been friends with your father but they were cruel to me. They tried to starve me to death many times but I managed to survive due to my will to live. They did this to me because of jealousy. PETTY JEALOUSY!" She snarled, her breath taken on the misty chill of the deep ocean as she glared down at him. "They killed my mother and father because they were jealous of them having me for a daughter! Their child, Tasha, was not what they wanted. They hated their own child because she wasn't beautiful. NO REAL PARENT WOULD HATE THEIR OWN CHILD DUE TO APPEARANCES!" She halted her speech and closed her tear-filled eyes before opening them again, her face hard and full of pain. "When I killed them I felt no remorse for my actions because they deserved it! I don't regret doing it because I was doing it my for sake and for Tasha. No chld should ever be cursed with unloving parents! They would have killed me if I hadn't acted. So don't you dare say a word, you pompus little windbag! You have no idea what it feels like to grow up without your parents. I NEVER got the chance to know my mother and father. Ignitus told that they were kind and good hearted dragons and I believe him. When my aunt and uncle killed my mother and father they stole from me. All the years of happiness and joy I should have had... I never had because... of... THEM! She said in a cold whisper. She turned away and walked over to stand next to Tessa.

Caldor stood back up on his feet and opened his mouth to speak. Hydro raised her left paw silencing him. "Don't say another word, Caldor. Just go... please. Get out of here. NOW!"

Caldor's face went hard as he growled and ran out of the chamber leaving the three females to watch him go. Tessa looked over Hydro and gently placed an arm around her pulling her close. "I never knew all the details of your past, Hydro." She said softly. Hydro looked her in the eye as tears rolled down her cheek. Emerald use her right paw gently wiped the tears away.

"I am sorry you both had to see me lose my temper like that... I..." Hydro said as she took a deep calming breath. "I just couldn't stand him. I want to be his friend but he is such a..."

"Arrogant little jerk." Said a male dragon as he entered the chamber. They all looked up into the light green eyes of Moss.

"You heard?" Hydro asked. Moss nodded and sighed as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Oh yes, I definitely heard your argument. I also saw Caldor come running out of here with a look of fear on his face. You really scared him." Hydro's eyes lower in shame.

"I didn't mean to scare him but..."

"He pissed you off." Moss said with a slight grin. Hydro nodded. "Figures... I bet he'll run to his daddy and cry like always does. Geez, I swear that he needs get his act together before someone hurts him. I can't believe that he is a Royal-class Dragon. I don't see any traits like that in him." Moss shook his head and sighed. "It is a real shame too. His mother was a wise and gentle dragon. I can't figure out how she and that thing that Caldor calls a father got together. They just don't seem like they would go together that well. Oh well..."

"Why did you come, Moss?" Tessa asked as a light view gem appeared to the side of them displaying current events from the daily lives of Spyro and his friends in total silence. Moss glanced at the viewing gem along with her, Emerald and Hydro. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Moss sighed.

"You know why, Tessa." He said, his voice somber. "Inferno, asked me to come and get you for the meeting. We have alot to discuss in regards to..." He paused as he gestured to the view gem as the image of Spyro, Flame and Ember froze on the screen without flickering. Tessa nodded as she smiled.

"Yes, of course, Moss." She said. She gently hugged Emerald and Hydro. "Thanks for coming to comfort me. Now, get going and I'll see you both later at the meeting." Hydro and Emerald both nodded as they walked over to stand next to Moss. "Moss, tell Inferno I'll be there soon enough." Moss nodded and turned walking out Tessa's chambers with Emerald and Hydro following. Emerald paused at the door and turned. "Is something wrong, Emerald." Emerald sighed.

"No, but I noticed that the viewing gem image seem to be trying to show someone else besides the three Legendary Dragons we were looking. You do know the legend... right?" Emerald asked. Tessa nodded.

"Of course I do." She said as she stared at the image closer. "The legend speaks of 4 Legendary Dragons that will bring about a new age for all realms." Tessa's eyes narrowed as she focused on the gem closer. "You are right all we saw were just 3 of them. Where is the 4th!"

"I don't know, Tessa." Emerald said. "It's as if he/she is using their power to conceal their wereabouts and idenity." Tessa nodded.

"The Legendary Dragon of Elements has been a myth for ages. If he/she exists then he/she would be the king/queen over your elemental type of dragons." Tessa said.

"Your right, Tessa. Inferno, if he were here right now, would agree with that accessment. This mysterious Dragon of Elements would be known as the Supreme One amoung the Elemental Dragon Clans. I wonder if he/she will reveal themselves." Emerald said as she glanced at the frozen image.

"Who knows, Emerald. In time I guess so but it will not happen for awhile yet." Tessa said. Emerald nodded and turned with a smile as she exited the chamber with a wave.

"See ya, Tessa!" She said.

"Bye, Emerald." Tessa said as she turned her attention back to viewing gem. "I wonder..." She gently touched the surface of the gem.  
--------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

As Spyro and his friends floated down the swirling dark corridor heading toward the Shadow Realm and their confrontation with Galen, Spyro rubbed his cheek as a thought came to him. '_I could have swore I felt someone touch me.'_ Spyro's eyes looked around but found no one.

"Is something wrong, Spyro." Ember asked. Spyro shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong." Spyro said. _'Perhaps I am imagining things. Perhaps...'_ But considering all the past events that had occurred even he wasn't totally sure.  
-----------------------------

**Meanwhile...  
Somewhere...  
In a strange battle arena...**

"Your battling has gotten sloppy, Spyro." Ember said as she lowered her sword. "What's the hell is wrong with you?" Spyro growled and started to walk away. Ember grabbed his right arm stopping him. "I didn't give you permission to leave yet, mister. Now stop trying to avoid the question!" Spyro turned and glared at her.

"What do you think, Ember." Spyro said. "I am tired of this war! I am tired of fighting against the Dark Master! I am tired of everything being like it is! I want to have a life free of this hardship!" Ember slapped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY ABOUT HOW TIRED YOU ARE, SPYRO!" She snarled. "You aren't the only one who is tired. We all are! Every member of this team is tired of this blasted 10 year war but we keep on fighting because we have no choice." Spyro's eyes closed in pain as he remembered what had happened. Ember's anger melted away as she saw his pain. "I am sorry what happen happend. So, what did Flame say last time you saw him."

"He gave me an ultimatium... _Join us or die_. I told him no and he tried to kill me. Ember, it was horrible. The Flame I knew as my brother has changed so drastically that its almost like he is a totally different dragon. He calls himself Chao now by the way. Tell the other T.A.L.O.N agents to be very careful if they come across him. He doesn't care who it is he will kill them without a second thought." He said with tears in his eyes. Ember sighed.

"I am sorry I slapped you." She said as she leaned against the wall and sighed. "So Flame has become the Dark Master's puppet now. That doesn't sound good at all. Flame was always so loving and kind. I wonder what the Dark Master did to warp him so much. That had to have been a hard task to accomplish." Spyro nodded in agreement as he pulled on his battle jacket.

"No, it doesn't sound good at all. Poor Flame never deserved this." Spyro said in a somber tone. "I wish we could go back in time and change the events that led to this nightmare."

"Me too!" Ember said. "At least then we could have prevented... prevented..." Her voice caught in her throat as she began to cry. "OH GOD, SPYRO, I MISS THEM SO MUCH! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE...? WHY?!" Spyro pulled her into a gentle, compassionate hug.

"I don't know, Ember. I honestly don't know." They both glanced at each other just as the doors to the battle arena opened. They turned and looked as their cheetah friend entered. Hunter sighed seeing them together. "Hi, Hunter, how have you been?!" Spyro asked. Hunter put his paws in his black jacket pockets.

"Fine, Spyro. I am fine!" Hunter said his voice tight. Spyro and Ember looked at each other. They both knew he was lying. He wasn't fine and hadn't been for some time.

"Hunter, I am sorry for your loss! I..." Ember said softly. Hunter roared and as he did his body shifted growing taller and more muscular. He ripped his battle jacket off his body, balled into a ball and threw it to the floor of the battle arena so hard that the floor cracked. He then turned baring his sabre-like teeth as he glared in anger at her.

"SAVE IT, EMBER!" He snarled, his voice rough and deep. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR SENDING HER OUT ON THAT MISSION! WHY... WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME TO GET BACK. YOU KNOW WE ALWAYS GO TOGETHER ON MISSIONS. BUT YOU HAD TO BE IMPATIENT! NOW, BIANCA IS... IS..." Hunter paused, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he couldn't bring himself to say what he knew and saw. Ember walked over to him and gently touched his left shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Hunter. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I could go back and change this I would but at least she saved live of Elora, Blink and me. Her courage and devotion to duty made a difference in the end and she won't ever be forgotten." Hunter just glared at her making her back away. "Hunter... I...!"

"GO... TO... HELL..., EMBER!" Hunter growled as he walked out of the battle arena. "Tell Bianca that I'll be back later, Spyro. I have to go burn off some of this anger in the jungle." Ember raised a paw to stop Hunter but Spyro stopped her with a shake of his head.

"No, Ember, let him go. Let him get the anger out of his system." Spyro said. Ember nodded.

"We're losing him little by little. Aren't we, Spyro?" She asked. Spyro nodded, his face creased in pain.

"Yes, we are, Ember. Hunter's condition has been deteriorating ever sense he found Bianca's mangled body out in the jungle. The Dark Master's agents really did a number on her. I am surprise she survived. But seeing that I believe made Hunter go crazy." Spyro said.

Ember shivered as she recalled what had happened five years earlier. During a spy mission testing some of Blink's new spy gear, Blink and Elora had ended up getting captured. She had tried to find someone to go rescue them but all she had found was Bianca. She had told her of the situation and Bianca had nodded and said nothing as she geared up.

**Flashback**

_"Bianca, I know you and Hunter usually go out together but I really need you to go with me to rescue Blink and Elora. Are you up to it considering your current condition." Bianca had just looked at me and nodded. "But you are pregnant..." Bianca had stopped and sighed._

_"Ember, I maybe pregnant but I am still an active member of T.A.L.O.N. I refuse to sit back and let my friends suffer in the hands of evil. Besides, Ember, I have another reason to fight now." She gently touched her belly. "Me and Hunter have both agreed that we will not stop fighting until we win this war. Besides I want my little ones to grow up in world free of the Dark Master's evil."_

_"So when are the twins due?" I had asked. She smiled._

_"In 8 months... I hope I can get some time off to be with them." She had said. I had smiled and nodded. We had gone out in one of the Vanguard Strikers and attacked the base that the Dark Master's agents were using to hold prisoners of war. We had gotten Blink and Elora out but had got shot down. Bianca ended up covering our escape. The last time I saw her was when she turned and looked at me giving me a smile..._

_A farewell smile..._

_Afterward, things had changed..._

_Hunter had returned with Spyro and discovered what had happened. He went out after Bianca._

_When he came back he held Bianca's broken body gently in his arms. He was sobbing... until I saw that scene I never realized how deeply Hunter loved her. He had taken her to medical where Blink began doing what he could to save her and the twins. Spyro had tried to talk to Hunter but Hunter just ignored him. When I had tried to talk to him he just gave me a look that chilled me to the bone. What I saw in his face wasn't Hunter but someone else. The darkside of Hunter's personality is what I saw. Hunter's body shifted as he left without a word. Blink had managed to get Bianca into his stasis chamber saving her life and the twins. However, due to our technology and magic not being advanced enough we couldn't repair her damaged body. When Blink told me Bianca's condition was permanent I just screamed. Bianca would never recover and as for the twins..._

_They both died..._

_Two weeks later, Hunter came back covered from head to toe in blood. His face grim and his eyes... oh god... his eyes were so empty and devoid of emotion. When we saw him we were shocked by his appearance. Spyro had walked over to him and talked to him. I don't know what he said but Hunter's only response had been a nod. I think Hunter was in shock or something. But I do know that as he walked pass me he refused to look at me._

_"What happened, Hunter?" I had asked him._

_Hunter had halted as his body tensed and said, without even looking at me, "Justice." Afterward he had went and got cleaned up. Afterward, Blink had told him about his children's fates. No one got any sleep that night as Hunter's roars and screams of anguish and pain kept us all awake. And afterward, Hunter disappeared for a few months. When he came back we asked him where he had been. He said nothing except. "Revenge!" Months later we discovered the gruesome truth. Two whole bases of Dark Master agents had been raided and riped to shreds. No one or thing had survived or been left intact. It wasn't unitl we were flying over the destroy bases to survey the damage that I realized the full depth of his rage and anger unleashed. Hunter had came with us to see what remained of the destroyed bases. We had landed the Striker and walked thru the ruins of both bases. As we walked the ruins of the second base I glanced over at Hunter, a slight feeling of fear in my gut. Hunter must have felt me staring at him because he turned and looked at me. His mouth twitched as a dark smile appeared on his face before he turned and walked away. I stared after him as that feeling of dread grew. Hunter had become dangerous and unpredictable._

_And as result of this fact Hunter has never been the same...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Later...**

Ember, in her large warrior form, took a leisure flight over the grounded Vanguard Command. She looked down toward the large open plain next door and saw a large dust cloud floating up from a running figure. She sighed. '_Now is as good a time as any to try and make ammends to Hunter. I just hope he is a talkative mood.' _ Ember flapped her large wings and flew down close to the ground. As Hunter ran by Ember yelled, "Hunter, we need to talk. Hunter's ears twitched as he stop running as Ember landed next to him. He took a deep breath before falling to the ground in crosslegged position. He glared at her as he folded has muscular arms over his large white furred chest.

"Well, go ahead, Ember, I am listening." Hunter said in deep rumbling tone.

"I am sorry that I asked Bianca to go with me five years ago. Because of me she is in stasis and your children are dead. I don't blame you for hating me. It is my fault!" She said. Hunter nodded

"Yes, it is." He said calmly. "However, you are wrong, Ember." Ember's mouth fell open.

"I am wrong...! What am I wrong about?" She asked in surprise. Hunter face creased in a slight grin.

"I don't hate you, Ember. I am only angry because of how you handled the situation. I don't fault you for saving Blink and Elora. However, you could have gotten Galen to help you. He was available that day." Hunter said.

"GALEN...!" Ember yelled. "You have got to be kidding me! You know the history that we have with him." Hunter nodded. "Then you know that if I had asked him to assist me the rescue mission probably would have failed."

Hunter's face creased in a frown as he said, slightly irritated, "You don't know whether or not the mission would have failed, Ember. You let what happened in the past affect your judgment and as a result you made a bad descion."

"Maybe I did, Hunter, but Blink and Elora are both alive today thanks to THAT descion." She said. "What point are you tying to make?" Hunter's frown grew more pronounced as his irritation grew.

"Good grief, Ember, you don't get it! My point is that you didn't trust Galen because he killed Nestor and your mother 10 years ago. You forget that has been reformed since then. The dark orb that was inside of him was removed thanks to my sister." Ember's face took on a look of anger that Hunter noticed. "See, that is exactly what I am talking about."

"ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT GALEN!" Ember growled in anger. "He killed my parents and triggered the start of this war! He is to blame for everything that is happening right now!"

"Maybe I am to blame," Galen said as he landed in front of them with a frown on his face. "But I am not the same dragon I was then. You of all people Ember should know better then to hold on to all this resentment and anger. Yes, I am responsible for this war but at least I am trying to make up for mistakes. I know that there is nothing I can ever do to bring your mother and father back. I wish I could but what I did ten years ago isn't the same as what I am doing today. I have alot sins to make ammends for and I know that. All I ask is to be given a chance to redeem myself. Please give me a chance." Hunter glanced at Ember.

"Now do you see my point. Galen may have caused alot of these things to happen but he is willing to try to undo some of the harm he caused. Everyone makes mistakes, Ember." Hunter said as he stood up. "No one is perfect. We have all sinned in one way or another but that doesn't mean we don't deserve a second chance to redeem ourselves. We all have to work together if we are going win this war. So lets try to put the past where it belongs... in the past."

Ember looked at Hunter and then at Galen.

"I understand, Hunter." She said softly. "Galen, I appologize for be so unforgiving. Hunter is right. If this team is to stay together then we have to put our past behind us... all of us." Hunter took the hint and nodded.

"Agreed, Ember." He said with a grin. At that moment, Blink and Spyro ran up. "Guys, what is it?" Blink smiled and handed Hunter a chart. Hunter took it and looked at it. "Is this possible..."

Blink and Spyro both nodded. Hunter's face lit up in happiness. "Thank you, Blink!" He took off for Vanguard Command dropping the chart. Ember glanced at Spyro and Blink in surprise.

"Guys, please explain what has happened?" She asked.

"We found a way to repair the damage that was done to Bianca's body..." Blink said. Ember's face went from a frown to smile in a split second.

"Oh my...! How... did you, Blink?" She asked barely keeping her excitement down.

"I discovered a type of magic and Vanguard technology that is advanced enough to heal Bianca but..." When he said 'but' the smile vanished off his face. Ember noticed that Spyro's face had also taken on worried look.

"But... but what? Blink tell me what's wrong." She asked.

"Well, Ember, we found a way to heal Bianca's damaged body but the problem lies in finding a way to gain access to the neccessary technology and magic. Have you ever heard of the Tome of Ages...?"

"Yes, I have heard of it but all the copys of the ancient Tome were destroyed by the Dark Master and Shadow Dragons. Blink are you trying to tell me that the answer lies in the Tome?"

"Yes, Ember, I am and I am trying to tell you that I found a unknown portal that is on the Portal Network Maps that may lead us to a place where lost copy of the Tome maybe hidden."

"Where does the Portal lead, Blink?!" Ember asked.

"According some of the ancient text in the Vanguard Command database it leads to a place called Z-E-R-O Lab..."

"Z-E-R-O.Lab." Ember said. "Where is it, Blink."

Before Blink can even reply the sky darkens and the Dark Master's laughter is heard as Flame appears out thin air behind Spyro. Spyro turns just as Flame engulfs him a huge fireball. Spyro screams as he is knocked backwards across the ground. Spyro struggles to sit juast Flame stands over him his face twisted in evil smile. "HELLO, BROTHER...!"  
---------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Tessa watches the battle taken place in the Shadow Realm. She feels a pain shoot thru her just as the light gem in her paw goes black and shatters. '_What the hell...!' _ She quickly jumps to her feet and runs out of her chamber heading for the main council hall...

Her clawed footsteps softly echo around the massive stone chamber as she enters it with look of panic on her face. A small gathered group of dragons sit silently meditating in a circle. One of the dragons, a tall muscular red Fire dragon male, senses her approach and opens his green eyes. He glances at her and smiles warmly as he slowly stands up breaking the circle and walking over to stand before her. "Greetings, High Mistress Tessa. The Circle is honored to welcome you. What business is there to attend to?"

She nods to the red dragon and pauses before him. "There is no actual business today other then what has just happened." Inferno's face creased in frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, Inferno but I must see my father. Where is he?" Inferno gestured to her.

"Come with me, Lady Tessa." He said. "He is meeting with my father in the upper chamber."

"Thanks, Inferno." She said before pausing to notice his expression and as a result she became concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Lady Tessa, Lord Xander and my father have been having a rather... heated conversation about the Legendary Dragons. They told us not to disturb them."

"Oh, okay." Tessa said with a frown.

"However, you are welcome to join us while we wait for them to return." The other dragons heard Inferno's comment as they each in turn opened their eyes as they were broken out of their meditative silence. The fire dragon male smiles as Tessa sits down next to him in the circle. The other dragons bow as she turns to each of them.

"It is truly an honor to be gathered together with all of you here." She said softly. "However," she said as her eyes closed slightly, "even though there is no official council business scheduled, I would like to discuss our current situation." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I am sure many of you are aware of the precarious situation that we all now face." The other dragons nodded as their faces each took on a troubled look. She glanced around at each dragon as she thought, _'They are just as concerned and scared as me. This council hasn't had to deal with a situation as bad as this for over a thousand years.'_ She sighed deeply as she stood up and started pacing around the gathered circle of dragons. "We must prepare for the coming of the legendary ones..." A growl from entrance to the meeting chamber made her pause as she turned and glanced at the two dragons who had just entered. She waved as Xander and Ignitus entered with frowns on their faces. Tessa walked over to them and embraced her father in a hug. Xander slowly returned her hug and that immediately rung the warning bells in her head. She stepped back away from the elder dragons. "Something is wrong isn't it, dad?" Xander looked at Ignitus and Ignitus return the look before gesturing to his son. "Dad, what has happened?"

It seemed like an eternality before he answer but when he did every dragon was shakened to their core... "Flame, the Legendary Dragon of Chaos has been critcally injured and the Dark Master has returned..."

Inferno and Tessa glanced at each other as an unspoken question passed between both of them...

_'Now what do we do?'  
_-------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**I see a dark storm gathering...  
Hearts are breaking...**

**A choice awaits the chosen ones as the future begins...  
Where it leads..  
Only time will tell...  
However, in the end...  
Innocence will be lost...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**

**DoD Data Log:  
New Characters**

**Name: Emerald**

**Appearance:** She has green scales, golden horns, golden spikes, a necklace with a saphire and blue eyes.

**Personality:** She is a caring but a shy dragon who is willing to make more friends. Whenever there's an argument she will try to calm things down.

**Likes:** Everything appart from bullying, arguments and evil things.

**Dislikes: **Well I said it in the section of what she likes, everything evil.

--

**Name: Moss**

**Appearence:** Dark green scales, look's like Spyro but much cuter, light green eyes, golden spikes and horns.

**Personality:** He is very protective and caring. He stand's up for himself and others. Always thinking of other people before himself.

**Likes:** Emerald and everyone else in the dragon realms, running, swimming and going on adventures.

**Dislikes:** Bad stuff like rottern out of date food, Red and all that, bad argumentes, people who turn on him and break up's. Are he's a nice guy.

Both Characters are owned by BLACKCAT007  
---------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Hydro

**Race:** Water Dragon

**Sex: **Female

**Appearance:** Cyan colored scales and fins, neon yellow horns and claws (for hunting in deeper waters), slightly muscular build, orange eyes, and a necklace with a zircon stone in it around her neck.

**Personality:** Hydro is an aggressive hunter, and in battle, won't go down until she has exhausted every ounce of her energy. She is close to her friends, and would give her life to protect any of them. She accepts compliments openly (unless they're about something which I shouldn't mention here, where she immediately feels offended). She is very outgoing (until she gets a meal, where she seems to seclude herself for unknown reasons). Also, when asked to do a task, she prefers to know what she's getting herself into before accepting or declining.

**Background: **Hydro's parents died soon after she hatched, and from then on, she was raised by her uncle and aunt, who were very cruel to her. She was rarely fed because her adoptive family usually ate everything before she could get anything, and she was blamed for everything, and just when it seemed things could get no worse, she found out from her nasty guardians that they killed her parents out of jealousy (they had an ugly as hell child, while Hydro's parents got the blessing of her). This news finally caused her to snap, and she killed her uncle and aunt in an instant, then left to find a new place to live.

Hydro is owned by Devonm0  
-------------------------------

**Name:** Inferno

**Species:** Dragon

**Gender:** Male

**Apperence:** He looks a bit like Ignitus but younger. He has orange skin, fire for spikes, yellow chest, red stripes on his back and dark red wings. He is Ignitus' son.

**Personnality:** A bit arrogant but he always tries to protect his friends. He's also a brave dragon. He also has a bit of Ignitus' personnality.

Inferno is owned by ArtisteViolet  
------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Continues... here it is the next episode of the newest chapter in the Dragon of Destiny Saga... Here is the part one of the first multi-part saga of I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

Li' zul ja z-il zuzi tai lizu'  
**Prelude to Invasion - Dawn of a  
New Age**

_**  
Life is never predictable...  
So much has happened...**_

Spyro's horror filled eyes slowly blink as the sound of a clock is heard steadily clicking away in the background. As the screen goes black you can hear Spyro breathing hard as he tries to contain the sorrow in his pounding heart. What do I do...? Spyro closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheeks...

_**My heart is breaking...  
So much has changed...**_

Hunter and the others stood at the door glancing in at Spyro in total silence for they each realized that nothing they could ever say could ever calm him. Spyro glanced back at them in silence, tears in his amber gold eyes as he turns back to the sight before him. His body shook as pain and sorrow shot through him making him feel numb as his mind fractured revealing all the various flashes of the recent events of the past couple of months, that had led to the current shocking situation, played back in his mind...

**Flashback... (With a never-before seen scene!)**

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Spyro roared out in anger. The Dark Master's smug grin stayed on his face. Spyro swipped at the fading Dark Master's body. His large right paw going through his fading body. __**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...?!"**_

_**"What does it look like I have done! I have gotten the last laugh... ha ha ha ha! See you later, hero...! I'll let you suffer for awhile before I return. But know this, Spyro, in the end... You... Will... Help... Me... Destroy... The... Realms... ALL OF THEM! Whether you want to or not! I will MAKE you fulfill the DESTINY that I have in store for you...! This is not over... Ha ha ha, no this is only the BEGINNING...!" **__He said, laughing, as his he finally vanished... Spyro grabbed his head and screamed as he collapsed to his knees and lost consciousness..._

_**I have felt the icy hand of Evil...  
Nothing is what it seems...**_

_Spyro groaned and opened his eyes looking up at his gathered friends who looked down at him with facial expressions that told him that something was horribly wrong. He coughed, his throat dry from not having anything to drink for nearly a whole week. "How are they...?" He asked softly, his voice hoarse. Ember handed him some water which he took before glancing a little closer at them. Bianca and Ember sighed as tears rolled down their cheeks. Spyro glanced at Agent 9, Blink and the others in turn. "How are they...?" He asked again, his voice starting to show fear in it. Ryua, who had been sitting with her back against the wall stood up._

_"Excuse me!" She said as she made her way quickly out of the room. Spyro saw the look on her face as she departed and realized immediately that his first suspisions were correct... Something was horribly wrong. Ryua's face was not only upset but very upset. She was on the verge of breaking down. Spyro glanced around at his friends and when no one answered him he sat up and fought to get out of the bed. Nestor held him down and shook his head as he glanced him in the eye. Spyro stopped struggling as he saw the look of pain in Nestor's eyes._

_"Spyro, Hunter is okay. He is recovering from whatever the Dark Master did to him."_

_"Where is he?" Spyro asked. Nestor turned his head to the left of Spyro. Spyro glanced over at the bed next to him and gasped as his voice caught in his throat. Hunter was looking at him but the look in his eyes was haunted and not like Hunter at all. "Hunter... I am sorry! I couldn't stop him from hurting you or Flame. I screwed up again. I..." Hunter slowly stood up and with Bianca's help walked over to the left side of Spyro's bed. His face creased in a lopsided grin as he gently placed his right paw on Spyro's left shoulder._

_"It's okay, pal." He said even as his face creased in a slight grimace of pain. "I'll be okay..." Spyro frowned as he nodded before he glanced back at Nestor._

_**Who is calling me...  
What awaits us...**_

_"What about Flame...? Is he okay? Where is he?" Nestor's and everyone else seem to become even more depressed. "Well..."_

_"Flame... Flame... is... oh god!" Nestor said a his voice suddenly caught in his throat as he tried to finished but instead broke down sobbing. Seeing Nestor break down in front of him made Spyro's face go slightly pale._

_"No, this can't be happening. Not Flame... This is like losing Ember all over again. I... I... can't!" Spyro screamed and jumped out of his bed. His face tensed as his eyes took on a look of total shock and horror. He looked around the room at his friends... not really seeing them or hearing their shouts and cries of concern for him. His body tensed as his took off running for the open door, pushing Blink aside as he exited._

_**Something is coming...  
Who knows but whatever it is...**_

_**"SPYRO!**__" His friends yelled as they followed him to Flame's room. Spyro realized at once where he was. It was the underground complex beneath the ruins of Willowbrook, Hunter's childhood home but it seemed like some work had been going on since the last time he had been here. The floors were cleaner and the walls seemed to have a shine to them that screamed out to any casual observer that the place was being remodeled or repaired. Spyro paid little attention to the renovations as he ran down the hall. He stopped suddenly grabbing his head in pain. He stumbled over to the left wall and caught himself._

'What's wrong with me?!' _He screamed in his head. All of sudden he felt something strange occur around him. He glanced around and found that time had somehow come to a total standstill. _'A Time Freeze!' _ He screamed mentally as his eyes went wide and his jaw gritted open in a low growl, his teeth bared. He suddenly felt a slight gust of wind caress his scaled back as his face creased in a frown as he spun around and found himself standing face to face with a white cloak wearing black dragoness. "Who..." She put a talon paw on his muzzle silencing him as she looked him up and down before kissing him on the lips. Spyro's eyes went wide in surprise from her action._

_She smacked her lips as she pulled back away from him suddenly leaving him dazed, confused and breathless. "Mmmm, you are so cute and you kiss good. Greetings, handsome!" She said in a soft sultry voice. Spyro blinked as his voice caught in his throat. His surprise at her actions before left him muted and in shock as he backed up slightly. He glanced at her keeping quiet as he looked her over. Her body was slim, her black scales shiny and her gauntlet bracelet arms and legs were muscular. Everything about her from her horned head and facial markings to her long and graceful tail which ended in a blade told Spyro what she was._

'A weapon... a dangerous one and she knew it by how she carried herself.' He thought, his mouth suddenly dry as he continued staring at her. He coughed, clearing his throat. _"Who are you...?!" He growled. She yawned and gave him a bored glance. Spyro could also tell she was obviously older then him, Ember and Flame even if she was his height. Spyro's nostrils twitched confirming that his assumptions were correct. Her body was not only much more physically developed when compared to him and the others but also she had a much more mature smell to her. This smell when combined with her appearance and attitude screamed 'mature' to him. He, Ember and Flame were just starting to gain this air of maturity. He knew because Hunter told him one day that he had a different smell to him. He hadn't believed him at first but as time went on and others commented to him about his smell he realized that Hunter was right._

_He took another small step back away from her and made no moves to do anything but just fold his arms across his chest as his tail did a lazy 'THUMP... THUMP...' on the floor behind him as he patiently awaited her response. The dragoness glanced at him in total surprise at his behaviour._

_"Wow, I am amazed and quite impressed. You didn't try to attack me. My master told me you were a hot head who jumps into a situation first before taking the time to examine it. Hmmm... perhaps my master was wrong about you, Spyro. You seem more mature then I originally thought you would be." She said as her face creased in a toothy grin. Spyro's eyes went even wider, if even that was possible, in surprise as he tried to speak but she stopped him by suddenly appearing right behind him. Spyro's body tensed hard as she wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. "As to your question, my handsome young male..." She gently licked his right cheek making Spyro take a deep breath as his nostrils flared open releasing trails of smoke as he exhaled. "Who I am is none of your business and yes darling I work for the Dark Master." His mouth fell open in a dumbstruck look. She chuckled at his reaction before backing away from him. Spyro turned, his face slightly sweaty as he glanced at her, his mixed facial expression revealing to her his confused/dazed/tense state of mind when it came to trying to understand her attitude and behavior. She chuckled to herself, her green eyes sparkling. _'Heh heh, I think you and I are going to become very good friends, Destiny... Oh yessss, very good friends indeed!' _She thought to herself as she felt how powerful he really was. _'My master has no idea of what you are truly capable of becoming. But I do know because I can see and feel your potential... You are destined for great things.' _She paused and glanced around feeling the presence of another. _'I am right aren't I, Dragon of Elements?'  
------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Cailean's breath caught in his throat as his closed eyes shot open in surprised and then narrowed... "Cynder... no... Carla, Cynder's daughter!" His body tensed slightly as he growled. As he sat up in bed his human body shifted to its dragon form. "Sooo, she is awake." Cailean shook his head in disgust. "After all this time I would have thought that the Dark Master would have decided to use his brain and change his style. But no... the coward still uses the same old techniques he used thousands of years ago! How patheticly predictable...!" He pulled himself out of his bed, his tail twitching in irritation as he glanced out of his bedroom window. He sighed as the sight of the beautiful night sky, bright with sparkling stars and a full moon, slightly calmed his troubled thoughts. Cailean turned away from the sky and stretched pulling on a night robe as he walked out of his room and into his library. He looked around briefly at the slightly singed shelves. He rolled his eyes as he remembered what had happened a day earlier. _'I am going to have get these books fire proofed somehow. I can't have Kieran strolling around here sneezing and torching my collections to dust. That will never do!' _He thought before glancing down at the glass case holding his copy of the Tome of Ages. His eyes narrowed taking on a slight glow as he gestured with his right paw... The glass covering on the case rose and gently landed on the floor. Cailean gestured with his left paw... The Tome of Ages glowed with a soft rainbow light as it lifted out of the glass case and floated over to him. He reached forward and grabbed it out of the air and then left the library heading for his office... "I have a bad feeling that things are about to get a whole lot more complicated." As he entered his office he glanced out the office window and sighed. "Be careful, Destiny, Cynder is more then she appears to be."_  
----------

_Cynder chuckled to herself in silence at the other Legendary Dragon's annoyance before she winked and blew Spyro a kiss. "It is such a shame that next time we meet I'll have to kill you... Oh well... See you." She suddenly vanished and as she did time resumed its normal flow. Spyro stood rooted where he was, his mind in turmoil as confusion ran through it._

_'Who is she...' He thought as he felt a strange feeling hit him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head trying to clear it. "She did something to me." He said in a whisper as he stumbled forward holding his head. He fell to his knees as his head began to throb in an even worst pain. At that moment, Spyro heard laughter... the same laughter from that he had heard from the black dragoness. His body shivered as a strange new feeling hit him in the gut. 'What's wrong with me!' He screamed mentally. 'I feel strange... I feel...' His mouth twitched as his eyes shifted to an amber gold. He stood up ramrod straight and walked forward. As he turned a corner he finally found himself standing in front of Flame's room. He quickly pushed open the closed door..._

_His amber gold eyes narrowed as the pupil began to shrink to an angry slit. His mouth opened as his fangs seem to grow larger, sharper... "Flame... oh god... Flame... NOOoooo!" Spyro roared loudly, his voice cracking or shattering glass objects and containers in the room and echoing down the underground hallways of Willowbrook._

_**We will overcome it...**_

_Cailean, who had been reading the Tome, felt Spyro's pain echo across the realms and as he felt it he dropped the Tome down on his desk. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as tears started to fall from them. "Oh, Destiny, I am so... so sorry!" Cailean felt Flame's lifeforce energy changing. He opened his eyes quickly as he looked down at the fallen book on his desk. The book he had been reading which was his copy of the Tome of Ages began to glow. He looked at the book before picking it up off the desk. As he did he noticed that a message had appeared on his desk. His face creased in fear as he felt an icy chill hit him. He read the message he had received in his mind:_

_**The Past and Present will soon collide...  
As Darkness Falls...  
Heroes rise...  
As the end of one Age draws near...  
A New Journey will at last begin...  
The Portal to Earth has opened... **_

_Cailean sat back in his chair and sighed. "So, he is coming here. The war has begun... I must prepare!"_  
------------------

_The Dark Master reappeared in a swirling dark cloud that he materialized from inside his main chambers. He smiled as he found his young black dragoness servant waiting for him. She smiled as he glanced at her. "Greetings, Master." She said. The Dark Master grinned and chuckled under his breath. "I have done as you asked. Spyro will soon join us whether he wants to or not."_

_The Dark Master sat down on his throne as his dark white pupiled eyes glowed. "Excellent, my dear Cynder. Now onward to phase two of my plan. Soon everything will be as it should be. Now..., let's begin...!"_

_**The Invasion has begun...**_  
**------------------------------------**

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms thru it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more,,,  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness._**  
"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**_

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world  
**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 02: Childhood's End, ****Part 1 of 7 -  
Season of Change**

_**"Hear me, Dragon of Destiny, the Circle summons you..."**_

"Who are you...?" Spyro asked shaking his aching head his amber gold eyes glancing around his brother's silent room. Hunter and the others looked at him worried by his actions and especially worried about his changed eye color.

_'Something is very wrong with Spyro. His eyes have never done that before.' _Hunter thought to himself as he reached out and gently touched Spyro's tense left shoulder. Spyro's amber gold eyes lock with his. "Buddy, you know who we are!" Hunter said, his voice full of concern for his friend. Spyro glanced at him and the others, his facial expression blank and a tad bit cold. Hunter's eyes widen as he realized something was indeed wrong. "Spyro... what is it? What's wrong?!" Spyro's head whipped around, his amber gold eyes taking on a strange distant glance.

"WHO ARE YOU...?" Spyro growled as he grabbed his head in both paws. His claws began to grow longer making him pull them back from his head and glance at them with a very worried expression on his face. '_What... what's happening to me! I don't understand... I am not doing...'_ Spyro thought as he heard the same chanting voice in his head again. His friends stared in shock at him.

_**"We are the Circle... the Circle... we summon thee! Come... come... come... come... come... come..."**_

"STOP IT...! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Spyro roared as his amber gold eyes shot open wide as his black pupils dilated even more then they had already taking on a totally different shape. He grabbed his head again and gritted his teeth as his amber gold eyes began to glow. As this happened his body stood up ramrod straight as he turned his glance to his worried friends. His friends frowned at the strange distant look in Spyro's glowing eyes. He looked like he wasn't thinking clearly. It was almost like he wasn't himself but someone else. "Please... Go away..." He said in a strange low and distant voice as his body began to shake as a strange white glow surrounded him. Ember's eyes went wide.

"SPYRO...!" She yelled as she reached for him. Spyro's amber gold eyes suddenly went totally pupilless as the amber gold color glowed even brighter. As that happened Ember was thrown backwards away from him by a pulse of energy. She slammed into the wall leaving a dent in the surface of the wall in the form and shape of her body. She groaned as she slid down the wall to the floor. Elora and Bianca went over to help her back to her feet as the whole room began to shake. "What's happening...?!" Ember screamed, a tone of fear present in her otherwise clear voice.

"I don't know!" Hunter growled as he reached out, in a blur of speed, and grabbed Spyro's shoulders with both of his paws. As he did Spyro discharged another powerful pulse wave of green energy... Hunter's eyes went wide and as they did he felt his whole body slowly start to go numb. He tried to scream mentally but found himself unable communicate with his friends...

As his head fell to the side as he felt his control over his body slip away. He tried to let go of Spyro but found himself unable to. His vision began to faded in and out and as that happened he felt himself beginning to slip away. '_NO... NOOOOOO, Spyro help meeee!' _He screamed mentally as he fought with every single fiber of his being to stop whatever was happening to him. However, he discovered to his horror that he could do nothing...

Nothing but fall into the...

**Unknown**

Hunter groaned and opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling of... He eyes went wide slightly as he quickly realized he wasn't where he was before. He quickly sat up and as he did his stomach did a 180 flip making him almost throw up but luckily for him he his stomach was empty. He shook his head and as he did he felt himself fade away and reappear in a large chamber of some sort of meeting hall. He glanced around the hall at the hovering monitors that displayed strange information in different languages that he couldn't understand. As he did this he found himself staring at the at the cloaked faces of a group of seven cloaked beings that sat at a hovering table. Hunter gasped in surprise at them... He didn't know who they were or where he was for nothing around him looked familiar to him. _'Who are you? What are you doing to my friend?'_ Hunter asked, his voice strangely calm. The beings turned and glanced at him calmly and as they did one of the beings stood up from the table and pulled back his/her cloak revealing...

Hunter's eyes went wide in shock as his blue eyes saw who it was... _'What the...? Who are you?' _ The stranger walked toward him and as he/she moved toward him the cloak vanished revealing the muscular body of the male that lay hidden beneath it. This stranger, Hunter realized, was much taller then him. In fact as the stranger came to rest in front of him he did a rough estimate in his head of 7'5. The stranger stared down at him. Hunter's face stared up at him in awe and surprise. _'Who are you, sir?'_ The stranger's left eyebrow raised as a grin appeared on his face.

"I can't tell you, Hunter. But deep down you know the answer to the question even if you find it hard to accept it. The truth is, young Seer, that some things are better left unknown to those who aren't ready to understand their importance..." He paused and raised his left paw... A glowing ball of energy appeared and as it did the stranger tossed it at him. Hunter raised his right paw and caught the ball of energy and as he did he knew who this stranger was...

_'How can this be?! I don't understand what is happening...'_ Hunter said. As he said that he felt the ground shake as the heavy footsteps of someone very large entered the chamber and stopped behind him.

"Your destiny is what awaits you..." He heard from the person behind him. Hunter turned slowly and as he did his mouth opened wide as he looked up at the tall regal dragon behind him. The tall dragon, clad in a silver and gold armored battle vest and glowing gauntlets smiled and nodded... "There is more going on then you currently know, Seer. May your coming journey be one of peace and hope..." The dragon then turned and as he did the whole chamber shook and the wall exploded... The gathered group dived for cover as the light gem walls flew in every direction. The large dragon shield himself, Hunter and the other member of the group near them.

"Go! Quickly!" The dragon yelled glancing down at Hunter before turning as to face his opponent. Hunter's eyes went wide as he saw who that opponent was...

_'Nooooo...!'_ Hunter screamed in horror as his vision flashed and he fell backwards... Hunter opened his eyes and found himself next to a huge adult white scaled dragoness, who sat upright in a meditative trance, her massive clawed front paws folded over her large legs. Her long tail curled around her. Hunter glanced at her and looked her over careful. He started to slowly back up but found himself unable to move. His eyes went wide as he realized that the dragoness' long tail was wrapped around his waist keeping him in place.

"Don't be afraid, young one. I won't hurt you." She said in a gentle rumbling tone.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled and as she did she opened her eyes to look down at him.

His mouth went dry as he looked up at her and recognized her. "Ember..." She lowered her large horned head to look him in the eye. As she glanced at him she unwrapped her tail from around his waist.

"Yes, Hunter, I am Ember but not the Ember you know." She said cryptically. Hunter's face creased in surprise as the dragoness' body started glowing and as it did she shrunk down from her 30 feet tall height to her still tall 9'5 height. Hunter looked around in shock and fear at finding himself yet again in an unknown location. She noticed his reaction and said, "Don't be afraid, Hunter. I have been expecting you."

"Expecting... me... How?! Where am I?!" He asked, his voice full of shock.

"Calm yourself and come with me." She said as she sighed, raised her right paw into the air and as she did both she and Hunter vanished. A few seconds later they reappeared outside on a large balcony... Hunter first glanced around the balcony trying to figure out where he was before he turned and glanced down. He gasped in surpised... amazed at the amazing sight that he saw before him. Down below the large balcony, a strange very beautiful, unfamiliar city stretched outward toward the horizon. Hunter slowly turned to face her, his face a mask of total confusion. "Ember... is this the future?" She looked down at him, her face not revealing anything. "Please, I must know."

"I am sorry but I can't tell you when this is... The truth is Hunter that this place and time are not known. You will have to figure out the answer for yourself." She said softly as she looked up and as she did her eyes went wide. Hunter looked up as well and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

"It can't be...!" He said, his voice a haunted whisper. "What is going on here?" At that moment a huge muscular dragon landed in front of both him and Ember. The dragon laughed, insanity present in his deep voice. Hunter backed away from the dragon shaking his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. The male dragon advanced and as he did his mouth opened in a fearsome fang-filled smile.

"So, Seer, I see that you are here." The male dragon's nostrils flared as smoke trails started billowing from them. "However, I am afraid that I simply cannot allow you to interfere with my plans." As he said that his gold eyes took on a reddish tint. Hunter's eyes went wide and he shook his head back and forth not willing to accept what was happening...

"No no no no... this isn't happening...! This is all wrong! I am dreaming! I am dreaming!" Hunter screamed. Ember stepped in front of him, her face creased in an angry snarl.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" She roared before turning her head slightly to look down at him. "Hunter, you must go now!" She said before turning back to face the much larger dragon. She opened her wings and flew toward him transforming to her full size as she collided with him. Ember roared as she slashed bloody gash in the male's chest. He roared out in pain and flapped his massive wings souring up into the sky. Ember followed him... The two dragons clashed in the air clawing, biting and unleashing fire, lightning and ice attacks at each other. The male dived at Ember. Ember dodged the dive and breath a powerful stream of fire into the other dragon's back burning his wings. The male roared, spun around and unleashed a wave of ice shards that hit Ember making her roar in pain. She tried to avoid the attack and instead ended up colliding with the male dragon's fist in her face. Ember roared out in pain as the jarring punch to her head dazed her. The male grinned and tried to follow his attack through but was stopped by a powerful left blast of golden flames that crashed into him and sent him spinning through the air out of control. The male dragon roared and tried to recover only to find himself face to beak with a large phoenix.

"YOU! Why do you always have to stick your beak where it doesn't belong?!" The male dragon roared and and sent a wave of ice shards flying at the fire bird.

"I guess it is just in my nature to do so!" The large phoenix said calmly as his beak curled upward in a grin. "Sirius wouldn't let you guys get away with doing evil things and neither will I!" The phoenix raised his left taloned paw in front of him erecting a flame shield that rapidly melted the ice shards. The male dragon snarled as he dived at the phoenix. The phoenix let the dragon get close to him before vanishing in cloud of smoke. The dragon collided with the smoke and found himself surrounded in the blinding haze.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARDLY CHICKEN!" The dragon roared. He suddenly felt a talon tap him on the back of his right shoulder. The dragon turned just in time to see the quickly reappearing phoenix behind him. The male dragon's face creased in look of total shock and surprise. He raised his right fist and punched outward at the phoenix's head. The male phoenix caught his fist in his left taloned palm and held it there in a tight bone-crushing grip. The male dragon's eyes went wide in pain and horror as he realized that he had messed up. He attempted correct his mistake by using his right fist to hit the phoenix. The punch connected knocking the phoenix's head back and to the side with a loud audible... 'CRACK'. The dragon's face creased in a dark grin. "Not so tough are you, hot shot!" The dragon's cocky statement earned him a roar of pain as the male bird gripped his left paw harder, breaking his paw. The male dragon screamed and tried to pull away but the bird held own and continued to apply more pressure to his broken paw. The male dragon's eyes filled with tears as he felt the phoenix's powerful grip began to crush his paw. The male dragon reached out hit the phoenix in the chest with his left paw and in the process burned his paw. The phoenix sighed...

The phoenix, to the dragon's shock and horror, began to chuckle as his head came back forward as the bird turn his head slightly to the left and then right realigning his neck. The phoenix glared at him, his beak creased in a snarl. "You obviously have not fought one of my kind or me before." He screeched as his eyes narrowed. "You should know better."

"You don't scare me, bird!" The male dragon growled. The male phoenix's left fist hit him in a series of powerful jabs that was so fast that it was blur of motion. The dragon roared in pain as each punch hit him and after the fifth or sixth punch bones could be heard breaking.

"BIRD... Bird! Excuse me...! You are one pathetically arrogant dragon, Shamus! Oh, and by the way my name is Kieran, not BIRD! Make sure you get THAT through that hard arrogant head of yours." Kieran jabbed Shamus in the gut doubling the dragon over. Kieran followed the gut punch with uppercut to Shamus' chin. Shamus growled, unable to speak from having the air knocked out of him from the gut punch. Kieran grabbed Shamus' head and glared him in the eye. "You say you aren't afraid of me..." Kieran snarled. Shamus' face creased in look of pure rage at being so utterly defeated and beaten by a PHOENIX.

"I...won't...forget...this..., Kieran!" Shamus snarled in a low defiant tone. Kieran sighed and shock his head.

"I suggest you do forget this, Shamus! You don't want a rematch with me. I went easy on you this time but next time I will reduce you to ashes. Your master should have taught you better when it comes to fighting against a phoenix. I know of only a few dragons who are powerful enough to take on one of my kind and have a chance of winning. You, I am afraid, are out of your league. I could have easily killed you but I didn't. Be thankful that I am merciful. If you had encounter any other phoenix besides me and a few others you would be dead. Now, I suggest that you leave and don't come back. For if you do..." Kieran said and left the rest unsaid. The phoenix released the dragon's nearly crushed right paw. Shamus raised his left paw to punch Kieran and froze as the phoenix glared at him shaking his head. "Don't even try it!" Kieran said calmly. Shamus growled and lowered his head as he turned flew off in shame. Ember flew up next to him.

"Kieran, I thought you were away training." Ember said. Kieran glanced at her and smiled as they both slowly descended to the ground where Hunter had stood the whole time watching the battle in stunned silence.

"I was away training but I decided to take a break. I sensed that one of my friends were in trouble so I came as quickly as I could to help out." Kieran said. Ember smiled.

"Thank you." She said before they both landed softly on the balcony. She walked gesturing for Kieran to follower her. As soon as Kieran saw Hunter he smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"Greetings, Seer, I see my timing was perfect. I am glad to see you arrived." Kieran said as his large wings folded behind him. Kieran reached out his right hand to Hunter, who stepped forward and grabbed it in a firm shake.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are. Would you be so kind to tell me?" Hunter asked. Kieran sighed as his eyes creased in sadness. Hunter noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hunter, there is more things wrong here then you know. I know that you are confused and I am sorry but there are things I know that you wouldn't understand. All I can say is to have faith in yourself and your friends." Kieran said.

"Well, if you can't answer some of my other question could you at least answer one question for me?" Hunter asked. Kieran smiled.

"Let me guess... You want to know is this the future?" Kieran asked. Hunter nodded. "Who knows what the future holds, Seer. The future has yet to be written." Kieran started walk away but paused as he passed near Hunter's left ear. "However...," He whispered, "I will say that your destiny will be one of many choices. So chose wisely. Do that and who knows. Maybe you will one day know the answer for yourself." Kieran turned and glanced back Ember who had folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry, Ember, but I just couldn't resist giving him a hint!" Kieran's body began to glow and then he became a living flame. "Take care, Seer. See ya!" He screeched as he disappeared into a ball of flame that vanished. Ember came to stand by Hunter and shook her head.

"I swear he likes to show off way too much." She said before her face creased in a gentle smile. "But thanks to him and others like him peace and order are maintained." Ember's smile faded off her face as she said, "I just wish..." She stopped herself as she looked at Hunter. "Hunter, it is time I sent you back where you belong."

"So this is the future after all!" Hunter said with a lopsided grin. Ember rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Maybe it is... maybe it isn't. Let's just call this a sneak peak ahead. However, trust me when I say that you won't remember any of this until the time comes for you to know." Ember said. "Now, away with you..."

"How do get back?" Hunter asked. Ember chuckled and as she snapped her talons and a portal appeared below Hunter.

"You fall back..." She said as he found himself falling through the portal as it closed giving Hunter one last look at Ember's grinning face and the face of...

Hunter's eyes went wide... "SPYRO?"  
-----------------------------------------

Hunter threw back his head and roared as the energy from Spyro sliced through him. He tried to let go but found his body frozen. _'OH NO... WHAT IS WRONG! I... I... CAN'T MOVE!'_ At that moment Spyro glanced at him, his face creased in pain as sweat rolled down his brow in torrents. He gritted his teeth which now were very long as his body began to glow and pulse with even more energy. Spyro's tail swung forward, hitting Hunter in the chest. The hit knocked him away into the wall. Hunter groaned as he gently grabbed his head and slowly pulled himself back to his feet to glance at Spyro. Spyro's face was creased in a grimace of extreme pain. He tried to move but instead found himself locked in position. A deep-throated growl came from him as another wave of searing pain crashed over him like a tidal wave. His glowing body suddenly changed to his warrior form. Ember's eyes went wide in shock along with everyone else in shock as they all backed up slightly. Spyro body stopped glowing as he glanced down at Flame's unconscious form. Spyro's face creased in an unreadable expression as he reached down for Flame...

"What are you doing?" Ember asked as she tried to step forward towards the bed. Spyro froze and turned his amber gaze over at her and the others and as he did his eyes narrowed and he growled. Ember gasped slightly as saw in his angry eyes a strange wild look. '_Spyro... Oh, Spyro what has happened to you? Let me into your mind so I can...' _She froze and grabbed her head, her eyes closing slightly as she gritted her fangs continued to walk forward despite the growl. Spyro raised his left paw and tried to use a newly awaken ability to throw Ember backwards. Ember raised her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes. Spyro's attack slammed into her but instead of doing as it was suppose to it bounced back in his direction and sent him flying into the wall shaking the whole room with the impact. Ember opened her eyes and glanced over at Spyro as he groaned and stood back up. She blinked once... twice and then just looked around the room. _'Who stopped Spyro's attack?' _ When no one stepped forward or said anything she realized that she had done it. _'But... how...? How did I stop his attack? I... I don't understand.'_ As she stood there in shock she didn't notice Spyro bend down and pick up Flame's unconscious form.

"SPYRO, STOP!" Bianca yelled. Spyro growled and before anyone else could make a move to stop him he rapidly turn and crashed through the back wall of the room and ran down the high ceiling hallway on the other side. Ember and Elora glanced at each other and nodded as they ran after Spyro. Hunter and Bianca, with Nestor and the others followed.  
---------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...  
Somewhere...**

"SPYRO!!" Hunter and Ember screamed as the sound of the shockwave finally drowned out their screams. Both of them looked at each other and decided that it might be a good idea to take cover, but just as they started to move Ember grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Hunter frowned and reached down with his right paw to help Ember back to her feet. Ember growled and slapped Hunter's right paw away and started to drag herself away from the cheetah.

"Ember! What's wrong with you? Let me help you...!" Hunter yelled as he followed the white dragoness. Ember groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

"We have to help Spyro," She yelled as Flame body slammed Spyro into the ground. Spyro roared out in pain. Ember ran toward Flame and using her powers knocked him away from Spyro. She reached down and pull Spyro to his feet. "Spyro are you alright?" Spyro growled in pain and shook his head. Ember turned to Galen. "Galen, teleport us out of here." Galen nodded and closed his eyes.

Flame turned to face Galen with narrowed eyes. "OH NO YOU DON'T, TRAITOR!" Flame roared in an echoing double voice. The dark symbols on his body lit up as he unleashed a powerful fireball that flew swiftly across the ground ripping and incinerating everything in its path. Galen's eyes snapped open just as he finished his chant and teleported them away and not a moment too soon because the fireball had almost reached them. Flame cursed as he powered down. "Next time, brother!" He snarled as he raised his paw opening a swirling dark portal that sucked him in before vanishing...  
----------------------

**Meanwhile...**

As they ran after Spyro, Ember kept yelling at Spyro to stop but Spyro kept running. Ember glanced at Hunter. "What's wrong with him. It's like he possessed or something. I have never seen this happen to him before." Hunter nodded before his face creased in pain and he gripped his head. Ember stopped running. "Hunter... are you okay..." Hunter gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

"I am fine... Go on and stop Spyro. I'll be right behind you." He said. The others all nodded, except for Bianca, and followed Ember. Bianca knelt down next to Hunter and gently touched his left shoulder. Hunter looked at her and tried to grin but as he opened his mouth he felt his body started shaking and he fell to the floor convulsing.

"HUNTER...!" Bianca screamed as she touched him. Hunter suddenly reached out and grabbed her left shoulder roughly. His claws started to extend and he released her shoulder quickly before he hurt her. He crawled away from her like a wounded animal as he continued to convulse and scream. Bianca's face creased in worry as she followed him. She tried to touch him again with her left paw but he knocked her paw away. Hunter's eyes snapped open wide as he looked at her.

"Get away from me... Bianca... Something is happening to me and I can't stop it... aahhhhhh!" Hunter screamed and then suddenly he vanished leaving Bianca standing there alone.

"HUNTER!!!" She screamed. As she screamed a flash blinded her and the next thing she knew she and her friends were standing before a gold dragoness. The gold dragoness smiled as she bowed to them.

"Welcome... welcome to the Hall of the Circle Council... We have been expecting you?" She said. Everyone glanced around in shock and awe at the chamber. "So are you ready to begin. Destiny?" As she said that they all turned to see Spyro back to normal. Ember ran and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Spyro, what happened?" Ember asked. She glanced around the hall at the gathered dragons. "What is going on?" Spyro sighed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before glancing down at her.

"Ember, I don't know. However..." Spyro said as his eyes narrowed taking on a feral look as he stared at the gold dragoness in the eye. "I assure you that fully intend to find out!" The gold dragoness cocked an eyebrow.

"Again I ask you, Spyro... Dragon of Destiny... Are you ready to begin?" Spyro's face creased in snarl as he started to shake his head but stopped as she glared at him. "I suggest you say yes."

"Or you'll do what?" Spyro snarled. The gold dragoness smiled.

"Nothing, Spyro. I am not going to threaten you but I will remind you that only the healers of the Circle Council can heal your brother. Otherwise, Flame will die..." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now, I'll ask you one more time... Are you ready to begin?" Spyro opened his mouth to respond.

"Yes, I am ready." He said, his voice rumbling with barely contained anger. As soon as he said that Inferno stepped forward.

"I hope you are serious, Spyro because if you aren't then I guarantee you that you won't survive. So are you really serious? Will you chose to put your own life on the line to save your brother's?" Spyro's jaw locked in a serious expression as he nodded. Inferno smiled as he moved. Spyro's left eyebrow raised and the next thing he knew he was on his but electricity stinging him. Spyro glanced up into the blue eyes of a yellow dragon who grinned down at him.

"Well, hero, I'm am Volt, son of the Guardian of Lightning and I will be the first to show you just how far you have yet to go. Welcome... welcome to the end of your childhood, Spyro. The Rite of Passage begins... NOW!"  
-------------

**Meanwhile...**

A young phoenix sits on a large boulder in a field of flowers. The wind blows around him gently soothing and caressing his feathers. Kieran lays back on the rock and glanced up at the blue sky. Cailean had sent him outside so that he could do some house cleaning with Aurora's help. Kieran sighed and closed his eyes as his beak creased in a content smile.

"Excuse me... but I am looking for someone named Kieran." Someone said. Kieran's eyes snapped opened as he sat up and turned to the figure behind him.

"Who are you?" Kieran asked as he stood up. The figure, who was wearing a cloak pulled back the hood revealing his face. Kieran's eyes went wide at the sight of the adult phoenix.

"My name is Sirius... I take it you are Kieran." He said. Kieran nodded just as Cailean and Aurora walked up. Sirius turned to face them with a grin. "Greetings, I take it you are the other one." Cailean calmly walked up to Sirius.

"You are Sirius of the Sky Phoenix Clan." Cailean said. Siruis nodded. "Why are you here?" Sirius turned and glanced at Kieran.

"I am here just to meet Kieran. I hope you don't mind." Sirius said.

"I don't mind." Cailean said as he gestured for Sirius to follow him. Sirius and Cailean stepped away from Aurora and Kieran and kept walking into they were out of their hearing range. "Now, Sirius, I know you didn't just make a blank trip here to just meet Kieran. Why are you REALLY here?!" Sirius chuckled.

"I see that I can't put anything over you, Cailean. Well, if you must know, I came here to meet both you and Kieran. I came to ask you when are you planning to start really training Spyro, Ember and Flame?" Cailean smiled.

"Soon..., Sirius. I am aware of Flame's current condition and the trials that Spyro is now going thru. I'll wait until after all other matters have been taken care of before I start training the others. Now, why are you interested in Kieran?"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, Legendary One. But my interest in young Kieran is not your concern. I just came to see how he is doing. I will come by every now and again to check on him. Take care of him." Sirius said as he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know why you came here." Cailean said. Sirius paused.

"Oh really... Tell me!" Sirius said. Cailean folded his arms across his chest.

"Kieran's future is why! You want to teach Kieran how to control his powers." Sirius chuckled and started to walk away again. "Hey, I am right aren't I? If you want to teach him how to control his powers then you have my blessings!" Sirius stopped walking away and turned to glance at Cailean.

"Sorry, Cailean, but Kieran is too young for my style of training. In time, he'll be old enough but not yet. I suggest you fireproof your home and book collection in the meantime. Trust me, I know what I am talking about. Oh and be sure to teach him how to stay calm. You don't want an angry young phoenix who can't control his powers on your hands. That is an accident just waiting to happen. All I can do is wish you the best of luck. See ya." Sirius burst into flames and disappeared leaving Cailean to roll his eyes.

"Ha ha ha... very funny... you old bird! I hate it when a phoenix decides to be sarcastic." Cailean said. Cailean return to Aurora and found her alone. "Aurora, where is Kieran?" Aurora pointed back in the direction of Cailean's house. Cailean turned and ran back home with Aurora following. "KIERAN...

"WHAT?!! I DIDN'T DO ANY...THING..." Kieran yelled just before he sneezed setting Cailean's bed on fire. "OOPS, hehe, sorry about that, Cailean." Cailean sighed as he put the fire out and repaired the damage.

"Why me?" He said before gripping his head as Kieran and Aurora vanished... "What the..." He glanced around and found himself alone until someone knocked on the door. Cailean, still slightly dazed, walked over to his door and opened it letting Aurora in.

"Hi, Cailean, it's good to see you. I brought lunch for the both of us..." Aurora said before she paused noticing Cailean's stunned expression. "Cailean? What's wrong, Cailean?" Cailean's face creased in look of worry.

"Nothing, Aurora. Everything is alright..." He said as he felt a cold shiver run through him. _'Something very weird is going on here...'_ "Aurora..." Cailean said as he decided to test his theory.

"Yes, love." She said with a grin.

"Where's Kieran?" He asked. Aurora's facial expression became one of total confusion.

"Kieran? Who's Kieran?" She asked. Cailean found a chair and fell into it, his face creased even more in worry. Aurora sat down next to him putting down the food she had with her. "Cailean tell me what's wrong. You asked me about this Kieran person and I have never heard of him."

"Aurora, I don't know..." He started to say before everything around him faded out and he found himself in a dark meeting chamber standing face to face with...

"YOU..." Cailean growled.

The stranger chuckled... "Yes, Cailean, it's nice to see you again."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Oh, hi again, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time. Here is today's Vision...**

**I see pain and suffering...  
Spyro, oh Spyro be strong...  
The Trials of fate will be hard...  
The Lessons of life will be difficult...**

**Honor and Glory...  
Each has its rewards...  
But nothing outweighs friendship or love.  
And so the path ahead begins  
As A Rite of Passage awaits...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END, PT. 2...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey Continues... here it is the next episode of the newest chapter in the Dragon of Destiny Saga... Here is the part two of the first three part episode of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.** So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

_**Recap...**_

Hunter groaned and opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling of... He eyes went wide slightly as he quickly realized he wasn't where he was before. He quickly sat up and as he did his stomach did a 180 flip making him almost throw up but luckily for him he his stomach was empty. He shook his head and as he did he felt himself fade away and reappear in a large chamber of some sort of meeting hall. He glanced around the hall at the hovering monitors that displayed strange information in different languages that he couldn't understand. As he did this he found himself staring at the at the cloaked faces of a group of seven cloaked beings that sat at a hovering table. Hunter gasped in surprise at them... He didn't know who they were or where he was for nothing around him looked familiar to him. _'Who are you? What are you doing to my friend?'_ Hunter asked, his voice strangely calm. The beings turned and glanced at him calmly and as they did one of the beings stood up from the table and pulled back his/her cloak revealing...

Hunter's eyes went wide in shock as his blue eyes saw who it was... _'What the...? Who are you?' _ The stranger walked toward him and as he/she moved toward him the cloak vanished revealing the muscular body of the male that lay hidden beneath it. This stranger, Hunter realized, was much taller then him. In fact as the stranger came to rest in front of him he did a rough estimate in his head of 7'5. The stranger stared down at him. Hunter's face stared up at him in awe and surprise. _'Who are you, sir?'_ The stranger's left eyebrow raised as a grin appeared on his face.

"I can't tell you, Hunter. But deep down you know the answer to the question even if you find it hard to accept it. The truth is, young Seer, that some things are better left unknown to those who aren't ready to understand their importance..." He paused and raised his left paw... A glowing ball of energy appeared and as it did the stranger tossed it at him. Hunter raised his right paw and caught the ball of energy and as he did he knew who this stranger was...

_'How can this be?! I don't understand what is happening...'_ Hunter said. As he said that he felt the ground shake as the heavy footsteps of someone very large entered the chamber and stopped behind him.

"Your destiny is what awaits you..." He heard from the person behind him. Hunter turned slowly and as he did his mouth opened wide as he looked up at the tall regal dragon behind him. The tall dragon, clad in a silver and gold armored battle vest and glowing gauntlets smiled and nodded... "There is more going on then you currently know, Seer. May your coming journey be one of peace and hope..." The dragon then turned and as he did the whole chamber shook and the wall exploded... The gathered group dived for cover as the light gem walls flew in every direction. The large dragon shielded himself, Hunter and the other member of the group near them. "Go! Quckly!" The dragon yelled glancing down at Hunter before turning to face his opponent. Hunter's eyes went wide as he saw who that opponent was...

_'Nooooo...!'_ Hunter screamed in horror as his vision flashed and he fell backwards... Hunter opened his eyes and found himself next to a huge adult white scaled dragoness, who sat upright in a meditative trance, her massive clawed front paws folded over her large legs. Her long tail curled around her. Hunter glanced at her and looked her over careful. He started to slowly back up but found himself unable to move. His eyes went wide as he realized that the dragoness' long tail was wrapped around his waist keeping him in place.

"Don't be afraid, young one. I won't hurt you." She said in a gentle rumbling tone.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled and as she did she opened her eyes to look down at him.

His mouth went dry as he looked up at her and recognized her. "Em...ber...!" He said in surprise. She lowered her large horned head to look him in the eye. As she glanced at him she unwrapped her tail from around his waist.

"Yes, Hunter, I am Ember but not the Ember you know." She said cryptically. Hunter's face creased in surprise as the dragoness' body started glowing and as it did she shrunk down from her 30 feet tall height to her still tall 9'5 height. Hunter looked around in shock and fear at finding himself yet again in an unknown location. She noticed his reaction and said, "Don't be afraid, Hunter. I have been expecting you."

"Expecting... me...! How?! Where am I?!" He asked, his voice full of shock.

"Calm yourself and come with me." She said as she sighed, raised her right paw into the air and as she did both she and Hunter vanished. A few seconds later they reappeared outside on a large balcony... Hunter first glanced around the balcony trying to figure out where he was before he turned and glanced down. He gasped in surprised... amazed at the amazing sight that he saw before him. Down below the large balcony, a strange very beautiful, unfamiliar city stretched outward toward the horizon. Hunter slowly turned to face her, his face a mask of total confusion. "Ember... is this the future?" She looked down at him, her face not revealing anything. "Please, I must know."

"I am sorry but I can't tell you when this is... The truth is Hunter that this place and time are not known. You will have to figure out the answer for yourself." She said softly as she looked up and as she did her eyes went wide. Hunter looked up as well and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

"It can't be...!" He said, his voice a haunted whisper. "What is going on here?" At that moment a huge muscular dragon landed in front of both him and Ember. The dragon laughed, insanity present in his deep voice. Hunter backed away from the dragon shaking his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. The male dragon advanced and as he did his mouth opened in a fearsome fang-filled smile.

"So, Seer, I see that you are here." The male dragon's nostrils flared as smoke trails started billowing from them. "However, I am afraid that I simply cannot allow you to interfere with my plans." As he said that his gold eyes took on a reddish tint. Hunter's eyes went wide and he shook his head back and forth not willing to accept what was happening...

"No no no no... this isn't happening...! This is all wrong! I am dreaming! I am dreaming!" Hunter screamed. Ember stepped in front of him, her face creased in an angry snarl.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" She roared before turning her head slightly to look down at him. "Hunter, you must go now!" She said before turning back to face the much larger dragon. She opened her wings and flew toward him transforming to her full size as she collided with him. Ember roared as she slashed a bloody gash in the male's chest. He roared out in pain and flapped his massive wings soaring up into the sky. Ember followed him... The two dragons clashed in the air clawing, biting and unleashing fire, lightning and ice attacks at each other. The male dived at Ember. Ember dodged the dive and breath a powerful stream of fire into the other dragon's back burning his wings. The male roared, spun around and unleashed a wave of ice shards that hit Ember making her roar in pain. The male fired a lightning attack at her. She tried to avoid the attack and instead ended up colliding with the male dragon's fist in her face. Ember roared out in pain as the jarring punch to her head dazed her. The male grinned and tried to follow his attack through but was stopped by a powerful left blast of golden flames that crashed into him and sent him spinning through the air out of control. The male dragon roared and tried to recover only to find himself face to beak with a large phoenix. Hunter's mouth opened wide in awe at the sight of the regal bird. The bird flapped his large fiery wings as embers of flames swirled around his muscular body.

"It seems to me that you have taken a wrong turn somewhere." The male phoenix said calmly as his glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "Please leave now before there is trouble." The male dragon growled as his eyes narrowed in rage. The male phoenix sighed as the red flames his body was putting off change color as the phoenix prepared himself for battle.

"YOU! Why do you always have to stick your beak where it doesn't belong?!" The male dragon roared and and sent a wave of ice shards flying at the fire bird.

"I guess it is just in my nature to do so!" The large phoenix said calmly as his gold beak curled upward in a grin. "Sirius wouldn't let you guys get away with doing evil things and neither will I!" The phoenix raised his left taloned paw in front of him erecting a flame shield that rapidly melted the ice shards into water vapor. The male dragon snarled as he dived at the phoenix. The phoenix let the dragon get close to him before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. The dragon collided with the smoke and found himself surrounded in the blinding haze.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARDLY CHICKEN!" The dragon roared. He suddenly felt a talon tap him on the back of his right shoulder. The dragon turned just in time to see the quickly reappearing phoenix behind him. The male dragon's face creased in a look of total shock and surprise. He raised his right fist and punched outward at the phoenix's head. The male phoenix caught his fist in his left taloned palm and held it there in a tight bone-crushing grip. The male dragon's eyes went wide in pain and horror as he realized that he had messed up. He attempted correct his mistake by using his left fist to hit the phoenix. The punch connected knocking the phoenix's head back and to the side with a loud audible... 'CRACK'. The dragon's face creased in a dark grin. "Not so tough are you, hot shot!" The dragon's cocky statement earned him a roar of pain as the male bird gripped his left paw harder, breaking his right paw. The male dragon screamed and tried to pull away but the bird held on and continued to apply more pressure to his broken paw. The male dragon's eyes filled with tears as he felt the phoenix's powerful grip began to crush the bones in his broken paw. The male dragon reached out and hit the phoenix in the chest with his left paw and in the process burned his paw. The phoenix sighed...

The phoenix, to the dragon's shock and horror, began to chuckle as his head came back forward as the bird turn his head slightly to the left and then right realigning his neck. The phoenix glared at him, his beak creased in a snarl. "You obviously have not fought one of my kind or me before." He screeched as his eyes narrowed. "You should know better."

"You don't scare me, bird!" The male dragon growled. The male phoenix's left fist hit him in a series of powerful jabs that was so fast that only a blur of motion could be seen. The dragon roared in pain as each punch hit him and after the fifth or sixth punch bones could be heard breaking.

"BIRD... Bird! Excuse me...! You are one pathetically arrogant dragon, Shamus! Oh, and by the way my name is Kieran, not BIRD! Make sure you get THAT through that hard, arrogant head of yours." Kieran jabbed Shamus in the gut doubling the dragon over. Kieran followed the gut punch with an uppercut to Shamus' chin. Shamus growled, unable to speak from having the air knocked out of him from the gut punch. Kieran grabbed Shamus' head and glared him in the eye. "You say you aren't afraid of me..." Kieran snarled. Shamus' face creased in a look of pure rage at being so utterly defeated and beaten by a PHOENIX.

"I...won't...forget...this..., Kieran!" Shamus snarled in a low defiant tone. Kieran sighed and shook his feathered head.

"I suggest you do forget this, Shamus! You don't want a rematch with me. I went easy on you this time but next time I will reduce you to ashes. Your master should have taught you better when it comes to fighting against a phoenix. I know of only a few dragons who are powerful enough to take on one of my kind and have a chance of winning. You, I am afraid, are out of your league. I could have easily killed you but I didn't. Be thankful that I am merciful. If you had encounter any other phoenix besides me and a few others you would be dead. Now, I suggest that you leave and don't come back. For if you do..." Kieran said and left the rest unsaid. The phoenix released the dragon's nearly crushed right paw. Shamus raised his left paw to punch Kieran and froze as the phoenix glared at him with narrowed glowing gold eyes shaking his fiery feathered head. "Don't even try it!" Kieran said calmly. Shamus growled and lowered his head as he turned and flew off in shame. Ember flew up next to him.

"Kieran, I thought you were away training." Ember said. Kieran glanced at her as his beak creased in a smile as they both slowly descended to the ground where Hunter had stood the whole time watching the battle in stunned silence.

"I was away training but I decided to take a break. I sensed that one of my friends were in trouble so I came as quickly as I could to help out." Kieran said. Ember smiled.

"Thank you." She said before they both landed softly on the balcony. She walked toward Hunter gesturing for Kieran to follow her. As soon as Kieran saw Hunter he smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"Greetings, Seer, I see my timing was perfect. I am glad to see you arrived." Kieran said as his large wings folded behind him. Kieran reached out his right hand to Hunter, who stepped forward and grabbed it in a firm shake.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are. Would you be so kind to tell me?" Hunter asked. Kieran sighed as his eyes creased in sadness. Hunter noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hunter, there is more things wrong here then you know. I know that you are confused and I am sorry but there are things I know that you wouldn't understand. All I can say is to have faith in yourself and your friends." Kieran said.

"Well, if you can't answer some of my other question could you at least answer one question for me?" Hunter asked. Kieran smiled.

"Let me guess... You want to know is this the future?" Kieran asked. Hunter nodded. "Who knows what the future holds, Seer. The future has yet to be written." Kieran started to walk away but paused as he passed near Hunter's left ear. "However...," He whispered, "I will say that your destiny will be one of many choices. So chose wisely. Do that and who knows. Maybe you will one day know the answer for yourself." Kieran turned and glanced back at Ember who had folded her arms across her chest as her face creased in a slight frown. "Sorry, Ember, but I just couldn't resist giving him a little hint!" Kieran's body began to glow and then he became a living flame. "Take care, Seer. See ya!" He screeched as he disappeared into a ball of flame. Ember came to stand by Hunter and shook her head.

"I swear he likes to show off way too much." She said before her face creased in a gentle smile. "But thanks to him and others like him peace and order are maintained." Ember's smile faded off her face as she said, "I just wish..." She stopped herself as she looked at Hunter, noticing his questioning glance. "Hunter, it is time I sent you back where you belong."

"So this is the future after all!" Hunter said with a lopsided grin. Ember rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Maybe it is... maybe it isn't. Let's just call this a sneak peak ahead. However, trust me when I say that you won't remember any of this until the time comes for you to know." Ember said. "Now, away with you..."

"How do I get back?" Hunter asked. Ember chuckled and as she snapped her talons and a portal appeared below Hunter.

"You fall back..." She said as he found himself falling through the portal as it closed giving Hunter one last look at Ember's grinning face and the smiling face behind her. The smiling individual winked at Hunter...

Hunter's eyes went wide... "SPYRO?"  
-----------------------------------------

Hunter blinked as he found himself right back where he started... "Oh boy..." He said just before time resumed. Hunter threw back his head and roared as the energy from Spyro sliced through him. He tried to let go but found his body frozen. _'OH NO... WHAT IS WRONG! I... I... CAN'T MOVE!'_ At that moment Spyro glanced at him, his face creased in pain as sweat rolled down his brow in torrents. He gritted his teeth which now were very long as his body began to glow and pulse with even more energy. Spyro's tail swung forward, hitting Hunter in the chest. The hit knocked him away into the wall. Hunter groaned as he gently grabbed his head and slowly pulled himself back to his feet to glance at Spyro. Spyro's face was creased in a grimace of extreme pain. He tried to move but instead found himself locked in position. A deep-throated growl came from him as another wave of searing pain crashed over him like a tidal wave. His glowing body suddenly changed to his warrior form. Ember's eyes went wide in shock along with everyone else in shock as they all backed up slightly. Spyro body stopped glowing as he glanced down at Flame's unconscious form. Spyro's face creased in an unreadable expression as he reached down for Flame...

"What are you doing?" Ember asked as she tried to step forward towards the bed. Spyro froze and turned his amber gaze over at her and the others and as he did his eyes narrowed and he growled. Ember gasped slightly as saw in his angry eyes a strange wild look. '_Spyro... Oh, Spyro what has happened to you? Let me into your mind so I can...' _She froze and grabbed her head, her eyes closing slightly as she gritted her fangs continued to walk forward despite the growl. Spyro raised his left paw and tried to use a newly awaken ability to throw Ember backwards. Ember raised her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes. Spyro's attack slammed into her but instead of doing as it was suppose to it bounced back in his direction and sent him flying into the wall shaking the whole room with the impact. Ember opened her eyes and glanced over at Spyro as he groaned and stood back up. She blinked once... twice and then just looked around the room. _'Who stopped Spyro's attack?' _ When no one stepped forward or said anything she realized that she had done it. _'But... how...? How did I stop his attack? I... I don't understand.'_ As she stood there in shock she didn't notice Spyro bend down and pick up Flame's unconscious form.

"SPYRO, STOP!" Bianca yelled. Spyro growled and before anyone else could make a move to stop him he rapidly turn and crashed through the back wall of the room and ran down the high ceiling hallway on the other side. Ember and Elora glanced at each other and nodded as they ran after Spyro. Hunter and Bianca, with Nestor and the others followed.  
---------------------------------------

"I am fine... Go on and stop Spyro. I'll be right behind you." He said. The others, all except Bianca, nodded and followed Ember. Bianca knelt down next to Hunter and gently touched his left shoulder. Hunter looked at her and tried to grin but as he opened his mouth he felt his body started shaking and he fell to the floor convulsing.

"HUNTER...!" Bianca screamed as she touched him. Hunter suddenly reached out and grabbed her left shoulder roughly. His claws started to extend and he released her shoulder quickly before he hurt her. He crawled away from her like a wounded animal as he continued to convulse and scream. Bianca's face creased in worry as she followed him. She tried to touch him again with her left paw but he knocked her paw away. Hunter's eyes snapped open wide as he looked at her.

"Get away from me... Bianca... Something is happening to me and I can't stop it... aahhhhhh!" Hunter screamed and then suddenly he vanished leaving Bianca standing there alone.

"HUNTER!!!" She screamed. As she screamed a flash blinded her and the next thing she knew she and her friends were standing before a gold dragoness. The gold dragoness smiled as she bowed to them.

"Welcome... welcome to the Hall of the Circle Council... We have been expecting you?" She said. Everyone glanced around in shock and awe at the chamber. "So are you ready to begin. Destiny?" As she said that they all turned to see Spyro back to normal. Ember ran and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Spyro, what happened?" Ember asked. She glanced around the hall at the gathered dragons. "What is going on?" Spyro sighed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before glancing down at her.

"Ember, I don't know. However..." Spyro said as his eyes narrowed taking on a feral look as he stared the gold dragoness in the eye. "I intend to find out!" The gold dragoness cocked an eyebrow.

"Again I ask you, Spyro... Dragon of Destiny... Are you ready to begin?" Spyro's face creased in snarl as he started to shake his head but stopped as she glared at him. "I suggest you say yes."

"Or you'll do what?" Spyro snarled. The gold dragoness smiled.

"Nothing, Spyro. I am not going to threaten you but I will remind you that only the healers of the Circle Council can heal your brother. Otherwise, Flame will die..." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now, I'll ask you one more time... Are you ready to begin?" Spyro opened his mouth to respond.

"Yes, I am ready." He said. As soon as he said that Inferno stepped forward.

"I hope you are serious, Spyro because if you aren't then I guarantee you that you won't survive. So are you really serious? Will you chose to put your own life on the line to save your brother's?" Spyro nodded. Inferno smiled as he moved. Spyro's left eyebrow raised and the next thing he knew he was on his but electricity stinging him. Spyro glanced up into the blue eyes of a yellow dragon who grinned down at him.

"Well, hero, I'm am Volt, son of the Guardian of Lightning and I will be the first to show you just how far you have yet to go. Welcome... welcome to the end of your childhood, Spyro. The Rite of Passage begins... NOW!"  
----------

"Where's Kieran?" He asked. Aurora's facial expression became one of total confusion.

"Kieran? Who's Kieran?" She asked. Cailean found a chair and fell into it, his face creased in worry. Aurora sat down next to him putting down the food she had with her. "Cailean tell me what's wrong. You asked me about this Kieran person and I have never heard of him."

"Aurora, I don't know..." He started to say before everything around him faded out and he found himself in a dark meeting chamber standing face to face with...

"YOU..." Cailean growled.

The stranger chuckled... "Yes, Cailean, it's nice to see you again."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**And Now...  
The Story...  
Continues...**

"I see you are trying to play around with me again. What is your game this time...?!" Cailean growled. The strange nodded and as he did he grinned.

"I knew you would figure something was wrong. No, Cailean it wasn't me this time. The events you just experienced were all real as you know that they were. However, it doesn't matter because I intend to take your power for myself..." The stranger said as he stepped into the light revealing himself to be the one dragon Cailean knew all too well... Galen. Cailean's face creased in an angry snarl as his eyes narrowed and started to glow. "Now give me your power!"

"You know that there is no way in hell I am going to do that so save your breath! You are already too powerful as it is!" Cailean said as his elemental blade appeared in his right paw. Galen sighed and shook his head, his face set in a grim frown.

"I nearly killed you last time, Cailean. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY?!" Galen growled his left paw reach into the air in front of him. The air shimmered as Galen's glowing black blade appeared in his paw. Galen gripped the blade tightly and brought it to his chest. "NOW... GIVE ME YOUR POWERS OR YOU WILL DIE! I'LL ONLY ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME!" Cailean's glowing eyes narrowed even more as he swung his blade in front of himself, the blade shimmering with the beautifully light of each elemental property and power it contained. Galen snarled... "SO... YOU CHOSE DEATH! VERY WELL...!" Galen raced forward then. Cailean braced himself as Galen's blade made contact with his in a shower of sparks dark and light energy. Cailean growled and shoved Galen back away from him and then unleashed a powerful blast of fire in the for of two fireballs. Galen quickly dodged to the left as the fireballs missed him by a few inches and impacted against the wall. The wall exploded outward in a shower of rock and dust fragments. Galen glanced back at the wall and then looked back at Cailean. "Not bad! I see your powers have gotten much stronger since our last battle." Galen chuckled.

"What is so funny?!" Cailean growled. Galen suddenly vanished. "What the...?"

"You are! You still have no idea what you are up against... child!" Galen said calmly, his deep voice coming from all directions. Cailean's eyes shifted back and forth as he used his powers to detect his attacker. Cailean's eyes suddenly went wide as he noticed a dark shimmer in front of him and at that same moment he felt the air behind him shimmer.

_'So you are going to try to double team me with a copy.'_ Cailean thought as he quickly jumped to the right just as both Galen and his copy appeared slashing downward with their blades. The two blade made contact with the chamber floor sending out a wave of dark energy that raced across the floor ripping it open in both directions. Cailean's eyes went wide as he flew up into the ceiling of the large chamber to avoid falling thru the damaged chamber floor. Cailean then unleashed a blast of electricity that streaked outward and rapidly hit Galen. Galen roared as he was sent flying across the chamber. Cailean's face creased in a slight grin as he watched Galen slowly pulling himself to his feet as sparks of electricity sparked and flared around his muscular body. "You have greatly underestimated me, Galen. I am not going to let you get the upper hand in this battle. Not this time!" Galen roared, as his body was surrounded in a red aura and his eyes narrowed as he threw his sword at Cailean in the air. Cailean flapped his black feathered wings and flew down under the spinning blade as it sailed over him. Cailean then, in a burst of speed, dived toward Galen. As he dived he flipped his body into a ball. Galen chuckled and suddenly vanished leaving Cailean surprised as he quickly came out of his attack. "What the..." At that moment Cailean felt the wind around him start glowing. "Oh crap...!"

"Yes... oh crap is right!" Galen roared in laughter as he quickly attacked Cailean from the left... then right... then from behind. Cailean growled as each attack hit him with enough force to crack a rock. "Like I said, Cailean... YOU ARE A FOOL TO THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!" Galen quickly slashed Cailean across his chest with his right taloned paw drawing blood. Cailean backed up quickly clutching his chest with his blade-free left paw as he quickly whispered a healing spell. The wounds healed but as they did he raised his blade just in time to stop Galen's attack as Galen slammed his blade into his driving Cailean to his knees from the power of the swing. Galen's face creased in a snarl as his body bulged with muscle as he pushed down on Cailean's blade. Cailean, using his own strength, pushed Galen back and charged forward quickly so that he was in Galen's face.

The sound of blades rang and echoed around the rock chamber as both Cailean and Galen spun around each other in a rapid dance of flashing swords that sent sparks flying as they connected with each other time and time again. Galen knocked Cailean's blade from his paw and then swung to behead the younger dragon. Cailean, in blur of speed, ducked under the swing and gave Galen a powerful kicked to his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs. Galen gasped as Cailean followed the attack up with a powerful electrical uppercut to Galen's jaw sending him up into the air. Galen roared as the electricity from the blow shot thru his body. Cailean wasted no time and vanished in a blur, appearing over Galen as Galen found himself looking up into Cailean's narrowed eyes. "You... you... will... not defeat ME!" Cailean smiled as he wrapped his long tail around Galen's neck and spun around sending him flying into the chamber wall. The impact from the collision left an impression of Galen's body in the wall. Cailean landed and catching his falling blade in the process.

"Actually... I will!" Cailean said as he started chanting and running his claws along the hard surface of his blade. The blade began to pulse with elemental energy as his purple eyes took on an even brighter glow. "Now it ends...!" Cailean said, his voice echoing in different a tone as his body was surround in a white aura. Cailean charged forward in a burst of speed that left after images behind him. Galen's eyes went wide in horror as Cailean stabbed Galen thru the chest. Galen's wide eyes narrowed in shock as Cailean ripped his blade free and as he did Galen noticed that Cailean wasn't Cailean anymore...

"YOU!" Galen gasped. Alachna'an glared back at Galen through Cailean's eyes. "How is this possible?! Give me your power, Alachna'an!" Alachna'an stepped back from Galen and shook his head.

"No," Alachna'an said, his voice rumbling in a deep rich tone that commanded respect. "You will never get my powers, Galen!" Alachna'an's white wings opened wide behind him and began to glow with power. Galen's face went pale...

"NO... I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT VOID AGAIN!" Galen's body immediately grew larger as he destroyed the wall behind him. Galen roared as his wings flashed as he slammed his huge right paw into Alachna'an sending him flying backwards. Galen laughed and then... "_Dark Force Wave!_" Galen roared as he unleashed a powerful wave of dark energy that blew the wall apart behind Alachna'an as it hit him sending him through it. Galen flapped his wings and took off after him. "So you want to play...!" Galen growled. "Let's play... MY WAY!" Galen's whole body was surrounded in a powerful dark aura of energy as he grabbed Alachna'an. He did a back flip in the air and sent Alachna'an flying downwards into the mountain face of the outside of the chamber. Alachna'an slammed into the rock creating a crater. Galen smiled as he did another back flipped and unleashed a powerful wave of dark energy that crashed down on Alachna'an. Galen chuckled as he watched the explosion from the attack. "Game... set... MATCH!" Galen said as he turned to fly away. Unfortunately... for him it wasn't quite over yet.

"Actually, Galen..." A deep voice said with a hint of amusement present in its tone. "That is my line!" Galen froze and turned his head to glance back at the hovering black dragon that stared back at him with a grin on his face. Galen's eyes went wide in shock as his mouth went slacked jawed as he noticed that even after everything he had just done Alachna'an was fine. No... not just fine. Hell, he wasn't even hurt by the attacks. Alachna'an sighed and yawned as Galen just stared at him. "Well... come on I know you are wondering how I avoided being hurt by your attacks. So ask me how so we can bring this boring little battle to an end."

"How the hell did you avoid my attacks? You should be dead or at least unconscious. There is no way you could have survived that. What kinda dragon are you?" Galen asked, his voice quaking with fear. Alachna'an chuckled as he vanished and appeared behind Galen casting his large shadow over the dragon. Galen turned as Alachna'an punched him in the chest cracking some bones in the process.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Galen, but your attacks aren't working on me." Alachna'an said calmly. Galen's left eye twitched as his face went pale. Alachna'an noticed as his face creased in a grin. "I am so sorry but you just wasted all that energy for nothing. Cailean didn't get a chance to tell you... Did he?" Galen shook his head. "I can't get hurt... sorry but that is just the way things are. Oh, don't look so sad, Galen. I promise you that I will not hurt you..." Alachna'an's wings began to glow with golden energy as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Much!" Galen stared at the other dragon his body locked in shock as he became fully aware of his current situation.

"Nooooo!" Galen roared as he unleashed a powerful wave of dark energy. The wave flew toward Alachna'an. Alachna'an sighed shaking his head as he folded his arms and glowing wings over his chest as the wave hit and vanished leaving him untouched. "Oh crap!"

Alachna'an shook his head. "I am tired of this battle. Sorry but it is time to end this." He said as he vanished and then the next thing Galen knew he was being hit from every direction and the hits were breaking bones. Galen roared in pain as he breathed a fire blast at Alachna'an. Alachna'an absorbed the attack and opened his own mouth unleashing a breath attack that Galen had never seen before. The attack was a combination of every element that existed in the physical world.

"OH CRAPPPP!" Galen screamed as the beam hit him and sent him crashing to the ground. The impact made a five mile crater with him at its center smoking and twitching in pain. Alachna'an landed next to him and looked down at him shaking his head. Galen's face creased in a look of hatred for the other dragon. "I swear... I will win! Mark my words!"

Alachna'an shook his head as his wings began to glow. "I will admit that I do admire your determination, Galen, but I am afraid you are wrong. It is over for you. You are going back into that prison and this time you won't get out." He said calmly.

"I am sorry, Lord Cailean or is Alachna'an! But I am afraid I can't allow you to do that!" Alachna'an heard the voice and cursed as he turned to face the gold feathered phoenix behind him...

"Why are you here, Lord Tenos?!" He asked. Tenos smiled as his long glowing tail feathers swayed gently in the breeze. The tall Phoenix adjusted his white battle jacket that cover his black vest and muscular chest. Tenos glanced down at Galen and shook his head.

"Man... you really messed him up!" Tenos said as he glanced at his friend, his expression not a pleasant one. Alachna'an frowned seeing that expression.

"Yes, I did. Please let me complete my task and send him back to the void." Alachna'an said as he started to turn back to face Galen and continue where he had left off. Tenos coughed stopping him as the phoenix shook his regal head.

"I know you want him gone but unfortunately I can't allow you to that. I am sorry, Alachna'an, but I have my orders. I have to obey them. Now please... step away from Galen." Tenos said

"What if I said 'No' and just finished opening the Void. What would you do...?!" He asked as his eyes narrowed on Tenos. "Heck, what would you and Preservers do this time, Tenos?"

Tenos sighed and shook his head as his eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

"Alachna'an, please hold off on your planned action. I want him gone too but we have to let him stay here in our world just a little longer." Tenos said. Alachna'an opened his mouth to protest but Tenos shook his head. "Let me finish... He has a very important role to play in the coming events. The Dark Master is making plans that we are all worried about. He also seeks the power of the Dark Orbs as well as another power. Our leader has estimated that there is a 76.9 percent chance that we'll need Galen to be present to serve as an opposing force to the Dark Master. At least until Spyro and the others are strong enough..." Tenos gently touched Alachna'an on his right shoulder. "Please, my friend, spare him for now. We will need him in the long run." Alachna'an glared at him not liking what he was hearing.

"What good could he serve? The Chaos War is coming and we both know it! What can Galen do to help us. Hell, he is one of the ones responsible for bringing the situation to this point and you know it. If I send him away now then we won't have to do it later when things get worst and mark my words, Tenos, things are going to get much... much worst."

"Perhaps, but no one knows what the future holds." Rashelle said as she appeared and looked Alachna'an in the eye. "Not even I..." She paused as her expression took on one that surprised Alachna'an as he met her gaze and folded his muscular arms over his chest.

"Lady Rashelle, as the Dragoness of Time, how can you be so unsure of the future?" He asked, worry present in his tone. Rashelle sighed as her green eyes closed.

"Alachna'an," She said, her voice sounding tired and strained, "I have been having trouble lately due to issues better left undiscussed at the moment. All I know is that in the end he will end up playing a very important role in the battle that is to come." Alachna'an frowned.

"Why?!" He asked as he pointed at the now unconscious Galen. "You know what he is planning to do, Rashelle! You have foreseen this and yet now you want me to just let him go!" Rashelle frowned and gritted her teeth as she nodded.

"I am sorry, Alachna'an! I know many will pay the price for this decision later but it is better to sacrifice a few if in the long run it saves everyone else. Galen's fate has already been decided. Only he can change it if he so choses to do so." She said softly and Alachna'an could tell from her gritted teeth and unshed tears in her green eyes that she hated to say what she was saying. Alachna'an sighed and closed his eyes as his tense body calmed.

"Very well, Rashelle, I'll do as you request. But that doesn't mean I like it!" He said. Rashelle nodded.

"I know, Alachna'an, I don't like it either! But sometimes we must make the best of a bad situation." She said as she started to leave before Alachna'an stopped her.

"However, Rashelle, I must know why the timeline skipped like it did on Earth recently." Rashelle's face creased in worry as she glanced at Tenos. Tenos sighed as he transported them back to Earth.

"Alachna'an, the timeline is unstable due to many events that are occurring. What Galen told Cailean was indeed correct but due to some unknown factor the sequence of the events were wrong. At this point of time Kieran has yet to show up and yet he is here... Wouldn't you call that a tad bit strange?" Alachna'an nodded. "Well, the problem is that the timeline of Earth is out of sync with the timeline of the other Realms." Alachna'an rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Tenos get to the point of this... please." He said, his facial expression beginning to show he was getting irritated. Tenos frowned, his feathered crest lowering slightly.

"My my my... aren't we impatient today. Okay, I'll get to the point. My point is, pal, that we don't know. We think that someone else is involved but we don't know who it is at the moment. But we will keep you posted if we learn anything. Oh, by the way, tell Cailean not to worry and be prepared for what is to come." Tenos said as he turned to Rashelle and nodded. "Let's go, my lady!" They both vanished into a white portal leaving Alachna'an standing outside Cailean's home.

Alachna'an closed his eyes, took a deep breath and balled his paws into fists. "Thanks a lot for the info, buddy!" He said as he vanished and reappeared inside Cailean's home where he sat down in a chair and fell asleep. Cailean awoke a few minutes later and frowned as he looked around. "Okay, I guess I am stuck with Galen for the time being." Cailean felt a slight headache and rephrased his comment. "I guess 'WE' are stuck with him for the time being! Geez, Alachna'an, don't yell so loud in my head I am not deaf." Cailean took another glance around and sighed. "Well, I guess Kieran isn't..."

"Hey, Cailean, where have you been. Aurora left dinner for you and went home. She said she'll be back in the morning." Cailean turned to face Kieran. The young phoenix looked up at him with an innocent grin on his face.

_'Too innocent... okay, something is wrong here.' _Cailean thought as he rolled his eyes as he glanced at Kieran.

"Kieran, did you mess with anything while I was out?" Cailean asked. Kieran's smile faded as he backed away from Cailean.

"Uh... no... Not exactly." Kieran said. He then turned and ran back to his room slamming and locking his door. Cailean blinked his eyes as he wondered what had happened. He sighed and walked into his bedroom and found that the room was full of ashes. His bed, nightstand and parts of the wall were gone. Cailean's right eye twitched as he turned on his heels and stomped over to Kieran's door.

"KIERAN... OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Cailean screamed as knocked on the young Phoenix's door. Kieran didn't answer so Cailean shoved the door open with force and found the room empty. "Kieran?"

"Sorry, honey, but he isn't here!" Cailean turned to face the owner of the voice and was promptly punched hard in the face. "However, I am here to give you this message..." She punched him again aiming this time for his chest. Cailean grabbed her wrist and twisted around bring her into a headlock. She growled as Cailean saw who she was.

"Impossible... you shouldn't be here! Spyro told me he and the others sent you and the other members of your insane group back to the Phantom Realm." Cailean snarled. The blue dragoness growled as she shoved back hard against Cailean using her powerful muscles to slam him into the wall behind them. "Ugh..." Cailean growled as he was force to let go of her. The dragoness grinned as she spun around quickly punching Cailean in the chest hard knocking the breath out of him as his vision faded in and out.

"Tell, Spyro that we have something he wants. Oh, and as for Kieran, don't worry we'll take good care of him...!" Cailean looked her in the eye as her mouth creased in a dark smile showing off her fangs. "Don't even think of double crossing us or Kieran's life will come to an abrupt end! Also, don't ever try to hurt me!" She snarled before punching him again in the chest. Cailean screamed as he sagged down to the floor shaking as pain flowed through him. "Now, Take care... bye bye." She said blowing him a kiss before hitting him one last time in the face sending him into the land of unconsciousness...  
---------------------------------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms thru it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more,,,  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.  
"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."

"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world  


Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end." 

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpack on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his head fur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tail ring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 03: Childhood's End, ****Part 2 of 7 -  
Time of Revelations**

**Meanwhile...  
Elsewhere...**

Vanguard Command flew down a corridor of light as Ember and Spyro stood next to Galen as he brought the city out of the portal over a large city that lay in ruins. Ember glanced down at the city, her facial expression hard as Vanguard Command continued to fly over the ruins of Artisan Dragon Home.

"I can't believe that we came back here to see if we can find my father's copy of the Tome of Ages." Ember said softly as she fought hard to keep herself from breaking down in tears.

"I know, Ember." Spyro said softly as he gently hugged her. "This place brings back so many memories of good times and bad times." Ember nodded.

"Do your best to convince our friend to help us." Ember said. Spyro nodded pulling away from her. He left the main control room and headed off to go see his old friend... who would more then likely attack him on sight then say 'Hi, how are you doing?'

"Be careful, Spyro, he is not in a good mood at all." Hunter said as Spyro walked past him in the hall. Spyro nodded in silence and walked down the hall until he reached the large doors at the end of the hall. He took a deep breath before he pushed them open and went inside finding his old friend reading. As soon as Spyro entered and shut the door behind him the dragon dropped the book down on his desk and glared up at Spyro.

"I told Hunter to tell anyone who wanted to see me that I was not in the mood to see them. GET OUT!" The dragon growled. Spyro's eyes narrowed in anger as walked forward and as soon as he stood directly in front of his friend's desk he slammed his paws down on it as he glared at the other dragon.

"We need your help... pal! Now stop mopping around in this dark room and help us. You want to avenge Aurora's death don't you?! If so then get up off your ass and help us. You can help Galen..." The other dragon stood up with a roar as he slugged Spyro in the face sending him flying backwards against one of the metal bookcases in the room. The impact left a dent in the metal.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME AROUND ME! I HATE GALEN... I WILL NEVER WORK WITH HIM. NOT NOW OR EVER...!"

"Yes... you will work with him to translated the ancient text of the Tome of Ages so we can find out more about Z-E-R-O Lab and where it is located." Spyro growled as he rubbed his sore cheek and walked back to stand in front of Cailean's desk. Cailean growled as he stood face to face with Spyro glaring him in the eye as his body tensed.

"Tell Galen that he can go to hell! Now... get out!" Cailean roared as he turned his back to Spyro. Spyro grabbed Cailean and spun him around to face him. Cailean opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Spyro punching him in the face. Cailean fell back into his chair as Spyro jumped on the desk, bent down and grabbed Cailean by the throat.

"I have had enough of your constant whining and mopping over your loss! We all have lost someone precious to us! Now get up off your sorry ass and help us! Or do you want to go back to Earth and face Kieran! You know what he'll do to you if he sees you...!" Spyro growled as he released Cailean and turned away from him. Cailean sighed and pulled himself to his feet his eyes blazing with anger as his body tensed and began to grow to his warrior form. Spyro's body also tensed and grew until both male dragons had to kneel down to keep from going through the ceiling. "My god, Cailean, we used to be good friends years ago! Now, we barely even speak or get along anymore." Spyro said as his muscular shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath before he glanced back at Cailean. "Please... please... lets not fight. Help us put an end to this war. Please help us save the life of Bianca. I know how much you loved Aurora. She was a good friend and a very kind dragoness. Her lost will always be deeply felt by everyone." Cailean's angry expression faded as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he did this he shrunk back back down to his normal size and so did Spyro.

"Okay, I'll help but don't expect me to like working with 'HIM'." Cailean said as he came to stand next to Spyro. Spyro grinned as he placed his right paw on Cailean's left shoulder.

"Thank you! Now, let's go save the world, pal." Spyro said. Cailean's face creased in the first genuine smile he had ever shown in years.

"I agree, Destiny..."  
----------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro growled out in pain..., in anger... as his head slammed backwards into the chamber wall of the Circle Council yet again as Volt sighed and shook his head. "Oh come on, Spyro. You aren't even trying." Spyro roared and charged at Volt. Volt dodged to the side as Spyro flew passed him. Spyro's eyes went wide as Volt grabbed him sending a charge of electricity through him. Spyro screamed as smoke began to billow off his shaking form. Inferno face creased in an expression of concern.

"VOLT!! Stop! You are overdoing it! Perhaps he isn't ready for this type of fighting yet." Inferno said, his voice filled with worry. Volt glanced at Inferno and growled.

"Perhaps you are right." He said as he released Spyro from his touch. Spyro slumped to the floor still shaking as he fought to regain control of his body. Volt glared at Spyro with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe you are the Dragon of Destiny! How could such a pathetic dragon like you be a legendary dragon." Inferno, as well as the other dragons that were present in the chamber all stared at Volt in shock at his blunt, cruel comment.

"Volt," Ignitus said, as his eyes narrowed slightly, "show respect as befitting a guardian. I know you were taught better manners then you are currently showing." Volt sighed as he looked at the Fire Guardian elder.

"Why, why should I respect..." Volt snarled as he pointed a claw at Spyro, who was just starting to get back on his feet, his body still shaking slightly. "HIM?! He hasn't earned my respect. In fact, I don't see why we even bother to test him. Look at him... he is weak. To think that all our futures may depend on him is just plain sad. You all know that what I am saying is right. If we must depend on him then we might as well as just give up and join the Dark Master..." Everyone in the room gasped in shock at Volt's comment. Emerald stepped forward and snarled.

"I can't believe you, Volt! You have some nerve talking like that. We all know of Spyro's battles against Gnasty, Ripto and the others. How dare you stand here in this chamber and insult him in his face! You wouldn't even be here alive today if not for him." She said as her eyes narrowed at the young Lightning Guardian. "I can't believe how totally arrogant you are. If you want to be respected then show him some respect, _guardian_! Show us that you are even capable of doing that!" She spat in his face. Volt's icy blue eyes narrowed as his expression darken.

"Stop living in the past, Emerald! I don't care what he did years ago! I only care about what he does now!" He snarled, his nostrils twitching as his blue eyes began to glow. He turned away from her and gestured with his left paw toward Spyro who stood there with eyes closed as he tried to pull himself together from the recent attack. "Look at your... heroooo. Ohhh, he is sooo tough. He will save us from the darkness... ha ha ha. Oh please don't make me laugh. I say we just let Flame die and be done with it. Neither of them are worth our time!" Spyro's eyes snapped opened as he heard Volt's cold hearted comment and lack of concern for the life of his brother. Spyro's body tensed as his eyes began to glow with an amber gold light as his patience began to slip away like a flower on a fast moving river. He glared at Volt as his mouth opened in a fang filled snarl. Volt turned to face Spyro and grinned. "Ohh... did I say something to make you angry, oh chosen one. I meant every word I said. For a purple dragon you are pathetic. You'll never live up to the image of the first Spyro who defeated the Dark Master. I... wish... you... had... never... been... born... and the same goes for that twisted brother of yours. I hope he dies to save us all the trouble that will come if he lives. He is the Dragon of Chaos and as we all know he has no future or destiny. His fate and path have already been chosen." Spyro's body began to tremble as his anger began to rise. Volt laughed and sneered. "Face it, Spyro, your brother is no different then Galen. He will become just like him in the end. You would be better off letting that worthless excuse for a Legendary Dragon just DIE!" Volt growled the 'DIE' comment with a voice full of scorn and disgust. Spyro's amber gold eyes went wide...

Ember, Bianca and Elora all looked at each other with a frown before looking back at Volt. "Volt... I hope you are a fast healer." Ember said in a deadly calm voice. Volt looked at her with a raised questioning eyebrow. He turned to face Spyro again just as Spyro rushed forward in a blur of speed and delivered such a powerful punch to his face that the whole chamber echoed with the sound of the punch.

"SHUT UP!!!" Spyro roared. Volt grunted in pain as he was flung backwards into the wall cracking its surface as he bounced off it. Volt tried to recover as Spyro snarled and charged forward grabbing Volt by the throat. Volt gasped and glared up at Spyro with a look of utter shock.

"Let...me..go!" Volt gasped as he punched Spyro in the face. Spyro took the punch to his face and just held on. "Impossible!" Volt's face began to go pale, not from the lack of oxygen but because he saw something in Spyro's eyes that scared him. "Noooo!" Volt unleashed a wave of lightning into Spyro. Spyro let go and was flung across the chamber. Volt glared at Spyro and charged at him his body taken on a blue glow. "You are going down... NOW!" He growled. Spyro let him come and just as Volt neared him Spyro's chuckled as he ducked under Volt and gave him a powerful upper cut punch to his jaw. Volt was launched skyward and as he was Spyro followed. Spyro flew above Volt and grabbed him by the waist. "What the hell are you doing?" Spyro grinned...

"This...!" Spyro said as he spun around and body tossed Volt into the chamber floor. Volt impacted the floor so hard that he went through it. He screamed as he hit the floor of the chamber below. Spyro's wings began to glow as he began to charge up his attack. Ember backed up along with everyone else as Spyro unleashed a golden blast of energy at Volt. Volt saw the coming beam and moved just as the beam missed him by a few measly inches. Volt's eyes went wide as the beam melted a huge hole into the floor and kept going...

"Oh my...!" Volt said as his voice caught in his throat silencing him as the he watch the beam keep going down through the floors until it stopped eight floors down. Volt looked up as Spyro hovered looking down at him. Volt stood up and despite the fact that he was scared witless he refused to yield to Spyro. He growled as he opened his wings and soared back up to the chamber above. He and Spyro both hovered facing each other. "Well... is that all you got, hero?!" Volt didn't realize it but he had just said too much. The last bit of Spyro's patience snapped and as that happened Spyro transformed to his warrior form and unleashed a wave of energy that knocked him unconscious instantly. Volt slammed into the floor and skidded to a stop at Inferno's feet. Inferno glanced up with everyone else as Spyro landed on the floor. His large body trembled as he fought his impulse to continue the fight.

_'Volt is unconscious. I have won.' _Spyro thought to himself but at that moment he felt a change come over him. _'But I don't care... I want too kill... him...!'_ Spyro's huge body began to shake as Spyro roared in pain and grasped his head. Ember and everyone in chamber all looked at Spyro with looks of worry.

"Oh... Spyro," Ember said as she felt a strange sensation run through her own body making her grit her teeth. "What is happening to you!" Spyro's roaring began to deepen as his body began to grow larger as another pair of feathered wings grew from his back. Bianca and Elora both looked at Ember as their faces creased in fear.

"Ember, what's happening to him?!" Bianca asked. Ember shook her head.

"I don't know, Bianca. It's like he has lost control or something..." Ember voice froze in her throat as she realized that that was indeed the case. "OH NO... SPYRO!" Spyro body continued to shake as his face creased in pain as the change began to become painful. Spyro punched the wall out then and flew out  
through the opening to hover high above the Circle Council Hall as his body continued to grow larger... more muscular as he gritted his fangs in pain. His body stopped growing larger suddenly giving Spyro a chance to pant and catch his breath.

_'What's happening to me?' _ Spyro roared in his head as he examined himself._ 'I have never gotten this big before... why now.'_ Spyro eyes suddenly went wide as his body began to to transform again. He threw back his head and roared as his body suddenly doubled in size along with his wings. "Nooooo!" He roared as he felt his jaw grow heavier as the fangs in his mouth enlarged. "Please...," Spyro hissed as his neck bulked up with more muscle, "stop." As soon as said that the feeling of growth left him. Spyro panted as his four large feathered wings flapped behind him slowly. He examined himself and as he did his amber gold eyes widened. _'I am larger then I was last time I used this form to battle Galen in the Shadow Realm. How is this possible? How...?'_ Spyro thoughts seem to come to a halt as he felt a strange sensation flow through him. Spyro felt, at exactly that moment, something happened to his powers... "Oh my..." He said as his body was suddenly surrounded in a large bubble of golden energy that radiated around his body like a small sun. Spyro's eyes went wide as his body suddenly absorbed the bubble of energy giving his body a golden aura that began to grow stronger around him. Spyro clenched his eyes shut as he felt his body begin to charge with more and more energy. Spyro's eyes began to leak tears as he felt his body reach its power storing limit as the power kept pouring into him. His body tensed as more muscle quickly grew on his arms and legs enlarging his paws. Spyro felt another wave of growth coming but using his willpower he stopped it in its tracks and as he did his eyes snapped open... He still felt the power building inside him. "I have to..." He didn't get a chance to finished what he was going to say as he roared. His body flashed brightly and then discharged a powerful beam of energy toward...

**The Hospital Wing of the Circle Council**

Flame lay motionless on his bed not hearing or feeling anything. That is he didn't feel anything until Spyro's beam of discharged energy hit him. As that happened Flame's eyes shot opened and shifted to gold. Flame sat up pulling the sheet off his body as he suddenly began to feel something occur inside him. He quickly stood up and with the sweep of his left paw the wall exploded outward. Flame grinned... as he flew out the opening and up to his brother. Flame's body flashed as he was quickly transformed. As the transformation ended he collided with Spyro sending Spyro crashing down into the ground which caused it to shake violently. Flame roared as he dived down at Spyro... Spyro glanced up in time to see Flame coming. Spyro growled as he grabbed Flame's horns and body slammed him. Flame snarled and as he forced himself to his feet he punched Spyro hard in the face. Spyro roared out in pain as he was flung back into the side of another Circle Council wall shaking the entire complex due to his size. Ember and the other dragons all watched the fight with expressions of shock and horror.

"EMBER...," Elora asked, "what's happening?! Why are they fighting each other?" Ember shook her head.

"I don't know." She said through gritted teeth. Bianca gently touched Ember's right shoulder, her face creased in worry.

"Are you all right, Ember?" She asked. Ember looked at Bianca and shook her head.

"No, I am not all right, Bianca. Something is happening to me and I can feel it." As she spoke she knew what she had to do. "Tell everyone to stand back." Bianca nodded. Ember opened her wings and took flight heading toward Spyro and Flame. _'I hope this works because if it doesn't I may have to...'_ She couldn't bring herself to think such a horrible thing but she realized that that maybe the only way to stop the fight before things went totally out of control...

**Meanwhile...**

Hunter lays unconscious in a large field of flowers. As he snoozes he turns over in his sleep and starts to curl into a ball but stops as his mind awakens. His eyes quickly snapped open as he sat up and found himself face to face with a huge cheetah that towered over him. The huge cheetah looked him over and chuckled. "My my my, you are pathetic, Hunter." Hunter's eyes went wide in fear as he backed away from the monster cat and turned to run away only to find himself unable to move. Hunter turned and found himself staring up into the glowing green eyes of the monster. "Now now now... don't be rude, Hunter, I only want to talk to you or should I say myself because you and I are one in the same." Hunter's mouth opened wide in shock as he turned again and ran right into the monster cat. "Come on, Hunter, do you honestly think you can escape your destiny. Just accept yourself, Guardian."

"NOOOOOOooooo..." Hunter screamed as he hit his head on the overhead bunk as he felt his heart beating a million miles an hour. Hunter started to get up only to find himself face to face with a unknown cloaked individual. "Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important... Tell Spyro that a friend of mine knows where his father and Cale are being held. Tell him that his friend needs to speak with him immediately..." Hunter nodded and closed his eyes briefly to let a strange feeling wash over him. Once the feeling had passed he opened his eyes and found himself alone in the room. _'Hmm, that was weird.' _Hunter thought as he stood up and rushed out of his room to find Spyro.

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Flame continued to battle but as they did they both began to grow tired. Flame's glowing red eyes flashed in anger as he roared, "I have had it with this fight!" Flame opened his mouth and clamped his jaws around Spyro's throat, his teeth sinking into Spyro's scales. _'Die, brother... just die!'_ Spyro's eyes went wide as he fought to stay conscious as his air supply was cut off.

_'No, this can't be happening!'_ Spyro thought as his mind cleared of its blood lust allowing him to think again. As he thought about the current turn of events his eyes glanced downward into Flames blood red ones. _'Oh no... Flame... Silvia was right...'_ He thought as he remembered what Celeste's twin sister had told both him and Ember...  
------------------------------

**Flashback**

_"Yes, Spyro, my brother was incomplete. However, your brother isn't incomplete and that is why I must warn you." Spyro frowned._

_"Warn me...! Warn me about what?" Spyro asked._

_"Flame will need all of you soon to keep him from losing control of himself. Despite what you have told him, Spyro, the darkness that is Chaos is still growing stronger within him. He maybe a kind-hearted dragon but that will change if he isn't strong enough to resist the darkness. Also, I am a tad bit worried about what Galen might be planning. Something is wrong but I can't quite put my claw on what it is exactly." Spyro frowned._

_"Galen is a problem that is something that we all agree on. As for my brother... Flame is strong enough and he can resist it. I know he can." Spyro said in a serious tone. Silvia sighed and shook her head._

_"Are you absolutely 100 percent sure about that, Dragon of Destiny?" She asked. Spyro blinked once... twice and then sighed as he dropped his head slightly. She nodded as she closed her eyes and said, with a frown, "You aren't and there is a good reason why you aren't sure. The power is more then just power... it is alive and it is very much aware of the bearer who wields it. It will try to manipulate and control the bearer no matter what. That is why the Legendary Dragons are so strong mentally because they have to be to resist the temptations that the power gives them. Remember what Ember almost did two weeks ago. That is exactly the reason why my brother Galen is so dangerous. He has experience and knows how each of the mystical powers of the Legendary Ones work because he once WAS A LEGENDARY ONE HIMSELF. The same goes for me and Celeste. He is also responsible for the deaths of countless individuals throughout the ages. There is however only one dragon he doesn't understand and that dragon is the fourth Legendary One... the legendary Dragon of Elements."_

_As she said that Spyro's facial expression changed slightly because he knew who the Dragon of Elements was... He remained silent and listened to Silvia as she continued but what he didn't know was that Silvia had noticed his reaction to her mentioning the Dragon of Elements. Her left eyebrow rose slightly as she said, "He doesn't know much about that dragon because no dragon has ever been chosen to possess those immense powers. At least, not to anyone's knowledge..." She paused slightly as she noticed Spyro's expression change again before returning to normal. Her facial expression didn't change but in her mind she smiled as a thought ran through her mind... Hmm... it would seem that Spyro knows something... I won't pry because everyone has secrets but I do hope that in time he will reveal what he does know._

_"Still, I would keep an eye on Flame if I were you because you never know what might happen."_  
-----------

"Oh no..." Spyro gasped as Flame tighten his hold on Spyro's now bleeding neck. "Why is Flame trying to kill...me?" Spyro's eyes narrowed as he felt a dark presence. The dark presence felt familiar... very familiar. "YOU...!" Spyro roared in anger as he realized who he was dealing with. The dark presence growled in anger as Spyro's angry outburst broke his spell on Flame. Flame opened his mouth and pulled back away from Spyro. Spyro noticed that his eyes had tears in them. Spyro snarled... "You were using us to do your dirty work. You couldn't control us so you decided to go after Flame because he can't block you out quite as well as the rest of us. You make me sick.You have no honor, coward!"

The dark presence vanished with a chuckle that made both Spyro and Flame worry about. _'Why is he so happy all of a sudden?' _Spyro thought. At that moment Hunter, who was being carried by Ember, showed up right in front of Spyro. Spyro saw the look on Hunter's face and realized that his friend had some bad news. "Hunter, you have something bad to tell me. Am I right?" Hunter nodded. "So what is the bad news?"

"Spyro, a friend of yours told me that the Dark Master and his allies are holding Cale and your father as prisoners of war." Hunter said. Spyro's face went pale as he glanced over to Flame before turning back to Hunter...

"Pal, I have to go." Spyro said, his voice containing slightly tone of fear. Hunter nodded as a portal opened behind Spyro. Spyro turned and flew into portal as it vanished into thin air before turning to face Flame who was still in shock over his actions. Ember saw Flame's face and felt his inner pain as sharply as if it were her own.

_'Oh Flame, I am so sorry this had to happen.'_ Ember thought. "How could this happen unless..." Ember turned and gazed downward as she saw a dragon grab Tessa from behind. "Tessa!" Ember's yell and Tessa's growl made everyone turn to face the dragon who held Tessa from behind. The other gather dragons snarled as they glared at the male dragon who was holding Tessa. Inferno snarled in anger as his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing, Caldor?" Caldor chuckled as he a dark portal opened behind him.

"What does it look like I am doing, Inferno. I am taking control of my own destiny. I refuse to listen Tessa anymore. I also have grown tired of all of you and your self righteous attitudes. All that matters in this game is power and who wields the power. I intend to be a wielder of power not pawn or puppet to those who have power. Lord Cassisus offered me a chance to become more then I am now and I intend to accept his offer." Volt, who had regained consciousness not too long ago only stared at Caldor, his face creased in anger.

"You backstabbing traitor!" He snarled. Caldor's mouth opened in fang filled smile as his eyes turned gold.

"I maybe a traitor in your eyes but I no longer care and considering what is about to happen it makes no difference what any of you think about me." Ember landed with Hunter with Flame not to far behind. Hunter glared at Caldor.

"What have you done?!" Hunter yelled.

Caldor said, "You'll see soon enough, cat." As soon as spoke those words the sky outside turned pitch black as red beam fired straight down from the heavens opening up black portals everywhere. Hunter and everyone gather all stared on in horror as the Lord Cassisus and his son Xander stepped from the largest portal. Hunter turned and looked at Caldor. The dragon smiled as he and Tessa vanished into the dark portal that slammed shut behind them.

Ignitus snarled and turned to his son. "Inferno, we have to get out of here now." Inferno nodded as he closed his eyes and used his power to open a portal. As soon as the portal opened he collapsed into his father's arms. Ignitus glanced over at Ember. Ember nodded as she led everyone into the portal to escape the threat...

**Artisan Home...**

As the portal dropped them on Nestor and Sandra's front doorstep, Emerald's face creased in sadness as she realized that Caldor had betrayed the Circle Council for power. And now, because of Caldor, Tessa was the prisoner of the Dark Alliance. And the council was shattered... Emerald turned to Ember and asked, fear present in her voice, "What do we do now." Ember glanced at her and the others as they all looked in her direction. Ember's face took on a new quality that she had lacked before.

_'They are putting me in charge but why... I am no leader... I...'_ Ember thought but as she looked at the scared group of dragons she realized that somehow the role of leader had been tossed to her without her knowledge and now she had to do something. Ember, for the first time in her whole life, let go of her fear of failing and being weak and finally accepted started to accept herself for who she was and by doing so whithout realizing it she had just taken the first steps toward embracing her own unique destiny. "Listen, I am not sure what I can do comfort all of you. I know many of you lost your home today. I promise that I'll do whatever I can that is within my power to help you. As for Tessa, I promise all of you..." Ember's eyes narrowed as Flame looked at her and nodded his own face now wearing a look of seriousness. "I give you my word as a Legendary Dragon that we will find her and bring her home. I swear we will not fail." The small crowd cheered as Ignitus glanced at her nodded his face creased in small smile. Ember then turned and as she opened the gate to Nestor's home she smiled. "For the time being, my home is your home. Follow me!"  
--------

**Meanwhile...**

Lord Cassisus and Xander made their way through the inner chambers of the Circle Council hall and found what they were looking for. Cassisus smiled as he picked up the data key. "At last after all these years I have found the key to Lord Donovan's prison." Xander glanced at his father.

"Who is Lord Donovan, father?" He asked. Lord Cassisus chuckled as he slid the key into the lock unlocking a swirling vortex.

"Trust me, son, you'll find out soon enough..." As Lord Cassisus said that a roar so loud that it was heard echoing throughout the realms announced the return of Lord Donovan... The evil Vanguardian Elder who had once been known as the 'Demon'...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

New Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY' **starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the villains doing various things as they plot for the coming war. Tessa, Cale and Striker all sit together in a cramp prison cell occasionally glancing out of the barred windows hope with all their hearts that they will be rescued.

_**So the time has finally come..  
And we can't run no more..  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

**I, Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time am happy to be your guide. Here is today's Vision of things to come...**

**Legacy and honor are two things...  
That link us to our past and present...  
And unlock the path to our future...**

**No one knows where that path will go...  
And as Spyro and his friends will learn...  
No one can ever be quite sure of what they see.  
What is truth...  
What is power...  
The shape of things to come...  
Will not be as clear as they seem...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END, PT. 3...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**  
----------------------------------------------------

**---ATTENTION---  
The Following Scene is a  
SNEAK PEAK...**

I know many of you are wondering what is going on well here is what is going on...

"Where am I?" Hunter asked as he glanced around the crystal chamber. A door behind him opened as he turned to face...

The screen goes dark as we hear Hunter ask, "Who are you?"

"You know who we are, Hunter. We are what you are. We are Seers and we have long awaited your coming..." The picture fades back into frame as the camera does a slow motion close up shot of Hunter's surprised expression as his eyes blink and the action slows down.

"The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny and help us save this broken world. What is your choice, Hunter?" Hunter's eyes narrowed as he nodded.

"Very well, I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Excellent, welcome to the order of Seers. Our Legacy is now yours..." The screen fades to black as the gold letters appear on the screen one at a time...

**Legacy of the Seers: Hunter: The Meridian Chronicles**

**-Series Premiere-  
November 2007**


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey Continues... here it is the next episode of the newest chapter in the Dragon of Destiny Saga... Here is the part three of the first three part episode of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.** So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**Recap...**

"Yes, I did. Please let me complete my task and send him back to the void." Alachna'an said as he started to turn back to face Galen and continue where he had left off. Tenos coughed stopping him as the phoenix shook his regal head.

"I know you want him gone but unfortunately I can't allow you to that. I am sorry, Alachna'an, but I have my orders. I have to obey them. Now please... step away from Galen." Tenos said

"What if I said 'No' and just finished opening the Void. What would you do...?!" He asked as his eyes narrowed on Tenos. "Heck, what would you and Preservers do this time, Tenos?"

Tenos sighed and shook his head as his eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

"Alachna'an, please hold off on your planned action. I want him gone too but we have to let him stay here in our world just a little longer." Tenos said. Alachna'an opening his mouth protest but Tenos shook his head. "He has a very important role to play in the coming events. The Dark Master is making plans that we are worried about. He seeks the power of the Dark Orbs as well as another power. Our leader has estimated that there is a 76.9 percent chance that we'll need Galen to be present to serve as an opposing force to the Dark Master." Tenos gently touched Alachna'an on his right shoulder. "Please, my friend, spare him for now. We will need him in the long run." Alachna'an glared at him not liking what he was hearing.

"What good could he serve? The Chaos War is coming and we both know it! What can Galen do to help us. Hell, he is one of the ones responsible for bring the situation to this point and you know it. If I send him away now then we won't have to do it later when things get worst and mark my words, Tenos, things are going to get much... much worst."

"Perhaps, but no one knows what the future holds." Rashelle said as she appeared and looked Alachna'an in the eye. "Not even I..." She paused as here expression took on one that surprised Alachna'an as he met her gaze and folded his muscular arms over his chest.

"Lady Rashelle, as the Dragoness of Time how can you be so unsure of the future?" He asked, worry present in his tone. Rashelle sighed as her green eyes closed.

"Alachna'an," She said, her voice sounding tired and strained, "I have been having trouble lately due to issues better left undiscussed at the moment. All I know is that in the end he will end up playing a very important role in the battle that is to come." Alachna'an frowned.

"Why?!" He asked as he pointed at the now unconscious Galen. "You know what is planning to do, Rashelle! You have foreseen this and yet now you want me to just let him go!" Rashelle frowned and gritted her teeth as she nodded.

"I am sorry, Alachna'an! I know many will pay the price for this decision but it is better to sacrifice a few if in the long run it saves everyone else. Galen's fate has already been decided. Only he can change it if he so choses to do so." She said softly and Alachna'an could tell from her gritted teeth and unshed tears in her green eyes that she hated to say what she was saying. Alachna'an sighed and closed his eyes as his tense body calmed.

"Very well, Rashelle, I'll do as you request. But that doesn't mean I like it!" He said. Rashelle nodded and started leave before Alachna'an stopped her. "However, Rashelle, I must know why the timeline skipped like it did on Earth recently." Rashelle's face creased in worry as she glanced at Tenos. Tenos sighed as he transported them back to Earth.

"Alachna'an, the timeline is unstable due to many events that are occurring. What Galen told Cailean was indeed correct but due to some unknown factor the sequence of the events were wrong. At this point of time Kieran has yet to show up and yet he is here... Wouldn't you call that a tad bit strange?" Alachna'an nodded. "Well, the problem is that the timeline of Earth is out of sync with the timeline of the other Realms." Alachna'an rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Tenos get to the point of this... please." He said, his facial expression beginning to show he was getting irritated. Tenos frowned, his feathered crest lowering slightly.

"My my my... aren't we impatient today. Okay, I'll get to the point. My point is, pal, that we don't know. We think that someone else is involved but we don't know who it is at the moment. But we will keep you posted if we learn anything. Oh, by the way, tell Cailean not to worry and be prepared for what is to come." Tenos said as he turned to Rashelle and nodded. "Let's go, my lady!" They both vanished into a white portal leaving Alachna'an standing outside Cailean's home.  
-------

"KIERAN... OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Cailean screamed. Kieran didn't answer so Cailean shoved the door open with force and found the room empty. "Kieran?"

"Sorry, honey, but he isn't here!" Cailean turned to face the owner of the voice and was promptly punched hard in the face. "However, I am here to give you this message..." She punched him again aiming this time for his chest. Cailean grabbed her wrist and twisted around bring her into a headlock. She growled as Cailean saw who she was.

"Impossible... you shouldn't be here! Spyro told me he and the others sent you and the other members of your insane group back to the Phantom Realm." Cailean snarled. The blue dragoness growled as she shoved back hard against Cailean using her powerful muscles to slam him into the wall behind them. "Ugh..." Cailean growled as he was force to let go of her. The dragoness grinned as she spun around quickly punching Cailean in the chest hard knocking the breath out of him as his vision faded in and out.

"Tell, Spyro that we have something he wants. Oh, and as for Kieran, don't worry we'll take good care of him...!" Cailean looked her in the eye as her mouth creased in dark smile showing off her fangs. "Don't even think of double crossing us or Kieran's life will come to an abrupt end! Also, don't ever try to hurt me!" She snarled before punching him again in the chest. Cailean screamed as sagged down to the floor shaking as pain flowed through him. "Now, Take care... bye bye." She said blowing him a kiss before hitting him one last time in the face sending him into the land of unconciousness...  
---------------------------------------

_'Volt is unconscious. I have won.' _Spyro thought to himself but at that moment he felt a change come over him. _'But I don't care... I want too kill... him...!'_ Spyro huge body began to shake as Spyro roared in pain and grasped his head. Ember and everyone in chamber all looked at Spyro with looks of worry.

"Oh... Spyro," Ember said as she felt a strange sensation run through her making her grit her teeth. "What is happening to you!" Spyro's roaring began to deepen as his body began to grow larger as another pair of feathered wings grew from his back. Bianca and Elora both looked at Ember as their face creased in fear.

"Ember, what's happening to him?!" Bianca asked. Ember shook her head.

"I don't know, Bianca. It's like he has lost control or something..." Ember voice froze in her throat as she realized that that was indeed the case. "OH NO... SPYRO!" Spyro body continued to shake as his face creased in pain as the change began to become painful. Spyro punched the wall out then and flew out  
through the opening to hover high above the Circle Council Hall as his body continued to grow larger... more muscular as he gritted his fangs in pain. His body stopped growing larger suddenly giving Spyro a chance to pant and catch his breath.

_'What's happening to me?' _ Spyro roared in his head as he examined himself._ 'I have never gotten this big before... why now.'_ Spyro eyes suddenly went wide as his body began to to transform again. He threw back his head and roared as his body suddenly doubled in size along with his wings. "Nooooo!" He roared as he felt his jaw grow heavier as the fangs in his mouth enlarged. "Please...," Spyro hissed as his neck bulked up with more muscle, "stop!" As soon as he said that the feeling of growth left him. Spyro panted as his four large feathered wings flapped behind him slowly. He examined himself and as he did his amber gold eyes widened. _'I am larger then I was last time I used this form to battle Galen in the Shadow Realm. How is this possible? How...'_ Spyro thoughts seem to come to a halt as he felt a strange sensation flow thru him. Spyro felt, at exactly that moment, something happened to his powers... "Oh my..." He said as his body was suddenly surrounded in large bubble of golden energy that radiated around his body like a small sun. Spyro's eyes went wide as his body suddenly absorbed the bubble of energy giving his body a golden aura that began to grow stronger around him. Spyro clenched his eyes shut as he felt his body began to charge with more and more energy. Spyro's eyes began to leak tears as he felt his body reach its power storing limit as the power kept pouring into him. His body tensed as more muscle quickly grew on his arms and legs enlarging his paws. Spyro felt another wave of growth coming but using his willpower he stopped it in its tracks and as he did his eyes snapped open... He still felt the power building inside him. "I have to..." He didn't get a chance to finished what he was going to say as he roared. His body flashed brightly and then discharged a powerful beam of energy toward...  
--------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Hunter lays unconscious in a large field of flowers. As he snoozes he turns over in his sleep and starts to curl into a ball but stops as his mind awakens. His eyes quickly snapped open as he sat up and found himself face to face with a huge cheetah that towered over him. The huge cheetah looked him over and chuckled. "My my my, you are pathetic, Hunter." Hunter's eyes went wide in fear as he backed away from the monster cat and turned to run away only to find himself unable to move. Hunter turned and found himself staring up into the glowing green eyes of the monster. "Now now now... don't be rude, Hunter, I only want to talk to you or should I say myself because you and I are one in the same." Hunter's mouth opened wide in shock as he turned again and ran right into the monster cat. "Come on, Hunter, do you honestly think you can escape your destiny. Just accept yourself, Guardian."

"NOOOOOOooooo..." Hunter screamed as he hit his head on the overhead bunk as he felt his heart beating a million miles an hour. Hunter groaned holding his head as he started to get up only to find himself face to face with a unknown cloaked individual. "Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important... Tell Spyro that a friend of mine knows where his father and Cale are being held. Tell him that his friend needs to speak with him immediately..." Hunter nodded and closed his eyes briefly to let a strange feeling wash over him. Once the feeling had passed he opened his eyes and found himself alone in the room. _'Hmm, that was weird.' _Hunter thought as he stood up and rushed out of his room to find Spyro.  
------------

"Oh no..." Spyro gasped as Flame tighten his hold on Spyro's now bleeding neck. "Why is Flame trying to kill...me?" Spyro's eyes narrowed as he felt a dark presence. The dark presence felt familiar... very familiar. "YOU...!" Spyro roared in anger as he realized who he was dealing with. The dark presence growled in anger as Spyro's angry outburst broke his spell on Flame. Flame opened his mouth and pulled back away from Spyro. Spyro noticed that his eyes had tears in them. Spyro snarled... "You were using us to do your dirty work. You couldn't control us so you decided to go after Flame because he can't block you out quite as well as the rest of us. You make me sick.You have no honor, coward!"

The dark presence vanished with a chuckle that made both Spyro and Flame worry about. _'Why is he so happy all of a sudden?' _Spyro thought. At that moment Hunter, who was being carried by Ember, showed up right in front of Spyro. Spyro saw the look on Hunter's face and realized that his friend had some bad news. "Hunter, you have something bad to tell me. Am I right?" Hunter nodded. "So what is the bad news?"

"Spyro, a friend of yours told me that the Dark Master and his allies are holding Cale and your father as prisoners of war." Hunter said. Spyro's face went pale as he glanced over to Flame before turning back to Hunter...

"Pal, I have to go." Spyro said, his voice containing slightly tone of fear. Hunter nodded as a portal opened behind Spyro. Spyro turned and flew into portal as it vanished into thin air before turning to face Flame who was still in shock over his actions. Ember saw Flame's face and felt his inner pain as sharply as if it were her own.

_'Oh Flame, I am so sorry this had to happen.'_ Ember thought. "How could this happen unless..." Ember turned and gazed downward as she saw a dragon grab Tessa from behind. "Tessa!" Ember's yell and Tessa's growl made everyone turn to face the dragon who held Tessa from behind. The other gather dragons snarled as they glared at the male dragon who was holding Tessa. Inferno snarled in anger as his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing, Caldor?" Caldor chuckled as he a dark portal opened behind him.

"What does it look like I am doing, Inferno. I am taking control of my own destiny. I refuse to listen Tessa anymore. I also have grown tired of all of you and your self righteous attitudes. All that matters in this game is power and who wields the power. I intend to be a wielder of power not pawn or puppet to those who have power. Lord Cassisus offered me a chance to become more then I am now and I intend to accept his offer." Volt, who had regained consciousness not too long ago only stared at Caldor, his face creased in anger.

"You backstabbing traitor!" He snarled. Caldor's mouth opened in fang filled smile as his eyes turned gold.

"I maybe a traitor in your eyes but I no longer care and considering what is about to happen it makes no difference what any of you think about me." Ember landed with Hunter with Flame not to far behind. Hunter glared at Caldor.

"What have you done?!" Hunter yelled.

Caldor said, "You'll see soon enough, cat." As soon as he spoke those words the sky outside turned pitch black as a red beam fired straight down from the heavens opening up black portals everywhere. Hunter and everyone gather all stared on in horror as Lord Cassisus and his son Xander stepped from the largest portal. Hunter turned and looked at Caldor. The dragon smiled as he and Tessa vanished into the dark portal that slammed shut behind them.

Ignitus snarled and turned to his son. "Inferno, we have to get out of here now." Inferno nodded as he closed his eyes and used his power to open a portal. As soon as the portal opened he collapsed into his father's arms. Ignitus glanced over at Ember. Ember nodded as she led everyone into the portal to escape the threat...  
------------

_'They are putting me in charge but why... I am no leader... I...'_ Ember thought but as she looked at the scared group of dragons she realized that somehow the role of leader had been tossed to her without her knowledge and now she had to do something. Ember, for the first time in her whole life, let go of her fear of failing and being weak and finally started to accept herself for who she was and by doing so without realizing it she had just taken the first steps toward embracing her own unique destiny. "Listen, I am not sure what I can do comfort all of you. I know many of you lost your home today. I promise that I'll do whatever I can that is within my power to help you. As for Tessa, I promise all of you..." Ember's eyes narrowed as Flame looked at her and nodded his own face now wearing a look of seriousness. "I give you my word as a Legendary Dragon that we will find her and bring her home. I swear we will not fail." The small crowd cheered as Ignitus glanced at her and nodded as his face creased in small smile. Ember then turned and as she opened the gate to Nestor's home she smiled. "For the time being, my home is your home. Follow me!"  
---------------------------

Lord Cassisus and Xander made their way through the inner chambers of the Circle Council hall and found what they were looking for. Cassisus smiled as he picked up the data key. "At last after all these years I have found the key to Lord Donovan's prison." Xander glanced at his father.

"Who is Lord Donovan, father?" He asked. Lord Cassisus chuckled as he slid the key into the lock unlocking a swirling vortex.

"Trust me, son, you'll find out soon enough..." As Lord Cassisus said that a roar so loud that it was heard echoing throughout the realms announced the return of Lord Donovan... The evil Vanguardian Elder who had once been known as the 'Demon'...

**And Now...  
The Dramatic Continuation...  
At the Temple of Guardians**

A young green dragoness laid against a large adult male dragon, her face creased in anger. The male dragon sighed as he glanced down at her. "Terra, my daughter, I know you are not pleased with my decisions but I only..." Terra growled and jumped to her feet and spun around to face her father.

"Dad, PLEASE JUST SAVE IT!" She growled as she started pacing back and forth in front of him. Her father started to open his mouth only to have it closed in a fist made of dirt and rock. He glanced down at Terra to see her narrowed blue eyes glowing as she used her powers over the earth to silence him. "Don't... say... a... word!" She let her power go and the fist of dirt and rock fell to the floor of the temple. Terrador sighed as he smiled.

"Terra, I know that you are eager to join the others in battle but I am just worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Your mother made me promise her that you would be well cared for and kept safe from harm." Terra nodded as she understood what he was saying but she still felt that she could help out somehow.

"Father I know what you promised mom but I am sure she would understand when the time had come for me to do my duty. I know I am not a male guardian but I am still a guardian... Please let me go join the others. Inferno, Volt and Calezar need me in the coming battle. I can feel it."

"But..." Terrador said but was interrupted by Cynder as she glanced at him and shook her head.

"Let her go, Terrador. You can't protect her forever. It is her time to do what she must do. You know it is her time. All the pieces of the puzzle are coming together at long last. Your daughter must join the others for the picture to be complete." Cynder said softly even as a few tears rolled down her cheek. Terrador's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he glanced down at his lovely daughter.

_'Can I do this? Should I do this? I am so afraid that she might not come back if I let her go. She is all I have left of my mate. I don't want...'_ Terrador thought as his mind filled with fear... Fear that was dispelled by the fierce look of courage and determination in his daughter's eyes.

"Father, I know you are afraid of losing me but my destiny is to be there with the others to face the darkness. I can't run from my duty anymore then you could when you and the others fought the Dark Master ages ago. I am the Elemental Dragon Guardian of Earth. It is my duty to protect the earth. I will go where I am needed whether I have your blessing or not but I rather you let me go with your blessing. Please, Father, let me go! If there is to be a new age for us all then I must play my part and fight. The Legendary Dragons will need all us to be there." Terra said with a smile on her face. Terrador sighed and closed his eyes bowing his head to her.

"Very well... daughter of earth. You have my blessing." He said as a look of pride appeared on his face and he smiled. "Terra, I am very proud that you had the courage to stand up to me and put me in my place. Your mother would have been very proud of you. If only..." Terrador's smile faded slightly as tears rolled down his cheek. Terra nodded as a few tears rolled down her own cheek as she hugged Terrador.

"I know mother would have been proud of what you are about to do. Thank you, father." She said as more tears of joy rolled down her cheek. She pulled away from her father wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I am ready." Terrador nodded and closed his eyes.

"I, Terrador, Guardian of the Element of Earth relinquish my power to my daughter, Terra." He said as his body began to glow green. "May she use the power to protect the innocent and the weak as I have done all my life. Kit'aza lizi talza re'ta - Bond of Earth be free." A green light shot off Terrador's chest and into Terra making her grit her teeth as she was transformed by the power. Her muscles gained more definition as they grew slightly. Her scales taking on the same markings as her father as she closed her eyes and relaxed as she let the power continue to bond with her. She wouldn't be a full guardian until her father died but that didn't mean that she couldn't wield the power of a Dragon Guardian of the Earth Element. Her father was letting her borrow his powers for the coming battle and she understood that perfectly. Her face creased in a smile as she thanked her father in her thoughts and in her heart. The green light suddenly faded leaving Terrador panting as he slid his massive body to the floor weakly. "That was an extremely tiring task for me to do. Now... I understand why my own father once told me that it was hard transferring ones power to another is. He wasn't kidding." Terrador glanced at Terra as her body finished absorbing the last of the energy. Terra sighed as she sank to her knees shaking slightly as her body adjusted to the energy she now had. She glanced up at her father and smiled.

"Thank you, father. I won't let you down." She said as she stood up slowly and started to turn away. Terrador placed his right paw on her shoulder halting her. She chuckled as she glanced at him. "Oh yes, I promise to make sure that both Volt and Calezar keeps their big mouths shut and focus on the battle." Terrador nodded as he let go of Terra as she walked over to Cynder and stared up at her. "Thank you, Lady Cynder." Cynder smiled and bowed.

"Your welcome, Guardian Terra. Now go and do your duty." Cynder said as her smile faded to be replaced with a frown. "Oh and if you should see my daughter... tell her I miss her and that I love her." Terra nodded.

"I will." She said as a portal opened in front of her and she stepped through turning to glance back at both elders. "Wish me and the others luck." She said as the portal began to fade taking her with it. Terrador and Cynder glanced at each other briefly and then to the closing portal.

"Good luck, daughter." Terrador said softly.

"Good luck, Terra." Cynder said and as she said it the portal vanished. "See you soon."  
-----------------

**Meanwhile...**

A large regal dragoness sits silently in a dark chamber surrounded by holographic displays that show the events playing out in the realms. She sighs as she leans back in her large hovering chair as her glowing green eyes narrow with worry. She stands up and gently sweeps her black clawed left paw through the holographic displays. Her motion immediately deactivates them as she sits back down in her chair and slowly turns it back around as the lights in the chamber slowly came back to life revealing the other six armor wearing dragons that were present. The dragoness folded her muscular gauntlet-covered arms as she gently placed them down on the large retangler table in front of her. The two dragons that sat next to her, as well as the other other three that sat across from her glanced at her, their expression with looks of worry and distress. She closed her eyes as if she was tired but in truth she was more irritated then anything else. "So, that idiot Cassius and his son have released the Demon..."

The large male gold dragon sitting across from her nodded as his battle scarred muzzle creased in a snarl. "Yes, madam, I am afraid so!"

"Very well... We must prepare for what is to come." She said as she stood up. "You are all dismissed." They stood and bowed before turning to march out of the chamber single file leaving the dragoness alone with her silent troubled thoughts. She sat back down in her chair just as a holographic screen appeared in front of her revealing a beautiful red dragoness that smiled at her warmly. "Oh great...," She sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to call, Rosy. Let me guess you want me to send my report to you." Rosy smiled as she sat back in her chair and shook her head.

"No, old friend, I was just calling you to see how you were doing. We have been keeping an eye on the Chosen Ones for quite awhile so your current info isn't necessary." Rosy said before her smile faded slightly as it became slightly more serious. "I am aware that Master Donovan is free again, Mistress Valona." Valona chuckled as she sat back in her chair.

"You never cease to amaze me with how much you know, Rosyaliua. Yes, the old boy is free again. I wonder what he will do this time." She said as she stood up and stretched her body to keep it from going to sleep on her. "As for how I am doing, Rosy? I am well thanks for asking. However, one of my Knights maybe ready to join you guys soon." Valona said. Rosyaliua nodded as she yawned. Valona noticed that Rosy looked tired. "You look tired, Rosy. Let me guess you guys have been busy as well."

"Yes, we seem to stay busy. Thank goodness that Immortals like us need little rest to keep going. I have been working for nearly a whole month with little sleep." Rosy yawned again as she stretched her body to get rid of her stiffness. She then relaxed again as her long gown-like robes flowed over her massive form like water. "Valona, I am thinking about paying you a visit at some point in the future. We have to discuss a few things. However, I would hope that you would at least give me permission to contact Donovan."

"Why are you even asking me for permission, Lady Rosy? You know that you outrank me as Guardian of your territory. You don't need permission from me." Valona said with a chuckle.

Rosy nodded her massive head.

"I know, Val, but my mother taught me a long time ago to be respectful of others." Rosy paused as she heard a voice in her head making her smile warmly. "Speaking of my mother, she just told me to give you this message..." Rosy raised her large paw and as she did symbols in the ancient text appeared and were transfered to Valona's computer screen. Valona glanced at the message and as she did her face took on a look of surprise.

"No way!!! I have to get a message to Titan at once concerning this matter. What in the world is that girl thinking. I hope that we don't end up with another corrupted Guardian." Valona said. Rosy sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it, Valona. Like us Guardians don't have enough problems on our paws as it is. It would certainly suck to have to fight one of our own. By the way, did you guys hear from Lady Rashelle?" Valona nodded.

"Yeah, we heard from her. What is the Dragoness of Time thinking letting Galen stick around?"

"Who knows, Valona. I wish I knew but you know how she is. She doesn't like to be forthcoming with information unless the Elder Guardians allow her. She has a responsibility to uphold her duty to the council."

"Yeah, I know, Rosy. Oh, by the way, you have permission to contact Donovan." Valona said as her face creased into a grin. "However, I can't give you permission to travel here to meet him in person. You would have to talk to Lord Aslor for that..." Valona said as her face creased in a mischevious grin. Suddenly, she heard someone in the room clear their throat. Valona's smile vanished instantly as she recognized who it was. Her face creased in a frown as a low irritated sigh issued forth from her mouth. '_Oh why did SHE have to show up! Now I have to put up with her. Be strong, Valona, old girl, hopefully SHE will not stay long.' _ She thought as she rolled her light green eyes as a shadow materialized into a tall form of a regal white dragoness with long elegant horns that curved high above her head . The white dragoness's elegant blue stripped face creased in a smug smile as a golden aura of energy flowed around her beautiful form. Her black robes twinkled with white stardust patterns that shifted, as if they were alive, as she walked gracefully forward. Her four translucent feathered wings flowed gently behind her as they glowed with various colors. Her gold chest scales bore various markings that identified her to any dragon who knew what the markings meant. She was a Guardian... not an ordinary one but a Celestial one... which made her a member of the elite breed of dragons. A princess who many knew very well as Lady Ariaous. Valona turned her head to glance at her guest. Lady Ariaous glared at her with her silver eyes making Valona slightly nervous because she knew very well that Lady Ariaous had a short fuse when it came to her temper. Some dragons figured it was due to her father who also was had a short temper but at least had the wisdom that only came from age to know how to control it. "Welcome, Lady Ariaous, it is a true honor to..." Valona said bowing her head as her body shook slightly in fear as she fought to keep her voice steady in the face of such a powerful being. Lady Ariaous smiled.  
------------------------

**Meanwhile in the lower prison of the damaged Circle Council...**

Cassisus and Xander both bowed as Donovan glanced around the chamber, his face masked in a deep frown. "How long have I been imprisoned, Cassisus?" He said in a deep rumbling growl. Cassisus stood back up and reached inside his battle armor pocket and pulled out a metal disk. He handed it to Donovan... As Donovan took the disk into his paws the disk morphed into a display screen that displayed the info that Donovan had just asked for. "Interesting..." He said as he watched history play out on the small screen. As the screen showed the face of Galen, Donovan's eyes narrowed as his face took on a dark snarling expression. "So," He growled, "Galen is still around. Why am I not surprised considering how much of a royal pain he is." Donovan handed the disk back to Cassisus. Cassisus took the disk and slid it back into his armor

"What do you want to do, Lord Donovan?" Cassisus asked. Donovan grinned as he slipped on his armor that Xander had found in a nearby storage locker.

"I want you to take me to my hidden lair in the Dark Forest of the Shadow Realm." Donovan said as he finished slipping on the last parts of his black armor. Cassisus nodded as his face creased in dark smile.

"So, you have already have a plan in motion. Why do you want to go to that forbidden forest? It is extremely dangerous if you don't know the way." Donovan chuckled darkly as his black battle armor began pulsing with dark energy as his face guard slid over his face covering it leaving only his glowing amber gold eyes showing.

"Yes, Cassisus, I do have a plan in motion. I have something that Galen wants very badly and he'll come to me to get them." Donovan said as he gave Cassisus a wink. "We both know how much Galen wants to find all the Dark Orbs there are. Well, I have three stored there. By now, even as we speak, Brutus and Selena have already done as I have requested them to do. If my plan works then I will be able to eliminate Galen and the Chosen Ones all at the same time." He said with chuckle. Cassisus grinned and nodded while Xander just gave a half-hearted smile as he glanced at Donovan. When Donovan turned away from them, Xander's smile faded as his eyes narrowed.

_'I don't trust you one bit, Donovan. I think you have something else planned that my father doesn't see. You are a very sneaky one I'll give you that much but I can tell that you are indeed up to something. I just don't know what it...'_ Xander's didn't get a chance to finish his though as he heard a deep echoing voice in his head interrupt his thoughts and send a chill down his spine...

_'Be very careful, child. I am only warning you for your father's sake. I don't want him to suffer from losing you. I know you don't trust me and that is a fact. I saw the look it in your eyes and felt it in you body language. So you think I am hiding my true plans from your father... Maybe I am... Maybe I am not... It makes no difference because you can't do anything to stop me. I have already seen the level of power you have and I find that even though you are truly powerful for one so young you aren't in my league.'_ Donovan turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Xander. Xander's eyes went wide as he turned and glanced over at his father. Cassisus stood frozen, not moving or breathing. Xander turned back to glance at Donovan who now had turned to face him. Xander swallowed nervously as he stared into Donovan's glowing amber gold eyes.

"How did you..." Xander began only to have Donovan place one clawed paw over his lips in a 'shh' motion making the younger dragon shut up.

"For your information, Xander, I have no trouble whatsoever in slowing down time to a crawl. Now," Donovan said placing his left paw under his chin to rub an itch there. "I know you are curious to know who I _really_ am." Xander nodded remaining silent. Donovan grinned as he walked forward and stopped directly in front of Xander. "Let's just say that there is more going on here then you or your father realize. I am sorry you are suspicious of me but you have no choice but to trust me. There is more at stake here then you know."

"Then please tell me... I can keep secrets. I wouldn't tell anyone... not even my sister." Xander said. Donovan sighed and shook his head. "But why not?"

"Because, child, your father has a distrusting nature. It took me years to gain his trust and even now he still has doubts deep down inside when he has to deal with me. He doesn't fully trust _anyone_ and I am afraid that also includes you." Donovan said as his smile faded, as a frown appeared. Xander glanced over slowly at his father who remained frozen in place.

_'Father, is it true?'_ Xander thought as he glanced over at Cassisus, tears appearing his eyes. _'Do you really not trust me... Your own flesh and blood son. Why? I don't understand.'_ Xander glanced back at Donovan as his face creased in a snarl. "YOU ARE LYING!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! MY FATHER LOVES ME! I KNOW HE TRUSTS ME..." Donovan reach out and touched Xander's head and as he did Xander's eyes went wide as he saw something.

"Xander, I know how much you love your father, but you need to open your eyes and see the truth." Donovan said as he let Xander see some of his memories of what his father had done during the Dragon Clan Wars. As he watched, the unshed tears rolled down his cheek as he finally saw something he never knew..._ His father striking down his brother... A brother he never knew he even had!_ Donovan pulled his arm back releasing Xander from the vision. Xander's tear-filled eyes glanced up him.

"I never knew," Xander said in a soft whisper as his body shook slightly. "Who was he? Who was my brother, Donovan?" Donovan sighed sadly as he remember the tall black dragon with silver markings.

"Your brother was my friend, Xander. His name was Tao'shin and he was he had a kind, good hearted and natured soul. He was black dragon with silver markings..." Xander's eyes went wide again as a memory of a deep loving voice came back to him.

**Flashback...**

_A young 13 year old Xander smiled as he sat in his bed reading. He had always loved to read but his father didn't like that. His father always wanted him to be a warrior but he didn't want to be one. Xander put the book down as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't want be like you father. Why can't you see that? Why can't you let me be what I want to be? Mother loves to hear me read and so does everyone else. They say things like, 'You are so smart and wise for one your age.' Or, 'Don't give up on your dreams.' His mother always told him just truly special he really was. He thought back to what his mother had told him earlier that day before his father came and took him away to train._

_"My son... I know how much you love to read but your father..." She had said and he, in a fit of anger, yelled._

_"He never listens to me, mother! Father only cares about one thing and one thing only... making me into a copy of himself. He doesn't understand that I want to be something more. I don't like fighting... I don't want to hurt others. I tell him this and he just tells me I'll get over it. He doesn't care what I want to do with my life." Xander said as tears fell from his eyes. His mother pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her feathered wings around him._

_"Don't let your father stop you from reading, my son. You have good heart and kind spirit. I know you will one day bring great honor to our family. You will be a great and compassionate leader who will let his heart guide you. You care about others and see them as equals." His mother said as she suddenly paused and sighed sadly. "Your father, bless him, has been a warrior all his life and think that because of that he has lost touch with his true feelings. When I met him long ago he was like you. He wanted to live the life of peace, not war. He was so cocky and full of pride. I bet you didn't know our relationship was frown on by many of the other Shadow Dragons." His mother smiled. "But he didn't care what they thought. He loved me and I loved him. It didn't matter if I was a Peace Keeper Dragoness and him a Shadow Dragon. We both loved one another and that is all that counted."_

_"Is that why I bear these markings, mother? Father... father always gets angry or upset when he sees them. It's like he's ashamed of me or something." Xander said sadly. His mother hugged him. "Why does he not love me for who I am?"_

_"Your father has suffered more then you realize. His father was cold and went out of his way to make sure we never got together. He even beat your Cassisus. One time, he almost killed him! If I hadn't been there then then he would have died. And yet... Cassisus never stopped loving me. However, I think that when he nearly died at the hands of his father he... He changed. He became more quieter and lost his boyish smile. I asked him what was wrong and every time he told me nothing. However, I soon found out what was wrong. Your father tried to kill himself... I found out and came to his aid..._

_**"Moni'karu, I can't deal with this anymore. I can't live this hell anymore. I love you dearly but I feel like I am dying inside. Every time my father looks at me I see nothing but his anger and shame. All I want is to make him proud of me! What have done to make him hate me so. Drake, my brother, is the only one who seems to understand my feelings. He isn't critical of me or you. He knows that I have a right to chose my own path in life." He had said to me before looking me in the eyes. "Moni'karu, will you do me the honor of becoming my lifemate. I love you more then my own life. I don't care what my father says about your clan. I love you and no one else. Will you bond with me?" I remember smiling and hugging tightly as tears fell from my eyes.**_

_**"Yes, I would be honored to be joined with you. I accept you for everything you are. Don't ever change." I told him. He smiled sadly as we stood there hugging under the golden leaf trees near the Glindora Falls.**_

_"That is when we truly became one. I tried to heal his pain and for a time it seem to work. He got better but his father, being the cold-blooded individual he was, went out of his way to try to separate us. He hired someone from kitsune tribe to kill me and my unborn child. Your father found out about the plan and saved my life but afterward... He changed... I later discovered that his father had done that on purpose. He knew that your father would do anything to protect me, even kill another if necessary, so he set up the situation where I would be nearby to watch my love kill the kitsune and to make matters worst. We both discovered that kitsune who had been sent to do the deed was our friend, Tao'shin. I'll never forget the look on your father's face when he realized who he had killed._

_**"Tao'shin...! Oh god... oh my GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He had screamed as he looked at his blood stained claws. Tao'shin coughed and stared up him and smiled that kind smile he always had.**_

_**"I am... 'cough' sorry I did what I did. Your father tricked me. He told me a lie and... 'cough' I..."**_

_**"Stop talking, Tao'shin. We'll get you to a healer!" I had said. He shook his head.**_

_**"No, there is no time... No time..." He said as he glanced into both our faces. "Tell Yosha and my children that... I loved them very much and that I am sorry... So very sorry." He said as his eye went dim and the lifeforce within him faded. I glanced over your father as he just sat there holding Tao'shin head gently in his arms.**_

_**"Please..." He told me. "Please, go home and wait for me. I... I have take Tao'shin home to his family. It is the least I can do for my friend." I hugged him and then let go as he picked up Tao'shin's body and flew off. When he came back hours later we both cried in each others arms.**_

_**"My love, what have I done! What have I done that my father would do something like this! He was my friend... our friend and my father... MY FATHER USED HIM!" He cried. "Yosha forgave me but I can't forgive myself for this sin. I have never hated anyone in my life until now. My father... I have no father... not anymore!" The way he said it made me go cold as I hugged him.**_

_After that happened, he began to train. He stopped reading and doing the things he liked to do and started doing what his father wanted him to do. He told me that he wanted revenge for what had happened. His father didn't know it but he had only decided to take his training seriously so that he could grow strong enough to one day kill him. The brutal training he went through, I believe, killed his innocence. He became what his father wanted him to become... a cold-blooded weapon of war. He never stopped loving me but I could see the monster... the dark monster that was slowly devouring the heart of the dragon I loved. I felt his pain as if it were my own. That is one reason why the other clans don't go through the bonding ritual anymore. If one or the other mate in the pair dies, gets killed or, in your father's cause, starts going insane... then it causes the other to suffer as well. As time went by and your father continued to grow stronger I felt him slipping away bit by bit. The darkness within him grew so much that I feared for him. Somehow, we managed to get through that period but the damage was done. The dark seed was planted and there was no turning back._

Xander glanced at Donovan as he Donovan nodded, "Your older brother was named in honor of their murdered friend. Your father became the monster that he is today as a result of this event. I know Moni'karu told you the story." Xander glanced into Donovan's eyes and saw that his eyes were sad.

"You loved my mother..." Xander said softly. Donovan nodded as a few tears rolled down his cheek.

"I did. She had a gentle spirit and grace that made her so beautiful. She had a brilliant mind and her personality always brought peace to anyone she knew. Your father and I had a few fights over her but in the end we parted on good terms. But after your father killed Tao'shin he and I started getting on each others nerves. Maybe, it was because I stepped on his toes too many times and he stepped on mine. I don't know. We were young adults then and I guess our more aggressive natures caught up with us making us short tempered. Then when the time came that the females could breed and have children... Well, me and him got into a major fight. I am ashamed to say that I lost my mind then. I acted quite uncivilized and tried to take your mother for my mate. I didn't care if I had to kill Cassisus to claim her but somehow, before the end of the fight your mother stopped me. I don't remember how she stopped me but I know she did."

"Somehow I can't see you, the great legend you are, acting so recklessly." Xander said with a smile. Donovan chuckled.

"Well I did, kid. I really did try to take your mother for my mate. In fact, if I can remember... bare with this old dragon for moment because it is a tad bit hard remembering that time. The need to take a mate was very strong and left all males including me in a rather mindless state. Your uncle, Drake, also liked your mother as well but not enough to get in a fight with Cassisus and me. He settled for your aunt, who also was a very attractive female, instead. As for me and Cassisus... heh heh, we just lost it. The fight started simple enough... I started arguing with Cassisus over a stupid matter and the situation escalated from there."

"But my mother and father were already bonded. You can't break a bond once it is formed!" Xander said with a slight chuckle. Donovan blushed slightly as he cleared his throat.

"Well, you are somewhat right about that, Xander. You can't break a bond of the heart but you could override it by..." Donovan paused as he grinned. Xander rolled his eyes.

"You have a dirty mind, Lord Donovan. I can't believe you would do something like that." Xander said as he burst out laughing. Donovan cleared his throat, embarrassed of that one moment when his heart took over for his head.

"Hey, stop laughing, I was young and being young tends to make you act stupid at times. I totally made a fool out of myself. However, in the end, we all managed to end up with the proper mate. After the month long Fire Dance, as we called it, was over and everybody could think clearly again we had to pick up the pieces. No one died, thank god, but we all were pretty beat up. My very own father and mother were among the older adults who made us clean up the mess we had made. Good grief, was that ever a mess. We leveled miles upon miles of forest and fields. It took months of replanting to get the forest to look half-way decent again. As for all of us, heh heh, let's just say that I pity those poor Magic Crafters dragons who got stuck playing as healers for us. They were worn out by the time they were done. They did a good job but I have to say that it was really funny because many of us looked like mummies after they got done. Some of us had to be carried home due to the bandages. However, me and Cassisus got off rather lucky. No bones were broken thankfully. As for your mother, I will be forever grateful for what she did. Me and Cassisus patched up our friendship after that but..." Donovan glanced over at his old friend and sighed.

"After that, Xander, as you know the rest is history." Xander nodded and glanced over at his father again.

"I am curious, Lord Donovan, who is your mate?" Xander asked. Donovan smiled and chuckled.

"Can't tell you. That is a secret. Maybe she'll introduce herself to you and the others in the future. I can't say when though because that is entirely up to her." He said.

"Do you have any children?" Xander asked. Donovan chuckled.

"That is a question I'll have to answer another day. Come, we must get going. Besides..." Donovan glanced over at Cassisus as he started to slowly move now as time began to reassert itself. "...my time out is about to expire soon. I don't want your father to know we had this conversation."

"Wait, just one last question." Xander asked. Donovan's left eyebrow rose as smoke began to billow out of his nostrils in irritation.

"Very well, young dragon. Ask your question but understand that I will decide whether I want to answer it or not. Do I make myself clear?" Xander nodded.

"Are you a Vanguardian Dragon and like Spyro possess a secret power?" Xander asked with a grin. Donovan rolled his eyes as he glared at the youngster.

"Why you sneaky little punk. I said ONE question and yet made it TWO." Donovan said shaking his head with a grin. "As for your answer I would have to say 'yes' I am dragon of the Vanguard Clan." Xander grinned as he started to opened his mouth to respond but Donovan stopped him. "However, as for your cleverly hidden second question... I have to say that I am sorry but that is one question I can't answer."

"Can't or won't?" Xander asked with a grin. Donovan smiled and winked and as he did time resumed as if nothing had happened. Xander frowned as Donovan kept his facial expression straight even though he felt like smiling.

_'Sorry, Xander, but there are things even I can't share with you... at least not until you are ready.'_  
-------------

**Meanwhile...  
In The Dimensional Void**

A portal swirled into being as Spyro, who was still in his warrior dragon form, exited the portal and found himself face to face with his friend... "Cailean... I got your message." Cailean nodded as Spyro's body flashed purple as he reverted to his normal size. "So tell me what has happened. Where is my father and Cale?" Cailean sighed and as he did Spyro noticed something strange about Cailean... He was slightly older then the last time they had met. Cailean noticed Spyro questioning look.

"One question at a time..., Destiny. As for me...? Spyro, I am still the same Cailean you met not long ago however due to a temporal distortion the flow of normal time has become slightly out of sync." Spyro's face creased in worry at hearing this.

"What caused the distortion?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly with fear. Cailean shook his head.

"I don't know, Destiny. I honestly don't know but I have a feeling our mutual _friend_ maybe knows who is responsible. The reason I say that is because in a few months your time things will change. I can't tell you how they will change without causing a paradox. Anyway, I need your help to rescue a young phoenix who showed up one day at my home. His life is in great danger and..." Cailean halted as his face took on a worried look.

"Cailean, what's wrong?" Spyro asked. Cailean frowned as he glanced around them.

"We're not alone, Spyro." He whispered. Spyro nodded slightly as he stood perfectly still and waited with Cailean to face their unseen intruder. They didn't have to wait long as a young blue dragonling and his dragonfly partner stepped out of the darkness to stand in front of them. His face creased in friendly grin. Cailean studied the young dragon before asking, "Who are you?" The young dragonling bowed respectfully to both of them.

"My name is Ethan and my dragonfly partner's name is Justin." Ethan said as Justin buzzed around his head happily. Ethan smiled. "It is a true honor to meet both of you." Spyro nodded as did Cailean.

"Why are you here, Ethan?" Spyro asked.

"I am here to help both of you with your rescues. Ignitus sent me to assist you guys so here I am." Ethan said as he stood up and folded his arms over his chest. Spyro and Cailean looked at each other and nodded as Cailean closed his eyes and began to chant. Spyro glanced over at Ethan and nodded.

"Thanks for your help, Ethan. We appreciate any assistance we can get to handled this risky rescue." Ethan nodded as his face creased in a serious expression. Spyro noticed as he asked, "What is wrong, Ethan?"

"Nothing, I just felt this strange oppressive feeling hit me all of a sudden." He said before grabbing his head as visions flew thru his head making him cringe in pain and horror as his eyes went wide. He glanced Spyro in the eye and said, his voice trembling with fear, "WE HAVE TO GO... NOW!" Spyro nodded without saying anything as he glanced back over at Cailean.

Cailean finished his chant at that moment and as he did a portal opened displaying a dark forest. Cailean glanced at Spyro and Ethan as they joined him in front of the portal. Together... they marched through the portal and into the Dark Forest part of the Shadow Realms... As they stepped through the portal it closed and as it closed laughter is heard as two shadowy figures step out of the darkness of the void.

"So... they have taken the bait after all." said the first shadow as he/she glanced over at his/her companion. His/her companion pulled back the dark cloak covering his/her face revealing the face a dark gold dragon. The dark gold dragon grinned as his amber eyes glowed.

"Apparently... they have, Selena. Ha ha ha... have you sent the the invitations to the other intended victims... oh, I mean guests!?" Selena pulled her cloak back revealing her dark grinning face as she nodded.

"Yes, I have sent the others their invitations. The master will be very pleased." She said. The blue dragoness then raised her left paw and as she did a swirling dark gem appeared. She closed her eyes and chanted. As she chanted the dark gem floated off her paw and landed on the ground in front of her and her companion. A dark portal opened as the gem shattered... Three dragons walked through the portal. Selena and her companion bowed in front of the first dragon that had stepped through. "Lord Donovan, it is truly an honor to meet you in person." Donovan nodded as his white scales glowed in the darkness.

"Thank you, my friends." Donovan said before glancing over his shoulder at Cassisus and Xander. "Cassisus, let's go." Cassisus nodded as he, Xander and Donovan walked thru the portal as it closed behind them.  
---------------------------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms thru it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpack on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his head fur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tail ring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 04: Childhood's End, ****Part 3 of 7 -  
History, Legends & Lore**

**Meanwhile...**

"Father, I am off to help Ember and the others with their rescue mission." Lucas said as he adjusted his metal gauntlets. King Silvermane smiled and nodded before pulling his son into his arms in a loving hug.

"Be careful, son and come back home to us safely." Silvermane said. "Your mother would have been very proud of you this day. You have become a strong and honorable gryphon. I know that when the time comes for you to take my place as leader of the clan you will make me proud. Go now and be safe." Lucas nodded and started to head for the glowing portal but paused and glanced back over his shoulder, his silver bear creased in a grin.

"Tell, Zeela, I will be okay. You know how she worries about me." Silvermane nodded.

"I'll do that..." He said as he opened his wings wide and bowed. "May your wings be strong and your heart be pure. As you face this challenge never forget... Respect your enemies and don't be afraid. Fight with honor and do your best..." Lucas bowed his head.

"And may my talons and my courage bring me victory." Lucas said as his eyes narrowed and took on a more serious look.

"Whoa, partner, wait for me!" Lucas and Silvermane both turned to the doorway as Bandit entered with a smile on his face. "I know you aren't thinking of leaving me behind." Bandit said as his face creased in a smile. "Spyro and the others will need all the help they can get if what that message said is true. I have no doubt that Galen will also be there with this Donovan fellow to make things difficult. I don't intend to sit this one out." Bandit adjust his jacket and holsters taking off the safety on his guns. "Besides...," Bandit's smile graduated to a full blown snarl as his eyes narrowed taking on a fearsome gold tint. "I refuse to let the young lady dragon Ember go into battle without my aid. She is a Legendary Dragon and it is the duty of my people to aid her and Flame whenever we can."

"The same goes for us as well." Lucas said as he knelt down to let Bandit hop up on his back before standing back up. "Let's go take care of business." Bandit nodded.

"Yes, partner, lets take care of business." Bandit said before Lucas started forward for the portal. _'Hold on, my lady, we are coming...'_ Bandit thought as he and Lucas entered the portal...

As it began to close behind them, Lucas glanced back over his shoulder wave goodbye but instead what he saw sent a chill down his spine... "Oh no!"

Silvermane, not seeing his son's look of shock or hearing his comment, smiled and started to turn when suddenly a black portal flashed into appearance to the left of him. Silvermane, in slow motion, turned just as a powerful blast of dark energy slammed into him and sent him flying across the chamber.

"LORD SILVERMANE!!" Screamed Justin, Silvermane's protector as more bolts of dark energy lanced forth from the portal and sent the royal guards flying to the floor unconscious or paralyzed. Justin, a white furred gryphon of impressive strength, speed and agility, ducked and dodged the bolts that came his way. The ones he couldn't dodge he deflected with his battle staff. "YOUR MAJESTY, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE. I AM COMING!!!" Justin growled as he started running toward Silvermane who was slowly rising to his feet after being hit by the dark energy bolt. Silvermane shook his head and glanced in Justin's direction. As he did his eyes went wide in horror.

"NOOOoooo!" Silvermane screamed as Justin spun around and found himself face to face with Talos, Lord Silvermane's oldest son.  
--------------------------

Lucas's eyes went wide and then narrowed as a deep rumbling growl issued forth from his throat and echoed around the swirling portal. "Blast! I can't do anything to stop him." Bandit grinned and pulled his guns from their holsters and pointed them at Talos.

"Maybe you can't do anything but I am sure that I can hit him from this distance. I just need to get a good angle to get the shots off." Bandit said as he focused on his aiming.  
-------------------------------

_'Hmm, so you are going to try shoot me in the back, armadillo. Sorry to disappoint you but I am afraid you will fail. _Talos spun around suddenly just as Bandit fired off his shots. The bullets flew out of the still glowing portal and...

Missed Talos' head by a few inches as he ducked under them. Bandit growled and started to reload for another attempt.

Talos smiled as he glanced at the swirling portal as his eyes began to glow with a dark inner light. _'I don't think so, little brother. BEGONE!!' _He thought as he gestured with his head. The portal rippled and then slammed shut sending Lucas and Bandit flying away to their original destination. "Now... where were we?!" Talos said with a dark chuckle as he turn back to face Justin. Unfortunately, for Talos, Justin was ready for him now.

"You were just leaving, Talos!" Justin growled as he spun around in a blur and using his right muscular hind leg kicked Talos in the chest. Talos gasp in pain as he fell to one knee. He glared up at just, his dark green eyes glowing bright. Justin's body began to take on a silver glow. Justin spun around and unleashed a white ball of light into Talos sending him flying across the chamber to impact into the wall in a small explosion. Justin panted from the effort and quickly turned to Silvermane as he could. "Get out of here... NOW! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF WHILE YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Silvermane frowned and started to speak but was silenced by Justin's expression. He however did see that Talos had recovered and was about to attack.

"JUSTIN, LOOK OUT!!!" Silvermane growled. Justin's eyes went wide as he turned back to face an enraged Talos. _'How the hell did he recover so quickly?'_ Justin thought. He glanced down at Talos's chest and saw it was glowing black with negative energy. Justin felt his head spin as he felt the dark energy that Talos was putting out in waves. "Oh dear lord... Dark Gems!" Justin took a small step back from Talos, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Talos. The huge gryphon grinned at him. "What did you do to yourself, Talos? Do you have any idea of how dangerous the Dark Gems are? Have you lost your mind?" Talos laughed as his dark green eyes suddenly took on a reddish glow.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, FOOL..." Talos growled, his voice taking on a more gutteral beast-like growl. "...I AM EMBRACING MY DESTINY! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN CARRY OUT THE TASK I CAME HERE TO ACCOMPLISH, JUSTIN! I AM WILLING TO SPARE YOUR LIFE IF YOU OBEY ME!"

"NO!" Justin growled. Talos roared as he lost control of his anger... As he lost control his body began to pulse and in the span of five minutes grew larger. Justin's backed further away from Talos as fear as he watched the former gryphon lord grunt in pain as his muscles exploded out of his body. His 8 foot tall height increased to 10 feet tall as his wingspan expanded across the chamber. Silvermane and Justin both gasped at the monster that Talos was transforming into. Talos' red eyes glowed as he threw back his thick neck and roared. His roar shook the whole chamber with level of its power. He then glared at them taking a deep breath as his body finished transforming. Talos then in burst of speed charged forward into Justin. Justin, in a blur of speed flipped backwards grabbing Silvermane in the process and sprinting out the nearest exit. Talos growled as he gave chase on four legs. His huge body ripped the doorway apart as he crashed thru it. Justin and Silvermane looked behind them as Talos followed them through the village streets that had been cleared at the first sign of trouble.

"Your highness, let me deal with Talos. I can handle him." Silvermane shook his head.

"Maybe you once could handle him but not now. The dark gems he somehow absorbed into his body has somehow awakened his dormant trait." Justin's face went pale as he continued to run beside his leaser.

"You don't mean the beast warrior trait." Silvermane nodded. Justin swallowed as he felt his body began to shake slightly. "Oh no... Now what do we do? He is nearly unstoppable in that form." Silvermane frowned.

"I don't know but we have to do some..." Silvermane's voice caught in his throat as he ran into the muscular leg of a huge black dragoness that glared down at them with a smile. Talos came to a stop behind them. "Cynder...!" Cynder smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you too, you old bird!" She said in a jovial tone. "Surrender to us now or I guarantee you that both of you will suffer... greatly!"

"No," Justin growled as he began powering up. "I won't surrender to either of you." Talos laughed as he looked at Justin.

"I had a feeling you would make this more difficult then it needed to be, Justin!" Talos said before his left paw lashed out in a blur of speed backhanding Justin in the face. The strength of Talos' attack knocked him backwards thru the air to slam into the rock wall of the cliffs that surrounded the village. Silvermane ran over to check on Justin.

"Are you okay?" Silvermane asked. Justin groaned and rubbed his head nodding it slowly as Silvermane helped to his feet. "Justin, I don't know why they are here but perhaps we should find out what they want. I know you want to fight them but that just isn't doable without others getting hurt or worst." Justin nodded and gritted his teeth in anger.

"I understand, sir, but I still don't like bending to their will." Silvermane frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Me either but as the leader of the clan I have to see to the safety of the people first and foremost before anything else... Even if I have to swallow my pride as warrior to it!" Silvermane said, his beak gritted tightly as he walked back over to stand before his oldest son and Cynder. "What do you want, Talos." Talos smiled as his tail lased behind him in joyful manner of victory.

"I want the War Talons." Talos said as his eyes narrowed. "They can help me greatly." Silvermane's face paled slightly as he heard what his son wanted.

"The War Talons were lost ages ago. I have no idea where they are now." Silvermane said with a straight face.

**"YOU LIE, FATHER!! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I SWEAR YOU BOTH WILL SUFFER GREATLY ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE HERE!"** Talos growled as he began to lose his temper again. Silvermane and Justin's eyes went wide as Talos gritted his beak close as his body began to glow again. Cynder's face paled slightly as she backed away from Talos.

_'What has Talos done to himself?' _ Cynder thought to herself as she began to worry that perhaps this one gryphon was more dangerous then she realized. _'Have I underestimated his power? Perhaps he is stronger then the other gryphons. But if that is true then why would he need the War Talons. Those talons were made by my people, not the gryphons.' _ Cynder thought before her eyes opened wide as she realized why he wanted them. _'Of course, how could I have not seen it. He wants to use the Talons to increase his powers but attempting to blend dragon magic with gryphon magic is crazy. No one in their right mind would dare try to blend both types of magic. If Talos tries... if he tries he'll be ripped apart by the opposing energies.!' _ Talos' roar of pain broke Cynder's train of thought as she watched in shock as his body began to change again. This time the transformation took on a more violent quality then the earlier one as the sound of bones breaking and growing larger could be clearly heard. Talos trembled as his whole body suddenly grew wider. The dark pulse of energy grew more powerful making Justin and Silvermane back away as they watched in shock as the changes continued to progress. Talos threw back his head and roared to the heavens as his muscles began to billow out again forming more muscular might then any ordinary gryphon possessed. The biggest shock came when a large dark gem, in the shape of a jewel, suddenly grew outward from his chest. Talos opened his eyes wide then as another dark gem appeared on his forehead. Cynder back further away as she felt the level of dark magic and energy increase. _'My lord!! His power has doubled in just the past few minutes. What is he becoming?'_ At that moment, Cynder felt a familiar presence. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head and came face to face with...

"GALEN..." Cynder growled. Galen smiled as he stood there with his arms folded over his chest. He glanced at her his face not showing any fear at her current form.

"Ah, Carla or should call you Cynder, my dear? You remind me of your beautiful mother. She is a very attractive dragoness..." He said with a sigh. "To bad she had to chose your pathetic father. Its so funny that you like the present day Spyro. Well, I guess I can't blame you for wanting the best male dragon that is available. Spyro is purple, he is the Dragon of Destiny and on top of all that is his destiny..." Cynder frowned as a growl issued forth from her throat.

"Can the small talk, Galen. And my personal love life is none of your business." Galen chuckled and shook his head.

"What love life...? Oh, you mean Spyro... Sorry but he is already taken by Ember. Ha ha..."

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, YOU OLD..." Cynder growled only to have Galen glare at her making her shut up.

"I find it funny that you would compete with Ember for Spyro. He obviously isn't interested in you. Ember is the one his heart has chosen but that is besides the point. You aren't just thinking about Spyro at the moment." Galen nodded over to Talos. "You are also wondering what is going on with Talos over there. Am I right?" Galen said as he nodded in the direction of the still changing gryphon who hadn't noticed Cynder and Galen talking.

"Yes, I am wondering about him. What is happening?" She asked. Galen grinned.

"Talos is going through a change that started years ago. Let me explain... Years ago I made a deal with him... I would give him great power in exchange for some information. He fulfilled the deal so I rewarded him. Never let anyone say that I don't occasionally keep my word or promise to those who help me!" He said.

"What did you do, Galen?" Cynder asked as her eyes narrowed. Galen chuckled.

"I gave him the power boost he needed to access his clan's more powerful abilities before he was ready for them. It nearly killed him as he changed for the first time but somehow through his stubborn nature and strong will he managed to survive. As for this current transformation it is nothing more then an evolution of his abilities to the next level." Galen paused as he let the info he just reveal sink into Cynder's head. As her eyes went wide with understanding he nodded and continued. "What...? Oh, I bet you thought that his people were weak. Please, you haven't lived as long as I have to know the total hidden truth about the gryphon clans. Their powers maybe no where near a dragon's full level but it isn't anything to sneeze at." He said as he watched Talos' body began to expand growing taller again. "He hasn't even began to tap into his clan's TRUE power."

Cynder's eyes went wide at that little revelation. _'What?! You have to be kidding me! How much power has he released just now, Galen?!'_

Galen's grin widened as he saw Cynder's startled expression and heard her troubled thoughts. "I kid you not, Cynder! I estimate that Talos has only tapped into about roughly 4... maybe 5 percent of true potential power. The rest is still dormant. The final form of a gryphon who is able to achieve 100 percent of his or her true potential is a force even you wouldn't be able to defeat, my dear, at least not at your current level of power. I have in my lifetime witnessed only 3 such gryphons of such amazing power. I defeated one of them when I was the Dragon of Chaos. The other 2 are still alive..." Galen pointed at Justin. "That young white gryphon you see over their next to Silvermane is the grandson of the second one. I never got the chance to fight him. What a pity... maybe he would have made a worthier opponent for me to test my growing powers on. Oh well the past has passed. However, Silvermane fought him to a draw." Cynder glanced over at Justin and Silvermane doing a double take.

"WHAT?!" She said in choked tone. "You are kidding me... right! You mean that old bird is...!" Galen nodded.

"Silvermane is the 3rd gryphon I have met that has been able to fully unlock his species hidden potential. There have been others who have achieved 50 percent but only these 3 have become legends in their own right." Galen said with a yawn. "Oh, by the way, Cynder don't think that you are so powerful that you can't be defeated. Only a fool believes that he or she is invincible."

"But I..." Galen shook his head shutting her up.

"You believe that you know what **'TRUE'** power is...! Ha ha... oh please spare me child you have no idea what TRUE POWER is. I have met dragons over the years who are so powerful that if you even so much as sneeze wrong in their presence you would be reduced to dust before you could appologize. Pray that you never meet those dragons, before you are ready to deal with them, in person, Cynder. For if you do... well... your life will come to a very abrupt and painful end. Oh and as for that all powerful master of yours... he wouldn't last more then a few minutes against these dragon titans. Even the Dark Master isn't stupid enough to attract their notice for he knows that they could crush him into oblivion. I can tell from your expression that you don't believe me but it doesn't matter because I know what I say is the truth. Now,I am sorry but I need to get going. See you later." Galen said as a dark portal flashed opened behind him.

"WAIT!!" Cynder yelled halting him. "Who are these dragons of whom you speak so highly of?" Galen stepped back into the portal. "Please tell me!"

"Sorry, but you are not ready to learn about them just yet, my dear. I suggest you build up your powers and grow some more. Maybe in a few years you will be strong enough to be worthy of the knowledge I have... or not. You have taken your first steps, Cynder to become a great and powerful dragoness but you still have a long way to go."

Cynder growled irritated with Galen's comment. "What about Spyro and his friends?" Galen frowned.

"They..." He said thru gritted teeth, "are being watched and studied by those dragons that I have spoken of. Young Spyro..., hero boy as we all know him, has been studied by these dragons since he fought Gnasty years ago. The reason is due to the fact that Spyro's true potential is unknown at the moment and it is because of that fact that many of those who watch him are nervous. You, my dear, are also being watched as well. The same goes for Ember and Flame and the others. That is why I tell you to be careful what you say or do. You don't want to have to deal with _**those who watch but are never seen**_before you are ready."

Cynder's face creased into a grin as she glared at the elder dragon. "I get it! You are afraid of them too...!" Galen's face creased in an angry snarl as his narrowed dangerously. She chuckled as she saw his reaction and said. "I knew it! You fear Spyro and the others as well. That is why you seek the power of the Dark Orbs so much! What happened, Galen? How did you... a former legendary dragon such as yourself fall so hard and so low? Who defeated you? What is your story? Why are you doing all this?" Galen's anger filled face faded as Cynder's harsh questions struck at a secret pain in his heart that he once thought he had forgotten. A tear rolled down his left cheek making Cynder's eyes go wide in surprise as she sensed a wave of intense sadness come from him. The feeling faded as quickly as it had been revealed as Galen's steely gaze locked onto her eyes making Cynder step back slightly from the intensity of the gaze.

"You understand **NOTHING** about me, child!You assume you have a right to ask me questions that I will answer. Well, I hate to break it to you but I don't have to answer any of your damn questions. In fact, as of now, this _**converstation **_is over!" He growled. "I suggest you start thinking of your OWN future now. The Dark Master's time is limited. His end will come before he knows it. I hope for your sake that you realize your own destiny before that time comes and distance yourself from him." Galen tossed a strange shimmering gem at Cynder. She caught it in her right paw.

"What is this?" She asked. Galen took a deep breath and calmed his growing anger down as his face creased in a half smile as the portal began to close.

"A gift that will help you accomplish your goal. You'll know when the time is right to use it! Now, farewell!" He said as the portal closed and vanished leaving Cynder in a thoughtful mood as she digested everything Galen had just told her.

_'I am being watched!'_ She thought feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. _'If what Galen said is true and that would be the first time, since I met him, that he was being honest then perhaps its time for me to start making my own plans. I am sorry, master, but if your end is indeed coming I won't be going down with you. No, I want to survive.'_ Cynder glanced over at Talos and sighed. _'Perhaps, it is time for me to go as well.'_ Cynder thought as she yawned and her body reverted to its smaller form. Talos' transformation ended at that moment as Talos turned his large head and glared down at Cynder.

"Where are you going, Cynder? We have not.yet learned of the location of the War Talons." He said, his voice rumbling deeply as his fiery red eyes swirled like flames. Cynder yawned again as she stood up on her hindlegs and stretched.

"Isn't it obvious, Talos, your father doesn't know where they are hidden. We have wasted precious time coming here. It is time to go." Cynder said with her back to him. Talos stood up on his powerful hindlegs and closed his eyes nodding.

"Very well... I agree. It is time to go... but first allow me to give my father his birthday gift." Cynder sighed and waved her left paw in a 'I don't care what you do' way before stepping into a portal that just flashed into existence in front of her.

"Very well, Talos, do whatever you like. I don't care. See you later." The portal vanished taking her back to the Dark Master. Talos rolled his eyes in irritation. _'Stuck up wench!'_ Talos' body flashed as he shrunk in the blink of an eye back to his 8 foot tall height. Talos adjusted his black battle armor as he walked forward to stand before his father. Silvermane and Justin backed up slightly.

Talos' face creased in a frown as continued to step closer. As he backed his father and Justin up against the canyon wall of the valley he grinned darkly. "I can't leave without giving you both a going away present."

"Wha...?" Justin said but was halted as Talos quickly slashed him across the chest with his right paw, his black talons extending fully as they flashed white. Justin's eyes went wide as he gurgled. Justin fell to his knees as his life's blood flowed out of his chest wound. Justin glared up at Talos. Silvermane growled and reached for Talos' to stop him from harming Justin any further. Talos glared at his father stopping him dead in his tracks as he was slammed backwards into rock face of the canyon wall. Talos's glowing eyes narrrowed before he turn back to Justin and glared at the white gryphon. Justin twitched as his body went stiff as he collapsed to the valley floor in a heap that Talos kicked aside. Silvermane's face creased into a ugly snarl.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS VALLEY AGAIN, TALOS!" Talos smiled as he glared at his father.

"Hello... father. It is so good to see you again." He said as he glanced over at Justin. "Poor... poor Justin, I told him years ago that he would pay for his actions. He stopped me from killing you years ago. He stood in my way when everyone else was too afraid of me... of my power..." Talos pointed a dagger sharp talon into his father's chest. "...Of my DESTINY! He beat me into the ground while you stood by and let him. I almost died because of _him._ And you... YOU FATHER!" Talos snarled as his body grew slightly to nine feet tall. Silvermane's growled as he watched Talon's muscles swell larger in his arms and chest.

"I have grown much... much more powerful.since you banished me from the clan years ago!" Talos growled as he quickly slammed his right paw into the rock wall caving it in. He panted as he glared his father in the face. "I loved you, father... I wanted to succeed you as leader but you cast me out. Why? What did I do to deserve such dishonor?" Silvermane's eyes narrowed as he his beak creased in a sad frown.

"You mean to tell me that after all these years you still haven't learned the answer to these questions...! Talos, you were hard-headed boy who didn't listen to me or anyone. You were arrogant and cruel. I tried my best to talk some sense into you. I tried to make you see that these flaws in your character would bring you nothing but pain."

"SPARE ME, FATHER. YOU JUST DIDN'T THINK I WAS WORTHY TO BE YOUR SUCCESSOR!" Talos sneered as his beak snapped.violently in front of Silvermane in a display of anger. "INSTEAD OF CHOSING ME... YOU CHOSE LUCAS... WHY?"

"Must you ask such a question that has an obvious answer, Talos. Your brother, despite being younger then you, isn't like you. He treats everyone with kindness and respect. He is willing to protect those who are weaker then himself." Silvermane said as he knelt down and placed his left paw on Justin's chest wound. Silvermane pulled his paw away and showed Talos the blood. "Lucas would have never done what you just did. Look at this blood! Look at him! You hurt him just because you could. You never stopped to consider whether or not if you should! A true leader leads not with power but with wisdom." Silvermane placed his paw back on Justin's chest healing his wound. Silvermane panted with the effort before he stood back up to face his son. Talos chuckled at his father.

"You are getting old, father. A healing spell never took that much effort for you to complete before. Soon the time will come for you to step down."

"Yes, you are right, Talos but I assure you that when that time DOES come you won't be the one I choose. Your actions here today prove that you are not worthy or ready to lead this clan." Talos snarled in anger as he heard his father say this.

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME... YOU OLD FOOL!" Talos growled. Silvermane's eyes filled with tears.

"I am not judging you, my son. I am merely stating a fact. You have not learned how to be humble or loving. You only care about power and control." Silvermane said sadly shaking his head as the tears in his eyes rolled down his cheek. "I will not let a gryphon like you, even if you are my own flesh and blood son, ever lead this clan. The Morning Sun Gryphon Clan has always been a clan that has fought for peace and honor. I will not allow our proud heritage and traditions be twisted and destroyed by a vengeful young bird like you. I gave you more chances then you ever will know to reform and see the error of your ways but you threw all those chances away." More tears rolled down Silvermane's cheek as he shook his head again. "And when you did that you broke my heart. I do love you, my son, but I don't trust you. Your heart is too full of hate and anger to understand that to be a TRUE leader you must be kind, good hearted and humble. Power isn't everything..."

"YES IT **IS**!" Talos roared.

"No, young gryphon, your father is right. Power isn't everything." Said a deep wise voice behind Talos. Talos spun around and found himself face to face with Lord Giesu the leader of the Mountain Clan. Giesu's white feathers and long white fur blew gently in the warm valley breeze. His muscular body moved gracefully despite his great age as he stepped closer to glare Talos straight in the eye with his narrowed grey eyes. "A leader who rules with only power alone is no leader at all. For one who rules with power alone is a fool. Your people would never trust a leader who was too powerful because that leader would be arrogant. The Gryphon Council would never support such a foolish gryphon. He or she would be banished and stripped of their rank and position for the good of their clan as well as the others."

"Like I was, Giesu! But the council didn't do it. My father did." Talos growled in a bitter tone as he pointed a dagger sharp talon at Silvermane. "My so-called loving father did this to me! He removed me from the line of succession because he hated me and feared me!" Giesu growled as his grey eyes began to glow with a ghostly light as he backhanded Talos across the face sending him to the ground. Talos glared up at the elder gryphon with anger filled eyes. "Why you..." Giesu's glowing eyes narrowed as he jabbed a black talon down at Talos. Talos felt his anger fade as a new sensation filled him.

_...Fear_

**"YOU INSOLENT YOUNG ARROGANT BIRD! YOUR FATHER SAVED YOUR LIFE BY DOING WHAT HE DID! HE DID WHAT HE DID BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU. DESPITE ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU CAUSED HIM HE SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR AND DISRESPECT HIM FOR HIS COMPASTIONATE ACTIONS. THE GRYPHON COUNCIL WOULD HAVE HAD YOU BANISHED PERMANENTLY FROM THIS REALM! I HAVE SEEN GRYPHONS OVER THE YEARS WHO HAVE BEEN SENT AWAY. THEY ARE MISERABLE CREATURES WHO DON'T LIVE LONG ONCE THEY ARE CUT OFF FROM THEIR CLANS. WHAT YOUR FATHER DID WAS TO MERELY BANISHED YOU FROM YOUR CLAN TEMPORARILY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD AND THE GOOD OF YOUR CLAN. HE TOLD ME HIS REASONS AND I AGREED WITH HIM THAT IT WAS FOR THE BEST. HOWEVER, YOU HAD TO COME BACK HERE AND ATTEMPT TO HARM MY SON AND YOUR OWN FATHER... AGAIN!"** Giesu growled before pausing to take a breath to calm down his intense rage. "Let me tell you something, child... if you had been my son and attempted to seize power like you did with your own father I would have broke you in half. Gryphon Lords earn their positions over time by their deeds and wisdom. There is no quick way to the top for us. I had to earn the right to be leader of my own clan. My son will have to do the same. It has always been this way from one generation to the next. Tradition must be maintained for the good of us all or we'll fall back into the destructive ways of our ancestors. There is a reason why our culture and species is the way it is. That reason is because we ..." Talos gritted his beak in anger as he overcame his fear of the Elder Leader of Mountain Clan and stood back up glaring at Giesu.

"Blah blah... etc... Oh, would you please just shut the hell up! As for your talk of tradition... Screw tradition, Giesu!" He growled. Giesu and Silvermane eyes went wide in shock at his words. "Times change and we must change with them or we go extinct as a species and as a civilization. The dragon clans know this for they have always adapted with the passage of time. That is why they have become so powerful while we...," He growled, his voice filled with overflowing emotional disgust. "...have become so weak! If you and the council can't see that then you are all fools!" A portal suddenly appeared next to Talos. "Fools I no longer have time to waste on. I am going to get the War Talons so I can fulfill my destiny. Live in the past... I don't care. In time you will see that I am a visionary and that what I have said here is indeed the true path we should walk." Giesu sighed and shook his head.

"You are a fool, Talos. You don't understand the forces that are out there. But I do! I have seen what happens to those who overstep their boundaries. Mark my words, child, you will be sorry."

Talos laughed. "SORRY... sorry... I am sorry I wasted my time listening to you and father ramble on about duty and tradition and honor... bah... maybe once upon a time these ideals meant something but not now." Silvermane started to speak but was stopped cold by Talos' cold glare. "Good bye!" Talos growled as he stepped thru the portal as it closed leaving Giesu and Silvermane standing there slightly shaken from Talos' actions. Silvermane sighed and shook his head as Giesu walked over and placed his left paw on Silvermane's right shoulder.

"I am sorry, my friend, I know you tried so hard to help him..." Giesu said sadly as he closed his eyes. Silvermane wipped the tears from his eyes as he shook his head in sadness. "We both tried but Talos refused to listen to us. We can force him to do what he won't do. If he wants to chose this foolhardy path then we have no choice but to let him."

"I know, Giesu. I just don't want to see him die. I don't want to see such powerful young gryphon such as him be lost to darkness." Silvermane whispered. "He would be a great help to the forces of good if only he would use his potential to do the right thing." Giesu nodded as he glanced over at Justin who had just stood back up.

"My father is right, Lord Silvermane. Talos must live with his choice whether he likes it or not. Once a path is chosen in life it is nearly impossible to turn back. He still has a choice but I have a feeling he will have to suffer greatly first before he realizes that." Justin said before turning to Giesu. "Father, you and Lord Silvermane know who has the the talons. What do you want me to do."

"That is your choice, my son." Giesu said. Justin nodded as his father raised his right paw and opened a portal. "Go... warn Lucas and come back to us safely." Justin hugged his father and then walked thru the portal as it flashed...

And was gone...  
-------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Two dragons sit in large thrown room surrounded by six armor wearing dragons. The dragoness turned to her husband. "So the players are gathering." She said as she opened her glowing eyes. Her husband nodded.

"Yes, they are." He said. She nodded and stood up and stepped down from her thrown. The armored dragons bowed as she walked pass them. Her mate stood up and followed her. She paused and waited for him to catch up.

"You look troubled, my dear." She said.

"I am deeply troubled. I trust that we have chosen wisely but anything could happen to screw our plans up. We do have our back up plans just in case but I worry they may not be enough. Do you think the Chosen Ones will succeed?"

"Yes, I believe they will." She said.

"I am glad to hear you say that. Now we shall see if our patience and faith in Spyro and his friends was worth our time and effort. Either way the time has come for them to fight for their lives. They will either rise nad overcome this threat or they will die..." He said in tone of voice that had a slight hint of sadness in it.

"Yes, it is as simple as that." She said even though deep down they both knew that it was truly not that simple.

_'Good luck, young ones.'_ The both thought as they faded away.  
-----------------

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

New Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY' **starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the villians doing various things as they plot for the coming war. Tessa, Cale and Striker all sit together in a cramp prison cell occasionally glancing out of the barred windows hope with all their hearts that they will be rescued.

_**So the time has finally come...  
And we can't run no more...  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

**I, Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time am happy to be your guide. Here is today's Vision of things to come...**

**A unknown door will be opened...  
As the fates of many will dance...  
The Chosen Ones will discover...  
The links of the past...**

**And those of the future...  
Begin to take shape...  
As Spyro, Ember and Flame and their friends...  
Stand together to face the darkness...  
A temple...  
A death...  
And a rebirth...  
All will occur and as they do...  
The age of innocence will end...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END, PT. 4...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**  
----------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey Continues... Childhood's End continues here with even more startling revelations and surprises... Here is Part Four of the first seven part episode of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**Last Time...  
Meanwhile in the lower prison of the damaged Circle Council...**

Cassisus and Xander both bowed as Donovan glanced around the chamber, his face masked in a deep frown. "How long have I been imprisoned, Cassisus?" He said in a deep rumbling growl. Cassisus stood back up and reached inside his battle armor pocket and pulled out a metal disk. He handed it to Donovan... As Donovan took the disk into his paws the disk morphed into a display screen that displayed the info that Donovan had just asked Cassisus for. "Interesting..." He said as he watched history play out on the small screen. As the screen showed the face of Galen, Donovan's eyes narrowed as his face took on a dark snarling expression. "So," He growled, "Galen is still around. Why am I not surprised considering how much of a royal pain he is." Donovan handed the disk back to Cassisus. Cassisus took the disk and slid it back into his armor

"What do you want to do, Lord Donovan?" Cassisus asked. Donovan grinned as he slipped on his armor that Xander had found in a nearby storage locker.

"I want you to take me to my hidden lair in the Dark Forest of the Shadow Realm." Donovan said as he finished slipping on the last parts of his black armor. Cassisus nodded as his face creased in dark smile.

"So, you already have a plan in motion. Why do you want to go to your lair in that forbidden forest? It is extremely dangerous if you don't know the way." Donovan chuckled darkly as his black battle armor began pulsing with dark energy as his face guard slid over his face covering it leaving only his glowing amber gold eyes showing.

"Yes, Cassisus, I do have a plan in motion. I have something that Galen wants very badly and he'll come to me to get them." Donovan said as he gave Cassisus a wink. "We both know how much Galen wants to find all the Dark Orbs there are. Well, I have three stored there. By now, even as we speak, Brutus and Selena have already done as I have requested them to do. If my plan works then I will be able to eliminate Galen and the Chosen Ones all at the same time." He said with chuckle. Cassisus grinned and nodded while Xander just gave a half-hearted smile as he glanced at Donovan. When Donovan turned away from them, Xander's smile faded as his eyes narrowed.

_'I don't trust you one bit, Donovan. I think you have something else planned that my father doesn't see. You are a very sneaky one I'll give you that much but I can tell that you are indeed up to something. I just don't know what it...'_ Xander's didn't get a chance to finish his though as he heard a deep echoing voice in his head interrupt his thoughts and send a chill down his spine...

_'Be very careful, child. I am only warning you for your father's sake. I don't want him to suffer from losing you. I know you don't trust me and that is a fact. I saw the look it in your eyes and felt it in you body language. So you think I am hiding my true plans from your father... Maybe I am... Maybe I am not... It makes no difference because you can't do anything to stop me. I have already seen the level of power you have and I find that even though you are truly powerful for one so young you aren't in my league.'_ Donovan turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Xander. Xander's eyes went wide as he turned and glanced over at his father. Cassisus stood frozen, not moving or breathing. Xander turned back to glance at Donovan who now had turned to face him. Xander swallowed nervously as he stared into Donovan's glowing amber gold eyes.

"How did you..." Xander began only to have Donovan place one clawed paw over his lips in a 'shh' motion making the younger dragon shut up.

"For your information, Xander, I have no trouble whatsoever in slowing down time to a crawl. Now," Donovan said placing his left paw under his chin to rub an itch there. "I know you are curious to know who I _really_ am." Xander nodded remaining silent. Donovan grinned as he walked forward and stopped directly in front of Xander. "Let's just say that there is more going on here then you or your father realize. I am sorry you are suspicious of me but you have no choice but to trust me. There is more at stake here then you know."

"Then please tell me... I can keep secrets. I wouldn't tell anyone... not even my sister." Xander said. Donovan sighed and shook his head. "But why not?"

"Because, child, your father has a distrusting nature. It took me years to gain his trust and even now he still has doubts deep down inside when he has to deal with me. He doesn't fully trust _anyone_ and I am afraid that also includes you." Donovan said as his smile faded, as a frown appeared. Xander glanced over slowly at his father who remained frozen in place.

_'Father, is it true?'_ Xander thought as he glanced over at Cassisus, tears appearing his eyes. _'Do you really not trust me... Your own flesh and blood son. Why? I don't understand.'_ Xander glanced back at Donovan as his face creased in a snarl. "YOU ARE LYING!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! MY FATHER LOVES ME! I KNOW HE TRUSTS ME..." Donovan reach out and touched Xander's head and as he did Xander's eyes went wide as he saw something.

"Xander, I know how much you love your father, but you need to open your eyes and see the truth." Donovan said as he let Xander see some of his memories of what his father had done during the Dragon Clan Wars. As he watched, the unshed tears rolled down his cheek as he finally saw something he never knew..._ His father striking down his brother... A brother he never knew he even had!_ Donovan pulled his arm back releasing Xander from the vision. Xander's tear-filled eyes glanced up him.

"I never knew," Xander said in a soft whisper as his body shook slightly. "Who was he? Who was my brother, Donovan?" Donovan sighed sadly as he remember the tall black dragon with silver markings.

"Your brother was my friend, Xander. His name was Tao'shin and he was..." Donovan's voice crack slightly with barely contained emotion. "He had a kind, good hearted and natured soul. He was a black dragon with silver markings..." Xander's eyes went wide again as a memory of a deep loving voice came back to him.

**Flashback...**

_A young 13 year old Xander smiled as he sat in his bed reading. He had always loved to read but his father didn't like that. His father always wanted him to be a warrior but he didn't want to be one. Xander put the book down as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't want be like you father. Why can't you see that? Why can't you let me be what I want to be? Mother loves to hear me read and so does everyone else. They say things like, 'You are so smart and wise for one your age.' Or, 'Don't give up on your dreams.' His mother always told him just truly special he really was. He thought back to what his mother had told him earlier that day before his father came and took him away to train._

_"My son... I know how much you love to read but your father..." She had said and he, in a fit of anger, yelled._

_"He never listens to me, mother! Father only cares about one thing and one thing only... making me into a copy of himself. He doesn't understand that I want to be something more. I don't like fighting... I don't want to hurt others. I tell him this and he just tells me I'll get over it. He doesn't care what I want to do with my life." Xander said as tears fell from his eyes. His mother pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her feathered wings around him._

_"Don't let your father stop you from reading, my son. You have good heart and kind spirit. I know you will one day bring great honor to our family. You will be a great and compassionate leader who will let his heart guide you. You care about others and see them as equals." His mother said as she suddenly paused and sighed sadly. "Your father, bless him, has been a warrior all his life and think that because of that he has lost touch with his true feelings. When I met him long ago he was like you. He wanted to live the life of peace, not war. He was so cocky and full of pride. I bet you didn't know our relationship was frown on by many of the other Shadow Dragons." His mother smiled. "But he didn't care what they thought. He loved me and I loved him. It didn't matter if I was a Peace Keeper Dragoness and him a Shadow Dragon. We both loved one another and that is all that counted."_

_"Is that why I bear these markings, Mother? Father... father always gets angry or upset when he sees them. It's like he's ashamed of me or something." Xander said sadly. His mother hugged him. "Why does he not love me for who I am?"_  
---------------------------------------

"I am curious, Lord Donovan, who is your mate?" Xander asked. Donovan smiled and chuckled.

"Can't tell you. That is a secret. Maybe she'll introduce herself to you and the others in the future. I can't say when though because that is entirely up to her." He said.

"Do you have any children?" Xander asked. Donovan chuckled.

"That is a question I'll have to answer another day. Come, we must get going. Besides..." Donovan glanced over at Cassisus as he started to slowly move now as time began to reassert itself. "...my time out is about to expire soon. I don't want your father to know we had this conversation."

"Wait, just one last question." Xander asked. Donovan's left eyebrow rose as smoke began to billow out of his nostrils in irritation.

"Very well, young dragon. Ask your question but understand that I will decide whether I want to answer it or not. Do I make myself clear?" Xander nodded.

"Are you a Vanguardian Dragon and like Spyro possess a secret power?" Xander asked with a grin. Donovan rolled his eyes as he glared at the youngster.

"Why you sneaky little punk. I said ONE question and yet you cleverly made it TWO." Donovan said shaking his head with a grin. "As for your answer I would have to say 'yes' I am a dragon of the Vanguard Clan." Xander grinned as he started to opened his mouth to respond but Donovan stopped him. "However, as for your cleverly hidden second question... I have to say that I am sorry but that is one question I can't answer."

"Can't or won't?" Xander asked with a grin. Donovan smiled and winked and as he did time resumed as if nothing had happened. Xander frowned as Donovan kept his facial expression straight even though he felt like smiling.

_'Sorry, Xander, but there are things even I can't share with you... at least not until you are ready.'_  
-------------

A portal swirled into being as Spyro, who was still in his warrior dragon form, exited the portal and found himself face to face with his friend... "Cailean... I got your message." Cailean nodded as Spyro's body flashed purple as he reverted to his normal size. "So tell me what has happened. Where is my father and Cale?" Cailean sighed and as he did Spyro noticed something strange about Cailean... He was slightly older then the last time they had met. Cailean noticed Spyro questioning look.

"One question at a time..., Destiny. As for me...? Spyro, I am still the same Cailean you met not long ago however due to a temporal distortion the flow of normal time has become slightly out of sync." Spyro's face creased in worry at hearing this.

"What caused the distortion?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly with fear. Cailean shook his head.

"I don't know, Destiny. I honestly don't know but I have a feeling our mutual _friend_ maybe knows who is responsible. The reason I say that is because in a few months your time things will change. I can't tell you how they will change without causing a paradox. Anyway, I need your help to rescue a young phoenix who showed up one day at my home. His life is in great danger and..." Cailean halted as his face took on a worried look.

"Cailean, what's wrong?" Spyro asked. Cailean frowned as he glanced around them.

"We're not alone, Spyro." He whispered. Spyro nodded slightly as he stood perfectly still and waited with Cailean to face their unseen intruder. They didn't have to wait long as a young blue dragonling and his dragonfly partner stepped out of the darkness to stand in front of them. His face creased in friendly grin. Cailean studied the young dragon before asking, "Who are you?" The young dragonling bowed respectfully to both of them.

"My name is Ethan and my dragonfly partner's name is Justin." Ethan said as Justin buzzed around his head happily. Ethan smiled. "It is a true honor to meet both of you." Spyro nodded as did Cailean.

"Why are you here, Ethan?" Spyro asked.

"I am here to help both of you with your rescues. Ignitus sent me to assist you guys so here I am." Ethan said as he stood up and folded his arms over his chest. Spyro and Cailean looked at each other and nodded as Cailean closed his eyes and began to chant. Spyro glanced over at Ethan and nodded.

"Thanks for your help, Ethan. We appreciate any assistance we can get to handled this risky rescue." Ethan nodded as his face creased in a serious expression. Spyro noticed as he asked, "What is wrong, Ethan?"

"Nothing, I just felt this strange oppressive feeling hit me all of a sudden." He said before grabbing his head as visions flew through his head making him cringe in pain and horror as his eyes went wide. He glanced Spyro in the eye and said, his voice trembling with fear, "WE HAVE TO GO... NOW!" Spyro nodded without saying anything as he glanced back over at Cailean.

Cailean finished his chant at that moment and as he did a portal opened displaying a dark forest. Cailean glanced at Spyro and Ethan as they joined him in front of the portal. Together... they marched through the portal and into the Dark Forest part of the Shadow Realms... As they stepped through the portal it closed and as it closed laughter is heard as two shadowy figures step out of the darkness of the void.

"So... they have taken the bait after all." said the first shadow as he/she glanced over at his/her companion. His/her companion pulled back the dark cloak covering his/her face revealing the face a dark gold dragon. The dark gold dragon grinned as his amber eyes glowed.

"Apparently... they have, Selena. Ha ha ha... have you sent the the invitations to the other intended victims... oh, I mean guests!?" Selena pulled her cloak back revealing her dark grinning face as she nodded.

"Yes, I have sent the others their invitations. The master will be very pleased." She said. The blue dragoness then raised her left paw and as she did a swirling dark gem appeared. She closed her eyes and chanted. As she chanted the dark gem floated off her paw and landed on the ground in front of her and her companion. A dark portal opened as the gem shattered... Three dragons walked through the portal. Selena and her companion bowed in front of the first dragon that had stepped through. "Lord Donovan, it is truly an honor to meet you in person." Donovan nodded as his white scales glowed in the darkness.

"Thank you, my friends." Donovan said before glancing over his shoulder at Cassisus and Xander. "Cassisus, let's go." Cassisus nodded as he, Xander and Donovan walked through the portal as it closed behind them.  
----------------

**And now the story continues...  
**

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro, Cailean and Ethan walk in silence through the dark forest. _'Geez, this place is spooky. I wouldn't come here to camp out.'_ Spyro thought as he continued to walk forward before bumping into a wall. "What the..." He said before Cailean and Ethan bumped into him.

"Why did you stop?" Ethan asked. Spyro pointed at the black wall in front of them. Ethan stepped forward and gently touched the wall. "I think we have made it to our destination."

"What do you mean... by that? I didn't think that we would make it to where we were going this quickly." Spyro said as he gently touched the wall, rubbing the hard surface in surprise at how smooth it was... "Ethan, where are we?" Ethan sighed and glanced back at Cailean as the Dragon of Elements stepped forward and touched the smooth surface of the wall.

"I believe Ethan is right, Destiny. We have arrived..." Cailean said in a whisper. Spyro sighed as he glanced at his friend and then back at Ethan.

"That is why I am asking where are we. Please can one of you tell me where are weeee..." Spyro said as the wall he was leaning on suddenly slid open. Spyro fell to the ground and discovered that he had landed on stone tiles. He glanced up as Cailean knelt down and helped him to his feet. Once he was back on his feet Spyro glanced around the interior of the mysterious place they now stood in. Symbols lined the walls along with ancient pictures displaying scenes of battles and... "What in the world...?" Spyro gasped as he glanced at one the center walls that faced them. Cailean glanced at it as his own eyes went wide.

"I believe what Ethan said is right. We have arrived and it would seem that we have been expected." Cailean said and he glanced around him as he put his cloak back around his face and body to keep his true identity secret from prying eyes. "Spyro, we must proceed from this point on with caution. I don't like the feelings I getting from this place." At that moment the three dragons heard the sound of something moving. They, as one, spun around to see the wall they had not to long ago stepped through close and seal itself. Cailean glanced over at Spyro as the purple dragon glanced over him nodding his head.

"It would seem that you were right, my friend." Spyro said as he turned around and glanced back at the solid wall behind them before he turned and glanced around the chamber. His eyes went wide as they came to rest on a strange hovering tablet that floated silently at the center of the mysterious room. "Guys, I don't know what this tablet means or how we got in here but now that we are here, where ever here is, we have to figure out..." At that moment a flash of light appeared as a tall figure appeared to the left of them. Spyro and his friends covered their eyes to avoid being blinded. The blinding light remained for a few minutes before it slowly faded away as Spyro, Cailean and Ethan slowly uncovered their eyes to stared at the tall muscular figure that stood before them. As they glanced at the figure or figures as it turned out to be they rolled their eyes as Lucas and Bandit grinned back at them.

"Uhh, hi partners." Bandit said as he jumped off of Lucas' broad back to land on the stone tiled floor. He bowed to Spyro before he turned and glanced around the room and whistled. "Well this is truly a strange place to end up. Where are we?" He turned to Lucas to find the gryphon prince staring slack jawed at the center tablet that Spyro and the others had discovered upon their unexplained entry to this place. "Uh, Lucas...?" Lucas stepped forward almost as if he was in a trance and gently reached out to touch the symbols on the tablet. Cailean eyes went wide.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He screamed but it was too late. Lucas touched the tablet with a single left talon on his left paw and as he did the tablet began change shape morphing into a portal archway that lit up with swirling light that shone with all the colors of a rainbow. Cailean rolled his eyes as he glanced at he portal and then back at the gryphon who stared at the portal in awe. "Excuse me, gryphon..." Lucas' large triangular ears on his head twitched in irritation as his large silver beak creased in a frown as he glared down at Cailean.

"My name is Lucas... By the way, since we are doing introductions... Who are you?!" Lucas said in a tone that promise pain if this stranger was an enemy. Cailean sighed and grumbled.

"Who I am isn't important at the moment. What you just did is." He said as he gestured to the portal. Lucas' beak creased tightly as a low growl issued forth from his throat. Cailean glared up at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Lucas swallowed nervously as he stared into the strange dragon's eyes. "The first rule you should always keep in mind is to not touch strange things that look like or could be traps. Luckily, for us, that the tablet wasn't a..." At that moment Cailean felt the air around them began to swirl like a whirlpool as the portal began to make a sucking sound as small pieces of rock were drawn toward the portal. Cailean sighed and rolled his eyes yet again as he gritted his teeth and glared again at the gryphon. "Well done, Lucas, well done. Now, our problems just got a whole lot worse!" The portal archway began to expand as it started to draw everyone present toward it. The sucking sound started to get louder as a larger rock pebbles and dust began to fly into the portal as a the swirling rainbow light formed into a vortex that began to swallowed the whole room. Cailean growled to himself. _'This just isn't my day...' _ He thought as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro groaned.

_'You can say that again...'_ Spyro thought as he replied to Cailean's thought message. Spyro's clawed feet dug into the stone tiles as the pull on them suddenly increased. "Hold on... guys! I have a feeling that we are in for a real bumpy ride." As soon as he said that the tiled floor beneath his feet gave way and he was pulled toward the portal. Cailean and the others also yanked toward the portal. "HOLD ON!" Spyro yelled as they were pulled into the portal as it flashed and then...

Slammed shut...  
------------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flies along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.  
**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpack on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his head fur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tail ring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 05: Childhood's End, ****Part 4 of 7 -  
End to Innocence - Evolution**

**Meanwhile at Artisan Home**

**Nestor & Sandra's Home...**

A portal opened as Terra stepped through where she was met by a solemn looking Volt who sat quietly thinking to himself. "Volt?" Terra asked as she noticed how totally silent and solemn he looked as he sat there with a blank expression on his usually smug smiling face. Volt glanced up at her and sighed as he stood up and leaned back against the chamber wall.

"Hi, Terra, I am happy to see you. So Terrador finally let you get out. That is great because we are going to need all the help we can get to save..." Volt said but Terra grinned as she placed her right paw gently around Volt's muzzle shutting him up.

"I know, Volt. That is why I am here. Take me to Ember... please." She said softly. Volt grinned and nodded as Terra released his muzzle. He turned and gestured.

"Follow me, Lady Terra." He said softly as he led her to the main hall...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ember sighed as she slowly adjusted the newly created armor vest that the Magic Crafters had delivered to her. She closed her eyes and sighed. _'Come on, Ember, now is not the time to doubt yourself.' _She glanced over at Flame and the others that had agreed to come along on the rescue mission. _'They have put so much faith in me to lead them. I promised them all that I would do everything within my power to bring their leader back to them, but...'_

_'You are afraid of failing...' _Ember heard in her mind as she looked into the eyes of Emerald as Moss stood by her silent.

"Yes, Emerald, I am afraid... very afraid!" Ember said softly, ashamed to admit her inner fear. "What if I mess up? What if I get everyone hurt or worst? I am not a leader like Tessa, Emerald. I don't even think I am worthy to have her position. I don't have full control of my own powers and abilities yet and I tend to screw things up." Ember paused as tears rolled down her cheeks as she lean back against the rock wall of the small, newly created, underground Circle Council chamber. Emerald smiled and gently touched Ember's left shoulder giving her a gentle rub. Moss folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes as a smile crossed his face.

"Tessa, was the same way, Ember." He said, his voice rumbling slightly. She glanced at him as he opened his light green eyes. "She always feared she wasn't good enough to lead. She always felt that there were others who were better qualified to run the council." He paused as he gave her an intense glance that she didn't look away from. "But despite all that she did her best. That is all that matters, Ember. You will learn that it isn't always what others think of you but what you think of yourself. Do your best and you will see that you are more then worthy to be the one who leads."

"Thanks for the kind and very wise words, Moss... but... I am still unsure of myself." Ember said her eyes closing. Emerald laughed making Ember glance at her.

"Ember, you remind me of Tessa in so many ways that it amazes me. You and her both have very similar personalities but there are differences between both of you. Tessa had experience and you do not." Ember's head dropped as she heard that. "Ember, look at me." Ember raised her head and looked Emerald in the eye. "You are not Tessa, you are you. You are not afraid to admit you are afraid. That is why we appreciate what you are doing, Ember. Thank you. As for how you are feeling at the moment... There is nothing wrong with being afraid. I am afraid and so are the others but that doesn't mean we let our fear control or dictate our actions. Tessa also, at times, felt that she was unworthy of being the leader of the council. She had the same fears and insecurities that you currently have. That is why I said you both are so much alike..."

"But she at least partially got over her doubts and fears and was able to have some faith in herself..." Ember said, her voice and eyes filled with sadness and uncertainty. "I am no leader."

"Yes, you are, Ember." Inferno said, with a gentle smile, as he walked over to stand in front of her, Volt and Terra, who had just entered the chamber joined him. "Haven't you been listening to us or to yourself lately. You took charge when this Council was otherwise lost and needed you. You stood up and accepted the responsibility of the title of leader of the Circle Council when no one else said anything. That took great courage and strength to do that. If there is one thing I know for sure, Ember, it is that you are not a coward or weak. You have a strong, courageous spirit within you somewhere, Ember. I know this and so does everyone else here. You proved that by your own actions. You are so much stronger then you believe, my lady."

"Inferno is right, Lady Ember." Volt said with a lopsided grin. "Besides I owe Spyro an apology for my earlier arrogant behavior." The grin faded as he glanced over at Inferno before he dropped his head and closed his eyes. "Your father was right, Inferno, when he told me that I was acting disrespectfully. My father, Volteer, would have been deeply ashamed of me if he had been present at the fight between me and Spyro." He opened his eyes and glanced back into Ember's eyes. "That is why I chose to come with you, Lady Ember. I must make amends for my earlier actions. I was wrong about Spyro and about all of you. I was arrogant and I am happy that Spyro beat me. I needed to be humbled so that I could remember my duty as a Guardian. My father, if he had been here, would do everything in his power to help you succeed and so will I." Volt bowed his head to Ember. "Lady Ember, I, Volt, future Guardian of Lightning, swear to follow you into battle and help you in any way I possibly can. My services and my life I would gladly give to help you succeed. This is my oath, please give me a chance to prove my worth." Ember smiled, pushed off the wall and walked over to Volt. She glanced at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

"I accept your request and oath gladly, Volt. I would be honored to fight alongside you..." She said as she pulled back and glanced around at Inferno and Terra, her face creased in a smile. "I would be honored to fight alongside _all_ of you. I feel truly honored that you guys have put so much faith in me."

"As you should be." Said a male voice. Ember glanced to the doorway that led upwards to the upper floors of her parents' home. Hunter smiled as Bianca and Elora stood there dressed in battle gear next to him. "You are our friend, Ember. We would gladly help you to rescue the others." He said.

"Besides," Elora said as she stepped forward to stand in front of Ember. "we are a team." Elora grasped Ember much larger left paw with her right paw. "I know that you and I didn't meet under the best circumstances but that is in the past. We have friends who need our help and we need to help them. They would do the same for us if they were in our position." Ember smiled and nodded her head.

"So have faith in yourself, Ember, because we have faith in you." Bianca said, her face creased in warm smile as Hunter wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. Ember's eyes filled with tears as she glanced around at them all.

"Thank you all." She said.

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on you guys." Blink said as he and his uncle brought in some equipment from the Professor's lab. Ember glanced over at Bentley, Sgt. Byrd and Sheila.

"What about you guys...? Are you coming with us?" Sheila smiled and nodded.

"It has been far too long since we have helped you guys out. It is time we get in on the action and do our part." Sheila said as she glance over at her two companions. "What do you say, boys?" Sgt. Byrd and Bentley both smiled as they nodded. Sgt. Byrd saluted and bowed to Ember.

"Sgt. Byrd, at your service, Ember. Ready to go whenever you are." Bentley glanced around looking for something. "What's wrong, chap?" Sgt. Byrd asked. Bentley sighed.

"I was hoping that Agent 9 would join us but I guess he..." At that moment someone cleared their throat from the hallway. Everyone present turned and watch in surprise as Agent 9 stepped into the chamber wearing a brand new outfit. The professor smiled as he winked at his nephew. Blink activated the portal in the center of the chamber. Agent 9 stepped forward and glanced around at his gathered friends, old and new.

"WHAT? You didn't honestly think I was going to miss out on the ass kicking fun did you." He said with a grin as he pulled out his two new laser blasters from inside his holsters on his belt activating them before slipping them back into their holsters. He gave the Professor a thumbs up before turning to Ember. "Let's go help our friends." Hunter, Bianca and the four young Elemental Dragon Guardians all geared up for the battle ahead.

The other members of the Circle Council, including Nestor, Sandra, Ignitus and Xander watched in silence. Nestor and Sandra nodded at their daughter as she turned to glance at them. She walked over to them and smiled.

"We are very proud of you, Ember." Nestor said as Sandra hugged her gently.

"Thank you, thank all of you for having faith in me even when I still have some doubts in myself. But still I will do my best." Ember said as she glanced around the group of adults. "Well, I better get going. I have a feeling that Spyro and the others are going to need backup soon." Ember walked back over to her friends who had finished preparing for battle. They all knew the plan by heart since they had spent hours already discussing it. Nestor and Sandra, along with rest of the adults knew about the plan and were placing all their faith in their daughter and her friends. Ember, as she put on her newly created battle armor vest she turned to glance at her mother and father. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Ember turned to face Sky who smiled and nodded at Ember. "I promise Sky we will help Spyro bring Stryker and the others home." Sandra stepped forward just as the portal opened.

"Be careful, Ember." She said. Ember nodded as she gestured for her friends to follow her as she stepped through the portal. As the last of Ember's group stepped through the portal flashed and slammed shut with the low sound of thunder...

**Meanwhile...**

"OH SPARE ME, VALONA!" Lady Ariaous roared and as she did her voice echoed like thunder around the chamber causing the whole room to shake with the force of her power. Valona frowned as she raised her head to glared up at her. Lady Ariaous raised an eyebrow at her as her face creased in a sneer as she laughed. Valona's eyes narrowed as she felt her anger rise. "Oh, please... don't tell me you are actually thinking about trying to hurt me... again! My my my, it seems like some of my toys never learn. I almost killed you last time you annoyed me." Valona's face paled slightly as Lady Ariaous stared down at her. "You have always been a thorn in my side, Valona. However, I will be merciful and spare your miserable life even though you deserve to die for daring to stand up to ME!"

"Please forgive my rudeness, my ladyship. I didn't mean to offend you. I just was caught by surprise..." Valona said trying to calm Ariaous down because, despite the fact, that she knew that the princess was in truth a spoiled brat that deserved a good beating, she also knew that Lady Ariaous could and would break her in half before she even got the chance to hit her. There was simply no way she could physically hurt or contend with this dragoness and she had enough sense to know it. At that moment, Lady Rosyaliua appeared in the chamber and turned her green glowing eyes on Ariaous. Ariaous just glared back and folded her muscular arms over her muscular chest. "Well... well... well, what do you know. Rosy, I see you have grown since the last time we met. Perhaps, its time me and you compete against each other again." Rosy rolled her eyes as smoke began to billow from her nostrils.

"Ariaous, you do know that you are abusing your position. Your mother will not be happy when she finds out what you are doing." Rosy growled.

"Spare me, Rosy!" Ariaous snarled. "Don't you dare tell my mother what I am doing! Do you hear me or else..." Rosy's eye narrowed as they began to glow brighter.

"How dare you threaten me! You have some nerve for one so young. You maybe a Guardian but you are still a child in my eyes. You obviously have yet to get past your arrogant, power hungry stage. Grow up, princess!" Rosy snarled as blue aura of power formed around her. Ariaous' face creased in a dark snarl as energy began to build around her body as well as she prepared to attack...

Of course... that attack never came due to the fact that at that moment someone decided to drop by to put a stop to the nonsense... One moment, Ariaous was charging her powers to attack and the next a tall, muscular male red dragon was standing behind her. Ariaous froze and turned slowly as if she was about to face her doom which wasn't too far from the truth considering the expression on the red dragon's face was anything but pleasant. He glared at Ariaous while Ariaous tried to smile. "Oh... uh.. hi, daddy. How are you? You look well. I..." Ariaous father folded his muscular arms across muscular chest.

"CAN THE SMALL TALK, ARIAOUS!" He growled, his dual voices sounding so deep and full of power that they echoed around the large chamber. "You are in BIG trouble young lady! Now, come with me!" Ariaous went slightly pale as she tried to back away from the massive dragon that stood three feet taller and wider than her. His massive tail twitched with his barely contained irritation and anger.

"But..." She said. Her father roared as a red aura of energy formed around his whole body as his body suddenly grew so large that his head glared down at her from the high chamber ceiling. His massive head was so big that he could literally fit his daughter's whole body in his fang filled jaws. His large gold eyes glared in anger at her.

"Don't... say... another... word!" He hissed, his dual voice now so deep that it almost couldn't be understood due to the level of gutteral growl it now had. "Don't try my patience, hatchling! Now come along!" Ariaous, to her credit, didn't move from her spot. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"NO, I WON'T COME ALONG WITH YOU, DADDY! I AM THE GUARDIAN HERE AND AS GUARDIAN I DECIDE WHAT I WILL DO!" She roared as her body started to grow larger. However, she stopped suddenly as she felt a very familiar power that caused her ego to deflate instantly. She turned away from her grinning father and found herself face to muzzle with her mother. The massive blue dragoness glared in the window with one massive eye that was five times as large as she was tall. Ariaous swallowed and as she did she started to sweat. "Hi... mom... heh heh..."

"DON'T HI MOM ME, HATCHLING!" Rashira roared, her deep voice shaking the whole chamber with its power. Ariaous' mouth quivered in fear as she felt her mother's power roll over her like tidal wave on a sandy beach. A power so great that he could crush her out of existence with but a single thought. Ariaous swallowed nervously as she glanced back at her grinning father as he glared at her. Ariaous sighed and dropped her head as she opened a golden portal with just a thought and stepped into it. She raised her head and glanced over at Rosy and Valona, her face creased in a snarl that just screamed 'you got lucky this time' before the portal closed sending her on her way home. Rashira's huge form outside the chamber window flashed as she reappeared inside the chamber as her much smaller 10ft tall size. Valona and Rosy bowed to her as she looked over at them. "Thank you, Rosy, for alerting us to our daughter's whereabouts. Valona, I am sorry that she came here to cause you such grief. Don't worry I intend to sit her down and have good talk with her. I have been..." She paused as her mate, King Tylcor shrunk to his 11ft size and came to stand next her. Valona and Rosy again bowed to him.

"Your, highness, I hope that my request for your immediate presence didn't interrupt any important matters of business that you were attending to." Tylcor smiled warmly and shook his head as he nuzzled his mate affectionately.

"We weren't busy today, Rosy.. Valona. We attended to our last piece of business yesterday. The council won't meet again until next week." He said as his smile faded and was replaced with frown as he glanced back over at his wife. "Don't blame yourself, Rashira, WE have both been letting Ariaous get away with too much for too long. It seems that she hasn't yet learned her lesson from the last time we striped her of her powers." Tylcor said with a exasberated sigh. "I really wish she would just stop behaving like this. She and her brother are the Guardians of this region. Our son does his job like a proper Guardian should but Ariaous..." Tylcor paused to take a deep breath to calm his rising voice of anger. "Ariaous likes to just cause trouble for everyone. I am afraid that we may have to take stricter measures to make her live up to her responsibility." Tylcor bowed his head to Valona and Rosy. "We must go now and deal with our wayward daughter." A swirling gold portal opened behind them as they stepped back into it.

"Thank you." Rashira said softly. The portal then closed with a small flash and gentle rolling sound of thunder. Rosy and Valona both glanced at each other and sighed in relief.

"I think it's time we get going... Wouldn't you agree?" Valona asked. Rosy nodded as they exited the chamber and prepared for their own journey...  
--------

Spyro and his friends tumbled out of the portal as it closed behind them. They all groaned as they slowly stood up on their feet and glanced around at the glowing pillars of what they thought was rock. "Ugh..." Spyro groaned as he glanced around. "Where are we?" _Cailean..._ As Spyro's thought message was sent to Cailean, the other dragon glanced around at the glowing pillars in awe.

_'Cailean?!'_

_'Be patient, destiny.'_ Cailean gently reached out and touched the glowing pillar and as he did a resonating sound was heard as the pillar changed color from pure white to a rainbow mix of beautiful colors that rippled along the surface of the pillar like a ripple on water when a stone is dropped in. "This is truly a holy place." Cailean said in a breathless tone as he glanced back at Spyro and the others. "We are in a temple..." Spyro walked over to stand next to Cailean and as he did the pillar began to glow brighter as glowing runes and symbols in the ancient tongue of the dragons appeared on its surface. Spyro and Cailean glanced at the runes and symbols in awe and as they did Ethan came to stand next to them, his own face creased in awe as he too read the runes and symbols...

"Hey... partners... hello is there anyone home." Spyro heard someone say as he shook his head clearing it of the strange fog that had descended over him earlier. He glanced up... _**Wait...!? Up...!?**_

"What happened...?!" Spyro asked as he stood up slowly with the help of Lucas. Lucas and Bandit glanced at each other and pointed at the still glowing pillar. Spyro glanced at it and then at them. "What..? I don't understand."

"Spyro," Lucas said with a worried glance, "You, Ethan and your stranger friend all froze up when you glanced at those runes and symbols. It was strange and quite unsettling." Bandit nodded as he jumped down from Lucas' broad muscular back to glance up at Spyro's face.

"Lucas is right, partner. All three of you went into some kinda freaky trance of some kind. It was truly weird. We both have been trying, unsuccessfully, for nearly three hours to revive you and the others but until recently you guys were locked into that trance. Spyro... what happened?" Spyro shook his head as he gently touched the surface of the glowing pillar with his left paw. As he touched it gold energy ran up arm and into his body making him gasp and fall to his knees. "SPYRO!" Spyro's whole body suddenly transformed with a golden flash as his paw fell away from the pillar. Lucas and Bandit stared down at Spyro's face in surprise and shock at the sudden change that had just happened. Bandit gently touched Spyro's broad muscular left shoulder. "Spyro?" Spyro groaned and pulled himself to his feet bumping his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" He growled before his eyes opened wide and he glanced down at his friends who likewise glanced up at him in surprise. Spyro glanced over at the pillar and saw his reflection. His mouth fell open in surprise. "What the...? How...? I just touched the pillar and then..."

"You transformed into your warrior form as if the ancient writing on the pillar instructed your body to do so beyond your control." Cailean said as he stood back on his feet helping Ethan up slowly as the much younger dragonling was still unsteady on his feet. "It was like instinct or something..." Ethan nodded as he lifted his left paw and a ball of golden energy appeared hovering there.

"Guys, I don't know what just happened to us but I believe that what our stranger friend here said is true. We are in a temple... a very ancient one considering the runes and symbols are from the old language of our species." Ethan walked forward and as he did the golden ball of light in his paw grew larger before flying out of his palm to bounce off the pillars lighting them up one by one as the whole temple awakened. Ethan, Spyro and Cailean all glanced in awe at the sight of the interior of the temple. It was massive... Large enough for thousands... no... tens of thousands of dragons to sit. "My lord..." Ethan gasped as he took a step forward. "I never thought I would see a place like this in my lifetime but yet here I..." He paused and glanced at the others who were with him. "WE..., sorry about that, stand in the ancient hall of the legendary Celestial Dragons." Lucas and Bandit's eyes opened wide in shock as they quickly glanced around taking in each and every detail of the interior.

"Oh my...!" Lucas said in whispery tone as he continued to look around at what he now knew were Dragon Runes. "My people have heard of these great temples of power but none have ever set foot into one of them." Lucas glanced at Ethan, Spyro and the other strange dragon. "My father and mother... heck every gryphon parent has told their hatchlings of the legend of the great Celestial Dragons and their hidden temples of power. Until now I thought the Celestial Temples and the Celestial Dragons were nothing more then myth and legend of a bygone age." Lucas reached out to touch one of the pillars but had Cailean stop him shaking his cloak covered face.

"Don't touch, Lucas. This place is alive with ancient magic that will attack anyone that isn't a dragon. I understand now why me, Spyro and Ethan were affected it. The temple itself was scanning our minds to see if we were worthy to be allowed to enter this place. The temple wanted to know who we were." Spyro nodded as he stepped forward as a glowing stairs appeared going down to the center floor.

"My friend is right... otherwise we wouldn't have been allowed to enter. The temple ALLOWED us to come inside." Spyro whispered as his amber gold eyes closed as he bowed in respect. "This place is indeed a holy temple of the ancients. I don't know how but I can feel the presence of a great and powerful being... I..." Spyro mouth closed as his expression took on a dark grimace as his eyes narrowed and he glared up. The others followed Spyro's glare upwards as a ball of blue light appeared...

A Portal was forming and out of that portal a group of dragons exited... At the head of the group was a large dragon who wore black battle armor. The black armored dragon descended to the ground on glowing steps that appeared under his feet as he stepped down. He soon came to a rest at the bottle of the stairs and in front of Spyro and his friends. The armored dragon glanced at Spyro and his friends in turn and smiled. "Greetings, Spyro, Dragon of Destiny... I have been expecting you." He says in deep rumbling voice that says much about this stranger.

_'Who is this guy?' _Spyro thought as his face creased in a blank unreadable expression that was totally unlike him. _'And why am I acting like this. I haven't felt like my normal self since I touched that pillar and transformed. What happen to...'_ Spyro's thoughts were interrupted as the black armored dragon's facial armor retracted revealing the glowing eyes of a dragon elder who was very different from the normal variety that Spyro had met and dealt with.

"I bet you are wondering what happened to you when you touched what is known as the Spirit Pillars. Well, I'll tell you, Spyro." He said as he gestured for the group of dragons that had come with him to go sit down in the stands. "When you touched the Spirit Pillars you were infused with Celestial Magic. It slightly altered you personality and abilities so that you would be ready..."

"Ready...? Ready for what exactly...?" Spyro asked. The armored dragon's smile suddenly grew into a fang beared grin as he chuckled and in blur of speed charged forward at Spyro. Spyro's eyes went wide as in a blur of speed he reacted by summoning the Destiny Blade just as glowing blue crystal-like blade hit his throwing sparks into the air. Spyro gritted his teeth as he stared the elder dragon in the eye. The elder dragon jumped back away from Spyro, flapping his large feathered wings gracefully as he gently landed ten feet away from Spyro.

"The answer that you seek is quite simple for me to answer, young one." He said with a light chuckle. "You are now ready for the Trial and..." He paused as he jabbed his sword at Spyro to punctuate his words. "Now, it is time for you accept you destiny and become my student." At that moment a portal appeared dumping Ember and company near Lucas and the others. Ember groaned as she stood up and looked over at the stranger who now stood facing Spyro.

"Excuse me," Ember yelled out loud in clear tone. "What is going on here and who are you?" The armored dragon elder turned to face Ember and smiled.

"Who I am isn't for you to know, child... at least not yet! However, as to what is going on here... is none of your concern. However, I must say that you and your friends' arrival here have greatly complicated matters. The rules of the Trial will have to be adjusted. Now, defend yourselves for one way or another you will either win and live or you will lose." He said. Hunter stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"What happens if we lose...? If you don't mind me asking?" Hunter asked. The armored dragon elder chuckled before his face took on a serious quality as a swirling aura of magical energy appeared around him. Hunter and the others gasped at the level of magical power this dragon was giving off. _'Whoa,'_ Hunter thought, _'This guy is a monster. No dragon I know has this kinda power. Not even Galen. Who the heck is this guy? What is he?'_ The elder dragon's eyes began to glow as Hunter and the others were tossed off their feet and into the walls. They found that they couldn't move no matter how hard they fought to do so.

"Sorry... but you guys weren't invited to the..." An explosion occurred as a swirling dark portal appeared behind the elder dragon. He turned slowly but before he could face the portal a black sword flew out of the portal and thru his armored chest. The elder's face creased in pain as he staggered backwards with a pain-filled gasp as two dragons stepped out of the portal. One a black female who smiled as she stepped into the light glanced over at Spyro.

"Spyro, well this is certainly a pleasure." She said, in seductive tone as Spyro's face creased in a shocked expression.

"Cynder..." Spyro groaned as she walked over to stand before him. She glanced him over and nodded.

"My my... you have certainly bulked up somewhat in such a short time, my dear." Cynder said as she stepped closer to him. Spyro gritted his teeth as she embraced him. "I am happy I at least got this chance to see you again..." Her voice, Spyro noticed, carried a soft note of sadness and regret. "Even if it will be for the last time..." She licked his left cheek and then, with a sly grin, glanced over at Ember to see her face. Ember's jaw was gritted so tightly that Cynder was surprised her jaw bones weren't breaking. Ember's whole body shook as every muscle in her body stood up as she strained against the magic that was still holding her and the others pinned against the temple walls.

"So help me, Cynder," Ember snarled, her voice and eyes filled with menace and promises of inflicted pain on the black dragoness that was totally out character for Ember's normally sweet personality. "I promise you that once I break free of whatever this blasted magical trap is I am going to rip that grin right off your ugly mug of a face!" Ember's eyes narrowed as they took on menacing glow as Ember's powers started to come to the surface. "GET AWAY FROM, SPYRO... NOW!!!" Ember's body began to glow and as it did the power of the magical trap began to weaken and finally it shattered like glass dropping everyone to the ground. Ember was the first to quickly jump to her feet and with growl dash toward Cynder. Cynder's face creased in irritation as Ember raced toward her... her speed increasing until she became literally became a white blur of speed. Cynder flapped her wings and flipped backwards just as Ember collided with her. The speed and strength of the collision sent both dragonesses flying into and through the temple wall on the right that lead into the lower chambers of the Celestial Temple. The shock and quickness of the attack left everyone stunned as the sounds of two very angry females beating the hell out of each other could be heard very clearly. The attack went on for a few minutes before the wall exploded outward as a large black paw with long sharp claws sent Ember flying through the air to slam into the temple wall way on the other side of the large temple chamber.

"EMBER!!!" Flame yelled as he went to check on her. Ember shook her head as Flame helped her up slowly to her feet as she gritted her teeth from the pain that was shooting through her whole body from being swatted like a bug across the chamber. Ember, Flame and the others all looked across the chamber as a massive black dragoness emerged from the wall. Her face was creased in a snarl. Her left eye was swollen shut from Ember punching her and blood dripped from a gash on her jaw. Cynder glared at Ember with glowing eyes as her jaw creased in a deep angry snarl.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She roared as she charged forward. Ember pushed Flame away from her as she raised both of her paws in front of her and thrust then forward in front of her. A powerful wave of white magical energy shot out of her paws and slammed into the charging Cynder. Cynder screamed as she sent flying backwards colliding with a large pillar. Her huge body crashed through the pillar and which caused a large piece of the ceiling to come crashing down on her head. Cynder's huge form immediately shrunk as she spun around dazed from being hit on the head. She shook her head and growled as she vanished. Ember dropped her arms and ducked just Cynder's claws slashed at where her head had been just a little while ago. Ember pivoted around on her legs quickly as Cynder prepared to attack her again by kicking out with her sharp clawed feet. Ember grabbed Cynder's left leg as it rose to hit her. Ember growled as her muscles suddenly bulged on her body as she picked Cynder up by her leg, spun her around and sent her flying into a metal railing that bent in half under the weight and speed of Cynder's collision. Cynder groaned and started to stand but was stopped as she found Ember foot pressed down on her throat. Cynder swallowed as she glanced up into Ember's eyes. The white dragoness' whole body shook with barely contained rage as she glared down at Cynder.

"Don't you dare make a move... Or I swear I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Ember growled in a tone of voice that sent shivers down Cynder's spine. Ember's foot pressed down on her throat slightly to show she meant business.

_'She is serious,'_ Cynder thought as she swallowed nervously as she saw the predatory look in Ember's eyes. _'She will kill me...'_ Cynder's face creased in fear as her eyes darted around looking for some way to escape...

Meanwhile... The mysterious armored male dragon held his chest as Galen's dark blade hung from his body where it had went it had went in. The elder gritted his teeth as he glared up at the smirking Galen. "You were always a no good scumbag, Galen. I see that you haven't change even after all this time." he whispered. Galen chuckled as he lean on the sword to push it in deeper. The elder dragon just stared at Galen as his facial expression turned upwards into a amused grin. Galen's face creased in an ugly frown. "Damn it! Why won't you die?" The elder chuckled as he looked up at the other a black male who held the three swirling black orbs in his right left paw. The armor on the elder dragon suddenly flashed and vanished revealing his powerful body. The elder slowly rose to his feet and as he did he used his muscular right paw to pulled the sharp dark sword out of his chest. He examined the blade for a brief minute before he smiled at Galen. "How pathetic...! You can't even forge a blade to hurt one of my kind. Even with the power of the dark orbs you are still as pathetic and weak as you were when we first meet ages ago." The elder squeezed his paw around the blade and to everyone shock the blade was broken in half tossing it away to land in front of Spyro and the others.

"Actually," Galen said as his face creased in a grin, "I was just playing with you. I know I can't hurt you but I just wanted to see if after all those years in the void that you were still as hard to kill as you were before." The other elder's face went blank as he shook his head and sighed.

"Don't play with ME, FOOL! I am not your friend anymore! I know you haven't forgotten what you did ages ago during the Dragon Clan War. You used me and many others in your dirty scheme to cause pain and suffering. I should rip you apart right here... RIGHT NOW...!" The elder started to reach for Galen but stopped as Galen jumped backwards away from him while Spyro and his friends stared in shock at the blade which was not stained with any trace of blood.

_'No way... how is that he is not injured! Who is this guy?' _Spyro thought troubled. The elder dragon sent him his answer making Spyro go slack jawed as he backed away. The other elder saw Spyro expression and chuckled slightly as he glared at the one he had just stabbed.

"I see you have discovered the truth about this old fossil, Hero? I knew you would learn something you didn't like." The dark male dragon said before he turned back to the other elder who had been his friend once upon time. "You can't kill me, Donovan... ha ha ha... You can't do it because of your code of ethics. You have rules you must obey as a Guardian. I know even you haven't forgot after being locked away all this time." The elder chuckled as he then stepped into the light revealing who he was to everyone present. Hunter and the others either groaned or growled in anger at who it was.

"GALEN...!" Ember snarled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Galen glanced over at her and laughed as he showed her the 3 Dark Orbs. Ember and the others' faces went pale as they saw the orbs. "Oh no..." Ember whispered. Galen nodded as he closed his large paw over the hovering orbs absorbing them into his body. The other elder... Donovan snarled as he glared at Galen.

"YOU STUPID FOOL...!" Donovan roared. "You don't know what you are doing. You don't know what forces you are unleashing by absorbing the power of the dark orbs into your body!"

Galen chuckled darkly.

"Shut up, Donovan!" Galen said as he motioned with his left paw, balling it into a fist which he brought down in a slamming motion. Donovan screamed as he was crushed by an invisible force into the tiled floor creating a mini crater. "I am now more powerful then anyone here and intend to use my power to fullfil my destiny." Donovan lifted his head to look over at Spyro.

_'Spyro, listen to me... you must be careful... Galen has become even more unstable then he was before. I don't know what will happen to him now that he has absorbed more orbs but I have a bad feeling it won't be anything good. Be on your guard.'_ Donovan's head then sagged back down as he closed his eyes and focused on healing himself. Galen, who hadn't noticed Donovan's action, turned to glance at Spyro, his face and eyes masked totally in an insane glance that sent chills up Spyro's spine as he glared into those eyes. Galen's now slitted pupils began to glow black as swirls of mist-like dark energy swirled from them as he chuckled. His chuckle now sounding like two people's voices instead of one making him even more scary to everyone present.

_"Now, it is time for me to evolve to the next level." He said with a roar and then in a flash of dark energy his body started to transform... His muscle mass growing more muscular and more powerful. Galen smiled as his dark glowing eyes went totally blood red as he looked at Spyro and the others as if they were nothing to him now. He raised his large right paw and as he did his once broken black blade repaired itself and then floated up off the ground and back into it. "Oooh, yesss. It isss ssso good to feel ssso truly... POWERFUL!" Galen hissed in his now much deeper dual voices that echoed around the inner temple chamber as he suddenly charged forward in a blur of speed slamming into Spyro. Spyro's eyes went wide as he felt one of his ribs in his chest shatter. Spyro's face creased in mind numbing pain as he was thrown backwards into the wall with such force that the wall bent inwards from Spyro's impact. Spyro screamed as the metal buckles on his armor jacket flew off broken by the damage. Spyro's jacket opened showing off his injured chest as Spyro gasped trying to catch his breath as he fell to his knees. Spyro tried to move but found that his whole body was locked in place. Galen had also broken something in his back and it had temporarily left him paralyze while his body tried to repair the damage._

'Sparx! Buddy... I really wish you were here to take some of this damage for me but I understand now why you aren't.' Spyro thought as he struggled to stand against his body's will._ Spyro's pain-filled face raised slowly as he glared at Galen. Galen chuckled as his body began to grow even larger as more of the power of the dark orbs were released into him. He glared down at Spyro. "I can't believe that I actually considered you, a __**'MERE INSECT'**__ a threat to me once!" Galen kicked Spyro over on his back making Spyro scream as his slowly healing injuries were made worst from the brutal kick. Spyro's tear-filled gold eyes glanced up at Galen as he continue to grow larger and larger... muscles bulging out of his massive body as his wings grew larger. His neck grew longer and bulged outward with harder muscle. His muscular arms swelled to twice their original size and then grew longer as his body grew even taller casting a shadow of doom over Spyro as he stood over him glaring down at him with fiery red eyes. Galen's whole body suddenly grew wider as his chest bulged further outward as a dark orb ripped its way through his chest to grow out into a glowing dark gem that pulsed with energy. Galen's smile took on a more demonic look as his mouth and face transformed..._

_His muzzle growing longer..._

_His teeth growing sharper and larger as his whole head enlarged. Spyro's eyes went wide in horror along with everyone else as they watched Galen become an even greater monster then he already was._

_"Oh my..." Spyro gasped as Galen loomed over him now. His whole body now so massive that he had to bend over to avoid hitting his horned head on the ceiling of the temple. Galen's glowing blade of darkness raised over his chest._

_"Now...," Galen growled, his glowing red menacing eyes shooting fear through Spyro's heart and soul. "DIIIIEEE...!" Spyro's eyes went wide in shock as the blade came down into his chest and punctured his heart..._

_Spyro's eyes went wide as he heard Ember scream 'NOOOooo!' and then his vision blurred as he lost consciousness..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY' **starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look up as the camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on a balcony as the sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on the hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the villains doing various things as they plot for the coming war. Tessa, Cale and Striker all sit together in a cramp prison cell occasionally glancing out of the barred windows hoping with all their hearts that they will be rescued.

_**So the time has finally come...  
And we can't run no more...  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

**A distorted vision of Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time appears on the screen. Her face creased deeply in a worried expression... "Something is wrong! Something or someone is interfering with my..."**

**Please Stand By...**

**A dark female voice is heard laughing as Rashelle's image freezes as the signal fades out to be replaced with her shadowy figure. "Oh, shut up, Rashelle! The Order is now speaking. Here is today's Vision of things to come..."**

**The end of an Era approaches...  
The song of Destiny begins to play...  
As The Destinies of the Chosen Ones become clearer...  
The start of A New Journey awaits...**

**Spyro, Ember and Flame your time of awakening begins...  
As a evil from the past arises...  
A battle will begin...  
And with its beginning...  
Your world will be changed forever as...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END, PT. 5...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**... That is if he survives... ha ha ha...**

**Who I am is not important... But who the Order isss... ha ha ha. The end has begun... **

**End Tranmission...**

**The shadowy figure's face vanishes to be replaced by Rashelle and Lord Tenos who only glanced at each other worried before glancing back at the viewer/reader. In a shaky voice, Rashelle says softly, "Until next time take care..."**  
--------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Okay.. I know many of you want this to be th end of Childhood's End mega mini-series but I am afraid that you will have to wait a tad bit longer due to how complex this episode has gotten. Anyway... here is... Here is Part Five of the now seven part saga of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**"There are no need for recaps...  
You already know all that his transpired before..."**

**- Quote from Rashelle, Dragoness of Time...**

_'So this is what death truly feels like...?' _Spyro thought as he felt himself seem to fade away into a point prick of light.

_'It feels like...'_ Spyro eyes snapped opened as he felt himself fall through something. He closed his eyes as he suddenly realized that his rate of decent had slowed down. He slowly opened hi eyes and glanced up and noticed that he was now inside some kind of large crystal dome that reflected strange light beams that flowed past him. Spyro reached for one of the beams and as he touched it his eyes went wide as he saw images of past events play rapidly through his mind. He let go of the beam and reached for another one. The images he saw playing in that beam made him quickly jerk his paw away from it in shock. _'What... what did I just see...!'_ He thought in shock as he began to run the images through his head again. Spyro shook his head to rid himself of the horrible visions he had just seen. Spyro screamed, "No, oh please dear god don't let that be what lies ahead!" Spyro's voice caught in his throat as his eyes blinked once and then twice before he glanced around again.

_'Wait a minute... What the hell...'_ Spyro thought as suddenly against his will he felt himself slip back into an unconscious state. _'What is happening...?'_

Spyro's eyes opened slowly as he raised his head slowly. He groaned softly as he blinked his eyes. He found his vision blurry. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed them. He reopened them a few seconds later and as he did his slightly blurred vision cleared as he noticed a very thick, muscular leg in front of him. His eyes opened wider as he stared upward into the piercing amber gold eyes of...

..._HIMSELF!_

Spyro gasped... _'What the hell...?!'_ Spyro thought as his mouth fell open in surprise..

Screen fades to black...  
-------------------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flies along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battleground is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.  
**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpack on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his head fur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wrist bows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tail ring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 06: Childhood's End, ****Part 5 of 7 -  
Celestial Awakening, Part 1:  
The Time Has Come...**

The other Spyro looked down at him with a slight grin on his aged scarred face. Spyro noticed that the other Spyro was obviously much older then he was. _'What is...?' _The other Spyro chuckled interrupting Spyro's train of thought as he heard those thoughts in his head.

"I bet you are wondering what is going on... Am I right?" The other Spyro asked. Spyro nodded as he slowly got to his feet. "Well, let me be the one to explain... What you just experienced was a vision of one possible future that you would experience if you faced Galen in his currently more advanced state before you were able to properly prepare for the fight. You have been given a _FATE VISION_!"

Spyro's facial expression lit up in surprise. _'How...?! I just felt myself die and now you tell me that it didn't happen.' _ "How in the hell could I see and witness _my own death _before it was suppose to happen! A FATE VISION!!! What is a Fate Vision?!" The other Spyro rolled his eyes making Spyro drop his head as he suddenly felt embarrassed for asking such an obvious question. "Sorry about that... I know the answer already to the question but I am trying to adjust to the shock of what I just saw... no... experienced. I just want to hear someone else confirm that the answer I came up with in my head was indeed the right one and not a stupid one." The other Spyro nodded.

"I don't mean to be harsh or mean to you, but you are indeed right. Your answer maybe the correct one, Spyro but at the same time it is also the wrong one. The answer to your question is not quite as simple as you think." Spyro frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. The older Spyro sighed and gestured around them as images appeared around them.

"We stand in a unique place, Spyro. I like to call this place... The Temporal Crossroads since time doesn't exist here as it normally would. I come here often to see these things." The other Spyro raised his right paw and as he did one of those strange light streams flowed into his paw. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again as he let the light stream go. "If you visit this place enough you will learn many things..." He said as he paused and his scarred face creased in sadness. "Somethings that make you re-examine the mistakes you have made and how you made them." Spyro cocked an eyebrow at him as he noticed the sadness in his tone.

"What happened?" Spyro asked softly. The older Spyro sighed.

"Something that shouldn't have happened, Spyro." He said softly as a tear rolled down from his left eye as he glanced down at his younger counterpart. "However...," He said as he paused to wipe the tear away, "this isn't about me. This is about you and only you. Your friend Hunter just saved your life again." Spyro's face creased in a smile as the still image of frozen time changed to show Hunter standing next to Bianca. The elder Spyro smiled as he walked around the still image. Spyro noticed that odd blue glow surrounding his friend's body.

"I don't understand how Hunter could have done what you say he did if that event never took place..." Spyro said but then paused as his eyes went wide and he remembered back to when he had died at Reeco's paws many months earlier. Spyro glanced at the older Spyro with a look of surprise. "He did it again and yet I don't know how he did it. How can Hunter do this?" The older Spyro smiled.

"He can do it, Spyro, because he is connected to you and everyone else. His powers are like that Spyro. They are influenced by his emotions and feelings at the time. Hunter, at this moment, is feeling terrified that he can't save you. To him it is like history is repeating itself again. He is being forced to watch you die in front of him yet again." Spyro reached out and gently touched Hunter's frozen image.

"Thanks, buddy." He said softly before he glanced back at the other Spyro. "I still am confused though. Hunter couldn't have done this without some..." At that moment someone cleared their throat making both Spyros turn to face a regally dressed in blue armor white dragoness who was smiling as she stepped closer to them. She bowed to both of them and as she did both Spyros did the same.

"I am Rashelle, Dragon of Destiny. Your friend, Cailean, knows me quite well. I am the one who intervene, with Hunter's help of course, on your behalf. I just couldn't let you die like this. Your future destiny is too important to far too many people." Spyro's face creased in surprise.

"I don't understand, Rashelle. You speak of _'these other people'_ and yet I have no idea who they are. What is going on? Really...? Don't I have right to know what is happening? I mean I feel like I am being used or manipulated for someone else's pleasure and I don't like that." Spyro said as his eyes narrowed in rising anger. "I won't be anyone's puppet or plaything!" He said, his voice a low growl now. Rashelle sighed sadly and gestured for him to follow her. He frowned and stayed where he was, folding his arms over his chest. Rashelle sighed.

"There is nothing to be afraid of or worry about. I have no intention of using you for any personal gain on my behalf. Please, come with me." Spyro's tense body relaxed slightly as he nodded. As he did, Rashelle nodded and walked back the way she came leading both Spyro and his older counterpart. The older Spyro shook his head as a sad smile appeared on his face as he vanished into thin air leaving Spyro with a surprised expression on his face.

"Where...?! Where did he go?" Spyro asked.

"He went home, Spyro." Rashelle said. Spyro glanced at her in surprise.

"He was from the future...? Wasn't he?" Spyro asked. Rashelle remained silent as she looked at him. Spyro groaned as he became frustrated with her silence. "Well, is that a yes or no? Please tell me SOMETHING!" Rashelle sighed.

"He, Spyro, was your older counterpart from '_A'_ future, as in a _'POSSIBLE'_ future not the '_FUTURE'_ that will eventually be. The future is not that easily seen or written, Spyro. The future is the product of the many _choices_ made by everyone. The future that is born from everyone's choices are all based up on the paths their lives take and in the end it will be these choices that shape their fates and possibly many others as well. The future is not set in stone for it is fluid and constantly changing, evolving and being altered." Rashelle said with a touch of wisdom in her tone.

"You speak of the future as if it is a living being or person." Spyro said softly. Rashelle smiled.

"I speak of the future this way because in a way it is a living being. Think of it as a child that has yet to be born. That child can be molded into one of hope and peace or one of despair and war. The future, Spyro, is an innocent being that awaits those who will define its purpose and in the process shape their own destinies as well. Don't forget what I telling you, Dragon of Destiny, for I guarantee that you will, as one of the chosen, be responsible for more than you yet realize." Spyro nodded as he remained silent listening to her wise advise.

"I think I understand." He said. Rashelle nodded.

"We have arrived!" She said suddenly as a tall pair of blue doors opened in front of them and they both enter into what could only be described as hi-tech monitoring station of some sort. Spyro glanced around at the other dragons wearing strange armor sitting at some very advanced holographic computer consoles. Spyro glanced at each of the monitors that hovered in thin air.

"Where am I, Rashelle?" He asked as he rubbed his chin with his left paw. Rashelle smiled and gestured around the chamber.

"This is my headquarters, Spyro. This place is known as the Temporal Core. The Temporal Core is located in a secret Realm that none of the other dragons of your realm other then a select few know of and have access to." She said. Spyro's left eyebrow raised in surprise at that comment. Rashelle noticed his reaction and nodded with smile. "I know what you are thinking, Spyro. Sorry but I can't tell you who those dragons are. You will find out who they are in time. However, for now, it is best that you don't know who they are because that would put their lives in danger."

"In danger? Okay, Rashelle, what is going on here? You bring me here and tell me all this and yet I still don't understand quite that much."

"That is because you aren't supposed to understand that much of anything yet, young dragon!" A deep male voice said behind him. Spyro turned to glance up at a tall, muscular phoenix that glanced down at him. The male red phoenix raised his left eyebrow at him as his beak creased in a warm smile. "I didn't mean to startle you, Spyro, but I had to for your sake. You are asking questions that you are not yet ready to learn the answers to. Besides even if I or Lady Rashelle were to answer your questions you wouldn't totally understand."

"Why? Don't I have a right to know? Oh, by the way, if you don't mind me asking because I am curious... Who are you?" Spyro asked softly.

"Oh forgive me for being so rude." The phoenix said as he bowed before standing straight back up on his legs to glance Spyro in the eye. "I am Lord Tenos of the Sky Phoenix Clan, Order of Light and member of the Temporal Guard. It is truly an honor to meet you, Spyro." Spyro nodded and glanced between both of his new friends.

"So, what happens now?" Spyro asked. Rashelle smiled.

"Now, Dragon of Destiny, we send you back to the moment in time before Galen began to transform into this..." She said as she enlarged a smaller frozen image of the monstrous 30 foot tall Galen with red glowing eyes standing over Spyro as he plunged his sword into him. Spyro grimaced and gently touched his heart.

"What can I do?" Spyro asked as he pointed at Galen. "What in the hell can I do against that! There is no way I could beat him like this. Even warrior dragon form isn't big enough to make much of a difference. If you send me back there it will be an automatic death sentence." Tenos chuckled suddenly. Spyro glanced over at the phoenix as his eyes narrowed in irritation. "I don't see what is so funny, Tenos."

"You don't get it, Spyro. We will not send you back without assistance."

"Assistance?" Spyro asked. Tenos nodded.

"Yes, we will assist you by giving you... _this._" Tenos said as he right taloned paw flew outward in a blur of speed stabbing Spyro thru the chest and directly into his heart. Spyro screamed and collapsed to his knees as blood began to flow in a river around him. Spyro glanced up at Tenos as the phoenix gently knelt down and touched Spyro's forehead.

"Why...?" Spyro asked as he started to fall back. Tenos and Rashelle looked down on him. Rashelle's face a gentle smile.

"Because, Spyro... you are one of many who have been chosen to lead your world into a new age. A new age is never born without struggle or loss." Rashelle said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "The time has come, Spyro... for you to become what you are not. Awaken, Dragon of Destiny and embrace your _true _power!" Spyro's body began to glow as he gasped and as he the glow intensified he screamed as he felt his vision blur and pain...

_'Just be sure to tell my friend that I sent you.'_ Spyro heard in his thoughts from Tenos as he screamed louder as his body was flooded with _intense heart rending pain..._

His scream deepened as he felt himself transform into his warrior form and then...

The world around him changed as he felt for the second time in his young life his body go through another change. As soon as the change begun he felt himself lose consciousness as his mind seemed to shatter like glass as power...

_...Pure power..._

_...Suddenly flowed through him..._

His eyes suddenly opened and the sight that greeted him was the same one he had seen before after his previous brush with death.

_...The Glowing Ocean of Light..._

As the warmth surrounded him and flowed through him Spyro sighed. _'Not again!'_ Spyro thought as his unblinking eyes suddenly focused onto the face of a glowing white dragon who wore a white cloak. _'What the...?' _ The white dragon rose slowly with the trained grace of a great warrior and glanced down at Spyro. Spyro's mouth opened in surprise as noticed the white dragon's gray eyes. _'He's blind!'_ The elder dragon nodded and smiled.

_'Yes, I am, Spyro! However, my other senses are very sharp and I can see you quite well with them. I am known as the _**'Blind Prophet'**_ of the Maru Clan.'_ He said with his warm thoughts. _'My name is Taozu'maru and I have been expecting you!'_ Spyro now found himself able to move as he slowly rose to a sitting position. He was surprised to feel no pain in his chest from Tenos' action. He glanced down at his chest and found no gapping hole there.

No scar...

Nothing at all...

He glanced back up at Taozu'maru. "I don't understand. I thought Tenos..." Taozu'maru chuckled.

"...Killed you!" He said in that same warm tone of voice before shaking his head. "No, he just sent you to me to help you." Tao'maru gently touched Spyro's chest and as he did the blue crucifix that Cailean had given him not too long ago appeared with a flash. Spyro gasped in surprise and looked at Taozu'maru. "I see..." He said with a grin.

"How did you know it was there?" Spyro asked. Taozu sat down on a floating bench that just appeared out of thin air. He gestured for Spyro to come sit beside him. Spyro did and as he sat down Taozu sighed.

"Spyro, I am a breed of dragon known as a Celestial Dragon. You know about the Ascendant Ones. Well, my kind are the ones who watch over them and assist them when they need our help or guidance. A friend of yours, who is an Ascendant One, came to me for guidance many years ago and I helped him as best as I could." Spyro's eyes went wide as he recognized Taozu's voice from his dreams.

"I knew I heard your voice before! You were that voice in my dreams. You kept trying to tell me something but..." Spyro's face took on a sheepish grin. Taozu's eyes narrowed as his face creased in a mock sneer before a cane appeared over Spyro's head and smacked him. "Ow!"

"You wouldn't listen!" Taozu said with amusement before shaking his head as the cane floated down to be grasped by his left paw. "Such a hard headed young one. I am not surprised that Nestor and the other elders have had such a hard time dealing with you. You are what is known among my clan as a 'free spirit' or 'fiery one'." Spyro's mouth fell open in surprise as Taozu began to chuckle. "You are truly the one many have long waited for, Spyro."

"What do you mean? Does this have something to do with my destiny... again?" Spyro said with a sigh. Taozu stood up and nodded his head giving Spyro the answer to his second question... but as for his first... "Well...?"

"Spyro, there are times in each of our lives that we feel as if we are chosen to do something extraordinary but we don't understand what we have to do to achieve that goal." Taozu'maru paused as his face creased in a knowing grin. "You were given a great power to use for the good and the protection of others." Spyro groaned.

"Why me?" Spyro asked, his voice a soft whisper that sounded depressed and worried. "Why couldn't it have been someone else to be chosen for this power?" Spyro lowered his head and closed his eyes as tears began to form in them. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like the weight of the world has been put on my shoulders and I can't... I can't." Spyro's voice caught in his throat as his feelings of uncertainty and fear overwhelmed him. "I just want things to go back to the way the were before." Taozu'maru sighed softly as he gently laid his right paw on Spyro's left shoulder. Spyro raised his head to glance up at the elder.

"Spyro," Taozu said as he pulled Spyro into a gentle hug. "I know that you are afraid that you will fail. Don't be afraid. You will only lose if you give up. I know you are confused so let me be the one to tell you that the Destiny Powers chose you because of your good heart." Spyro stepped back out of the hug as tears rolled down his cheek. "You have always tried to do the right thing even if sometimes you screw up. It is no accident that you were chosen to be the Dragon of Destiny. You have a very loving and kind heart, Spyro. You are a protector and a dragon of peace. You may not think you are worthy of this power but that is why you were the one to be given this power. Your experiences in life have been leading you toward this destiny for a very long time. Spyro, I maybe blind but I can feel your fear and sense your inner pain. You have, for a long time, been deeply afraid of becoming like Red..." Spyro gasped as he stared at Taozu'maru in shock.

"How... how did you know? I... I..."

"I know because I saw that fear in your mind. There is so much..." Tao'maru's voice trailed off as another dragon appeared out of thin air behind Spyro. Spyro turned quickly and found himself staring at...

_Himself..._

"What the...?" Spyro started to ask before his voice caught in his throat as the other Spyro slapped him upside the face sending him flying to the ground. Spyro growled as he quickly jumped back to his feet and in a blur of speed flew at his double. He grabbed the other Spyro by the throat and started to squeeze it. "Who the hell are you?" The other Spyro smiled smugly as he vanished leaving Spyro staring in shock at where his double had just been.

"So, you are my other half." Spyro heard above him. Spyro glanced upwards at his double as he hover there with little effort. His double chuckled darkly as he flashed his sharp fangs at Spyro. "I can't believe you are so weak and pathetic. You are a warrior, Spyro! You shouldn't fear anything..." The double shook his head in pity as his dark purple eyes began to glow red as a dark red aura of power appeared around him. Spyro's eyes went wide as he glared at his double and took a step back.

_'What the...' _He thought before he growled and yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The other Spyro laughed and then with a gracefulness, that Spyro knew he didn't have, landed on his feet. Spyro noticed then that his double was wearing a black jacket. Spyro's face went slightly pale as he finally realized what his double was. "You... you are my dark side." Dark Spyro smiled.

"Bingo..! Geez, it took you long enough to figure _that_ out! I can't believe we are the same dragon... you and I! How sad!" He shook his head as he walked forward to stand in front of his good half. "Let me do you a favor." Spyro's eyes narrowed as he became suspicious.

"What favor?" He asked. Dark Spyro leaned forward.

"Let me be the one who is dominate from now on." He whispered before pulling back to stare his good half in the eye. "You don't believe in yourself. You think you will fail and your relationship with Ember is moving forward at a snail's pace." Spyro's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he stood totally still as his darker half paced around him. "You don't want to fight. You hate being the Dragon of Destiny. You hate your powers and the responsibility those powers have put upon you. Face it, you want a break from all the action!" Spyro closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Yes, I am afraid." Spyro said as his darker half stopped pacing and glanced at him. "I am deeply afraid of failing and at times like now I feel like I am not worthy of these powers but..." His darker half frowned as his eyes narrowed.

"But what?" He asked. Spyro's eyes snapped open to reveal the blazing amber gold glow that had taken the place of his normally purple eyes.

"...I now realize that it is wrong of me to let fear control me. Rashelle and Tenos were right when they said I didn't understand just how important I was to so many. Until now I didn't understand because I _didn't_ want too understand. It is so easy to just give up and just let the darkness win but I refuse." Spyro said as his amber gold eyes narrowed with determination. "For too long I have not understood things about myself. I wanted to pretend that things weren't changing but they are. I am not the same dragon I once was and I know that now. It is time that I accept my responsibility and stop trying to run from it. I am the Legendary purple dragon as well as the Dragon of Destiny and the time has indeed come for me to start acting like it." As Spyro said this his darker half roared and charged forward only to be embraced by Spyro. "Let us now be united and together awaken. It is time.." The darker Spyro nodded slowly as he closed his eyes with a warm grin on his face.

"I know..." He said before stepping back out of the embrace to chuckle lightly. "Still, if we had fought it would have been a rather interesting battle." Spyro's left eyebrow raised.

"Are you saying you would have beat me?" He asked with a grin. The darker half laughed.

"Yes... I would have and you know it. You hate to fight and that will never change." He said. Spyro nodded.

"You are right I don't like to fight if a fight can be avoided but I seriously doubt you would have been able to kick my butt... or our butt or... never mind. Talk about giving a whole new meaning to kicking your own ass." Spyro said with a grin. The darker half chuckled as he nodded and began to vanish and as he did Spyro's body began to glow. Spyro turned to Taozu'maru. Taozu'maru smiled.

"Now, young dragon, you understand!" He said. Spyro nodded as his body began to pulse with more golden energy. "The time has come..." Spyro raised his right paw into the air as a portal appeared and started to descend toward him.

"Yes..., Taozu'maru, the time has come for me to fight!" Spyro said. "I do hope this won't be the last time I see you." Taozu'maru stepped back with a knowing grin on his face.

"Trust me, Spyro, when I say that we will meet again someday. Until then... take care." He said. Spyro nodded.

"I will." Spyro said as he faded into the portal as it slammed shut.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro's eyes snapped opened as he found himself back right where he started. _'So it now begins...'_ He thought as glared at Galen as he growled at Donovan.

"Shut up, Donovan!" Galen said as he motioned with his left paw, balling it into a fist which he brought down in a slamming motion. Donovan screamed as he was crushed by an invisible force into the tiled floor creating a mini crater. "I am now more powerful then anyone here and intend to use my power to fulfill my destiny." Donovan lifted his head to look over at Spyro.

_'Spyro, listen to me... you must be careful... Galen has become even more unstable then he was before. I don't know what will happen to him now that he has absorbed more orbs but I have a bad feeling it won't be anything good. Be on your guard.'_ Spyro nodded as Donovan's head then sagged back down as he closed his eyes and focused on healing himself. Galen, who hadn't noticed Donovan's action, turned to glance at Spyro, his face and eyes masked totally in an insane glance. Spyro glared at Galen and as he did he grinned. Galen, whom now had slitted pupils, which had begun to glow black as swirls of mist-like dark energy swirled from them, frowned at Spyro's reaction. He growled in a duo voice now sounding like two people instead of one making him even more scarier to everyone present.

"Now, it is time for me..." Galen said but was stopped as Spyro laughed. Galen's eyes went anime wide as he screamed, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY, HERO?!" Spyro stopped laughing and just folded his arms over his chest.

"You are..., Galen." Spyro said as he shifted his battle stance. "Whenever you are ready... loud mouth!" Galen roared in anger and charged forward and as he did his dark power built.

"Prepare to die!" Galen roared. Spyro's face creased in a grin.

"I don't think so!" He said as the more increasingly more powerful Galen continued to charge toward him. _'I am not going to die here...'_ He thought as his eyes narrowed taking on a more serious look as he felt that new power awaken within him. Spyro stepped aside as Galen flew passed him. Galen's face was creased in shock as he knew he had missed.

_'How in the world...?'_ Galen thought with a growl but he didn't stop to try and figure out how. He instead tried to adjust but it didn't matter because Spyro quickly used his claws to slash Galen across the back drawing blood. Galen screamed and swirled around to behead Spyro. Spyro ducked under Galen's attack and using his tail tripped him. Galen fell to the ground on his back as Spyro's Destiny Blade appeared over him. Galen glared upwards at Spyro's face. He glanced into Spyro's eyes and knew what had just happened. _'He gained a new ability... but I don't understand how. This ability shouldn't be possible for ordinary dragons like him to gain. Only...'_ His face creased in rage as he realized what had happened. "Nooo!" He roared and kicked outward sending Spyro flying up into the air. Spyro's body flashed as he shrunk back to his normal size. "Now, Cynder! Do it now!" Spyro's face went pale as he felt Cynder's chest press against his back. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder at her as she smiled.

"Why... hello again, sweety." She said as she quickly pulled the strange gem Galen had given her earlier from thin air and stabbed it into Spyro's back. Spyro roared in pain as he plummeted to the ground landing with a crash. Cynder stood over him as the gem in his back began to pulse with dark energy. Spyro screamed as the dark energy from gem flowed into him trying to taint his power and corrupt his soul. "Don't fight it, lover. Let the dark power take you. Let it bring forth the dark beast within." Spyro roared as he suddenly, to Cynder's shock and surprise, reached behind him and pulled the gem out of his back. "Whattt?!" She screamed in shock as Spyro stood up slowly and tossed the gem to the side. She watched in shock as he quickly healed as he turned to face her with a frown on his face.

"That hurt!" He said calmly as he glared at her coolly. Cynder growled as she began to glow with dark energy. Just as she was about to transform Ember appeared behind her and tapped her on the back. Cynder growled as her concentration was broken as she turned to glare at Ember.

"What do you want, Ember?!" Cynder roared. Ember smiled.

"Nothing... except 'THIS'!" Ember said as she quickly, in a series of blurring jabs, knocked Cynder the hell out. "Payback sucks! Doesn't it?" Spyro grinned as Ember walked up to him and embraced him in a hug. "Are you okay?" Spyro nodded as he gently pulled back from her and gently touched her face before pulling her into a warm kiss. Ember's eyes went wide in surprise along with everyone else's, except Cynder who was seeing the stars of unconsciousness at the moment.

"I am fine but I think it is best that you go free my father and the others." Spyro said calmly. Ember nodded as she ran off to find the hidden prison. Spyro turned to Galen. "Well...? Where were we?"

Galen roared as he charged forward with a blade that glowed with dark light. Spyro ducked under the wild swing of the glowing blade. Spyro pulled his blade from thin air and as he did Galen's blade collided with his in a bright shower of sparks. Galen made a copy of himself that tried to attack Spyro from behind but instead found himself staring at the blade of Cailean. Cailean smiled as he jumped up in the air and kicked Galen's copy under the chin sending him flipping head over heels backwards through the air to skid across the floor. Cailean turned to glance over his shoulder at Spyro. Spyro nodded with a grin.

"Thanks, pal." Spyro said. Cailean nodded.

"Don't mention it, destiny." He said with a grin. "Let's finish this!"

"Yes, I agree!" Spyro said in agreement as he proceed to attack Galen in a blur of speed that left Galen totally speechless. Hunter and the others watched in awe at Spyro's speed but just then Hunter noticed something strange out of the corner of his left eye.

_'What the...?'_ He thought before his eyes went wide in horror as he realized what was wrong. Hunter quickly, without speaking, took off running. Inferno and the other Elemental Guardians quickly tried to stop him but then realized why he was doing what he was doing. Inferno noticed the dark shadow overhead.

_'Oh no!'_ He thought as he ran down to assist Spyro with the other guardian hot on his heels. "SPYRO, WATCH OUT!" Spyro's smile faded as he heard Inferno's warning and realized Galen had tricked him.

_'He knew...! Somehow he knew how to counter me! How?'_ Spyro thought as a disturbing thought came to him. _'Someone helped him. But who?'_

**Meanwhile...**

"What are you doing?!" A blue dragon growled as Rashelle spun his chair around and sucker punched him. Rashelle growled as her eyes began to glow with fury.

"YOU ARE RELIEVED OF DUTY, TAL'TIOS! Or should I call you by your true name, Zanos. Security, seize him!" Zanos growled as he quickly jumped to his feet and spun around slugging Tenos in the face sending the phoenix flying backwards over a console. He then spun around slashing the throat of one of the security guards open in a gush of blood. The guard crumpled like a rag doll to the chamber floor in silence. Rashelle's face creased in horror at Zanos' brutal act. _'Oh my lord! Now, I know why they want him back so badly!' _ "Everyone, stay where you are! Why are you here, Zanos?!" Zanos glared at her as he licked the blood off his face.

"I am here for my own reasons, Rashelle. Now, answer my question... How in the hell did you learn my true name?" Zanos asked with a growl.

"I found out when I went back over the recent new recruits lists. Your face popped right up on the wanted list of Secret Order of Assassins. It seems that they want you to answer for the crimes of betraying your oath to them and killing some of their members. Then there is the little fact that you have bloody track record of murders and assassinations that go far back in time. Now, why are you here?!" She asked. Zanos looked her in the eye and laughed.

"Do you honestly think I'll tell you my true agenda here. Oh, please, Rashelle, I thought as the leader of this group you would have at least figured out my agenda but obviously you are too stupid to figure me out." Zanos shook his head. "How pathetic!"

"You are arrogant for one so young!" She hissed. "We'll see just how pathetic you think I am once I get done with you." Rashelle growled as she raised her right paw and send a ball of concentrated elemental fire flying at Zanos. Zanos smiled and raised his left paw and deflected the attack right back at her. Rashelle's eyes went wide as she quickly ducked as her attack hit the wall behind her blowing it out with enough force to send many of the other dragons in the chamber to the floor and cause the power in the chamber to flicker from the damage. Rashelle quickly stood up to face Zanos, who folded his arms over his chest. She snarled as she charged straight at him. "Why are you doing this?" She growled as she attacked him with a series of kicks and punches so hard that they could bend metal. Zanos either ducked under her attacks or blocked them with a yawn and single paw as he suddenly slapped her across the face sending her flying to the floor. He glanced down at her as his blue eyes took on a reddish hue.

"Is this the best you can do, Lady Rashelle?" He said as he laughed. "I can't believe you are this pathetic. Then again you Celestial Dragons were never really good fighters. I guess this is what happens when you only focus on increasing your powers and not your fighting ability. If you had ever tried to join the Order of the Assassins with this pitiful fighting ability of yours they would have killed you." Zanos knelt slightly down over Lady Rashelle. He licked his lips as his eyes narrowed. "You disgust me!"

Rashelle roared as she jumped to her feet and slashed outwards cutting a deep gash in Zanos' face. Zanos jumped back and touched his left paw to the bloody gash even as it began to heal. He glanced at his bloody paw and then licked it, savoring the taste. Rashelle's face creased in disgust. "Oh shut up you perveted fool. You do know that you are one sick individual, Zanos. Don't you?" Zanos opened his mouth displaying his sharp fangs.

"I know, Rashelle. Thanks for reminding me. However, I don't need a weakling like yourself to tell me that. Still...," He said as took a deep breath. "...I think congratulations are in order."

"Why?" She asked. Zanos showed her his bloody paw.

"This is the first time in over 4 centuries that I have been injuried. Congratulations!" He said with a slight bow.

"Who hurt you before me?" She asked. Zanos smiled as he stood back up straight.

"You mean you don't know about the first purple dragon... or should I say dragoness." He said with a grin. Rashelle's face paled as she looked at him. "I see you have." He said casually.

"How?" Tenos growled as he glared at Zanos. "You can't be the dragon who killed her! That was ages ago long before the formation of the clans. You would have to be nearly Galen's age..." Tenos' voice trailed off... Zanos chuckled as he watched the phoenix's red glow dim slightly from the shocking revelation. "Oh my god!" Many other dragons in the chamber also gasped at the revelation.

"Bingo... give the bird a prize. However, you are wrong!" Zanos said. Rashelle growled as she looked him in the eye.

"Who are you really? Why did you come here?" She asked.

"Geez, again with the questions. Since you managed to hurt me I be generous and tell you a little about my agenda... I have my reasons, Rashelle. I couldn't let Galen lose due to you and Tenos giving the Dragon of Destiny an unfair advantage." Zanos said with a sinister grin. "Now, please let me go in peace or I else I will kill everyone in this chamber, starting with YOU!" Rashelle's eyes went wide as her mouth fell open in shock.

"YOU ARE GALEN'S SON! BUT THAT... THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! GALEN'S CHILDREN ALL DIED AGES AGO." Zanos chuckled.

"No, I am not Galen's son but you are close! I suggest you go back and check your secret history texts for the name Zara. You might just learn something very interesting." He said.

At that moment a male dragon gasped. Everyone turned to see Taozu'maru standing at the doorway. His face was a mask of shock. "You must be the one I heard about." Taozu growled. "I HAVE heard of you, Lord Zanos." Rashelle and Tenos stared at the elder.

"Lord Taozu'maru do you know who he is?" Rashelle asked. Taozu nodded.

"He is Zara's grandson. Zara and I were friends and I knew she had secrets but I never would have guessed the secret would be this shocking. Let me guess, Zanos... Since you are the grandson of my old friend and my old friend never knew who her father was then it is a safe bet to say that you are Galen's great grandson!" Taozu said. The announcement hit everyone like a ton of bricks as the room filled with gasps and curses. Zanos chuckled darkly and bowed.

"Congratulations, elder of the noble Maru Clan. Yes, I am Galen's great grandson and as his great grandson I won't stand by and let you kill him. He doesn't know I am alive and that is fine for now. I don't mind assisting him from shadows. Now, if you don't mind I have to go..." Tenos stood back up and glared at him. Zanos.

"You are not going anywhere, monster!" Tenos growled. "You will pay for your crimes... Right here and right now!" Zanos's left eyebrow rose in a questioning 'huh'.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play with weak amateurs like you, Tenos. I have a very important schedule to keep." He said as he turned his back on the phoenix and started to walk away. Tenos screeched and charged at Zanos.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON MEeee... ughhhh!" Tenos growled only to have Zanos quickly turn in a blur of speed and lock his left paw around Tenos' throat bringing the phoenix to his knees. Tenos found himself frozen as he glanced up into Zanos' glowing eyes. Zanos shook his head.

"Don't ever threaten me or try to attack me when I have my back turned to you. Now, you stupid bird, listen very carefully to what I say... You don't know what I am truly capable of doing to you. I will admit you are very powerful but to me you are nothing but another potential victim whoms life I can easily end. Don't be so arrogant to think that you are superior to me just because I am not on your level of power. There are many other powers out there that are much greater then you can possibly imagine." Zanos then picked Tenos up by the throat and held him in the air as if the 700lb phoenix weighed less then a feather to him. "I will spare your life this time but if you ever try to attack me again." Zanos said as he tighten his grip on Tenos' neck making the phoenix gasp. Zanos' red eyes narrowed as they took on a truly sinister look. "I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL... YOU... IN THE MOST BRUTAL WAY POSSIBLE!" He said in a cold flat tone of voice that sent a chill thru everyone present. Zanos then tossed Tenos away like one would toss trash away into a trash can before walking past Taozu. He paused as he glanced down at the elder. "My great grandmother asked me to give you this message: _"Taozu'maru, I hope you are well. I would like to just say that I am sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me." _ Taozu nodded as he gitted his teeth. "Well... now that I finished my task here it is time for me to go... goodbye." He said as his body vanished leaving no trace of him ever being there. Rashelle quickly went to check on Tenos to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Tenos nodded but kept his head low in shame.

"I feel like a damn fool, Lady Rashelle! I had my chance to avenge my mother and I could do was cower in fear. I could do nothing..." He whispered as he felt disgusted with himself. "I never have faced anyone like him before. He was so utterly calm and cool and when he had me in his grip I felt like I was going to die." Tenos' body shook, not in rage, but fear. "That dragon is death incarnate I tell you. I thought Galen was bad but Zanos... Oh my..." Tenos shook his head as Rashelle and everyone else watched in shock of Tenos' fear.

"This whole new development truly throws things out of whack. Now...," Rashelle said as she rubbed her face in irritation. "...we'll have to rethink almost all of our strategy." Rashelle turned to Taozu'maru.

"Lord Taozu please come with me. There is much we must discuss." She said. Taozu nodded as Rashelle turned to everyone present. "As for everyone else here... Get this place cleaned up and then take a break." They all bowed leaving Tenos and Rashelle standing near each other. Rashelle gently touched Tenos' left shoulder. Tenos raised his head to look at her. _'Oh, Tenos, I am so sorry this had to happen to you.' _ She thought sadly. Seeing her closest friend and ally hurt like this hurt her as well. "Tenos, as of now, I am letting you go home to recover and visit your family." Tenos nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Rashelle." He whispered before he turned and in fiery plum vanished into thin air. Rashelle sighed and then turned to leave with Taozu beside her...

_...The situation had taken yet another unpredictable turn..._

**Meanwhile...**

The real Galen, not the two copies he and Cailean had been fighting, appeared in front of Spyro suddenly.

"Now... you... die!" He said with a grin and brought his blade down...

Into Donovan's shoulder...

Everyone, including Galen, stared at Donovan in shock. _'How did he block my blade from way over...'_ Galen thought before he realized that Donovan had moved from where he had been. _'No... there is no way he could move that fast unless...'_ Galen turned his head and glared at Hunter who stood there panting as his body glowed with bluish energy. Hunter grinned at him before firing a flaming arrow staight into Galen's left eye. Galen roared out in pain as he yanked the arrow out and spun around slapping Hunter upside the head sending the cheetah spinning thru the air. Spyro's eyes went wide in horror as he watched Hunter slam into the wall hard caving it slightly in. Galen grinned as Hunter screamed. "Looks like your friend is..." Galen frowned as he realized that Spyro was gone. "What the...?!" Spyro appeared in a blur of speed as Hunter landed into his arms.

"I got you, buddy." Spyro said softly as he gently lowered Hunter to the floor just as Bianca and Elora ran up. Bianca knelt down next to Hunter and gently touch his face.

"Hunter, I am here." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hunter coughed as he looked up at her with a smile. He reached down into his battle vest pocket and pulled out a silver band. He placed it on her left wrist locking it in place. Bianca glanced at it before looking Hunter in the eye as she nodded. "Thank you, Hunter. As to my answer to you... Yes, I would be honored to be your lifemate." She said lovingly. Hunter nodded as his smile began to fade as his eyes closed. Bianca grabbed his head as she screamed, "NO, STAY WITH ME, HUNTER! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME. I LOVE YOU TOO! DON'T LEAVE ME...! NOT YET!" Bianca closed her eyes and focused all her energy into healing Hunter. While she did that Spyro stood up and turned to face Galen. Galen frowned as he saw the look in Spyro's eyes.

"How dare you hurt my friend..." Spyro said calmly in a loud and very clear tone. Spyro raised his right paw in front of him as the Destiny Blade appeared there. "I have had quite enough of you for today." Spyro then charged forward in a blur of speed as golden streams of energy flew off his body. Galen pulled his blade from Donovan's shoulder who fell backwards shaking as his body took on silver glow as his healing powers kicked in.

"Trust me, kid, when I say the feeling is definitely mutual." Galen growled as he charged forward to meet Spyro's attack.

**Meanwhile...**

"I want to go home." Kieran said as he leaned his head against the slick prison wall and closed his eyes. Stryker and Tessa both looked at the young phoenix as he tried to relax.. Cael opened one eye as he came out of his meditation

"Be patient, young one, we'll get out of here soon. I know we will." Tessa said. Stryker and Caoel both nodded as Kieran opened his eyes and glanced over at them in silence.

'Yes, I agree with Tessa. We just need to be patient." Styker said as he laid his head back against the cold stone wall of the cell. Kieran's eyes glistened as a few tears rolled down his cheek.

Tessa noticed this and stood up and walked over to sit next to him. "By the way, my name is Tessa." She said with a warm smile. "They are Cael and Stryker. What is yours...?" Kieran smiled as he wiped away some of his tears.

"My name is Kieran." He said softly as he wrapped his long glowing feathered tail around his taloned feet. Tessa nodded and gently pulled him into a hug. Kieran shivered slightly as he looked up at the ceiling. "I am scared, Tessa." Tessa nodded as she studied the young phoenix.

"I am too." Tessa said as she gently rubbed Kieran's head feathers which helped calm the young bird. "How old are you, young one?" She asked. Kieran glanced at her, his beak creasing in a slight frown that passed quickly. Tessa saw the expression and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I was just curious to know more about you. I meant no harm or offense to you." Kieran nodded as he grinned.

"It's okay, Tessa. I am just tired of being trapped here. I guess the cold of this place is getting to me. I have never had to use this much energy to keep myself warm before. I don't know how much longer I can take this..." Kieran said as his body shivered as Tessa tried to warm him with her own body heat. Kieran suddenly pushed away from her. Tessa glanced at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?!" She asked. Kieran backed away from her a little more before his nostrils started to twitch and he turned away to sneeze a powerful ball of fire out into the hallway... Stryker, Cael and Tessa's eyes went wide at the sheer size of the fireball before glancing at Kieran. _'This child has the potential to become a truly powerful phoenix lord one day.'_ Tessa thought as she glanced over at Stryker who nodded as he heard her thoughts.

_'I agree, Tessa. I have seen what an adult phoenix is capable of but the level of power this child has just shown us by accident is much greater than any I have witnessed. I wonder why one of the Phoenix Clans haven't come claimed him yet. Power such as this young one possesses is much to dangerous to be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.' _Stryker thought. Cael nodded.

_'I agree as well.'_ Cael thought. Tessa nodded as she glanced at Kieran in awe.

_'Is it possible that this young phoenix is also a Chosen One like your sons and Ember are, Stryker?' _ Stryker glanced at Kieran very closely as the young phoenix leaned back against Tessa and yawned as he rested after releasing so much energy.

_'At this point, Tessa, I would have to say it is in deed quite possible. Cael, what do you think...?'_ Stryker thought.

_'I think that this young phoenix will have a very interesting future indeed. The only question that remains is: Will he be a force for good or a force for evil?'_ Cael thought. Styker nodded.

_'I am wonder who this young bird's parents are and why is he alone...'_ His further thoughts on the subject at hand were interrupted by a roar outside in the hall as a tall male dragon appeared shaking off the soot on his scales in anger.

"DAMN!!!" Caldor growled. The young royal-class dragon glared into the prison cell at the resting Kieran. "You stupid little bird brat! Your fireball almost hit me." Tessa grinned as she saw Caldor's expression.

"Pity! At least it would have saved you a court martial for your treacherous actions to the Circle Council and to me."

"Shut up, Tessa." He snarled before glaring death at Kieran. "I wish I had been allowed to put a spell on you, phoenix brat! I would have loved to see you suffer as I shutdown down your fire abilities but noooo...! I have to play babysitter to you and both of them! Thank heavens that these bars are at least fire proof and absorbed most of the power of that fireball!" Kieran shivered in fear as Tessa held him tighter to her chest glaring at Caldor with narrowed eyes.

"You cold hearted jerk! Look at him for pete's sake... he is just a child, Caldor! An innocent child who had an accident! These things do happen. I know you read up on how much trouble a young phoenix has controlling their powers at first. So give him a break!" Tessa growled. Caldor snarled and raised his right paw. A dark glow of magic flared up around his paw as he sent a spell Tessa's way. Cael jumped in front of the spell and was knocked out. Caldor cursed and recast his attack at Tessa sending her head crashing into the cell wall. Kieran moved to help Tessa but she shook her head as she gasped as she found it hard to breath.

"If I wanted a lecture from you, Tessa, I would have asked for one! Now, shut the hell up or I'll close your mouth permanently!" He said in a very dark tone. Tessa struggled against the dark magic with all her strength.

"You will pay for you have done, Caldor. Mark my words! You will pay for this!" Caldor laughed as he cruelly tighten his paw into a fist. Tessa's face began to go pale as she gasped as her body shuddered from the lack of air.

"I don't think so, Tessa!" Caldor said. Stryker jumped to his feet and growled. Caldor grinned as he looked at the older dragon. "What? Do you have problem, sir?!" Caldor asked coldly. Stryker pointed at Tessa.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW!" He growled. Caldor merely glanced at Stryker as if he was a bug on the wall and raisied his glowing left paw in a slapping motion. Styker's head jerked back as his whole body was flung backwards across the cell to slam hard into the back wall. "Ugh...!" Stryker gasped as sank to his knees.

"Don't presume to order me around, PEASANT! I am royal-class dragon and will be given the proper respect from one such as you!" Caldor growled. Stryker glared at Caldor with rage in his eyes.

"You arrogant little punk! At the moment, I don't really care if you are a dragon of the royal breed or not because you sure as hell aren't acting like one of royal descent!" He growled. Caldor's eyes narrowed dangerously as slapped out Stryker again. Stryker's body slammed into the wall again making Stryker grit his fangs as pain shot thru his whole body.

"SILENCE!!" Caldor roared. Stryker slowly raised his head as blood trickled from his mouth. He growled at Caldor.

"I swear you will get whats coming to you for this cruelty. I can't believe you, a future leader, would allow yourself to be seduced by such dark power. You are a disgrace and traitor! And you will pay for this!" Caldor's eyes began to glow red.

"SHUT UP!" Caldor roared as he tighten his magical grip on Tessa. Tessa's eyes went wider as the sound of slowly cracking bones could be heard. "Stop whining or I will end Tessa's life!" Kieran and Stryker's eyes went wide in shock.

_'Don't do it, Caldor'_ Tessa thought as she sent her mental thoughts to him. _'I know me and you have not always agreed or been good friends but is this what you want... Do you honestly hate me this much that you want to kill me?' _ Caldor's face took on calm expression as he nodded.

"Yes, Tessa, I do hate you. From the very first moment we have met I have hated the very sight and sound of you. I have always hated how you ran the Circle Council. You and your stupid mother and that stupid old dragon you call a father had no right to be the leaders of the council. That should have been my right by royal birth! But no... because you are of Vanguardian Warrior Dragon Clan descent you somehow think you deserve to rule more instead OF ME!" Caldor's calm expression faded as he gritted his fangs as his red eyes took on a much more darker sinister glow. Stryker pulled himself to his feet painfully and looked at the young male dragon shaking his head.

"Don't you see what is happening, Caldor? Can't you see what you are becoming! You are doing exactly what Cassisus and the others want you to do. Can't you see that you are being used? Please for... ugh!" Stryker's grabbed his own throat as Caldor glared at him.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE FATHER OF THE DRAGON OF DESTINY AND DRAGON OF CHAOS! IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO ME! YOU ARE JUST A PATHETIC OLD POWERLESS FOOL!" Caldor used his left hand to magically slam Stryker into the cell wall yet again and this time held him there. Stryker screamed as his voice returned to him as he felt his whole body being crushed from the magical effect of artificially increasing gravity. "In fact," Caldor growled as his glowing eyes narrowed into slits, "I think I will kill both of you just because I am sick of hearing both of you self-righteous pricks talk!" His paws glowed brighter as he increased his attack power and as he did his body began to enlarge as dark marking appeared on his scales. "Any last words...?!" Kieran, who had remained totally quiet because of his fear, suddenly stood up to the surprise of Caldor and the others.

"I maybe nothing but just a stupid kid to you but I am not going to just sit here and watch you kill my new friends like this." Kieran said calmly. Caldor grinned in amusement at the phoenix child.

"What can you do, brat? Tell me!" Caldor said. Kieran dropped his head low and closed his eyes. "I thought so... You are just a stupid child. You can't hurt me or stop me. So do yourself a favor and sit your feathered ass down and shut the hell up! Don't try to be a hero because you aren't one. Be happy that you have your life, kid. Be happy to be alive even if you are in prison! As for your new friends..." Caldor growled with annoyance as he glared at Tessa, as she began to feel herself becoming detached as her life began to flash before her eyes. Tessa, with what remained of her strength, returned his glare with one of her own as she looked at the traitor of the Circle Council.

_'Your mother would be so disappointed in you if she could be here right now to see what you are doing and what you have allowed yourself to become. Caldor, for your sake, please stop what you are about to do. Don't let yourself to become a puppet...'_ Tessa mentally sent him. Caldor closed his glowing eyes and shook his head as he chuckled. _'Caldor?'_ Caldor's eyes snapped back opened just as the wall exploded outward down the hallway as Ember, followed by Emerald, Hydro and Moss.

"FREEZE, CALDOR!!" All four would be rescuers screamed. Caldor turned his head slowly to glance at Ember and the others as they ran as quickly as they could toward him. Caldor's face creased in a grin as a dark portal opened behind him and he slowly stepped backwards into it. The next few moments would leave everyone asking themselves only one question...

_----"Why did this have to happen...?"_

For at that moment, the lives of many people changed forever. In the office of Rashelle, the dragoness of time, who had been talking to Taozu'maru froze as she dropped her tea cup from her left paw. Taozo'maru's mouth fell opened as he gripped his head in pain. Meanwhile at the new temporary home of the Circle Council, a very heated meeting of elders came to a sudden halt as they all frowned. One elder, a father, closed his glistening eyes as tears began to rolled down his cheek.

Spyro and Cailean, now with Inferno, Volt, Terra and Calezar fighting by their side, continued to fight against the combined forces of Galen, Cassisus, Xander and just arriving members of the Phantom Guard. The battle was fierce but even it suddenly came to a dramatic pause as Spyro, Cailean and the four Dragon Guardians all, as one, glanced in the direction of the secret underground prison. Spyro glanced at Cailean as the Dragon of Element's eyes closed as tears began to fall from them.

No one spoke...

No one moved...

As they all felt or witnessed, as in Kieran, Stryker, Ember and the others cases, someone they all cared deeply about...

Die...

"IT... IS... DONE...!" Caldor said calmly as his right paw, which held the magical fate of Tessa in its clutches, twisted to the right...

_**SNAP!'**_ A sound no one ever wants to hear was heard as Tessa's neck was snapped violently 90 degrees to the right...

The sound woke Cael up instantly as he watched Tessa's body fall in slow motion to the floor...  
---------------------------------------

At the same time, Rashelle tea cup hit the floor of her office at that exact moment as her mind jumped backwards in time as she remembered the series of events that would now haunt her to the end of her days...

_**Flashback...**_

_**Alachna'an shook his head as his wings began to glow. "I will admit that I do admire your determination, Galen, but I am afraid you are wrong. It is over for you. You are going back into that prison and this time you won't get out." He said calmly. **_

_**"I am sorry, Lord Cailean or is Alachna'an! But I am afraid I can't allow you to do that!" Alachna'an heard the voice and cursed as he turned to face the gold feathered phoenix behind him...**_

_**"Why are you here, Lord Tenos?!" He asked. Tenos smiled as his long glowing tail feathers swayed gently in the breeze. The tall Phoenix adjusted his white battle jacket that cover his black vest and muscular chest. Tenos glanced down at Galen and shook his head.**_

_**"Man... you really messed him up!" Tenos said as he glanced at his friend, his expression not a pleasant one. Alachna'an frowned seeing that expression.**_

_**"Yes, I did. Please let me complete my task and send him back to the void." Alachna'an said as he started to turn back to face Galen and continue where he had left off. Tenos coughed stopping him as the phoenix shook his regal head.**_

_**"I know you want him gone but unfortunately I can't allow you to that. I am sorry, Alachna'an, but I have my orders. I have to obey them. Now please... step away from Galen." Tenos said**_

_**"What if I said 'No' and just finished opening the Void. What would you do...?!" He asked as his eyes narrowed on Tenos. "Heck, what would you and Preservers do this time, Tenos?"**_

_**Tenos sighed and shook his head as his eyes narrowed slightly in anger.**_

_**"Alachna'an, please hold off on your planned action. I want him gone too but we have to let him stay here in our world just a little longer." Tenos said. Alachna'an opened his mouth to protest but Tenos shook his head. "Let me finish... He has a very important role to play in the coming events. The Dark Master is making plans that we are all worried about. He also seeks the power of the Dark Orbs as well as another power. Our leader has estimated that there is a 76.9 percent chance that we'll need Galen to be present to serve as an opposing force to the Dark Master. At least until Spyro and the others are strong enough..." Tenos gently touched Alachna'an on his right shoulder. "Please, my friend, spare him for now. We will need him in the long run." Alachna'an glared at him not liking what he was hearing.**_

_**"What good could he serve? The Chaos War is coming and we both know it! What can Galen do to help us. Hell, he is one of the ones responsible for bringing the situation to this point and you know it. If I send him away now then we won't have to do it later when things get worst and mark my words, Tenos, things are going to get much... much worst."**_

_**"Perhaps, but no one knows what the future holds." Rashelle said as she appeared and looked Alachna'an in the eye. "Not even I..." She paused as her expression took on one that surprised Alachna'an as he met her gaze and folded his muscular arms over his chest. **_

_**"Lady Rashelle, as the Dragoness of Time, how can you be so unsure of the future?" He asked, worry present in his tone. Rashelle sighed as her green eyes closed.**_

_**"Alachna'an," She said, her voice sounding tired and strained, "I have been having trouble lately due to issues better left undiscussed at the moment. All I know is that in the end he will end up playing a very important role in the battle that is to come." Alachna'an frowned.**_

_**"Why?!" He asked as he pointed at the now unconscious Galen. "You know what he is planning to do, Rashelle! You have foreseen this and yet now you want me to just let him go!" Rashelle frowned and gritted her teeth as she nodded.**_

_**"I am sorry, Alachna'an! I know many will pay the price for this decision later but it is better to sacrafice a few if in the long run it saves everyone else. Galen's fate has already been decided. Only he can change it if he so choses to do so." She said softly and Alachna'an could tell from her gritted teeth and unshed tears in her green eyes that she hated to say what she was saying. Alachna'an sighed and closed his eyes as his tense body calmed.**_

_**"Very well, Rashelle, I'll do as you request. But that doesn't mean I like it!" He said. Rashelle nodded.**_

_**"I know, Alachna'an, I don't like it either! But sometimes we must make the best of a bad situation." She said as she started to leave before Alachna'an stopped her.**_

Rashelle raised her paws to her face as she remembered what she had said to Lord Alachna'an. He had told her that sparing Galen would be a mistake and as she slowly stood up, her body trembling as the icy hand of death and loss reached out and grabbed her heart in its cold grip and pulled...

In that moment, she realized to her own horror that he had been right and she too, at the time, had realized it... Even as the Dragoness of Time even she had to pay a price to Fate for her actions. _'To save even one life from a cruel fate was to give another life up in the process... Or as they say a life for a life!'_ Rashelle horror filled eyes filled with tears...

**She had saved the Dragon of Destiny's life...**

**Thus altering Spyro's fate and the lives of many others...**

**As a result of her actions... even if they were noble and good...**

**She still had to pay the price...**

**And accept her loss...**

_'Nothing is ever gained without losing something in return...'_ Lady Ariaous, the Dragoness of Fate had once told her years ago. _'Do be careful, Rashelle, to remember that fact or else it just might cost you dearly... someday...'_ Rashelle remembered Ariaous' dark smile as she vanished leaving as silently as she had come...

_'Somehow she had known that this event was going to happen...'_ Rashelle thought as her eyes narrowed briefly as a seething anger gripped her. _'You evil psycho bitch! You interferred with my powers to keep me from seeing this event. If I can't see it... I...'_

"You can't alter it or attempt to try to alter it!" Ariaous said in Rashelle's head with a chuckle. "Which means I win! As they say, Rashelle, Fate trumps Time any day! Care to go for double or nothing?! Ha ha ha..."

Rashelle screamed, "NOOOOoooo!" Lord Taozu reached over and pulled her into powerful hug as she started to sob...  
------------------

As tears filled his eyes, Ignitus glanced over at his shocked friend as he dropped his head into his paws. "Xinder... I... I don't know what to say. I am so sorry..." Xinder glanced over his old friend.

"I know, Ignitus, but it doesn't make the loss any easier..." Xinder said with a sob. "Why... why did my child have to die. It not right! No parent should ever have to watch their own child pass on before them... Tessa... oh dear sweet Tessa... Daughter of my heart... I will miss you!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY...!" Ember said as she and the others arrived just in time to see Caldor's smile of victory as he escaped thru the dark portal. Hyrdo punched the wall the portal vanished in. Ember glanced into Kieran's eyes at that moment and then looked over at Stryker. "Stryker, please take this kid out of here. This isn't a sight he should have to see." Stryker nodded and reached out to grab Kieran only for the trembling young phoenix to scream and in his scream he released a wave of energy that sent the gathered dragons flying like bowling pins out of the jail cell and into the wall outside. Ember groaned as she grabbed her head and sat up. "Oh, my head." She glanced around at everyone else. "Are you guys okay?!" They all groaned out 'yes'. They all looked back inside the prison cell at an amazing sight. Kieran, the young phoenix, gently held Tessa's head in his arms as his body glowed in warm hues of light.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rashelle pulled back out of Taozu'maru's arms with a look of awe on her face as she felt a heartbeat. _'Can it be! Is it possible that...'_ She and Taozu only stood there feeling the warmth of the power of a young phoenix struggling to pull a life back from the jaws of death...

"Tessa... Tessa... TESSA... TESSA... Nooooo, Tessa you can't be gone. Open your eyes. I just met you and now... you are gone... IT'S NOT FAIR...!" Kieran sobbed as he held her like a child who had just lost a parent. The touching sight made Ember and the others present sob as they watched and as they watched they noticed something truly amazing take place. "Come back, Tessa! Please, come back!" Kieran screamed and as he did both he and Tessa were surrounded by a bright radiant light...

And in that light a heartbeat was heard beating...

For a brief moment everyone dared to hope that the little phoenix had been able to do the impossible for one so young and inexperienced but as the light faded...

So did their hope...

As Tessa's beating heart stopped beating...

Forever...

Ember and the others all rushed into the cell then and glanced down at the face of the young crestfallen phoenix as he glanced up at them with tears in his innocent eyes, that now held so much pain. Pain that had seemed to have aged the young bird slightly. "I... I... am so sorry!" He sobbed. "I... failed...!" Ember embraced him then. As she did her face creased in true pain as she glanced around at Hydro, Moss and Emerald. She closed her eyes trying to block the look of pain she saw in their eyes. Her memory of the promise she had made to the Circle Council suddenly felt hollow and empty.

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Listen, I am not sure what I can do comfort all of you. I know many of you lost your home today. I promise that I'll do whatever I can that is within my power to help you. As for Tessa, I promise all of you..." Ember's eyes narrowed as Flame looked at her and nodded his own face now wearing a look of seriousness. "I give you my word as a Legendary Dragon that we will find her and bring her home. I swear we will not fail."**_

Ember opened her tear filled eyes as she glanced up into Flames' face as he just arrived. Flame knelt down in front of her. "It's okay, Ember, you did your best. No one can blame you for not trying..." Ember turned her head away from Flames eyes in shame.

"But I made a promise, Flame. I promised the Circle Council members I would bring their leader back to them... ALIVE." Ember whispered as she let go Kieran gently and stood back up and glanced around at the gathered dragons. She turned her back to them dropped her head. "I know I promised to bring Tessa back to you." Ember sobbed as she turned slowly to face Moss, Hydro and Emerald. "I am so sorry for failing to keep my word. You all put your faith in me and I let you all down. Please forgive me for being so weak." Hydro walked up to Ember.

"Lady Ember," She said as Ember raised her head and was promptly slapped by Hydro, "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR WHAT HAPPEN!" Hydro pulled Ember into a hug.

"But I failed..." Ember stuttered.

"No, you didn't." Moss said as he stepped forward and bowed to her. "You did your best and that is all anyone can do. Tessa would understand and so do we. Now, Lady Ember, what is your orders..."

Ember glanced down at Tessa and then her face set in a steely look of determination. "We'll take Tessa home... Where she belongs and then..." Ember's eyes narrowed as she growled, "We'll make sure that Caldor and the others responsible for this tragedy pay for what they have done. Mark my words, they will pay for what they have done." Ember's anger could be felt all around them until the voice of Kieran cooled the flames of anger with his voice of reason.

"Ember, Tessa was kind to me and she made me feel safe. She was one who I believe would have wanted you to be a leader with a good heart." Ember looked at the young phoenix with new eyes as she realized the wisdom in his words. She smiled and nodded.

"I understand, Kieran. Thank you." She said as she glanced around at the others present. "Kieran is right. Tessa would have wanted us to move on... She would have wanted us to remember her by not being so quick to rush off to battle. I will honor her memory by doing my best. That is all I can do..." Flame and the others all nodded as they glanced at Ember.

The death of a friend had affected all of them deeply but it was obvious to everyone present that Ember, the Trinity Dragoness, had been changed by this tragedy. Something had awakened inside her that had been dormant before. The child that Ember had been just like the child Spyro had once been was now gone...

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

Special Ending Song...**'MELODY OF THE HEART' **starts playing...

Images of a glimpse of an older Ember and Spyro leading a group in a charge on a battlefield...

_**"It's never easy...  
To let go of someone you love...  
It's never easy...  
To say goodbye to ones child...**_

Image of Rashelle standing in front of beautiful waterfall watching water flow by peacefully. She hears a sound and turns to Xinder who walks up to her and embracing her. She sobs as he holds her and together they say farewell to Tessa.

_**"Melody of the heart...  
Keeps on whispering...  
Across the years...  
I just can't let go..."**_

Image of Spyro, Flame, Ember and many others gathered in the rain as Tessa's body fades away and her spirit floats to the heavens above. Ember sobs as Spyro gently pulls her into his arms in a loving hug as tears rolled down his cheek. The expressions of everyone gathered are sad and filled with sorrow.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
Melody of the heart..."**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms hugging as the tears rolled down their cheeks. Elora and Bandit stand with Lucas and Silvermane with their heads bowed in silence. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all place White Avalarian Rose on Tessa's body as it fades away...

_**"Give us the strength...  
To carry on...  
In this moment...  
When our hearts...  
Are...  
Breaking...  
Now..."**_

Image of Cailean stands on a high hill overlooking his home singing an touching a song to honor the dead. Aurora and Kieran both stand next to him with Aurora bowing her head as Kieran glances across the valley and sees Tessa waving goodbye as she fades away. Kieran smiles and glances up to the heavens as the wind blows his head feathers gently as small embers of flame float off him up into the sky.

_**"Melody of the heart...  
Light our way thru the darkness...  
And the pain...  
Bring us peace and joy..."**_

Final Image of Kieran sitting in a field of flowers glancing up at the sky... "Goodbye, Tessa." He says as the wind blows gently around him as he falls asleep. As he sleeps Tessa appears near him and gently touches his shoulder and with a smile she fades away as the camera pans away and the screen fades to white.

"Farewell, Kieran and may your dreams and those of my friends all be sweet ones."

**I, am Taozu'maru... Rashelle is currently gone at the moment. However, I will give you a few hints at what the future will hold...**

**The heroes gather...  
To pay their final respects...  
Powers will unite...  
And a change will come..'**

**For as the battle against the darkness continues...  
A miracle will occur..  
And The Legendary Ones will at long last...  
Unlock the door to the future...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END, PT. 6...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Taozu'maru the Blind Prophet...  
Until next time may you all be well...**  
--------------------------------------------

**DoD Data Log:  
New Character**

**Name: Taozu'maru aka 'The Blind Prophet'**

**Appearance:** This old warrior dragon has battle scars all on his broad chest. Four large wings hang from his back and he cares a large walking staff. His eyes are now grey from being blind. His eye color long ago when he was able to see were amber gold. His clan is branch family of Vanguardian Dragons known as the Maru Clan. Their clans is also nicknamed the Warrior Marus. The Maru Clan served as the advisors and generals to the past leaders of Vanguardian Dragons. At present, Taozu has sworn a secret oath to prepare Spyro for the day he will become the future leader of the Vanguardian Dragons.

**Personality:** He is a caring but stern. He has a sense of humor and loves to party. In other words he is just a big kid at heart.

**Likes:** To battle, forge weapons, read good books and meditate.

**Dislikes: **Those who do evil and threat peace in the world.

**Age: **Uhhh... hmm... I believe he is old as dus... 'clunk'

"Ugh!" Hunter groans as he spins around and collapses to the ground with a low 'THUD' seeing stars as Taozu'maru stands behind him holding his walking cane. Taozu'maru's face creases in grin as he grabs Hunter's tail and drags him off screen as the screen fades to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, after at long wait we are finally here... at least I hoped that was the case. Ugh... The end of the Childhood's End Saga begins here. Here is the part of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** that will change everything. So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**APOLOGY NOTE:** Hey everyone I am sorry for taking so long to get this latest part of the ongoing Dragon of Destiny saga done. I have been rather busy lately so I have not had time to work on finishing what has become one of the hardest mini-series sagas I have ever worked on to date. I hope you like this part of this shocking saga. The next episode will finally bring this saga to an end. I promise you guys will get a real surprise that was worth the long wait to see come to pass...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**Ember: **'_The events that have just transpired have been truly heart breaking. Tessa, the leader of the Circle Council, was murdered right in front of us by the traitor Caldor. Caldor escaped before we could capture him. In the end, we were at least able to rescue Stryker, Cael and a young phoenix named Kieran._

_Speaking of Kieran, the young phoenix tried to bring Tessa back to us with his powers. He succeed but unfortunately he was unable to sustain her lifeforce due to his lack of experience and being weaken from the cold of the prison cell. However, I must admit that I am truly amazed by the power this young phoenix has shown us. I have a feeling that Kieran will become a great ally in the future once he has had a chance to grow older. For now, I must try to calm the grieving hearts of everyone present..._

_Including my own...'_

Ember sighed as she looked at Tessa's body, tears rolled down her cheek as Kieran gently took her left paw in his right paw. "We must go... now." He said softly, his warm voice calm and carrying a note of sadness in it. Ember glanced down at him as the young phoenix closed his eyes and the next thing the group of grieving dragons knew they found themselves back above ground near where a very troubled Bianca was still tending to Hunter's injuries. Ember glanced over at Tessa's closest friend Emerald and gestured toward Tessa's body.

"Please get her out of here." Emerald nodded as she and Hydro opened a portal back to Nestor's home. Emerald and Hydro both bent down and gently lifted Tessa's body up and carried her through the portal. "Take care." Ember whispered as she looked at Moss. "Are you going to go with them or stay here?" Moss sighed.

"I will stay here and help out in anyway I can." He said softly. Ember nodded.

"Thank you, Moss." She said as Elora glanced over at her as she walked over to where Bianca was attending to Hunter. She glanced down at the couple as she began to feel the same fear of losing another friend rise up inside her chest. _'Please lord let Hunter live... for Bianca's sake and the sake of all of us... his friends. Let him live I am begging you.' _"How is he?" She softly asked Elora. Elora shook her head as she wiped a tear from her right eye.

"We aren't sure, Ember, Bianca has been trying every single healing spell she knows and so far Hunter's condition isn't getting any better. In fact..." Elora said as her voice caught in her throat at the possible thought of losing yet another good friend to death. "...Ember... I... I think we are losing him." Bianca turned her head to glare at Elora making her shut up with the intensity of her glare.

"SHUT UP, Elora! You DON'T know that...! You don't...!" Bianca sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't know what you are saying! Hunter isn't going to die! He made a promise to spend the rest of his life with me as my lifemate. He will keep his word because he loves me and I... I..." Bianca's face creased in pain and agony as she just fell to her knees and leaned over to gently lift Hunter's head into her lap, cradling his head in a loving embrace. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead as she stroked his short spotted mane of hair on his head. "Oh... Hunter... sob don't leave me like this!" Everyone present, other than Spyro, Cailean and the four young Guardian Dragons, who were still fighting, all shared in Bianca's grief and sadness.

While their friends suffered, Spyro, Cailean and the four Guardians also, in silence, shared in that grief as the tears in their eyes showed as they all continued to fight to protect their old and new friends from danger.

**Meanwhile...**

"We must act NOW!" A male, who wore a black cloak, said, as he sat back in his raised chair.

"No, we can't!" Another male said as he closed his glowing green eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Each of us are must live or die by the personal choices and decisions we decide to either make or take in life. There are no exceptions to the rule. As leader of the council I am sorry but we must uphold the rules... no matter what!"

"But... Lord Darius!" That same male from before said as gripped his chair tightly as his claws dug deeply into the tough wood.

"No, Narzu, the leader is right! We cannot interfere on the behalf of Hunter. No matter how hard it is to watch this tragedy play out." A female said, as her ears lower in sadness as her voice took on a slight sobbing quality. Narzu's head dropped low as he shook his head in disagreement. He glance over Darius.

"Leader, PLEASE! I beg of you to reconsider your decision just this one time!" Narzu said. Darius sighed and sat back in his chair as he glanced down at the holographic display in front of him. "Leader?!" Darius glanced over at Narzu and gave his friend and closest ally on the council the full view of his suffering as his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Please, Narzu, stop begging me to intervene." Darius said as his glowing green eyes closed slightly. "I want to help Hunter but there is too much of a risk involved in doing so." Narzu groaned softly as he sat back in his chair, his face creased in a frown. To say that the silver furred lion was deeply troubled would be an understatement as he glanced over at the female white cheetah.

"My lady?" Narzu asked. Darius' mate, Lady Yoshira glanced over at Narzu. She sighed as she shook her head. Narzu's expression became even more crestfallen as he realized that she fully agreed with the decision of her male companion and mate.

"I am sorry, Narzu. But if he dies then he dies as must all things die in the end. I know what I am saying sounds cold and I am sorry. But we all know that is what is called Fate!" She said gently not unlike a mother trying to comfort a troubled child that was in pain.

Another male, Ruc, a black panther, who stood before the two seated individuals growled, his voice trembling in irritation at the seemingly unemotional response. "For pity's sake, sir... madam, Hunter is dying! Narzu is right! How can we... how can both of you sit there as the Father and Mother of this Council and let one of your own kin go to his grave before his time." He paused and glanced around at the other gathered members of the Keepers Council in disgust. "Surely this council isn't still so afraid of that _'thing'_ after all this time as to let this sad event continue like this. All we have to do to save Hunter is to release the magical seal we placed on his powers when he was but a child." Another female, a red elder Kitsune from the Kitsune tribe named Kyo'shi, quickly stood up. Her blue robes marked her as a high official of her branch of the Keeper Council, known as simply 'the Nine'.

The Nine were usually what the name stated... Nine elder nine tailed kitsune of the highest order who served as both protectors and advisors for their people. Of the nine, Kyo'shi was the most powerful and usually people would think that would make her arrogant but in truth it was quite the opposite...

Kyo'shi was actually quite humble due to the hard lessons she had learned in her nine hundred plus years of life. She, Darius and Yoshira had fought in many battles together in times past and because of that the three of them were old war buddies. In fact, Kyo'shi was one of the voices who supported both Darius and Yoshira for the role of leaders of the Cat Clans branch of the Keepers Council after the former leaders stepped down. She knew how truly honorable her old friends were and trusted them fully. This was one of the reasons she often came to the Council gatherings as a representative of her people. Usually she would just sit and quietly observe the proceedings but not today... No, Kyo'shi was irritated and she was not afraid to state her irritation out loud to her fellow members. Kyo'shi's red nine tails twitched behind her as she growled and pointed a white clawed finger at Ruc.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IT WOULD BE FOR US TO DO AS YOU SAY?! We can't afford to run the risk of unleashing that 'beast' upon the realm again! It is far to unpredictable and unstable! As you know many individuals in the cat, kitsune, gryphon, phoenix and dragon clans have always had this warrior beast within themselves. That is why we exist. We serve as back-up to the Circle Council when it comes to protecting the secrets of the Clans from outsiders and from being misused. We locked Hunter's father's battle form when he was young to protect everyone from it." Kyo'shi said, as her glowing blue eyes twitched in annoyance at the younger member's comment. Lord Ryu growled as he glared at Kyo'shi. All the other members gave the dragon a wide berth when he was in a foul mood. Ryu was a member of the Keepers of Dragon Lore. The hot blooded young red dragon had been at odds with Kyo'shi for nearly four centuries and at the rate things were going it looked like both of them would be at each other's throats for many, many more years to come.

"BUT, LADY KYO'SHI, HUNTER ISN'T A CHILD ANYMORE! WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE ARGUING ABOUT THIS MATTER WHEN THE FUTURE LEADER OF THE CHEETAH CLAN IS DYING IN HIS FUTURE MATE'S ARMS?! THIS WHOLE DEBATE IS POINTLESS! WE MUST ACT ON THE BEHALF OF WHAT IS RIGHT! FOR ONCE THE LAW SHOULD BE IGNORED! HAVE WE ALL FORGOTTEN THE SACRIFICE OF HUNTER'S FATHER AND THE OTHER LEADERS SO SOON! GALEN AND CASSISUS WOULD HAVE GOTTEN WHAT THEY WANTED IF NOT FOR THEIR COURAGE! THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES TO PROTECT ALL OF US AND NOW HUNTER, THE SON OF ONE OF DEAREST FRIENDS AND GREATEST PROTECTORS IS DYING WHILE WE DO ABSOLUTELY **NOTHING!**" He roared as he quickly stood with the sound of thunder. His glowing amber eyes narrowed in anger as he glanced around at the other Council members in disgust. "I didn't come here just to be told that there was nothing we could do! I..."

"PLEASE CALM YOURSELF, RYU...! I AM PROUD YOU ARE POINTING OUT SOME VERY VALID REASONS BUT YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! WE HAVE TO RESPECT THE CHOICES OF OTHERS!" Growled the larger golden scaled dragon who sat next to him. Ryu glanced down at that dragon... his face slowly creased in anger.

"Thank you for your compliment but elder someone has to...!" Ryu said, his voice a soft growl. The elder gold dragon, Shin, glared up at Ryu and shook his large head reminding the younger dragon of his _true _rank. Ryu's anger faded as he saw that familiar look in his elder's eyes. He bowed his head as he sat back down, wrapping his spaded tail around his feet timidly as he started grumbling softly to himself. In truth, Shin was the leader of the Keeper of Dragon Lore Council while Ryu was just his apprentice. Ryu had been chosen by Shin as a hatchling to be his successor one day and so far, to Shin irritation and slight disappointment, that day seemed very, very far off in the future. Ryu respected the elder and looked up to him almost as a son would to his father but he was arrogant and had a major attitude problem. Ryu knew it and so did Shin and both dragons had worked for years to rid Ryu of that arrogance. So far it was coming along very slowly. The problem was the fact that the young Fire Dragon Peace Keeper had problems controlling his anger. This anger was a trait in some Peace Keeper family bloodlines. Ryu's father, who was a powerful warrior who used his strength to protect his family, had also in his own youth been a raging monster of a dragon. It had taken nearly two centuries for Ryu's father to gain control of his fiery emotions and channel them to be used as weapons of peace and not war. That was why everyone on the Keeper Council gave the youngster such a wide berth because they each knew of the destruction he was capable of causing if he lost his temper. No one wanted that to happened...

However, Kyo'shi of the Kitsune Clan was one of the few who didn't fear him and that tended to piss him off. The Kitsune and Dragon had fought each other many times over the years ever since they first met. The fights usually always ended with Kyo'shi beating the hell out of Ryu. This fact always made him irritated with the vixen when they were together. In truth, Ryu had a grudging respect for her and she for him but you never knew it from the way the two fought or argued with each other. One member of the council made the mistake of saying one day when he heard the two of them arguing that they quote and quote: _"Fight like an old married couple!"_ To say that that statement was a huge mistake was an understatement and the young Keeper Gryphon known as Xen learned first hand why his comment was a mistake as he ended up bedridden in the Keepers medical center for nearly four months while his battered body recovered.

Ryu would have said something else if not for the appearance of Sirius. "Sirius? Why are you here?" Sirius glanced over at Ryu and gave the dragon a slight grin before he turned away and stepped forward to stand in front of the gathered Keepers Council members.

"My friends, as the leader of the Seers and a close personal family friend to Hunter's family I must disagree with your decision. I humbly ask that you unlock the shackles you have placed on Hunter's battle form at once before he dies." Sirius said. The council members all glanced around the room at each other mumbling. Some members growl and shake their heads while others simply groan as they held their heads. Darius stood up from his chair and stepped down to stand in front of Sirius. The tall, slender elder looked down at Sirius as he sighed.

"It is good to see you again, old friend." Darius said, his deep rich rumbling voice echoing around the chamber. "I wish our reunion could have happened under better circumstances." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I agree, pal, but that is unfortunately not the case." Sirius said softly. Darius nodded as he raised his left paw and in the air between both of them. As he did a large holographic view screen appeared showing Hunter and Bianca. Darius sighed as he looked at Sirius. "Well, Darius, my friend, what do you say? The council will go along with your decision." Sirius said softly. Darius closed his eyes and gently rubbed the glowing blue gem in his forehead. Sirius glanced up at the gem and remember how Darius had earned it. His friend had been one of the few cheetahs to gain the Rai Gem. The gem was from the same family of gems as the light gems but it was much rarer and harder to find. The reason was the fact that Rai Gem granted anyone who found one great power but it came with a price. Some who sought the gem and gained its power went insane...

While others...

Others were corrupted...

The Keepers had always been entrusted with protecting this mysterious gem and only giving it out to those they deemed worthy of its power. Usually, the ones they gave it too became great warriors and leaders. However, the Keepers kept a few of the gems for their own uses. The gems also were given to those who would lead the Keepers Council. Lord Darius, who was of Hunter's Clan, was judged worthy to be given the gem by the former leader who went off to help the Vanguardian Dragons fight during the Dragon Clan Wars in ages past. That was the other secret of the rai gems... Anyone who was given one went through a painful transformation known simply as the Hi'tu or The Awakening. During this time of trial the one being awakened would have endure the pain of having their spirits, minds and bodies literally ripped apart by the intense magical energies in the Rai Gem. The Hi'tu could last for days... weeks or as it was in the cause with Lord Darius...

5 long months...

Darius' transformation lasted for 5 intensely painful months of pure hell. Afterward, when he had emerged from the Hi'tu it was like he was reborn. Sirius remembered seeing his friend once he came out of the Hi'tu... Darius' gold spotted fur had turned white. The black spots on that fur were rearranged into an elegant pattern that marked Darius as the new leader of the Keepers...

An immortal white king cheetah who now possessed a powerful Warrior form that rivaled the Warrior Dragon's lowest battle form.

Sirius knew that Darius had only used his Warrior form, which was a hulking 15 foot tall muscular monster of a cheetah with a spotted mane that ran down the full length of his body, once and that had been back when a certain young cheetah was attacked by a rouge phoenix. The rouge had come to Willowbrook to seek out the Keepers. He wanted them to give him a Rai Gem which would have transformed him into a legendary Phoenix Lord. However, his request was denied and he decided to use what powers he had to burn half of Willowbrook to the ground. No one was able to stand up to him and as luck would have it, Hunter's father and Sirius, himself were both away at a conference with most of the other clan leaders of the other cat clans. This left only the clan elders, mothers and children to fend for themselves.

Unfortunately, for the arrogant young phoenix, one of those children just happened to be Hunter, who was still grieving the lost of his younger sister, at the time of the incident. The arrogant young bird attacked and tried to kill Hunter's friends and various others who were nearby. Of course, as the situation just happen to play out that day, Hunter was there. And since he was in a bad mood and not happy this all added up to a recipe for trouble. Hunter decided to stop the phoenix's rampage by any means necessary...  
----------------------------------------------------

**Flashback...**

_"If I can't have what I want then I will make sure you 'ALL' suffer dearly!" Deinos screeched as he sent fireballs and streams of flames flying everywhere. Cats of every clan ran for cover as buildings and homes exploded in flames. Some poor souls perished when the fireballs and streams of flames hit them reducing them to ashes right where they stood. "It makes no difference if you run or not!" Deinos snarled as his glowing eyes narrowed and took on a truly demonicly evil look as he blasted a mother and her three children to ashes as they tried to flee. "You can all burn in hell for all I care!" Hunter had then decided to stand up to Deinos when very few were willing to even try to do so._

_"STOP!!!" Hunter had yelled as he jumped at Deinos, tackling him to the ground which saved the school, where Christian and Hunter's other friends were hiding in, from being burned to the ground as that was Deinos' next target._

_"GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Deinos had screeched as he kicked Hunter in the chest sending him flying off him and into a building that exploded into flames as Deinos sent a fireball flying after him into the building. The remaining pieces of the burning building collapsed on Hunter and that should have been the end of Hunter but to Deinos' shock Hunter walked out of the flaming ruins barely singed and very, very pissed off. Deinos backed away from Hunter as he charged forward to punched Deinos. Deinos ducked under the punched and drove his taloned right paw straight into Hunter's chest. The hit sent Hunter crashing to the ground. "Damn you, brat! Die!" Deinos snarled as Hunter suddenly growled and raised his glowing eyes to look at Deinos._

_That was when, according to those witnesses who were present, things went to hell for Deinos. Deinos, being the young fool he was, didn't realize who Hunter was and if he had known then it is very likely he would have ran instead of fighting Hunter. There is a reason why the leaders of the clans and their possible future successors are feared..._

_Deinos learned that first hand..._

_As Hunter's glowing eyes took on a darker reddish hue and his will to survive and defeat his enemy rose in him as his battle form woke up. Hunter's transformation happened so fast that Deinos didn't have time to react as the 8 foot tall battle beast form of Hunter literally started to rip him apart right there. Deinos screeched in horror and shock as Hunter's saber-like fangs locked around his throat in a deadly grip. Deinos tried to incinerate Hunter but he learned that Hunter's battle form was protected by a glowing red aura of magical energy. Hunter's glowing eyes narrowed as his powerful jaws locked down tighter around Deinos' throat and began to crush his windpipe and cut off the blood flow to Deinos' brain. Deinos' eyes went wide as he gasped and, in a very desperate attempt to save himself, bit down on Hunter's muscular shoulder. Hunter roared and let go of Deinos as he jumped away from the phoenix. Hunter glanced at his bloody shoulder and bent down to lick the wound before glaring back up at the phoenix with those same scary glowing eyes. _

_"You hurt me...!" Hunter said, his voice totally different from the childish voice that Deinos had heard earlier. Deinos backed away in shock as he felt his legs tremble in fear. _

_"What...what are you?" He asked as his whole body took on a fiery glow as he watched Hunter lick his sharp saber teeth. Hunter's face creased in an ugly grin as he chuckled and started pacing around Deinos. Deinos knew that Hunter was preparing to attack him again and tried to make himself more intimidating to the young cat. Hunter laughed as his powerful body tensed._

_"I am the last cat you should ever mess with, bird! You can't hurt me and you can't kill me not with your weak powers." Hunter growled as he suddenly vanished in a blur of speed and appeared behind Deinos. Deinos' eyes went wide in shock as he froze as he felt Hunter's breath on his neck. "Who am I? I am Ret'nuh the protector and I will end you... now!" Hunter's claws dug into Deinos' trembling shoulders drawing blood. "Any last request before I finish you?!" _

_Deinos swallowed as he felt his future vanish like a puff of smoke in the wind._

_"I beg you to spare me... please!" Deinos cried, his voice filled with genuine fear. Ret'nuh snarled in disgust at this display of fear._

_"You have the nerve to beg me to spare you after what you have done!" Ret'nuh said, his voice filled with disgust for the phoenix. "You killed, maimed and terrorized members of not only my clan but the other cat clans as well and you want me to spare you! YOU DISGUST ME!" Ret'nuh magical aura took on a searing white shade of color and as it did Deinos screeched in pain as he felt his powers and inner flame being slowly put out by the crushing force of Ret'nuh's magic. "Accept your fate, Deinos and be quiet! At least show me that you have some dignity. You had a choice to leave this place in peace but you made your choice and now you must accept the reprecussions of that choice. We all must pay the price when we take the life or lives of the innocent." Ret'nuh's fangs bit down into Deinos' throat again as Deinos' beak opened in silent screech of pain. "Deinos, I, Ret'nuh find you guilty of murdering the innocent and terrorizing my people. Your sentence and my judgment are... DEATH! Enjoy the final moments of your life because this will be the last time you will ever see the sky again..." Deinos' green eyes went wide as he felt Ret'nuh's fangs slowly crush the life out of him at the same time Ret'nuh's magical powers were dousing his inner fiery lifeforce. His vision began to fade in and out as tears rolled down his cheek. Ret'nuh saw the tears and closed his eyes as he tighten his hold as tears rolled down his own cheeks._

_The young phoenix would have died if Darius hadn't shown up at that moment and using his own battle form stopped Ret'nuh from finishing the bird off. Darius knocked Ret'nuh out and took him back to the other Keepers and together they used a special seal and the dark orb Hunter's mother was the Guardian of to bring Hunter's original personality back while putting the more powerful battle form's personality of Ret'nuh to sleep..._

_The choice was made for Hunter's own good and the good of everyone else... They also sealed Hunter's memories of the event to protect Hunter from the knowledge of his other self. As time would pass they knew that the seal would gradually start to weaken and eventually it would fail..._

_Ret'nuh would return and once that happened Hunter's life and his view of himself would be forever altered... Thankfully that event would not happened for a very long time..._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least that is what they had thought at the time...

What they hadn't anticipated was current series of events that were taking place and how those events were affecting the seal on Hunter...

Ret'nuh was awake and he wasn't happy. In fact, he was quite pissed off and that was not a good thing...

Sirius glanced at Darius and sighed. "We both knew it would happen sooner or later. The seal you and the others placed on Hunter is coming undone now that the dark orb has been removed from Hunter's body. Ret'nuh is awake and there is nothing you or I can do to put him back to sleep. Please, I beg of you, my friend, to let things play out as they should. Release Ret'nuh and let Hunter awaken to his destiny." Darius sighed, his tone that of tired man who desperately needed a break. He gently placed his right paw on Sirius' left shoulder and nodded.

"Very well, my friend, I will do as you ask but let us pray that we don't end up regretting this action in the long run. It will be up to you to help me train Hunter on how to control his battle form." Darius' dropped his head and shook it as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I had hoped that Hunter would never have to be burdened with such terrible power and responsibility at his young age." Sirius gently touched Darius left shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

"I understand how you feel, Darius. I, too, wish that there was some other way to do this but there is no time to search for one. Hunter's life is in danger. Ret'nuh is the only one who can save Hunter because he is Hunter's missing half. Let us do this together..." Darius glanced up at Sirius and nodded his head.

"Yes, old friend, I agree..."  
-----------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Hunter found himself floating through a sea of white light. His eyes locked opened. He had found out earlier that his body was not responding and realized the horrible truth immediately... He was dying and with that awareness tears begin to fall from his eyes. _'Bianca... my love... I am so sorry but it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you..._

_After all..._

_farewell..._

_my love...'_

Hunter's eyes began to slowly close as he started to let himself go. However, just as he felt himself about to cross the threshold that separated life from death he felt the powerful presence of a much larger being pull him back into its warm embrace. Hunter's eyes quickly snapped open wide as he felt his body began to tremble and his heartbeat intensify.

_'It is time..._

_Hunter..._

_For us to be one!'_ He heard in his mind as he felt that other presence crash into him drawing a gasp from him as he and it merged into one being. Hunter's eyes began to glow as he let out ear piercing roar...

Screen fades to black...  
-------------------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flies along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpack on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his head fur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tail ring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 07: Childhood's End, ****Part 6 of 7 -  
Celestial Awakening, Part 2:  
...Celestial Power Awakens!!**

While this was going on inside Hunter, Bianca and the others had been sobbing. Bianca kissed Hunter again and as she did her eyes snapped open wide in surprise as Hunter suddenly shot straight up ram rod straight and took a deep breath. Everyone's facial expressions were filled with awe and shock. Bianca, her left paw slightly trembling, reach out and touched Hunter's left shoulder. "Hunter...!" She whispered. Hunter's ears twitched as he turned his head slowly to glance at her.

"Yes, my love..." He said, his voice sounding a little different, deeper, more mature then his normal tone had been earlier. Everyone gasped at this fact as Hunter looked at Bianca and slowly stood pulling Bianca up with him. Hunter hugged her tightly to his chest. "I promised... Didn't I? I promised that I would marry you and be your lifemate." Hunter's face creased in a warm and gentle smile that made Bianca's heart literally melt as it beat faster and her breath caught in her throat. "I would never break my word to the one I love."

"What happened, Hunter? I thought you were going to die. I thought I was..." Hunter placed a single digit of his clawed left paw over her mouth silencing her as he bent his head down and kissed her. Hunter pulled back gently leaving Bianca breathless and everyone else gathered around the two lovers in shock at Hunter's actions. Everyone glanced at each other as Hunter suddenly glanced over at Galen, his eyes narrowing in irritation at the elder dragon.

"I think it is time to put an end to this little battle." Hunter said. Bianca grabbed his right arm holding him in place with a shake of her head.

"Hunter..." She said and paused as he looked her in the eye and reched out with his left paw to rub her right cheek gently to calm her worried nerves.

"I'll be careful, Binaca. I promise." He said as he kissed her forehead before he turned away from her and charged straight into the battle to the shock and surprise of the others near him. Bianca smiled as she watched him go.

"Be careful, my brave love." She whispered. As she said that Hunter's speed brought him closer and closer to where Spyro and Cailean were battling. Hunter gritted his teeth as he primed his wristbows for action.

_'Hang on guys... I am coming!'_

**Meanwhile...**

As Hunter drew nearer to them, Spyro and Cailean both back flipped as Galen slashed his large glowing sword in a wide arc that would have cut both young dragons in half if it had connected with them. Cailean brought his sword to his chest as he glanced over at Spyro as he did the same. They both nodded and were about to charge toward Galen but halted as Hunter raced pass them firing his wristbows in a rapid series of fire and ice arrows. Galen growled as each arrow hit him. He used his glowing blade to block the arrows and as soon as Hunter got close enough he reached out with his swordless paw to grab the cheetah but as soon as his paws brushed by Hunter he was thrown backwards into the chamber wall by a powerful blue pulse of magical energy. Galen growled in anger as he glared at Hunter as the cheetah stood calmly between Spyro and Cailean.

"How did you manage to do that, cat?!" Galen growled as he charged forward toward the trio of friends. Hunter smiled as his body began to change...

"Let me show you..." Hunter growled, his voice sounding much deeper and much more beast-like as his body grew, in a blue blur of speed, into a 10ft tall powerhouse of a Cheetah. Spyro and Cailean both looked at Hunter in surprise.

"Hunter...?" Spyro asked. Hunter turned his head to look over his shoulder at Spyro and nodded. "What happened?"

"I'll don't know myself but I'll try figure it out later and then explain... if I can." Hunter said as he turned and glanced back at Galen just in time to jump backwards avoiding Galen's attack. Hunter landed between Spyro and Cailean. "Right now we need to stop Galen before he..." Galen roared and then began to pulse with dark energy as his body finished absorbing the three Dark Orbs.

"Now... you will all die!" Galen said, his voice a deep growl as his glowing red eyes narrowed. Galen swung his battle blade quickly in the air in front of him drawing magic symbols with his blade. Cailean's eyes went wide as he recognized the pattern. Galen smiled as he saw Cailean's reaction. "By the way, Cailean, I owe you back for what you and your other half did to me. You wanted to get rid of me... ha ha ha... well, too bad you didn't do so when you had the chance. Now... it is my turn!"

"Oh crap." Spyro, Cailean and Hunter said at the same time as Galen finished the first phase of his complex spell...

_'We have to stop him somehow!'_ Spyro's mind screamed as Galen prepared to initiate the second phase of his spell that would signal that their time was indeed up.

_'Allow me to help you, young one.'_ Spyro's eyes went wide as he heard Donovan's voice in his head. He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at Donovan, doing a double take as he watched, in silent awe, as the elder dragon stood back up as the final wounds finished healing from Galen's attack...

Donovan charged forward, his muzzle gritted in fierce snarl of determination as he used his own blade to slash deeply into Galen's right arm interrupting Galen's final spell preparation. Galen's expression surprised them all as he just smiled and barely gave a glance at the wound on his arm as it glowed with a black flash as the wound closed itself quickly as Donovan landed in front of the gathered trio of young warriors. "Not bad, old _'friend'. _Not bad at all. You managed to cut me but I am afraid that your attack was quite feeble and pointless." Donovan growled as his eyes met with Galen as Galen raised his right paw as dark fiery pulse of magical energy began to flow around his paw like liquid water.

Donovan's eyes went wide in shock. "YOU WOULD DARE?!" Galen chuckled.

"Oh yes... I would!" He said as red eyes narrowed as he thrust his right paw forward slowly as the dark pulse of magic continue to grow stronger and stronger.

Donovan glanced back at Spyro, Cailean and Hunter. "Prepare yourselves for what is coming. I know you know what Galen is about to do. Am I right, Cailean?" Donovan said. Cailean's mouth fell open in surprise as he heard Donovan's comment. Cailean met the eyes of the elder dragon and nodded as his own eyes narrowed. Spyro and Hunter glanced behind them as the four young elemental Guardian Dragons ran up to join in the fight.

"Glad you guys came to help us." Spyro said. Inferno nodded as he and Terra both smiled.

"We would dare miss a chance to do our duty, Dragon of Destiny. It is our honor to fight with you." Inferno said. Terra, Volt and Calezar all nodded in agreement as they began to glow with the colors of their elemental magics. Volt stepped forward and smiled as he bowed his head in respect to Spyro and the others.

"Forgive me for my earlier actions, Dragon of Destiny." Volt said, his voice holding a note of sadness. Spyro reached out with left paw and touched Volt's left shoulder. Volt raised his head and glanced Spyro in the eye.

"It's okay, Volt, I already have forgiven you." Spyro said with a warm smile. Volt nodded and glanced over at Cailean.

"It is a true honor to finally meet you, Lord Cailean." Volt said with a slight bow of his head. Volt turned his head to glance back at his three fellow Guardians. "Let's kick Galen's ass! What do you say?!" The other Guardians nodded as they stepped forward to stand beside Spyro, Hunter and Cailean. Terra gritted her teeth as she glared up at Galen.

"I totally agree." She said as she raised her left paw in a grasping motion. A large boulder-sized chunk of rock raised out of the ground. "Hey, Galen, EAT THIS!" She roared as she threw her paw forward toward Galen. The large boulder flew straight at Galen's head hitting him right in the face. The hit knocked Galen's head backwards thus stopping his attack and making the much larger dragon roar in pain as the sound of bones being shattered could be heard. Galen's body began to glow with an even darker aura of dark magic as Galen became truly enraged as his damaged jaw repaired itself. Galen glared down at Terra and the others.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" He roared as he launched another attack that Donovan blocked yet again with a simple raised left paw. Galen's fury went through the roof at that moment. Hunter and Spyro both smiled as they returned their glance to the totally furious Galen... Galen glared in anger at Donovan as his dark magical aura took on a slight reddish tint.

"DAMN YOU, DONOVAN! **Who's side are you on, you old fool?!**" Galen roared as he attacked again. Donovan grinned as he brought his sword before him and blocked the attack again. He drew one of his sharp claws over the blade charging it up with his magical energy.

"My _own_ side, Galen!" Donovan growled. Galen roared and brought his blade down with all his might to kill Donovan and everyone else who stood before him. Donovan swung his glowing blade and erected a magical barrier that deflected Galen's attack back at Galen. Galen dodged to everyone's shock.

_'What the hell...'_ Spyro thought as they watched Galen move. _'How the hell can something as big as him be that fast...? It just isn't possible...' _ Everyone else also gasped in awe at the display of power both Galen and Donovan were putting off. Galen raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Donovan.

_'Amazing! And yet he managed to stop me from killing Spyro yet again.' _Galen's face darkened even more as more rage rose in him. He suddenly grabbed his chest as his face creased in pain as his eyes shot open wide. His body froze as he fell to his knees, his body beginning to pulse with high levels of dark energy. Everyone present, including Donovan, who had stepped back slightly, stared in shock at Galen as he began to undergo more changes as the four dark orbs inside his body continued to merge further into one large orb of pure dark magical energy. Galen roared as whole body began to shake violently as his muscles began to expand as his chest bulged outward as the four dark orbs finished merging into one massive orb of pure dark magic that suddenly grew in power forcing Galen to scream as his whole body suddenly grew even larger. A large shining dark gem-like orb grew through his chest scales. Galen threw back his long neck and roared louder as his legs began to grow larger along with his claws.

Spyro, the young purple dragon who was still slightly battered from the earlier attack on his back looked over at Hunter and Cailean. Spyro gritted his teeth as he glanced back at Galen, his purple eyes changing to a burning amber gold as his body tensed. _'One way or the other we have to defeat Galen somehow!'_

While Spyro prepared himself mentally and physically for what could be the final battle against Galen, Galen's body glowed with the dark energy of the four dark orbs that his muscular body now held as he slowly rose his right paw to point a sharp claw at his intended target. Spyro groaned in pain as he touched his head feeling a strange sensation come over him. Donovan's face creased in shock as he saw what the attack was...

"SPYRO!!" Donovan screamed as he swung his sword toward Galen. Galen's face creased in a ugly grin that screamed **'VICTORY' **as he casually slapped Donovan's attack aside this time as he looked Spyro in the eye and saw that even though he was still somewhat injured from his earlier fight he was still not afraid. Galen chuckled as his mouth opened in a sneer as he said, his voice deep, **"So, hero, your time has finally come. No one can help you. Hell, they can't even help themselves! No one can stop me. I now have more power then anyone here thanks to my former friend Donovan!**" He said as he chuckled looking Donovan in the eye. Donovan gritted his fangs in anger.** "I am now greater then all four of you pathetic excuses known as the Legendary Dragons. You fought well Spyro... in fact you all have done well so far for ones so young and unexperienced with TRUE power but unfortunately...**

**Not...**

**Welll...**

**Enough..."**

Ember and Flame watched in horror as Galen thrust his paws forward at Spyro and only at Spyro. The attack he unleashed headed toward him...

_And only him..._

Ember started shaking her head. "No no no no... this can't end like this. Spyro, get out of the way! SPYRO!!!" Ember screamed as she watched as Galen threw the swirling black wave of magical energy toward her love. Inferno growled as he quickly charged forward and spun around casting a fiery wave of magical fire. Galen grinned as his attack cut right through Inferno's attack, to everyone's horror, as if it wasn't even there. Inferno panted as he glanced up and saw that he was in the direct line of the attack that was heading for Spyro. Inferno's eyes went wide as Spyro gritted his teeth and went into action. He raced forward, grabbed Inferno and turned himself so that his back was facing the oncoming attack shielding Inferno and his friends. The other dragons all froze and stared on in shock as the dark wave of energy plowed into Spyro causing a massive explosion of earth, rock and dust to fly up into the air.

No one spoke...

Or said a word...

The reason was simply because everyone was too shocked and horrified by what they had just seen happen. "No..." Ember whispered as Flame gently embraced her. They all stood together and waited...

The dust took awhile but it soon began to clear as the rain of earth and rock finally stopped falling giving everyone a sight that left them all totally surprised. Instead of the death they were expecting to see they saw a glowing dome of multi-colored magic swirling protectively around Spyro who had spread his wings in a protective manner around himself and Inferno. The ground around them was reduced to a small crater but they and the piece of earth that remained intact beneath them was left totally unharmed. Of course, this didn't please Galen. He wanted them dead. His eyes narrowed as he growled in fury.

**"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT ATTACK...! NO WAY!!" **Galen roared, shaking the entire temple to its foundation. Spyro sighed as he stood back up straight folding his wings against his body as he panted from the strain and surprise of creating a magical barrier without realizing how to do it.

_'How did I do that...?'_ Spyro thought as he looked at the barrier as it slowly vanished. _'I must figure out how I did that so I can use that ability again in the future. I have a feeling it will definitely come in handle again.'_

"Inferno..." Spyro said as he helped Inferno slowly get up on his feet. "Are you okay?" Inferno nodded.

"Yes, Spyro, I am." Inferno said. " How about you?" Spyro smiled.

"I am fine. Thanks for trying to protect me." Inferno nodded as his face creased in warm grin as Spyro spun around to face Galen. "You have just made a _**big mistake**_, Galen! No one and I do mean no one ever gets away with trying to hurt my friends!" Spyro roared. At that moment his body began to glow and pulse with a rainbow panorama of powerful elemental magic. Inferno shielded his eyes as he stepped away from Spyro and went to stand next to Hunter and the others.

"What's happening, Cale...?!" Hunter asked as he shielded his eyes.

"I don't know, Hunter!" Cale said as he and the others all watched in awe as Spyro transformed into his warrior form right before their eyes and charged forward in a powerful blazing pulse of elemental magic and fury that lit up the whole temple. Galen growled and brought his blade down intending to slice the charging Spyro in half but instead the blade dissolved into dust as it came into contact with the same powerful swirling barrier of elemental magic.

**"NO... THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NOoooo!"** Galen screamed as Spyro's speed accelarated until he became a multi-colored streak of elemental magic.

**"ELEMENTAL STORM...!" **Spyro yelled, his much deeper voice echoing with a dual quality, as he slammed into Galen's chest hard sending the elder dragon crashing through the wall of the temple and out into the dark forest. Everyone's mouths fell open literally as they watched the amazing display of magic in awe.

Including Cale and Stryker...

_'In all my years I have never seen an attack ability of such power and magical strength. How did Spyro pull that off?!'_ Cale thought. Stryker glanced over at him and shook his head.

"After recent events I have to say that I don't have clue how he did it, Cale, but we all know my son is the legendary purple dragon. " He said.

"True..." Donovan said, getting their attention, "but still what he just did shouldn't have been possible. Not even the first Spyro, who battled the Dark Master ages ago, was able to use _'all'_ the elemental magics at once. And he received extensive training from Ignitus and the other guardians. Being able to combine the elemental magics into a perfectly balanced attack is nearly _impossible_." Inferno and the other young guardians all nodded in agreement with him.

"Maybe it is but somehow Spyro just did the impossible." Terra said as she and Volt watched the ongoing battle between Spyro and Galen as the two of them clashed at each other with magic, swords, claws combined with a rapid series of powerful punches and, kicks.

"I don't know about you guys but we still have to help Spyro out in some way." Volt said. They all nodded and charged out of the huge hole in the temple wall to join the fight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"How in the...?!" Lady Ariaious snarled. "How did Spyro master the elements enough to be able to unleash that _'attack'_. That attack is way too advanced for one of his age to be able to use it!"

"I guess you are not as all seeing and knowing as you say you are... right, Ariaious." Ariaious turned away from her viewing gem and glared at Lady Rashelle.

"What the hell do you want, Rashelle?!" Ariaious growled. Rashelle's eyes narrowed as her mouth curled into a very ugly, uncharacteristic frown.

"What's wrong, Ariaious?! What's wrong?!! You know what is wrong! Don't pretend you don't know! If you thought your day was bad before I showed up then you obviously have no idea what a _'true'_ bad day is. Trust me when I say your day is about to get a whole lot worst." Ariaious snarled at Rashelle, who glared down at her in her massive four-legged form.

"_Rashelle..._! WHAT?! _HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE IN MY DOMAIN! I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE AT ONCE!"_ She snarled. Rashelle roared and lowered her massive head to be eye level with Ariaious.

"NO!" She growled, her nostrils flaring as her thundering voice echoed in the large chamber. "I am not going anywhere until I make _'you' _pay for murdering my beloved daughter!" Ariaious's eyes narrowed as she rapidly grew to her full size and charged into Rashelle, who in a blur of speed side-stepped her. Ariaious growled and turned only to get slapped in the face so hard that it knocked her a few feet across her room damaging the stone floor tiles. Ariaious roared, as her eyes narrowed in fury.

**"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY AND ATTACK ME!!! I AM ROYAL CLASS CELESTIAL DRAGON!" **She roared.

"SO WHAT!" Rashelle growled. "Just because you are of the royal breed doesn't give you a right to play with the lives of others in such a cold heart brutal manner." Ariaious groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So, Rashelle, you are pissed off about what happened to your daughter and want revenge." Rashelle nodded. Ariaious sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry for doing 'MY' job, Rashelle but that is my job! I am sorry if you don't like what I do but I did warn you years ago there would be reprecussions for interfering."

"FOR INTERFERING!" Rashelle growled. "How dare you speak to me about interfering! You also broke the rules and interfered in the mortal realms. You may have the power to play with the fates of others but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did. Your actions caused my daughter's death!"

"Oh cry me a river, Rashelle! I am sorry about your daughter but a 'life for life' as they say!" Rashelle slapped Ariaious face into the floor.

"Why you... you... cold hearted bitch! SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER! Sure I saved Spyro's life but it was not his time to go yet." Ariaious growled as she lifted her head back up to glare at Rashelle.

"How the hell do you know that?!" She snarled.

"I know because I saw him as an adult in the future. As the Dragoness of Fate you knew what happened was not suppose to happen. Galen was not suppose to get his paws on three dark orbs at this point in time. It was only meant to be one... YOU ALTERED THE TIMELINE AND CAUSED THE DEATH OF MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"Oh shut up, Rashelle! What has happened can't be undone. So what if I did alter the timeline a little bit! The future will adjust and in the end things will turn out okay! Stop..." Rashelle screamed and hit Ariaious in the face again with her massive paw breaking her jaw.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Rashelle growled as she hit Ariaious again...

And again...

And again...

Until... "ENOUGH!" Ariaious roared and slapped Rashelle across the chamber. "If you want to die then so be it!" Ariaious' body flashed as she healed instantly from her wounds. Her eyes narrowed as she opened her healed jaws and unleashed a powerful blast of golden plasma hot fire at Rashelle.

_'I don't thinks so!'_ Rashelle thought as her face creased in a snarl as she raised her left paw. Using her time manipulation abilities she quickly cast a shield spell that blocked Ariaious' powerful attack. She then vanished and reappeared behind Ariaious

"Game over, bitch." Rashelle snarled as she wrapped her paws around Ariaious's throat. Ariaious's eyes went wide as she started to gasp. "Now you..."

"STOP!!" Roared a deep male voice. Rashelle turned her head and glanced up into the glowing blue eyes of Lord Marcoluko, Ariaious's twin brother. Rashelle sighed and released Ariaious. Ariaious took a deep breath slowly and then turned to strike Rashelle only to hit her brother in the chest.

"LET ME KILL HER! GET OUT OF THE WAY, BROTHER!" Ariaious growled. Marco's mouth creased in an angry snarl as he shook his head.

"No, sister, I won't let you get away with another murder! You have done quite enough as it is!" He growled. Ariaious glared at him in anger.

"But...!"

"THE ANSWER IS NO AND THAT IS FINAL!" He roared shaking the room with his deep voice. Ariaious opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed as her brother's eyes creased in growing anger. "Don't force me to summon mother and father. They are both not to happy at the moment due to the mess you made. I know you don't want to have to deal with them when they are both in a foul mood." His left eyebrow raised in question. "Am I right, sis?" Ariaious frowned and closed her eyes as her large head lower in a non-aggressive posture.

"Fine," She said, her voice low and filled with fuming anger as she raised her head to glare at Rashelle. "You are free to go, Rashelle." Ariaious turned and walked out of room shrinking down to her two legged form as she went. Once Ariaious was gone Rashelle and Marco both flashed and shrunk down to their respective two legged forms. Lord Marco, in his two legged form, was very muscular. The white robe he wore over his large blue scaled body barely contained his large frame.

_'Any female who is lucky enough to become his mate will truly be happy to be by his side.'_ Rashelle thought. He grinned as he heard her thoughts without even trying.

"Thank you, Rashelle." He said softly as his face creased in a warm grin. Rashelle blushed. She felt safe around him and it was because he, unlike his more chaotic sister, was a peaceful dragon. His magical signature practically glowed and pulsed with his great power. It was this power that made Rashelle feel comfortable. "I am sorry about my sister's actions." He said, his voice taking on sad quality. "Your daughter was a kind hearted dragoness. She would have made a great Celestial Dragoness one day." Rashelle lowered her head and closed her eyes as tears began to fall.

"Yes, she was kind hearted and I will miss her dearly." Rashelle whispered. Marco sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"If there is ever anything I can do for you then don't hesitate to ask." He said. Rashelle nodded as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Marco." She said as she vanished leaving him alone. He sighed and then vanished...

Reappearing a few seconds later in a star-filled chamber. He sat down in a chair that appeared behind him and closed his blue eyes as he slipped into meditative state. _'So much for a nice quiet day.'_ He thought to himself as he relaxed. His relaxation lasted for about 30 minutes... He groaned and asked, "What brings you here, Vala?" He asked as a green dragoness appeared in front of him.

She groaned, "How did you know it was me, my lord?!" Marco smiled and opened his eyes.

"Your rich scent of flowers that have recently come into bloom in the Midnight Forest gave you away." He said. She blushed as he chuckled. "So let me guess you are here because something is wrong." She nodded. "Well what is it?"

"It is about _'him',_ sir." She said, her tone of voice filled with worry. Marco's eyes snapped open.

"So the events we have long feared are coming to past." He said, his voice low.

"Yes, I am afraid so, sir."

"Very well, Vala. I'll go check it out. Thank you for bring this info to me. You are free to go." Vala bowed.

"Yes, sir." She said as she turned and vanished leaving Marco sitting alone with his thoughts.

_'So, the sins of the past will soon bear fruit.'_ Marco thought sadly as he stood up and stretched as his body quickly grew to its massive 150 foot tall size. _'I hope Spyro and his friends are ready for the hell that will soon come their way.' _Tears rolled down his cheek as he closed his blue eyes and vanished...  
----------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Galen, heads up!" Terra said with a grin as she rained rocks down on the much larger Galen. Galen roared as he threw dark flames at her. She dodged to the side as Cailean charged forward. Galen swung his tail in his direction but missed as Cailean jumped up into the air summoning a ball of lightning to his paws. Cailean snarled as he unleashed the ball. It slammed into Galen and exploded throwing the elder dragon backwards across the terrain.

"You will pay for..." Galen said but had his comment cut short as Volt growled and spun around his body glowing with electricity as he unleashed a fury attack at Galen.

"Oh do us all a favor and just shut UP!" Volt snarled. Galen roared as the lightning shocked him. Galen raised his right paw as a brand new blade appeared. He swung the blade at Volt. Volt ducked under the blade just as Inferno charged forward. Inferno's eyes flashed and began to glow as magical flames surrounded his body. Inferno roared as he unleashed a stream of fire at Galen. Galen snarled as he blocked the fire with his sword only to have Spyro, Volt and Cailean unleashed a combined bolt of powerful lightning that hit the blade. Galen roared in pain as the electricity painfully burned through him. Galen dropped the sword leaving himself unprotected. Inferno took advantage of Galen's lack defense and set a fireball his way engulfing the elder in flames.

"Nice work, Inferno." Terra said as she and Volt landed next to him, Spyro and Cailean. Inferno nodded as his face creased in a grin.

"Thanks, Terra. You did great also." He said. Spyro smiled.

"That was truly awesome. Thanks for the help, everyone." Spyro said. Terra glanced over at Volt giving him a warm grin.

"Your welcome, Spyro. Oh, by the way, Volt... You were amazing!" Terra said. Volt chuckled.

"Thanks, Terra, but I wasn't alone. I don't think I could have hurt Galen without Spyro and Cailean's help." He said as he looked over at both of them. "Thanks, Spy..." Volt's comment froze in his throat as they all heard Galen suddenly laugh as they were all sent flying through the air and into the temple wall. They all groaned as they looked back up at Galen and to their horror saw two Galen's.

Spyro groaned, "Not again."

"What do you mean 'Not again', Spyro?" Inferno asked. Spyro sighed and told him making him growl. He stood back up on his feet slowly and took a few moments to steady himself before he raised his paws in front of him. As he did this six small fireballs formed. He spun his arms around in slow motion and as he did the fireballs spun. He sped up his motion and as he did the fireballs grew in size and power until they were so hot and large that they combined into one large glowing fiery sphere. Inferno's eyes narrowed as small drops of sweat rolled down his cheeks as he strained himself to control the large magical fireball that flashed and changed from red, to blue then to gold in color. Volt and Terra both glanced at each other as Calezar frowned.

_'Be careful, Inferno. This is very dangerous what you are trying to do.' _Ember glanced over at Calezar.

_'What is he trying to do, Calezar?'_ She asked. Calezar looked over at her, his facial expression slightly grim.

_'He is attempt to use an ancient attack known as the FI' TAL'ZU WA'...'_

_'THE WHAT?!' _ Ember asked. Terra sighed getting Ember's attention.

"It means, in the ancient dragon tongue, 'FIRE TALON WAVE or DRAGON FIRE RAGE. It is an extremely powerful elemental fire dragon attack. Few fire dragons can use it because of the high levels of magic it requires to pull off successfully. The only dragon I know who can do this attack is Ignitus and even he has trouble controlling the power required to successfully initiate the attack ." She whispered.

Ember frowned as she said, "So what you are saying is that even his father who is THE Elemental Guardian of Fire has trouble with this attack. How is that possible, Terra. I thought Ignitus had mastered all of these abilities long ago." Volt shook his head.

"I am afraid not, Ember." Volt said. "Ignitus maybe powerful but even he hasn't mastered all the ancient Fire Guardian abilities."

"Why not?" Ember asked. Volt and Terra both looked at each other and then over at Calezar as the young Ice Dragon Guardian sighed. "What's wrong, Calezar?"

"The answers, Ember, all have to do with the past and the tragic event known as the 'Great Fall'." Ember's eyes went wide as she heard the name. He noticed and shook his head. "I see you have heard of it." Spyro walked over to stand next to Ember.

"We all have heard of the event but I am a little foggy on the details." Spyro said. Ember rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The reason why you are foggy on the details of this historical event is because of the fact that by the time my mother got around to this subject in class you were fast asleep and snoring loud enough to wake Gnasty Gnorc out of a coma." Ember said. The 3 young guardians all looked at Spyro as he started to blush and rub his head.

"Well... I... uh... uh... I was tired... and uh... Sparx was hungry so I had to go get him something to eat and..." Spyro stopped talking as he noticed that Ember had folder her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Please stop doing that, Ember."

"Doing what...?" She asked making Spyro frown. "Oh, you mean rolling my eyes like this." She did it again making Spyro groan. "Sorry, Spyro, I am not trying to be mean but we both know you were a horrible student back then. You could fight and protect others well but when it came to academic studies on Dragon Lore, History and Magic you never really tried hard. That is why Nestor ended up tutoring you. It wasn't until the whole 'lets go recover the Tome of Ages adventure' years ago that you became serious about learning and by then my mother was retired which left my father and the other elders to be your tutors." Spyro turned his head away as he continued to blush.

"Your right." He said before looking back at her as he grinned, his personality taking a slight shift toward a more serious mature adult personality that surprised her and the other young elemental guardians. "I was a horrible student then and in some ways I am still a horrible one now. I think it has always been because of the fact I hate sitting in one spot not doing anything for hours and hours on end. It drives me crazy. However, Ember, in all due respect, I must point out to you that what you are currently doing is irritating and not needed at the moment." He pointed up at the two Galens. "At the moment we have to deal with the Galen twins. Whatever short comings I may have in my flawed character can be addressed later when we are safe. Am I right?" Ember and the other guardians all glanced at each other before looking back at Spyro in surprise by logic. Ember nodded and then turn their attention back to Inferno as he finished powering up his attack.

Inferno glared at Galen. "You are going down! FI' TAL'ZU WA' (**FIRE TALON WAVE)**" He then threw his a paws forward unleashing a wide wave of talon-like fire that cut into Galen. Galen roared and fell back while his smaller copy vanished and appeared right in front of Inferno, who was too power drained to move. Terra and Volt raced to his aid by pushing him out of the clone's way. The clone roared in anger as it glared down at Terra and Volt.

"DIIEEEEEE!" Galen's smaller copy roared as it grabbed both Terra and Volt by the throats and started to squeeze the life out of them.

"NOOOOoooo!" Ember roared as she appeared in a blur of white energy next to Galen's clone and delivered a powerful kick to the clone's head. "RELEASE THEM... **NOW!!**" The clone roared in pain as he dropped the dazed Terra and Volt to the ground. Ember glanced at them as they shook their heads and took deep breaths. "Are you guys alright?!" They nodded. Ember smiled as she said, "Good!" She then attacked Galen's clone with a fury no one had ever seen her display before sending the clone flying backwards into the waiting fists of Donovan who knocked the clone the hell out. Donovan glanced over at Ember and smiled as he turned back to face the original Galen who now had his paws full with blocking the combined attacks of Hunter, Spyro, Cailean and Calezar. They attacked Galen as a team and were doing some major damage to the larger dragon. Unfortunately, for the brave fighters Galen was just toying with them and Donovan knew it.

_'What is he up to? Why is he toying with them like...'_ Donovan thought and then he felt a cold chill roll down his spine as he realized what was going on. _'Oh my...!'_ "SPYRO... EVERYONE... STOP ATTACKING GALEN... **NOW!**"

In a split screen everyone screamed, "WHAT?" Galen smiled as he started to laugh as a shimmering dark portal began to open wide behind him.

"Too late, old friend... ha ha ha ha. Now, begone... ALL OF YOU!" Galen roared. The dark portal began to spin and as it did dark streamers of energy flew out and hit Bianca, Elora and Ember first. Everyone else ducked or dodged the waves. The faces of everyone creased in horror as they watch the three females scream as the streamers began to suck the life force energy right out of their bodies. Spyro's eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at Galen.

"Damn you!" Spyro roared and as he did he threw the Destiny blade at Galen. The blade spun thru the air and struck Galen sinking deep into the dark orb that now covered his chest. Galen's face creased in shock as he glanced down at the blade. The dark streamers vanished releasing Bianca, Elora and Ember. "Inferno...?" Spyro asked as he glanced behind him at the young male fire dragon. "Are they okay?" Inferno checked them and nodded. Spyro and Hunter both sighed in relief. They both turned to see what had happened to Galen and in that instance, to the shock and horror of everyone present, a black bolt of searing hot energy slice through Spyro's chest.

Time seemed to stop as Spyro fell backwards. Hunter watched and as he did he felt a searing anger burst forth from within his heart. His eyes narrowed as he turned and glared back at Galen who had shrunk down so he could hold Spyro's Destiny Blade in his paws. "I'll make you pay for what you have DONE!" Hunter growled as he raced forward in a blur of speed. Galen smiled and flung Spyro's blade right toward Hunter.

"I don't think so, cat! Nooo, today your life comes to an end!" Galen said, his voice cold as ice. Hunter halted his charge and tried to dodged the blade. However, to his horror, the blade followed him. Galen laughed as Hunter dodged the blade again. "I bet you thought that your speed would be your greatest ally here. Sorry to disappoint you but it will end up being your greatest enemy. Ha ha ha, for no matter how fast you run or dodge the blade will follow and eventually even you will grow tired despite your current form's great stamina." Hunter growled as he ducked the blade again.

_'He's right..._

_I can't keep this up for much longer..._

_Oh, Spyro, if their was ever a time I needed your help now is that time, buddy.'_

Hunter suddenly tripped over a dead tree root and fell face down into the dirt. His ears twitched as he heard the blade halted directly over him. He turned over on his back slowly and glanced up as the blade hovered over him. Hunter swallowed as he watched the blade begin to descend. He knew that blade was aiming for his heart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had used up way too much of his energy trying to avoid the blade.

Now...

He was defenseless...

"Game, set and match... I win!" Galen said as he used his incredible power to shove it down...

However, the blade didn't impale Hunter in the chest. It embedded itself into the ground where Hunter had just been no more then a few seconds earlier. The surprise save left Galen speechless and everyone else stunned.

**"WHO WAS IT THAT SAVED THE CAT?!"** Galen bellowed. No one said anything. **"I ASKED A QUESTION I EXPECT AN ANSWER OR I'LL PUT AN END TO ALL YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!"**

"I did..., Galen." Spyro said as he and Hunter suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"WHAT THE...?!" Galen said as he glanced back over at the body of Spyro he had struck down earlier. "You are dead! I killed you!" Spyro chuckled as Hunter looked over at him.

"Sorry, but I am afraid you are dead wrong. Your attack hit what I like to call a 'Temporal Clone'." Galen's eyes twitched as his face creased in an ugly snarl.

"I have never heard of this type of time manipulation." Spyro's chuckle graduated to a full blown laugh angering the elder even further. **"WHAT IS SO FUNNY, HERO?!"**

"You are, Galen." Spyro said, with a smile on his face. "You are still such a novice even with all the fancy new powers and abilities you just gained from those Dark Orbs you absorbed." Galen roared in anger.

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!"

"Well, I just did." Spyro said, the smile never leaving his face. "So maybe you are a fool and just don't realize it because you are so arrogant." Spyro's comment struck a nerve as Galen shrunk himself down to his normal two legged form size and charged forward in a blur of speed. Hunter tried to stand in the way but was swept to the side as Galen grabbed Spyro by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"I... will... kill... you...!" Galen growled. Spyro just calmly glanced down at Galen as the elder held him by the throat. The look in Spyro's gold eyes unnerved Galen sending a slight chill through him.

"No, Galen, you won't because I won't let you." Spyro said, his voice calm as he grabbed Galen's paw with both of his and pried them open. Galen's eyes went wide as he watched Spyro free himself from his grip.

"How...?" Galen growled as he backed away from Spyro. Spyro looked him directly in the eye...

"There is no 'how' I do something, Galen. I simply don't give up when the lives of my friends are at stake. You maybe powerful Galen but your power is artificial. You cheated to get your power. I, on the other paw, have gained my powers over time the right way." Galen roared and jumped back raising his paws in the air as he did. A huge back ball of lightning flew out of the swirling black portal behind him. He grinned as he thrust his glowing black paws forward...

"If I can't defeat you then..." Galen glanced over at Spyro's friends and grinned. "I guess your friends lives will have to do. Say goodbye to them, hero." Galen unleashed his attack...

In the direction of his unprotected friends...

"Nooo!" Spyro roared as he raced in a blurr of speed to stand in front of his friends and block Galen's attack. Galen smiled as he watched the purple dragon race to block his attack.

"You are such a fool, Spyro. Why do you risk your life for your worthless friends?" Galen asks as Spyro blocks the attack and holds it back falling to his knees from the strain. **"ANSWER ME!!"**

Time seemed to stop as a mix of gold and purple magic began to swirl around Spyro as he forced himself back up on his feet. He raised his head, his gold eyes glowing as sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked over at Galen, his face calm as a warm confident smile appeared on his face. "The answer is simple, Galen." Galen gritted his teeth as his eyes took on a dark reddish glow of fury. "They are my friends and I will never ever abandon them. I once didn't understand that fact. I once was just as arrogant as you are now and I almost lost myself to that arrogance but my friends helped me. They stood behind and showed me they cared about me. They have always been loyal and assisted me and now it is my turn." Spyro's glowing eyes narrowed as he began to force Galen's attack back with his own. "If I must die to protect them or anyone else in this realm from beings like you who wish only to bring darkness down upon us all then so be it. I would gladly sacrifice my life for them because they are WORTH IT!"

As soon as those words left his mouth the whole temple began to glow and pulse with golden energy. Bianca and Hunter both noticed with everyone else that the golden glow of the energy from the temple pulsed in perfect sync with Spyro's own power. Galen noticed too and that made him even more angry. _'There is no way this can be happening! The temple shouldn't be awakening unless... no, it isn't possible!' _Galen thought as he poured more dark magic into his attack. Unfortunately, even with all the magic he was using against Spyro the young purple dragon would not go down and he kept pushing the dark wave of magic energy back. A look of fear and panic began to slowly creep onto Galen's face as he began to understand that despite his new great power gain he was up against a legendary purple dragon. He knew the stories of how much immense power they could wield. _'I have greatly underestimated this child. He isn't as easy to defeat as I thought he would be. I must put every ounce of my new powers into this attack but what will happen if I do.'_ He realized he was taking a major risk. The more dark magic he used the more he felt himself merging and sinking deeper into the dark void of that magic. He felt his body beginning to grow as the power began to change him even more. He growled and as he did he felt the dark orb inside pulse like a second heartbeat as more dark magic from within the orb was unleashed and channeled into his body.

_'FOOL... MORTAL FOOL... MY POWER IS SACRED AND YET YOU USE IT FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN!'_ Galen's inner mind shivered as he heard these alien thoughts flood his mind. He focused harder on the task at hand and as he did he noticed his claws were taking on a more jagged appearance. The voice inside his head returned... _'Do you honestly think that you can defeat a purple dragon? You stupid old fool... The more you push yourself the more he pushes himself. No matter how powerful you may think you have become you have no idea the force you are up against!'_

"SILENCE! BE SILENT!" Galen bellowed surprising everyone except Donovan who looked at his old friend with a look of worry on his face. Cailean noticed the look and looked up at the elder.

"What's wrong with him?" Cailean asked even though he already had a good idea what it was. Donovan frowned and as he did Ember and Flame both turned and glanced at him as well drawing the attention of everyone else.

"He is tampering with powers that are forbidden and he is paying a price." He said sadly, as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "When a dragon uses dark magic the power changes them..." He paused and took a deep breath to compose himself for what he was about to reveal. What he and the others didn't realize was that Cynder was watching the whole conversation from the shadows. She too noticed that Galen was changing and the change was affecting the elder dragon's mind.

_'He's losing control of the dark magic.'_ She thought as she watch Galen pour more and more dark magic into his attack and yet Spyro held his ground and didn't surrender. She watched in awe as Spyro pushed back Galen's attack. Galen gritted his teeth and pushed back._ 'It's like a battle of wills is playing out right now. They are both pushing themselves to their physical limits.'_ She looked at Spyro as the golden and purple pulse of magical energy surrounding him began to grow stronger. _'INCREDIBLE!'_ She thought as her face creased in awe. _'I never knew...'_ Her thoughts trailed off as a deeper male voice flooded her mind making her grit her teeth from the chill in the tone of that voice.

_'Cynder, my child... why have you not returned yet? You and I have much to discuss.' _ Cynder frowned as she realize who was contacting her. She hated having 'HIM' intrude in her mind like this without her permission. She kept her cool for she knew he would punish her if she yelled at him. He was so incredibly powerful that he could literally kill her with but a single a thought if he wanted to do so and this was one of the reasons she wanted to be free from him. She hated being his puppet and student. She now understood the hell her mother had gone through ages ago as the first servant of the Dark Master. She had sworn to herself that she would never follow in her mother's footsteps and become a victim like she had been when her father had come and rescued her. Over the years she had tried to learn more about the powers and abilities that only the purple dragons seem to be able to use. She figured that because she was the daughter of the first Spyro she would have inherited his power but she had learned, to her bitter disappointment, that she had only inherited his ability to use telekinesis and Dragon Time magic to a limited degree. Her own powers were more from her mother. She had always wanted to be like her father the first Spyro but as the years had passed she had begun to realize that she had to accept herself for who she was. She was the daughter to two of the greatest dragons in the history of dragon clans. She should have been proud of this honor but in truth it just made her feel inadequate. She had felt this way for years and no matter what she had done the feeling had never gone away. Her brother, unlike her, seem to be more cut out for the role of a future Guardian. This fact when combined with her own feelings of thinking she was not worthy of being the daughter of the great Spyro and Cynder was like a proverbal thorn forever sticking her in the side reminding her...

Reminding her of the destiny she had forsaken in her own pursuit of great power and what it had gotten her...

_'Master, I will be home soon. I am just doing some spying on the enemy. I must say that I am impressed by the sheer level of magic Spyro possesses.'_ Of course she kept a few details to herself because she didn't trust her master with the info.

The Dark Master grinned as he sat on his black stone throne, his tail swaying lazily behind him as he listened Cynder. _'I am not surprised to hear you say that. The power of the purple dragons are powers that many ordinary dragons have long wanted to possess. Throughout the ages many dragons have tried to figure out why only the purple dragons are able to harness such power but in the end none were able to comprehend the truth.'_

Cynder's eyes narrowed as she heard her master's thoughts. _'The truth...? What is this truth that you speak of, Master?'_

The Dark Master sighed and chuckled. _'All in good time, my dear. All in good time but for now you will hold your position until that fool Galen is defeated and we both know he will be defeated because unlike your father this Spyro will not back down... I must say he reminds me of my younger days. I was so unstoppable then... My dear is there something else you want to tell me?' _

_'No, Master, I have nothing else to report.'_

He smiled as he lifted his right paw in a 'come to me' gesture. A large black book flew off his shelf and into his large paw. The book opened by itself. _'Are you absolutely sure... child?' _

_'Yes, Master.'_

_'I am not so sure about that.'_ He said making her cringe as she felt her master's presence in her mind grow slightly as he scanned her mind with his talon-like mind looking for something but in the end thanks to her years of training her own mind she knew whatever it was he was looking for would not be found. She kept what little info she had on her father and the other purple dragons to herself and only to herself.

_'Search all you want... master...'_ The private part of her mind hissed with venom._ 'You'll never find out what I do know. For all your great power you still don't have a complete hold on me and in the end it will be because of this one important fact that you will be destroyed.'_ Her face creased in dark smile at these private inner thoughts. Her father and mother had chosen to spare the Dark Master's worthless life ages ago. Cynder's eyes began to glow slightly reddish with a golden tint as she chuckled slightly to herself. _'That was a mistake, father... mother... a mistake I won't make. When the time comes and I have grown more powerful then I am now I will end the life of my so called beloved Master...'_

The Dark Master sighed as he retreated from her mind as he felt the presence of someone he once knew long ago. He stood up and transformed to his massive four legged form just as a glowing sword was flung at him out of a large golden portal that appeared directly in front of him. He raised his paw quickly in a blur of speed halting the blade in mid-air. "Come now, old friend! Did you really think you could actually show up without me being aware of your presence." The Dark Master shook his head as Marco appeared in front of him, his face creased in a deep frown.

"Whatever your game is you will not ever be allowed to get the upper hand again. You were born with great power and yet you used your power to conquer and cause strife in the world. Because of you many dragons and others have suffered and died and yet you still strive to cause even more hardship. Why?" Marco asked. The Dark Master frowned as he glared down at Marco.

"How dare you come to my home and question me, young one! I could kill you if I wanted to." Marco laughed making the Dark Master growl.

"But you won't and can't and you know why!" He said with a grin. The Dark Master transformed back to his two legged form and sat back down in his black throne chair.

"Your father and mother would destroy me because I would have violated that pointless agreement I made ages ago." The Dark Master said, as his glowing white eyes narrowed. "There are times when I wish my former servant and that pathetic purple excuse she has for a mate would have just killed me and been done with it. Instead they spared me." The way he said those words it was like watching someone who had just eaten something that they didn't like and it was making them want to gag. "Why are you here, young one? I know it isn't because you wanted to drop by and say 'hi'. Since this isn't a social visit tell me." Marco's smile evaporated as he looked the Dark Master directly in the eye.

"You are aware of the coming of the darkness. I want you to tell me all you know." The Dark Master chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Marco. Now, please leave me." He said as he opened the book he had been reading before Marco had shown up. Marco growled and grabbed the book and threw it aside. The Dark Master sighed and folded his arms over his muscular chest. "You will leave my home at once, Marco." Marco grabbed the Dark Master by the throat and started to squeeze it.

"Or you'll do what, old one! I don't care how powerful you are you! You don't scare me!" He snarled. The Dark Master just calmly looked at him and smiled.

"Obviously, young one, you need a lesson in why you should fear me." Marco tighten his grip on the Dark Master's throat.

"I am a Celestial Guardian Dragon of the High Order. You maybe the first great purple dragon of ages past but so what. There is nothing you can do that would scare me?" The Dark Master's left eyebrow raised as he quickly, in a split second of time, grabbed him by the throat and before he knew what had happen he was on the ground with the Dark Master's left foot resting on his chest. Marco glanced up into the burning angry eyes of the Dark Master in surprise. "What the...?!"

"You have no idea what levels of pain I could inflict on you if I decided to do so." He said as he lifted his foot off Marco's chest. "Now begone or else I will kill you. And before you say that is impossible let me say that you have no idea what levels of power I am capable of unleashing. If this meeting had taken place ages ago I would have ripped you apart. You are powerful, Marco, I'll defintely say that is true but you are no match for me. If I may say, young one, your power is like that of a small star the size of Avalar while my power is a star of infinite size that grows more and more powerful as the ages pass."

"There is no way your power could be that great." Marco hissed. The Dark Master only shook his head and laughed.

"Child, my power IS that great. Go read the history books of the great Chronicler. That old fool was and still is known as the Keeper of Dragon Lore long ago when I was a hatchling. I should know because I met him. He was a very interesting old dragon even back then but he was not a fighter or warrior of great merit. In fact, if I may say, he was more a coward then anything else. He was wise but weak but he did teach me how to control and manipulate time and use my mind to move physical objects. I learned over time how to manipulate my mind power to control objects like puppets. He was a good teacher but I know he didn't teach me everything because over time he became wary of me. He and I ended our relationship as student and teacher after a very nasty argument that nearly led to me striking out and killing the old fool...

**Flashback...**

"No, absolutely not, young one." _The Chronicler said as he returned a blue book to its shelf. The young Dark Master frowned as he watched his teacher search for another book._

"Why not, Teacher? I am the most powerful dragon alive and the others agree. Why should I not continue to push myself and grow even more powerful. My power may save us one day..." _The Chronicler froze and turned his head to look back at his student._

"Or it may consume you and destroy us all. Your birth was foretold as a sign of great change. I want you to be symbol of hope and prosperity for everyone. I want you to be a dragon who leads with compassion and a kind heart." _The young purple dragon growled as he looked at his teacher._

"Why are you so worried, Teacher, you and the others have taught me well and I will be all those things and so much more? You will see! You know it is my destiny to be the dragon who masters all the elements and unlocks the full potential of our race. That is what I will do. Besides I know I am strong enough to resist the temptation of..." _The Chronicler threw the book he had picked up down to the floor as he turned and looked at his student his face creased in anger._

"MY ANSWER IS STILL NO, YOUNG ONE! I will not teach you all that I know about Dragon Time or Mind Magic just yet. I will however teach you wisdom so that you will know how to use your great powers wisely for the benefit of others. You possess so much potential but you are far too impatient and hard headed. Despite what you may think I don't agree with the other Guardians. You are not ready for the advance elemental magic lessons. True you have extraordinary control over the elements already but you are still not ready. You are still much too young..." _The young purple dragon growled interrupting the Chronicler._

_His eyes began to glow white as he glared at his teacher._ "YOU ARE WRONG! I AM NOT IMPATIENT OR HARD HEADED! I am over 250 years old and have learned the many levels of elemental magic. I am ready!" _The Chronicler shook his head._

"Yes, you have learned the various levels of elemental magic but you HAVE NOT MASTER THOSE LEVELS YET! Young one, I don't want to hold you back despite what you may think but I must think of your welfare and everyone else's. At the moment, your reach for power is dangerously close to exceeding your capacity to control it and I have seen it. The more you learn the stronger and more powerful you become..."

"Isn't that the way it should be?" _The young purple dragon asked. The Chronicler sighed._

"Young one, we do want you to grow and become a powerful dragon but you need to learn that without proper balance the chances of you becoming corrupt increase greatly and that is not what any of us want to see happen to you. Have you not noticed your growing temper and mood swings?" _The young purple dragon shook his head._ "Well I have and that is not good. The reason why I say this is because these are the first signs of this growing unbalance. You must not only fully master control of your great powers but you must learn how to balance them. Otherwise you will become unbalanced and possibly lose yourself to madness."

"That won't happen, Teacher. I will not let that happen. Trust me, I will never let my grasp for power overcome my ability to control it. You have my word. However, I have already made my choice and decided that I will take the advance elemental magic lessons. The other head Guardians will teach me." _The Chronicler's face seem to go slightly pale as he heard his student's announcement._ "Teacher, I know you are worried about me and what I will do with my great powers. I promise I will live up to your expectations and become a great dragon. I will become the epitome of our great race and when stories are written in the future they will read that this was the beginning of a new age of enlightenment. I will be the one who leads our race to this enlighten future." _The Chronicler began to sob as he dropped the book he had been holding._ "Teacher, why are you sobbing. What is wrong?"

"Please, young one, leave me. We will talk again later." _The young purple dragon's face creased into a frown as he used Telekinetic ability to pick up the book his teacher had just dropped. He opened the book and read..._

_As he read his face creased first to a look of worry and then a look of anger as seething rage overcame him as the book burst into flames in his paws. He took a series of deep breaths and calmed himself._ "Yes, Teacher, I think it is a good idea for me to leave. Take care." _As his student left the Chronicler looked down at the burning book and as he did a cold sense of dread gripped his heart. He had seen the cold look on his student's face and that single look had made him realize the horrible truth that they all had made a horrible mistake..._  
--------------------------------------------------------

"So you now know a little more about me, Marco." The Dark Master said, his voice flat and emotionless. Marco just stared at him in shock.

"You are mad and it is real shame that the Chronicler discovered this fact too late to stop you. I know that you were destined to be our greatest hope and yet in the end you became our greatest nightmare. A monster who turned against his own kind and betrayed them." Marco said, his voice filled with disgust.

"I had my reasons and lets not forget they betrayed me by banishing me. They deserved exactly what they got." He said coldly, icy breath flowing out of his mouth. Marco's mouth fell open at the sound of the Dark Master's cold tone.

"They were your teachers... your family and they raised you and yet you still turned against them...! Why? I honestly can't see what your reasons were for doing what you did. It makes no sense to me!" The Dark Master laughed and glared at him.

"The reason was the fact that they annoyed me when they turned on me. They broke my heart and made me realize the harsh truth they all hid in their hearts. They may have been proud of me but secretly they also feared me. The more powerful I grew the more that fear grew until it began to drive a wedge between us. They started to withdraw from me even as they continued to teach me. They thought that because I was younger then they were I wouldn't notice or see what they were doing but I noticed. The revelation left me feeling sad but over time that sadness grew into a burning resentment for them. So when the time came I decided to challenge myself to see if I had truly grown stronger then my teachers. That day was truly a wonderful day for me as I just let the elemental powers pour into my being. So much power and yet I controlled it. I allowed the power to continue to flow into me and I LIKED IT! The feeling was truly beyond anything my teachers could have ever hope to ever experience. I felt invincible like a living deity in the flesh. It was when this event took place that they became truly frighten and tried to stop me." The Dark Master said, as his eyes narrowed. "They failed! I wanted to learn more but the elders refused to teach me any further and that is when I decided to take my rightful place in Dragon society."

Marco glared at him as he said, "Yes, you decided to try and take over by using your great powers to force others to obey you but the elders put a stop to that and that is what led to your banishment. You were banished because you believed yourself to be the rightful leader of the clans. Perhaps you were destined to lead but not in the way you tried to lead. The Chronicler was right to be worried about you. He saw the first signs of your unstable mind and tried to make you aware of what was happening to you but you refused to listen. You have no one but yourself to blame for what happened to you! You chose to become the monster you are now! So stop trying to play the 'I'm a victim' routine with me because I am not buying it!" The Dark Master glared at Marco and started to raise his left paw to strike the young Celestial Dragon down.

"It matters not what you believe... young fool! I was there and you weren't so you don't know!" An elderly voice interrupted him making him growl as he looked directly into the eyes of his old teacher who had appeared out of thin air. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, OLD ONE?!"

"You know why, young one. I was there as well in case you have forgotten. I tried to save you but you refused to listen and that wasn't the only time I tried to make you see reason." The Chronicler said as he glared into his former student's eyes. "I tried to help you many time as I watched you become more and more obsessed with gaining more power. You began to push us all away and when I saw this I tried to help you but still you would not listen! Young one, there is one lesson you never learned and that is that we are all responsible for the choices we make in life." The Chronicler shook his head sadly. "You have no idea how much it saddened me to watch you turn into what you are now. You told... you promised me you could... you would resist the temptation of the power and in the end you lied. You wrote your own legacy alright but not with honor or duty in service of others as it should have been. No..." The Chronicler sighed. "You wrote a legacy of betrayal, deceit and blood stained malice. Everything we elders taught you you twisted and used against us. And when you did that you broke our hearts. Yes, we feared you but you misinterpreted our fear. We feared that we were losing you and that we somehow had made a mistake while we taught you. You were the first purple dragon... a new breed and we were unsure of how to teach you when we discovered you had the ability to use all the elemental powers." He paused to take a breath as he sat down to rest his old legs.

"The more you learned and grew the more we became awed at your power. We elders begin to see in you our greatest hope for restoring order to our slowly crumbling society. Unfortunately, we failed to see the changes that were taking place within you. Even I was unaware..." He said as he glanced over at Marco. "Marco, only when the Oracle visited the temple one day and warned me did I become aware of what was happening to him." He shook his head before looking back over into his former student's eyes, his light blue eyes showing the sadness he felt. "What she told me concerning you left me truly sadden and worried. I tried to disagree with her but she was very persuasive in her argument. We both agreed to start taking precautions. She took some of my Dragon Lore and history books to hide at her temple while I began moving the rest of my collection to the secret temple fortress that lay hidden on an uncharted island. I began to secretly warn the other elders and they began to pay more attention to what was happening to you as they taught you. We held secret meetings and it was during these meetings that they all told me what they had seen happening to you. What they told me only confirmed that the Oracle's warning was indeed well founded. We all started to watch you to a greater degree. As the years passed and you continued to grow in power, sometimes in great leaps and bounds, I became more concern as did the other elders. We hoped that when you finally became a full adult your magical powers would either stop growing, reach a limit or slow down but when that didn't happen we became alarmed." Marco raised an eyebrow as he listened in rapt attention to the story of the rise of the Dark Master.

"We had never seen a dragon who possessed your potential for unlimited magical growth. The reason is because all dragons usually reached a limit in their power growth at some point in their adulthood. You didn't stop growing in power or skill. You just continued to grow stronger and stronger and as you grew you became more and more consumed with obtaining more power. Which also led to your increasing mental unstability. That is why I called you to meet with me. I am glad you at least remembered what I told you the day before you began to take the advance magical lessons. I was trying to warn you but you still refused to listen. When you began to take the advance magical lessons I withdrew from dragon society and convinced some of the elders to set up a separate temple for future elemental guardians on another island. They had agreed with me and then the Great Betrayal came.. Our great culture's history and society, which took ages too build and develop, most of it and our achievements were nearly destroyed by you. Thankfully, the female dragons escaped along with many of their young so that our race would live on but we knew our days were numbered. The only way to save ourselves was to find away to destroy you but we knew that was not possible because none of us had the power to challenge you. So we try our last option and that was to imprison you in the Dark Void known as Convexity. Many elders sacrificed their lives in that battle but we managed to seal you away where we hoped you would remain forever. We were wrong..."

"Yes, old fool, you were wrong. You and the other dragons had to wait years for the birth of the next purple dragon. The second purple dragon, a female died as did countless others until finally a young dragon who would be known as the Great Redeemer to all of you managed to survive. Thanks to that old fool of a Fire Guardian, Ignitus." The Dark Master hissed, his voice filled with barely contained anger. "That child was named Spyro... I had hoped my servants would be able to find and kill him but he remained hidden for years. However, my servant Gaul did manage to bring me a present. A black egg that hatched and became my servant, Cynder. She served me loyally and if not for Spyro I could have carried my final plans with her as my queen. However, thanks to that young fool Spyro and Cynder the traitor my plans were all undone. In the end, they joined forces with other allies who were willing to sacrifice their lives for a slim chance to defeat me. He was the only truly _worthy _challenger to my power. How I wish I could have consumed his powers and made them part of me. No dragon ever stood up to me like he did and the only reason he was able to was because he was a purple dragon like me." Marco's face creased in anger while the Chronicler shook his head again.

"Many knew you were the first purple dragon but we didn't understand the significance of what that meant..." Marco said as the Dark Master nodded, as a dark smile appeared on his face.

"The significance, young one, would be that there are currently 3 purple dragons alive now. Me, the Spyro who defeated me and the current Spyro. Ironic, isn't it? That there are three of us. There should only be one every 10 generations or when the world is threaten with eternal darkness and usually that is the only time when the cycle is broken. Well, the darkness is coming and this time it won't be me who is the one who brings it." Marco's face creased in a look surprise which made the Dark Master laugh. "Oh, yes, there are other powerful dragons out there. You haven't met them yet because they like to stay hidden." Marco opened his mouth to ask a question but suddenly found himself back home with the Chronicler by his side. He looked over at the elder and shook his head.

"Okay, now that was disturbing... How did we get back here?" He asked. The Chronicler sighed and lowered his head as he sat down to rest his tired old legs.

"I brought us here because I noticed that my old student was becoming annoyed and when that has happened in the past someone has died in a horrible way. I didn't want to take a chance that it might end up being one of us so I used an advanced Dragon Time technique called Time Displacement. It allows its user to freeze time and safely escape from a possible life or death situation." He said as he lowered his head to the floor. Marco noticed that the 'ancient one' looked tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. The Chronicler looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I am okay but I think my days of using my powers will soon be over. A dragon who uses Dragon Time can do many amazing things with the ability but there is a cost to using this power. The power drains its user of a little of their lifeforce energy. This is why I warned the first Spyro ages ago to be very careful how he used this ability." He said before a chuckle escaped his mouth. "However, as the years have passed, I have come to the realization that the purple dragons have a type of magical energy that is different from us ordinary dragons. This energy is fueled by a source so great that it allows them to use their powers without fear of _'burning out'_ or dying like normal dragons" Marco's mouth opened wide as this revelation hit him.

"So, what you are saying is that what the Dark Master told me was true. He really is that unlimited." The Chronicler nodded.

"That is why I pulled us out there before he lost his temper." Marco nodded as he sat down in front of the Chronicler. The Chronicler saw Marco's expression and figured that he had a question about something. "You have a question..." Marco nodded. "Well, young one, ask and I do my best to answer you."  
-----------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Galen continued their duel. Galen roared as he put even more dark magic into his attack but still Spyro held on and pushed back with mounting force. _'This is not possible!'_ Galen thought as he began to grit his teeth as he felt the Dark Orb in his chest began to grow again and as it did his body began to grow even larger as more dark magic from the dark orb flowed into him forcing him to change even more. He roared and as he did the wave of dark magic increased in power pushing Spyro's magic back. Galen noticed and pushed himself even harder and as he did his scales darken from the light black they had been to nearly pure black. Flame transformed into his warrior dragon form and raised his left arm summoning the Chaos Blade. He charged forward and threw his blade as hard as he could. The blade spun around and hit Galen in the chest. When that happened a huge flash of dark magic exploded outward from Galen as he screamed. He pulled the Chaos Blade from his chest and threw the sword back at Flame. Flame's eyes went wide as he saw his own death coming and yet fate stepped in and saved him...

Spyro appeared in front of him and pushed him out of the way as the Chaos Blade impaled him through the chest. Ember's eyes went wide in horror as Flame looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes. "Nooooo!" Flame screamed as Spyro fell to his knees. Flame rushed over to him and pulled the blade out of chest and began trying to stop the bleeding. "Brother... why did you risk your life for me? I am not worth it!" Spyro's face creased in a warm grin as he looked up into the eyes of his brother.

"Yes, Flame, you are worth it. I was serious... gasp when I said I would gladly give my life to protect all of you. Especially, you my dear brother. I... love... yo... u." Spyro's eyes closed and as they did something truly unexpectant happened... Instead of vanishing Spyro's body began to glow and pulse with a golden light as a female's voice was heard in the sky above...

"Be not afraid for death will not darken your paths this day." Everyone looked up as a glowing armor wearing gold dragoness appeared. She gently hovered over everyone before transforming to a two legged form as she landed next to Flame. She knelt down and gently touched Spyro's face. Flame looked at her in awe.

"Who are you?" He asked. She looked at him with glowing green eyes and smiled.

"Who I am I cannot tell for my name must remain a secret known only to the Celestial Guardian who will be this realms defender and champion." She said as she gently picked Spyro up in her arms. As she did she was surrounded by radiant light.

**Inside the light...**

Spyro gasped and opened his purple eyes. The mysterious dragoness smiled as she gently sat him down on his feet. He checked himself out and then looked up at her. "Thank you... I... uh... Why did you save me?" She sat down next to him.

"Young Guardian the answer is that I couldn't allow your journey too end prematurely. There is so much left for you to do." Spyro opened his mouth to speak only to have her chuckle. "I know you have many questions you want answered but now is not the time to answer those questions. All you need to know is that you have a task to complete." Spyro nodded.

"I have to stop Galen before he kills us all and there is another reason as well." He said as he frowned. "I feel like I have been here before but I can't remember when that was." She sighed and stood up and as she did a set of glowing doors appeared.

"Follow me, young one and I'll show you." She stood up and with Spyro at her side walked through the glowing doors and into the Temple. Spyro's eyes went wide as a series of images flowed through his mind making him gasp. She noticed his expression and nodded. "Yes, Spyro, you have been here before but it was a long time ago when you were still a young hatchling. You were out exploring one day with your dragonfly Sparx and became lost. A mighty storm came up and you both found a cave to ride out the storm in. You fell asleep in that cave and woke up here. I was here along with two others who are currently out doing their job to watch over others." Spyro nodded as he remembered the event.

**Flashback**

_Little Spyro wondered around looking at the ancient symbols of the temple._ "Where am I?"_ He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to face three large elder dragons he had never seen before. They looked down at him and as they did he felt a sense of calm and peace come over him. They showed him many wonderous things and he remained silent as he watched, listened and paid '__**attention'**__. He didn't know why he listened or paid attention but somehow deep down in his soul he knew he was learning something very important. However, after a time that seemed like eternity, he started to become tired. The three elder dragons stopped their lesson and looked down on him. One of the elders stepped forward and as this happen Spyro realize this elder was a female. She also wore ancient armor on her body. Spyro looked up into her glowing green eyes as she lowered her regal head and nuzzled him._

"Little one, the time will come when you and I will meet again. I know what you have learn today is more then you can comprehend or understand at your current age but in time you will understand. When the time comes fate will guide you back to us and when that time comes you will understand the truth."

"What truth...? I don't understand... I don't understand." _He said, as tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt totally overwhelmed by the weight of the info he had just been given. The elder dragoness nodded as she gently picked him up in her arms._

"I know but in time you will understand. For now rest your weary mind and worry not about the future that has yet to be written. Your chronicle has only just begun... Now forget and close your eyes. When you waken your memories of this meeting will be sealed." _Spyro fell asleep in her arms as a gray male elder dragon came to looked down at him. His face creased in great sadness as the young dragon slept. _

"Sleep well, young dragon, and enjoy your time of peace while you can. The time will come soon when the fates of many when depend upon you and many others. I wish that you could just live a life free of strife and sadness but it is not meant to be. You are special... more special then you even know and in time you will understand the path you must chose. Our greatest hopes rest with you and those who will be drawn to you as your friends and allies." _The elder gray dragon bowed and then turned and vanished. The other elder male dragon looked down at Spyro and bowed._

"When the time comes, Spyro, you and I will meet each other. Take care, young one." He turned and left as well leaving just Spyro and the elder female holding him alone in the temple. She looked down at Spyro as he curled into a little ball, a smile on his face as he slept. The smile on her face faded as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I too wish you could live a life free of the burden that has been placed on your shoulders. It is not fair for one so young to be burden with such a responsibility but fate can be a cruel mistress, Spyro. You will live, for a time, in total peace and happiness with others your own age unaware of your true destiny. You will be a great leader of many one day who will use his great power to protect others. Unlike others who have been consumed by the great power they were blessed with I know you will be different. Your innocene and kind heart will guide you as you grow into the legendary dragon you will become. Know that you are not alone and that we are always watching over you. Now it is time for you to wake up and greet a new day. May the ancestors watch over you and keep you safe..."  
--------------------------------------------------

Spyro's eyes went wide as he looked at her. "You were there and so was two others. I heard each of you in my dreams and at the time I didn't understand why each of you sounded so sad and hopeful. What is the true significance of my existence. I asked the Oracle this same question years ago when me and my friends were searching for the Tome of Ages." The elder dragoness chuckled as Spyro rolled his eyes. "If my memory serves me correctly she was just as irritatingly cryptic as you are about what you know about me. What is it about me that makes me so interesting to so many others." The elder dragoness sighed as a look of regret crossed her face.

"Spyro, we are aware of your encounter with a past 'old enemy of ours' who calls himself the Dark Master." Spyro frowned as he remembered the Dark Master's attempt to control him. She saw his pained look. "He scares you... am I right?" Spyro nodded.

"He almost succeeded in making me kill my friend." Spyro said, a few tears falling from his purple eyes as he close them in pain. She touched him and made him look into her eyes.

"But you fought his influence which means that you possess the power and potential within you to end the threat of the Dark Master once and for all. Ages ago the elemental Guardians believed that the Dark Master would be the one who would realize our greatest hope..." Spyro looked at her as what she said sunk in making him realize the horrible truth about the Dark Master.

"He was a purple dragon like me." She nodded. "What went wrong with him?"

"He became too powerful far too quickly. His power drove him mad and by the time the Guardians realized their horrible mistake he had already turned against them... against us." She said sadly. Spyro looked at her, curious to know how she knew so much about the Dark Master. She noticed his look of curiosity and sighed as she said, "Yes, young one I knew him well. He and I were what was called at the time 'Bond Mates' which meant he and I would become mates one day. At the time of his betrayal, he tried to convience me to come with him but I refused. I just couldn't bear to be with him after I watched his change from the loving dragon I knew into the monster he became." She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Spyro lowered his head as he realized just how close he had come to falling into the same dark trap. He too had grown more and more arrogant after his many victories over his enemies. He too had been very hard-headed when it came to listening to Nestor and the other elders. However, his friends had been there for him and it had been their compassion, love and kindness that had pulled him back from the brink. Even Nestor and the other elders had been there for him even after he treated them so badly.

"I am so sorry that you lost your love." Spyro said softly. The elder dragoness looked at him and smiled.

"You are not like him, Spyro. You remind me more of the first Spyro. He was kind, compassionate and he cared about others. My love lost those traits the more powerful he became but you and the other Spyro have managed to hold on to that most important part of yourselves. Promise me, Spyro, that you will not let yourself be tempted by darkness. Promise me..." Spyro looked up at her and shook his head.

"I want to make that promise but I know I can't and you know why I can't. I don't know what the future holds and there is always a slim chance I may become corrupted. However, while I can't promise you I won't succum because that would be foolish of me. All I can do is say I will _do _my best to resist the temptation. That is all I can do." She looked at him and nodded.

"You are indeed wise for your age, Spyro." She said as Spyro sighed.

"No, I am not wise, I have made many mistakes and done some stupid thing over the course of my life. I regret some of the things I did." He said as he bowed his head. She smiled warmly.

"We all have made mistakes at various times in our lives, Spyro but those mistakes don't define who we are. You understand this fact more then anyone else because despite your mistakes you have not allowed yourself to be consumed by doubt and darkness. You listened to your friends and you understood why they were concern for you." Spyro's eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to speak only to have her place her paw on his head. "That is why you are ready, Spyro. Now, close your eyes, young one and look within yourself.

Understand your powers...

Their natures and their uses.

Now, Spyro embrace them and feel yourself slowly become one with them." Spyro's body began to glow with a rainbow hue of different elemental magics. "Good, Spyro, now slowly bring them together understanding their essence and how they balance each other out.

Fire burns

Ice freezes..."

"Earth lives... and Lightening strikes. All the elements are connected and all of them flow into each other. The true essence of each is their connection and their connection is their true essence." Spyro said as his eyes snapped back open. "I understand... all the elements are alive because they are part of all living things. Like us their uses can be either for good or evil. What determines their purpose is how they are used and how they are used determines their purpose."

The elder dragoness looked at Spyro as he looked at her and nodded.

"I am ready..." He said, his voice serious. She opened her mouth but he shook his head. "I know you want me to come with you but first I must stop Galen and the only way is to do this now. No matter what happens I can't let my friends and the ones I love perish. Please let me do this.." She smiled and nodded.

"There is no need for you to ask my permission to save your friends. It is your power and you have the right to choose whether or not to help them now or later. I had to test you to see if you understood the nature of the elements and you have proven to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are ready to advance to the next stage of your development." Spyro's left eyebrow raised.

"Next stage?" She nodded.

"Yes, welcome to the Celestial Order, young Guardian." As she said these words Spyro felt all the elemental powers within him merge and as this happened a shockwave echoed around the realms announcing to everyone who was able to hear...

A new Celestial Guardian had risen...

In the new council hall of the Circle Council the elders all raised their heads as the heard the shockwave...

At the Elemental Temple of the Guardians, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador all stopped their conversation and closed their eyes as they bowed their heads. Cynder felt the change and smiled.

The Dark Master stood up and for the first time in his long life he felt a slight wave of fear rise up in him. His glowing eyes narrowed as he hissed out one name, "Spyro!"

Celestial Dragons everywhere halted what they were doing and all bowed their heads except for Lady Ariaious who only dug her large claws deep into her chair. Her teeth gritted in anger as she realized the identity of the one who was being elevated. "Spyro!" She growled.

Everyone else who stood there watching the wall of light that had formed around Spyro and the mysterious dragoness began to fade and as it did it revealed the armored female dragoness and standing by her side was Spyro but not the same one she had entered the light with.

No.. this Spyro wore gold armor over his scaled chest. His jacket had merged with the armor becoming more like a battle vest. Ancient markings and engravings decorated the armor. Metal gauntlets that were attached to his arms and legs pulsed with various colors. A visor covered his face. Spyro reached up and removed the visor revealing his purple eyes. His eyes glowed showing off the level of magical power that now flowed through him. The armor extended to his now feathered wings. His purple scales seemed to glow with the same inner light his eyes had. He stepped forward, his back straight and his head held high as he looked up at Galen. "Your move, Galen." He said, his voice deep and very strong.

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY' **starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the villains doing various things as they plot for the coming war. Tessa, Cale and Striker all sit together in a cramp prison cell occasionally glancing out of the barred windows hope with all their hearts that they will be rescued.

_**So the time has finally come..  
And we can't run no more..  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

**I, Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time am happy to be your guide. Here is today's Vision of things to come...**

**A duel between the light and darkness is waged...  
Lives will change...  
As the destinies of many are forged...**

**And in the end...  
The future will at long last...  
Begin...**

**CHILDHOOD'S END, PT. 7...  
Witness the end of era...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**

----------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

The end of era has finally come... Here it is at last... the final episode of the longest running saga in the Dragon of Destiny series history... Here is the end of Childhood's End. **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** now continues. So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

The camera flashes in showing Spyro standing tall and proud in golden armor and then it blacks out. It flashes in again showing Galen, his eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring and releasing a small cloud of anger-filled billowing smoke that floats up into the sky as he grits his teeth. "Let's finish this...!"

Spyro nods his head in agreement...

**New song **_**'Unleash the Power' **_**begins to play...**

_Whent the time finally comes...  
And the darkness comes falling down...  
We must be strong and believe...  
And have faith in ourselves..._

Galen roared and unleashed a wave of dark magic at Spyro. Spyro vanished in a blur of speed and reappeared in front of Galen. He punched Galen in the face so hard that he knocked a tooth out of his mouth. Galen screamed in pain and opened his mouth releasing black flames at Spyro. Spyro dodged the flames using his time slowdown ability again and opened his own mouth unleashing a powerful beam of ice that hit Galen in the face knocking him backwards toward the black portal behind him. Spyro landed next to Cailean and looked over at his friend. Cailean nodded and summoned his own blade and charged at Galen unleashing one attack after another on the elder dragon. Hunter and the others all join in the attack using their combined attacks to push Galen back even closer to the swirling dark portal. Galen realized what they were doing and sent them all flying backwards with a wave of dark magic. Galen chuckled because he realized that most of them would die if they hit the ground at the speed they were traveling. "I win... ha ha ha!"

"Sorry, but I am afraid you are wrong." Spyro said as he slowed the rate of his friends descent. They each landed safely making Galen glare at Spyro.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE AND STOP BEING A THORN IN MY SIDE?!" He screamed as he summoned his own blade and swung it at Spyro. Spyro smiled and ducked under the blade.

"Because I like to live and besides if I die you win and no one wants that to happen. No one wants to live in a world where the bad guys rule. That kinda world would really suck in opinion." Galen swung his blade again and this time the blade hit Spyro's armor. Galen smiled.

"Gotcha you, hero." He said before his blade snapped in half leaving Spyro's armor unscratched. "WHAT THE?!!" Spyro chuckled and picked up the broken piece of Galen's blade and examined it.

"You may want to fire the dragon who forges your weapons. He or she is obviously laying down on the job..." Spyro said, his face creasing in a lopsided grin. "Oh, forgive me for saying that. I am sorry but I am sure you can fix it. You seem to have an endless supply of blades anyway. Of course if you are going to try to do that again you might want to get a stronger blade forged first." Galen gritted his teeth and summoned another blade. This new blade glowed and pulsed with dark elemental magic making Spyro whistle. "Nice, I don't think I have ever seen this blade before. Well, come on. Let's get this over with." Galen roared as he realized that Spyro was just playing with him and it was starting to really annoy him.

"You are going to die... NOW!" Galen said as he charged forward and swung his new blade at Spyro. Spyro ducked under the blade while Cailean and Flame stepped up and used their own blades to knock Galen's blade back.. Galen swung again at the three dragons only to have them either duck, dodge to the side or knock his blade back with their own. Inferno, Terra and Volt all unleashed a wave of elemental breath attacks that knocked Galen's blade out of his hand and sent it flying into the paws of...

Ember...

"How DARE you take my weapon! Give it back to me at once!" Galen growled. Ember smiled as she ran forward ducking to the side as Galen tried to crush her with his large spade tipped tail.

"YOU WANT YOUR BLADE BACK THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO HAVE IT!" She growled as she jumped up into the air and threw the blade with all her strength right into Galen's chest. The blade spun and hit the Dark Orb directly in the center cracking it. Galen's eyes went wide in shock as Ember landed and ran back to stand next to Spyro, Cailean and Flame. Galen reached down to try and pull the blade out of his chest only to have Calezar send a burst of ice right into his chest freezing the blade in the orb solid. Galen screamed and stepped back. He glared at Spyro and the others. "What have you done...?!"

"We figured that if we damaged the Dark Orb in your chest it would temporarily interrupt your ability to channel anymore energy from it to use against us." Ember said. Cynder watched this whole exchange in surprise.

_'I can't believe that Ember actually did more then just stay back and let Spyro and the others fight.' _She shook her head as she opened a portal behind her. _'Perhaps Ember will end up being a worthy challenge after all...'_ She grinned. _'I better get going before my master tries to contact me again.'_

Cynder stepped through the portal and instead of returning directly to the Dark Master's fortress she ended up in the Dragon Temple. _'What the...?'_ She thought as she looked around at her old home. "How did I..."

"...Get here. I brought you here, daughter." Cynder's eyes narrowed as her face creased in an slightly angry snarl as she turned and glared up into the green eyes of her mother. The elder Cynder looked down at her daughter and sighed. "We need to talk, Carla."

"I am not Carla anymore, mother. I am Cynder now and I don't have time to talk. My master is waiting for me to report back to him." The elder Cynder lowered her head down to her daughter's eye level.

"I know you don't want to be his slave. I can see that truth in your eyes. Stay here and we will figure out what to do about the Dark Master together. You don't have to go through what I went through if you don't want to. You, unlike me, have a choice." Cynder/Carla's angry look vanished as she looked into her mother's eyes. She sighed as she shook her head and stepped back just as Ignitus and the other Guardians entered the chamber. She looked up at each of them and lowered her head.

"I am sorry, mother... everyone, but there is nothing any of you can do to help me. This is a problem I am going to have to deal with on my own." She looked back up into her mother's eyes. "I know you love me and want what's best for me but you have to also realize that the Dark Master will never let me go. I am too valuable to him like you once were."

"But I don't want to see you get hurt, daughter. I couldn't bear to watch you get hurt. We both know how dangerous the Dark Master is." Cynder nodded in total agreement with her mother.

"Yes, we both do know and it is precisely because of this knowledge that I must continue to be his slave..." She winked as a small smile appeared on her face making her mother cock an eyebrow. "At least for now, mother. I don't intend to stay with him forever." Ignitus lowered his head to glance into her eyes.

"Are you sure about what you are doing, young one. I don't want you, Spyro's daughter, to come to any harm." Cynder nodded.

"I am sure, Ignitus. I will be okay." She looked back over at her mother. "If you see father, mother, tell him..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Tell him that I am sorry for what I said to him years ago when I ran away. I know he was just worried about me. Oh, and tell Ethan that I said 'hi'." A portal opened behind her. She turned and walked towards it pausing briefly to look back over her shoulder at her mother and the other Guardians. "I will be back. I promise but until then... take care of each other. I love you all." She then turned and entered the portal as it vanished taking her to her original destination...

Ignitus and the other Guardians glance over at each other before looking at Carla's crestfallen mother. "She will be back." Ignitus whispered. "I know she will." Cynder glanced over at him and nodded.

"I know she will be back, Ignitus but..." Cynder said, her voice catching in her throat as she layed down on the cool stone floor of the temple. "I just pray it won't be to finish the job I did against my will ages ago. I still regret my actions even after all these years have passed. I don't want my children to have to go through what me and Spyro had to go through. However..." Cynder sighed as Ignitus sat down next to her.

"Something is bothering you, Cynder. We all can see that. What is wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. She looked over at him and shook her head.

"I have been having visions of doom and gloom for quite sometime now. Maybe my powers and abilities are starting to go through some strange change that I am unaware of. I will say that what I have seen has greatly disturbed me." Terrador sighed.

"What is it that you see?" He asked.

"I have seen fiery red skies over Avalar and the Realms... I have seen the dark shadow and heard the laughter of something more powerful then anything we have ever dealt with." She whispered as the other Guardians sat down around her. "Something horrible is about to happen and I don't know if any of us will be able to survive it." Cyril frowned.

"Please don't tell me that history is going to repeat itself again. Good grief, as if the Eternal Night will went through ages ago wasn't bad enough. What are we going have to deal with this time?" Cyril said, annoyed with the constant troubles they had been plagued with over the years. "I know we are Guardians but even we deserve a vacation every now and then." Volteer rolled his eyes.

"True, Cyril, but from what Cynder has said I don't think we'll be getting the chance to take one any time soon." He said before turning to Cynder. "What else did you see?" She shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I saw..." She paused to swallow and keep her fear in check. "I saw a wave of darkness swallow the Dragon Realms, Avalar and ever realm one by one until nothing was left. It was as if everything... our world... time... reality... all of it just came to a complete end and while this was happening I kept hearing that horrible laughter. Then the laughter stopped as a deep growling voice said:

_"The light will fall at Darkness rise...  
For the end will come on fiery skies...  
Beware the shadows_

_And be prepared...  
For the Eternal Night was only the beginning...  
My return will soon come...  
And with my return..._

_The Darkness of Oblivion shall fall upon you all..."_

Cynder shook her head and looked Ignitus in the eye. The elder fire dragon Guardian's face was creased with a look of horror which scared Cynder for she had never seen him look so totally shocked. "IGNITUS?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ignitus shook himself trying to clear the feeling of doom that had fallen on him.

"I have heard that same warning. It was years ago when you and Spyro were still dragonlings. At first I thought it was the Dark Master but as time has passed I have come to realize it is something much more powerful. I don't know what it is exactly but it feels ancient. It seems to be something from..." His voice caught in his throat as they heard another femine voice speak out.

"From pre-history, Ignitus." The female said. Ignitus, Cynder and the other Guardians all looked over at the temple entrance as the Oracle entered, her blue robe swirling around her. She glanced around at each of the Guardians bowing as she did as she turn her amber colored eyes on Cynder. "Your visions do not lie, Cynder." She said, her voice calm and clear. "A great evil from the past is about to return and when it does we are all going to have to fight to survive. The Dark Master is nothing compared to what is coming." Volteer groaned.

"What is it exactly that we all are going to end up facing?" He asked.

"You know 'HIM' very well, Volteer. We all do from our pre-history studies as whelplings as we dragonlings were called ages ago. HE will return and when he does." Cynder shook her head halting the Oracle's voice.

"We will all die..." She said grimly.

"Yes, it is a possibility but there is always hope. Let's not forget your mate, Cynder and the young purple dragon, Spyro. The fact that two..."

"Three..." Cynder growled. "Forgive me for interrupting you but the Dark Master is also a purple dragon too. The first ONE in fact." The Oracle frowned and growled.

"He gave up his right to be what he was born to be ages ago! True, he was the first purple dragon, Cynder, but as we all know he is no longer purple even if still has his powers. He is totally corrupt and he wouldn't help us even if we asked him to unless he could somehow benefit and gain something from helping us." Ignitus sighed as he and the other Guardians all nodded in agreement with her. Cynder frowned.

"Your absolutely right, Oracle. The Dark Master would never help us but there might be a way..." Cynder said as she grinned. "There might be a way we can use him to our own benefit." Terrador's left eyebrow rasied in surprise.

"How do you suggest we pull off this trick?" He asked. Cynder chuckled darkly.

"We get in touch with one of our old friends to help us carry out the scheme." She said. Ignitus grinned.

"You are talking about Talzar the Guardian of the Void. The only dragon that is older then the Chronicler and the one who helped the elders of the past imprison the Dark Master in Convexity ages ago." Cynder nodded.

"Exactly, Ignitus. I am sure he would be more then happy to help us again. Besides he owes both me and Spyro a favor for saving him." Cyril cleared his throat getting Cynder's attention.

"Your plan is a good one but it has one major flaw." He said. Cynder groaned.

"I know, Cyril, finding him is the problem. He is harder to find then a light gem shard hidden in the desert sands of the Endless Desert on Avalor." Volteer nodded.

"Exactly, Cynder, but we'll find him somehow. After all he may know a way to get in touch with Spyro. We are going to need his help also if this plan of yours is going to work." They all nodded.

"Well, let's get started..." Cynder said.  
----------------------------------------

As the portal opened in the portal chamber, which connected to a large hallway outside the Dark Master's large throne room, Carla/Cynder exited and glanced around. She frowned as she noticed Grendor standing next to the portal. The ape lord grinned darkly as she stepped down from the platform. "Welcome back, Cynder. It warms my heart to see that you made it back unharmed..." Cynder's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Oh shut up, you damn dirty ape! You maybe able to feed your lies and crap to the master and have him believe you but I don't trust you!" She said as she transformed to her warrior form. Grendor backed away from her as she looked down at him. Her eyes glowing with goldish light. "Also, spare me the 'warm the heart' speech! You don't like me and don't like you so stop trying to suck up to me." She turned her back to him and started to head out of the portal chamber. Grendor raised his red gem staff and pointed at Cynder's back.

"You're right, Cynder! I hate you! I have always hated you because of your snobbish attitude! You think you are better then me!" He growled. Cynder halted and chuckled darkly as she glanced back at him.

"Your right, Grendor." She said calmly as she smiled showing him her sharp fangs. "I do act like a snob but that is me and you accept that truth and work with me or you can get the HELL OUT! I don't care if you like me or not but you will follow my orders or I'll just kill you. It is as simple as that."

"I refuse to let you continue to treat me this way!" He growled as he charged forward and swung his glowing staff at her unleashing a wave of fire that engulfed her. He grinned as he watched the fire burn. "Your time is up, Cynder. Now, the Dark Master will have no choice but to promote me." He began to laugh...

Unfortunately, his laughter was short as Cynder's long tail flew out of the flames and wrapped tightly around his throat. He gasped as the flames died down as Cynder's frowning face appeared above him. She blew a smoke ring out of her nostrils making Grendor cough. "Nice try, fool, but you'll have to try a whole lot harder then that to get rid of me." She said calmly as she continued to choke him with her tail. "Now... what will do with you. Hmmm... oh yes... I know." She opened her mouth wide letting Grendor's scared witless expression see her rows of sharp fangs.

"Please... don't!" He gasped. Cynder closed her mouth as her left eyebrow cocked.

"Why not, Grendor, you have made it quite clear you hate me?! You have even tried to kill me on numberous occasions. Why should I spare your worthless life?!" She snarled.

"Because... you... need... me..." He said. Cynder's eyes went wide as she blinked once...

Twice...

And then she burst out laughing. "You... ha ha ha... think I need you... ha ha ha! Oh that is so rich, Grendor! I can't believe the master chose you as Gaul's replacement after my father killed him. You are nothing like your predecessor. Gaul was much more cunning and intelligent. You, on the other paw, are a total idiot!" She lashed her long tail out releasing him to allow him to fly into one of the black stone columns. Grendor groaned as he slid down the smooth surface of the column and landed on his back. He looked up at Cynder as the large dragoness glared down at him with a grin n her face.

"So you aren't going to kill me?!" He asked. She shook her head. "Why? I just tried to kill you again and you awwre sparing me. I don't understand!" Cynder chuckled as she looked down at him.

"No, Grendor, I won't kill you. The reason is simple... you make me laugh. You are much too entertaining to just kill. That is why I am sparing you. However..." She said as she sat on her hindlegs and used her left front paw to pick Grendor up. "I must still teach you not to disrespect me..." Grendor's eyes went wide as he realized what she meant and he shook his head.

"Please... DON'T!" He screamed. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Grendor, but I must do this." She said as she closed her eyes. Grendor jumped to his feet and started to run only to get surrounded by a gold magical field of energy. The magic froze Grendor solid inside a golden time crystal. Cynder opened her eyes and looked down at Grendor. She sighed as a tear rolled down her left cheek. "I am so sorry I had to do that to you, Grendor. I don't _really_ hate you or like doing these things to you. I just have to be careful not to let you are anyone else get in my way and ruin my plans." She whispered as she turned and walked out of the chamber leaving Grendor frozen to be thawed later. She walked down the dark gem hallway that led to her master's throne room. She remained silent as she entered and noticed that he was doing his daily exercises. As she watched him slide smoothly from one elemental ability to the next she began to realize just how carefully she had to plan her 'betrayal'. She couldn't allow him to suspect anything or else her plans wouldn't work and most likely she would end up dead. She sat down and continued to do nothing but watch and wait...  
-----------------------------------------------

_Unleash the Power that lies within...  
Don't give up...  
Keep fighting on...  
And have faith..._

Spyro brought his Destiny Blade to his chest and roared, "STAND TOGETHER AND WE CAN'T LOSE!" He then charged forward as everyone else followed him attacking together as a team. Galen's face was creased in deep concentration as he fought to keep himself from being pulled into the slowly closing dark portal behind him as he continued to fight Spyro and his friends.

_'Come on... come on!' _ He thought as continued to fight trying to give himself more time as he waited for the ice on his chest to thaw enough for him to either pull his blade out or absorb it. As long as the blade remained embedded in his chest he couldn't repair the dark orb or use his full powers. However... despite this fact he laughed and growled, "Even together you will fail. You can't win this battle."

Flame brought his blade to his chest as his eyes started glowing. "We shall see, Galen, we shall see!" He roared as he tossed the now glowing Chaos Blade at Galen's head. Galen's eyes went wide as he realize that if the blade connected he would be dead. He quickly used his left wing to swiped the blade aside. The blade spun around and ended up in the paws of Ethan, Carla/Cynder's brother, who raced forward and flew up over Galen.

"WHA...?!" Galen said, surprised by Ethan's attack. Galen tried to block the attack by reaching up to grab Ethan. Ethan move to the the left dodging Galen's attack.

"Game over!" Ethan growled as he brought the blade down into Galen's back. Galen's eyes went wide as the searing pain hit him. Ethan flew back and landed next to Hunter and Calezar. He looked over at the young Ice Dragon Guardian. "Go for it, Calezar!" Calezar nodded and raised his right paw in front of him. He opened his mouth and breath out a misty cloud of ice that condense into a glowing blue icy wave around him. He ran forward and jumped up in the air and spun around unleashing an Ice Fury Attack that sent the wave straight at Galen freezing him solid. Calezar landed and sat down panting from the use of the attack. Spyro walked forward and helped Calezar back to his feet.

"Are you okay, Calezar?" Spyro asked. Calezar nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just need a moment to recharge my energy."

"Okay. Good work by the way!" Spyro siad. Calezar smiled as they both looked at the frozen statue of Galen. "Whoa, that was some attack. So that was another one of those so called Fury Attacks?" Calezar nodded. "How do you guys do that? I have never been able to understand how they are done." Calezar grinned as a low chuckle escaped his mouth. Spyro cocked his right eyebrow in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Spyro. The Fury Attacks are part of our abilities. I am surprise you didn't realize that." Spyro blushed. "Oh my goodness you didn't know." Spyro shook his head. "Well it is something that my father, Cyril, and the other guardians will have to show you in detail. You should have no problem learning it due to your ability to use all the elemental powers." Spyro nodded but then froze as his eyes went wide as he glance over Calezar's shoulder at Galen. In slow motion, Calezar turned his head just as Galen broke free of the ice prison he had been put in not too long ago. Everyone ducked the flying ice and then looked up in horror as Galen roared and began to undergo another strange transformation. Ember looked at Galen's chest where his blade should have been and noticed that the dark orb was absorbing it and beginning to grow larger again. Galen's body began to pulse with darker magical energy that began sending out waves that blew trees down and destroyed various other objects near his feet. Galen stood up on his hindlegs as his body doubled in size.

"Uh oh, this isn't looking too good for us." Hunter said as he and the others backed up while Spyro remained standing where he was. "Hey, Spyro, we have to get out of here..." Spyro glanced back over his shoulder at his friends.

"No..." He said.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?! Spyro there is no way we can beat this guy if he keeps getting more and more powerful like this! Everything we have done so far has only slowed down his growing powers but it hasn't stopped them or him. We have to retreat, regroup and come up with a different strategy on what to do about him." Spyro shook his head.

"No, Hunter, I can't run from this battle! There is just too much at stake. We can't all retreat... Galen must be stopped right here... right now. He is too big a threat to just try and run from. There is only one way to stop him and that is to use all my attacks combined in different combinations at the same time." Hunter's face went slightly pale as he heard Spyro say that.

"Are you mad?! If you use that much energy it might drain you to the point where you would be defenseless or worst. IT MIGHT KILL YOU!" Spyro nodded as his face creased in a frown.

"There is a chance that could happen but running away isn't the answer. Not now! If you want to retreat then do so and get everyone else out of here. I'll handle Galen and take my chances." Hunter growled and balled his paws into fists as he and the others all stepped forward to stand next to Spyro. Hunter glanced over at his friend and smiled lopsidedly.

"You are way too stubborn for your own good, buddy!" Hunter said. "Do you honestly think we would leave you to fight alone?" Spyro grinned.

"No! By the way you are also quite stubborn like everyone else." Ember grinned as she glanced over at Spyro.

"Less talk and more action, Spyro. If we are going to do this together then let's do this together and get it over with. I for one am growing tired of this battle." Spyro nodded as he glanced around at his gathered friends as they all nodded in total agreement with Ember's statement.

"Your right, Ember! Let's do this!" Spyro roared as his body was engulfed in the hue of all the colors of the multiple elements. "TOGETHER!"

"TOGETHER!!" Everyone screamed and then...

All hell broke loose...

As they charged forward and the...

Screen faded to black...  
-------------------------

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms thru it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, Hunter and the others are force to jump back as a series of dark portals start opening all around them.

New song **"MY BATTLEGROUND"** begins playing

_**"My Battlegound is here now,  
My battleground... my battleground! (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
I stand my ground because theres no way I backing down now.  
I stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror.

_**"I must stand and fight  
I can't be afraid no more...  
I must stand and fight  
To protect those I love  
My Battleground..."**_

Image of Hunter shakes his head as a powerful dark beam of energy crashes down from the sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying lives as it rained down death and destruction. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The beam changes to red and changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate of many worlds...  
In our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The battle has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro and his friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
This is our battleground.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers.

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as a black Dragoness and mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appear in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their new season two appearances. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of a dragon casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..."  
--------------------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 07: Childhood's End, ****Part 7 of 7 -  
Celestial Awakening, Part 3:  
Childhood's End**

_Unleash the Power Within  
And Keep fighting on...  
Don't give up...  
Just be strong...  
And hold on..._  
The battle was fierce and it was fast...

Spyro dived at Galen, his body glowing with elemental energy as Cailean joined him. Hunter and the others all used their weapons and abilites to hit Galen hard and fast, ducking and dodging both his tail swipes and various dark waves of magical destructive energy. Hunter fired off a series of Ice arrows that Bianca and Volt energized with lightning. Meanwhile, Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9 and Lucas hit Galen upclose with whatever weapons and abilities they had at their disposal. Ember, Flame, Inferno, Terra, Calezar and Ethan all used magic and their various breath attacks to knock Galen backwards toward the still glowing portal behind him. Galen tail swiped Hunter and Bianca aside knocking them out cold. Galen laughed... "Two down..." Then he blew Sheila back. The kangaroo spun backwards and hit the wall but to Galen's surprise Sheila spun around and hit the wall legs first. She glared at Galen.

"Now, you have gone and truly made me angry!" She growled and then she used her powerful hindlegs to spring off the temple wall and propel herself up to Galen's face. She spun around and lashed out with her tail hitting him upside the face with as much power and strength she could muster. Galen's head was flung backwards in surprise from the strength of the blow as Sheila landed in Bentley's arms as they both rolled away from the angry dragon. Galen roared and unleashed black flames in a wave that flew toward Spyro and his friends. Spyro gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as a large golden shield appeared in front of him and his friends. The flames hit the barrier and evaporated.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Galen roared as he raised his right paw and fired bolts of black lightning along the ground. Cailean growled and raised his blade, charging forward and swung at each dark bolt of lightning deflecting them all back at Gailean. Galien brought his right wing to cover his face and protect the dark orb in his chest.

"Now, let's finish him!" Cailean yelled. Spyro nodded as he charged forward. As he charged forward he allowed his warrior form to grow larger until he rammed into Galen and pushed him backwards...

Into the dark swirling portal...

"NOOOooooo, I will not let any of you defeat me!" Galen growled as he dug his sharp hind claws into the rocky soil to stop himself from flying into the dark portal behind him. Spyro growled as he raised up on his hindlegs as Hunter and Caliean raced forward. Cailean and Hunter both fired off lightning arrows and magic that left Galen dazed as Spyro spun around used his tail to slap Galen in the head, knocking him backwards. Galen screamed as he felt himself get pulled into the dark portal. "Noooooooo!"

And then...  
_In the end...  
We will win...  
We...  
Will...  
Win..._

He was gone...

Spyro and his friends all smiled as they watched the portal begin to close. The turned and started to head back to the temple when Galen's tail came flying out of the portal and wrapped around Spyro's throat. Spyro's eyes went wide as he was pulled back into the portal. Everyone's eyes went wide in horror as this happened. Spyro growled as a his eyes took on a reddish glow. He turned his head and glared at Galen. _'Let me go or I will kill you right now...!' _Spyro's mind roared. Galen grinned and winked at him as he let go.

_'Very well, hero. However, if I were you, I would be very careful not to lose my temper. You never know what _'might'_ happen if you do.'_ Spyro's red eyes narrowed.

_'What are you talking about you old fool!'_ Galen laughed.

_'You'll see... in time...! Now, farewell, until we meet again and yes we will meet again...'_ Galen's dark grin sent a tremble down Spyro's spine.

"Hero!" He whispered as the portal slammed shut taking him to the Void. Spyro's red eyes narrowed as he growled and shook in anger.

"Next time, Galen, I will rip your heart out." He roared. His friends behind him heard him and backed away from him in shock. Ember and Hunter were the only ones who stepped forward as Spyro glowed and return to his normal form. Ember gently touched Spyro's left shoulder.

"Spyro..." She said softly. "Are you okay." Spyro sank to his knees as he continue to tremble with rage. She noticed. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know, Ember. I don't feel so good right now. Please get away from me and let me calm down." Ember remained where she was making Spyro growl as he turned and glared at her. Ember and Hunter both gasp as they saw his eyes. They were glowing red. Hunter shook his head as he turned slightly pale.

"Oh no... Spyro... you can't give in to your anger... You must..." He didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Spyro growled and grabbed him by throat with right arm and lifted him off the ground. Ember grabbed his right arm as he began to squeeze life out Hunter.

"SPYRO! STOP!" Ember yelled as she slapped him. Spyro dropped Hunter and touched his cheek as he looked at Ember. She quickly hugged him and as she did he closed his eyes as his anger faded. He pulled Ember closer to him and as he did he began to sob.

"I am so sorry...! I don't know what just happened!" He said as he looked into Hunter's eyes. "Forgive me, Hunter, I didn't mean to..." His voice froze in his throat as Ember kissed him. Hunter grinned as did everyone else except Elora. She just watched in silence as a few tears rolled down he cheek. She quickly wiped them away.

_'Be happy, Spyro. I am happy that you and Ember are together. I really am but I...' _She felt Donovan's gentle paw touch her on back. She turned and looked up into his eyes

"You loved him... didn't you?" He asked softly. She nodded. He sighed and nodded. "Then let him go." Elora nodded.

"I have, Donovan." She whispered as she slowly walked away toward the portal chamber in the temple. Bianca watched her friend with a look of sadness as Hunter came back over to stand next to her. He glanced over at the departing Elora before looking down at Bianca.

"I feel so sorry for her, Hunter." Bianca whispered. Hunter nodded.

"I know, but someone had to lose. We can't all win or get what we want." Hunter said, his tone of voice surprising Bianca as she looked up at him.

"Hunter, my love, are you okay?" She asked. Hunter looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know, my love. A lot of things happened today and it will take time to figure out how to deal with all these changes." Bianca frowned as she reached up and gently pulled Hunter's head down to look into his eyes.

"I'll be here to help you adjust to your changes, Hunter. I love you and only you and that will never change." She said. Hunter smiled as he hugged her. While Hunter and Bianca hugged, Spyro and Ember watched them with grins that slowly faded as they saw Elora leaving. Ember dropped her head and sighed.

"I never meant to hurt her, Spyro." Spyro nodded as he agreed.

"I know and neither did I but we all knew that the time would eventually come for all us when we would have to let go of the past. That is all a part of growing up." He said, his voice soft. Ember looked up at him.

"Are you okay, Spyro?" She asked. Spyro frowned.

"Honestly, I don't know, Ember. I have a lot of questions that need to be answered but I don't know where to go to get the answers. After everything that has happened I still feel overwhelmed." He knelt down on one knee and looked Ember in the eye. "Thank you, for pulling me back from the brink of losing myself. You have no idea how..." His voice froze in his throat as he shook his head. "I have never felt such rage grip me like that before. I... I... almost did something I would have regretted for the rest of my life."

"Shhh, my love." Ember whispered. "We will get through this... together." Spyro nodded.

"Let's go home." He said. Ember nodded as they both headed for the portal. They stopped as they walked pass Donovan. Spyro glanced up at the elder dragon's face. "I guess we'll be seeing you again at some point in the future." Donovan nodded.

"Yes, you will, young dragon." He said. Spyro nodded and with Ember in his arms walked away. Donovan smiled as he watched the young couple leave. He heard a deep voice behind him clear his throat. He turned to face Stryker and was surprised by the look he found there. "WHAT?! Don't tell me you still are angry with me afte rall these years?!" Stryker folded his arms over his chest.

"I am not angry with you anymore,_brother_, but I am surprised that you didn't tell my son who you are." Donovan smiled.

"Sorry, brother, but you know I can't tell Spyro the truth until he is much older and wiser. He has enough of a burden on his shoulders as it is." He said as he glanced in the direction of where the dark portal had been. "Galen will be back in time and Spyro will have to decide whether to save him or kill him. It will be a tough choice for him to make." Donovan looked his brother in the eye as white portal appeared behind him.

"I know, Donovan." Stryker said as he saw the portal. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways... yet again." Donovan nodded. Stryker smiled. "I want you to know, Donovan, before you go that if you should decide to come visit us in the Dragon Realms then you will be welcome." Donovan nodded as he stepped back into the portal.

"Thank you, brother. Until we meet again... take care of yourself and tell Sky that I said 'hi'." Stryker nodded as the portal rippled and then vanished. Stryker turned and headed for the portal that would take all of them back home to the Dragon Realms and their futures...  
-----------------------------------

"And so an era has come to an end..." The Chronicler said as he closed Spyro's book. The Oracle nodded as she sat next to him.

"Yes." She said. "However, we both know that the era ahead will be a difficult one." The Chronicler nodded as he frowned.

"You're right." He said sadly as he opened a copy of the Tome of Ages and noticed that the book like many of the others had stopped recording history. He closed it and sighed. "The events of the past were only the beginning. The future, I fear, will be one that will change all of us forever." He looked her in the eye.

"I agree." She said.

"You know what you must do." He said. She nodded and departed through a portal leaving him to solitude or at least he thought so. He sighed as he said, "I know why you are here, Cynder." He said. Cynder stepped out of the shadows.

"I see you were expecting me." She said. He nodded.

"I was and you know why." He said. She nodded.

"You are ready to retire from your job." She said. He looked at her and for the first time she realize just how old and worn out he really look.

"Yes, I am. I have spent almost all my life devoted to my duty as lore and history keeper for the Dragon Clans. I have helped out when I could and given advice when it was needed but my time as the Chronicler of Time is nearly at an end. I need for someone to take my place when I am gone." Cynder sat next to him as she realized what he was saying.

"You have chosen my son, Ethan, to be the new Chronicler." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have and I am not surprise you figured out that fact so quickly, my dear. I am happy that Spyro proved me wrong about your destiny. You both have done extremely well." He said.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice. He laid down slowly.

"I am okay. I just never expected that I would live to witness things change so much. I should have retired long ago but I could never make up my mind on who would be the one to take my place. I guess you could say that I am rather hard elder dragon to please or satisfy." He said with a chuckle. "I never was satisfied with any of the other dragons. I kept finding things I didn't like about them or would learn they had dark hearts." He shook his head. "It wasn't until you and Spyro had children that I began to have some hope that I would finally be able to find the one who would be qualified to succeed me." Cynder frowned as she figured out what he was alluding to.

"You originally chose my daughter. Didn't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I did, because I saw she had the potential to be very wise but that was before Grendor showed up and the Dark Master came back into the picture." He said sadly. Cynder sighed.

"You know something about my daughter's possible future. What is it?" She asked.

"Carla's future will be filled with many difficult challenges that will test her resolve and her inner strength. The path she is choosing to walk is a dangerous one. I don't know how it will all play out but she will forefill her destiny." Cynder cocked her left eyebrow.

"What is her destiny?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I do not know due to the fact that a great dark power has been causing the books to stop recording history. It is truly disturbing and I fear that this is only the first sign of much more trouble that is to come. However...," He said sadly, as a tear rolled down his left cheek. "I know my time will soon come to an end." He looked over at beaten and worn book. Cynder looked over at the book.

"Let me guess, that book is yours." She said.

"Yes, and there are not many pages left. I thank the ancestors for allowing me to live to see the ages pass but I fear that I may not live to see the end of this new dark era that is rapidly approaching." He said as he looked at her. "Your son, Cynder, will be the one. I can see no other dragon that is worthy to be my successor. He is wise and strong and I see much of myself in him when I was young. He will be a great Chonicler one day when my time here comes to an end." Cynder nodded.

"But what about a family. From what I know about the role of the Dragon Chroniclers like most Guardians is that having a family is not always an easy matter to deal with. I have never heard you talk about having a mate or children." He grinned as wistful look crossed his face.

"I had a mate, Cynder, she was loving and she was wise."

"Who was she?" Cynder asked.

"She was Oracle of Ages..." Cynder gasped.

"You mean you and the previous Oracle were lovers?" He nodded.

"Yes, we were and she had a fiery spirit." He said, as his face creased in sadness. "I miss her."

"What happened to her?"

"She died..." He said softly as laid his head down on the floor. Cynder realized that it hurt him to talk about his deceased mate.

"I am sorry for bring up such a painful subject." She said. The Chronicler smiled.

"It's okay. I am just glad I got the chance to be a father. I will forever be proud of my son and daughter even though they are no longer alive. They did many good things during their long lives. And their children also have made me proud." He said. "I am sure you and Spyro have met one of my children at some point." Cynder's face creased in thoughtful one before she smiled.

"I believe we have." She said. He nodded.

"Now, let me guess why you came here. You want to get in touch with Talzar." Cynder nodded. "Oh boy, you and Spyro make the hardest requests. I swear you both are going to be the death of me." Cynder grinned as he stood back up. "Well, come with me, Cynder and lets get started. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."  
------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Nestor's Home  
One Month Later... **

"Much has happened in the last month..." Ember sadly as she watch Spyro walk into her parent's home. "The Circle Council has begun repairs on their damaged home. I have been told it will take about two years to finish all the repairs so I don't expect to see them very much until they are done. We have also attended the funeral service of Tessa. It was touching and beautiful service. I think Tessa would have been proud to know that so many people loved her so much but then again it was hard not to love her. She was a good dragon with a kind heart and a loving soul. They also decided to make my temporary leadership of the council permanent... Well at least permanent until someone else more qualified steps forward to take over. So far that hasn't happened and I have a feeling that won't happen for some time. As for Elora, we have talked and she is cool with me and Spyro being a couple but I still feel bad for her. She deserves to be loved because of her kind nature. Whoever becomes her mate will be truly blessed. Oh, by the way, Flame and Ryua's relationship is progressing pretty well. I couldn't be more happier for them both. As for me an Spyro... I am happy to say that we have been dating. So far things are going well considering what happened last month. Spyro hasn't lost his temper and I have not lost control of my powers. This is a good sign that I hope holds up. Of course, me and Spyro agree that there is no way to know what the future holds so all we can do is do our best and take each day one at a time. I must say that I am happy that Spyro is so comfortable around me now. He has changed some since he became a Celestial Guardian. I don't know when he is suppose to begin his training as a Celestial Guardian but I have a feeling it will be soon. Of course, for some reason, I have this blank spot in my memory. We all do and it concerns our battle with Galen. I wonder who was it that helped us defeat Galen. As for Galen...

He hasn't been heard from or seen and that is a good thing. Of course we all know, like Ripto, he'll be back to cause more trouble in the future. Oh, speaking of the future, lately me and Spyro have been having these troubling dreams. We don't know what they mean but we do agree that they are not good. Maybe they are a warning of what is yet to come. I don't know but if they are then I hope we are ready to face them..."  
------------------------

**Nestor's Home  
Nestor's Office**

"Nestor, I don't want to say good bye to my friend. Sparx has always been with me. I feel like I will be losing a very important part of myself." Nestor looked at Spyro with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, but the time has finally come for you to let go of what you are and accept your coming destiny. Saying goodbye to your childhood is never easy. Believe me when I say I know what you are going through." Spyro smiled a sad smile as he stood up looking at his mentor.

"I believe you, Nestor. It is just that I hate saying goodbye to people I care about." Spyro said in a soft emotion-filled voice as he dropped his head and closed his tear-filled eyes. Nestor stood up from behind his desk and reach gently under Spyro's chin with a single claw on his right paw. He raised Spyro's tear stained face up to look at him.

As Spyro opened his tear filled eyes to look at him, Nestor said, "I know, Spyro. I know. But as you have learned over the years there are times when you have to do what you don't want to do. Not only because it is the morally right thing to do for Sparx or any of your other friends but because you DO _care_ about all of them. You have always put the well being of others ahead of your own and despite your personal feelings you have always tried to do what is right." Spryo wiped his eyes as he looked into Nestor's eyes as the elder dragon smiled. "Sparx will always be your best friend no matter where you go or what happens to you. He will always be near. Remember that best friends, are and always will remain _best_ friends no matter how far apart you both maybe from each other. Friendship... _TRUE _friendship is forever..."

"Thank you, Nestor for putting up with me and my problems for so long. You are a true friend and a great leader. The Artisan Dragon Clan are truly blessed to have you in charge, not to mention the Dragon Council." Spyro said as he bowed in respect for the Elder. Nestor smiled and placed his left paw on Spyro's shoulder making him look up as Nestor bowed to _him._

"No, Spyro, I have done only what is required of me. I am not great I am merely a single dragon doing what I must to make a difference. Just like you have done many times before. We may have, in the past, not seen eye-to-eye with each other but I do now. You have earned the respect of not only the Elder dragons of each clan but all dragons. Your good heart, courage and dedication to duty makes us all thankful for you being here. You have and continue to make a positive difference in our world. Never doubt yourself or the good deeds you have accomplished." Nestor then hugged Spyro surprising the younger dragon. "Thank you, Spyro, for always being there when we have needed you. We Elders may have not always publicly thanked you but secretly we have always been honored by your presence. May the Dragon god always rain down his blessings on you." Tears rolled down Spyro's face as he wrapped his own paws around Nestor's neck returning the hug.

"I don't think any words I say will be enough to express how proud I am that you and the other Elders think so highly of me. I promise you and the other Elders, Nestor, I will continue to do my best for as long as I live." Spyro said as he stepped back away from Nestor. Nestor smiled as he handed Spyro a gold staff with a light gem shaped in the form of a 'S' in the hilt.

"This is for you, Spyro." Nestor said.

"For me?" He asked. Nestor nodded. Spyro gently took the staff from Nestor's paw and held it in his left paw. "Thank you, Nestor." He said with a warm smile as he turned and walked out of Nestor's office. Nestor smiled as he watched Spyro walk away holding the staff.

"No, Spyro, I thank you and Flame for being the _sons_ I never had. I may have only been your foster father but I still am very proud of both you and your brother. Whatever the future holds I know both of you, with your friends standing loyally by your side, will handle it wisely with great courage and wisdom." Nestor whispered as tears rolled down his cheek. "TI love both of you more then you ever will know, Spyro." He watched Spyro fly off for the portal to Avalar with Ember at his side. "Take care of my daughter." He said as Sandra came to stand next to him.

"So the big day has finally come at last." She said. Nestor nodded as he gently pulled her to his chest. "Well I hope that everything turns out well." Nestor grinned.

"I have a feeling that Hunter is thinking the same thing as well..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Hunter looks at his old friend Jordan and said, "I am not ready to be king."

Jordan looks at Hunter with a solemn expression on his face as he said, "Maybe not but it is your destiny. Your people need a leader and you must lead them. If not you then who?"

Hunter looked around the room at all his friends. "Where's Spyro and Ember? Aren't they suppose to be...?"

"We're here," Spyro said as he and Ember entered. "Sorry we are a little late but I had to go home and drop off a gift Nestor gave me."

Jordan grinned and walked over and whispered, "He is getting cold feet. You might want to talk to him." Spyro grinned and nodded as he walked over to stand next to his friend.

"Hunter, a wise dragon once told me that you can't run away from your duty. I know you have a tough choice to make but I also know that you will make the right decision. Just listen to your heart and let it guide you to the right choice." Hunter dropped his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. Spyro used a single claw on his right paw to lift Hunter's head to look at him. "I believe in you, Hunter, because you have always been there when I needed you. You have always been a true friend and I know you will make your father proud by being a good leader. Go on, buddy and face your destiny." Hunter nodded as he stepped forward turning back to look at Spyro with a smile.

"Thank you, Spyro." Hunter said as Bianca joined him and together, hand in hand, they walked forward to claim their _true _destinies... together. Spyro and Ember watched them go and smiled as they watched both of their friends finally become mates for life.

"Good luck, Hunter and Bianca." Spyro said as he turned and left with Ember following him. Once they were outside Willowbrook Spyro turned and looked at Ember. "Ember, I must go."

"Where are you going," She asked, "and when will you be back?"

"I can't tell you where I am going but I will say I'll be back in about a year or two. I know you aren't happy I am leaving like this but it is necessary. I have to train and prepare for the future." He said as he hugged her. They kissed and when they backed away from each other Ember smiled.

"Take care of yourself and I'll see you when you return." Spyro nodded as he turned and leaped up into the air flapping his wings and flew away.

"Take care... Spyro." Ember said as she turned headed back to Hunter and Bianca's wedding.

Spyro's flight took him to a portal that exited out on beautiful meadow near a home on a distant planet in the Milky Way Star System. Spyro walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and a young phoenix smiled and gestured for him to come inside.

"Come in, Spyro. He has been expecting you."

"Thanks, Kieran." Spyro said as he followed the young firebird to his friend's office. As they arrived they found the door closed. Spyro raised his left paw to knock but didn't have to as the door swung open to show the smiling face of Cailean.

"Welcome, destiny... shall we begin."  
--------------------------------------

**Six Months later...**

"Spyro's training went slowly and he returned home often. It was during this time that Galen returned and things began to change. However..., we didn't panic because had faith in ourselves and in each other. However we knew that things would soon change... Forever..." Ember said as she sat back in her chair in Circle Council hall under her parent's home. "I guess it is true when they say that the older you get the more you wish you could go back to the more peaceful days of your childhood. I didn't understand what the older dragons meant because I was a child when I heard them. Now, I understand because for all of us our Childhood's End has finally come..." Ember closed her eyes and dreamed...  
-------------------------------------------------

_**Time Period [Unknown...**_

_'Fiery Skys upon high...' Ember heard as her eyes snapped open and she saw other dragons gasp. She looked around at everyone else who was gathered next to her. Hunter, Bianca and her other friends were standing next to her. She looked down at herself and discovered that she was dressed in battle armor that was similiar to what Spyro had wore during his battle against Galen._

_"What is happening...?" She asked Hunter. Hunter turned and she gasped as she noticed he had only one eye. His other eye was covered with an eyepatch._

_"What do you think is happening?" He asked. Ember opened her mouth to resond but was stopped as everyone looked up._

_'What is...' As she looked up her thoughts froze as her eyes went wide in horror._

_"It can't be!" She said as she saw the grinning face of..._

Screen freezes as it winks out and goes black...  
-------------------------------------------------

**END OF THE BEGINNING...**

**TO...  
BE...  
CONTINUED...**

**[See KLONE's spinoff series 'Elements' for the events of 'The Lost Year'**

**I, Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time am happy to be your guide. Here is today's Vision of things to come...**

**A Black Dragon of darknes begins her rise...  
As Battlelines are drawn  
A White Dragoness will discover her power**

**Destiny...  
Fate...  
Past...  
And Present...**

**The Chosen Ones begin to realize...  
That their Journey ahead...**

**Will not be an easy one as...**

**CYNDER RISING, PT. 1...  
Begins...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**  
----------------------------------------------------

**Avalor -  
Time Period[UNKNOWN  
**

The Screen does a freeze frame on Rashelle as a vision of stormy skies appear. Ruins of various ancient machines and buildings lie everywhere. As the camera pans around the ruins the sound of fighting is heard as a golden armored purple dragon suddenly appears on screen running as he/she clashes with five Shadow Dragons that are in hot pursuit. The Shadow Dragons strike as the purple dragon dodges and ducks under their attacks.

"Deon, where is the evac transport?!" The purple dragon growls into a holo-screen com that appears in front of him/her as he/she runs down what remains of a street. A male phoenix appears on the screen, his face creased in a frown.

"Be patient. We'll be there soon enough." He says. "Did you find the key?" The purple dragon nods and Deon sighs in relief. "Thank the ancestors! My father will be very pleased to hear that."

"That is nice, Deon but could you tell your father to send in the Celestial Guard or something." Deon shook his head.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be patient. We are rather limited at the moment with all of our agents and operatives out in the field. However, like I said before, be patient and we'll be their soon. Deon out." The com screen vanished leaving a swearing purple dragon in its absence.

"Thanks a lot, Deon! I guess I am on my own for now." He/she said as she ran around the corner of the remains of what were once a building and came to a dead stop as he/she stood face to face with more Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons opened fire on him/her. His/her eyes narrowed as he/she slowed time down and dodged and ducked out of the way of the magic bolts of fire and lightning. He/she charged forward and jumped up in the air in somersault landing behind the Shadow Dragons. Time resumed as the purple dragon unleashed a Dragon Fury wave of Wind that pulsed outward from him/her with a sonic boom that sent the Shadow Dragons flying. "Whew, that should do for now..." His/her words caught in his/her throat as he/she came face to face with the General of the Shadow Dragon. "Aww, General, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" The General, who was largest of the Shadow Dragons smiled.

"Did you really think, you could escape so easy, Sera?" The battle faceplate retracted from purple dragoness's face as she heard her name.

"I will escape this time... I always do because you Shadow Dragons are stupid and narrow minded." She said calmly. The General growled as he step forward to stand before the purple dragon.

"SURRENDER! IT IS POINTLESS TO CONTINUE THIS BATTLE AGAINST US! THE ORDER OF THE EMPERESS HAS ALREADY CONQUERED THESE BROKEN LANDS!" The armored purple dragon growled as she glared at him.

"What your so-called Empress wants we can't give. The Resistance will never give up! You, General Za'lar, know my words to be the truth!" Za'lar's face creased in a dark smile as the earth began to shake with the sound of large footsteps.

"What a shame." Said a deep feminine voice as dark shadow suddenly covered the purple dragon from behind. "I had hoped that you and the Rebels would have realized by now that my word is law! You can't defeat me!" The purple dragoness turned to face the dragoness behind her with a sneer.

"Never will the Resistance surrender to you, Empress!" She growled. The Empress smiled as she lowered her armored head down to be eye level with young purple dragoness.

"I must say I admire the determination of you purple dragons. Even after all this time you and the Rebels continue to hold on to the remnants of the Vanguardian Dream. How sad!" The Empress said as her glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "However, it is pass time that the Legacy of the Vanguardian Dragons be... ENDED!" As the Empress said these words her armored faceplate retraced into a stylish set of glowing markings on her face. The purple dragoness's face and eyes creased in shock as she stared at the face of the Empress that few had seen in over 300 years. "Greetings, Sera, I am the Empress of the Dark Order but you know me from the history books by another name...

I...  
am...  
Cynder..."

The purple dragoness frowned as two large male Shadow Dragons grabbed her and held her.

"NO! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE! You are suppose to be dead!" The purple dragoness growled.

Cynder smiled as she said, "Am I? Well, I guess I am dead in a way. You see, child, I am no longer the same as I once was. I am now so much more..." Sera growled as she vanished as she used her Dragon Time ability only to suddenly find herself face to face with Cynder as the elder dragoness smiled at her.

"How can you...?" Sera asked, her face creased in surprise.

"Use Dragon Time...?" Cynder shook her head. "Sera... Sera..., poor little Sera you obviously didn't pay total attention in history class. I am a Celestial Dragon and I am also the daughter of Spyro." Sera growled.

"You mean the founder of the Vanguardian Dragons who defeated the Dark Master ages ago? Am I right?" Sera asked. Cynder nodded her head. "If so, I don't understand! Why are you against us? Your father and mother wanted this world to live in peace and harmony with everyone as equals. Yet you are enslaving the other races and trying to control everything like the Dark Master once tried to do!" Cynder just cocked an eyebrow and then laughed cynically.

"I am not the Dark Master, child. I can't believe you would compare me to him. I am so much more then he ever was." Cynder said. Sera laughed.

"It sure doesn't look like it from where I am standing!" She said with a sneer making Cynder's face darken. "You betrayed everything your father and mother stood for and went against all of us. The Dark Master was the same as you... a traitor to his people. You are no different from him! You both seek only to control or destroy. There is no difference."

"My... my... my aren't we an idealistic idiot!" Cynder said, her tone dark as she gestured around at the ruins. "Open your eyes, little fool and tell me what you see around you! This world... hell the whole Realm and many others like this are dying and being consumed by darkness! Stop living in this fantasy world of peace and harmony and SEE THE BIGGER PICTURE! THE DREAM IS DEAD AND HAS BEEN FOR A LONG TIME!" Sera backed away from Cynder and shook head.

"No, you are wrong, Cynder! The Dream will never die as long as there are those of us who believe and continue to fight. You may have given up but not me or the Resistance." Sera growled as she charged forward to attack only to have Cynder send her flying into a wall knocking her unconscious and canceling out her Dragon Time ability. Cynder stepped forward and glared down at the dragoness, her face creased in rage.

"We'll see who is wrong when all is said and done and I have broken you, Sera!" She said chillingly as her glowing eyes narrowed and she turned her back to the purple dragoness and glared back at the General. "Za'lar, take her away to the Pit!" Za'lar nodded as he and the others picked Sera up and vanished through a Dark Portal leaving Cynder standing silently overlooking the ruins of the once great city of Willowbrook. She started to leave when she felt a presence that made her pause. "Brother, I know you are here so you can stop hiding." The air rippled behind Cynder as a large muscular blue scaled male dragon wearing a flowing white robe appeared in a seated position. Cynder turned to face him as he calmly looked her in the eye. "Ethan!"

"Carla, it is good to see you haven't forgotten me. However, I am here to inform you that you have to stop what you are doing." He said, his voice calm. Cynder growled.

"Why should I, Ethan? Or is it Chronicler now?"

"Carla-"

"Go to hell, brother, Carla is dead and has been for a long time! I am Cynder now!" She growled. Ethan frowned as his glowing eyes took on a look of sadness.

"Carla, you know what happened was a mistake. We must talk... It is urgent!" Cynder turned away from Ethan and closed her tear filled eyes.

"Goodbye, brother." She said as she vanished into a dark portal leaving Ethan standing there silent as two male dragons and a dragoness appeared next to him. He turned to them and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like things are about to get complicated, Skyler." Cailean said as he adjusted his battle armor. Skyler nodded as he opened a portal with a simple wave of his left paw in the air.

"Indeed!" He said as he, Cailean, Ethan and the white dragoness left the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

The Journey Continues... here it is the next episode of the newest chapter in the Dragon of Destiny Saga... Here is Part One of what will be a very shocking three parter of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Go check out Klone's Elements story for details of what happened during the Lost Year. This episode along with the others after it take place after the lost year storyline... In other words it is nearly two years later. The events of the Lost Year have already taken place.

**NOTE: **I would also like to give my thanks to my DeviantArt fans for supporting this series as well as many others. Thanks guys! By the way, this brand three part episode saga introduces a brand new character to the series. A character named Crona. Who is she? Well you'll find out and you'll be surprised how well she fits into the storyline. Her creator, SkratchCat of DeviantArt fame allowed me to use her in my series. Thanks, SkratchCat and I promise I will use your character wisely and with respect to you, her creator. Also, SkratchCat, I would like to make a very important announcement... Crona will also appear in a spinoff series at some point in the future. I haven't decided when to do it but it would tell her story and follow her on her path to her destiny. More info on this spinoff is forthcoming in the year ahead. So be on the lookout for it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**CORRIDOR OF TIME**

Ember and the whole gang all appear in chibi form in the corridor.

**Spyro:** "What the..." He looks down at himself and glares at the grinning author. "HEY! WHY ARE WE HERE? AND WHAT'S UP WITH THE CHIBI FORMS?!"

**Hunter:** "Jamieque is just being silly, Spyro. He is also on an anime high!" Hunter rolls his eyes as Bianca groans as she nods in agreement with Hunter's comment.

**Ember:** "You have to admit, Spyro you look really cute." Spyro groaned as Lucas, Ethan and the others all chuckle at Spyro's appearance. Of course the chuckling turned into full blown laughter when Cynder showed up. "Ahhh, how cute.Who would have thought that someone so evil could be made to look so cute. Ha ha ha...!" Cynder growled as she gave Ember the 'your dead' look.

**Cynder: **"Oh shut up, Ember!" She glared at everyone else as she gritted her sharp teeth. "If you guys don't shut up I am going to hurt... every... last... one... of... you... VERY BADLY!" The laughter died instantly... well not all the laughter. The author aka I kept chuckling as I walked away. "DIIEEE!"

**Jamieque: **"Oh crap!" I scream as I start running away as Cynder gives chase. I don't get far as she begins to beat the hell ouf of me. "Oh lord... HELP ME! IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE DEAR GOD MAKE HER STOP HURTING ME!" Everyone grimaces as Cynder continues to beat me into the ground... literally.

The screen goes dark briefly and when it comes back everyone is back to their normal selves.

Spyro sighed in relief but then he got worried as a grinning Cynder came back with my cap in her teeth. "Where is Jamieque, Cynder?" Cynder's grin grew wider as a doctor pushed my mangled body back onscreen. Spyro grimaced along with everyone else at my appearance. I looked like I had been through a war zone, plane crash and a train wreck all at once and I sure felt like I had been through them too. Spyro walked over to me and looked me in the eye. "Are you alright?"

"Noooo...," I moan.

"Where do you hurt?" Ember asks.

"EVERYWHERE...! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" I yell as I glared at Cynder. "You will pay, Cynder. I promise you... You will pay!" The doctor wheels me off screen after knocking me out with a sedative. Spyro and Ember look over at Cynder as she frowns.

"What...?! I didn't hurt him that much," She said as everyone folded their arms over their chests. "Hey, don't give me that look! At least he is still alive."

"Yeah, from the way he looks I say he barely survived." Hunter said under his breath. Cynder glared at him making Hunter grin sheepishly.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, CAT?!" She growled. Hunter just whistled as he backed away from her.

"Uhhhh... no comment!" Hunter said as he hid behind Spyro making his friend roll his eyes.

"He survived so be happy." She said.

"But did you have to go so far, Cynder? He is the author after all. If you kill him then series will come to a premature end and that wouldn't be good." Someone said behind her. Cynder turned and opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she and everyone else looked at the speaker's purple eyes and did a double take.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked. The person in question walked onto the screen and into the full light of the chamber revealing himself to be Spyro but not the same Spyro that they all knew. This Spyro was slightly older and taller. Spyro's eyes went anime wide making Cynder lower her head into her left paw as she shook it and groaned again as she saw his reaction to his older double.

_'Stupid anime high!'_ Her mind screamed.

"HEY!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE...?" The older Spyro grinned as he adjusted his white jacket over his muscular form.

"We are just taking a glance back at some of our past memories and adventures in preparation for what we are about to face." Spyro said cryptically.

"WE...?" Spyro said but then bit his tongue as the older versions of themselves walked onto the screen. The older versions of the cast all matched the appearances that were described in the opening credits of each of the earlier episodes of Season Two. "Oh... nevermind." Ember stepped forward and looked up at older herself. The older Ember smiled as she looked down at her younger self.

"I look stunning." Ember said with a grin.

"Thank you." The older Ember said. "I know it is kinda weird that this meeting is taking place but we just wanted to see ourselves as we once were. So much has happened lately."

"What do you mean?" Ember asked as she looked around. "By the way, where is Cynder's older counterpart? All of you are here but we don't see her anywhere..." The older Ember rolled her eyes as the black dragoness in question walked onto the screen. She was grinning at the older Ember's reaction. The younger Ember groaned as she said, "Great, she is still around. I was hoping she would be gone or something. The older Cynder began to laugh, her voice deeper and more mature.

"Sorry to disappoint you, little girl, but I am still around and kicking. Oh and you are still a whiny baby. I guess that is one of your personality flaws that will never change no matter how much older you get." Cynder said as her younger self gave her a high five. Both Embers groaned.

"Great, just what the world doesn't need... two annoying loud mouth Cynders!" They both said in sync. Both Cynders rolled their eyes at their comment.

"Oh shut up." They said. The older Spyro cleared his throat which put the brewing potential fight to an end.

"We have to go. There is much that needs to be done." He said as the younger Spyro looked up at him. "You obviously have a question you want answered." The younger Spyro nodded. "Well... what is your question?"

"If you are my future self then from what point in the future do you come from?" Spyro asked. The older Spyro smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but that is one question that you will have to be patient and let time answer for you. Now, it is time to go..." The younger Spyro opened his mouth to speak again only to be silenced as he and the younger versions of the main cast became transparent and vanished leaving only the older Spyro and Ember with the rest of the older cast. Ember gently touched Spyro's left shoulder.

"I will miss those happier times we had." She said, her face creased in gentle grin that slowly changed into a slight frown. "I guess it is true when they say that you can never go back." Spyro nodded as he gently gripped her paw and kissed it as he wrapped his right arm gently around her. Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, will someone please gag me!" She growled. "All this mushiness is making me sick. I am so out of here!" With that comment she vanished. Ember and Spyro both watched her go.

"I thought she never would leave." Ember said.

"I HEARD THAT...!" Cynder's voice echoed around the chamber making Ember roll her eyes. Spyro chuckled slightly as Cynder said, "As for you, Spyro, stop chuckling. It wasn't that funny." Spyro stopped chuckling and then looked over at Ember before they both began to laugh as they walked away with their friends following.

"Let's go... the future awaits..." Spyro said and as he did they all vanished as the screen flashed white...

----

Ember's voice is heard as frozen images of the past events of Season One and the earlier Childhood's End Saga episodes of the current season are shown. _"So much has happened to us... and though we may have overcome many challenges and obstacles..."_

A frozen blurry Image of Ember's expression as she remembers her shocked reaction of what she saw in her dream of the possible dark future that was rapidly approaching._"We can't deny the fact that the future dangers that await all us will not be that easy to defeat or survive..."_

The screen flashes and shows Ember sitting with Spyro in the sand with Hunter and Bianca in the background hugging. The two couples all look out over Dragon Shores as a gentle breeze blows the waves in and out...

The screen fades to black as Ember's final thoughts scroll across the screen...

_"If only these happy times could last forever..."_

-----

"The story now continues... one year (the Klone's Elements aka the Lost Year Saga) has past..."

**DARK MASTER'S HIDDEN MOUNTAIN FORTRESS**

Cynder's eyes snapped open as she glanced around at her surroundings... The dreamscape shifted and as it did she saw things that couldn't be true. _'That was no ordinary dream! What is happening...?'_ She mentally asked herself as a jumbled series of images flew by showing off things that her master had told her were not true or were true. _'I know these are my memories... my true memories from my childhood despite 'my master's' attempt erase them from my mind leaving me an easier puppet to control.'_ Tears fell from her narrowed eyes as she watched the images of a large black dragoness that kept her warm as she told her stories about the legendary warriors of the past. Then her memories shifted to show a large purple male dragon that gently embraced her in his loving arms when she had just hatched.

_"Welcome to the world, daughter." _He said warmly. Cynder's eyes filled with tears as she watched the touching scene play out. The purple dragon and the black dragoness both curled up around her and her brother to protect and keep them warm.

_"May your life be one of great joy and peace, Carla. And may the ancestors watch over both you and your brother and keep you both safe." _The black dragoness said as she and the purple dragon nuzzled each other lovingly. Cynder touched the image and as she did her paw went through it as it faded away into mist. She sank to her knees and began to weep.

_'Father..._

_Mother...'_

_"Someone please help me!"_ Cynder's eyes went wide as she heard herself scream those exact words as she watched another memory of herself run into Spyro, Ember and Flame. They were much younger then they were currently which made her realize that this event had happened years ago... _'How long ago was this?'_

**Flashback...**

"Come with us... uh what is your name?"_ Spyro asked as he helped me to my feet. I looked him in the eye as I trembled from exhaustion._

"Carla..."_ I gasped. _"My name is Carla. Who are you?"_ Spyro introduced himself and his friends to me and hearing his name surprised me. _"Thanks for helping me, Spyro."_ I said as I looked around myself trying to sense if I was safe or not. I calmed down as I realized that the apes that had been chasing me were gone. _'For now...'_ I thought as I decided to go along with Spyro and his friends on their journey. _"By the way, Spyro, what are you and your friends searching for?"_ Spyro stopped walking forward and looked over at me._

"We are looking for the thief who stole an ancient book known as the Tome of Ages. It is a very important book from what Nestor told me and he has asked me and my friends to try and find it."_ Spyro said. I nodded as we had continued on together..._

_The journey didn't last long for me as I got separated from Spyro and the others. I somehow managed to get back to Ignitus and my family but unfortunately as soon as I had arrived home some of the apes, lead by Grendor, appeared. My father wasn't around, nor was my brother or my mother so the apes attempted to capture me again. Thankfully, Ignitus and the other Guardians fought off the apes and had managed to protect me but suddenly a dark cloud of energy appeared. My eyes went wide in horror as I screamed and was taken by the dark cloud of energy. I watched my parents show up just as the apes vanished. My father and mother tried to attack the cloud but were knocked back to the ground. My family had scream out to me as they tried to save me. I turned my head and as I did I found myself looking directly into those two glowing red eyes. The glowing eyes glared down on me and as they did a grinning mouth appeared beneath those eyes._

"YOU ARE MINE, CHILD! HA HA HA!"_ He said as he surrounded me with dark energy. I screamed as I fell on my side. I rolled around grasping my head in pain as my body began to warp and grow larger as new white markings began to burn into my scales. I gritted my fangs in pain as a new, more potent form of the same dark magic that had once corrupted my mother flowed into me..._

_Changing me..._

_Twisting me..._

_Into a monster..._

_Against my will..._

_"NOOOoooo!"_  
-------------------

Cynder's eyes snapped open as she sighed, shook her head to clear it before she started walking down the dark corridor to the Dark Master's main throne room chamber. 'Why must things be so difficult?' Her mind growled as she entered her master's dark chamber and waited while a huge dark portal materialized in front of her.

"Cynder." The Dark Master growled as his massive dragon form exited the portal. No one but the very old remembered what the Dark Master actually looked like. The once purple dragon looked down at her. "I have a mission for you." Cynder nodded.

"Yes, master." She said. "May I ask what you wish me to do?" The Dark Master grinned and nodded.

"You may."

"What task do you want me to do?" He gestured his left paw to the portal behind him. The portal shimmered and changed to show a floating city in the clouds.

"This portal has been redirected from the Shadow Realm to Sky City, home of the Sky Phoenix Clan. I want you to go to the Sky Temple there and retrieve the Dark Orb the Phoenix Priestess Sila guards." Cynder nodded as she walked toward the portal. The Dark Master stopped her. "You will need to be careful and be prepared. Sila isn't a pushover even if she is an old bird now. Whatever you do don't underestimate her or her powers. She was a very fearsome warrior in her youth and I highly doubt that age has weakened her in the slightest bit."

"I understand, master." She said as she opened her wings and shrunk herself down to her normal sized form. "I will retrieve the orb and return as soon as possible." She then jumped through the portal. The portal slammed shut leaving the Dark Master to himself. He turned away from where the portal had been and walked over to his throne and sat down. He laid his head back and slowly closed his eyes as he started his usual daily power meditation exercise. Unfortunately for him today would be a day that he would find himself unable to meditate...

For as his eyes closed he heard a female voice echo in his head.

"You are making a terrible mistake." He heard. His eyes snapped open with a deep throated growl. The Dark Master gritted his fangs in irritation as he glanced down at the floor beneath his throne and caught sight of a young white dragoness wearing a robe with scrolls and various other writing quills. The Dark Master pulled himself up to his feet quickly as he glared down at the dragoness.

"Who are you?" He growled. The young dragoness glanced up at him, her expression cool and calm as she gave him a stare that unsettled him slightly.

"If you don't know then what makes you think I will tell you." She said, her tone filled with a slight touch of irritation as she continued to glare at him. "Besides I am not here to make introductions. I am here to warn you that you are about to make a horrible mistake. The dark orb you seek will bring nothing but misery to whoever tries to use it for evil purposes." The Dark Master's face creased in a smug grin that made the dragoness's expression darken.

"I know, child. I know perfectly well what the Dark Orb is capable of doing and I have no intention of using it." He said, with a slight chuckle. The white dragoness frowned as she narrowed her glance at him. His chuckle graduated to full blown laughter as he saw her starting to get more annoyed. "I can tell from your expression that you honestly thought that I was interested in the power of the Dark Orb." He said as he sat back down on his throne folding his muscular arms on the arm rests of both sides of his chair. He shook his head. "Why would I, the first purple dragon in dragon history, want that ancient cursed item?" The dragoness sat down while keeping her upper body and front legs raised as her face creased in an unpleasant smile.

"Let's see... hmm... why would you want to steal a Dark Orb?" She raised her left paw and rubbed her chin as her eyebrows creased slightly in a thoughtful pose before she chuckled darkly. "Oh, I know... it is so obvious..." The Dark Master's smug expression grew as he chuckled.

"What do you mean... 'obvious'?" He asked. The dragoness laughed making him growl. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

"You are, Dark One! You have caused so much misery and pain over the ages and despite that you still want to do more harm." She sneered, her voice low and venom filled as she shook her head. "I knew you were an arrogant jerk but I just never knew how much of one you were until now! You betray everyone for power and tried to destroy your own race. You are a monster!" The Dark Master's previous smug smile faded as his face creased into a very ugly frown.

"Silence." He growled. The dragoness just started to laugh making the Dark Master jumped to his feet and roar. "SILENCE! YOU WILL BE SILENT OR I'LL...!" The white dragoness stopped laughing and smiled.

"Hurt me!" She said and started chuckle. "Sorry to burst your bubble but you can't hurt me." The Dark Master unleashed a wave of dark magic. The wave hit the white dragoness and...

_...went right through her!_

"WHAT THE?!" He growled, his voice one of surprise as he glared at her. "HOW?!" She looked back at him and shook her head in a taunting way.

"Surprise... you old idiot! Did you honestly think I would visit you in my physical form. I may be young but I am far from being a stupid fool. I am using my Astral Projection magic to visit you." The Dark Master's expression creased in a ugly frown as his eyes narrowed with realization.

"You are a Chronicler." He said, in matter-of-fact stated tone. The white dragoness shook her head as her image began to fade.

"Not yet, I will be one day but that day is still a long ways off. For now, I am merely just a student of Dragon Lore and History."

"Who are you?!" He growled, his tone filed with anger as wisps of smoke billowed out of his nostrils. She cocked her right eyebrow.

"Sorry, but that is for me to know and you to find out... if you ever do. I must say that this has been a very informative meeting even if I didn't learn much about your secret plans. There is no doubt that you want the Dark Orb for a reason that will cause great harm to everyone. So..." She shook her head as the Dark Master opened his mouth to speak and she interrupted him. "I wasn't done speaking yet..." He growled as his body swelled to its full four legged size to tower over the Astral Projected image of the young white dragoness.

"What else do you want?!" He asked, anger in his tone.

"I got what I want." She said with a smile as the Dark Master heard someone clear their throat behind them. He froze and turned his massive head around to glare at a blue feathered gryphoness who was holding one of his dark info gems in her right taloned paw. "Who the he..." He reached out to grab her only to find himself frozen in Dragon Time field. He used his own knowledge and ability to quickly overcome the Dragon Time effect but it had been enough to give the gryphoness time to open a portal and make her escape. The Dark Master's eyes flashed and blazed with anger. He examined his collection of dark info gems to see what the gryphoness had taken and discovered, to his shock and horror, she had taken important info from his portal key and erased a lot of the jump coordinates. _'No, without the coordinates I can use my magic on the key to open portals into various important locations in the known and lost realms.'_ He reared his head back and roared in fury...

The screen then faded to black...

_**"The Seasons of Change have finally come...**__"_  
- Crona

New Images of Spyro and his friends appear on the screen one by one as the camera does closeups to their faces. Crona and Natalie also appear next to Flame and Cailean.

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, a portal jumper lands behind Spyro and company. Tobin and Amanda exit the jumper as Hunter and the others turn and gasp in shock as a series of dark portals start opening in the sky above them.

New updated version of the song **"BATTLE ON"** begins playing

_**"When the darkness falls...,  
We must be strong,  
Hold on...,  
Don't give up...  
The time has come to carry on...,  
For we must battle on to a new day, (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
We stand our ground because theres no way we're backing down now.  
We stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror. As fireballs begin to rain down from those portals hitting homes and destroying everything they come into contact with. Nestor's face creases in a frown as the sky turns blood red.

_**"Hear my heart screaming out...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"The time has finally come...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

_**"And there is no looking back...**_

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"To yesterday...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

_**"Battle On...**_

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find reason why this is happening..."

_**"To survive we must stand and fight  
We can't be afraid no more...  
We must stand and fight  
To protect those we love  
The time has come...  
To battle on to a new day..."**_

Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate and the future of many worlds...  
Are in our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The Chaos War has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.  
**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
We must survive.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as not only Cynder and a mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appears in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current appearances Season Two. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tail ring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear among Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of what first looked like a dragon but now appears to be something else casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

"Together... we stand!" Spyro yelled.

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..." As he says these words the wall explodes behind him as the same black phoenix enters and glares at him his eyes burning with intense anger.

"I will make you and the others who made me like this pay. Your time is up, old one!" Siruis frowned as lowered his head sadly.

"You are right, young one, I failed you. The project we conducted was a mistake and if you think killing me will undo it then you are wrong. What sins have been committed can't be undone but their is a chance they can be healed with time."

"SPARE ME YOUR NONSENSE!" The young dark phoenix hissed as his red eyes narrowed as he charged forward...  
------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 09: C****ynder Rising****Part 1 of 3 -**

**Meanwhile...  
In The Underground Library of Oracle Tower...**

A young white dragoness slowly opens her eyes, takes a deep breath to center herself and then slowly stands up stretching as a content smile stretches across her face. "That wasn't so bad as I thought it would be." She said as a portal opened and out stepped the blue feathered gryphoness. Her beak creased in a smile as the portal closed and she walked over to stand next to the white dragoness. "Are you okay, Natalie?" The young adult female gryphon nodded as she laid the dark gem down on the table next to her.

"I am fine, Crona. Don't be so worry. I did as you asked and everything worked out." She said, her voice cheerful. "That old stuck up snake won't be able to continue his search for the ancient forbidden items of the Dragon Elders of the Clan Council now." Crona nodded but her smile faded slightly as she sighed.

"I wish I could be so sure about that but there is a very good chance he could recover the lost info or find a backup somewhere."

"Well if he does we'll just stop him again. We both know that we can't allow him to get his paws on those ancient Elder Dragon Clan Council items."

Crona nodded as she gestured with her right paw to a shelf as book floated briefly before falling to the floor with a loud _'THUMP'_. Crona sighed as she tried to raised the fallen book off the floor and discovered that she was unable to do so. She panted as Natalie walked over and picked the book up with her beak and walked back over to drop it down on the floor in front of her friend. She gently touched Crona's back as the young dragoness panted from magical exhaustion. "Are you alright, Crona?" She asked, her tone filled with worry because she knew that Crona had wore herself down using so many of her magical abilities in one day. _'Of course, she use to not be able to use so much power like this in one day.' _ The young gryphoness thought as she took a slight step back to look at her friend. _'Her powers are growing more and more powerful at time passes.'_ Her beak creased in a slight grin as she remembered Crona when she first met her. When she had always been met her she had been surprised at how much magic the young Chronicler-to-be possessed. That fact had never changed as she had been traveling with Crona for the past 10 years. Crona had saved her life numerous times since then with her quick thinking and growing magical powers. Natalie looked at her friend closely and noticed more of the strange markings that had started appearing on her hide. _'She is changing more and more and yet she doesn't see it but I do. I wonder will she one day leave me and take up her duty forgetting me.'_ Her beak sank into a frown as she turned her head away to hide the tears that were trying to form in her eyes from her friend. Her expression changed as the Oracle appeared right in front of her. "Greetings, Oracle."

Oracle smiled softly and gently knelt down and raised Natalie's chin to look her in the eye. "Why so sad, young one?" Natalie shared her inner thoughts with her making Oracle nod and sigh. "Perhaps you and Crona need to talk about these things."

"What things?" Crona asked as she turned and glanced at Natalie and Oracle. "Oh, Oracle, I didn't hear you come in. I am sorry." Oracle smiled.

"There is no need to be sorry, Crona dear. You didn't know." Crona nodded, her face creased in a look of sadness. "What is wrong, my dear."

"You know... I mean you were one of the warriors there that _day_ ages ago when... when..." Crona's voice caught in her throat as she fought herself emotionally. Oracle sighed and gently raised Crona's chin with a single left claw on her paws.

"You are thinking about your mother. Today is the day she died saving my life and the lives of so many others." Oracle said softly remembering Ash, her fire dragon friend and Crona's mother. "I miss her too, Crona. She was a kind hearted dragoness who fought with all her heart and soul to protect the innocent." Crona's face creased in a dark look as her white scales took on a slight fiery look.

"My mother died all because of that MONSTER! THE DARK MASTER SENT HIS ARMY APES TO MAIM AND KILL US!" Crona screamed, as she sank to the floor in sobbing fit. Oracle reached out and gently touched Crona, her cooling touch of ice magic calming Crona's fiery temper. Crona looked up, her eyes red from the crying, as she nodded her thanks to Oracle. "I am sorry for being so grief stricken most of the time. I.. I..." Oracle gently pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Crona, I understand. You miss your mother and that is understandable." Oracle said softly as she released Crona. Crona looked up at the elder and nodded as she turned and looked down at the book on the floor. She bent down picked it with her right paw placing it on the table in front of her. She then turned face her worried friend.

"Thanks, Natalie, for being such a good friend who been here to help me when I have needed help." She said, her voice low and filled with sadness. Natalie placed her taloned right paw on her friends thick muscled left shoulder.

"You know that me and Oracle are always here to help you when you feel down or depressed. We are your friends and we care about you, Crona." She said softly. Crona looked her friend in the eye as Natalie's beak creased in a gentle smile. That a smile touched Crona's aching heart as she recalled her mother's final wish...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_"Mother..." Crona cried as she returned to the battle field after the battle had ended and the bodies of dragons, young and old and apes littered the ground covering it with blood. "Mother..." She cried again as she stepped over the remains of her best friend Arcadia. She paused and looked down at the pain stricken face of her former friend. "Arcadia, I am so sorry!" Her voice low as she felt herself tremble. Her father wasn't too far behind her as he looked around the battlefield with an expression of sorrow and loss on his face._

'Why... why did this have to happen?'_ His mind screamed. _'The Dark Master had no right... no right to do this!' _He was suddenly shaken from his sad thoughts as he heard his daughter gasp in surprise. He made his way as quickly as his still injured body would allow him to where his daughter stood next to an armor wearing Fire Dragon. Kryos' face creased in shock as lowered his head to caress the neck of his mate, Ash. "Oh, Ash, my dear sweet Ash. I..." His breath caught in his throat as he saw Ash open her eyes and look at him. Crona noticed too and gently rubbed her mother's head with her own in a loving gestured. Ash turned her gaze to Crona and then back to Kryos._

_"Kryos..." She gasped, her voice low as she struggled to fight off the hands of death for a little while longer._

_"Ash...?"_

_"Mother...?"_

_"Kryos, please take Crona and leave like we planned." She gasped. Ash lowered his head and looked into her eyes as the spark of life began to fade. His eyes filled with tears as he felt a part of their bond began to die. Crona's eyes went wide as she felt her mother's lifeforce begin to fade._

_"Mother... please... you can't go!" She sobbed. "I need you... I..." Ash smiled softly as she nuzzled her daughter lovingly._

_"I am so sorry, Crona, my time is up. I can't halt death's hand." She said softly. Crona closed her tear-filled eyes and nuzzled her mother as Ash continued to nuzzle her. "Crona, my dear sweet, Crona, I want you to always listen to your heart and let it guide you. You are destined for great things, my child. Never forget that and always keep me in your heart. Even when I am gone my love for you and your father will always live on." Crona nodded as she stepped back and went to her father. Ash looked up at her mate. "Kryos, promise me that you will take care of yourself and our daughter." Kryos nodded as he nuzzled her._

_"I promise, my love. I will do my best." Ash nodded and then her eyes clouded over as her lowered to the ground and she breathed out her final breath in this life. Crona looked at her mother, her wide eyes tear-stained from the sadness. She turned away and looked up at her father's solemn expression as they both left the blood-stained battlefield behind them..._  
-------------------------------------

"I have tried my hardest to keep my promise." Crona said, softly as Natalie and Oracle looked at her, their faces creased in sadness. "I hope that mother is proud of me." Oracle smiled and nodded.

"I have a feeling she is, Crona." She said. Crona started to open her mouth when Ethan suddenly ran into the library panting. His face looked troubled. Oracle looked at him and asked, "Ethan, what is wrong? What has happened?" Ethan frowned as he took a series of deep calming breaths before speaking.

"Cynder, has attacked the temple of the Sky Phoenix Clan." Oracle's face creased in shock and worry as she heard this.

"Is Sila alright, Ethan?" She asked. Ethan's face creased in sadness as he shook his head. Oracle's facial expression faded into a look of sadness. "How bad is it?"

"It is bad, Oracle. Cynder has stolen the Dark Orb from the Temple and left Sila badly wounded. She was placed in a stasis chamber but the doctors aren't to optimistic about her surival." Natalie frowned as she glanced at Ethan.

"How could this have happened, Ethan? Sila is powerful warrior and priestess on top of all that. There is no way that Cynder could have defeated her. It doesn't make sense." Ethan swallowed as his eyes took on an even more troubled look that Crona noticed.

"Ethan, tell us what happened." She said. Ethan nodded.

"I was visiting the temple when the attack happened. Sila sent her guards out to stop Cynder and for a while they were able to hold her back and keep out of the temple but then something strange happened. I can't explain it but it seems that Cynder's power levels increased drastically and she was able to overpower the temple guards and break in. She grabbed the orb and tried to escape only to have Sila block her exit. Sila asked Cynder to politely release the orb and go. Cynder refused and then that is when all hell broke lose. Sila and Cynder fought. The battle was fierce and for a while we thought Sila would win when all of a sudden the Dark Orb began to glow and as it did Cynder roared. I don't know how it happened but it did happen. Somehow Cynder unsealed and absorbed all the dark magic that was inside that orb." Oracle's face creased in horror.

"That... that is impossible!" She stuttered. Ethan nodded in agreement before his expression become one of sadness as he started to shake his head.

"I thought so too but somehow Cynder did the impossible and when she did she transformed. She grew to twice her original size in the blink of an eye and so did her level of her power. It grew so great that the very air around her fluctuated.with all her energy. She overwhelmed Sila and nearly killed her. If not for Spyro and the others showing up then I don't know what would have happened. They made Cynder leave but she did put a up a very good fight." He said. He then looked over at Crona. "Crona, Spyro and the others are going to need your help to stop my sister. Something horrible has gone wrong with her. I can't explain it but it is like she is..." His voice caught in his throat. Natalie finished his statement for him.

"Power hungry! Your sister has become power hungry. Oh dear lord... Ethan! Whatever the Dark Orb did to your sister Carla it sounds slightly different from I have heard happened to Galen. Many of us know that Galen absorbed the orbs he possesses but from what you have said Carla/Cynder just absorbed the dark magical energy within the orb. How she managed to pull off that little feat shouldn't have been possible." Natalie said. Ethan frowned.

"I know but it did happen." He said as Crona walked over to stand next to him. Ethan glanced at her noticing that she had removed her robes. "So, you are just going to help out as yourself and not tell or show Spyro and the others that you are the future Chronicler?" Crona smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Ethan, and before you ask I have my reasons for keeping my destiny secret. My great great grandfather is still alive and doing his job. The Chronicler duty is a very important one that very few dragons are chosen for due to the fact that it usually is a lifetime responsibility. However, if the Chronicler choses to step down at some point then another dragon must be ready to step into his/her position to maintain the chain and legacy of the Chroniclers of Time/Ages. My great great grandfather's time is almost up and he knows it. He has already chosen a successor." Crona said with a grin as she glanced at Ethan. Ethan groaned.

"So you know about that little fact too?" He asked. Crona nodded. "Let me guess my mother told Oracle and Oracle told you." Crona nodded again. "Well, are you angry that I was chosen over you." She shook her head head surprising him. "Why?"

"Well, Ethan, the reason is because there is no rule against there being two Chroniclers at once. It is just a rarity for such a circumstance like that to happen. I have only heard of this happening just twice in the history of the Chronicler of Ages. The very frist Chronicler and his mate shared the duty and their was the Chronicler that was my great great grandfather's predecessor." She said glancing at Ethan as he started to open his mouth. She halted his action with a warm smile. "No, my great great grandfather didn't share his duty because his mate already had a job of her own as the Oracle of Lore." Ethan glanced in surprise at Oracle.

"So your position is the same as the Chronicler's?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Ever since the beginning of our kind there has been a Chronicler who records Dragon History and an Oracle who deals primarily with Dragon Lore and Magic. We Oracles were the ones who with the assistance of the Chroniclers of Ages and the other races created the Tomes of Ages. Those Tomes are considered very special and important to all the Races of the Multi-Realms. Many of these Tomes were either lost or hidden as time has past. The Tomes are consider to us Oracles and Chroniclers as the ultimate history and lore records and whenever we are able to recover or find a lost one we update it and add it to our vast collections of ancient tomes." She said. Natalie's expression was one of surprise at hearing all this info on the history and origin of the Tomes of Ages.

"So... you guys are the ones who came up with the idea behind the Tomes of Ages?" She asked. Oracle nodded with a warm smile. "Wow, what a surprise." She said as her beak creased in a warm grin. "Crona, if I ever again say that your future job and duty will be boring remind me of what I just learned today." Crona nodded.

"Don't worry, Natalie, I will." She said before glancing over at Ethan. "Ethan, it is time for us to go. I am sure that Spyro and his friends are going to be needing our assistance very soon." Ethan nodded as he opened a portal, bowed in respect to Oracle and then stepped through. Crona turned to look at Natalie. "Are you coming?" She asked. Natalie cocked her left eyebrow.

"Of course I am coming, Crona. I know you didn't honestly think I was going to stay behind and miss out on all of the fun." She said as her face took on the fierce warrior expression of the Skydancer Gryphon Clan. Crona grinned as she looked back at Oracle. "Oracle, if you hear from my father then tell him I'll see him soon." Oracle nodded.

"Take care of yourselves and come back safely." Oracle said. Crona nodded and started to walk through the portal but was halted as Oracle cleared her throat. "And do me a favor and tell Spyro and the others that I said, 'Hi'." Crona smiled and turned with Natalie by her side.

"Let's go." Crona said. Natalie nodded and together they both entered the portal...  
----------

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro, Ember and their friends landed the portal jumper on a hill overlooking Cynder's fortress. As the craft powered down Spyro exited out the side door and glanced around at the barren landscape. "Geez, Cynder needs to serious get someone to do some professional landscaping." Hunter and Bianca stepped out of the portal jumper behind him.

"Tell me about, buddy. This is definitely one place I wouldn't take a vacation to. Talk about glum and doom." He said. Bianca nodded in agreement as Flame and Ember joined them. Flame frowned as he sniffed the air and then coughed to clear the stench of sulfur from his nose.

"Ugh, next time I come here for any reason I will bring an air magic spell to purify the air." Flame growled as he shook his head. "Let's get this over with as quickly as possible so we can go home. This place is depressing." Ember nodded as she and Spyro started down the hill. As soon as they were down the air around them rippled as 30 apes appeared around them. Hunter rolled his eyes as he pointed his wristbows at the apes.

"Oh goody looks like we were expected!" Hunter said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Spyro chuckled. The apes growled and pointed their weapons at the group. One ape stepped forward and grinned as he looked Spyro dead in the eye.

"So you are the purple dragon." The ape said, his tone low and filled with a slight bit of a laugh. Spyro roll his eyes.

"Uh, yes, I am. Do you see any other purple dragons around here?" Spyro said. The ape general grinned as he pointed his crossbow right in Spyro's face.

"That is all I needed to know. SURRENDER! NOW AND WE PROMISE NOT TO HURT ANY OF YOU!" The general said. Spyro cocked his right eyebrow at the general.

"You are kidding right?" He asked. "Do you honestly think we are going to surrender to you and your goon squad." The ape general's smile grew wider as he showed off his sharp fangs.

"That is what I thought you would say." The general said as he gestured to his troops. "Kill them!" The apes all dived at Spyro and his friends only to discover themselves frozen. They all glanced at Spyro noticing that a powerful aura of time magic glowed around him. Spyro and his friends simply exited walked past their would-be attackers. As they left the time magic effect ended resulting in the apes all crash landing on their behinds. The ape general growled in anger and opened his mouth to speak only to get a tail slap to his head out of nowhere knocking him unconscious. His troops took off running as Ethan stared down at the unconscious general.

"That was too easy." He said, his voice a tad bit worried. The portal slammed close behind him as Crona and Natalie exited. He turned to them and they nodded. Crona took the lead.

"I agree, Ethan. Let's hurry." Crona said, her tone also one of worry. "I have a bad feeling that things are going to get a whole lot more difficult before it gets easier." Natalie and Ethan nodded in silence as the trio followed Spyro and the others down the path that would take them all to a dangerous confrontation with a now more powerful Cynder...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

The Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY'**starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the Crona sitting by a candle writing as Ethan pulls a book from a shelf to her right. Natalie enters the library and trips down the steps sliding into the ladder which sends Ethan flying over a ducking Crona's head. He lands on his head. Crona stands up and goes over to help him back up and as she does Ethan tumbles backwards into the shelf behind him knocking a ink pail off the top shelf. The pail lands all over him making Crona and Natalie burst out laughing as the camera does a close up pan shot of Ethan's embarrassed lopsided grin.

_**So the time has finally come..  
And we can't run no more..  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**I, Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time am happy to be your guide. Here is today's Vision of things to come...**

**Cynder... Cynder...  
As you rise  
Darkness will begin to fall  
And fates will be revealed**

**As battlelines continue to be drawn  
As a Ember unlocks more of her power  
And new allies come to assist  
The dark future will at last**

**Begin...**

**CYNDER RISING, PT. 2...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**  
----------------------------------------------------

**DoD Data Log:  
New Characters**

**Name:** Crona

**Species:** White Dragon (special)

**Occupation:** Studying all the wisdom of the worlds, so she can finally take over her great, great, grandfathers work as the next Cronicler.

**Breath:** None

**Powers: **Magic of all sorts. Because she hasn't got any breath weapon, she has done a lot of magic studies, and has already shown potential as a great wizard. She is a stealthy fighter as well, but she not very strong, so her fighting method leans on not getting hit, and making her opponent tired with hitting air, and using her elemental magic to hit back.

**Mother:** Ash, a Fire Dragon. She was part of the small force, lead by Ignitus during the peak of the war. But as noble and wise as she was, she could not overcome the raging forces of apes, and ended as a casualty of war.

**Father:** Kryos, an Ice Dragon. As a part of the scouting party during the war, he got seriously injured and had to stay behind the lines thereafter. Although he hated to be left behind, this was also the only reason he didn't die and thus, he was able to escape with his daughter to Avalar

**Siblings:** None.

**Background:** The little wyrmling dragon wept as she heard her mother's dying scream. There was nowhere to hide, as everything had turned in to a great, big battlefield. Suddenly a pair of large apes got through the defensive barrier of fighting adults who were desperately trying to protect what was left their young, old and injured. The large armored barbarians sprung forth and grabbed the nearest youngling by the tail. It was her friend Arcadia, and Crona could do nothing as she witnessed the ape, ripping the wyrmling apart as she screamed and her blood spilled the ground. Crona was horrified, she didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry, but she did know that she had to get out of the way – and fast.

She looked around, but couldn't see her father anywhere. She had to come up with a plan, and eventually thought about the great forest, which was not far away. She had to reach it before more apes broke the defense lines. She ran towards the great forest, in the opposite direction of the battlefield, she could not yet use her wings to fly, so she hurried on foot, as fast as her small four legs could carry her. Suddenly, when she could see the borders of the forest, a terrifying war cry sounded, not far behind her. One of the smaller apes had broken through, and started to pursue her. It gained on her very fast, and caught up with her just as they reached the first trees. It swung its huge chained weapon at her, but Crona was fast, and not an easy target to hit. She managed to avoid the deadly, crushing metal, and she quickly changed direction to try and hide from the beast. After what felt as hours of running from her enemy, the pain in her body began to take its toe. She struggled up a large tree, but this was not the end. The ape had heard her and went up to snatch her, but Crona in her pain and anger had had enough. She sat up in the tree, sticking her head down the trunk, as the ape jumped up the tree she opened her mouth and bit him as hard as she could in the throat, it gasped but could not scream as she had hit it in such way. She now carried the entire weight of her fainted enemy in her neck, and she couldn't hold it any longer. She tried to let go, but her teeth had gone stuck in the throat of the ape. Her feet started to slip when she tried to get a better grip of the tree trunk, and as Crona hit the ground, she was knocked unconscious, lying on the ground on top of her enemy.

Hours went, and neither of them moved throughout the rest of the night, but in the break of dawn, the ape started to move again. It slowly but surely woke up…the bite wound had not been serious enough to kill it, and as it got on its feet, it realized, that the wyrmling was still unconscious. It took the ape about half an hour to get on its feet, and it dragged along Crona, further into the forest. But just minutes, after it had gone, and could no longer be seen by anyone, a terrifying scream had come from it, and it would seem, that the enemy was finally silenced. But by whom you might ask?

After he had made sure, that the ape was dead, the large male dragon, picked little Crona up and laid her carefully on his back. He walked slowly, with his injured wings and tail further through the deep forest grove until he found a stony cave sided behind one of the huge waterfalls that could be found among the dens trees.

After a couple of days, she began to slowly feel her aching body again, some time went, and she started to open her eyes. She looked up, and saw a huge pair of eyes looking concerned at her. "Are you … alright my dear? ", he said, as he laid down beside her. She looked closer now, as her eyes adjusted the lighting again. It was her father, who had rescued her, and brought her to safety. "I… I think so daddy, but… it hurts… ". "Yes… I know sweetie, but it will get better – here Crona, you must eat to stay alive my little one". He leaned backwards, and grabbed the fruit he had gathered in the forest bed. Crona tried to eat, but her body, at first, struggled to sink the soft material, but she did not give up – she had to get food or else she would have died.

Many more days went, when her body tried to recover from the huge stress under which it had been under that fateful day, and she slowly but surely got on her feet. Soon, she would help her father Kryos, gather their shared food. He, on the other hand, was still badly injured, and in much pain, but he struggled to stay moving as they found more and more healing herbs and material, that would help him to recovery. He had broken booth of his wings, and had got a huge, nasty burn on his tail, when he had been pursued by fireballs through the air, and eventually crushed his wings on the ground, as he fell from high heights when he got hit. They knew that they had to get on their way; they couldn't stay at the waterfall forever. Soon, there would not be enough food to sustain them both.

"Come Crona, it is time for us to leave now", he said, as he gathered the last pieces of fruit he could find, and stashed them into baskets, that his daughter had made from the sturdy branches among them. "But father, where can we go? We can't go back now, they'll kill us! ", "we won't go back Crona, I promise. But we have to flee now, or in time, they'll find us. I know a wonderful place far from this war, where we can be safe, it's a long way to travel, but at least we won't have to think of getting attacked by those monsters."

Months passed as they moved through the different landscapes until they finally reached their destination – Avalar, in truth, a paradise for a young dragon to grow up.

Crona and her father Kryos spent many years in this paradise, until one day, Crona started to have troublesome dreams … She left her father in search of answers, the one they called the Cronicler, was said to be of her blood, and she wanted so badly, to find what was left of her family. It was along her way - on her travels, that she finally found out of her true destiny...

Crona and her backstory are owned by SkratchCat of fame and is used with her permission. Thanks, SkratchCat.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: **Here is the final episode of Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N **for 2007. Read the end of this episode for a exclusive sneak peak ahead at what new adventures lie in store for Spyro and his friends. For 2008 is the year of Spyro the Dragon. Happy Tenth Birthday, Spyro and get ready for more excitement to come...

The events of the previous episode left things in a very troubling predicament... Cynder's power took drastic leap following her absorbing the power of the Dark Orb. Now... a battle will begin that will start to open the door that will lead to a brand new world and Season 3. I bet you guys are wondering what is going to happen next. Well here is the next episode of the newest part in this newest three part Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****. saga... **

So let's continue shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...  
--------------------------

Rashelle's image appears on the screen...

**Rashelle: PREVIOUS ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.**

"Now, let's finish him!" Cailean yelled. Spyro nodded as he charged forward. As he charged forward he allowed his warrior form to grow larger until he rammed into Galen and pushed him backwards...

Into the dark swirling portal...

"NOOOooooo, I will not let any of you defeat me!" Galen growled as he dug his sharp hind claws into the rocky soil to stop himself from flying into the dark portal behind him. Spyro growled as he raised up on his hindlegs as Hunter and Caliean raced forward. Cailean and Hunter both fired off lightining arrows and magic that left Galen dazed as Spyro spun around used his tail to slap Galen in the head, knocking him backwards. Galen screamed as he felt himself get pulled into the dark portal. "Noooooooo!"

And then...

_In the end...  
We will win...  
We...  
Will...  
Win..._

He was gone...

Spyro and his friends all smiled as they watched the portal begin to close. The turned and started to head back to the temple when Galen's tail came flying out of the portal and wrapped around Spyro's throat. Spyro's eyes went wide as he was pulled back into the portal. Everyone's eyes went wide in horror as this happened. Spyro growled as a his eyes took on a reddish glow. He turned his head and glared at Galen. _'Let me go or I will kill you right now...!' _Spyro's mind roared. Galen grinned and winked at him as he let go.

_'Very well, hero. However, if I were you, I would be very careful not to lose my temper. You never know what _'might'_ happen if you do.'_ Spyro's red eyes narrowed.

_'What are you talking about you old fool!'_ Galen laughed.

_'You'll see... in time...! Now, farewell, until we meet again and yes we will meet again...'_ Galen's dark grin sent a tremble down Spyro's spine.

"Hero!" He whispered as the portal slammed shut taking him to the Void. Spyro's red eyes narrowed as he growled and shook in anger.

"Next time, Galen, I will rip your heart out." He roared. His friends behind him heard him and backed away from him in shock. Ember and Hunter were the only ones who stepped forward as Spyro glowed and return to his normal form. Ember gently touched Spyro's left shoulder.

"Spyro..." She said softly. "Are you okay." Spyro sank to his knees as he continue to tremble with rage. She noticed. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know, Ember. I don't feel so good right now. Please get away from me and let me calm down." Ember remained where she was making Spyro growl as he turned and glared at her. Ember and Hunter both gasp as they saw his eyes. They were glowing red. Hunter shook his head as he turned slightly pale.

"Oh no... Spyro... you can't give in to your anger... You must..." He didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Spyro growled and grabbed him by throat with right arm and lifted him off the ground. Ember grabbed his right arm as he began to squeeze life out Hunter.  
----------

"I saw..." She paused to swallow and keep her fear in check. "I saw a wave of darkness swallow the Dragon Realms, Avalar and ever realm one by one until nothing was left. It was as if everything... our world... time... reality... all of it just came to a complete end and while this was happening I kept hearing that horrible laughter. Then the laughter stopped as a deep growling voice said:

_"The light will fall as Darkness rises...  
For the end will come on fiery skies...  
Beware the shadows  
And be prepared...  
For the Eternal Night was only the beginning..._

_My return will soon come...  
And with my return...  
The Darkness of Oblivion shall fall upon you all..."_

Cynder shook her head and looked Ignitus in the eye. The elder fire dragon Guardian's face was creased with a look of horror which scared Cynder for she had never seen him look so totally shocked. "IGNITUS?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ignitus shook himself trying to clear the feeling of doom that had fallen on him.

"I have heard that same warning. It was years ago when you and Spyro were still dragonlings. At first I thought it was the Dark Master but as time has passed I have come to realize it is something much more powerful. I don't know what it is exactly but it feels ancient. It seems to be something from..." His voice caught in his throat as they heard another female voice speak out.

"From pre-history, Ignitus." The female said. Ignitus, Cynder and the other Guardians all looked over at the temple entrance as the Oracle entered, her blue robe swirling around her. She glanced around at each of the Guardians bowing as she did as she turn her amber colored eyes on Cynder. "Your visions do not lie, Cynder." She said, her voice calm and clear. "A great evil from the past is about to return and when it does we are all going to have to fight to survive. The Dark Master is nothing compared to what is coming." Volteer groaned.

"What is it exactly that we all are going to end up facing?" He asked.

"You know 'HIM' very well, Volteer. We all do from our pre-history studies as whelplings as we dragonlings were called ages ago. HE will return and when he does." Cynder shook her head halting the Oracle's voice.

"We will all die..." She said grimly.

"Yes, it is a possibility but there is always hope. Let's not forget your mate, Cynder and the young purple dragon, Spyro. The fact that two..."

"Three..." Cynder growled. "Forgive me for interrupting you but the Dark Master is also a purple dragon too. The first ONE in fact." The Oracle frowned and growled.

"He gave up his right to be what he was born to be ages ago! True, he was the first purple dragon, Cynder, but as we all know he is no longer purple even if still has his powers. He is totally corrupt and he wouldn't help us even if we asked him to unless he could somehow benefit and gain something from helping us." Ignitus sighed as he and the other Guardians all nodded in agreement with her. Cynder frowned.

"Your absolutely right, Oracle. The Dark Master would never help us but there might be a way..." Cynder said as she grinned. "There might be a way we can use him to our own benefit." Terrador's left eyebrow raised in surprise.

"How do you suggest we pull off this trick?" He asked. Cynder chuckled darkly.

"We get in touch with one of our old friends to help us carry out the scheme." She said. Ignitus grinned.

"You are talking about Talzar the Guardian of the Void. The only dragon that is older then the Chronicler and the one who helped the elders of the past imprison the Dark Master in Convexity ages ago." Cynder nodded.

"Exactly, Ignitus. I am sure he would be more then happy to help us again. Besides he owes both me and Spyro a favor for saving him." Cyril cleared his throat getting Cynder's attention.

"Your plan is a good one but it has one major flaw." He said. Cynder groaned.

"I know, Cyril, finding him is the problem. He is harder to find then a light gem shard hidden in the desert sands of the Endless Desert on Avalor." Volteer nodded.

"Exactly, Cynder, but we'll find him somehow. After all he may know a way to get in touch with Spyro. We are going to need his help also if this plan of yours is going to work." They all nodded.

"Well, let's get started..." Cynder said.  
----------------------------------------

Cynder stepped through the portal and instead of returning directly to the Dark Master's fortress she ended up in the Dragon Temple. _'What the...?'_ She thought as she looked around at her old home. "How did I..."

"...Get here. I brought you here, daughter." Cynder's eyes narrowed as her face creased in an slightly angry snarl as she turned and glared up into the green eyes of her mother. The elder Cynder looked down at her daughter and sighed. "We need to talk, Carla."

"I am not Carla anymore, mother. I am Cynder now and I don't have time to talk. My master is waiting for me to report back to him." The elder Cynder lowered her head down to her daughter's eye level.

"I know you don't want to be his slave. I can see that truth in your eyes. Stay here and we will figure out what to do about the Dark Master together. You don't have to go through what I went through if you don't want to. You, unlike me, have a choice." Cynder/Carla's angry look vanished as she looked into her mother's eyes. She sighed as she shook her head and stepped back just as Ignitus and the other Guardians entered the chamber. She looked up at each of them and lowered her head.

"I am sorry, mother... everyone, but there is nothing any of you can do to help me. This is a problem I am going to have to deal with on my own." She looked back up into her mother's eyes. "I know you love me and want what's best for me but you have to also realize that the Dark Master will never let me go. I am too valuable to him like you once were."

"But I don't want to see you get hurt, daughter. I couldn't bear to watch you get hurt. We both know how dangerous the Dark Master is." Cynder nodded in total agreement with her mother.

"Yes, we both do know and it is precisely because of this knowledge that I must continue to be his slave..." She winked as a small smile appeared on her face making her mother cock an eyebrow. "At least for now, mother. I don't intend to stay with him forever." Ignitus lowered his head to glance into her eyes.

"Are you sure about what you are doing, young one. I don't want you, Spyro's daughter, to come to any harm." Cynder nodded.

"I am sure, Ignitus. I will be okay." She looked back over at her mother. "If you see father, mother, tell him..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Tell him that I am sorry for what I said to him years ago when I ran away. I know he was just worried about me. Oh, and tell Ethan that I said 'hi'." A portal opened behind her. She turned and walked towards it pausing briefly to look back over her shoulder at her mother and the other Guardians. "I will be back. I promise but until then... take care of each other. I love you all." She then turned and entered the portal as it vanished taking her to her original destination...

Ignitus and the other Guardians glance over at each other before looking at Carla's crestfallen mother. "She will be back." Ignitus whispered. "I know she will." Cynder glanced over at him and nodded.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know something about my daughter's possible future. What is it?" She asked.

"Carla's future will be filled with many difficult challenges that will test her resolve and her inner strength. The path she is choosing to walk is a dangerous one. I don't know how it will all play out but she will fulfill her destiny." Cynder cocked her left eyebrow.

"What is her destiny?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I do not know due to the fact that a great dark power has been causing the books to stop recording history. It is truly disturbing and I fear that this is only the first sign of much more trouble that is to come. However...," He said sadly, as a tear rolled down his left cheek. "I know my time will soon come to an end." He looked over at beaten and worn book. Cynder looked over at the book.

"Let me guess, that book is yours." She said.

"Yes, and there are not many pages left. I thank the ancestors for allowing me to live to see the ages pass but I fear that I may not live to see the end of this new dark era that is rapidly approaching." He said as he looked at her. "Your son, Cynder, will be the one. I can see no other dragon that is worthy to be my successor. He is wise and strong and I see much of myself in him when I was young. He will be a great Chonicler one day when my time here comes to an end." Cynder nodded.

"But what about a family. From what I know about the role of the Dragon Choniclers like most Guardians is that having a family is not always an easy matter to deal with. I have never heard you talk about having a mate or children." He grinned as wistful look crossed his face.

"I had a mate, Cynder, she was loving and she was wise."

"Who was she?" Cynder asked.

"She was Oracle of Ages..." Cynder gasped.

"You mean you and the previous Oracle were lovers?" He nodded.

"Yes, we were and she had a fiery spirit." He said, as his face creased in sadness. "I miss her."

"What happened to her?"

"She died..." He said softly as laid his head down on the floor. Cynder realized that it hurt him to talk about his deceased mate.

"I am sorry for bring up such a painful subject." She said. The Chronicler smiled.

"It's okay. I am just glad I got the chance to be a father. I will forever be proud of my son and daughter even though they are no longer alive. They did many good things during their long lives. And their children also have made me proud." He said. "I am sure you and Spyro have met one of my children at some point." Cynder's face creased in thoughtful one before she smiled.

"I believe we have." She said. He nodded.

Crona's image appears briefly...  
-----------------------------------

"That is what I thought you would say." The general said as he gestured to his troops. "Kill them!" The apes all dived at Spyro and his friends only to discover themselves frozen. They all glanced at Spyro noticing that a powerful aura of time magic glowed around him. Spyro and his friends simply exited by walking past their would-be attackers. As they left the time magic effect ended resulting in the apes all crash landing on their behinds. The ape general growled in anger and opened his mouth to speak only to get a tail slap to his head out of nowhere knocking him unconscious. His troops took off running as Ethan stared down at the unconscious general.

"That was too easy." He said, his voice a tad bit worried. The portal slammed close behind him as Crona and Natalie exited. He turned to them and they nodded. Crona took the lead.

"I agree, Ethan. Let's hurry." Crona said, her tone also one of worry. "I have a bad feeling that things are going to get a whole lot more difficult before they get any easier." Natalie and Ethan nodded in silence as the trio followed Spyro and the others down the path that would take them all to a dangerous confrontation with a now more powerful Cynder...

**AND NOW...**

**THE CYNDER RISING SAGA CONTINUES...**  
---------

**Outer Realm - Void**

A large portal opens in the swirling dark sky that hovers above the rocky summit of Mt. Za - Home of the ancient Guardian Talzar. The portal flashes as six adult dragons fly through. The portal closes as the six dragons land on the flat rocky top of the large ancient mountain. The six dragons all look around as the ground begins to shake as a the air in front of them ripples and then vanishes revealing a large doorway that opens onto a beautiful garden. The dragons walk through the doorway and as they do the portal closes behind them.

"Whoa," Cynder says, as she looks around the ancient garden, "I never realized that this place existed." The Chronicler smiled.

"The reason why you never knew about this place is because very few dragons have ever been here." He said. Cynder cocked her left eyebrow.

"But obviously you have been here, Chronicler." She said. He nodded. "How long ago were you here." The Chronicler chuckled.

"The last time I came here I was very young and still in training to become Chronicler. Talzar had invited me and a few of the other younger dragons to teach us some of the ancient knowledge." Cyril nodded as he looked around with a look of wonder.

"I have always wondered about Talzar. Chronicler, if you don't mind me asking, how well do you know him?" The Chronicler glanced over his shoulder at Cyril.

"I have known him for a long time. He is known as an Ancient Dragon. There aren't that many of the ancient breed left alive today. Most of them have either moved on to places like this to retire or have chosen to become Ascendant Celestial Dragons and serve as Celestial Guardians for all of us. They all live in a higher realm known as the Celestial Realm which is unaccessible by us normal dragons." He said in lecturing tone. Cyril nodded.

"Well, if Talzar is an Ancient Dragon then why has he not chosen to become an Ascendant Celestial Dragon? I mean if he did that then he would become literally immortal and never die." As soon as Cyril said this a loud rumbling voice was heard above them.

"For your information, young Guardian of Ice, being a Celestial Dragon is more trouble then it is worth. I chose not to become one because I don't feel like be stuck with anymore responsibilities then I already have." The voice said. The six dragons glanced up and gasped at the huge regal male ancient gold dragon that sat on a large rocky pillar. His pose was one of confidence and great stature as his gold scales glowed with the large amount of magical energy he contained within. He grinned at the surprised expressions on the faces of five of the six dragons.

"Is that...?" Cyril said as his eyes and mouth opened wide. The Chronicler chuckled.

"Yes, Cyril, that is him." The Chronicler said before glancing around at the others. "Everyone, may I introduce you to Lord Talzar the Ancient, Guardian of the Void." They all bowed as Talzar glanced down at Chronicler and chuckled in a warm and very deep rumbling tone that sent vibrations through the earth.

"Well... well... well..." Talzar rumbled, his tone warm and happy. "If it isn't my old friend." He laughed. "You surprise me, Chronicler, I knew you guys were long lived but... GEEZ, I never thought you would still be doing your job after all this time! Aren't you overdue for a retirement, you old dragon...? What's wrong can't find a dragon who wants to be your replacement. I knew your job was boring but I never thought it would be that boring... Ha ha ha." He said making the Chronicler groan as Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador all grinned.

"You are one to talk..!" Chronicler laughed. "I KNOW I AM OLD BUT YOU... ARE SO OLD YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A CHILD IN COMPARISON. I mean how old are you now...?" Talzar laughed.

"Hmm... I think I lost count at 20.000 years old and that was when you were just a knee high, wet behind the horns whelpling visiting me with your teacher and group of friends the first time." He smiled as he said that and watched the other dragon's eyes go wide in shock.

"Geez!" Volteer said, as he glanced up at Talzar and then back Chronicler. "You really are older then dust, Chronicler." The Chronicler glanced at him and smiled.

"Look who's talking, Volteer old boy. You aren't exactly that young either!" Chronicler sneered, his tone playful. Volteer opened his mouth to respond and closed it as he realized that what he had just said was true making him grin with embarrassment.

"Touche', Chronicler... touche'" He said, with a slight chuckle. Cynder and the others just rolled their eyes as Cynder stepped forward.

"I am sorry to ruin such a joyous meeting and in the cause of the Chronicler..." Cynder said, as she gestured over at him, "... a reunion but I am sure you know why we have come." Talzar sighed as he lowered his massive horned head down to Cynder's eye level locking his glowing blue eyes with her green eyes.

"Yes, Lady Cynder, I am aware of why you all have come here." He said, his tone sad. "However, I am afraid I am going to have to refuse." Cynder stepped slightly back in shock before her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"May I ask why you would refuse to help us." She said, her tone straining to remain neutral. Talzar raised his head and raised his large body upwards to sit on his haunches.

"My dear Cynder, the reason I refuse is because I am too old. I maybe powerful in magic and body but I am unable to leave this place unless I chose to become an Ascendant Dragon and sever my ties to the mortal realms. The reason is because my energy is the only thing that keeps this place alive. I am linked to this realm and it to me. If I were to return to the Dragon Temple I would die and it would die unleashing some ancient evils back into the other realms. Evils, I fear, that present day dragons are not powerful enough to deal with." Cynder's expression changed to one of puzzlement.

"I still don't quite understand everything. You mean to say that this realm was created by your magic and that it would cease to exist if you left it?" She asked. He nodded, his expression very solemn. "Then what are we going to do about the Dark Master and my..." He raised his left paw halting her as his face took on a look of worry.

"Your daughter, Carla, has been infected by the power of the Ancient Dark Orbs." He said. Cynder gasped and so did the other Guardians. "I am sorry."

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"It happened very recently, Cynder." said a familiar female voice behind the group. They all turned to look at Rashelle and her escort, Tenos the Phoenix Lord. Talzar looked Rashelle and Tenos in the eye.

"If has been a long time sense we last met, Rashelle." He said before looking over at her companion. "Tenos, I am sorry about Sila. She was a good friend." Tenos' beak creased in a frown as his eyes narrowed.

"She isn't dead yet, Lord Talzar. She is way too tough to die. In fact, our healers are currently tending to her wounds but that is not why we are here. You are aware of the rising danger... Aren't you?!" Talzar nodded.

"Yes, I am, Tenos and I was praying to the ancestors that 'HE' would never awaken to bring the realms to possible ruin." He shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, due to fools like Lord Galen and the Dark Master the delicate balance is being greatly upset and it is that upset that is causing the problem that is waking 'HIM' up." Rashelle nodded.

"You know who 'HE' is?" She said, making her statement a question. He nodded. "Then tell those of us who don't know so that we can try and figure out how to deal with the growing crisis we all now face." Cynder and the four Guardians turned to look back up at Talzar as the Ancient Dragon sighed.

"'HE' is known as the 'GREAT DESTROYER', 'DARKNESS INCARNATE' and many other horrible titles that have long since faded into the sands of history and pre-history. However, 'HIS' true name is known very well to us Ancient Dragons and those of us who are old enough to remember the legends and stories about 'HIM'. 'HE' is known as the 'DOOM DRAGON'!" As soon as he said that there was a silence so thick that you could have heard a pin drop. Ignitus's horrified voice was the one that broke the silence...

"MAY THE ANCESTORS PROTECT US...!"

The screen faded to black...

_**"The Seasons of Change has finally come..."**_  
- Crona

New Images of Spyro and his friends appear on the screen one by one as the camera does closeups to their faces. Crona and Natalie also appear next to Flame and Cailean.

**_"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
_**  
Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flies along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, a portal jumper lands behind Spyro and company. Tobin and Amanda exit the jumper as Hunter and the others turn and gasp in shock as a series of dark portals start opening in the sky above them.

New updated version of the song **"BATTLE ON"** begins playing

**_"When the darkness falls...,  
We must be strong,  
Hold on...,  
Don't give up...  
The time has come to carry on...,  
For we must battle on to a new day, (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
We stand our ground because theres no way we're backing down now.  
We stand for hope and the light...  
_**  
Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror. As fireballs begin to rain down from those portals hitting homes and destroying everything they come into contact with. Nestor's face creases in a frown as the sky turns blood red.

_**"Hear my heart screaming out...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"The time has finally come...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

**_"And there is no looking back..._**

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"To yesterday...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

**_"Battle On..._**

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find reason why this is happening..."  
_**  
"To survive we must stand and fight  
We can't be afraid no more...  
We must stand and fight  
To protect those we love  
The time has come...  
To battle on to a new day..."  
**_  
Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate and the future of many worlds...  
Are in our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more,,,  
The time has come  
The Chaos War has begun..."  
**_  
Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.  
**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."  
**  
_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
We must survive.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world  
**_  
Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

Screen flashes white...

**_"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."  
_**  
Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as not only Cynder and a mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appears in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current appearances Season Two. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear among Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of what first looked like a dragon but now appears to be something else casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

"Together... we stand!" Spyro yelled.

The screen flashes and fades to black...  
**_  
"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N... (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."_**

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..." As he says these words the wall explodes behind him as the same black phoenix enters and glares at him his eyes burning with intense anger.

"I will make you and the others who made me like this pay. Your time is up, old one!" Siruis frowned as lowered his head sadly.

"You are right, young one, I failed you. The project we conducted was a mistake and if you think killing me will undo it then you are wrong. What sins have been committed can't be undone but their is a chance they can be healed with time."

"SPARE ME YOUR NONSENSE!" The young dark phoenix hissed as his red eyes narrowed as he charged forward...  
------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 10: Cynder Rising, Part 2 of 3 -**

**Meanwhile...**

Just before Spyro and the others entered the dark fortress they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and came face to face with Ethan and two of his companions that none of them had ever seen before.

"Ethan." Spyro said as he walked over to stand before him. "It is good to see you but... " He turned to glance at the white dragoness and blue gryphoness. "Who are you guys?" The white dragoness smiled and stepped forward.

"Greetings, Dragon of Destiny, I am Crona and this is my friend, Natalie. We have come not only to offer you some assistance but to warn you. Cynder knows we are..." Crona's speech was cut off as portal opened below their feet and they fell screaming through as the portal flashed and slammed shut with the sound of thunder as Cynder's laughter is heard as a ghostly face of Cynder appeared briefly.  
--------

**Later...**

Spyro and his friends groan as they slowly opened their eyes and looked around. "Did anyone get the number of the portal jumper that ran over us." Flame groaned.

"Noooo!" Everyone groaned.

"I thought so." Flame growled as he felt a dark presence that made him gasp. The feeling made him glance in front of them and then he glanced up. His eyes went wide in shock.

"I wonder where Cynder is. She has to be here somewhere." Ember says as she slowly pulled herself up to her feet.

"I wonder myself..." Spyro says before turning to look over at his brother. He notices that Flame's expression is one frozen shock. "What is it Flame?" Flame gestures upwards. Spyro looks in the direction his brother points and as he does his eyes go wide as he sees a large platform where a massive black dragoness lays resting with her eyes wide open staring down at them all with a dark grin on her face.

"Welcome to my home!" She snarled, her tone a dark chuckle.

The camera does a close-up of Hunter's face as the picture fades to black. "OH CRAP...!" He says...

**TO BE CONCLUDED...  
JANUARY 10th, 2008... **

New Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY'**starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the Crona sitting by a candle writing as Ethan pulls a book from a shelf to her right. Natalie enters the library and trips down the steps sliding into the ladder which sends Ethan flying over a ducking Crona's head. He lands on his head. Crona stands up and goes over to help him back up and as she does Ethan tumbles backwards into the shelf behind him knocking a ink pail off the top shelf. The pail lands all over him making Crona and Natalie burst out laughing as the camera does a close up pan shot of Ethan's embarrassed lopsided grin.

_**So the time has finally come..  
And we can't run no more..  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**I, Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time am happy to be your guide. Here is today's Vision of things to come...**

**The soul of a Black Dragon...**

**  
The hearts of Heroes...**

**  
And a destiny that unites them all...  
In the end...  
Nothing...  
Will...  
Ever...  
Be...  
The...  
Same...  
Ever...  
Again...**

**  
The road to Battleground awaits...**

**  
CYNDER RISING, PT. 3...**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**  
----------------------------------------------------

**And now...**

_**Images of Spyro and his friends standing together with Crona, Natalie, Ethan and Cynder by their side as they all gasp open mouthed at a dark shadow that slowly begins to cover them all.**_

**Here is another exclusive sneak peak at what the future holds for Spyro and his friends as the DRAGON OF DESTINY saga heats up and heads into the remaining 16 episodes of the current 2nd season and into the exciting upcoming 2008 3rd season...**

**S-P-Y-R-O:  
DRAGON OF DESTINY:  
B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D**

_**The screen flashes as Ember and Cynder face off and then fades to black... "I have come to join you in your battle against the DOOM DRAGON and my former master." Cynder says. Ember growls at her and then grabs her spinning around to slam her into the wall behind her so hard that she caves it in partially. **_

_**"If you are lying to us then I swear I will kill you!" Ember growls, her fangs gritted as her nostrils flare releasing a billowing cloud of smoke. Cynder looks into Ember's eyes and realizes she is dead serious. "Do you understand!" Cynder glares at her and nods. The screen fades out again.**_

_**"The energy you absorbed from Dark Orb, Carla is changing you. If we don't find a way to remove it you will take you over completely." Cynder said sadly as she looked down at her daughter. Carla looked up into her mother's eyes, tears in her own.**_

_**"What am I going to do!" She cried as she pulled into a warm hug by her mother.**_

_**"We'll find a way to cure you. I know we will..." Cynder said as she just held her daughter and comforted her as best she could. The screen fades to black.**_

_**Another scene appears where Spyro is seen fighting against a black phoenix as rain falls around them. The phoenix charges forward as Spyro vanishes and then reappears behind the phoenix. The phoenix grins and ducks Spyro's attack from behind. The phoenix spins around as Spyro face creases in surprise as he is kicked threw the air and into rock wall hitting it so hard that the surface cracks. Spyro looks at the phoenix as the phoenix does a 'come get me' gesture. Spyro slowly makes his way back to the phoenix and in then the fight resumes in a series of quick combination of attacks with their blades, feet and paws.**_

_**"You are destined to die." The phoenix hisses as he and Spyro pace around each other. Spyro smiles as he charges forward to attack. The phoenix chuckles and ducks only to find himself in neck hold. "HOW?!"**_

_**"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Spyro growled. The screen blacks out again. The next scene shows Hunter holding a lifeless Bianca in his arms.**_

_**"No.. no... nooooo!" He screams as he shakes her. "Bianca, open your eyes. Don't leave me alone." He sobs as Donovan and the other Celestial Dragons all glance down at them in silence. Hunter glares up at Donovan. "It is all YOUR FAULT!" He growls, his eyes glowing red as he slowly lowers Bianca's head to the floor and then stands. Donovan backs away as Hunter paces toward him as aura of red magical energy surrounded him. "I told you... I WARNED YOU IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENED LIKE THIS I WOULD MAKE YOU SUFFER!"**_

_**"Calm yourself, Hunter." Donovan said. "I know you are angry but don't do something you know you will later regret doing."**_

_**"SHUT UP!" Hunter growled as he charged forward and tackled the elder dragon to the floor. "You let this horrible thing happen to my love and now you must pay." Hunter began to transform. The screen goes dark...**_

_**The screen flashes as Crona blows the door open and enters the Chroniclers library to find it partially destroyed. Her eyes go wide in horror before she looked around. "Great, Great Grandfather... where are you?!" She cries as Natalie enters behind her with Ethan in tow. His eyes go wide in shock at the level of destruction around them.**_

_**"Oh my god...!" Ethan gasps. "Who did this?!" They all hear a low groan of pain and turn to see where that groan came from to find the Chronicler lying bruised, bloody and battered on the floor among many ripped pages from his book collection. Crona rushes over to him and kneels down, tears in her eyes.**_

_**"Great, Great Grandfather...!" She sobbed as she laid her head on his chest. "Can you hear me?"**_

_**"Crona..." He gasped, in a wheezing tone as he slowly opens his bloodshot eyes as he tried to look at her. "Crona, my dear, you are not safe here! You must leave before he returns."**_

_**"Who did this to you?!" She asked, her voice one continuous sob. Dark laughter filled the chamber as black male dragon entered the chamber. He smiles as sees the youngsters.**_

_**"That would be me..." He growled, his eyes glowing with madness. Crona glared at him as.**_

_**"I should have known it was you, Dark Master! WHY?!" She growled. The Dark Master laughed.**_

_**"Because, Crona, my dear, your great, great grandfather betrayed me and let me be imprisoned in Convexity ages ago. I swore to him that one day I would make him pay and now I will. Stand aside or you will die with him." Crona's face took on a dark look made the Dark Master take a slight step back.**_

_**"You heartless snake..." She hissed. "I would never abandon a family member in their time of need. So do us all a favor and take your selfish ass and go to hell. I say this because there is no way in hell I am going to let you kill my great, great grandfather! You monster...!" The Dark Master's eyes narrowed as he growled.**_

_**"Big mistake... I thought you were smarter but I guess you aren't. Pity... It would seem that today will be the day that the line of Chroniclers of Ages comes to an end..."**_

_**"I don't think so!" Crona roared and quickly unleashed a wave of ice daggers that flew across the room and into the Dark Master chest sending him, in a surprised wordless roar of pain, flying thru the wall and out into the open chamber outside the Chronicler's inner chamber. He landed on his back with ice dagger sticking out of his chest. He growled in pain as he pulled them out slowly so that his wounds could heal. He then slowly stood back up and glared into Crona's angry eyes staring back at him across the distance that separated them.**_

_**"You little bi..." He started to say only to get K'Oed upside the head by a giant slab of ice that looked like a boulder that fell on him from the ceiling about him. Ethan and Natalie looked at her as Crona took a deep breath.**_

_**"He deserved that..." She hissed, her tone angry as she walked back over to the Chronicler. "Come on, Ethan and Natalie. Let's go."**_

_**A portal under them opened. As they slowly descended into the portal the Chronicler asked, "Crona, what about what remains of my books." Crona smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.**_

_**"Shh, great, great grandfather, don't worry. Everything is going to okay." The Chronicler nodded his head slowly before closing his eyes. The screen goes black and as it fades back one last time into color we see Ethan hugging a crying Crona as they recieve the news that he has slipped into a deep coma...**_

_**The screen fades out and only Crona's sobs are heard.**_

_**Red eyes blink on the screen briefly and then close...**_

_**"I...  
aM...  
aWaKe..."**_

**The Saga Returns...  
January 10th, 2008.**


	11. Chapter 11

As the Adventure Continues... Spyro and his old and new friends have come face to face with a much more powerful Cynder. How will this play out...? Well get ready for the answer to that question. Here it is... the final shocking episode in the Cynder Rising Saga of **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** So let's begin shall we... But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**Hunter: PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N**

"Your daughter, Carla, has been infected by the power of one of the Ancient Dark Orbs." He said. Cynder gasped and so did the other Guardians.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"It happened very recently, Cynder." said a familiar female voice behind the group. They all turned to look at Rashelle and her escort, Tenos the Phoenix Lord. Talzar looked Rashelle and Tenos in the eye.

"It has been a long time since we last met, Rashelle." He said before looking over at her companion. "Tenos, I am sorry about Sila. She was a good friend." Tenos' beak creased in a frown as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't speak of her in past tense, Lord Talzar." Tenos said, his tone slightly angry before he took a deep breath calmed down. "Sorry about that, Talzar, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Its okay, Tenos, I understand how you feel. So how is she doing?" He asked. Tenos' beak rose slightly into half grin.

"She isn't dead yet and I am happy she isn't. Our healers are tending to her wounds but I have am optimistic that she will pull through. She has always been strong and tough as they come." He paused as he changed the subject. "But that is not why we are here. You are aware of the rising danger...? Aren't you?!" Talzar nodded.

"Yes, I am, Tenos and I was praying to the ancestors that 'HE' would never awaken to bring the realms to possible ruin." He shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, due to fools like Lord Galen and the Dark Master the delicate balance is being greatly upset and it is that upset that is causing the problem that is waking 'HIM' up." Rashelle nodded.

"You know who 'HE' is?" She said, making her statement a question. He nodded. "Then tell those of us who don't know so that we can try and figure out how to deal with the problems we all now face." Cynder and the four Guardians turned to look back up at Talzar as the Ancient Dragon sighed.

"'HE' is known as the 'GREAT DESTROYER', 'DARKNESS INCARNATE' and many other horrible titles that have long faded into the sands of history and pre-history. However, 'HIS' true name is known very well to us Ancient Dragons and those of us who are old enough to remember the legends and stories about 'HIM'. 'HE' is known as the 'DOOM DRAGON'!" As soon as he said that there was a silence so thick that you could have heard a pin drop. Ignitus's horrified voice was the one that broke the silence...

"MAY THE ANCESTORS PROTECT US...!"  
---------------------------------------------------

Just before Spyro and the others entered the dark fortress they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and came face to face with Ethan and two of his companions that none of them had ever seen before.

"Ethan." Spyro said as he walked over to stand before him. "It is good to see you but... " He turned to glance at the white dragoness and blue gryphoness. "Who are you guys?" The white dragoness smiled and stepped forward.

"Greetings, Dragon of Destiny, I am Crona and this is my friend, Natalie. We have come not only to offer you some assistance but to warn you. Cynder knows we are..." Crona's speech was cut off as portal opened below their feet and they fell screaming through as the portal flashed and slammed shut with the sound of thunder as Cynder's laughter is heard as a ghostly face of Cynder appeared briefly.  
--------

Spyro and his friends groan as they slowly opened their eyes and looked around. "Did anyone get the number of the portal jumper that ran over us." Flame groaned.

"Noooo!" Everyone groaned.

"I thought so." Flame growled as he felt a dark prescence that made him gasp. The feeling made him glance in front of them and then he glanced up. His eyes went wide in shock.

"I wonder where Cynder is. She has to be here somewhere." Ember says as she slowly pulled herself up to her feet.

"I wonder myself..." Spyro says before turning to look over at his brother. He notices that Flame's expression is one of frozen shock. "What is it Flame?" Flame gestures upwards. Spyro looks in the direction his brother points and as he does his eyes go wide as he sees a large platform where a massive black dragoness lays resting with her eyes wide open staring down at them all with a dark grin on her face.

"Why... hello! Welcome to my home!" She snarled, her tone a dark chuckle.

The camera does a close-up of Hunter's face as the picture fades to black. "OH CRAP...!" He says...

**AND NOW THE CONCLUSION...**  
-------------------------------------------

"How long have you known we were here?" Hunter growled as he and his friends backed up. Cynder chuckled as she stood up and stretched as she glared down at the gathered group with a dark grin on her face.

"Spare me, cat." Cynder says as she yawned. "I have been aware of all of you sense your arrived in your Vanguard transport craft." Cynder raised herself up on her hindlegs and flapped her large wings as she jumped and slowly glided down to the floor level. As she landed her body shrunk down to Spyro and Ember's size.

"I know why you have come." She says with a grin. Ember steps forward. "Well sense you do know why we are here then that will save us a lot of time. Hand over the dark orb you have."

Cynder crossed her arms over her chest. "What do I get in return if I decide to trade?" She asks.

"A promise we want kick your ass!" Elora yelled.

Cynder frowned as she made a gestured with her right paw throwing a ball of dark energy at Elora. Elora jumped to the side as the ball destroys the spot where she had just stood throwing Spyro and the others off their feet from the shockwave. "Wrong answer!"

"What do you want, Cynder?" Hunter groaned as he and the others stood back up slowly. Crona stepped forward and turned her back to Cynder.

"Wait up, Hunter. Something is wrong," She said. "Something about Cynder seems a tad bit off." Crona looked over at Ember. "Ember, do you and Spyro sense anything strange about Cynder?" Spyro and Ember looked at each other and then back Crona nodding slightly.

"She seems different somehow... more powerful... stronger... oh no." Ember said. Crona nodded. Spyro growled as he stepped forward to glare Cynder in the eye.

"Cynder, where is the Dark Orb?" Spyro asked. Cynder rubbed her jaw gently with a single talon as she gave Spyro a bored look.

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you hand yourself over to me." She said.

"Me? Why?" Spyro asked.

"You will see, Spyro, trust me!" Cynder said as her face again creased in a malicious grin.

"No way!" Ember said as she growled at Cynder. "If you want Spyro then you have to go thru all of us first to get him." Crona glanced over at Natalie and Ethan and frowned.

Natalie walked forward and whispered, "Calm down, Ember, we'll get out of this somehow." Ember gritted her teeth and nodded slowly.

Cynder glances around at the gathered group and groans. "But you guys outnumber me ten to one. It is so unfair." Cynder then laughed. "But if it was fair then it wouldn't be fun... Now would it?"

"You are crazy!" Bianca yelled. "There is no way you can beat..." Cynder vanished and appeared right in front of her and Hunter.

"You were saying, bunny!" Cynder grabbed Bianca by the throat and tossed her away like one would toss trash in a garbage can. "Next!"

Hunter growled as he and Elora began to swing and kick at Cynder. Cynder ducked and dodged their attacks in a blur of speed. "Oh Crap," Crona growled softly as she quickly stepped forward just as Cynder was about to give both Hunter and Elora each a new windpipe to breath from. She quickly grabbed them both, pushed them down to the floor and in blur of speed head butted Cynder in the chest sending her flying across the chamber and thru one of dark gem walls. Hunter and Elora looked at Crona wide eyed.

"Thanks, Crona." Hunter said. "Was she using...?" Crona nodded.

"Dragon Time, yes, Hunter, she was and if I hadn't acted when I did you both would have been dead. She was trying to behead both of you and she would have succeeded. Her mastery of Dragon Time is impressive but it still needs to be refined. She needs to learn how to use it properly..." Crona didn't get the chance to finish her statement for at that moment Cynder reappeared in a blur of speed and grabbed her by the throat. Cynder picked her up off the floor with her right paw, her eyes glowing with anger.

"I don't think we have met. Who the hell are you you?" Cynder growled. The Crona in Cynder's paws flickered and then vanished. Cynder's eyes went wide as she felt a claw tap her on the back. She turned and got tail slapped in the head.

"My name is Crona, Cynder or should I call you Carla. Your brother is worried about you and I bet your mother is too. Why don't you do the smart thing and stop serving the Dark Master. If you continue to serve him then I am afraid that at some point in the near future you will find yourself in a situation that will result in your possible death. He is using you for his own goals. He doesn't care about you, Carla. He used your mother once upon a time and if not for the courage of your father you and Ethan would have never been born." Cynder growled in anger and quickly, in blur of Dragon Time accelerated speed, swiped her right clawed paw at Crona. Crona caught her paw surprising her.

"How...?" She asked. Crona smiled.

"My great, great grandfather taught me years ago how to counter another dragon who was able to use the Dragon Time ability. It is rare now days to see the ability in dragons. I thought, other them myself, that only Spyro had the ability since he is a purple dragon. I guess you inherited your ability from your father, the first Spyro." Cynder nodded.

"So you are the Chroniclers great, great grand daughter. How interesting... Isn't it '_master'_." Cynder smiled as she said _'master'_ making Crona frown as she quickly backed away from Cynder.

"SPYRO, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE... **RIGHT NOW!**" Crona yelled as she began to use her magic to open a portal. Her portal appeared but suddenly flashed and vanished as a magic spell became active locking down any exit portal access. Crona frowned as she glared at Cynder as the black dragoness' body began to glow and as this happened portals started appearing all around them. Apes exited the portals and quickly surrounded Crona, Spyro and everyone else. Crona growled. "Damit, it was a trap all along!"

"Of course it was, Crona. Do you honestly think you could have gotten this far if it wasn't." Cynder laughed as she shook her head and Crona gritted her teeth. "I can't believe you... YOU the great, great grand daughter to the legendary Chronicler of Ages would be so totally stupid and fall for what was such an obvious trap."

"What is your game, Cynder." Ember growled. Cynder smiled as a huge portal appeared behind her.

"You'll see soon enough, Ember!" She snarled as she stepped to the right side of the portal. Spyro and everyone else frowned at the appearance of the portal.

"This can't be a good sign." Flame groaned. Hunter nodded in agreement. Spyro and his friends all kept their eyes locked on the portal as a large black paw exited the portal followed by a doubled horn black head with glowing white eyes that sent a chill down the spines of Crona and everyone else.

"Let me guess, you summoned the Dark Master to come here and deal with us." Crona snarled. Cynder just smiled as the black dragon finished exiting the portal.

"Not quite." She said with a bit of chuckle that made Spyro and his friends uncomfortable. "My love it is time to spring the surprise."

"What?" Ethan said. As soon as those words left Ethan's mouth the black male dragon flashed and shrunk, to the surprise of everyone, except Cynder, down to the same size as Cynder. He calmly walked over and nuzzled Cynder.

"I got you message. Well done, my love." He said as he turned his glowing eyes to at Spyro. "Our master will be pleased." He walked over to stand directly in front of Spyro. "Well, look who decided to drop by for a visit. Hello, Spyro. It is so nice to finally meet in person." He said with a dark chuckled. Spyro's eyes narrowed as Ember and everyone else gritted their teeth.

"Who the hell are you? I have never seen you before." Spyro growled. The black male dragon smiled as he stepped a little closer to Spyro.

"Are... you... sure, Spyro." He said slowly as if he was talking to stupid child who was too young to understand what he was being told. Spyro's eyes went slightly wide as he took a slight step back, a look of horror on his face as he looked over at Cynder who gave him a sinister grin.

"NO... no no no, it can't be! This is impossible!" Spyro said. Ember and the others all looked at the black dragon and as they did something about his face and the way he smiled made them all realize who this dragon was. Ember shook her head while Hunter growled as he glared over at Cynder.

"What have you done? How did you...?!" He growled. Cynder raised a familiar gem that made everyone except Crona and Natalie gasp.

"Remember this little gem. Galen gave it to me and told me it would help me when I needed it. Well it came in real handed in the Celestial Temple." Cynder said as she walked up and laid her head on the black male dragon's right shoulder. She raised her head and gave Ember a dark glare. "You have your mate and now I have mine. It is only fair that if I can't have your Spyro then I find my own." She said before she laughed. The black male dragon's smile grew into a fang bared one.

"Yes, Spyro, I am you! Surprise... ha ha ha ha! I am Shandu but you can call me Dark Spyro." He said. Spyro's expression took on pained look as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. Dark Spyro gestured to the gathered apes. "Kill them."

The screen fades to black...  
------------------------------

_**"The Seasons of Change have finally come..."**_  
- Crona

New Images of Spyro and his friends appear on the screen one by one as the camera does closeups to their faces. Crona and Natalie also appear next to Flame and Cailean.

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
**_  
Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, a portal jumper lands behind Spyro and company. Tobin and Amanda exit the jumper as Hunter and the others turn and gasp in shock as a series of dark portals start opening in the sky above them.

New updated version of the song **"BATTLE ON"** begins playing

_**"When the darkness falls...,  
We must be strong,  
Hold on...,  
Don't give up...  
The time has come to carry on...,  
For we must battle on to a new day, (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
We stand our ground because theres no way we're backing down now.  
We stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror. As fireballs begin to rain down from those portals hitting homes and destroying everything they come into contact with. Nestor's face creases in a frown as the sky turns blood red.

_**"Hear my heart screaming out...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"The time has finally come...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

**_"And there is no looking back..._**

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"To yesterday...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

_**"Battle On...**_

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find reason why this is happening..."

_**"To survive we must stand and fight  
We can't be afraid no more...  
We must stand and fight  
To protect those we love  
The time has come...  
To battle on to a new day..."  
**_  
Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

**_"And the fate and the future of many worlds...  
Are in our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more,,,  
The time has come  
The Chaos War has begun..."  
_**  
Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.  
**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."  
**  
**_"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
We must survive.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world  
_**  
Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Drake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."  
**_  
Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as not only Cynder and a mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appears in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current appearances Season Two. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg gauntlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grappling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing grayish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and magnifier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear among Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of what first looked like a dragon but now appears to be something else casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

"Together... we stand!" Spyro yelled.

The screen flashes and fades to black...

**_"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N... (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."  
_**  
Siruis: "The journey has just begun..." As he says these words the wall explodes behind him as the same black phoenix enters and glares at him his eyes burning with intense anger.

"I will make you and the others who made me like this pay. Your time is up, old one!" Siruis frowned as lowered his head sadly.

"You are right, young one, I failed you. The project we conducted was a mistake and if you think killing me will undo it then you are wrong. What sins have been committed can't be undone but their is a chance they can be healed with time."

"SPARE ME YOUR NONSENSE!" The young dark phoenix hissed as his red eyes narrowed as he charged forward...  
------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 11: Cynder Rising, Part 3 of 3**

**Meanwhile...**

"The _DOOM DRAGON..._" Cynder said, her tone one of horror. "You mean that the ancient Dragon Deity of Death and Destruction is waking up?!" Talzar nodded sadly.

"Yes, I am afraid so." He said, grimly. Tenos frowned.

"The Dark Orbs are at the heart of this whole mess. If that fool Galen hadn't started the ball rolling by tampering with the Dark Orbs then none of this would have happened." A laugh made the gather group of elders turned to face the doorway. A large black scaled dragon with a dark grin on his insane face entered the chamber.

"So I am a fool. Huh, Tenos." Galen said. Tenos hissed and charged at Galen unleashing a wave of blue phoenix fire. To Tenos and the others shock and surprise Galen blew out the powerful attack like one does a simple burning candle.

"Okay, that isn't a good sign." Cynder said, as her face creased in a snarl. "I have two questions for you, Galen." Galen's expression took on a very amused look.

"What are they, Cynder? Ask away." He said calmly.

"Number one: How the hell did you get out of the Void? And number two: Why are you here, Galen?" Galen smiled.

"I used the power of the dark orbs I absorbed to escape the void." He said as he looked up at Talzar. The ancient dragon elder was not happy when he heard that.

**"THERE IS NO WAY THE POWER OF THE DARK ORBS COULD BREAK MY SEAL ON THE VOID. I AM ITS GUARDIAN."** Talzar roared, his nostrils smoking. Galen laughed making Talzar spit a large fire ball at him. The ball hit Galen and exploded leaving Galen...

_...unharmed..._

Talzar's eyes went wide in horror as did everyone elses. Galen simply yawned and brushed his chest as if brushing away dirt. He looked at Talzar and smiled. "Ouch." He said in a total dead-pan voice. "Was that the best you can do? If that was then you are really are too weak to stay on the job. Don't worry I am here. Once you hand over the two Dark Orbs you are guarding I will relieve you of duty and leave." The way he said it made Ignitus and the other Guardians snarl.

"You murderous brute." Volteer growled. "So you came here intending to kill Talzar." Galen nodded. "Well I like to see you bloody try to get past all of us to carry out your little evil deed." Galen frowned.

"Volteer, do yourself a favor and shut the hell up!" He snarled. "I am not in the mood to play with any of you." Suddenly Galen was hit by a shield spell encasing him in bubble of swirling elemental energy.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor, Galen and take your own advice and shut up." said a male voice above them. Everyone looked up at the glowing portal. "Nice work, Kieran. That spell you found in that book Lord Sirius gave you months ago worked perfectly." Three figures dropped down to land gently on the floor in front of Galen. Cailean smiled as his girlfriend Aurora and Kieran, the young phoenix landed beside him. Galen frowned.

"You are like a proverbal pain in my ass, Cailean. You will not stand in my way of my destiny." Cailean laughed as another portal opened in the floor behind him, Aurora and Kieran.

"Are you sure about that, Galen." Cailean said as four more young dragons rose up out of the portal. The portal flashed closing beneath their feet to reveal Terra, Volt, Calezar and Inferno all dressed up in battle armor. Terra and Inferno both turned and waved to their fathers before turning back to Cailean. "I glad you guys could make it."

Terra smiled as she said, "No problem, Cailean. We are happy to help you..." Terra's eyes narrowed as she glared at Galen. "...put this jerk away again." Kieran smiled as he turned and walked over to Tenos.

"Lord Tenos, I am Kieran." He said. Lord Tenos smiled and nodded.

"I know who you are, young one. I am glad Sirius's book came in handle after all." Kieran nodded.

"I agree, the book has a lot ancient spells in it." Kieran paused and scratched his head feathers. "It was strange but I was able to read and understand many of the spells in the book." Tenos's eyes went slightly wide as he coughed slightly. Kieran noticed and asked, "Tenos, are you alright?"

"Yes, young phoenix, I am fine." He said as he turned to look at Rashelle. Rashelle nodded slightly as she looked at Kieran, studying him briefly before looking back Tenos.

_'Well, Rashelle are my suspicions correct about young Kieran here?'_ Tenos asked her using Thought Speak

_'Yes, Tenos, you were right. The child is a Phoenix Lord but he has yet to realize it. His powers are incredible for one so young and unaware of his full potential. Tenos, you will have to tell Lord Sirius when next you meet him.'_

_'There is no need to tell me about Kieran. I already know he is a Phoenix Lord. That is why I sent him to Earth to be taken care of by Cailean and his mate-to-be Aurora. I...'_ Sirius' thoughts faded in strength slightly making Tenos and Rashelle worry.

_'Lord Sirius, are you okay? What is troubling you?'_ Rashelle asked.

_'I was just thinking about what will happen when Kieran learns the full truth about his past. Will he ever be able to forgive me and the others for what we did to him... and his brother?'_

_'I don't know, Sirius,' thought Tenos, 'but I have a feeling in time we'll all find out. For now don't trouble yourself about past mistakes and regrets. For now we need to focus on the present and deal with our current problem. How do we deal with Galen?'_ Tenos asked.

_'Tenos, listen to me very carefully, you have to help Kieran awaken some of his powers. Only he can stop Galen with his rare gift. A Phoenix Lord possesses the greatest power of any breed of phoenix.'_

**_'But Kieran is just a child, Sirius!'_** Rashelle said, her tone worried. _**'He won't be able to control all that energy flowing through him. It could kill him!'**_

_'Not if you both help it won't. Tell Cailean what I have told you and work together to help Kieran awaken. Good luck.'_

_'Okay, we'll do it.'_ Tenos said as both he and Rashelle walked over to where Cailean was standing in front of Galen. Cailean turned to face them.

"Yes, Tenos, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked. Tenos nodded and told him using Thought Speak. "You are kidding me...? Right?" He looked from Tenos to Rashelle back Tenos again seeing that they were dead serious. "Okay, how do we go about doing this?" Tenos snapped his talons and there was a bright flash... Time halted for everyone except Cailean, Rashelle, Tenos and Kieran who waved his left paw in front of Aurora's face getting no reaction.

"Okay, who froze time?" Kieran asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Tenos walked over to him and knelt down.

"I did, Kieran, because we need your help. Only, you can help us send Galen packing." Kieran glanced over at Cailean and Rashelle and then back at Tenos.

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked. Tenos explained. Kieran's eyes lowered as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"You want me to use my powers. The same powers I used to try... to try..." His voice caught in his throat as he remembered his first failed attempt. He closed his eyes and turned away from Tenos. "I can't do it, Tenos! I am sorry but I can't..." Tenos gently turned him back around and raised his head to look him in the eye.

"Young one, you have a very special gift. You have powers and abilities that I can only dream of possessing. That is why we need your help. We'll help you channel your powers and keep you steady while you send Galen away. Please, Kieran, we can't do this without you." Kieran wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked into Tenos's eyes. He nodded, his eyes taken on a slight glow.

'I'll do it." Kieran said, his voice calm and free of the previous sadness. Tenos turned to Rashelle and Cailean and gestured them over. The three of them joined paws and formed a circle around Kieran.

"Now, Kieran, close your eyes and focus. See in your mind doors of power. Unlock those doors slowly one at a time." Kieran nodded.

Suddenly, Kieran gasped as his eyes shot open and his body was engulfed in the same warm glow he had once been surround with when he had first called upon his power to try and save Tessa's life more then a year ago. However, this time his power was more focused and stronger.

"Kieran, can you hear me?" Rashelle asked. Kieran nodded as he gritted his beak.

"Yes, I hear you." He growled. "Tell me what to do quickly. I don't know how much longer I can control this power. It is much harder now then it was before." Rashelle looked at Tenos, her expression one of worry. Cailean noticed.

"What's wrong, Rashelle? You and Tenos look worried about something." He said. Tenos's beak creased in a frown.

"Kieran may have unleashed too much of his power. I hope I am wrong but if I am not then we are going to have to help him put his power back to sleep." Cailean rolled his eyes.

"Oh crap, why do things always have to be so damn complicated! Geez, we never seem to get a break." Kieran's scream made them all focus back on him and when they did they all gasped in shock. Kieran's body was glowing with blue flames. His eyes were nothing but golen orbs and as they watched he began to undergo a transformation. He grew taller and slightly more muscular. Strange markings appeared on his face under his eyes. He opened his beak and what came out was Kieran's voice but it was very different. It was like Kieran had gone from a kid to a young adult in the blink of an eye. He looked at the them and smiled.

"I'll be okay." He said, as he turned back to face Galen. He vanished and reappeared in the air. Kieran gestured with his right paw and as he did time unfroze. Everyone gasped and shook their heads. They all opened their mouths to speak but when they saw the glowing phoenix floating in front of Galen their voices froze in their throats. They all stared in awe as Kieran drew fiery symbols in the air. Galen's eyes went wide as he started to struggle to free himself from the still active Shield Spell. Kieran saw what Galen was trying to do and sped up his chanting until he finally finished. He raised both paws and thrust them forward. The fiery symbols he had drawn in the air with his talons flew forward and merged with Shield Spell. Galen screamed as this happen and then with a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash he was...

Gone...

Kieran panted as he slowly descend to the floor landing on his feet. Cailean walked slowly up to Kieran. "Kieran, are you alright?" Kieran turned slowly and nodded with a tired smile.

"I am fine I just need to..." His eyes closed and he fell into Cailean's arms. As he did his body flashed and he was back to his normal self. Cailean smiled but that smile vanished as he notice the glowing eye markings. He wasn't back to normal fully. Cailean sighed as he looked down at Kieran. Tenos and Rashelle saw his expression and realized what had happened.

"So, his powers are now active?" Rashelle asked, worry present in her tone. Tenos nodded, his expression not one of joy but one of great worry.

"What powers?" Cynder asked as she and the other came forward. "What happened? Where is Galen?" Cailean sighed as he glanced at Tenos. Tenos nodded.

"There is an ancient legend amoung the Phoenix Clans. The legend speaks of a very unique breed of phoenix know as Phoenix Lords." Tenos said. Talzar gasped in surprise as he looked at Kieran. Tenos looked up at the Ancient Dragon. "You know of the legend, Lord Talzar?" He asked. Talzar nodded.

"We ancient dragons have always known about the Phoenix Lords. They are to the Phoenix Clans what the Purple Dragons like Spyro and The Dark Master are to us. I have met only one other Phoenix Lord in my long life. He was very powerful and was my size." Everyone's mouths fell open in surprise when they heard that.

"You mean that Kieran is going to become a giant phoenix?" Aurora asked. Talzar sighed.

"I don't know what this child is destined to become. He may end up like the Phoenix Lord I met or he may just be a normal Phoenix Lord. The Phoenix Lords come in two varieties. One variety is known as Defenders. The Defenders are usually leaders of clans. The rare second variety, which the phoenix I met long ago is, is called Guardians. Guardians are the most powerful variety of Phoenix Lords. They are basically like Ascendent Dragons and Star Gryphons." Cailean cocked an eyebrow along with everyone else. Tenos opened his beak to speak and closed it. Lord Talzar smiled and chuckled. "Yes, the Gryphons also once had more powerful breeds." His smile faded as he lowered his head. Cynder noticed his mood change.

"What happened, Talzar?" She asked. Talzar took a deep breath to calm himself.

"We, Ancient Dragons, committed a great sin. We wiped out the Star Gryphons. All these events took place when I was still very young. The tragedy of this whole matter is that everything that happened. Everything... all of it was based on a horrible misunderstanding. We thought that the Star Gryphons were planning to launch a war against us and they thought the same about us. Someone spread these horrible lies and the lies became festering wounds. Many tried to learn the truth but they ended up getting either killed or disappearing never to be seen again. Eventually, war broke out... We fought each other for hundreds of years. By the time the war had ended. The Star Gryphons were no more." Talzar said, unshed tears in his eyes. Talzar's body flashed as he shrunk himself down to a size slightly larger then Ignitus and the other elder Dragon Guardians. "This is the greastest sin we have ever committed. My breed were responsible for wiping out the Gryhons' greatest warriors. Each Gryphon looked up to the Star Gryhons. The Star Gryphons were protectors of the Gryphon Clans. Without the Star Gryphons the Clans began to fight among themselves. If not for Samson, the Gryphon Clans would all be extinct. He founded the Gryphon Council and it was that Council, under his wise and strong leadership, that united the warring factions and saved the Grpyhons from extinction."

"So that is why the Gryphon Clans are so uncomfortable around us dragons." Cailean said. Talzar nodded.

"Yes, Cailean, you are right. They haven't forgotten what what we Ancient Dragons did."

"So what happened to Samson?" Terra asked.

"Samson lived a long life and one day he simply vanished without a trace which was odd. No one knows what happened to him. Some think he was a Star Gryphon, the last of his noble kind while others say he ascendant."

"That was truly a sad story, Talzar." Ignitus said. "I never knew about that tragic chapter of the Ancient Dragons.history." Talzar nodded.

"It was because we didn't want our sins to be passed on to our descendants. We wanted our sins to remain on us where they belonged." At that moment, Kieran groaned and opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and glanced around at everyone.

"What just happened?" He asked. Everyone looked at Cailean. Cailean rolled his eyes and sighed.

_'Why me?'_ He thought.  
-------------------------

**Windy City Ruins...**

In a flash of bright light Galen appeared above the ruins and fell screaming into the ground and landed hard on his face. Galen groaned as he grabbed his head and shook it to clear the cobwebs as he slowly stood back up. "Where the hell am I..." His voice caught in his throat as he felt a high level of energy beneath him. He looked around for a way to get to source of the energy. When he could find no way down he made a way by using his fire to make a hole. He jumped down thru the hole and found himself in large hollow chamber. _'What the...?'_ He thought before a flash of light on the right caught his eye. He turn right and headed in the direction of the light. He found a platform to land on. "What is this place?" As soon as those words left his mouth a door slid open as lights powered on giving him a good look at the large underground facilities. His mouth opened wide in shock as he realized what this place was. _A Testing and Experiment Facility..._ "What the hell were you crazy birds up too?" He asked as he realize that the place he now stood in was an ancient Phoenix Clan War Facility. He looked around for the energy he had felt and the light he had seen. He walked around a corner and came face to face with a closed door. He growled and using his strength ripped the door open. He entered the dark chamber shivering as he realized the cold chamber was empty. He turned to leave when the floor suddenly opened up and a large metal cylinder rose up out of the floor. _'What the hell...?'_ Galen thought as he walked over to examine the strange cylinder. He noticed that there was a view window on the cylinder. _'This is unusual.'_ He thought as he gently touched the cold surface of the cylinder. His eyes went wide as he saw the face of a young phoenix staring back at him from within the chamber...

His eyes went wide as his mouth fell open wide.

_The phoenix was **BLACK FEATHERED...**!_

"Who are you?" Galen whispered, his voice full of awe and curiosity for he had never seen a black feathered phoenix before. As soon as those words left his mouth the chamber computer came online with a series of sparks. Red holographic flashing monitors appeared in the air around Galen. His face went slightly pale when he read the message scrolling on the screen as the Computer spoke in a broken damaged tone that Galen recognized as system error was taking place...  
_**  
**'WARNIN...ING... WAR...NINING...  
STA..-.--SIS CHAM---BER MAL---FUNCTION  
DAN----GER  
DAN---GER'_

Galen's eyes went wide as the room temperature began to quickly rise. "This can't be good." He said as he turned away from the cylinder to leave the room, his interest in finding out about the power he sensed when he was above ground all but forgotten. However, for Galen his fate had already been sealed as security doors slid down in front of him locking inside with the dormant phoenix. "What the hell." He growled and tried to use his powers to blast the doors open. To his horror he discovered that his powers had somehow been put in a dormant state. _'Oh no,'_ He thought. _'My powers have been shut off with a energy stasis field of somekind.'_ He heard breathing behind him. He slowly turned and came face to face with the glowing black phoenix. The phoenix's beak creased in a dark smile. "Who are you?" Galen asked as he felt a chill creep down his spine. The phoenix backed up and studied him with glowing gold eyes before opening his mouth to yawn. Galen growled. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION OR NOT?!" The phoenix chuckled before becoming dead serious.

"NO, GALEN, I AM NOT!" The phoenix growled. Galen's eyes went wide as he realized the Phoenix had just read his mind without him even being aware. He took a slight step back away from the bird. The Phoenix noticed Galen's action making him chuckle. "Are you afraid of me?" Galen swallowed as he felt power...

_THE SAME POWER HE HAD SENSED ON THE SURFACE..._

Galen's scales went even more pale as his eyes shifted back and forth in a slight panic state as he realized that the power he had sensed had come from this phoenix. _'A Phoenix who had been in a stasis chamber in a dormant state.'_

The phoenix noticed and said, "Whoa, you aren't just afraid of me..." He laughed. "You are terrified. Good... very good." He hissed. "Now, listen to me, Galen, we are going to escape this place and find the 'Ancient One'. Only he can help me find what I lost long ago."

"What is that?" Galen asked, his voice a low whisper. "Who are you?" The phoenix grabbed him and as he did both of them began to slowly vanish.

"You'll find out when I am ready to tell you. As for who I am... ha ha ha. Just call me...

'FRIEND' for now..." Galen's face went even more pale as he heard the chilling tone in the Black Phoenix's voice.

Only one remaining thought crossed Galen's mind as he and his new so called _'FRIEND'_ vanished...

_'What have I gotten into? Who is this guy?'_  
------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

A human named Kevin Mitchell woke up and looked over at his alarm clock. _'9:30 AM, thank god I have nothing to do today. No demons to slay or bad guys to deal with.'_ He thought before turning back over to go back to sleep.

"Actually, Flame Knight, your aid and help has been requested by Lord Donovan of the Celestial Dragon Guardians. You need to get up and come with me right now." a deep male voice said. Kevin groaned and sat up and turned to look at his visitor, an elder white dragon. Kevin frowned as he pulled his gun from under his pillow and pointed it at the dragon.

"No... no no, absolutely not, Artimas!" Kevin growled. "I am on vacation. If you need my help come back next month." A flash filled the room as a portal appeared behind Artimas. Kevin groaned as a black dragoness exited the portal. She smiled as she looked at him. "Ryua, why are you here?" Ryua folded her arms across her chest.

"To fetch your lazy ass and bring you where you are going to be needed very soon. Spyro, Ember and my love, Flame are in great danger currently and they will need your help." She said.

"I don't give a bloody care, Ryua!" Kevin growled. "I am not going anywhere." Ryua and Artimas looked at each other and grinned.

"Sorry, Kevin, but I am afaid you have just been drafted for duty." Artimas said. Kevin growled.

**"NOW, WAIT ONE DAMN...!"** Ryua gestured with her right paw and as she did this a portal swallowed all three of them. They reappeared in front of Donovan and Sirius who sat relaxing in chairs. The two elders smiled as they saw their visitors. **"...MINUTE...?"** Kevin looked down at himself and noticed that he was in his black dragon form. He turned and glared at Artimas and Ryua, his teeth gritted as he pointed at each of them. "Did I ever mention how much I hate it when you pull a stunt like that, Ryua?" Ryua grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Only, about a dozen times over the last century." She said in a nonchalant way. Kevin glared at her and then turned to look at Artimas. The elder dragon raised his paws and gave Kevin a 'don't look at me' gesture. Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned to face Lord Donovan and Lord Sirius. The elder dragon and phoenix both grinned at him. "So you want me to assist Spyro and the others again." They nodded. "Where are they?"

"They are currently at Cynder's Fortress." Sirius said. Kevin folded his arms over his scaled chest.

"So let me get this straight... you want me to go to the sicko dragon chick's home and aid Spyro and his friends. You want me to risk my life to go on this insane mission."

"Pretty much." Donovan said, his voice calm. Kevin sighed.

"Are there any demons to fight and slay?" He asked.

"Not exactly but there is a small chunk of the Dark Master's army present." Ryua said.

"How many?" He asked.

"About 150 give or take a few coming and going troops. They are heavily armed." Artimas said. Kevin smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Did you grab my weapons?" She smiled as she gestured to a small pile of armor. He walked over to it and examine the pile. "Wait a minute, Ryua, where are my guns, my two swords, and the rest of my weapons?" Ryua rolled her eyes.

"This is a mission to assist not to start a war, Kevin. Geez, you don't need to bring along enough weapons for a small army for such a simple mission. I would have thought after all these years you would be experienced enough to fight without all your weapons. You are older then me and my brother combined. Geez, you fought in the Dragon Clan Wars ages ago for pete's sake." Kevin held up his left paw silencing her.

"Okay... OKAY... I can handle the sicko chick's army. See ya." He said as he vanished. Artimas rolled his eyes.

"He sure is confident. I guess it comes from his years of fighting and being a warrior." Sirius nodded.

"Yes, Kevin does have a lot of warrior experience but I have a feeling this mission won't be quite as easy as he thinks it will be." They all nodded in agreement as Ryua opened a portal back to the Shadow Realm.

"Well, I have to go, Reeco is expecting me. We have a lot of work to do to get the Shadow Dragons ready for the future events." She said, her face creased in a frown. Donovan sighed.

"So you have had the dream too?" She nodded.

"Yes, I have and so has Reeco. That is why we are preparing for what is coming. I hope it isn't as bad as my dream made it out to be but it is better to be safe then sorry." Sirius nodded.

"Wise advice, young one. Take care and tell your brother and father that Sirius said, 'Hi'." She nodded as she entered the portal. The portal flashed and vanished leaving the three elders sitting silent in thought.

"I pray that their preparation will be enough." Sirius said, as his beak creased in a frown. He suddenly sat back in his chair and tensed up. Donovan and Artimas both looked at him, their facial expression full of worry.

"Sirius, what is wrong?" Donovan asked. Sirius swallowed and took a breath to calm down.

"He is free..." Donovan's face creased in a frown.

"Who are you talking about?" Artimas asked. Donovan took a deep breath.

"He is talking about the 'Dark One'. You know who it is, Artimas." Artimas's eyes went wide as he gasped.

"Oh dear lord... not him..." The other two elders both nodded sadly. "Heaven help us all. This is not good. Not good at all."

"We know... we know!" Sirius said, his voice tired and sad. "Our sins are finally catching up with us. Let us pray we survive what is coming..."  
-------------

**Cynder's Fortress...**

Spyro and his friends fought apes but started to slowly be overwhelmed by the huge numbers of troops. Hunter and Bianca teamed up with Elora to send apes flying. Natalie assisted Flame by using her gryphon magic to hurl apes into walls and out windows. Flame breathed flames and used his Chaos Blade to slash at the apes. Spyro, meanwhile, used his magical and physical attacks to throw apes into walls and up into the air. Shandu growled and raced toward Spyro, his head lowered in position to impale Spyro in the back. Ember noticed the oncoming attack...

"SPYRO...!" Ember screamed. Spyro frowned as he realized that Ember was trying to warn him. He quickly turned around and jumped up just as Shandu's horns missed him by a few inches. Shandu growled in anger at missing his target. Spyro smiled and came down on Shandu's back knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Surrender." Spyro growled. Shandu smiled as he vanished and reappeared right next to Spyro. Spyro turned to face Shandu just as he punched him hard in the face. The punch sent Spyro flying into the wall. Spyro slid down the wall to the floor.

"NEVER!" Shandu roared as his body flashed and then he was back to the size he had been when he had first made his appearance. "Now you will DIE!" Spyro growled as he slowly stood back up. Shandu smiled as he charged. Spyro eyes went wide as he realized there was no way even with his Dragon Time ability that he would be able to avoid the coming attack. However, someone else intervened...

Hunter, transformed into his own more powerful form, slammed into Shandu knocking his charge off. Spyro moved as Shandu crashed into the wall. Hunter jumped backwards somersaulting thru the air to land on his feet next to Bianca and Elora. Shandu shook his head and roared in anger as he quickly turned, glared at Hunter and unleashed a wave of fire fury in the cheetah's direction. Spyro screamed, "NOooo." Hunter saw the wave approaching and quickly grabbed both Bianca and Elora with his tail. He toss them up into the air, jumped up as the wave flew under him. The wave blew out the wall and incinerated some of the unfortunate apes that were in the waves path. The rest of wave was halted by Crona using her ice magic to created an ice barrier to shield herself, Natalie, Ethan and the others near her. Ember sighed in relief as the wave ended and Crona dropped her field.

"Thanks, Crona." Ember said.

"Don't mention it." Crona said. Ember's smile faded as she saw a large ape charging at Crona from behind. Ember charged and pushed Crona to the side as the the large ape ran by. The ape growled as he charged again only to run into Natalie. The gryphoness roared as she swiped her large clawed paw upside the ape's head snapping his neck like a toothpick. Both Crona and Ember helped each other up as Natalie looked at them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. They both nodded just as another large ape landed between Natalie and them. The ape swung his club at Natalie's head intending to shatter her skull only to get a surprise as Ember's paw stopped the club. Ember growled as she yanked the club out of the ape's paws and quickly spun around on her left hindleg to give the ape a powerful kick in the chest with her right foot. The ape screamed as the sound of bones being broken were heard as he was sent flying out a window and down into the void beneath the fortress. Natalie looked at Ember and nodded. "Thank you for saving my life." Ember smiled as she took a breath to calm down.

"No problem. I consider you and Crona friends. I always try to protect my friends if I am able too." Cynder gritted her teeth as low growl came from her throat as she summoned a bladed staff.

"You will not win this battle, Ember! None of you will!" Cynder roared as she quickly threw the staff at Ember. Crona saw the staff coming out of the corner of her left eye. Crona grabbed Ember, Dragon Time magic rippling around her as she yanked Ember out of the way of the blade staff as it zoomed by. At the same time she grabbed the staff in mid-air with her tail. Cynder's mouth opened in shock and surprise at Crona's action.

"Crona, thank you." Ember said. Crona smiled and nodded as she spun around and used her tail to throw the staff right back at Cynder. Cynder's eyes went wide as she quickly dived to the right just barely in time to avoid being impaled by the sharp blade of the staff as it hit the wall and went into the dark stone. Cynder glanced at the staff and back at Crona and Ember. Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her fangs.

**"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME!" **Cynder roared. The fighting in the room seem to halt at that moment as dark magic began to pulse around her body. Cynder gritted her fangs as the pulsing dark magic surrounded her. Her eyes narrowed and took on a red glow. Crona's face went pale.

"Oh crap... **THIS IS NOT GOOD!**" Crona said. Ember opened her mouth to ask _'why'_ but was cut off as Cynder began to grow and transform. Ember's eyes went wide in shock while everyone else just gasped. Shandu smiled as he watch Cynder become a force that was much greater then she had been just a few seconds earlier. Cynder's roar shattered the remaining windows as she released a powerful wave of dark magic that blew the right and left walls and roof away. Everyone ducked under the wave.

**"NOW... YOU WILL ALL DIE!"** Cynder growled, her eyes glowing with rage. Cynder slammed her massive right paw down on the floor caving it in and sending a shockwave threw the floor that sent Ember, Crona and Natalie flying up into the air. The three females flapped their wings and managed to avoid being beheaded by Cynder's large tail blade. Spyro growled as his body flashed and he transformed to his warrior form. He kicked Shandu aside the head knocking the other dragon out cold. He then charged at Cynder only to get back handed by Cynder as she slapped him aside with her left paw. Spyro hit the wall and caved it in. Hunter put Bianca and Elora on his large back and ran to avoid being crushed by the falling pieces of the falling ceiling. Ember looked at Crona and frowned.

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER? SHE IS EVEN LARGER THEN SHE WAS WHEN WE FIRST SAW HER!"** Ember said. Crona frowned as they ducked another tail swipe.

"It is as I have feared. It is the Dark Orb energy she absorbed at the Sky Phoenix Temple. It apparently gave her a massive power boost."

"Just how massive are we talking about here?" Ember yelled, fear slowly beginning to creep into her voice. Crona's face creased in worry as she shook her head.

"I don't know, but considering how powerful she already was before this accidental boost in power." Crona shook her head. "I think we maybe in big trouble." Cynder laughed as her body began to glow as she prepared to launch another fury wave at all of them. **"OH CRAP... HOLD ON EVERYONE THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD... VERY BAD..."** Crona screamed as Cynder released the wave and everything went dark...

And silent...

Punctuated only by the dark laughter of Cynder and Shandu...

**CYNDER RISING HAS ENDED...  
BUT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY...  
NO...**

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

New Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY' **starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have changed...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the Crona sitting by a candle writing as Ethan pulls a book from a shelf to her right. Natalie enters the library and trips down the steps sliding into the ladder which sends Ethan flying over a ducking Crona's head. He lands on his head. Crona stands up and goes over to help him back up and as she does Ethan tumbles backwards into the shelf behind him knocking a ink pail off the top shelf. The pail lands all over him making Crona and Natalie burst out laughing as the camera does a close up pan shot of Ethan's embarrassed lopsided grin.

_**So the time has finally come..  
And we can't run no more..  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**...Death... life...  
What is the meaning of it all?  
How do we survive what should be unsurvivable...?**

**The end is not the end...  
But...  
Just a new beginning...**

**DARK HORIZONS**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**

**DoD Data Log:  
New Characters**

**Name:** Kevin Mitchell aka The Flame Knight also known as the demon slayer by demons

**Species**: Human

**Apperance:** Either wears basic full metal armor covered in darkness turning it black or a black hooded cape hiding his face

**Dragon form:** A shadow dragon and his tail is shaped as a fire

**Age:** unknown anymore

**Good or evil: **Good

**Weapons:** Dual pistols, a sniper silenced sniper rifle, and 2 swords

**Powers:** Revive others, teleport leaving behind a small cloud of darkness, control over fire,darkness,and metal because of his power of Darkflame but by this a dark aura surrounds him

**Abilities:** See and feel everything when in a dark area, good with any weapon while dual wielding, distort time and or space if needed, sense demons with dark energies, take his allies wounds while giving them his energy or takes the blows inflicted on them by transferring them to him. and finally able heal himself when facing any fire or dark attacks

**Background:** [CLASSIFIED

**Personality:** Prefers to attacking demons instantly. Doesn't talk much keeping most his past secret. Doesn't want to see Crystal hurt in anyway and prefers to stay out of most battles but will go to battle in order protect his friends.

Character of Kevin Mitchell/Flame Knight is owned by Lava. Thanks for letting use him in the series.


	12. Chapter 12

The Spyro: Dragon of Destiny:**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N** saga continues with another awesome episode. Get ready for more action.

The shocking events of the previous episode left things in a very troubling predictment... Spyro and his friends came face to face with a shocking development. Cynder's new love, Dark Spyro aka Shandu has made his appearance on the scene. Who is this new dragon? How did he come to be? Then there is the fact that it seemed that the Cynder Rising saga ended with the deaths of everyone... Or did it? What did happened? Get ready for the shocking answer. The battle continues as the path that will lead to Season 3 moves on. Here is the next exciting episode of the Dragon of Destiny:**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N**saga...

But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...  
----------------------

Kevin appears just in time to watch the horrible attack. His eyes go wide in horror. "Oh my god...! Noooo!" The screen goes black...

**Kevin: PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N**

"How long have you known we were here?" Hunter growled as he and his friends backed up. Cynder chuckled as she stood up and stretched as she glared down at the gathered group with a dark grin on her face.

"Spare me, cat." Cynder says as she yawned. "I have been aware of all of you sense your arrived in your Vanguard transport craft." Cynder raised herself up on her hindlegs and flapped her large wings as she jumped and slowly glided down to the floor level. As she landed her body shrunk down to Spyro and Ember's size.

"I know why you have come." She says with a grin. Ember steps forward. "Well sense you do know why we are here then that will save us a lot of time. Hand over the dark orb you have."

Cynder crossed her arms over her chest. "What do I get in return if I decide to trade?" She asks.

"A promise we want kick your ass!" Elora yelled.

Cynder frowned as she made a gestured with her right paw throwing a ball of dark energy at Elora. Elora jumped to the side as the ball destroys the spot where she had just stood throwing Spyro and the others off their feet from the shockwave. "Wrong answer!"

"What do you want, Cynder?" Hunter groaned as he and the others stood back up slowly. Crona stepped forward and turned her back to Cynder.

"Wait up, Hunter. Something is wrong," She said. "Something about Cynder seems a tad bit off." Crona looked over at Ember. "Ember, do you and Spyro sense anything strange about Cynder?" Spyro and Ember looked at each other and then back Crona nodding slightly.

"She seems different somehow... more powerful... stronger... oh no." Ember said. Crona nodded. Spyro growled as he stepped forward to glare Cynder in the eye.

"Cynder, where is the Dark Orb?" Spyro asked. Cynder rubbed her jaw gently with a single talon as she gave Spyro a bored look.

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you hand yourself over to me." She said.

"Me? Why?" Spyro asked.

"You will see, Spyro, trust me!" Cynder said as her face again creased in a malicious grin.

"No way!" Ember said as she growled at Cynder. "If you want Spyro then you have to go thru all of us first to get him." Crona glanced over at Natalie and Ethan and frowned.

Natalie walked forward and whispered, "Calm down, Ember, we'll get out of this somehow." Ember gritted her teeth and nodded slowly.

Cynder glances around at the gathered group and groans. "But you guys outnumber me ten to one. It is so unfair." Cynder then laughed. "But if it was fair then it wouldn't be fun... Now would it?"

"You are crazy!" Bianca yelled. "There is no way you can beat..." Cynder vanished and appeared right in front of her and Hunter.

"You were saying, bunny!" Cynder grabbed Bianca by the throat and tossed her away like one would toss trash in a garbage can. "Next!"

Hunter growled as he and Elora began to swing and kick at Cynder. Cynder ducked and dodged their attacks in a blur of speed. "Oh Crap," Crona growled softly as she quickly stepped forward just as Cynder was about to give both Hunter and Elora each a new windpipe to breath from. She quickly grabbed them both, pushed them down to the floor and in blur of speed headbutted Cynder in the chest sending her flying across the chamber and thru one of dark gem walls. Hunter and Elora looked at Crona wide eyed.

"Thanks, Crona." Hunter said. "Was she using...?" Crona nodded.

"Dragon Time, yes, Hunter, she was and if I hadn't acted when I did you both would have been dead. She was trying to behead both of you and she would have succeeded. Her mastery of Dragon Time is impressive but it still needs to be refined. She needs to learn how to use it properly..." Crona didn't get the chance to finish her statement for at that moment Cynder reappeared in a blur of speed and grabbed her by the throat. Cynder picked her up off the floor with her right paw, her eyes glowing with anger.

"I don't think we have met. Who the hell are you you?" Cynder growled. The Crona in Cynder's paws flickered and then vanished. Cynder's eyes went wide as she felt a claw tap her on the back. She turned and got tail slapped in the head.

"My name is Crona, Cynder or should I call you Carla. Your brother is worried about you and I bet your mother is too. Why don't you do the smart thing and stop serving the Dark Master. If you continue to serve him then I am afraid that at some point in the near future you will find yourself in a situation that will result in your possible death. He is using you for his own goals. He doesn't care about you, Carla. He used your mother once upon a time and if not for the courage of your father you and Ethan would have never been born." Cynder growled in anger and quickly, in blur of Dragon Time accelerated speed, swiped her right clawed paw at Crona. Crona caught her paw surprising her.  
---------------------------------------

**Avalor -  
Time Period[UNKNOWN**

The Screen does a freeze frame on Rashelle as a vision of stormy skies appear. Ruins of various ancient machines and buildings lie everywhere. As the camera pans around the ruins the sound of fighting is heard as a golden armored purple dragon suddenly appears on screen running as he/she clashes with five Shadow Dragons that are in hot pursuit. The Shadow Dragons strike as the purple dragon dodges and ducks under their attacks.

"Deon, where is the evac transport?!" The purple dragon growls into a holo-screen com that appears in front of him/her as he/she runs down what remains of a street. A male phoenix appears on the screen, his face creased in a frown.

"Be patient. We'll be there soon enough." He says. "Did you find the key?" The purple dragon nods and Deon sighs in relief. "Thank the ancestors! My father will be very pleased to hear that."

"That is nice, Deon but could you tell your father to send in the Celestial Guard or something." Deon shook his head.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be patient. We are rather limited at the moment with all of our agents and operatives out in the field. However, like I said before, be patient and we'll be their soon. Deon out." The com screen vanished leaving a swearing purple dragon in its absence.

"Thanks alot, Deon! I guess I am on my own for now." He/she said as she ran around the corner of the remains of what were once a building and came to a dead stop as he/she stood face to face with more Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons opened fire on him/her. His/her eyes narrowed as he/she slowed time down and dodged and ducked out of the way of the magic bolts of fire and lightning. He/she charged forward and jumped up in the air in somersault landing behind the Shadow Dragons. Time resumed as the purple dragon unleashed a Dragon Fury wave of Wind that pulsed outward from him/her with a sonic boom that sent the Shadow Dragons flying. "Whew, that should do for now..." His/her words caught in his/her throat as he/she came face to face with the General of the Shadow Dragon. "Aww, General, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" The General, who was largest of the Shadow Dragons smiled.

"Did you really think, you could escape so easy, Sera?" The battle faceplate retracted from purple dragoness's face as she heard her name.

"I will escape this time... I always do because you Shadow Dragons are stupid and narrow minded." She said calmly. The General growled as he step forward to stand before the purple dragon.

"SURRENDER! IT IS POINTLESS TO CONTINUE THIS BATTLE AGAINST US! THE ORDER OF THE EMPRESS HAS ALREADY CONQUERED THESE BROKEN LANDS!" The armored purple dragon growled as she glared at him.

"What your so-called Empress wants we can't give. The Resistance will never give up! You, General Za'lar, know my words to be the truth!" Za'lar's face creased in a dark smile as the earth began to shake with the sound of large footsteps.

"What a shame." Said a deep feminine voice as dark shadow suddenly covered the purple dragon from behind. "I had hoped that you and the Rebels would have realized by now that my word is law! You can't defeat me!" The purple dragoness turned to face the dragoness behind her with a sneer.

"Never will the Resistance surrender to you, Empress!" She growled. The Empress smiled as she lowered her armored head down to be eye level with young purple dragoness.

"I must say I admire the determination of you purple dragons. Even after all this time you and the Rebels continue to hold on to the remnants of the Vanguardian Dream. How sad!" The Empress said as her glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "However, it is pass time that the Legacy of the Vanguardian Dragons be... ENDED!" As the Empress said these words her armored faceplate retraced into a stylish set of glowing markings on her face. The purple dragoness's face and eyes creased in shock as she stared at the face of the Empress that few had seen in over 300 years. "Greetings, Sera, I am the Empress of the Dark Order but you know me from the history books by another name...

I...  
am...  
Cynder..."

The purple dragoness frowned as two large male Shadow Dragons grabbed her and held her.

"NO! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE! You are suppose to be dead!" The purple dragoness growled.

Cynder smiled as she said, "Am I? Well, I guess I am dead in a way. You see, child, I am no longer the same as I once was. I am now so much more..." Sera growled as she vanished as she used her Dragon Time ability only to suddenly find herself face to face with Cynder as the elder dragoness smiled at her.

"How can you...?" Sera asked, her face creased in surprise.

"Use Dragon Time...?" Cynder shook her head. "Sera... Sera..., poor little Sera you obviously didn't pay total attention in history class. I am a Celestial Dragon and I am also the daughter of Spyro." Sera growled.

"You mean the founder of the Vanguardian Dragons who defeated the Dark Master ages ago? Am I right?" Sera asked. Cynder nodded her head. "If so, I don't understand! Why are you against us? Your father and mother wanted this world to live in peace and harmony with everyone as equals. Yet you are enslaving the other races and trying to control everything like the Dark Master once tried to do!" Cynder just cocked an eyebrow and then laughed cynically.

"I am not the Dark Master, child. I can't believe you would compare me to him. I am so much more then he ever was." Cynder said. Sera laughed.

"It sure doesn't look like it from where I am standing!" She said with a sneer making Cynder's face darken. "You betrayed everything your father and mother stood for and went against all of us. The Dark Master was the same as you... a traitor to his people. You are no different from him! You both seek only to control or destroy. There is no difference."

"My... my... my aren't we an idealistic idiot!" Cynder said, her tone dark as she gestured around at the ruins. "Open your eyes, little fool and tell me what you see around you! This world... hell the whole Realm and many others like this are dying and being consumed by darkness! Stop living in this fantasy world of peace and harmony and SEE THE BIGGER PICTURE! THE DREAM IS DEAD AND HAS BEEN FOR A LONG TIME!" Sera backed away from Cynder and shook head.

"No, you are wrong, Cynder! The Dream will never die as long as there are those of us who believe and continue to fight. You may have given up but not me or the Resistance." Sera growled as she charged forward to attack only to have Cynder send her flying into a wall knocking her unconscious and canceling out her Dragon Time ability. Cynder stepped forward and glared down at the dragoness, her face creased in rage.

"We'll see who is wrong when all is said and done and I have broken you, Sera!" She said chillingly as her glowing eyes narrowed and she turned her back to the purple dragoness and glared back at the General. "Za'lar, take her away to the Pit!" Za'lar nodded as he and the others picked Sera up and vanished through a Dark Portal leaving Cynder standing silently overlooking the ruins of the once great city of Willowbrook. She started to leave when she felt a presence that made her pause. "Brother, I know you are here so you can stop hiding." The air rippled behind Cynder as a large muscular blue scaled male dragon wearing a flowing white robe appeared in a seated position. Cynder turned to face him as he calmly looked her in the eye. "Ethan!"

"Carla, it is good to see you haven't forgotten me. However, I am here to inform you that you have to stop what you are doing." He said, his voice calm. Cynder growled.

"Why should I, Ethan? Or is it Chronicler now?"

"Carla-"

"Go to hell, brother, Carla is dead and has been for a long time! I am Cynder now!" She growled. Ethan frowned as his glowing eyes took on a look of sadness.

"Carla, you know what happened was a mistake. We must talk... It is urgent!" Cynder turned away from Ethan and closed her tear filled eyes.

"Goodbye, brother." She said as she vanished into a dark portal leaving Ethan standing there silent as two male dragons and a dragoness appeared next to him. He turned to them and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like things are about to get complicated, Skyler." Cailean said as he adjusted his battle armor. Skyler nodded as opened a portal with a simple wave of his left paw in the air.

"Indeed!" He said as he, Cailean, Ethan and the white dragoness left the scene.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes went wide as his mouth fell open wide.

_The phoenix was BLACK FEATHERED...!_

"Who are you?" Galen whispered, his voice full of awe and curiousity for he had never seen a black feathered phoenix before. As soon as those words left his mouth the chamber computer came online with a series of sparks. Red holographic flashing monitors appeared in the air around Galen. His face went slightly pale when he read the message scrolling on the screen as the Computer spoke in a broken damaged tone that Galen recognized as system error was taking place...

_'WARNIN...ING... WAR...NINING...  
STA..-.--SIS CHAM---BER MAL---FUNCTION  
DAN----GER  
DAN---GER'_

Galen's eyes went wide as the room temperature began to quickly rise. "This can't be good." He said as he turned away from the cylinder to leave the room, his interest in finding out about the power he sensed when he was above ground all but forgotten. However, for Galen his fate had already been sealed as security doors slid down in front of him locking inside with the dormant phoenix. "What the hell." He growled and tried to use his powers to blast the doors open. To his horror he discovered that his powers had somehow been put in a dormant state. _'Oh no,' _He thought. _'My powers have been shut off with a energy stasis field of somekind.'_ He heard breathing behind him. He slowly turned and came face to face with the glowing black phoenix. The phoenix's beak creased in a dark smile. "Who are you?" Galen asked as he felt a chill creep down his spine. The phoenix backed up and studied him with glowing gold eyes before opening his mouth to yawn. Galen growled. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION OR NOT?!" The phoenix chuckled before becoming dead serious.

"NO, GALEN, I AM NOT!" The phoenix growled. Galen's eyes went wide as he realized the Phoenix had just read his mind without him even being aware. He took a slight step back away from the bird. The Phoenix noticed Galen's action making him chuckle. "Are you afraid of me?" Galen swallowed as he felt power...

_THE SAME POWER HE HAD SENSED ON THE SURFACE..._

Galen's scales went even more pale as his eyes shifted back and forth in a slight panic state as he realized that the power he had sensed had come from this phoenix. _A Phoenix who had been in a stasis chamber in a dormant state._ The phoenix noticed and said, "Whoa, you aren't just afraid of me..." He laughed. "You are terrified. Good... very good." He hissed. "Now, listen to me, Galen, we are going to escape this place and find the 'Ancient One'. Only he can help me find what I lost long ago."

"What is that?" Galen asked, his voice a low whisper. "Who are you?" The phoenix grabbed him and as he did both of them began to slowly vanish.

"You'll find out when I am ready to tell you. As for who I am... ha ha ha. Just call me...

'FRIEND' for now..." Galen's face went even more pale as he heard the chilling tone in the Black Phoenix's voice.

Only one remaining thought crossed Galen's mind as he and his new so called _'FRIEND' _vanished...

_'What have I gotten into? Who is this guy?'_  
------------------------------------------------

"Well, I have to go, Reeco is expecting me. We have a lot of work to do to get the Shadow Dragons ready for the future events." She said, her face creased in a frown. Donovan sighed.

"So you have had the dream too?" She nodded.

"Yes, I have and so has Reeco. That is why we are preparing for what is coming. I hope it isn't as bad as my dream made it out to be but it is better to be safe then sorry." Sirius nodded.

"Wise advice, young one. Take care and tell your brother and father that Sirius said, 'Hi'." She nodded as she entered the portal. The portal flashed and vanished leaving the three elders sitting silent in thought.

"I pray that their preparation will be enough." Sirius said, as his beak creased in a frown. He suddenly sat back in his chair and tensed up. Donovan and Artimas both looked at him, their facial expression full of worry.

"Sirius, what is wrong?" Donovan asked. Sirius swallowed and took a breath to calm down.

"He is free..." Donovan's face creased in a frown.

"Who are you talking about?" Artimas asked. Donovan took a deep breath.

"He is talking about the 'Dark One'. You know who it is, Artimas." Artimas's eyes went wide as he gasped.

"Oh dear lord... not him..." The other two elders both nodded sadly. "Heaven help us all. This is not good. Not good at all."

"We know... we know!" Sirius said, his voice tired and sad. "Our sins are finally catching up with us. Let us pray we survive what is coming..."  
------------

_'Well, Rashelle are my suspicions correct about young Kieran here?'_ Tenos asked her using Thought Speak

_'Yes, Tenos, you were right. The child is a Phoenix Lord but he has yet to realize it. His powers are incredible for one so young and unaware of his full potential. Tenos, you will have to tell Lord Sirius when next you meet him.'_

_'There is no need to tell me about Kieran. I already know he is a Phoenix Lord. That is why I sent him to Earth to be taken care of by Cailean and his mate-to-be Aurora. I...' _Sirius' thoughts faded in strength slightly making Tenos and Rashelle worry.

_'Lord Sirius, are you okay? What is troubling you?'_ Rashelle asked.

_'I was just thinking about what will happen when Kieran learns the full truth about his past. Will he ever be able to forgive me and the others for what we did to him... and his brother?'_

_'I don't know, Sirius,'_ thought Tenos, _'but I have a feeling in time we'll all find out. For now don't trouble yourself about past mistakes and regrets. For now we need to focus on the present and deal with our current problem. How do we deal with Galen?'_ Tenos asked.

_'Tenos, listen to me very carefully, you have to help Kieran awaken some of his powers. Only he can stop Galen with his rare gift. A Phoenix Lord possesses the greatest power of any breed of phoenix.'_

_'But Kieran is just a child, Sirius!'_ Rashelle said, her tone worried. _'He won't be able to control all that energy flowing through him. It could kill him!'_

_'Not if you both help it won't. Tell Cailean what I have told you and work together to help Kieran awaken. Good luck.'_

_'Okay, we'll do it.'_ Tenos said as both he and Rashelle walked over to where Cailean was standing in front of Galen. Cailean turned to face them.

"Yes, Tenos, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked. Tenos nodded and told him using Thought Speak. "You are kidding me...? Right?" He looked from Tenos to Rashelle back Tenos again seeing that they were dead serious. "Okay, how do we go about doing this?" Tenos snapped his talons and there was a bright flash... Time halted for everyone except Cailean, Rashelle, Tenos and Kieran who waved his left paw in front of Aurora's face getting no reaction.

"Okay, who froze time?" Kieran asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Tenos walked over to him and knelt down.

"I did, Kieran, because we need your help. Only, you can help us send Galen packing." Kieran glanced over at Cailean and Rashelle and then back at Tenos.

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked. Tenos explained. Kieran's eyes lowered as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"You want me to use my powers. The same powers I used to try... to try..." His voice caught in his throat as he remembered his first failed attempt. He closed his eyes and turned away from Tenos. "I can't do it, Tenos! I am sorry but I can't..." Tenos gently turned him back around and raised his head to look him in the eye.

"Young one, you have a very special gift. You have powers and abilities that I can only dream of possessing. That is why we need your help. We'll help you channel your powers and keep you steady while you send Galen away. Please, Kieran, we can't do this without you." Kieran wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked into Tenos's eyes. He nodded, his eyes taken on a slight glow.

'I'll do it." Kieran said, his voice calm and free of the previous sadness. Tenos turned to Rashelle and Cailean and gestured them over. The three of them joined paws and formed a circle around Kieran.

"Now, Kieran, close your eyes and focus. See in your mind doors of power. Unlock those doors slowly one at a time." Kieran nodded.

Suddenly, Kieran gasped as his eyes shot open and his body was engulfed in the same warm glow he had once been surround with when he had first called upon his power to try and save Tessa's life more then a year ago. However, this time his power was more focused and stronger.

"Kieran, can you hear me?" Rashelle asked. Kieran nodded as he gritted his beak.

"Yes, I hear you." He growled. "Tell me what to do quickly. I don't know how much longer I can control this power. It is much harder now then it was before." Rashelle looked at Tenos, her expression one of worry. Cailean noticed.

"What's wrong, Rashelle? You and Tenos look worried about something." He said. Tenos's beak creased in a frown.

"Kieran may have unleashed too much of his power. I hope I am wrong but if I am not then we are going to have to help him put his power back to sleep." Cailean rolled his eyes.

"Oh crap, why do things always have to be so damn complicated! Geez, we never seem to get a break." Kieran's scream made them all focus back on him and when they did they all gasped in shock. Kieran's body was glowing with blue flames. His eyes were nothing but golen orbs and as they watched he began to undergo a transformation. He grew taller and slightly more muscular. Strange markings appeared on his face under his eyes. He opened his beak and what came out was Kieran's voice but it was very different. It was like Kieran had gone from a kid to a young adult in the blink of an eye. He looked at the them and smiled.

"I'll be okay." He said, as he turned back to face Galen. He vanished and reappeared in the air. Kieran gestured with his right paw and as he did time unfroze. Everyone gasped and shook their heads. They all opened their mouths to speak but when they saw the glowing phoenix floating in front of Galen their voices froze in their throats. They all stared in awe as Kieran drew fiery symbols in the air. Galen's eyes went wide as he started to struggle to free himself from the still active Shield Spell. Kieran saw what Galen was trying to do and sped up his chanting until he finally finished. He raised both paws and thrust them forward. The fiery symbols he had drawn in the air with his talons flew forward and merged with Shield Spell. Galen screamed as this happen and then with a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash he was...

Gone...

Kieran panted as he slowly descend to the floor landing on his feet. Cailean walked slowly up to Kieran. "Kieran, are you alright?" Kieran turned slowly and nodded with a tired smile.

"I am fine I just need to..." His eyes closed and he fell into Cailean's arms. As he did his body flashed and he was back to his normal self. Cailean smiled but that smile vanished as he notice the glowing eye markings. He wasn't back to normal fully. Cailean sighed as he looked down at Kieran. Tenos and Rashelle saw his expression and realized what had happened.

"So, his powers are now active?" Rashelle asked, worry present in her tone. Tenos nodded, his expression not one of joy but one of great worry.

"What powers?" Cynder asked as she and the other came forward. "What happened? Where is Galen?" Cailean sighed as he glanced at Tenos. Tenos nodded.

"There is an ancient legend among the Phoenix Clans. The legend speaks of a very unique breed of phoenix know as Phoenix Lords." Tenos said. Talzar gasped in surprise as he looked at Kieran. Tenos looked up at the Ancient Dragon. "You know of the legend, Lord Talzar?" He asked. Talzar nodded.

"We ancient dragons have always known about the Phoenix Lords. They are to the Phoenix Clans what the Purple Dragons like Spyro and The Dark Master are to us. I have met only one other Phoenix Lord in my long life. He was very powerful and was my size." Everyone's mouths fell open in surprise when they heard that.

"You mean that Kieran is going to become a giant phoenix?" Aurora asked. Talzar sighed.

"I don't know what this child is destined to become. He may end up like the Phoenix Lord I met or he may just be a normal Phoenix Lord. The Phoenix Lords come in two varieties. One variety is known as Defenders. The Defenders are usually leaders of clans. The rare second variety, which the phoenix I met long ago is, is called Guardians. Guardians are the most powerful variety of Phoenix Lords. They are basically like Ascendent Dragons and Star Gryphons." Cailean cocked an eyebrow along with everyone else. Tenos opened his beak to speak and closed it. Lord Talzar smiled and chuckled. "Yes, the Gryphons also once had more powerful breeds." His smile faded as he lowered his head. Cynder noticed his mood change.

"What happened, Talzar?" She asked. Talzar took a deep breath to calm himself.

"We, Ancient Dragons, committed a great sin. We wiped out the Star Gryphons. All these events took place when I was still very young. The tragedy of this whole matter is that everything that happened. Everything... all of it was based on a horrible misunderstanding. We thought that the Star Gryphons were planning to launch a war against us and they thought the same about us. Someone spread these horrible lies and the lies became festering wounds. Many tried to learn the truth but they ended up getting either killed or disappearing never to be seen again. Eventually, war broke out... We fought each other for hundreds of years. By the time the war had ended. The Star Gryphons were no more." Talzar said, unshed tears in his eyes. Talzar's body flashed as he shrunk himself down to a size slightly larger then Ignitus and the other elder Dragon Guardians. "This is the greastest sin we have ever committed. My breed were responsible for wiping out the Gryhons' greatest warriors. Each Gryphon looked up to the Star Gryhons. The Star Gryphons were protectors of the Gryphon Clans. Without the Star Gryphons the Clans began to fight among themselves. If not for Samson, the Gryphon Clans would all be extinct. He founded the Gryphon Council and it was that Council, under his wise and strong leadership, that united the warring factions and saved the Grpyhons from extinction."

"So that is why the Gryphon Clans are so uncomfortable around us dragons." Cailean said. Talzar nodded.

"Yes, Cailean, you are right. They haven't forgotten what what we Ancient Dragons did."

"So what happened to Samson?" Terra asked.

"Samson lived a long life and one day he simply vanished without a trace which was odd. No one knows what happened to him. Some think he was a Star Gryphon, the last of his noble kind while others say he ascendant."

"That was truly a sad story, Talzar." Ignitus said. "I never knew about that tragic chapter of the Ancient Dragons.history." Talzar nodded.

"It was because we didn't want our sins to be passed on to our descendants. We wanted our sins to remain on us where they belonged." At that moment, Kieran groaned and opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and glanced around at everyone.

"What just happened?" He asked. Everyone looked at Cailean. Cailean rolled his eyes and sighed.

_'Why me?'_ He thought.  
-------------------------

**Cynder's Fortress...**

Spyro and his friends fought apes but started to slowly be overwhelmed by the huge numbers of troops. Hunter and Bianca teamed up with Elora to send apes flying. Natalie assisted Flame by using her gryphon magic to hurl apes into walls and out windows. Flame breathed flames and used his Chaos Blade to slash at the apes. Spyro, meanwhile, used his magical and physical attacks to throw apes into walls and up into the air. Shandu growled and raced toward Spyro, his head lowered in position to impale Spyro in the back. Ember noticed the oncoming attack...

"SPYRO...!" Ember screamed. Spyro frowned as he realized that Ember was trying to warn him. He quickly turned around and jumped up just as Shandu's horns missed him by a few inches. Shandu growled in anger at missing his target. Spyro smiled and came down on Shandu's back knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Surrender." Spyro growled. Shandu smiled as he vanished and reappeared right next to Spyro. Spyro turned to face Shandu just as he punched him hard in the face. The punch sent Spyro flying into the wall. Spyro slid down the wall to the floor.

"NEVER!" Shandu roared as his body flashed and then he was back to the size he had been when he had first made his appearance. "Now you will DIE!" Spyro growled as he slowly stood back up. Shandu smiled as he charged. Spyro eyes went wide as he realized there was no way even with his Dragon Time ability that he would be able to avoid the coming attack. However, someone else intervened...

Hunter, transformed into his own more powerful form slammed into Shandu knocking his charge off. Spyro moved as Hunter jumped backwards somersaulting threw the air to land on his feet next to Bianca and Elora. Shandu roared in anger and unleashed wave of fire fury in the cheetah's direction. Spyro screamed, "NOooo." Hunter saw the wave approaching and quickly grabbed both Bianca and Elora with his tail. He toss them up into the air, jumped up as the wave flew under him. The wave blew out the wall and incinerated some of the unfortunate apes that were in the waves path. The rest of wave was halted by Crona using her ice magic to created an ice barrier to shield herself, Natalie, Ethan and the others near her. Ember sighed in relief as the wave ended and Crona dropped her field.

"Thanks, Crona." Ember said.

"Don't mention it." Crona said. Ember's smile faded as she saw a large ape charging at Crona from behind. Ember charged and pushed Crona to the side as the the large ape ran by. The ape growled as he charged again only to run into Natalie. The gryphoness roared as she swiped her large clawed paw upside the ape's head snapping his neck like a toothpick. Both Crona and Ember helped each other up as Natalie looked at them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. They both nodded just as another large ape landed between Natalie and them. The ape swung his club at Natalie's head intending to shatter her skull only to get a surprise as Ember's paw stopped the club. Ember growled as she yanked the club out of the ape's paws and quickly spun around on her left hindleg to give the ape powerful kick in the chest with her right foot. The ape screamed as the sound of bones being broken were heard as he was sent flying out a window and down into the void beneath the fortress. Natalie looked at Ember and nodded. "Thank you for saving my life." Ember smiled as she took a breath to calm down.

"No problem. I consider you and Crona friends. I always try to protect my friends." Cynder growled as she summon a bladed staff.

"You will not win this battle, Ember! None of you will!" Cynder roared as she quickly summoned a Blade Staff and threw it quickly at Ember. Crona saw the staff coming out of the corner of her left eye. Crona grabbed Ember, time rippling around her as she yanked Ember out of the way of the blade staff and at the same time grabbed the staff in mid-air with her tail. Cynder's mouth opened in shock.

"Crona, thank you." Ember said. Crona smiled and nodded as she spun around and used her tail to throw the staff right back at Cynder. Cynder's eyes went wide as she quickly dived to the right just barely in time to avoid being impaled by the sharp blade of the staff as it hit the wall and went into the dark stone. Cynder glanced at the staff and back at Crona and Ember. Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her fangs.

**"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME!"**Cynder roared. The fighting in the room seem to halt at that moment as dark magic began to pulse around her body. Cynder gritted her fangs as the pulsing dark magic surrounded her. Her eyes narrowed and took on a red glow. Crona's face went pale.

"Oh crap... THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Crona said. Ember opened her mouth to ask _'why'_ but was cut off as Cynder began to grow and transform. Ember's eyes went wide in shock while everyone else just gasped. Shandu smiled as he watch Cynder become a force that was greater then she had been just a few seconds earlier. Cynder roared and as she did she released powerful wave of dark magic that blew the right and left walls and roof away.

**"NOW... YOU WILL ALL DIE!"** Cynder growled, her eyes glowing with rage. Cynder slammed her massive right paw down on the floor caving it in sending Ember, Crona and Natalie flying thru the air. The three females flapped their wings and managed to avoid being beheaded by Cynder's large tail blade. Spyro growled as his body flashed and he transformed to his warrior form. He kicked Shandu off of him knocking the other dragon out cold. He then charged at Cynder only to get back handed by Cynder as she slapped him aside with her left paw. Spyro hit the wall and caved it in. Hunter put Bianca and Elora on his large back and ran to avoid being crushed by the falling pieces of the ceiling. Ember looked at Crona and frowned.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER? SHE IS EVEN LARGER THEN SHE WAS WHEN WE FIRST SAW HER!" Ember said. Crona frowned as they ducked another tail swipe.

"It is the Dark Orb energy she absorbed at the Sky Phoenix Temple. It gave her a massive power boost."

"Just how massive are we talking about here?" Ember yelled, fear slowly beginning to creep into her voice. Crona's face creased in worry as she shook her head.

"I don't know, but considering how powerful she already was before this accidental boost in power." Crona shoke her head. "I think we maybe in big trouble." Cynder laughed as her body began to glow as she prepared to launch another fury wave at all of them. **"OH CRAP... HOLD ON EVERYONE THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD... VERY BAD..."** Crona screamed as Cynder released the wave and everything went dark...

And silent...

Punctuated only by the dark laughter of Cynder and Shandu...

**AND NOW OUR STORY CONTINUES...**  
-------------------------------------------------

**Avalor -  
Time Period[UNKNOWN**

"GET IN THERE...!" General Za'lar growled as two of his guards threw Sera into the Pit. Sera screamed and as she did Za'lar laughed as he watched her fall. "Farewell... ha ha ha." He then turned and walked away with his guards following close on his heels.

Sera fell and as she fell her mind reflected on what Cynder had said about the Vanguardian Legacy._'Could she be right? Is the legacy of the Vanguard really dead? All these years as we have fought... I have tried to keep having faith and not give up.'_ Sera sighed. _'But now I wonder if what me and my friends have done all these years was just a waste of our time. All the fighting and death... all of it for a dream... Does the dream still exist? Or is it just our blind hope and faith that give us strength to keep fighting on against impossible odds? If the dream is dead like she says then what is the point anymore?' _ Sera thought as she closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "What can I do to get out of here?" As soon as those words left her mouth she felt warm arms embrace her.

"I got you, Sera." A female voice said warmly making Sera look up into the eyes of the large white dragoness who held her. The white dragoness smiled warmly as she saw the look of surprise on Sera's face. "Hi, I am glad I was able to come get you. How are you doing?"

"Grandmother Crona, I guess Deon was able to get in touch with you?" She asked. Crona nodded as her face creased in a warm smile.

"Hold on." Crona said. Sera grabbed hold of Crona's Chronicler cloak as Crona closed her eyes, flapped her wings to slow down their decent and focused her power...

A portal opened beneath both of them. They fell thru it and as they did the portal flashed and closed...  
-----------

**Resistance One  
Portal Ship**

Sera opened her eyes as her grandmother's feet landed on the deck of the city flag ship of the Resistance. Crona smiled as she set Sera down on the deck gently. "Thanks for coming to my aid, grandma." Sera said with a warm grin of gratitude on her face. Crona nodded.

"No problem, grand daughter. I am glad I was available to come to your aid." Crona said. A door suddenly opened as Deon enter the chamber from the right. Sera smiled as she walked over to the phoenix and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, Deon, I see that you were able to send help after all." She said. Deon's beak creased in a grin.

"Of course, Sera. Sorry if I couldn't come myself but you know how my father wants to keep me out of harms way." He said. Sera rolled her eyes as Crona chuckled.

"Deon, child, your father Kieran is a worry wart. He always been worried about you." Crona said. "He was a nervous wreck when your mother was laying your egg. He was afraid that you wouldn't hatch or that your egg would break or about a ton of other things." Deon nodded.

"I know, Chronicler Crona. My father is a Phoenix Lord and it is his job to worry about his people and his family. Especially me..." Deon said with a sigh. Crona noticed how irritated his sigh sounded.

"What is wrong, Deon?" She asked. Deon rain his taloned paw thru his head feathers and took a deep breath.

"Well, there are times when I think my father worries about me too much. I am not a child anymore but still my father worries about me." He said. Crona walked over to stand in front of Deon and sat down on her haunches. She gently reached out and touched Deon's left shoulder with her large right paw.

"Your father loves you, Deon. I think it is just the way he is. Your father grew up without his parents. Has he told you his story of his life as child?" Deon looked Crona in the eye and nodded in silence. "Well, as you know, Kieran didn't get the chance to know his parents all that well." Deon nodded.

"I know, Crona, but it still bothers me that he worries so much about me. I mean there is so much going on at the moment and yet he still worries about me. I guess I am just amazed that he has time to worry about me." He said. Sera walked over and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"My grandmother is right, Deon. Your father loves you and that is why he is so worried about you." Sera said as her face creased in slight frown as she pulled out of her hug. "I wish... I wish my father and mother were around to be worried about me but they aren't." Crona glanced at her as a few tears came to her own eyes.

"I know how you feel, Sera." Crona said, her tone soft and tainted with sadness. "I miss my son. I don't know where he and your mother are but hopefully they are both well and safe. We have to have hope and faith that we'll see them again one day." Crona pulled Sera into a warm hug. "Now, grand daughter, I must get back to my duty. I will come and visit you as often as I am able too." Crona let Sera go as a portal opened behind her. "Take care of yourself, Sera." Sera nodded.

"I will, grandma. You too and give my love to grandpa." Sera said. Crona nodded with a warm smile as she entered the portal behind her. Sera's face creased in a warm smile as she saw the face of her grandfather looking back at her. He waved as the portal closed. Sera turned back to Deon. "So, Deon, is everything ready?" Deon nodded.

"Yes, Sera, everything is ready to go. The question is: 'Are you ready to attempt to use your Dragon Time power to try and open a temporal portal to the past?'" He asked. Sera took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Then let's get started." He said as he led her to the Jumper bay where the inactive Portal sat awaiting Sera."  
----------------

**Avalar's Second Moon - Tal-nar  
Zeta Core - City of the Dark Order of the Ancients**

The ancient moon city of the Ancient Dragon Breed known as the Order rested inside a large shielded moon crater. The ancient city had been built in an age long before the Dark Master had been born and longer even then the Chronicler of Ages himself had been alive. This city had once been home to one of the greater dragon clan known as the Shal'cor. The Shal'cor or Light Dragons were one of the six Ancient Breed Dragon Clans. The Shal'cor had been the original dragon breeds who had helped lay the groundwork for their successors, the New Breed. The New Breed of Dragons were known to the Ancient Dragons as the Children. The Children were the race of Dragons that now took the place of their predecessors. However, not all the Ancient Breed Dragon Clans were gone..

One clan still remained and that clan now occupied the ancient Shal'cor city and this clan, known as either the Dark Order, Dei'nar or 'The Dark Ones', who Galen knew as some of the dragons known as _**those who watch but are never seen',**_ were making plans that would change everything...

The city was a buzz of activity as large dragons wearing battle armor moved around setting up the ancient city weapons and defense systems. If anyone on Avalar could have gazed up and seen the city they would have wonder what was going on. Unfortunately, no one was aware of the city and the ancient dragons who were preparing themselves for the invasion of Avalar and the other realms. As the other Order dragons continue to carry out their preparations a red muscular male dragon walked down a wide corridor that lead to a large central chamber.

In that large chamber, a large gold armored silver scaled dragoness sat in a relaxed meditative pose, her glowing blue eyes closed. As the male dragon entered the chamber the dragoness' eyes flickered and then suddenly snapped open revealing her slitted pupils. "Yes, Ra'cor, I am fully aware of what you are planning to do." She hissed as she turned her muscular head, her long thick white horns scrapping against the ceiling making her curse. "I can't believe the Shal'cor built this place." She growled, her tone sounded deep and irritated because she was. They had had to spend years adapting the ancient city for their plans and it had kept her and her clan awake for many days as they worked to repair and update the city. She glanced back over her shoulder at the red dragon. "Why are you here?" Ra'cor growled.

"You know why I am here, Lady Zeta. How much longer do we have to sit up here on this lifeless ball of rock and watch the Avalarians and our so-called children. When are we going to take back the realms from our descendants?" He asked. Zeta smiled.

"Soon, very soon but not yet. We must wait until the Dark Master makes his move." She said.

"What about Cynder's daughter, Carla? She has grown drastically in power after she absorbed the energy of the Dark Orb the Phoenix Clan Prietess was protecting." Zeta yawned.

"What about her? She is a New Breed Dragoness. She may possess some of our great powers but she is nothing compared to us. If she becomes a problem then I'll deal with her..." Zeta's eyes narrowed as her face creased in a dark grin. "...Personally. As for the Dark Orbs... we'll deal with them." Ra'cor frowned. "Don't worry, Ra'cor."

"We still have to deal with the three purple male dragons." He said. "They won't be easy to defeat and you know it." Zeta turned her whole massive body to face Ra'cor. Ra'cor backed up slightly as he saw the dark look in her slitted eyes.

"The purple dragons will be no problem, Ra'cor." She said. Ra'cor shook his head.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! THEY ARE PURPLE DRAGONS! TAL'ZCO VULA ZI COO..." Ra'cor said. Zeta frowned as she recognized the ancient dragon language curse.

"Watch your tongue, Ra'cor." She snarled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE CAPABLE OF... YOU REMEMBER YOUR BROTHER!" He said. Zeta's eyes took on a reddish cast as she roared in anger. Racor swallowed as he felt Zeta's great power wash over him in ever growing waves of magnitude like a violent raging stormy sea. "Calm yourself, mistress, I meant no disrespect. I was just worried about our plans and how we will initiate them with the three purple dragons being present."

Zeta chuckled and said, surprising him with her lack of worry, "Ra'cor, only one of the purple dragons, the one we know as the Dark Master, is anywhere near our equal. The other two who are called Spyro are nothing more then a pair of weaklings. However, only one of the Spyros is present currently. The elder Spyro who defeated the Dark Master ages ago is not currently on Avalar or in this realm." Ra'cor cocked his left eyebrow.

"Where is he?" Ra'cor asked. Zeta smiled.

"He is in the Meridian Realm. You remember the realm we all sealed off from the Vanguard. Well, the older Spyro went there to find something. I don't know what it was exactly but from what I have heard from rumor it is one of our ancient secrets we left in that realm ages ago." She said. Ra'cor smiled.

"He is after the legendary Tao'co Key. It makes perfect sense that he would seek out that ancient relic. The Dark Master sought it out ages ago when he was younger and we all know what happened to him. He discovered something he was not meant to see and drove him into a state of near insanity." Ra'cor said with a dark laugh. Zeta nodded in agreement.

"That is why I am not concern because the Tao'co Key's power is beyond even the control of the purple dragons. In fact the key is more then they realize. Only the Shal'cor, the ancient dragon Legion Council and members of the ruling royal houses of each clan knew of the full potential of the key. Spyro will not only suffer the same fate as the Dark Master but his full potential will be sealed. The power of the Key, like all the other ancient artifacts, will weaken any New Breed Dragon due to the anti-magical field it generates. The only Spyro we need to worry about is the younger one. I sensed during my meditation a growing power within him that is different from his predecessors. We must keep an eye on him very closely..." She said. Ra'cor nodded.

"I agree." He said. As he said this an alarm went off making both of them frown. Zeta growled as she activated a holographic monitor.

"Dal'tao, report." She growled to the image of the green dragon that appeared on the screen. "What is going on?!" Dal'tao growled, his expression one of anger.

"Mistress, we have an intruder!" Zeta's eyes narrowed in anger.

"**WHO IS IT?!"** She growled.

"It was one of the Ascendant Dragons. He disabled the Lightning Staff Weapon we had pointed at Willowbrook. I believe he is called..." Ra'cor growled cutting off Dal'tao.

"I think we all know who it was. We have to take greater precautions to prevent the Ascendant Ones from interfering with our plans." Ra'cor snarled. He turned to face Zeta. "Zeta, with you your permission we will make the necessary changes to the plan." Zeta's face creased in a frown as she nodded.

"Agreed but be careful. It is important that we time our invasion plans at the right time. If we miss our chance we'll have to wait another 10,000 years." She said. Ra'cor nodded.

"Understood, we will be ready..." He said as he vanished in a fiery ball of magical energy leaving Zeta alone once more with only the holographic monitor to keep her company. She turned her back to the monitor.

"My lady is it time?" Dal'tao asked. Zeta nodded.

"Yes, it is time. I want you and the other Inner Circle members of this clan to take care of our potential problems." She hissed. "My brother's legacy must be eliminated. The purple dragons must all die."

"Yes, my lady. Your will will be done. We will excute our attack starting with the Dark Master..." He said. Zeta smiled.

"Excellent!" She said as the holographic monitor turned off and then disappeared leaving Zeta in a happy mood until...

_'I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO, SISTER!'_ Zeta heard in her head.

_'BROTHER! I KNEW YOU WOULD INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!' _ Her mind growled in anger. _'WHY DON'T YOU FACE ME INSTEAD OF BEING A COWARD AND HIDING!'_

_'VERY WELL, SISTER!'_ He said. She frowned as she felt his prescene suddenly appear behind her. She turned to face her brother...

Lord Tylcor of the Ascendant Dragon Order of the Ancient Shal'cor Dragon Clan smiled at his sister. Zeta frowned. "I knew you were around somewhere, brother dear. So how do you plan to counter my plans this time? Hmm...?" She asked. Tylcor sighed.

"Do you honestly think I am going to tell you, my sister? I am fully aware of the invasion you are planning and I have come to warn you that if you carry out this insane plan of yours then you will set into motion events that will threaten the survival of everyone." He said. Zeta's face creased in a snarl.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO STOP! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WILL?!" She growled. Tylcor sighed and shook his head sadly.

"No, you won't but know this, Zeta, I will not let you kill the purple dragons. They must not die. Their lives, especially the life of the young Spyro, must be allowed to continue." He said, his tone one of warning. Zeta laughed.

"I don't care about the purple dragons. They exist thanks to you. You are the one responsible for their existence. It was a mistake to allow dragons of their power to exist. Their very existence upsets the balance of elemental power." She snarled as her body suddenly grew to its full size and full power. "I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO LEAVE HERE TO CARRY OUT YOUR PLANS BY STANDING IN THE WAY OF MINE. I SUMMONED YOU HERE SO I COULD..." Zeta's voice froze in her throat as she found herself surrounded by a small group of armored Ascendant Dragons from the Council. Valona and Rosy frowned as they looked Zeta in the eye.

"Your plans are finished, Zeta." Rosy said as she stepped forward. Zeta looked around her and smiled as she turned to her brother.

"Tylcor... Tylcor... Tylcor... ha ha ha... you are one sly dragon." She said with a slight chuckle. "Our father would have been proud of you if he had lived. Pity, I had to kill dear old dad for standing in my way ages ago. Now, it seems like I'll have to do the same to you!" Zeta's laughed as she vanished with a bright flash of light signalfying the use of an ancient Flash Portal Transport. Tylcor frowned.

"Damn it, she has launched her back up plans into motion." He growled. Valona and Rosy both frowned as they quickly accessed their portable holo monitors and what they saw made both dragonesses frown. Tylcor noticed their expressions. "I am right aren't I?" Valona and Rosy both nodded. "Fine, it is time to prepare. Rosy, contact Donovan and the others. Tell them it is urgent that we all meet in the Celestial Hall as soon as possible." Rosy nodded.

"On it." She said as she vanished. Tylcor glanced over at Valona.

"Contact Rashira and tell her to send the warnings to Connor and our other mortal allies among the New Breed Dragons, Phoenix and Gryphon Clans. This is a major emergency. The Invasion of the Realms by my sister and the Order has begun..."

The screen fades to black...

_**"The Seasons of Change have finally come...**__"_  
- Crona

New Images of Spyro and his friends appear on the screen one by one as the camera does closeups to their faces. Crona and Natalie also appear next to Flame and Cailean.

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, a portal jumper lands behind Spyro and company. Tobin and Amanda exit the jumper as Hunter and the others turn and gasp in shock as a series of dark portals start opening in the sky above them.

New updated version of the song **"BATTLE ON"** begins playing

_**"When the darkness falls...,  
We must be strong,  
Hold on...,  
Don't give up...  
The time has come to carry on...,  
For we must battle on to a new day, (Echoes with drum beats are heard)  
We stand our ground because theres no way we're backing down now.  
We stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror. As fireballs begin to rain down from those portals hitting homes and destroying everything they come into contact with. Nestor's face creases in a frown as the sky turns blood red.

_**"Hear my heart sceaming out...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"The time has finally come...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

_**"And there is no looking back...**_

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"To yesterday...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

_**"Battle On...**_

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find reason why this is happening..."

_**"To survive we must stand and fight  
We can't be afraid no more...  
We must stand and fight  
To protect those we love  
The time has come...  
To battle on to a new day..."**_

Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate and the future of many worlds...  
Are in our hands and we must be strong  
If we fail...  
Things will end...  
We must be strong and keep on fighting on  
No turning back no more...  
The time has come  
The Chaos War has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...  
All fates are linked...  
All Destinies are intertwined...  
Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...  
Hope and Unity will prevail...  
For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...  
Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go  
But we keep on carrying on  
Things are changing...  
No turning back...  
We must survive.  
We must stand together and fight  
Fight for the light.  
We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
Keep on fighting on until the end...  
Don't give up now  
Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as not only Cynder and a mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appears in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current appearances Season Two. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear amoung Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of what first looked like a dragon but now appears to be something else casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

"Together... we stand!" Spyro yelled.

The screen flashes and fades to black...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...  
I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)  
Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..." As he says these words the wall explodes behind him as the same black phoenix enters and glares at him his eyes burning with intense anger.

"I will make you and the others who made me like this pay. Your time is up, old one!" Siruis frowned as lowered his head sadly.

"You are right, young one, I failed you. The project we conducted was a mistake and if you think killing me will undo it then you are wrong. What sins have been committed can't be undone but their is a chance they can be healed with time."

"SPARE ME YOUR NONSENSE!" The young dark phoenix hissed as his red eyes narrowed as he charged forward...  
---------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:  
-SEASON TWO-  
\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /  
Episode 12: Dark Horizons**

**Unknown Location**

"Ugh... ummm..." Spyro groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He tried to turn his head and found that when he did it hurt like hell.

"Stay still, Spyro." Ember said softly as she gently touched his forehead as she leaned over into line of vision. Spyro licked his lips. "Are you thirst?" She asked. Spyro nodded. Ember slowly lifted him up to give him a drink of water.

"Thank you, Ember." He said, his voice rough and hoarse from non-usage. "Where are we? How did we escape from Cynder's attack?" Ember smiled as Ethan came into his line of sight.

"We aren't exactly sure but we think it was thanks to Crona. Her warning and apparently quick actions saved us from being ripped apart by the Dark Fury Wave that Cynder unleashed." Ethan said, his face a mix of a smile and a frown. Spyro noticed and pushed himself up against Ember's paws. She tried to hold him down but he resisted. "Spyro, you should stay still, you aren't fully healed."

"What do you mean...?" He asked as he stood up slowly and took one shaky step forward... He hissed and fell straight to the floor like a rock. "What... is... wrong... with... _me...?!_" He said his tone one of pain.

**"SPYRO!"** Ember and Ethan both yelled as they knelt down beside him and gently grabbed him by his arms to gently lift him back up into standing position. Spyro shook his head to clear it of the dazed, cloudy feeling.

"If you would have just been patient and waited for one of us to explain what happened then you wouldn't have fell on your face just now." Ethan said as he and Ember sat Spyro down on chair that had been placed beside Spyro's bed. Spyro gritted his teeth as he glared at Ethan.

**"Then tell me already, Ethan!**" Spyro growled. **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? STOP STALLING!"** Ember's face took on a worried expression at Spyro's angry expression. **"Is someone going to tell me or not?!"** He started to try to stand again only to be held down by Ethan.

"Very well you stubborn fool." Ethan hissed, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Crona opened a series of mini-portals around us and pulled us out of the path of the attack. However, she drained herself..." Ethan's voice broke as tears began to roll down his cheek. He pulled away from Spyro and walked over to a wall to lean his head on the wall. Spyro looked at Ember, his anger diminished.

"What else happened, Ember?" He asked softly. Ember sighed and sat down in front of him on a chair that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Spyro... Crona had to pull some magical energy from you and when she did something went wrong. We don't know what happened but she was knocked out and you... were drained to near death as your body was broken. We don't know how you survived but somehow you did." Ember said, a sob in her tone. Spyro's eyes went wide in shock and then a strange memory came to him.

_**Flashback...**_

_**"OH CRAP... HOLD ON EVERYONE THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD... VERY BAD..."**__ Crona screamed..._

_His eyes went wide as he flew into the path of Cynder's coming attack as she released the wave. He had turned his head to look at Crona and saw her act. He understood as he watched her quickly closed her eyes, raised both paws as white glow surrounded her body as she quickly made a series of gestures and signs. She began to gasp as sweat poured from her brow at the strain of casting the spell she hoped would be enough to save all of them. He had noticed her strain and closed his own eyes to send her a power boost. As he did, he gasped and so did Crona and then there was an explosion._

_A bright flash..._

_And everything went dark..._  
--------------------------------

Spyro shook his head and glanced at Ember. "I remember acting as a shield from Cynder's attack while Crona opened the portals around us. I saw she was straining to open all the portals so I sent her some of my power to give her a boost. She accepted my assistance but I think something happened. Our powers conflicted with each other and I think it was due to the fact that I..." Spyro whispered as his voice dropped off as a look of fear came over his face. "Ember, what happened to Crona? Is she... is she...?" Ethan sighed and turned back to face Spyro and Ember as he leaned his head and back against the wall.

"No, she is alive but your powers did something to her. When she woke up two days ago she woke up screaming and there was this strange golden glow around her." Ethan said. Spyro's eyes went wide in horror.

**"Oh no...!" **Spyro gasped. "What have I done?!" Spyro quickly stood up and forced himself to remain standing as he took a shaky step forward. Ethan and Ember looked at Spyro in concern.

"What do you mean, Spyro?" Ethan asked. Spyro swallowed and shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ethan grabbed him. "Spyro calm down and tell us. What is wrong?"

"When Crona was using her magic to help us escape and she ran low on power I sent her some of my energy to give her a boost." He said.

"We know that but why are you worried?" Ember asked.

"Ember, Ethan, I think," Spyro's eyes closed as he felt himself start to get light headed. Ember grabbed him and held him steady.

_**"Spyro, what is wrong?!"**_ Ember asked, her tone one of worry. Spyro looked at her, his face stricken with a look that shocked her. She had never seen him look so totally scared. _**"Spyro, my love, please tell us what is wrong?!"**_

"I may have sent her some of my Celestial Dragon magic instead of my normal elemental magic! We were in such a hurry and I didn't have time to chose the correct type of magical energy." Ethan's eyes went wide.

"So what you are saying is that you think she absorbed some of that magic into her body by accident?" He asked. Spyro nodded. "Oh dear lord...!" He looked at Ember and gestured for her to follow him. "Ember, bring Spyro and follow me quickly! We have to tell the Chronicler now." Ember helped Spyro walk as they both followed Ethan.

They found both the Chronicler and Oracle sitting by the bedside of Crona who was asleep. They both turned as the three young dragons entered the room. "Spyro, thank the ancestors that you are up but you should go back to bed. Your injuries aren't fully healed." Oracle said. Spyro nodded, his movement slightly jerky.

"I know but you must hear me out. I know what is wrong with Crona. It is my fault... I..." Spyro's voice suddenly froze in his throat as he screamed and fell to the floor dragging Ember with him. Ember expression changed to one of horror.

_**"SPYRO?! OH MY LORD... WHAT IS WRONG?! SPYRO, SPEAK TO ME!"**_ She screamed as she held him. Ethan knelt beside Spyro and reached out to touch him. The Chronicler's eyes went wide.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, ETHAN!" He yelled.

"Why not, Chro...?" Ethan said as his left paw touched Spyro's right shoulder. Ethan's eyes went wide as the room was filled with a flash of light that knocked all of them unconscious.  
----------------------------------------------------

**Unknown Void...**

_'Where are we?' _Ethan asked as he looked around at the glowing pillars of light. The Chronicler and Oracle looked around as the pillar began to pulse and change shape._'What the...?'_

The shapes of the pillars were turning into Spyro and Crona...!

_'What the hell is going on here?'_Ethan asked as he walked over to Spyro and Crona. He reached out to touch them and had his arm grabbed by Ember who just appeared out of thin air. Ethan struggled to pull his arm away only to have Ember hold on to his arm tightly. He looked into Ember's eyes and noticed that her eyes now had an aged look to them. _'Ember?'_

Ember raised her free hand up to her mouth and gave him a 'shh' motion. Ethan frowned and shook his head. Ember frowned and said, _'Stop struggling and listen, Ethan. There is obviously more going on here then we know.'_ Crona's eyes opened as she heard Ember's voice.

_'It's okay, Ember,'_ Crona said as she glanced at Ethan. _'Ethan, we are sharing a vision. I don't know how but I believe that it has something to do with power that Spyro shared with me.' _The Chronicler and Oracle both walked over to stand next to Ethan and Ember.

_'Great, great, grand daughter, what is it that you see? Is it what we have seen?'_ The Chronicler asked. Ethan looked over at the Chronicler.

_'Excuse me, Chronicler, but what is it that you have seen? Please tell me... uh... I meant tell us.'_ Ethan said. The Chronicler started to reply but was stopped by Spyro who was now glancing down at them with glowing golden eyes.

_'The battle has begun... We must prepare... ugh...'_ Spyro said as he grabbed his head as his face creased in pain. _'I don't understand... Who are you? Who are you? Who... are... you...?'_ Ember stepped forward and looked Spyro in the eye.

_'What is it?! Spyro, what is wrong?!'_ She asked. Spyro grabbed her and as he did...

Everything flashed white and she found herself with everyone else now in a different place. A place of stormy blood red skies and floating pieces of buildings and ancient rubble from long dead stars and worlds.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ThE ChAoS ReAlM...**

Ember's eyes went wide as she saw the face of a huge phantom-like dragon that covered the sky with his huge size. Ember's eyes went wide horror as she realized that this... this was the same dragon that she had seen in her vision after Tessa died. She turned to look over at Spyro and realized that this time the vision was different. Spyro glanced over at her and she saw the same fear reflected in his eyes.as her own. _'Is he...'_ Spyro nodded.

_'The Doom Dragon... is... he...' _Spyro said, his voice low. Ember started to speak only to be silenced by the dark hiss of the Doom Dragon.

_'YeSssss, DrAgOn Of DeStInY, I aM hE!' _ He hissed. Ember stepped slightly forward and looked him in the eye.

_"What do you want?' _ She asked. The Doom Dragon laughed, his tone dark and filled with malice.

_'YoU kNoW wHaT I wAnT, DrAgOnEsS oF oRdEr! I wAnT yOu aLl tO kNoW tHe tRuTh...!' _ He hissed.

_'What do you mean 'truth'?!'_ Crona asked, her face creased in a frown. The Doom Dragon smiled.

_'...ThAt EvEeRyThInG aNd eVeRyOnE yOu hAvE eVeR lOvEd wIlL... DIIIEEEEeee. I aM cOmInG tO dEsTrOy aLl oF yOu aNd tHeRe iS nOtHiNg yOu cAn dO tO sToP mEeee!'_ He hissed, his eyes narrowing into glowing dark slits of dark red that bled off vapors of red energy. Ember swallowed and started to a feel a deep chill rise up from the pit of her stomach. Spyro looked over at her and reached over and pulled her close to his chest.

_'I am here, Ember, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Don't be afraid.'_ Spyro said. The Doom Dragon laughed as he looked Spyro dead in the eye.

_'YoU sHoUlD bE vErY aFrAiD, SpYrO...!'_ He hissed as Crona dived to the left as both Ember and Spyro found themselves flung backwards into the arms of Hunter and Bianca. Hunter looked at Spyro and Ember and then gritted his teeth before glairing up at the Doom Dragon.

Raising his left paw as his wristbow began to glow with fire magic, Hunter growled, _'Go back to the hell you came from, monster!'_ The Doom Dragon smiled and as he did Bianca's eyes went wide as she quickly stepped forward and grabbed Hunter, pulling him down to the floor as a huge tail blade slashed thru the air right where his head had just been a split second before. Hunter looked back at Bianca giving her a warm smile before glaring back up at the Doom Dragon who was smiling.

_'YoU hAvE bEeN wArNed...!'_ The Doom Dragon hissed. Hunter roared and fired the fire arrow right into the Doom Dragon's face. The Doom Dragon roared in pain as the arrrow hit his right eye burning it badly. He quickly reached up and yanked the arrow out. He then roared and glared in fury at Hunter. _**HoW dArE yOu!'**_

_'Sorry, but you don't scare me!'_ Hunter hissed. _'As a Seer, I know what you are, Doom Dragon! You are a force of Chaos but even Chaos can't stand against the power of Order. I predict that you will not win!'_ The Doom Dragon's face creased in a frown but then to Hunter's shock and horror he smiled and started to laugh.

_'Not bad, Seer Hunter but you... are... wrong!'_ He said and as he said it a huge wave of dark magic pulsed outward from his body hitting...

A golden barrier of magic created by Crona.

_'You are not welcome here, Dark One!' _Crona said. _'LEAVE... NOW!' _ The Doom Dragon laughed and blew Crona back into Spyro and Ember's arms.

_**'FOOLISH CHILDREN, I AM A GOD! FIGHT ME ALL YOU WISH BUT IN THE END KNOW THIS... YOU WILL ALL FAIL!'**_He roared. Spyro stepped forward and glared the Doom Dragon in the eye.

_**'YOU ARE WRONG!'**_Spyro growled as he unleashed a wave of golden Celestial magic that hit the Doom Dragon and sliced thru him right horn...

_Cutting it off..._

_To the shock and surprise of everyone present, including the Doom Dragon himself as he recoiled back away from Spyro._

_**'HOW DARE YOU STAND AGAINST YOUR GOD!**_ He roared as a shockwave threw Spyro backwards into the wall cracking the surface. Spyro groaned as he fell to the floor slightly dazed. Hunter growled as he fired a rapid series of ice and fire arrows into the Doom Dragon's face. The Doom Dragon raised his huge right paw and with small swipe unleashed a black wave of dark magic that disinegrated the arrows into nothing. Hunter's eyes went wide in shock as the Doom Dragon opened his mouth and fired a black pulsing ball of somekind of fire that hit one of the large floating rocky pieces of the remains of a dead world and vaporized it. The ball pulsed and grew larger and continue to come closer to them. Crona and Spyro and the others closed their eyes and prepared themselves for the end. But instead the end didn't come to annoyance of the Doom Dragon. _**'WHAT?!'**_He roared in anger as his attack was stopped in mid-air by the Chronicler who held his right paw up in front of himself while his left paw quickly gestured in a blur of Dragon Time speed casting magic spells in rapid succession as he combined the spells with his great telekinetic power to create magic barrier that held the Doom Dragon's attack at bay. The Chronicler turned his head and looked down at Crona.

_'Crona, you have to wake up. All of you have to wake up before my barrier fails. The Doom Dragon somehow found a way to break into our unconscious minds and pull us into the Chaos Realm. This realm is the only place where he can kill us...'_ He said, as he gritted his teeth as sweat began to fall from his brow from the strain of holding the Doom Dragon's attack back. '_HURRY, IT IS TAKING EVERY OUNCE OF MY POWER TO HOLD HIS ATTACK BACK! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD HIM OFF BEFORE...!'_ The energy barrier began to crack as the Doom Dragon's attack slowly ate thru the barrier. The Doom Dragon's expression turned to one of triumph as he watched the Chronicler's face strain more as he started to weaken.

_'You are stong, Chronicler of Ages, stronger then I thought you would be but then again I am not surpised. Your breed has always been a strong one, but even you, Time Dragon, must know that I am stronger!' _ He hissed. The Chronicler's eyes narrowed in anger as battle armor suddenly appeared over his form.

_'I maybe old, but I do not fear you,' He hissed as he thrust the Doom Dragon's attack back at him. The Doom Dragon roared in anger and reached out and grabbed the Chronicler in his large right paw. 'Ahhhh.' Crona's eyes went wide in horror along with everyone else._

_'GREAT, GREAT GRANDPA!'_ She screamed. The Doom Dragon laughed and started to crush the Chronicler when a fiery wave of searing fire sliced thru his into his right shoulder making his scream and release the Chronicler who glided to the ground where Crona ran over and gently touched him. _'Are you alright?'_ She asked, her voice full of emotion. The Chronicler nodded as his armor vanished off his form.

_'I am okay, but my energy barrier won't hold for much longer. I am sorry, Crona, I tried my best.' _He said. Crona smiled.

_'I know but I am curious who saved you?'_ She asked. The Chronicler stood up slowly and looked around.

_'I don't know, but I have a feeling that we'll find out soon enough.'_ He said. The Doom Dragon growled and began to focus again on his attack.

_'I DON'T KNOW WHO SAVED YOU, CHRONICLER OF AGES! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE! BEAR WITNESS TO MY INVINCIBLE POWER AS IT DESTROYS YOU ALL...!'_ He hissed as his attacks power increased to levels that sent cold shivers thru Spyro, Ember, Crona and everyone else. They all gathered together as the attack shattered the Chronicler's barrier. The Doom Dragon smiled as his attack broke thru and headed for his intended targets...

Unfortunately, things didn't workout quite as he had planned as he felt a powerful wave of elemental energy appear along with a deep, strong male voice...

_**'HOWEVER, DOOM DRAGON, YOU ARE WRONG... YOU ARE NOT INVINCIBLE!'**_said that deep male voice. The Doom Dragon's face creased in a frown as his eyes looked around for the source of the voice.

_**'Who dares to stand against ME?!'**_He roared. A wave of ice flashed across the blood red sky and hit the Doom Dragon sending him flying and destroying the Doom Dragon's attack which was only a few feet from hitting his targets. Everyone turned to face the direction the attack of their saviour had come from and as they did they all gasped. The Chronicler's eyes went wide in shock as a large gold armored purple dragon hovered right there. He barely flapped his large wings as he used the air currents to remain airborne. His armored faceplate retracted back into the armor neck harness revealing his face to all of them. The purple dragon smiled as he looked at the Chronicler.

_'Chronicler, it is good to see you again. I will talk to you later but now you and these young ones need to get out of here. I will hold him while you get out of here.' _He said. The Chronicler nodded as he turned and closed his eyes as a portal to the waking world slowly opened but unfortunately the Doom Dragon noticed and used his great power to slam the portal shut. The Chronicler turned and glared at the Doom Dragon who return his glare with a smug smile.

_'Going somewhere? I DON'T THINK SO! NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING MY REALM... ALIVE!' _He growled but unfortunately for him the purple dragon wasn't alone. A black dragoness in armor appeared startling them. Spyro and Ember's face creased in a smile as the black dragoness smiled back at them.

_'Allow me.'_ She said as she raised her armored paw pushed it forward against the closing portal that the Chronicler had tried to open. The portal flashed and then grew wider and wider until it was finally large enough to transport them all. _'Go, the Oracle is waiting for all of you on the other side. We'll be right behind you.'_ The Chronicler nodded as he gestured all of them thru but stopped as Spyro shook his head.

_'No, Chronicler, you go and I'll be right behind you.' _He said. Ember looked at him as if to ask 'what are you doing'. He noticed and said, _'Ember, Flame is missing and I have to find him.'_ She nodded and then turned and with the Chronicler by her side entered the portal. Spyro turned to the black dragoness. _'How much longer can you keep the portal open, Cynder?' _ He asked. Her armored face plate retracted into her neck armor as she looked down at him with glowing green eyes.

_'Long enough for you to find your brother, Spyro but don't take forever. Even my power has its limit especially with tall, dark and gruesome back there fighting to close the portal. Whew, I never thought I would get stuck fighting another evil dragon.' _She said. Spyro nodded.

_'I know, but this guy isn't like the Dark Master. Be careful.'_ He said. She nodded as he closed his eyes and started to use his powers to sense aroudn the Chaos Realm for his brother's prescene. When finally found it his mouth opened in shock. _'No, it can't be!' _ He said, his tone one of sorrow. Cynder looked at him, her face creased with worry.

_'What is it, Spyro? What is wrong?'_ She asked. The answer to her question came quickly as Flame appeared out of thin air. His body glowing with dark energy as he laughed and unleasehed a dark wave of magic fire that threw Cynder thru the the portal and back into the waking world. The portal flashed and slammed shut leaving Spyro facing his brother who landed on the ground in front of him.

_'Flame...?'_ He asked as he noticed that Flame's eyes were glowing red. Spyro's eyes went wide as a disturbing thought came to his mind.

Oh, no...

Flame smiled and grabbed Spyro by the throat with both paws and began to squeeze. _'Oh yesss..., brother!' _ Spyro gasped as he grabbed Flame's arms and struggled to pull them off his throat. Flame hissed and squeezed harder. _'Oh no you don't, brother! I will do my master's will and kill you... kill... you... kill...'_ Spyro looked Flame in the eye and shook his head.

_'Flame, listen to me, you have to fight whoever it is who is telling you to do what you are doing.'_ Spyro hissed as Flame started to tighten his grip again but then stopped as his eyes returned to normal and he released Spyro. He shook his head and backed away from Spyro. Spyro looked at his brother and started to walk toward him. _'WHAT'S WRONG, BROTHER?!'_ Flame growled and raised his right paw in 'halt' gesture.

_'STAY AWAY FROM ME, SPYRO!'_ Flame growled as he grabbed his head as his face creased in pain._'Stay back or I might attack you again.'_

_'Flame, what is wrong? Tell me!'_ Spyro said. Flame shook his head as his face showed nothing more then a puzzled expression.

_'Spyro, I don't know what is wrong with me. I just... I just... ahhhh!' _Flame screamed as dark aura of magic began to surround him. Flame looked at Spyro as his eyes began to glow red again. _'Kill me, Spyro! Please, do it. I don't know what is wrong with me but for some reason I am being told to kill you!'_

_'Flame, who is it that is controlling you. Tell me.'_ Spyro said. The sound of a female voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

_'That would be the Doom Dragon, Spyro.'_ Spyro frowned as he looked behind him as black dragoness appeared out of thin air. She smiled as she looked him.

_'Who the hell are you?!'_ Spyro growled. The dragoness laughed as she spun around and swung her tail at Spyro's head. Spyro ducked under her tail and opened his mouth breathing out a fireball that sent the dragoness flying backwards into a wall. Spyro walked over to her and glared at her. _'I am going to ask you one last time. Who...are...you?!' _ The dragoness sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

_'My name is Zeta, leader of the Order and your time is up.'_

_'What the hell are you talking...?'_

_'SPYRO, LOOK OUT!'_ Flame growled. Spyro frowned as two dragons appeared out of thin air and threw two metal blades. Spyro's eyes went wide as he used Dragon Time to duck under the blades. The dragoness smiled and Spyro's face creased in a puzzled expression as he wonder why she was smiling.

Wait... on no...

His mind figured it out quicker then he or she thought he would be capable of doing. He spun around and thrust both of his paws out in a grabbing motion. Zeta laughed and in a blur of speed wrapped her paws around his neck from behind.

_'Now, Spyro, before you die, I will allow you the chance to watch your pathetic brother die.'_ She hissed. Spyro gritted his teeth and kept his paws out in front of him. She smiled. _'Give up, Spyro, you maybe the Dragon of Destiny, but your powers are still in their infancy. You can't save your brother so stop using Dragon Time to try. Let him die and then I can snap your worthless neck like tree branch. You won't have to mourn his death because you will joining him in death. Once you both are dead then I will order the members of my clan to hunt down Ember and your other worthless friends and eliminate them... All of them.'_ She said, a note of coldness in her voice. _'And before you even think about trying to play hero let me inform you that your breed of dragons are inferior to mine. We are ancient dragons and we possess powers and abilities far beyond your wildest dreams!'_ Spyro roared and as he did a golden wave of energy pulsed outwards from him knocking Zeta and her two guards back away from him. Spyro ran forward and grabbed both spinning blades in mid-air just inches from Flames face. Flame blinked his eyes and moved as his brother landed. Zeta growled in anger. _'KILL HIM...! KILL HIM AND HIS BROTHER... NOW!' _ The two guards ran forward only to be halted by Spyro as he used Dragon Time in to slow down the two guards. Spyro glanced over at Flame. Flame nodded.

_'Chaos Blade.'_ Flame yelled as his blade appeared out of mid-air. He charged forward and using the blunt end of his blade quickly knocked the two guards unconscious. Zeta frowned and breath a black wave of fire at Flame. Flame dived to the side as Spyro flapped his wings and flew up over the wave. Zeta gritted her fangs and raised her right paw.

_'I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY TWO PATHETIC WHELPLINGS!'_ She hissed in anger as a pulsing ball of dark fire magic appeared in her paw. _'Now, you die.'_ She started thrust her paw out only to find Spyro's own paw grabbing it.

_**'I DON'T THINK SO!' **_ Spyro growled in anger as his purple eyes turned gold as he began to feed his own power into Zeta's dark fire. Zeta's eys went wide in horror as she tried to pull free of his grip. Spyro pulled her closer to him.

_'LET ME GO BEFORE YOU KILL BOTH OF US!' _She growled. Spyro smiled as he glared into her eyes.

_**'NO...! IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO ANYWHERE AFTER THAT LITTLE THREAT YOU MADE! YOU ARE INSANE! I WON'T LET YOU OR ANY OF YOUR INSANE CLAN TRY TO KILL ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY!'**_ He hissed. She glared at him.

_'It would seem that there is more to you then I thought.'_ She growled as let the dark fire in her paw fade away into nothingness. Spyro released her paw but quickly spun around behind her as she tried reach out and grab him by the throat again. He hit her upside the head and knocked her out cold on the floor. She vanished leaving Spyro and Flame looking at each other.

_'We have to talk when we get back.'_ Spyro said. Flame nodded, his face creased in a frown because he knew what their little 'talk' would be about. The portal flashed opened right at that moment. Cynder exited it out of the portal and glanced at both of them.

_'Are both of you alright? We have been trying to re-open the portal for the last four hours.'_ She said. Spyro and Flame both nodded slow enough to make her realize that something was wrong. _'Okay, whatever happened let's talk about back in the safety of the Chronicler's home.'_ Spyro looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

_'I am afraid that very soon none of us will be safe. Let's go... quickly!'_ He said as he led Flame thru the portal. Cynder looked up at her mate. He nodded as the Doom Dragon roared in anger and reached out to grab him. He used Dragon Time to duck and landed beside her.

_'Let's go.'_ He said. She nodded and together both of them entered the portal which slammed shut behind them leaving the Doom Dragon cut off again from the other realms. He roared in anger as his rage rose.

_**'I WILL KILL YOU, SPYRO! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME...!'**_  
-------------------

**Five Hours Later...**

"So, it has indeed begun." The Chronicler said, his tone grave. Hunter sighed.

"Who the hell is this dragoness, Zeta? Why haven't we ever heard of her?" He asked. The Oracle frowned.

"The reason, Hunter, is because none of us thought she was still around. You see, Zeta and her Clan were suppose to be gone like the other Ancient Dragons. But obviously they aren't." She said. Flame

"Obviously." Ember said. "So what do we do about them?" The Chronicler and Oracle looked at each other and then glanced over at the Elder Spyro. They all turned to look at him. He frowned.

"We prepare for what is coming." He said as he looked at Cynder. Cynder frowned. "It is all we can do." Ethan walked over to look at his father.

"Dad, what about Carla, we have to do something to help her." He said. Elder Spyro nodded.

"Yes, my son, you are right. We have to help your sister somehow but my knowledge on Dark Orbs is not great enough to be of any help." Spyro stepped forward to look up into the eyes of his predecessor.

"What do you know about the orbs? What are they?" He asked. The Elder Spyro closed his purple eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth about the Dark Orbs?" He asked. Spyro and the others nodded. "Okay, well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Tell us, dad, what are they?" Ethan asked. He frowned.

"They are pieces of the Doom Dragon's soul." The revelation sent the room into a state of shocked silence as they all stared at him. Flame shook his head and screamed.

"No no no, it can't be. Oh no." Ethan grabbed him and snapped him out of his panic state.

"What is wrong, Flame?" He asked. Spyro sighed loud enough to get Ethan and everyone else's attention. "Spyro?"

"The Doom Dragon was somehow able to control Flame while we were in the Chaos Realm." He said. Ethan looked at Flame and saw the look of pain on his face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ethan asked. Flame nodded.

"The source of my powers... Everything I am is from the Doom Dragon. I am nothing more then a puppet to him." Flame said, his voice a sob as he trembled. Spyro walked over and grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I won't let him control you. I will protect you." Flame shoved Spyro away from him with a growl.

**"NO...! NO, SPYRO! JUST STOP IT! DAMN IT! JUST STOP IT! PLEASE!"** Flame screamed. Ember tried to walk over but he held up his paws. **"NO, EMBER! STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I AM NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THE TRUTH WHEN MY POWERS FIRST AWOKE AND I TRIED TO KILL YOU, SPYRO!"** Spyro walked up to stand in front of Flame.

"Flame, listen to me." Spyro said. "You are not a monster. You are my brother and I love you. And that fact will never change. I don't care if your power is from the Doom Dragon. You are not him and he is not you. Do you remember what I told you about your powers?" Flame looked him in the eye and nodded. "Good, then you know that what I said was the truth. The power you possess is defined by the character of the one who wields it. You are kind and good hearted and I know you can resist the temptation to use your power to kill others." Flame sank to his knees.

"How do you know, Spyro?" He sobbed. "How do you know I am not a monster?" Spyro knelt down in front of Flame and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I know because you are my brother and I love you with all my heart." Flame looked at Spyro in surprise making Spyro's face crease in a grin. "WHAT?!"

"You are scaring me because normally you keep your feelings private." Flame said, with a chuckle. Spyro stood up slowly pulling Flame with him.

"Well, just because I am more mature now doesn't mean I have to act like a total stiff. Where is the fun in that?" He said with a laugh. "Come on, Flame, we'll figure out a way to deal with your problem." Flame nodded but then looked at Spyro. "What?"

"But what happens if there is no way to stop the Doom Dragon from using me again in the future. I can't go thru that again. I can't."

"You won't... I prom..." Flame stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Don't make a promise you know won't be easy to keep, brother." He said. "Spyro, promise me that if I succum to the Doom Dragon that you will not hesitate to destroy me." Spyro shook his head.

"No, I can't. I won't." Flame grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Please, Spyro, I couldn't bear to hurt you or anyone else like I tried to... again. I fought the Doom Dragon's control over me but I felt myself losing the fight. Spyro... brother, you have no idea how powerful he truly is. He could have killed all of us with but a simple swipe of his paw but he was playing with us. Don't you see? He used his power to pull us into his Realm to gain access to me. It is like Galen all over again but this time it is far worst. Galen is nothing compared to the Doom Dragon." Spyro looked his brother in the eye.

"Flame, what's wrong. Tell me."

"Spyro, when he had me under his control I saw his thoughts. I read his mind and I saw what he is planning to do. Long ago, after the War of the Dieties ended they left the mortal world but in order to do so they had to break all ties to our world. The Doom Dragon went along with the other dieties but he also left himself a way back into our world. The Dark Orbs... Spyro... the Dark Orbs are his way back. He is using the power of the orbs to regain his lost power. Every time a dragon with delusions of great power unseal one of the orbs..." Ember's face went pale.

"Oh my lord... I think we understand, Flame. Every time an orb is unseal and absorbed by a dragon the Doom Dragon grows stronger. He is using us... all of us who are stupid enough to unseal a Dark Orb. The power within the orbs corrupts and also consumes a dragon from the inside." Crona frowned.

"Which means that the orbs feed off of hate and anger. The Doom Dragon is being of Chaos and negative emotions are full of Chaotic energy. Oh dear lord," She said as she looked over at Ethan. "We have to go after Carla and stop Zeta from carrying out her plans."

"Aren't we forgetting about Galen?" Hunter asked. "We still have to deal him too. Not that I am looking forward to that confrontation but what other choice is there?" Spyro nodded.

"You are right but first we need to stop Carla and Zeta but the question is... Where are they?" He asked. Almost instantly after he asked that question did a holographic monitor appear in thin air with the answer.

Ignitus's face appeared on the screen. His expression grave. Elder Spyro looked at the elder Fire Guardian's face. "Ignitus, what is wrong?"

"Spyro, thank the ancestors you are back from the Meridian Realm. You have to come quickly. Something is happening to the Shadow Realm. Oh my..." Ignitus' image froze as the smiling face of Zeta appeared on the screen.

**"ATTENTION... I AM ZETA, LEADER OF THE DARK ORDER... YOUR TIME IS AT AN END. AS I SPEAK THE SHADOW REALMS ARE BEING DESTROYED. BEHOLD... AND REJOICE FOR WE... HAVE... RETURNED..." ** The screen goes blank as every realm shakes. Spyro and his friends all run out of the Chronicler's home and notices a rift forming as large city appears and fires a beam a portal archway destroying. **"THE LEGACY OF VANGUARIAN DRAGONS ENDS TODAY..." **The holo monitor goes blank and then strange red symbols begin to flash in sequence. Spyro looks at the symbols and as he does the symbols translate themselves to the present day language. Elder Spyro and Cynder both go pale at what they see.

"What is wrong, father... mother?" Ethan asks.

"Zeta's actions have set in motion a series of events that may spell doom for all of us, my son!" Cynder said. At that moment a giant realm poral opened and out flew three large dragons. Two black males and one female. The three hovered over them as Elder Spyro and Cynder glared upwards at the black male dragon in the lead. He spun around and landed on the ground with an earth shaking crash. He smiled as the other male and female landed beside him. They all stared over at the others. The larger male black dragon stepped forward and smiled as he looked Elder Syro in the eye.

"We meet again, Spyro... ha ha ha. Miss me!" The Dark Master laughed. Elder Spyro, Cynder and everyone else glare at him. Their faces all creased in snarls of anger. The Dark Master stopped laughing and said, in chilling tone, "Now, after all these long centuries I finally will have my_revenge!" _He then began to glow as battle armor appeared on his body.

"Very well, Dark Master!" Elder Spyro growled as his own armor appeared. "If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you will get." As he and the Dark Master flew up into the air and then clashed in a battle between two purple dragons...

And all the while the Doom Dragon watched...

And waited...

With a smile of pleasure on his dark face...

"Soon... very soon..."

The flashed white...

**THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS...**

New Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY'**starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny...  
How long will I travel  
Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...  
The seasons have c.hanged...  
Innocence fades away...  
The time has finally come...  
To stand on my own...**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...  
The road ahead will be long...  
But we'll hold on...  
For together we can make it.  
And together we can overcome...  
The future is up to us**_

Images of the Crona sitting by a candle writting as Ethan pulls a book from a shelf to her right. Natalie enters the library and trips down the steps sliding into the ladder which sends Ethan flying over a ducking Crona's head. He lands on his head. Crona stands up and goes over to help him back up and as she does Ethan tumbles backwards into the shelf behind him knocking a ink pail off the top shelf. The pail lands all over him making Crona and Natalie burst out laughing as the camera does a close up pan shot of Ethan's embarrassed lopsided grin.

_**So the time has finally come..  
And we can't run no more..  
Time to stand up...  
And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**A Dragon of great power comes...  
As darkness falls?  
The fates of many rest upon the shoulders of the Chosen Ones...**

**The storm is coming...  
Brace yourselves...  
For the battle is about to begin...**

**THE DARK MASTER RETURNS**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

I am Rashelle and until next time take care...  
----------------------------------------------------

**Underground Facility...**

Silvermane opens the door to a large cavern as Reeco, Ryua, Jordan and Amanda enter behind him. Their mouths drop open at the site of large city under construction. Amanda steps forward to get a closer look and then turns back to Silvermane. "Is this the secret that you guys have been hiding for all these years." Silvermane nodded.

"Yes, it is. Welcome to the future home of the reborn Vanguardian Dragon Clan. Welcome to Vanguard Command..."

The camera pans thru the under construction city... As the camera pans up to top of the highest tower of the city a time lapse occurs. The door at the top of the tower opens as Adult Spyro and Ember both walk out and stand together on the balcony admiring the beauty of the setting sun..

**THE FUTURE BEGINS...**

**DoD Data Log:  
New Characters**

**Name:** Zeta

**Species**: Ancient Dragon Breed known as The Dei'nar or Dark Order

**Apperance:** She is a huge silver scaled warrior dragoness who weres gold armor. She is muscular and extremely powerful looking for a female. She is the sister of Ascendant Dragon

**Age:** Unknown

**Good or evil: **Evil

**Weapons:** Powerful magic, sharp claws and teeth and her cunning mind.

**Powers:** Able to use dark elemental fire magic.

**Abilities:** [UNKNOWN

**Background:** [UNKNOWN

**Personality:** She is a complex individual with a cold heart and cruel streak. She loves to fight and hates peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to the end of an era...

The era began with the birth of Spyro years ago. He fought and overcame overwhelming odds and enemies. All these battles have forged him into a greater hero and has given him the courage to fight on for what he believes in. Now, the time has come...

For Spyro to face what could be his first ultimate challenge...

For now after the shocking twists and turns of the previous episode, Spyro and his friends have now come face-to-face with the Doom Dragon, Darkus and the infamous dragon known as Malefor the Dark Master, the first purple dragon of the new breed species of dragons that Spyro's race are. And as if this isn't bad enough they have also met Zeta and her clan of ancient dragons known as the Order. Now, things are about to get truly strange as the destiny of a long ago age begins to unfold.

The countdown to the return of the Vanguardian Dragons has begun...

As the true spirit of a warrior and leader awakens at long last within Spyro. The future begins now... This new exciting episode of the Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****. **saga will bring the first story arc of this saga to a close and set the stage for the next story arc...

Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.: SECOND WAVE **begins with the next episode that will follow this one.

But first before I forget...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry about the delay of new episodes of the series. I have been recovering from being sick and also I have been extremely busy working on other projects also.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal/Sierra Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

--------------------------------------------------------------

A series of frozen images fly by on the screen depicting all the events that had taken place up to the most recent event which finds Hunter and everyone else standing face-to-face with the Dark Master, Malefor and their other enemies. The screen flashes and slowly begins to fade into motion....

**Hunter: PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.**

**Avalor -**

**Time Period: [UNKNOWN]**

"GET IN THERE...!" General Za'lar growled as two of his guards threw Sera into the Pit. Sera screamed and as she did Za'lar laughed as he watched her fall. "Farewell... ha ha ha." He then turned and walked away with his guards following close on his heels.

Sera fell and as she fell her mind reflected on what Cynder had said about the Vanguardian Legacy. _'Could she be right? Is the legacy of the Vanguard really dead? All these years as we have fought... I have tried to keep having faith and not give up.'_ Sera sighed. _'But now I wonder if what me and my friends have done all these years was just a waste of our time. All the fighting and death... all of it for a dream... Does the dream still exist? Or is it just our blind hope and faith that give us the strength to keep fighting on against such impossible odds? If the dream is dead like she says then what is the point anymore?' _ Sera thought as she closed her eyes as a few tears of hopeless rolled down her cheek. "What can I do to get out of here? And even I do get out of here will it even matter? What can I do to stop Cynder?" As soon as those words left her mouth she felt warm arms embrace her.

"Don't give up hope, my dear Sera. I got you." A female voice said warmly making Sera look up into the eyes of the large white dragoness who now held her in her loving embrace. The white dragoness smiled warmly as she saw the look of surprise on Sera's face. "Hi, I am glad I was able to come get you when I did. How are you doing?"

"Grandmother Crona, I guess Deon was able to get in touch with you?" She asked. Crona nodded as her face creased in a warm smile.

"Hold on." Crona said, her soft tones giving comfort to her troubled grand daughter's heart. Sera grabbed Crona's Chronicler cloak as Crona closed her eyes, flapped her wings to slow down their decent and focused her tremendous mental power...

A portal suddenly flashed open beneath both of them. Crona slowed her flapping wings and as she did they fell into the swirling portal, which flashed once brightly before it slammed closed with a final flash of white light...

----------------------------------------

**Resistance One**

**Portal Ship**

Sera opened her eyes as her grandmother's feet landed on the metal deck of the city flag ship of the Resistance. Crona smiled as she set Sera down on the deck gently. "Thanks for coming to my aid, grandma." Sera said with a warm grin of gratitude on her face. Crona nodded.

"No problem, grand daughter. I am glad I was available to come to your aid." Crona said. A door suddenly opened as Deon enter the chamber from the right. Sera smiled as she walked over to the phoenix and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, Deon, I see that you were able to send help after all." She said, as her left eyebrow creased in a jovial manner. Deon's beak creased in a grin.

"Of course, Sera. Sorry if I couldn't come myself but you know how my father wants to keep me out of harms way." He said, a slight bit of sarcasm present in his response. Sera rolled her eyes as Crona chuckled.

"Deon, child, your father Kieran is a worry wart. He has always been worried about your well being. As any loving parent would be." Crona said, as her thoughts flashed back to the past. "As you know, Deon, he was a nervous wreck when your mother was laying your egg. He was afraid that you wouldn't hatch or that your egg wasn't being kept warm enough and would break or about a ton of other things." Deon nodded.

"I know, Chronicler Crona. I know. My father is a powerful Phoenix Lord and it is his job to worry about his people and his family. Especially me..." Deon said with a sigh. Crona noticed how irritated his sigh sounded.

"What is wrong, Deon?" She asked. Deon ran his taloned paw thru his red head feathers and took a deep breath.

"Well, there are times when I think my father worries about me too much. I am not a child anymore but still my father worries about me." He said. Crona walked over to stand in front of Deon and sat down on her haunches. She gently reached out and touched Deon's left shoulder with her large right paw.

"Your father loves you, Deon. I think it is just the way he is. Your father grew up without his parents. Has he told you the story of his life as a child?" Deon looked Crona in the eye and nodded in silence. "Well, as you know, Kieran didn't get the chance to know his parents all that well." Deon nodded.

"I know, Crona, but it still bothers me that he worries so much about me. I mean there is so much going on at the moment and yet he still worries about me more then my older brother. I guess I am just amazed that he has time to worry about me so much." He said. Sera walked over and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love your brother equally. My grandmother is right, Deon. Your father loves you and that is why he is so worried about you. You are the youngest child of his brood." Sera said as her face creased in a slight frown as he pulled out of her hug. "I wish... I wish my father and mother were around to be worried about me but they aren't." Deon glanced at Crona's crestfallen expression as she said that. He noticed the unshed tears come to her eyes.

"I know, Sera." He said softly. She glanced at him making him crease his beak in a warm grin. "I am sorry for your loss. Here I am complaining about my father and I keep forgetting what happen to your family." He dropped his head slightly in shame. "I am sorry." Sera shook her head.

"Don't be, my friend." She said. Corona smiled, though her smile was a sad one.

"Don't forget that I, too, know how you feel as well, my dear Sera." Crona said, her tone soft and tainted with sadness. "I miss my son. I don't know where he and your mother are but hopefully they are both well and safe. We have to have hope and faith that we'll see them again one day." Crona pulled Sera into a warm hug. "However, until that day hopefully comes, we must be strong and carry on for them. I know what Cynder told you has left you deeply discouraged and troubled but don't forget what you stand for." Deon placed his left taloned paw on Sera's right shoulder.

"Your grandmother is right, Crona. You are the purple dragon. Your kind always symbolize hope over despair and peace over war." He said. Sera shook her head.

"Not always, Deon. Malefor was..." Crona hissed stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Malefor chose his own destructive path ages ago, Sera." She said, her tone tainted with a mixture of anger and sadness. "While it is true that each purple dragon is a different individual. Most have fought on the side of good like you. Malefor and others like him are the exception to the rule. No breed of Dragon, Phoenix or any of the other many species that live throughout all the vast realms is purely good or evil. It is a matter of personal choice. We become what we chose to become. Don't ever forget that when these troubling thoughts threaten to darken your heart. You are you, not Malefor. The same was true about both Spyros as well. They both chose to fight for the light. They chose to be Protectors... Guardians... Preservers of all life." She shook her head as the anger in her tone faded and became one of only sadness. "Malefor's choice to become what he became was motivated by his own selfish lust for power. He lost himself in his need to become all powerful. In doing so he forgot that power must be gained with humility and respect to that power and to all around him." Deon nodded as he sighed drawing Sera's attention to him.

"Your grandmother is right, Sera. Malefor only saw the role of what you purple dragons play in nature thru a warped viewpoint that his own malice and hate made him see. He chose to become the monster he became and in the end he was defeated." He said. Sera's head nodded but as she did she lowered it.

"Your both right, Deon, but so many died before he was defeated." She said. "He was so powerful that it took so many warriors to stop him." Crona nodded, her expression one of sadness.

"You are right, Sera, he was powerful but it was a hollow power. He had great power but it was not balanced. Power is neither good or evil, light or darkness. It is a force that is controlled by the choices of those who wield it." She said, her wisdom making Sera nod. "Malefor used his power only to destroy as many have. Spyro, the first Spyro, chose to use his power to create a new world.... a new age. He didn't worry about whether he would die or not. Cynder, Carla's mother also chose to be a Guardian despite her dark past. Always remember, granddaughter, that power without balance will only lead to chaos, pain and suffering. For power can be used to both destroy and create. Your great, great, great grandfather once told me:

_'Crona, having great power means nothing unless it is used to bring joy to everyone. Always remember that while it is easier to destroy and harder to create using the great power within all of us... We must understand that choice is our greatest power of all. For what we chose to do can either save a world or destroy it.'"_

"Great, great, great grandfather was very wise." Sera said softly.

"That he was, Sera. I miss him dearly." Crona said, her tone soft and mellow.

"I wish I had got the chance to know him." Crona smiled and looked her in the eye.

"I do to, Sera. I do know one thing though..." Crona said softly.

"What is that?" Sera asked. Crona smiled.

"He would have been very proud of you, Sera. You have fought on despite everything that has happened to you. You should always remember that despite how dark things have become as long as there is a light shining brightly somewhere hope will never die." Crona smiled and nodded.

"I know now. Thank you, grandmother." She said.

"Your welcome, grand daughter, now, I must get back to my own duty. I will come and visit you as often as I am able too." Crona let Sera go as a portal opened behind her. "Take care of yourself, Sera." Sera nodded.

"I will, grandma. You too and give my love to grandpa." Sera said. Crona nodded with a warm smile as she entered the portal behind her. Sera's face creased in a warm smile as she saw the face of her grandfather looking back at her. He waved as the portal closed. Sera turned back to Deon. "So, Deon, is everything ready?" Deon nodded.

"Yes, Sera, everything is ready to go. The question is: 'Are you ready to attempt to use your Dragon Time power to try and open a temporal portal to the past?'" He asked. Sera took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Then let's get started." He said as he led her to the Jumper bay where the inactive Portal sat awaiting Sera."

-----------------

In that large chamber, a large gold armored silver scaled dragoness sat in a relaxed medatative pose, her glowing blue eyes closed. As the male dragon entered the chamber the dragoness' eyes flickered and then suddenly snapped open revealing her slitted pupils. "Yes, Ra'cor, I am fully aware of what you are planning to do." She hissed as she turned her muscular head, her long thick white horns scrapping against the ceiling making her curse. "I can't believe the Shal'cor built this place." She growled, her tone sounded deep and irritated because she was. They had had to spend years adapting the ancient city for their plans and it had kept her and her clan awake for many days as they worked to repair and update the city. She glanced back over her shoulder at the red dragon. "Why are you here?" Ra'cor growled.

"You know why I am here, Lady Zeta. How much longer do we have to sit up here on this lifeless ball of rock and watch the Avalarians and our so-called children. When are we going to take back the realms from our descendants?" He asked. Zeta smiled.

"Soon, very soon but not yet. We must wait until the Dark Master makes his move." She said.

"What about Cynder's daughter, Carla? She has grown drasticly in power after she absorbed the energy of that Dark Orb the Phoenix Clan Prietess was protecting." Zeta yawned.

"What about her? She is a New Breed Dragoness. She may possess some of our great powers but she is nothing compared to us. If she becomes a problem then I'll deal with her..." Zeta's eyes narrowed as her face creased in a dark grin. "...Personally. As for the Dark Orbs... we'll deal with them." Ra'cor frowned. "Don't worry, Ra'cor."

"We still have to deal with the three purple male dragons." He said. "They won't be easy to defeat and you know it." Zeta turned her whole massive body to face Ra'cor. Ra'cor backed up slightly as he saw the dark look in her slitted eyes.

"The purple dragons will be no problem, Ra'cor." She said. Ra'cor shook his head.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! THEY ARE PURPLE DRAGONS! TAL'ZCO VULA ZI COO..." Ra'cor said. Zeta frowned as she recognized the ancient dragon language curse.

"Watch your tongue, Ra'cor." She snarled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE CAPABLE OF... YOU REMEMBER YOUR BROTHER!" He said. Zeta's eyes took on a reddish cast as she roared in anger. Racor swallowed as he felt Zeta's great power wash over him in ever growing waves of magnitude like a violent raging stormy sea. "Calm yourself, mistress, I meant no disrespect. I was just worried about our plans and how we will initiate them with the three purple dragons being present."

Zeta chuckled and said, surprising him with her lack of worry, "Ra'cor, only one of the purple dragons, the one we know as Malefor the Dark Master, is anywhere near our equal and he is evil. The other two who are called Spyro are nothing more then a pair of weaklings. However, only one of the Spyros is present currently. The elder Spyro who defeated Malefor ages ago is not currently on Avalar or in this realm." Ra'cor cocked his left eyebrow.

"Where is he?" Ra'cor asked. Zeta smiled.

"He is in the Meridian Realm. You remember the realm we all sealed off from the Vanguard. Well, the older Spyro went there to find something. I don't know what it was exactly but from what I have heard from rumor it is one of our ancient secrets we left in that realm ages ago." She said. Ra'cor smiled.

"He is after the legendary Tao'co Key. It makes perfect sense that he would seek out that ancient relic. The Dark Master sought it out ages ago when he was younger and we all know what happened to him. He discovered something he was not meant to see and drove him into a state of near insanity." Ra'cor said with a dark laugh. Zeta nodded in agreement.

"That is why I am not concern because the Tao'co Key's power is beyond even the control of the purple dragons. In fact the key is more then they realize. Only the Shal'cor, the ancient dragon Legion Council and members of the ruling royal houses of each clan knew of the full potential of the key. Spyro will not only suffer the same fate as the Dark Master but his full potential will be sealed. The power of the Key, like all the other ancient artifacts, will weaken any New Breed Dragon due to the anti-magical field it generates. The only Spyro we need to worry about is the younger one. I sensed during my meditation a growing power within him that is different from his predecessors. We must keep an eye on him very closely..." She said. Ra'cor nodded.

"I agree." He said. As he said this an alarm went off making both of them frown. Zeta growled as she activated a holographic monitor.

"Dal'tao, report." She growled to the image of the green dragon that appeared on the screen. "What is going on?!" Dal'tao growled, his expression one of anger.

"Mistress, we have an intruder!" Zeta's eyes narrowed in anger.

"**WHO IS IT?!"** She growled.

"It was one of the Ascendant Dragons. He disabled the Lightning Staff Weapon we had pointed at Willowbrook. I believe he is called..." Ra'cor growled cutting off Dal'tao.

"I think we all know who it was. We have to take greater precautions to prevent the Ascendant Ones from interfering with our plans." Ra'cor snarled. He turned to face Zeta. "Zeta, with your permission we will make the necessary changes to the plan." Zeta's face creased in a frown as she nodded.

"Agreed but be careful. It is important that we time our invasion plans at the right time. If we miss our chance we'll have to wait another 10,000 years." She said. Ra'cor nodded.

"Understood, we will be ready..." He said as he vanished in a fiery ball of magical energy leaving Zeta alone once more with only the holographic monitor to keep her company. She turned her back to the monitor.

"My lady is it time?" Dal'tao asked. Zeta nodded.

"Yes, it is time. I want you and the other Inner Circle members of this clan to take care of our potential problems." She hissed. "My brother's legacy must be eliminated. The purple dragons must all die."

"Yes, my lady. Your will will be done. We will excute our attack starting with the Dark Master..." He said. Zeta smiled.

"Excellent!" She said as the holographic monitor turned off and then disappeared leaving Zeta in a happy mood until...

_'I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO, SISTER!'_ Zeta heard in her head.

_'BROTHER! I KNEW YOU WOULD INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!' _ Her mind growled in anger. _'WHY DON'T YOU FACE ME INSTEAD OF BEING A COWARD AND HIDING!'_

_'VERY WELL, SISTER!'_ He said. She frowned as she felt his prescene suddenly appear behind her. She turned to face her brother...

Lord Tylcor of the Ascendant Dragon Order of the Ancient Shal'cor Dragon Clan smiled at his sister. Zeta frowned. "I knew you were around somewhere, brother dear. So how do you plan to counter my plans this time? Hmm...?" She asked. Tylcor sighed.

"Do you honestly think I am going to tell you, my sister? I am fully aware of the invasion you are planning and I have come to warn you that if you carry out this insane plan of yours then you will set into motion events that will threaten the survival of everyone." He said. Zeta's face creased in a snarl.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO STOP! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WILL?!" She growled. Tylcor sighed and shook his head sadly.

"No, you won't but know this, Zeta, I will not let you kill the purple dragons. They must not die. Their lives, especially the life of the young Spyro, must be allowed to continue." He said, his tone one of warning. Zeta laughed.

"I don't care about the purple dragons. They exist thanks to you. You are the one responsible for their existence. It was a mistake to allow dragons of their power to exist. Their very existence upsets the balance of elemental power." She snarled as her body suddenly grew to its full size and full power. "I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO LEAVE HERE TO CARRY OUT YOUR PLANS BY STANDING IN THE WAY OF MINE. I SUMMONED YOU HERE SO I COULD...." Zeta's voice froze in her throat as she found herself surrounded by a small group of armored Ascendant Dragons from the Council. Valona and Rosy frowned as they looked Zeta in the eye.

"Your plans are finished, Zeta." Rosy said as she stepped forward. Zeta looked around her and smiled as she turned to her brother.

"Tylcor... Tylcor... Tylcor... ha ha ha... you are one sly dragon." She said with a slight chuckle. "Our father would have been proud of you if he had lived. Pity, I had to kill dear old dad for standing in my way ages ago. Now, it seems like I'll have to do the same to you!" Zeta laughed as she vanished with a bright flash of light signalfying the use of an ancient Flash Portal Transport. Tylcor frowned.

"Damn it, she has launched her back up plans into motion." He growled. Valona and Rosy both frowned as they quickly accessed their portable holo monitors and what they saw made both dragonesses frown. Tylcor noticed their expressions. "I am right aren't I?" Valona and Rosy both nodded. "Fine, it is time to prepare. Rosy, contact Donovan and the others. Tell them it is urgent that we all meet in the Celestial Hall as soon as possible." Rosy nodded.

"On it." She said as she vanished. Tylcor glanced over at Valona.

"Contact Rashira and tell her to send the warnings to Connor and our other mortal allies among the New Breed Dragons, Phoenix and Gryphon Clans. This is a major emergency. The Invasion of the Realms by my sister and the Order has begun..."

---------------------------------------------------------

**"Oh no...!" **Spyro gasped. "What have I done?!" Spyro quickly stood up and forced himself to remain standing as he took a shaky step forward. Ethan and Ember looked at Spyro in concern.

"What do you mean, Spyro?" Ethan asked. Spyro swallowed and shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ethan grabbed him. "Spyro calm down and tell us. What is wrong?"

"When Crona was using her magic to help us escape and she ran low on power I sent her some of my energy to give her a boost." He said.

"We know that but why are you worried?" Ember asked.

"Ember, Ethan, I think," Spyro's eyes closed as he felt himself start to get light headed. Ember grabbed him and held him steady.

_**"Spyro, what is wrong?!"**_ Ember asked, her tone one of worry. Spyro looked at her, his face stricken with a look that shocked her. She had never seen him look so totally scared. _**"Spyro, my love, please tell us what is wrong?!"**_

"I may have sent her some of my Celestial Dragon magic instead of my normal elemental magic! We were in such a hurry and I didn't have time to chose the correct type of magical energy." Ethan's eyes went wide.

"So what you are saying is that you think she absorbed some of that magic into her body by accident?" He asked. Spyro nodded. "Oh dear lord...!" He looked at Ember and gestured for her to follow him. "Ember, bring Spyro and follow me quickly! We have to tell the Chronicler now." Ember helped Spyro walk as they both followed Ethan.

They found both the Chronicler and Oracle sitting by the bedside of Crona who was asleep. They both turned as the three young dragons entered the room. "Spyro, thank the ancestors that you are up but you should go back to bed. Your injuries aren't fully healed." Oracle said. Spyro nodded, his movements slightly jerky.

"I know but you must hear me out. I know what is wrong with Crona. It is my fault... I..." Spyro's voice suddenly froze in his throat as he screamed and fell to the floor dragging Ember with him. Ember expression changed to one of horror.

_**"SPYRO?! OH MY LORD... WHAT IS WRONG?! SPYRO, SPEAK TO ME!"**_ She screamed as she held him. Ethan knelt beside Spyro and reached out to touch him. The Chronicler's eyes went wide.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, ETHAN!" He yelled.

--------------------------------------------------

_'What the hell is going on here?' _Ethan asked as he walked over to Spyro and Crona. He reached out to touch them and had his arm grabbed by Ember who just appeared out of thin air. Ethan struggled to pull his arm away only to have Ember hold on to his arm tightly. He looked into Ember's eyes and noticed that her eyes now had an aged look to them. _'Ember?'_

Ember raised her free hand up to her mouth and gave him a 'shh' motion. Ethan frowned and shook his head. Ember frowned and said, _'Stop struggling and listen, Ethan. There is obviously more going on here then we know.'_ Crona's eyes opened as she heard Ember's voice.

_'It's okay, Ember,'_ Crona said as she glanced at Ethan. _'Ethan, we are sharing a vision. I don't know how but I believe that it has something to do with power that Spyro shared with me.' _The Chronicler and Oracle both walked over to stand next to Ethan and Ember.

_'Great, great, grand daughter, what is it that you see? Is it what we have seen?'_ The Chronicler asked. Ethan looked over at the Chronicler.

_'Excuse me, Chronicler, but what is it that you have seen? Please tell me... uh... I meant tell us.'_ Ethan said. The Chronicler started to reply but was stopped by Spyro who was now glancing down at them with glowing golden eyes.

_'The battle has begun... We must prepare... ugh...'_ Spyro said as he grabbed his head as his face creased in pain. _'I don't understand... Who are you? Who are you? Who... are... you...?'_ Ember stepped forward and looked Spyro in the eye.

_'What is it?! Spyro, what is wrong?!'_ She asked. Spyro grabbed her and as he did...

Everything flashed white and she found herself with everyone else now in a different place. A place of stormy blood red skies and floating pieces of buildings and ancient rubble from long dead stars and worlds.

**ThE ChAoS ReAlM....**

Ember's eyes went wide as she saw the face of a huge phantom-like dragon that covered the sky with his huge size. Ember's eyes widen even more in horror as she realized that this... this was the same dragon that she had seen in her vision after Tessa died. She turned to look over at Spyro and realized that this time the vision was different. Spyro glanced over at her and she saw the same fear reflected in his her own. _'Is he...'_ Spyro nodded.

_'The Doom Dragon... is... he...' _Spyro said, his voice low. Ember started to speak only to be silenced by the dark hiss of the Doom Dragon.

_'YeSssss, TrInItY DrAgOn aNd DrAgOn Of DeStInY, I aM hE!' _ He hissed. Ember stepped slightly forward and looked him in the eye.

_"What do you want?' _ She asked. The Doom Dragon laughed, his tone dark and filled with malice.

_'YoU kNoW wHaT I wAnT, DrAgOnEsS oF oRdEr! I wAnT yOu aLl tO kNoW tHe tRuTh...!' _ He hissed.

_'What do you mean 'truth'?!'_ Crona asked, her face creased in a frown. The Doom Dragon smiled.

_'...ThAt EvEeRyThInG aNd eVeRyOnE yOu hAvE eVeR lOvEd wIlL... DIIIEEEEeee. I aM cOmInG tO dEsTrOy aLl oF yOu aNd tHeRe iS nOtHiNg yOu cAn dO tO sToP mEeee!'_ He hissed, his eyes narrowing into glowing dark slits of dark red that bled off vapors of red energy. Ember swallowed and started to feel a deep chill rise up from the pit of her stomach. Spyro looked over at her and reached over and pulled her close to his chest.

_'I am here, Ember, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Don't be afraid.'_ Spyro said. The Doom Dragon laughed as he looked Spyro dead in the eye.

_'YoU sHoUlD bE vErY aFrAiD, SpYrO....!'_ He hissed as Crona dived to the left as both Ember and Spyro found themselves flung backwards into the arms of Hunter and Bianca. Hunter looked at Spyro and Ember and then gritted his teeth before glaring up at the Doom Dragon.

Raising his left paw as his wristbow began to glow with fire magic, Hunter growled, _'Go back to the hell you came from, monster!'_ The Doom Dragon smiled and as he did Bianca's eyes went wide as she quickly stepped forward and grabbed Hunter, pulling him down to the floor as a huge tail blade slashed thru the air right where his head had just been a split second before. Hunter looked back at Bianca giving her a warm smile before glaring back up at the Doom Dragon who was still smiling.

_'YoU hAvE bEeN wArNed...!'_ The Doom Dragon hissed. Hunter roared and fired the fire arrow right into the Doom Dragon's face. The Doom Dragon roared in pain as the arrrow hit his right eye burning it badly. He quickly reached up with his telekentic powers and yanked the arrow out. He then roared and glared in fury at Hunter. _'__**HoW dArE yOu!'**_

_'Sorry, but you don't scare me!'_ Hunter hissed. _'As a Seer, I know what you are, Doom Dragon! You are a force of Chaos but even Chaos can't stand against the power of Order. I predict that you will not win!'_ The Doom Dragon's face creased in a frown but then to Hunter's shock and horror he smiled and started to laugh.

_'Not bad, Seer Hunter but you... are... wrong!'_ He said and as he said it a huge wave of dark magic pulsed outward from his body hitting...

A golden barrier of magic created by Crona...

_'You are not welcome here, Dark One!' _Crona said, panting from the effort of creating the barrier. She gritted her teeth and hissed, her tone serious. _'LEAVE... NOW!' _ The Doom Dragon laughed and shattered Crona's barrier with a shockwave of dark magic that sent Crona flying backwards into Spyro and Ember's arms.

_'Are you okay...?'_ Ember asked. Crona nodded as they all turned to glare up at the Doom Dragon with expressions of anger on their faces.

_**'FOOLISH CHILDREN, I AM A GOD! FIGHT ME ALL YOU WISH BUT IN THE END KNOW THIS... YOU WILL ALL FAIL!'**_He roared. Spyro stepped forward and glared the Doom Dragon in the eye.

_**'YOU ARE WRONG!'**_Spyro growled as he unleashed a wave of golden Celestial magic that hit the Doom Dragon and sliced thru his right horn...

_Cutting it off..._

_To the shock and surprise of everyone present, including the Doom Dragon himself as he recoiled back away from Spyro._

_**'HOW DARE YOU STAND AGAINST YOUR GOD!**__'_ He roared as a shockwave threw Spyro backwards so hard into the stone wall that the surface cracked. Spyro groaned as he fell to the floor dazed from the impact. Hunter growled as he raised both wristbows and fired a rapid series of ice and fire arrows into the Doom Dragon's face. The Doom Dragon raised his huge right paw and with a small swipe unleashed a black wave of dark magic that disinegrated the arrows into nothing. Hunter's eyes went wide in shock as the Doom Dragon opened his mouth and fired a black pulsing ball of somekind of fire that hit one of the large floating rocky pieces of the remains of a dead world and vaporized it. The ball pulsed and grew larger and continue to come closer to them. Crona and Spyro and the others closed their eyes and prepared themselves for the end. But instead the end didn't come to the

annoyance of the Doom Dragon. _**'WHAT?!'**_He roared in anger as his attack was stopped in mid-air by the Chronicler who held his right paw up in front of himself while his left paw quickly gestured in a blur of Dragon Time speed casting magic spells in a rapid succession as he combined the spells with his great telekinetic power to create a magic barrier that held the Doom Dragon's attack at bay. The Chronicler turned his head and looked down at Crona.

_'Crona, you have to wake up. All of you have to wake up before my barrier fails. The Doom Dragon somehow found a way to break into our unconscious minds and pull us into the Chaos Realm. This realm is the only place where he can kill us...'_ He said, as he gritted his teeth as sweat began to fall from his brow from the strain of holding the Doom Dragon's attack back. '_HURRY, IT IS TAKING EVERY OUNCE OF MY POWER TO HOLD HIS ATTACK BACK! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD HIM OFF BEFORE...!'_ The energy barrier began to crack as the Doom Dragon's attack slowly ate through the barrier. The Doom Dragon's expression turned to one of triumph as he watched the Chronicler's face strain more as he started to weaken.

_'You are stong, Chronicler of Ages, stronger then I thought you would be but then again I am not surpised. Your breed has always been a strong one, but even you, Time Dragon, must know that I am stronger!' _ He hissed. The Chronicler's eyes narrowed in anger as battle armor suddenly appeared over his form.

_'I maybe old, but I do not fear you,' _He hissed as he thrust the Doom Dragon's attack back at him. The Doom Dragon roared in anger and reached out and grabbed the Chronicler in his large right paw._ 'Ahhhh.' _Crona's eyes went wide in horror along with everyone else.

_'GREAT, GREAT GRANDPA!'_ She screamed. The Doom Dragon laughed and started to crush the Chronicler when a fiery wave of searing fire sliced thru the air and into his right shoulder making his scream and release the Chronicler who glided to the ground where Crona ran over and gently touched him. _'Are you alright?'_ She asked, her voice full of emotion. The Chronicler nodded his head, exhuastion present in his expression as his armor vanished off his form.

_'I am okay, but my energy barrier won't hold for much longer. I am sorry, Crona, I tried my best.' _He said. Crona smiled.

_'I know but I am curious who saved you?'_ She asked. The Chronicler stood up slowly and looked around.

_'I don't know, but I have a feeling that we'll find out soon enough.'_ He said. The Doom Dragon growled and began to focus again on his attack.

_'I DON'T KNOW WHO SAVED YOU, CHRONICLER OF AGES! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE! BEAR WITNESS TO MY INVINCIBLE POWER AS IT DESTROYS YOU ALL...!'_ He hissed as the power of his attack increased to levels that sent cold shivers through Spyro, Ember, Crona and everyone else. They all gathered together as the attack shattered the Chronicler's barrier. The Doom Dragon smiled as his attack broke thru and headed for his intended targets...

Unfortunately, things didn't workout quite as he had planned as he felt a powerful wave of elemental energy appear along with a deep, strong male voice...

_**'HOWEVER, DOOM DRAGON, YOU ARE WRONG... YOU ARE NOT INVINCIBLE!'**_said that deep male voice. The Doom Dragon's face creased in a frown as his eyes looked around for the source of the voice.

_**'Who dares to stand against ME?!'**_He roared. A wave of ice flashed across the blood red sky and hit the Doom Dragon sending him flying and destroying the Doom Dragon's attack which was only a few feet from hitting his targets. Everyone turned to face the direction the attack of their saviour had come from and as they did they all gasped. The Chronicler's eyes went wide in shock as a large gold armored purple dragon hovered right there. He barely flapped his large wings as he used the air currents to remain airborne. His armored faceplate retracted back into the armor neck harness revealing his face to all of them. The purple dragon smiled as he looked at the Chronicler.

_'Chronicler, it is good to see you again. I will talk to you later but now you and these young ones need to get out of here. I will hold him while you get out of here.' _He said. The Chronicler nodded as he turned and closed his eyes as a portal to the waking world slowly opened but unfortunately the Doom Dragon noticed and used his great power to slam the portal shut. The Chronicler turned and glared at the Doom Dragon who return his glare with a smug smile.

_'Going somewhere? I DON'T THINK SO! NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING MY REALM... ALIVE!' _He growled but unfortunately for him the purple dragon wasn't alone. A black dragoness in armor appeared startling them. Spyro and Ember's face creased in a smile as the black dragoness smiled back at them.

_'Allow me.'_ She said as she raised her armored paw pushed it forward against the closing portal that the Chronicler had tried to open. The portal flashed and then grew wider and wider until it was finally large enough to transport them all. _'Go, the Oracle is waiting for all of you on the other side. We'll be right behind you.'_ The Chronicler nodded as he gestured all of them thru but stopped as Spyro shook his head.

_'No, Chronicler, you go and I'll be right behind you.' _He said. Ember looked at him as if to ask 'what are you doing'. He noticed and said, _'Ember, Flame is missing and I have to find him.'_ She nodded and then turned and with the Chronicler by her side entered the portal. Spyro turned to the black dragoness. _'How much longer can you keep the portal open, Cynder?' _ He asked. Her armored face plate retracted into her neck armor as she looked down at him with glowing green eyes.

_'Long enough for you to find your brother, Spyro but don't take forever. Even my power has its limit especially with tall, dark and gruesome back there fighting to close the portal. Whew, I never thought I would get stuck fighting another evil dragon.' _She said. Spyro nodded.

_'I know, but this guy isn't like the Dark Master. Be careful.'_ He said. She nodded as he closed his eyes and started to use his powers to sense around the Chaos Realm for his brother's prescene. When he finally found it his mouth opened in shock. _'No, it can't be!' _ He said, his tone one of sorrow. Cynder looked at him, her face creased with worry.

_'What is it, Spyro? What is wrong?'_ She asked. The answer to her question came quickly as Flame appeared out of thin air. His body glowing with dark energy as he laughed and unleasehed a dark wave of magic fire that threw Cynder thru the portal and back into the waking world. The portal flashed and slammed shut leaving Spyro facing his brother who landed on the ground in front of him.

_'Flame...?'_ He asked as he noticed that Flame's eyes were glowing red. Spyro's eyes went wide as a disturbing thought came to his mind.

**'Oh, no...'**

Flame smiled and grabbed Spyro by the throat with both paws and began to squeeze. _'Oh yesss...., brother!' _ Spyro gasped as he grabbed Flame's arms and struggled to pull them off his throat. Flame hissed and squeezed harder. _'Oh no you don't, brother! I will do my master's will and kill you... kill... you.... kill....'_ Spyro looked Flame in the eye and shook his head.

_'Flame, listen to me, you have to fight whoever it is who is telling you to do what you are doing.'_ Spyro hissed as Flame started to tighten his grip again but then stopped as his eyes returned to normal and he released Spyro. He shook his head and backed away from Spyro. Spyro looked at his brother and started to walk toward him. _'WHAT'S WRONG, BROTHER?!'_ Flame growled and raised his right paw in a 'halt' gesture.

_'STAY AWAY FROM ME, SPYRO!'_ Flame growled as he grabbed his head as his face creased in pain. _'Stay back or I might attack you again.'_

_'Flame, what is wrong? Tell me!'_ Spyro said. Flame shook his head as his face showed nothing more then a puzzled expression.

_'Spyro, I don't know what is wrong with me. I just... I just... ahhhh!' _Flame screamed as the dark aura of magic began to surround him again. Flame looked at Spyro as his eyes began to glow red again. _'Kill me, Spyro! Please, do it. I don't know what is wrong with me but for some reason I am being told to kill you!'_

_'Flame, who is it that is controlling you. Tell me.'_ Spyro said. The sound of a female voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

_'That would be the Doom Dragon, Spyro.'_ Spyro frowned as he looked behind him as a silver dragoness appeared out of thin air. She smiled as she looked him.

_'Who the hell are you?!'_ Spyro growled. The dragoness laughed as she spun around and swung her tail at Spyro's head. Spyro ducked under her tail and opened his mouth breathing out a fireball that sent the dragoness flying backwards into a wall. Spyro walked over to her and glared at her. _'I am going to ask you one last time. Who...are...you?!' _ The dragoness sighed and folded her arms over her chest as she stood up slowly.

_'My name is Zeta, leader of the Order and your time is up.'_

_'What the hell are you talking...?'_

_'SPYRO, LOOK OUT!'_ Flame growled. Spyro frowned as two dragons appeared out of thin air and threw two metal blades. Spyro's eyes went wide as he used Dragon Time to duck under the blades. The dragoness smiled and Spyro's face creased in a puzzled expression as he wonder why she was smiling.

**'Wait... oh no...'**

His mind figured it out quicker then he or she thought he would be capable of doing. He spun around and thrust both of his paws out in a grabbing motion. Zeta laughed and in a blur of speed wrapped her paws around his neck from behind.

_'Now, Spyro, before you die, I will allow you the chance to watch your pathetic brother die.'_ She hissed. Spyro gritted his teeth and kept his paws out in front of him. She smiled. _'Give up, Spyro, you maybe the Dragon of Destiny, but your powers are still in their infancy. You can't save your brother so stop using Dragon Time to try. Let him die and then I can snap your worthless neck like a tree branch. You won't have to mourn his death because you will be joining him in death. Once you both are dead then I will order the members of my clan to hunt down Ember and your other worthless friends and eliminate them... All of them.'_ She said, a note of coldness in her voice. _'And before you even think about trying to play hero let me inform you that your breed of dragons are inferior to mine. We are ancient dragons and we possess powers and abilities far beyond your wildest dreams!'_ Spyro roared and as he did a golden wave of energy pulsed outwards from him knocking Zeta and her two guards back away from him. Spyro ran forward and grabbed both spinning blades in mid-air just inches from Flames face. Flame blinked his eyes and moved as his brother landed. Zeta growled in anger. _'KILL HIM...! KILL HIM AND HIS BROTHER... NOW!' _ The two guards ran forward only to be halted by Spyro as he used Dragon Time to slow down the two guards. Spyro glanced over at Flame. Flame nodded.

_'Chaos Blade.'_ Flame yelled as his blade appeared out of mid-air. He charged forward and using the blunt end of his blade quickly knocked the two guards unconscious. Zeta frowned and opened her mouth releasing a black wave of fire at Flame. Flame dived to the side as Spyro flapped his wings and flew up over the wave. Zeta gritted her fangs and raised her right paw.

_'I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY TWO PATHETIC WHELPLINGS!'_ She hissed in anger as a pulsing ball of dark fire magic appeared in her paw. _'Now, you die.'_ She started to thrust her paw out only to find Spyro's own paw grabbing it.

_**'I DON'T THINK SO!' **_ Spyro growled in anger as his purple eyes turned gold as he began to feed his own power into Zeta's dark fire. Zeta's eys went wide in horror as she tried to pull free of his grip. Spyro pulled her closer to him.

_'LET ME GO BEFORE YOU KILL BOTH OF US!' _She growled. Spyro smiled as he glared into her eyes.

_**'NO...! IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO ANYWHERE AFTER THAT LITTLE THREAT YOU MADE! YOU ARE INSANE! I WON'T LET YOU OR ANY OF YOUR INSANE CLAN TRY TO KILL ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY!'**_ He hissed. She glared at him.

_'It would seem that there is more to you then I originally thought.'_ She growled as she let the dark fire in her paw fade away into nothingness. Spyro released her paw but quickly spun around behind her as she tried to reach out and grab him by the throat again. He hit her upside the head with his tail knocking her to the floor out cold. She vanished leaving Spyro and Flame looking at each other.

_'We have to talk when we get back.'_ Spyro said, his tone grim. Flame nodded, his face creased in a frown because he knew what their little 'talk' would be about. The portal flashed opened right at that moment making both brothers turn and glance at it. Cynder exited out of the portal and glanced down at both of them.

_'Are both of you alright? We have been trying to re-open the portal for the last four hours.'_ She said. Spyro and Flame both nodded slow enough to make her realize that something was wrong. _'Okay, whatever happened let's talk about back in the safety of the Chronicler's home.'_ Spyro looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

_'I am afraid that very soon none of us will be safe. Let's go... quickly!'_ He said as he led Flame thru the portal. Cynder looked up at her mate. He nodded as the Doom Dragon roared in anger and reached out to grab him. He used Dragon Time to duck and landed beside her.

_'Let's go.'_ He said. She nodded and together both of them entered the portal which slammed shut behind them leaving the Doom Dragon cut off again from the other realms. He roared in anger as his rage rose.

_**'I WILL KILL YOU, SPYRO! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME....!'**_

-------------------

"We prepare for what is coming." He said as he looked at Cynder. Cynder frowned. "It is all we can do." Ethan walked over to look at his father.

"Dad, what about Carla, we have to do something to help her." He said. Elder Spyro nodded.

"Yes, my son, you are right. We have to help your sister somehow but my knowledge on Dark Orbs is not great enough to be of any help." Spyro stepped forward to look up into the eyes of his predecessor.

"What do you know about the orbs? What are they?" He asked. Elder Spyro closed his purple eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth about the Dark Orbs?" He asked. Spyro and the others nodded. "Okay, well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Tell us, dad, what are they?" Ethan asked. He frowned.

"They are pieces of the Doom Dragon's soul." The revelation sent the room into a state of shocked silence as they all stared at him. Flame shook his head and screamed.

"No no no, it can't be. Oh no!" Ethan grabbed him and snapped him out of his panic state.

"What is wrong, Flame?" He asked. Spyro sighed loud enough to get Ethan and everyone else's attention. "Spyro?"

"The Doom Dragon was somehow able to control Flame while we were in the Chaos Realm." He said. Ethan looked at Flame and saw the look of pain on his face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ethan asked. Flame nodded.

"The source of my powers... Everything I am is from the Doom Dragon. _I am nothing more then a puppet to him._" Flame said, his voice a sob as he trembled. Spyro walked over and grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I won't let him control you. I will protect you." Flame shoved Spyro away from him with a growl.

**"NO...! NO, SPYRO! JUST STOP IT! DAMN IT! JUST STOP IT! PLEASE!"** Flame screamed. Ember tried to walk over but he held up his paws. **"NO, EMBER! STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I AM NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THE TRUTH WHEN MY POWERS FIRST AWOKE AND I TRIED TO KILL YOU, SPYRO!"** Spyro walked up to stand in front of Flame.

"Flame, listen to me." Spyro said. "You are not a monster. You are my brother and I love you. And that fact will never change. I don't care if your power is from the Doom Dragon. You are not him and he is not you. Do you remember what I told you about your powers?" Flame looked him in the eye and nodded. "Good, then you know that what I said was the truth. The power you possess is defined by the character of the one who wields it. You are kind and good hearted and I know you can resist the temptation to use your power to kill others." Flame sank to his knees.

"How do you know, Spyro?" He sobbed. "How do you know I am not a monster?" Spyro knelt down in front of Flame and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I know because you are my brother and I love you with all my heart." Flame looked at Spyro with a look of surprise on his face making Spyro's face crease in a grin. "WHAT?!"

"You are scaring me because normally you keep your feelings private." Flame said, with a chuckle. Spyro stood up slowly pulling Flame with him.

"Well, just because I am more mature now doesn't mean I have to act like a total stiff. Where is the fun in that?" He said with a laugh. "Come on, Flame, we'll figure out a way to deal with your problem." Flame nodded but then looked at Spyro as his brief smile faded back into a frown. "What?"

"But what happens if there is no way to stop the Doom Dragon from using me again in the future. I can't go thru that again. I can't."

"You won't... I prom..." Flame stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Don't make a promise you know won't be easy to keep, brother." He said. "Spyro, promise me that if I succum to the Doom Dragon that you will not hesitate to destroy me." Spyro shook his head.

"No, I can't. I won't." Flame grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Please, Spyro, I couldn't bear to hurt you or anyone else like I tried to... again. I fought the Doom Dragon's control over me but I felt myself losing the fight. Spyro... brother, you have no idea how powerful he truly is. He could have killed all of us with but a simple swipe of his paw but he was playing with us. Don't you see? He used his power to pull us into his Realm to gain access to me. It is like Galen all over again but this time it is far worst. Galen is nothing compared to the Doom Dragon." Spyro looked his brother in the eye.

"Flame, what's wrong. Tell me."

"Spyro, when he had me under his control I saw his thoughts. I read his mind and I saw what he is planning to do. Long ago, after the War of the Dieties ended they left the mortal world but in order to do so they had to break all ties to our world. The Doom Dragon went along with the other dieties but he also left himself a way back into our world. The Dark Orbs... Spyro... the Dark Orbs are his way back. He is using the power of the orbs to regain his lost power. Every time a dragon with delusions of great power unseal one of the orbs..." Ember's face went pale.

"Oh my lord.... I think we understand, Flame. Every time an orb is unseal and absorbed by a dragon the Doom Dragon grows stronger. He is using us... all of us who are stupid enough to unseal a Dark Orb. The power within the orbs corrupts and also consumes a dragon from the inside." Crona frowned.

"Which means that the orbs feed off of hate and anger. The Doom Dragon is a being of Chaos and negative emotions are full of Chaotic energy. Oh dear lord," She said as she looked over at Ethan. "We have to go after Carla and stop Zeta from carrying out her plans."

"Aren't we forgetting about Galen?" Hunter asked. "We still have to deal him too. Not that I am looking forward to that confrontation but what other choice is there?" Spyro nodded.

"You are right but first we need to stop Carla and Zeta but the question is... Where are they?" He asked. Almost instantly after he asked that question did a holographic monitor appear in thin air with the answer.

Ignitus's face appeared on the screen. His expression grave. Elder Spyro looked at the elder Fire Guardian's face. "Ignitus, what is wrong?"

"Spyro, thank the ancestors you are back from the Meridian Realm. You have to come quickly. Something is happening to the Shadow Realm. Oh my..." Ignitus' image froze as the smiling face of Zeta appeared on the screen.

**"ATTENTION... I AM ZETA, LEADER OF THE DARK ORDER... YOUR TIME IS AT AN END. AS I SPEAK THE SHADOW REALMS ARE BEING DESTROYED. BEHOLD... AND REJOICE FOR WE... HAVE... RETURNED..." ** The screen goes blank as every realm shakes. Spyro and his friends all run out of the Chronicler's home and notices a rift forming as a large city appears and fires a beam of golden energy down on a portal archway destroying it. **"THE LEGACY OF THE VANGUARIAN DRAGONS ENDS TODAY..." **The blank holo monitor flashes as it comes back on as strange red symbols appear and begin to flash in sequence. Spyro looks at the symbols and as he does the symbols translate themselves to the present day language.

"What the...?" Spyro asks. Elder Spyro and Cynder both go pale at what they see.

"What is wrong, father... mother?" Ethan asks.

"Zeta's actions have set in motion a series of events that may spell doom for all of us, my son!" Cynder said. At that moment a giant realm poral opened and out flew three large dragons. Two black males and one female. The three hovered over them as Elder Spyro and Cynder glared upwards at the black male dragon in the lead. He spun around and landed on the ground with an earth shaking crash. He smiled as the other male and female landed beside him. They all stared over at the others. The larger male black dragon stepped forward and smiled as he looked Elder Syro in the eye.

"We meet again, Spyro... ha ha ha. Miss me?!" The Dark Master laughed. Elder Spyro, Cynder and everyone else glared at him. Their faces all creased in snarls of anger. The Dark Master stopped laughing and said, in a chilling tone, "Now, after all these long centuries I finally will have my _revenge!" _He then began to glow as battle armor appeared on his body.

"Very well, Dark Master!" Elder Spyro growled as his own armor appeared. "If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you will get." As he and the Dark Master flew up into the air and then clashed in a battle between two purple dragons....

And all the while the Doom Dragon watched...

And waited...

With a smile of pleasure on his dark face...

"Soon... very soon..."

**AND NOW...**

**AT LONG LAST...**

**OUR STORY FINALLY...**

**CONTINUES...**

**With the world premiere of the first season 2 movie...**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Malefor aka The Dark Master and Elder Spyro collided in mid-air in a series of fast blur swipes of claws that sent sparks flying along with powerful pulses of elemental energy thru the air as their claws each hit their body armor. Elder Spyro opened his mouth and released a powerful fireball that flew quickly at Malefor. Malefor's eyes narrowed as he caught the fireball in his paws. He smiled as Elder Spyro frowned.

"I believe this belongs to YOU!" He roared as he tossed the fireball right back at Spyro. Elder Spyro raised has paws and created an ice shield that put out the fireball as it hit it. He then grinned and vanished in blur of Dragon Time. Malefor growled as he looked around him trying to detect Spyro's presence. "Damn you, Spyro, I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!"

"Heads up," Cynder growled as she suddenly appeared behind him using Shadow magic. Malefor turned and as he did Cynder swiped her bladed tail upside his head cutting into his left cheek and drawing blood. "THAT IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER! AND THIS..." She began to glow as she summoned her shadow magic to surrounded her. She thrust her paws outward and as she did a wave of black magic surrounded the Dark Master in dark chains immoblizing him. "...IS FOR ME! FOR ALL THE MISERY AND PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED UPON SO MANY! TODAY YOUR REIGN OF TERROR FINALLY WILL END...!" Malefor glanced at her and as he did his face creased in a smile that surprised her. "Why are you smiling?" Malefor chuckled.

"Cynder, Cynder, Cynder..." He said as he shook his head. "You have no idea of just how futile your attack on me is." His body began to glow white and as it did Cynder began to feel herself get tired as she realized what he meant. Her face creased in a frown as she released him and tried to back away. Malefor's grin grew into a wide fang-filled one as he, quickly in a blur of speed, broke free of her weaken shadow chains and grabbed her. Cynder's face seem to go slightly pale as she tried to get away. "I can't believe that after all this time you have forgotten what I am truly capable of doing. I guess that is what happens when we dragons start getting old and ancient. Allow me to _REFRESH_ your memory, my lady...!" He hissed with disdain as the glow intensified around him and her. Cynder's eyes went wide as she screamed as searing pain burned thru her. Elder Spyro's eyes narrowed as they took on a purple glow and he growled as he reappeared and flew down and to the left quickly slamming into Malefor. The hit dazed him enough for Spyro to grab onto Malefor's back armor and use his great strength to flip him away from Cynder, who collapsed to the ground in a shaky ball, and into a large rocky wall nearly a mile away.

The screen fades to black...

_**"The Seasons of Change have finally come...**__"_

- Crona

New Images of Spyro and his friends appear on the screen one by one as the camera does closeups to their faces. Crona and Natalie also appear next to Flame and Cailean.

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N....**_

Image of the 3d purple colored Spyro logo flies towards the screen and turns clear as the camera enters the Dragon Realms through it. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff overlooking a valley below. Suddenly, a portal jumper lands behind Spyro and company. Tobin and Amanda exit the jumper as Hunter and the others turn and gasp in shock as a series of dark portals start opening in the sky above them.

New updated version of the song **"BATTLE ON"** begins playing

_**"When the darkness falls...,**_

_**We must be strong,**_

_**Hold on...,**_

_**Don't give up...**_

_**The time has come to carry on...,**_

_**For we must battle on to a new day, (Echoes with drum beats are heard)**_

_**We stand our ground because theres no way we're backing down now.**_

_**We stand for hope and the light...**_

Image of a dark shadow appears overhead as more huge swirling dark portals open. "What in the..?" Ember screams. Spyro, Flame and their other friends stare on in horror. As fireballs begin to rain down from those portals hitting homes and destroying everything they come into contact with. Nestor's face creases in a frown as the sky turns blood red.

_**"Hear my heart sceaming out...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"The time has finally come...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

_**"And there is no looking back....**_

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"To yesterday...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

_**"Battle On...**_

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find reason why this is happening..."

_**"To survive we must stand and fight **_

_**We can't be afraid no more...**_

_**We must stand and fight**_

_**To protect those we love **_

_**The time has come...**_

_**To battle on to a new day..."**_

Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"And the fate and the future of many worlds...**_

_**Are in our hands and we must be strong**_

_**If we fail...**_

_**Things will end...**_

_**We must be strong and keep on fighting on**_

_**No turning back no more,,,**_

_**The time has come**_

_**The Chaos War has begun..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny.... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...**

**All fates are linked...**

**All Destinies are intertwined...**

**Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...**

**Hope and Unity will prevail...**

**For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...**

**Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

_**"Seasons come and season go**_

_**But we keep on carrying on**_

_**Things are changing...**_

_**No turning back...**_

_**We must survive.**_

_**We must stand together and fight**_

_**Fight for the light.**_

_**We will fight on and save the world**_

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

Screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**Keep on fighting on until the end...**_

_**Don't give up now**_

_**Keep fighting on..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above. Sinister laughter is heard as not only Cynder and a mysterious red eyed cloaked individual appears in shadow behind Spyro and the others. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current appearances Season Two. Spyro now wears a new short sleeve white jacket with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear amoung Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The expressions on everyones faces are deadly serious as they stand in a dramatic pose over a battle field of Shadow Dragons. A dark shadow of what first looked like a dragon but now appears to be something else casts a shadow upon them as they look up...

"Together... we stand!" Spyro yelled.

The screen flashes and fades to black....

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)**_

_**Stop this invasion, Spyro..."**_

Siruis: "The journey has just begun..." As he says these words the wall explodes behind him as the same black phoenix enters and glares at him his eyes burning with intense anger.

"I will make you and the others who made me like this pay. Your time is up, old one!" Siruis frowned as lowered his head sadly.

"You are right, young one, I failed you. The project we conducted was a mistake and if you think killing me will undo it then you are wrong. What sins have been committed can't be undone but their is a chance they can be healed with time."

"SPARE ME YOUR NONSENSE!" The young dark phoenix hissed as his red eyes narrowed as he charged forward...

---------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

**THE MOVIE**

**(Episode 13)**

**The Dark Master Returns..., Part 1 of 6:**

**The Battle Begins...**

"Whoa...," Hunter said as he saw a hole in the rocky wall face where Malefor had hit and apparently kept going into. "Remind me to never to tick the old guy off." Spyro and Ember both grinned as they nodded at their friend.

Elder Spyro, meanwhile, bent down and nuzzled Cynder in a deep caring and loving gesture.

"My love, are you okay?" He asked softly. Cynder opened her green eyes and looked up at him and nodded as she slowly stood back up with his help.

"Yes, but he is right that I had forgotten what he could do..." She said before her facial expression creased in a nasty frown. "...Until now. Spyro, he has the ability to not only drain energy from other dragons but also to either seal or weaken their abilities. It is a forbidden magic ability he learned ages ago. He use to use it to break the wills of anyone who dared to disagree with him. Even though he was trapped in Convexity he was able to use Gaul as a kind of puppet surrogate or substitute to channel his magic energy thru. Remember when we fought Gaul?" Elder Spyro nodded as he remembered that Cynder had flown at Gaul in an attempt to grab his...

"HIS STAFF... OF COURSE... GAUL'S STAFF!" Elder Spyro said. "I remember you tried to get his staff away from him." Cynder smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my love, Malefor used Gaul's staff as a sort of portal to channel his power from Convexity. Gaul was able to use Malefor's powers because of the gem in his staff. The gem, as I am sure you were told by Chronicler before you came to stop Gaul and save me," She smiled warmly as she said that. Spyro nodded as his face creased in a loving smile at the memory. "Those gems, which we now know were the first dark gems, were created as an artificial power source for Gaul and his ape army. Malefor infused the gems with some of his energy so that Gaul could do what he needed him to do."

"But didn't he trust you with his power as his head general of the army, mother?" Ethan asked. Cynder sighed as she looked at her son.

"No, my son, he didn't and I think it was due to the fact that..." She paused as she glared at ripple shadow of Malefor that had reappeared out nowhere and was now giving her a smug grin. "You somehow knew I wasn't totally under your control." He nodded his head as his body fully rematerialized from the shadowy ripple. He looked over at Elder Spyro and chuckled.

"Not bad, Spyro, it seems you have kept in good shape all these centuries after all." He then looked back at Cynder. "Now, where was I...? Oh, yes... I remember. Cynder, I knew that you were not fully under my control despite how much I had Gaul beat, torture and try to break you. Even though Gaul was using my dark powers to aid him I knew it wasn't totally enough to be able to crush your strong will." He growled in an irritated tone. "Unless, I did it myself and couldn't because I was trapped in Convexity.

"So," Cynder growled, her green eyes narrowing dangerously in anger, "I was just being used as a sort of 'PUPPET' like Gaul to free you?! You needed a dragon born during the Year of the Dragon who would be strong enough to act as a temporary servant who would break seal and chains which held you a prisoner in Convexity." He nodded and then laughed making Cynder's whole body tense in anger. Elder Spyro growled as he glared at Malefor.

"I get it now. You wanted me to be the one who was your true servant. Because like you I am also a purple dragon. You figured that you could merge with me and in the process gain a new body why eliminating a potential threat.... ME!" Elder Spyro growled. "In other words the old 'kill two birds with one stone' method." Malefor nodded.

"Well done, Spyro, you figured my plan out. Yes, I originally wanted you to be my servant instead of Cynder because I would have had an easier time in merging with you. Cynder and I were incompatible due to two facts:

1. She is a black dragon.

& 2. She is a 'SHE'!

I am a male purple dragon. I could never merge with a female black dragon." He said smugly. "She is too weak and besides she is a female of a different colored breed. Frankly, I don't understand how you can be satisfied with her being your mate, Spyro." He shook his head and laughed. "I really can't understand considering both you and I are PURPLE DRAGONS and we are superior to her and all the other worthless breeds. You could have ruled the world and had any female dragon you wanted and yet you settle for my former pathetic 'weak' servant." He shook head again. "You, Spyro, have poor taste." Cynder's body began to take on dark glow as her anger grew. Her mate placed his right paw gently on her back.

"It is okay, my love." He said softly before glaring back at Malefor. "You are insane, Malfor. How dare you insult my mate, Malefor! In case you have forgotten without my mate's unwilling help your scaly old ass would still be trapped in Convexity. So I suggest you think twice before you call her 'weak'." Spyro's face creased in a mocking grin. "You said so yourself... You, the first purple dragon, weren't able to crush Cynder's will. She beat you not the other way around you arrogant old fool." Malefor's face creased in an ugly angry snarl as his eyes took on a reddish glow.

"For that insult, Spyro, you and your mate have forfeited your lives. Prepare yourselves for I will FINISH YOU!!!" He began to glow. Elder Spyro's eyes widened.

"OH NO... EVERYONE GET DOWN HE'S ABOUT TO USE A FURY ATTACK!" Spyro and Ember, along with the others all dived for cover as Elder Spyro charged forward in a blur of Dragon Time speed to stop him. Malefor grinned as he nodded to Shandu. Shandu vanished and reappeared behind Elder Spyro, who was in Dragon Time. The dark clone of Spyro slashed the Elder Spyro in the back making him roar in pain and drop out of Dragon Time directly in front of his daughter. He looked at her.

"Cynder, show me your loyalty and attack him... NOW!" Malefor roared. Carla/Cynder nodded slowly as her claws took on a sickly greenish poison glow. Elder Spyro groaned as he felt the back wound where Shandu had caused by breaking thru the armor along his back slowly heal. He looked at his daughter and saw the look of struggle on her face. Ethan and the other's saw the look too.

"She doesn't want to attack your father, Ethan." Spyro said. Ethan nodded.

"I know, Spyro, she is fighting the order the Dark Master gave her." He said, his facial expression creasing in a small smile. "My sister has always had a strong will like mom. It is like history is repeating itself with her. Malefor, the old fool, for all his boasting and power, can't force the unwilling to do his dirty work and attack a family member who she loves." Malefor growled as he heard Ethan's comment and saw Carla's hesitation to attack her father.

"I see... So you are having a conflict of conscience, servant." He snarled. "Very well... allow me to help you MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Dark magic flowed out of his body and into Carla making her scream. Ethan and his mother's faces went slightly pale while Ember shook her head and fell to her knees shaking. Spyro knelt down next her.

"Ember, what is wrong?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks as her body began to glow and shake. Spyro's eyes widened as he pulled her into his loving arms. "Ember, I have you."

"Spyro," She said, her voice holding a soft, emotional tone. "It is so horrible. We have to stop Malefor! He has no idea what he is doing. If he keeps infusing Carla with more and more negative dark magical energy in order to surpress her will and control her then he will end up making the energy she absorb from the Dark Orb increase. And if that happens..." Spyro's eyes went wide in horror as he understood exactly what she was saying. He sent Ember's warning with his mind to Carla's father. Elder Spyro's face creased in horror as he recieved the message.

_'Spyro, are you and Ember sure about the unsealed power of the Dark Orb?!'_ He asked.

_'Yes,'_ Spyro's mind message answered. _'If I wasn't sure then the fact that Ember is being effected would convince me. Malefor has to be stopped before its too late...'_ Elder Spyro gritted his teeth in a grim grimace as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Malefor.... YOU FOOL! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT ONCE!" He growled. Malefor smiled and ignored him and continued pumping more and more of his dark magical energy into Carla. Elder Spyro looked at Carla. She was shaking her head back and forth as her wings began to grow larger. A loud crunch fills the air as her horns thicken and began to grow longer as her body began to enlarge. She gritted her teeth in pain as tears rolled out of her eyes. She looked at her father.

"Forgive me, father.... ahhh ahhh AHHHH!" She screamed as her body was surrounded by a dark halo of black magic. She threw her head back and roared a roar so loud the ground shook from the level of its power before glaring back at her father. Elder Spyro's eyes went wide in horror as his breath caught in his throat. Her green eyes had taken on a dark greenish glow with slitted pupils. She threw her head back again and roared and then in blur of shadow magic she attacked. Elder Spyro quickly ducked under and to the left of the attack. She spun around to the left hitting him upside the face with her glowing green tail blade.

The blade cut into his cheek releasing a small dose of poison into his body as Elder Spyro was sent flying thru one of the pillars of the Chronicler's outside garden. Malefor smiled and laughed as he watched Carla/Cynder. _'Yes, I was right to pick you as my new servant and mistress. You are much more powerful then your mother ever was, my dear Carla. Together we will rule over these pitiful weak fools.'_ He thought. Carla smiled, licking her teeth as greenish drool rolling down her cheek, hitting the ground as she leisurely strolled toward her mother and brother who looked at her in shock. Hunter started to run forward, wristbows firing, only to have Spyro stop him.

"What gives, buddy?" He asked. "We have to stop her." Spyro nodded.

"I know, Hunter, but if you go attack her now you will die." He said in serious solemn tone.

"WHAT?!" Hunter said. Crona pointed out what Spyro and the others had seen and Hunter hadn't.

"Spyro is right, Hunter. Do you see that green drool Carla is releasing from her mouth?" She asked. Hunter nodded.

"What about it?" He asked. He got his answer at that very moment as the greenish drool fell on some of the flowers in the Chronicler's garden. The flowers began to wither and die. Hunter's eyes went wide in shock. "Holy... Geez... that is poison she is releasing. How can that be?" Cynder looked down at the cheetah.

"Hunter, my daughter inherited that ability from me." Cynder said, as everyone looked up at her. "Some of us black dragons have some dangerous abilities. Not all have the poison ability but I and my daughter do. When I was under Malefor's control years ago I use to use my poison and fear abilities to weaken my opponents thus making it easier for me to win the battle." Ethan looked up at his mother.

"So that is how you were able to capture Ignitius and the other Elemental Dragon Guardians, mother. I have always wonder how you were able to do that and now I know." He said. Cynder nodded, her face creased in a shameful expression.

"Yes, my son, I used those abilities to strike fear and panic into my enemies." She paused and shook her head as the memories of her past atrocities played back in her mind. "I was a monster then and I would still be one if not for your kind and courageous father saving me." She said, her expression a warm one before she looked at the advancing Carla. "Now, Malefor is getting his revenge on me by using my own daughter against us." At that very moment a bright flash appeared right in front of Cynder and everyone as two dragonfly appeared out of thin air. Cynder stared at them and opened her mouth to speak only to close it in shock. The two dragonflies looked at her and one, the oldest of the two, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, Cynder. Don't look so surprise. I bet you thought I kicked the bucket and died a long, long, long, long, long time ago." The elder dragonfly said in a deadpan tone. She nodded. He chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am still alive and kicking. We Dragon-bonded Dragonfly don't die as fast as those of us who chose not to be bonded." He rolled his eyes. "Imagine my surprise when I found out 'THAT' little detail. So yeah, babe, you and my brother Spyro are stuck with me until one of us dies and considering my brother is a purple dragon..." He grinned making Cynder's face go slightly pale. "I am not going... no where." He looked down at Ethan and then glanced at Carla before looking back at her. "Well, I see my brother got busy and decided to have a family with my favorite green eyed sexy monster dragoness friend who scared the living daylights out of me so long ago."

Cynder rolled her eyes as elder Spyro just sighed and shook his head with a look of deep embarressment on his face. The other Spyro just stared in shock along with everyone else as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact that there was not just one Sparx, but 'TWO' of them and one of the two was the same age as his predecessor who fought Malefor ages ago.

"Sparx," Cynder growled, in irritation, "now is not the time for any of this. We are in the middle of a battle for our lives against..." Sparx cleared his throat, interrupting her as he smiled and glanced over at his younger counterpart and grin. The younger Sparx chuckled making Spyro look at Ember.

"I hope none of the older Sparx's personality rubs off on my Sparx's or else my life could become a living hell." He whispered to her. She nodded in agreement with his accessment.

"I know, Cynder, I know." He said turning his attention back to her. "So let me guess... our old playmate Malefor is being a bad boy yet again..." Elder Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sparx, he is and he is giving us a hard enough time as it is without..." Sparx nodded.

"Sorry, brother dear for showing up at such a bad time. What can I say but oops my bad!" He said again rolling his eyes. Carla growled in irritation.

"Oh will you shut your yapping trap, you annoying little glowing fly and buzz off." The Elder Sparx turned and looked at her with a look of no fear on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yep, she is definitely your daughter, Cynder." He said again in a rather deadpan sarcastic tone of voice. "Same personality and character. Talk about coincidences." He looked at Malefor, who was getting more and more annoyed by the moment. "Yo, Malefor, you old one trick pony..." He chuckled making Malefor's eyes narrow as he gritted his fangs in an angry snarl. "You couldn't find someone else different to corrupt then Cynder's DAUGHTER.... oh this is so rich... ha ha ha. You are such a fool. Didn't learn from your past mistake... eh?!" Malefor roared.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BUG! OR I'LL...." Sparx looked at him and grinned.

"What? You'll do what? Squash me? You already tried that years ago but we all know how that turned out. Don't we? So do you honestly think I am afraid of you? Hmm... after my brother and Cynder kicked you ass years ago. I wish they would have put you away..." He looked at his brother and shook his head. "Like I and his old friend suggested but nope my brother had to show mercy to the big bad scary dragon of darkness who wanted to crush us like a bug.... no offense but you were a loser then and you are still one now. No matter what new fancy power you may have gained over the years you will still lose..." Malefor hissed, his nostrils releasing a torrent of smoke as he glared over at his old enemy. Elder Spyro glared back, a deadpan flat expression on his own face.

"Hey, don't look at me, Malefor, I have no control over the stuff that comes out my brother's mouth. Sparx has always been like that and no matter what I tell him he never changes but he does have a point. As I recall we beat you not the other way around." The Dark Master growled in anger and nodded at Carla.

_'Destroy them.... NOW!'_

---------------------------

**Rashelle's Office**

Rashelle and those she considered her closest friends sat in her office watching the events play out between Malefor and everyone else with looks of worry on their faces. _'I hope everything turns out alright.'_ Rashelle thought only to hear a thought communication of one of her old _'friends'_ she really disliked. _'What do you want, Ariaous?'_ Lady Ariaous smiled as she sat back in her chair in her own office.

_"Looks like Fate will play out for those you fools have chosen to save the world. Let's see if they can survive this."_ She replied as she laughed making Rashelle grit her teeth as Tenos looked at her.

"Let me guess, my lady, Ariaous is being her normal evil self again." Rashelle glanced over at her phoenix friend and nodded.

"Yes, and that worries me because usually when something like this happens it means that somehow or some way Ariaous caused it to happen. Lord Tenos, it maybe time to prepare Kieran for what task and role he will forfill. Go to Lord Sirius and tell him he must undo what he has done. He'll know what I am talking about." Tenos nodded.

"I am fully aware of what you speak of, Lady Rashelle. I'll go and return as soon as I can." Rashelle nodded as Tenos flashed blue and vanished with a blue flame that surprised her.

_'That is new for him.' _She thought. Taozu'maru looked at her and nodded.

"Lord Tenos didn't get a chance to tell you did he?" Taozu'maru said. She glanced at the 'Blind Prophet' and shook her head.

"Tell me. Tell me what, Taozu'maru? What happened to him?" She asked. Taozu'maru smiled.

"Well, remember what happened when Tenos was attacked by Galen's Great Grandson Zanos over a year ago?" She nodded. "Well, when you allowed him to return to the Sky Phoenix Clan to relax and recover he decided to do some training. He told me that he trained hard... harder then he had ever done in his whole life and as we both know Tenos is over five centuries old." Rashelle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I get it, Taozu'maru but could you please just get to the point. I know it is unlike me to be this way but I guess all the recent events including my..." She paused as tears started to form in her eyes. Taozu'maru nodded.

"I understand how you and your mate still are feeling after your loss. Tessa's potential and destiny were stolen by a cruel twist of fate." He said 'Fate' with an ugly expression of anger on his normally calm face. "Any way, as I was saying, Lord Tenos trained so hard that it triggered a change in him." Rashelle smiled as she heard this.

"So, he finally did it. The old bird finally managed to achieve his Phoenix Lord evolution. Ever since I first met him ages ago he has struggled to achieve the right power balance within himself to trigger his change. So he finally did it. I'll have to remember to congratulate him when he returns. I am sure that Sirius already knows." Taozu'maru nodded.

"I agree."

-----------

**Meanwhile...**

Carla nodded as she tried to swat Sparx away only to get slapped back by her mother. Carla hissed in anger as she glared up at her mother. Cynder looked Carla in the eye, her facial expression one of sadness. "Carla, my dear sweet Carla, forgive me for what I just did but I had to try and knock some sense back into you. Don't you see what he is doing? He is using you to do his dirty work for him. The same way he used me ages ago. Don't let him control you like he did me. Fight him!" She said. Carla/Cynder halted her next planned attack and grabbed her head in pain. Malefor's eyes narrowed in rage.

_'WHAT!?! NO... NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! SHE IS STILL FIGHTING MY CONTROL! VERY WELL...'_ His eyes began to take on dark reddish glow making Sparx yawn for he had seen all this before. Malefor ignored Sparx. _'...I'LL HAVE TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN CLAWS!'_ He charged his fury attack and prepare to unleash it only to get interrupted as Cynder hit him in the back of the head with her tail. _'How the hell did she get from over there to over....' _ He saw that the dragoness that had hit him with her tail was nothing more then a shadow copy of the real Cynder who still standing in front of Carla. Sparx laughed as he and his younger counterpart landed on Spyro's head making the young dragon roll his eyes.

"Oh joy, and here I thought one Sparx was a big enough headache," Hunter sighed. The elder Sparx and his younger counterpart both looked up at the cheetah with a frown. Hunter grinned. "Never mind, I didn't say anything." The elder Sparx smiled.

"Don't worry about it Hunter, I am not offended but I would appologize to him." He said pointing at the younger Sparx. "Him, on the other hand, might be a tad bit annoyed by your comment." Hunter looked at his friend Spyro's dragonfly partner and as he did he realized that he had been glaring at him and giving him the 'evil eye' treatment. Hunter swallowed nervously.

"Uh... um... sorry, Sparx. I didn't mean to be rude. Please accept my humble apology." Sparx smiled and opened his mouth to reply with what Hunter and the others expected to be his normal buzzing but to their surprise he actually spoke.

"Apology accepted." He said, his tone still carrying some of his usual buzzing tone. Hunter's mouth dropped open in surprise as Sparx laughed. "Don't look so surprise. I have always been able to speak but I just chose not to in any understandable terms when it came to being around anyone but Spyro. All Bonded Dragonflies are like me ever since the elder one here." Hunter and the dragons not currently dealing with Malefor looked at the elder Sparx. He nodded to confirm their unasked questions.

"Then that's why only Spyro was able to understand you all these years." Hunter said. Spyro gave him the 'duh' look making Hunter cover his face, which held an embarressed expression on it. The momentary distraction ended as they heard a growl coming from Cynder who had attacked Malefor... yet again.

-------------------------------

**Underground Facility...**

Silvermane stands with Reeco, Ryua, Jordan and Amanda as they all continue to stare at the large city. "How long has the city been under construction, Lord Silvermane?" Jordan asked the gryphon king. Silvermane looked down at him with a his beak creased in a grin.

"We have been working on this city for years now in secret. Reeco and Ryua have only recently joined us in finishing the city in the last couple months." He said. Jordan nodded as Amanda grinned.

"So let me guess why I am here, Silvermane. You need my help with the computer systems of the city. Am I right?" She asked. Silvermane nodded.

"Yes, you have more experience with the Vanguard Tech then my people do and Reeco and Ryua can help you out in areas you don't understand. Hopefully together we can get this place up and running faster." He said. Ryua nodded.

"Yes, your right, Lord Silvermane." She said. "Me and my brother will gladly assist you in your task to get this place up and running. With luck we may even be able to...." At that moment a portal appeared behind them and Ignitus stepped through interrupting them with the worried expression on his face. Silvermane looked at his old friend's face and as he did his beak creased in a frown as he realized what had just happened at once.

"Malefor has returned... am I right, Ignitus?" Silvermane asked. Ignitus looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, my friend, I am afraid so. Are you ready?" Silvermane nodded

"Yes, Ignitus, the preparations are in place. Follow me!" Silvermane marched off down the long tunnel and into another large cavern. The others followed him and stopped as Silvermane placed his large taloned paw on a handprint identification terminal. The terminal came to life.

**'WORKING...**

**WHAT ARE YOUR INSTRUCTIONS?'**

"Silvermane," Amanda asked, "what is this?" Silvermane smiled.

"A Vanguard flash portal transporter, Amanda. It will take us where we need to go." He said. Amanda face creased in a confused expression.

"Huh, where are we going?" She asked. Reeco and Ryua stepped up on the platform next to Silvermane and gestured to her and Ignitus to the same. She looked at both shadow dragons, the expression on her face still one of confussion. "Before I get on the platform I need you guys to tell me... now!" Reeco sighed.

"We are going to the Alpha site, Amanda." He said with a grin.

"The Alpha site? What is the Alpha site?" She asked. Ryua chuckled and gave her a warm grin.

"Get up on the platform and you'll see." She said, cryptically. Amanda groaned and grudgingly got on the platform.

"This had better be something amazing or..." Amanda's comment was cut off as the Flash Portal Transporter activated and took them all to the Alpha site. As soon as they arrived Amanda's eyes went wide as she realized they were inside the large mountain that she had seen above Silvermane's Gryphon Clan home. "What the..." Silvermane smiled as he walked by her and stepped out into what looked like an empty space. She started to panic but her panic change to amazement as an invisible platform appeared below Silvermane's feet. "What in the world?"

"Like I said before," Ryua said, "you'll see, Amanda." She stepped on the platform with her brother, Ignitus and Jordan. "Well, Amanda, are you coming or not?" Amanda nodded and got on the platform as it rapidly rose up into the clouds...

The soundless transport took less then ten minutes to arrive at a large thick crystal-like metal door that slid soundlessly open to reveal...

The glistening crystal towers of the City which shined brightly in the sunlight that could be seen through the paper-thin energy shield that surrounded it.

Reeco gestured around at the different buildings pointing out what they were and led the stunned Amanda along with the others to an flash portal transport which brought them to the main control center.

"Whoa!" Amanda said as she took in all that she saw around her as gryphons and dragons from her clan of Peace Keepers went around checking out and testing all the systems to make sure they were operational. She walked up a platform and reached out and touched what she recognized as the opening to a portal before taking a step back quickly as it powered up and out walked Tobin, the son of Titan, the Peace Keepers Clan Leader and Elder and by his side was a red dragoness. Tobin noticed Amanda and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Amanda, I am glad you are here." He said. "I was just bringing my guest here to show her where she'll be working along with you." He grinned making her mouth drop open which made Reeco and Ryua laugh.

She looked over at them and asked, "What is so funny?"

"Your reaction to Tobin is the same as ours were when Silvermane first brought us here." Ryua said. "We also got assigned to work here to our surprise." Amanda turned and looked at the gryphon lord.

"So let me get this straight." Amanda said. "This is Vanguard Command Alpha... right?" Silvermane smiled and nodded.

"Yes, welcome to Vanguard Command Alpha, Amanda." He said before looking at Tobin's companion. "And may I have your name, young one?" The dragoness smiled and bowed to him.

"Greetings, Lord Silvermane, my name is Primrose of the Dream Weavers and..." She paused and glanced over at Amanda and as she did she reached out her left paw to Amanda who slowly shook it making Primrose frown. Amanda saw her frown and sighed.

"Sorrow for being rude, Primrose. I just feel uncomfortable around dragons who have a touch of darkness in them. Your mother's name was Zegora right?" Primrose's sighed and turned away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I see you already know my mother was a dragoness of darkness. However, she had a kind heart and was very loving." Primrose said with a smile as she remember the time she had spent with her mother before her tragic passing which made her brief moment of joy vanish back into the sea of depression she felt flowing through her. She gritted her teeth as her face took on a dark angry look. "She was considered an outcast by the other Shadow Dragons because she fell in love with my father Ashe, a Dream Weaver."

"Why would the Shadow Dragons do that to her." Amanda asked, her tone one of concern and sadness for she hadn't known all the details about Primrose's past. A male voice from above them cleared his throat grabbing their attention.

Fang the blue two-tailed dragon stared down at them from the overhead platform deck. "I'll be down their in just a minute and then I'll tell you more about Primrose. If she'll let me that is?" Primrose nodded.

"You have my permission, Fang, my friend." Fang nodded and jumped over the rail of the platform deck spinning through the air and with a gentle flap of his wings landing on the floor with barely a sound.

"It is good to see you, Primrose." He said. "How have you and your father been?" Primrose hugged him gently before pulling away from him.

"My father is fine, Fang. I, on the other paw, am still coming to turns with what happened to my mother years ago." Amanda groaned getting their attention.

"If you don't mind but could you please explain to me and everyone else here what happened to Primrose's mother." Fang sighed and shook his head as his face took on a sad expression.

"Her mother was murdered." He said drawing a gasp of shock from everyone.

"By who?" Amanda asked. Primrose looked over at Reeco and Ryua who suddenly looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"It was a Shadow Dragon, my mother called him Marcus or Marku. I don't know all the details because I was only three years old when she was taken from me." She said through gritted teeth as her eyes narrowed in anger. Amanda looked over at Ryua and Reeco.

"Do you two know anything about this?" She asked. Ryua looked at Reeco who started to shake his head 'no' but halted when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Marcus or Marku, as your mother called him, was her elder brother and a personal friend of mine." As soon as those words left his mouth he found himself face-to-face with a very pissed off dragoness who had her paws wrapped around his throat. The quickness of the attack on Reeco left Amanda's mouth open in shock while Ryua and Fang moved quickly to pull her off Reeco who she was trying to choke to death.

"So," She hissed, her eyes glowing with anger, "it was my mother's brother who killed her. I have always wondered who he was and you knew... YOU KNEW AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND SAID NOTHING! All because he is your friend!"

"He saved my life once." Reeco gasped out as he struggled to free himself as Primrose brought her muzzle to his in a snarl.

"I... don't... care! He killed his own sister. Why? WHY?!" She growled. Ryua coughed and drew her attention. "Do you have something to say, Ryua?" Ryua nodded.

"Don't hurt my brother. Please try and understand that it wasn't his fault what happened to your mother." Reeco glared at her.

"Ryua... don't..." He gasped. Primrose growled down at him.

"Shut up!" She turned back to Ryua and hissed, "Go on and finish your story." Ryua nodded and sighed

"Our father ordered Marku to kill her. He told him he either did it or the other members of his family would be branded as traitors and cast out of the clan. You must understand that we Shadow Dragons hold our honor and bloodlines to high standard. Our rules state that we must keep them pure and undiluted by the other clans. So no breeding was allowed outside the clans. If it happened then the dragon or dragoness who broke the law would be branded a traitor to clan and cast out of the clan. Their honor would be stripped from them and their names would be added to the list of those who broke the law." Primrose and everyone present just looked at Ryua in shock at the revelation of one of Sacred Laws of her clan being revealed to them. Primrose released Reeco giving him a cold glare.

"If I hadn't glanced over at you and your sister you wouldn't have said a word about this so-called Law of yours. Your father made..." She paused as she tried to calm her raging emotions. "Where is your father?! Where is he?! Tell me! Tell me NOW!" Fang rubbed his left cheek against the right side of her face.

"Primrose," He said softly pulling her into his arms in gentle hug. "I know what you are going through and I can see in your eyes what you want to do. You want to attack the one who..." Primrose began to sob as he held her.

"Yes, Fang! I want to make their father pay for what he did. He order her own brother to kill her to uphold some stupid ancient law! She was my mother... she gave me life... I was born out of the love of two good hearted dragons who loved each other dearly." She glared at Ryua making the female Shadow Dragoness turn away in shame. "And your cold-blooded father had her own flesh and blood kill her because he was not brave enough to do it himself!" Ryua glared back at her.

"I am sorry for what my father did but their relationship was considered forbidden according to the law. Laws exist for a reason, Primrose! We may not like it but sometimes we have to accept that fact." Primrose was face-to-face with Ryua in a flash of speed that made Ryua take a slight step back. "I see you inherited some of your mother's powers. She was a powerful Psychic with Time manipulation abilties. My father considered her to be one of his best fighters and strategist due to her ability to read the minds of our enemies."

"My father told me that, Ryua. I don't need a history lesson from you! So please do me a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ryua growled as her eyes began to glow red.

"That famous temper is also from her as well. So what are you going to do, Primrose? Are you going to '_try_' to hurt me and I use the world 'try' very sparingly because I know you can't hurt me." Reeco hissed, drawing Ryua's attention as he shook his head.

"Don't, Ryua, she has every right to be angry with us for staying silent about what we knew about her mother's death." Ryua growled.

"I am not heartless, brother, but I also know that we must uphold our laws or the intergity of our clan will be compromised."

"INTEGRITY! Is this all you care about, Ryua? The 'integrity' of your clan's laws. How is your clan laws more important then the life of my mother? MY MOTHER! Do you not understand? She was my mother and thanks to your father's order she was..." Primrose paused as her voice caught in her throat as she was again overcome with emotion. Amanda placed her left paw on her right shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I am so sorry about what happen to her, Primrose." She said softly. Primrose turned her head to look back at Amanda with tear filled eyes.

"I know." She said before she glared back Ryua. "She was murdered all because of those stupid laws." Ryua started to open her mouth to respond only to have Primrose growl and make her close it. "Don't you dare say another word, Ryua." She turned away from Ryua and walked away in a stiff, angry manner before pausing and turning to look over her shoulder at Ryua, her eyes glowing. "By the way, prehaps you should think twice before calling my mother a 'law breaker'. I know about your little secret relationship with Spyro's younger brother, Flame." She paused allowing what she said to sink into Ryua's mind. Ryua's mouth fell open in shock as she just stared at Primrose. Primrose's face creased in an ugly smile as she continue... "Oh, don't look so surprise. It was one of the first thoughts I picked out of your mind. Even though you tried to hide it from me. Now, tell me, Ryua, who is being hypocrit? Hmm..." Ryua's face went slightly pale as everyone looked at her and she dropped her head in shame. Ryua's reaction made Primrose nod her head. "That's what I thought... Um, do me a favor and stay the hell away from me..." She hissed as she glared at first Ryua and then at Reeco.

"Both of you!" She then started to head off toward the control room upstairs but halted to look back at Amanda with a slight grin on her face. "I sorry about losing my temper. Anyway, I have a feeling it will be a true honor to work with you, Amanda. So shall we get started?" Amanda looked at Silvermane, who like everyone else was still recovering from the shocking info that had just been revealed. Amanda smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said. Primrose nodded and gestured for Fang to follow her. He nodded and did. Once Primrose and Fang had left Amanda turned and glared at Ryua who still looked pale.

"We are going to have a little talk later on, Ryua. Just you and me." She said in a serious tone that made Ryua realize she was in trouble as Amanda turned away from her and looked at Silvermane, who had finally recovered from what had happened. "So the city we saw below ground was the..." He nodded as Reeco got her attention.

"Beta site... yes," Reeco said, in a low tone, as Amanda gave him the same glare she had given his sister, "it was, Amanda. The beta site has been under construction for over 10 years. This place has been under construction for much longer and is much closer to completion. By the way, stop glaring at me like that! Please! We are aware of what was done was wrong. I am not happy about it anymore then any of you are so please just let it go for now!" He hissed, his tone heated with his bearly held in check anger.

Amanda sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, fine, Reeco. We'll talk about this matter later. Now back to subject at hand which I don't understand!" Amanda said as she glanced around at them. "Why build two Vanguard Commands instead of just focusing on the one?" Silvermane and Ignitus looked at each other and the looks on their faces told her all she needed to know. "This is about the Chaos War... isn't it?" Ignitus sighed.

"Yes, young one, I am afraid it is." He said, his tone one of sadness.

"So how long do we have to prepare?" She asked. A portal opened as the Oracle stepped through and looked down at her.

"Not long, Amanda, I fear," she said, her tone grim, "not long at all." She looked at Silvermane and reached into her robes pulling out a glowing gem. "This key that Spyro and Cynder gave me ages ago should allow you to activate the main computer and power up the other systems needed to control all the flying and portal transport capabilities. I have a feeling that Spyro and the others are going to need our help very soon."

"Agreed." Silvermane said as he took the key and gestured for all of them, including Ryua and Reeco who he gave a unfriendly look to, to follow him upstairs to the main control room where Primrose and Fang were waiting...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Meanwhile...**

Outside on a balcony that sat above the control room a silent swirling portal of temporal magical energy appeared and out stepped a female purple dragon who dropped to her knees panting in exhaustion.

"Deon, are you there?" She asked as she activated her communicator. A mini holographic video image of her phoenix friend appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Sera, I am here but it would seem that we might have made a mistake with our calculations." Deon said in an irritated growl as he ran his taloned right paw through his red feathered crest. "According to these readings your time jump has taken you back to the launch date of Vanguard Command Alpha. I don't understand how we could have made such a big mistake like this." Sera sighed and activated her cloaking gear so she wouldn't be detected.

"Calm down, Deon, go through our calculations again and get back with me. I should be able to at least meet my contact in this time period." She said. Deon gave her a questioning look.

"Do you really think that is such a good idea, Sera? Telling him might alter the timeline and change the course of the coming historic events that allowed our future to come to exist." She frowned.

"I know, Deon, but... but if there is a way to prevent 'The Fracture' from ever occurring in our time period then I have to try and do something and the way I see it he maybe the only one I can turn to in this time period for help." Deon gritted his beak as he fought to keep his legendary temper in check as his frustration with Sera grew slightly.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a headache you can be?" He said, as he relaxed and his beak creased in a slight grin. She nodded.

"All the time, Deon. All the time but that is why you like me." He chuckled.

"Your right. That is one aspect of your character that I like about you. You are not afraid to take risks if it may lead to solving the bigger problems that we all face here. Just be careful and watch your back. I don't want to have to explain to Crona or Ethan that something bad happened to you. Your grandma maybe a nice elder dragoness but she'll still kick my but for failing to keep you safe." She chuckled.

"I'll be careful, Deon. I promise." She said. He nodded as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, take care and be sure to contact me once you are done." He said. She nodded.

"Will do, Sera out." She said as Deon's image vanished and she deactivated the holographic communicator. She checked the light gem power cells on the device before putting it back into her jacket pocket. She then closed her eyes and vanished in an unseen flash portal transport. When she reappeared she found herself not in the Chronicler's home but somewhere else...

Entirely...

**Location: UNKNOWN...**

She glanced around and found that she had reappeared inside a strange crystal-like building that she didn't recognize. "What the...?!" She said as she looked outside a window and saw a large city that stretched on for miles and miles beyond the horizon. "Where am I...?" A deep male voice behind her chuckled making her turn to stare at an armored dragon she had not expected to see.

A purple dragon...

A huge... no make that enormous purple dragon that would make Malefor and Zeta look tiny by comparison and Zeta was an ancient dragoness. His body was muscular and his purple scales looked hard enough to protect him even without his protective armor. _'No dragon I have ever met or seen is this powerful looking. Could he be...? No... that is impossible and yet...'_ She took a careful step back from him as she continued to study his muscular body. His body literally pulsed and glowed with power and in his chest she saw a glowing orb that seem to pulse and beat like a second heart. She realized that this orb was similar to the one the corrupted Galen had due to him absorbing the Dark Orbs of the Doom Dragon's soul...

But at the same time it was very different. Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was and dropped to her knees in a respectful bow she knew the elder dragon would recognize as one of submission.

He noticed her reaction to his presence and retracted his dragon armor into the metal gauntlets on his legs and the neck harness that covered both his massive chest and the bright glowing gold orb in his chest. The harness flashed and vanished leaving only his glowing orb and his naked chest. He sniffed the air and smiled as he brought his large head, which was easily as large as she was tall, down to her level. "Don't be afraid, young one." He said, his voice rich and deep, "I won't hurt you. In fact, I am the one who brought you here to keep you from interferring with a very important event that is currently taking place at the location of the Chronicler's home. Please, stand up. There is no need to bow to me. In fact, I have never been big fan of all the 'ceremonial bowing to your superior' rules. I simply tolerate it but you don't need to bow since you are a welcomed guest in my home." She looked at him in surprise as he opened his closed eyes to looked into hers. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw his eyes.

They glowed with a mixed purple and golden light... _'I knew it!'_ She thought. _'He is an elder dragon but not like any I have ever seen. No... he must be a Great Elder. The only ones I have ever heard of that can be put in that category are Malefor, Chronicler and the rest are either Ancient Dragons or Ascendent and Celestial Dragons. Only their eyes glow like this. For him to be a great elder he must be...' _ The elder smiled.

"Yes, I am very old, Sera of the Vanguard. I stopped counting the years when I turned 2,000 and that was many many years ago. However, I must correct you. The term for one of my kind is not 'Great Elder Dragon' but 'Greater Elder'." He said, with a warm grin. She gasped and noticed that his eyes were different from any Great Elder she had heard of.

"That is impossible... For you to be a 'Greater Elder' you would have to be over 2,500 or 3,000 years old and that is just not possible." He chuckled.

"I assure you that I am that is why I kept my eyes closed for I knew that I would give away the fact that I am no ordinary elder." Sera chuckled

"I kinda figured that out just by looking at your size. Dragons who are usually over 1000-2000 years old are called Great Elders and only those who are lucky enough or powerful enough to survive and live on become Greater Elders. In my timeline, I have not met any Great Elders and I know for a fact I have only heard of Greater Elders in legend and story. Most of those stories and legends speak only of Ancient Dragons who reach the 'Greater Elder' status. From what I remember of those stories and legends told to me when I was younger it is said that: 'When a elder dragon reaches the age of a 1,000 they undergo a transformation and become Great Elders. Their lifespan increases along with their powers and abilities. They known as the 'Superior Ones' but according to the stories another kinda of Elder Dragon exists that surpasses even these Great Elders. They are called Greater Elders and they are much fewer in number and extremely rare due to the fact that for a Greater Elder to come into existence a Great Elder must survive long enought to live pass 2,000 years. If they do then they go into a state of suspended animation that can last years. While in that state they undergo a sort of evolution or transformation that..." The elder nodded stopping her.

"Yes, Sera, those stories are correct but they don't mention the pain and agony a Great Elder must go thru to become what I am now." He paused to shiver slightly. "The transformation usually starts around the time when a Great Elder reaches the age of 2,500 and can last a century or more."

"A CENTURY... OR MORE! OH MY...!" Sera said, shocked by that revelation. "Your not kidding me are you?" The elder shook his head.

"The reason is because it is a test of that particular dragon's mental strength and ability to tolerate extreme pain. The longer a Great Elder's transformation into Greater Elder takes the more powerful they will be... if they survive that is." Sera's face creased in shock.

"You mean that the transformation can kill a Great Elder Dragon?" He nodded.

"The transformation is slow or fast, like I said before, depending on the one involved. Sometimes the evolution, as you call it, is delayed and rapidly takes place when a Great Elder reaches 3,000 years old. Those who have had that happen to them usually die because their powers rapidly undergoes a massive change and level of growth that is beyond their ability to control or quickly adjust to. There bodies literally grow too large for their skeleton to adjust and change quickly enough. Thus...."

"Oh my..." Sera said, her tone low and fear-filled. "You mean they just rip apart or explode?" He nodded, his expression one of sadness.

"That is why most of those stories usually speak of the Ancient Dragons only as it is extremely rare or nearly unheard of for us New Breed Dragons to reach such a state or level of power and live to tell the tale of what we went thru. However, when a Great Elder becomes a Greater Elder their body grows larger and trust me when I say that it is not a pleasant or painless experience. To feel your bones slowly breaking and growing larger as your body grows and changes into something more powerful is extremely painful especially when it takes a long time to happen." He paused to let everything he had just said sink in.

"So, Greater Elders are rare because very few Great Elders survive the evolution process." She said. He nodded.

"Another reason for the low rate of survival and small numbers of Greater Elders is due to the fact the pain can be so great that it causes the Great Elder to go insane. That is one of the many main reasons, Sera, why there are so few dragons like me around in the world. It takes a strong will and great strength to endure the painful changes and survive. However, in the end the rewards are worth it. For in the end you gain a level of power and strength that pretty much makes you indestructible. Greater Elder Dragons usually have zero enemies because no enemy is stupid enough to attack a Greater Elder Dragon. Well, I shouldn't say that because we do have some stupid enemies every now and then but they tend to leave in a hurry when decide to battle. However, there is some rare occasions when one of us will go rogue and become evil. When that happens we have to take him/her down quickly and that is not easy. The reason is because we can end up killing each other and many other innocent individuals nearby in the process ." He said sadly. "Thankfully no Greater Elder Dragon has gone rogue in my time since we are so few in number as it is. However, in ancient times, a few of the ancient dragon elders of the Greater variety did go rogue and form the Dark Order." Sera's eyes lit up when she heard this.

"Wait a minute... are you talking about the origins of the Zeta's Order?" He started to nod his head but paused to think about her question before giving her his answer.

"Yes and no. The Dark Order that Zeta is leader of is just a reborn pale reflection of that ancient Order. The ancient Dark Order was defeat ages ago long before Zeta's birth. However, a dragoness named Katrina resurrected the Dark Order when Zeta was just a hatchling. It was around that period of time that Malefor was born and us New Breed Dragons were making our first appearances."

"If you don't mind, my lord. May I ask you a few questions?" He nodded.

"You may and please just use 'Sir' instead of 'my lord'. I am not that crazy about all the respectful ceremonial titles." He said.

"Ok, sir. How did you know what my destination was going to be? Are you a Legendary Dragon? And also... who are you?! I mean I have an idea who you maybe even though it makes no sense but I just want to be sure I am not wrong." She asked. The purple dragon chuckled and then flashed as he shrunk down to his two legged form which was still much taller then any adult dragon she had ever seen. _'Heck, this guy is taller then both Ethan and Crona when they are standing on two legs instead of four.'_

"Sorry, but this is as small as I can get. My great power can only be condensed so much and even then I can only remain in this form for a short time before reverting back to my four leg normal form. As for the answers to your questions: 1. I just knew and that is all I tell you and as for the answer to the 'Legendary Dragon' question... 2. Yes, I am indeed one of those dragons you have heard about. And as for who I am... like you said you know who I am, Sera. However, you don't know where you are. I saw the look on your face when you arrived. You don't know about this place which is unfamiliar to you as it should be for this place doesn't exist in your 'Fractured' timeline or even the present or future world timelines of the other 'Dragon of Destiny'. No, this place is known as the City of Vanguard or simply Vanguard Prime... Welcome to the Infinity Tower, home of the Order of the Legendary Dragons." Sera's eyes went wide as she heard this and she looked at her host much closer and realized that she did know who he was.

"Are you, Spyro?" She asked. He smiled and the smile gave away his true identity.

"Yes, Sera, I am Spyro, Guardian of the Realms of this universe." He said, with a chuckle as she looked at him, her expression one of confussion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**ONLY 13 EPISODES REMAIN TILL SEASON 3: /B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D\ BEGINS...**

New Ending Song...**'ROAD TO DESTINY' **starts playing...

_**Road to Destiny....**_

_**How long will I travel**_

_**Journey on till I find my way.**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers. They sit back-to-back and together face stare up into the blue sky. They watch as clouds overhead float overhead changing into different shapes. The shapes are basically reminders of their past. They look camera then pans around each character zooming in on their faces seeing their serious expressions.

_**Yesterday is gone...**_

_**The seasons have changed...**_

_**Innocence fades away...**_

_**The time has finally come....**_

_**To stand on my own....**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**The road ahead will be hard...**_

_**The road ahead will be long...**_

_**But we'll hold on...**_

_**For together we can make it.**_

_**And together we can overcome...**_

_**The future is up to us**_

Images of the Crona sitting by a candle writting as Ethan pulls a book from a shelf to her right. Natalie enters the library and trips down the steps sliding into the ladder which sends Ethan flying over a ducking Crona's head. He lands on his head. Crona stands up and goes over to help him back up and as she does Ethan tumbles backwards into the shelf behind him knocking a ink pail off the top shelf. The pail lands all over him making Crona and Natalie burst out laughing as the camera does a close up pan shot of Ethan's embarrassed lopsided grin.

_**So the time has finally come..**_

_**And we can't run no more..**_

_**Time to stand up...**_

_**And walk down this road... (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**As the Great Dragon of dark power attacks...**

**Will the darkness fall?**

**As the life of one hangs in the balance.**

**Fate will tremble...**

**As Destiny challenges it with a heart of great courage...**

**And of love...**

**The brewing storm has come...**

**As the shadows of a future era awaken...**

**And the drum beats of war come ever closer**

**The War...**

**The dreaded Chaos War...**

**Draws ever nearer...**

**SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.: THE MOVIE: THE DARK MASTER RETURNS...**

**PART TWO**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. -**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**

----------------------------------------------------

**DoD Data Log:**

**New Characters**

**Name:** Primrose and Fang

**Species:** Primrose is considered to be a Shadow Dragon but she does have some dormant Fire Dragon traits due to her father, Ashe. Currently she and her father are members of the Dream Weaver Clan. Her friend, a unique two-tailed dragon name Fang, is a sort of mystery as he is unique due to his two-tails.

**Occupation: **Primrose is the Assistant Chief System Operator of Vanguard Command Alpha under Amanda who is the Chief System Operator. Fang is the Assistant Technician to Primrose. He uses his skills to help Primrose and Amanda keep the city running. If there is a problem he can fix it. However, if there is a problem he can't fix well.... Funny, it seems none have yet to come up.

**Breath:** Primrose poses a dark breath ability due to her mother being a Shadow (Dark) Dragon. It is unknown currently if she possess any of her Fire Dragon father, Ashe's, abilities. Her friend, Fang's breath ability is also sort of on the unknown side currently. It has speculated that Fang maybe a member of the Beast Makers Clan but no one knows for sure. Which ever clan he is a member of would consider him a very unusual dragon.

**Powers: **Primrose's abilities and powers are Psychic in nature. She has the ability to levitate, predict the future and slow down time aka Time Manipulation which is very similiar to Spyro's Dragon Time power. This time ability is usually a power that only Time Dragons possess. However, some Shadow Dragons do possess a limited form of these time powers. Her friend Fang's powers are rather unknown since this two-tailed dragon is more a geek then a warrior. He can fight but he usually doesn't.

**Mother:** Zegora, a Shadow aka Dark Dragon. She was one the Shadow Dragons greatest warriors. She broke the Sacred Law which forbid Shadow Dragons from bonding/chosing mates outside the clan. The penalty for breaking the law was usually banishment or death. Zegora, in the end, for breaking the law and falling in love with Primrose's father, Ashe, a Fire Dragon, paid the ultimate price.... her life. Which the three year old Primrose witnessed first hand leaving her traumatized.

**Father:** Ashe, a Fire Dragon, is Primrose's only remaining parent. He takes care of her and loves his daughter dearly. However, there is not a day that goes by that he doesn't regret or feel a sense of loss. He has tried to adjust to this feeling but it is hard due to the fact that he and Zegora were extremely close. You could say they were made for each other. Ashe, after the tragic death of his lifemate and Primrose's mother joined the Dream Weaver Dragon Clan with his daughter. They have been members ever sense then.

**Siblings:** None.

**Background:** Primrose is a timid, shy dragoness. She prefers to keep to herself seeing that some people don't trust Shadow (Dark) Dragons. The only friend she has is a two-tailed dragon named Fang. And sense she witnessed her mother's murder as a young dragonling she has been left traumatized. It is not known if she'll ever fully get over the trauma but thanks to her friend Fang she is learning to cope with her loss.

**Update:** Primrose has a secret family connection to some of the other characters in the series that will be revealed in Season 3...

Primrose and Fang as well as Primrose's backstory are owned by Cynder794 of and is used with her permission. Thanks, Cynder794.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now...

Here is your FIRST REAL exclusive sneak peek of:

**S-P-Y-R-O:**

**DRAGON OF DESTINY:**

**SEASON 3:**

**/B*A*T*T*L*E*G*R*O*U*N*D\**

_**Image of Earth appears as a fleet of strange ships enter orbit. The image fades to the main bridge of the lead ship as Zeta slowly stands up from her chair and stares at the Earth. She smiles as she says, "Fire!" A clawed finger is seen pressing down on a holographic fire button as the ship rocks slightly from the energy discharge. The camera returns to an outside image of Zeta's ship as the beam fires...**_

_**The camera pans around and follows the beam to its destination...**_

_**San Francisco, California....**_

_**Earth Time: 8:25 AM**_

_**Earth Date: April 30th, 2025**_

_**The screen flashes as the beam hits the business district and then all that can be heard is the screams of the dying and injuried as Zeta watches the bright flash of the plume cloud from the bridge of her ship in orbit. Her smiling face creases in a darker smile. "Soon," She hisses with a dark glint of malice in her glowing eyes, "we won't have to worry about the humans getting involved because they will all be gone.... ha ha ha..." The screen goes dark as Zeta's laughter is heard echoing in the dark....**_

_**Toronto, Canada - 12:25 PM**_

_**The image of an old man on the balcony of a large mansion appears. The old man, who looks to be in his 80s with a good tan, atheletic build and slightly grey and white hair, is meditating. However, his peaceful meditation comes to an abrupt end as he feels the death of many occur. His eyes snap open as he looks to the west. His eyes go wide in horror as he sees the remaining trace elements of the energy beam from space. He then looks up following the path of the beam and as he does his eyes go from shock to anger as they narrow and take on a slight omnious glow. "Zeta," He growls, "why are you here and what are you...?" His voice died as he heard footsteps and turned just as his butler stepped out onto the balcony, his young face creased in sadness. "Frank, has there been any news from Adam or his family." **_

_**Frank Orson shook his head sadly as he said, "No, I am afraid not, sir." The old man frowned and turned to look back into the sky with narrowed eyes. Frank walked up to stand next to him on his left side.**_

_**"Mr. Winters, do you have any idea of who may have done this?" Carson Winters turned his head and looked down at his butler as he said, his tone filled with barely contained anger, "Yes, you could say I know who they are."**_

_**"Well, sir, who are they?"**_

_**Carson Winters looked away before his eyes took on a dark glow as he said, "They are a bad reminder of what I had hope I could forget. Sufficit to say, Frank, they are some old unfortunate acquietences of mine..."**_

_**"Oh." Frank said as he looked up as well and the image fades out... **_

_**Vanguard Command Alpha**_

_**As the image of the shocked expressions on the faces of a battle armor wearing Spyro and Ember appear. The camera shows brief flashes of all the expressions of shock, horror and anger on the faces of everyone present before showing the main screen again and then doing a pan away from the main screen in Vanguard Command to a close up of Spyro's shocked face as he says, "Oh my god...!" He gritted his teeth and growled in anger at Zeta's unprovoked attack on Earth. The image fades out.**_

_**San Antonio, Texas - 10:30 AM**_

_**As the image of an anchorwomen named Michelle O'Riley appears as she is handed a piece of paper from one of her newsrunners. She looks at the paper and as she does her face goes pale as the BREAKING NEWS Banner appears on all the digital screens in the building grabbing everyones attention. Her camera man, Brian looks at her as she sits down and collects herself.**_

_**"Are you ready, Michelle?" He asks, his expression just as shakened by the news as she is. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and then slowly nods. "Good. We are live in 3.2.1."**_

_**"Today our nation mourns as an unprovoked attack from the stars has leveled nearly half of the great city of San Francisco, California. The number of civilian casualties are still being counted but it is estimated that nearly 100,000 Americans died this morning. Why this attack was instigated is unknown. And who is responsible is also unknown." She paused as she fought hard to keep herself from breaking down on set and crying. "Let us... let us all keep the victims of this great tragedy, the first in the history of country since the great Twin Towers fell in New York City 24 years ago due to terrorist action, and their families in our prayers. I am Michelle O'Riley for Channel 16 news. Please take care." Her image winks out.**_

_**Washington D.C. - 12:00 PM**_

_**The image of a man running into the White House appears. "Excuse me... excuse me... pardon me." He says as he runs past secretaries and various other White House staff. As he gets closer to the Oval Office he starts running into military individuals and Secret Service who slow him down to ask for identification. Afterwards two Secret Service Agents escort him into the Oval Office where the president sits with her Joint Chiefs watching the shocking news. The president hears the door open and turns as 49 year old Kyle Simons, her Secretary of Defense enters. "Madam President, I came as soon as I could! Is there any word on who is responsible for this!" The president, 56 year old Helen Ross, shook her head.**_

_**"No, I am afraid not." She sighed as she stood up and then walked over to look out the window behind her desk. "Kyle, I..." Whatever she was about to say was stopped as another message appeared on the news networks.**_

_**"Madam President..." Kyle gasp, "I think you need to see this." She turned from the window and looked at the tv screen and as she did her face went pale. Another city... this time in Europe had been hit causing more death and destruction.**_

_**"Oh my god..." She said as she sat back down behind her desk. In all her years as President of the United States she had never had to witness such horrible events. She looked over at the generals in her office and said, anger in her tone, "Go find the ones responsible for this and stop them. You have my permission to use whatever force deemed necessary but I want the ones doing this stopped." The generals nodded and quickly left the room as Kyle looked at her in surprise for he had never seen her get angry before. She had always been calm but the unprovoked attacks had changed that. She turned to him, reached inside her jacket and pulled out a card. As she handed it to him she said, "Kyle, I know what I am about to ask you to do is odd but I need you to use the number on this card to get in touch with a man named Donovan. Then have him contact me on my private line. This is a major emergency that may need his services." Kyle cocked an eyebrow that made her groan as she was well aware of what that meant. "Sorry, but I can't tell you about Donovan. He is an old friend of mine. That is all I can say. Please carry out my order." Kyle nodded and quickly left the Oval Office. As soon as the Oval Office door closed Helen took a deep breath and said, as she laid her head against the back of her chair and closed her tear-filled eyes, "Looks like the dreams and visions I have been having lately are true. The war... the horrible war of ages past has begun again and I fear that this time we may all perish."**_

_**"You shouldn't be so negative, Helen." Helen groaned and sat up straight opening her eyes to look into the face Mr. Carson Winters. She frowned and said, "I hate it when you call me like this and you know it." Carson's holographic image grinned.**_

_**"I know but you know why I am here." He said as his grin vanished replaced with one of sadness. "Helen, Adam was in San Francisco with his family. They were there on vacation and I was wondering had you heard anything. I have been trying to get in touch with Donovan but for some reason I am being blocked."**_

_**Helen sat forward in her chair, leaning on her desk as she said, her tone one of worry, "I am sorry, Carson, but no I am just as much in the dark as you are on what just happened." Carson frowned.**_

_**"You know what just happened, Helen. I know you do because you told me the last time we met a few months ago during your vacation." Helen groaned. "I can't believe you are so forgetful. I am the one who should be forgetting things not you." She glared at him.**_

_**"Good grief, Carson, forgive me for forgetting our meeting it was somewhat uneventful. However, you are right I am well aware of the situation even if my staff and Defense secretary isn't. I maybe retired like you but I do keep in touch with the others who are still working." Carson sighed.**_

_**"So you have called Donovan too?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, what did he say?" She shook her head.**_

_**"I don't know what he is going to say yet, Carson. I just sent Kyle out to get in touch with him. I don't know if he'll even be able to accomplish the task but if there is one thing I know about Kyle he is persistent and he never gives up." Carson smiled.**_

_**"You sound like you are thinking about giving Kyle a promotion." He said. She smiled.**_

_**"Not exactly, Carson, but yes, the thought has crossed my mind once or twice in the last seven years. The kid is reliable and smart and he takes his job seriously... too seriously if you ask me but he has always accomplished the impossible." Carson chuckled.**_

_**"I figured you were thinking about 'promoting' him sense you brought his name up during our meeting months ago. So why not bring him into the group."**_

_**"You know why, Carson. The group doesn't need any new members right now." Carson's expression turned to one sadness. She noticed. "Carson, there is something that you are not telling me. Has something happened?" He nodded and sighed making her irritated. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me!"**_

_**"Chan, the head of the Chinese branch of our group, was found dead a week ago." Helen's eyes went wide shock.**_

_**"Oh my god...!" She said. "Does anyone know how he died? Why wasn't I contacted?" Carson rolled his eyes.**_

_**"We tried to contact you but you were not available. I did manage to get in touch with Mr. Kyle and he told me that you had gone out of town on a business trip." She nodded.**_

_**"Sorry about that, Carson, but I needed a break from this job to go visit my family and old friends. Had I known you were going to call me I would have taken my PDA with me." He nodded as his face creased in an angry snarl.**_

_**"Anyway, now you know..." Carson paused and tooked a deep breath to calm himself before he continued, "Hellen, he was poisoned, which I am sure surprises you just as much as it does me because we all know he is suppose to be immune to all 'known' forms of poison. Notice I said 'known' with an emphasis because we both know exactly what kind of poison it was." He hissed. She sat back in her chair, her face blank of emotion.**_

_**"Yes, you could say I do. So let me guess, Carson, you want to set up a meeting." He nodded.**_

_**"Yes, I do and if you manage to get in touch with Donovan ask him: 'What the hell is going on and why were we not contacted about the growing threat to the safety of this world?" She nodded as her own eyes narrowed.**_

_**"Trust me, Carson, I will most certainly bring up the matter with him... Personally..." Screen goes dark...**_

_**Final image of a man laying unconscious in the rubble of what was once a Hilton Hotel lobby. The man groans and opens his eyes to stare up into the face of Ryua before passing out again. Ryua gestured over to Reeco who walked over looked down at the man before asking, "Is he the one?" Ryua ran a scanner over him and nodded.**_

_**"Yes, according to the bio data, he is Adam Winters, former Luteinent of the US Army. And he has been badly injured. We need to take him with us." Reeco frowned.**_

_**"You know that is not possible. He is a human and if we bring him with us back to Vanguard Command it will result in a mess." Ryua glared at him.**_

_**"For pete sake, Reeco, he was nearly killed when Zeta fired her weapon down on this section of the city. The fact he is still alive is a miracle."**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"I know, brother, he is human but this human maybe the only hope this planet has for survival..." The camera pans up from Adam's face to show Ryua and Reeco's faces. Reeco nods as he gently picks Adam up. Ryua pulls out her communicator. "Primrose, bring us back." Primrose's face on the holo screen nods but stops.**_

_**"Should I tell Spyro and the others about your guest?" Ryua shakes her head. Primrose sighs. "Very well, but you better have a very good explaination ready when Spyro sees him." Ryua nodded.**_

_**"I will." She said as she, Reeco and Adam vanish as a flash portal transports them back to Vanguard Command. While this is taking place Crona is following her great, great grandfather as he searches through his books trying to find something.**_

_**"You should be resting." She said. The Chronicler turned to her, his face creased in a slight smile. **_

_**"I know, Crona, and I will once I find that strange item I put on one of the shelves in here." He said as he turned to look back at the shelves.**_

_**"What are you looking for, great, great grandfather?" She asks. He paused in his searching and looked down at her with a puzzled expression on his face.**_

_**"I am looking for a book I found before we left the Dragon Realms. It was an odd book because I could never figure out why it was..." He paused as he picked up one of the books and found the book he was looking for right under it. "Ah, here it is." He opened it and as he did Crona looked at it and as she did her eyes went wide.**_

_**"What the..." She said. "But that is impossible." He nodded.**_

_**"I thought so too but there has to be a logical reason why this man's book is in my collection. There just has to be. Now, we just have to figure out that reason..." The camera does a closeup pan shot as the Chronicler closes the book and the picture on the cover is revealed....**_

_**It was a picture of Adam Winters...**_

_**The screen flashes and goes dark as an unknown voice says, "All will be revealed in time."**_

_**The Saga Evolves...**_

_**Enter the Battleground...**_

_**June 2009...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to the next chapter of the Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****. **saga....

The era that began with the birth of Spyro years ago has ended...

Now..., prepare yourselves for next story arc of season two...

Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.: SECOND WAVE **begins...

Now...

But first before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games/Sierra Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A computer screen activates as the face of a young Shadow Dragoness appears on it. Her facial expression is one of seriousness as she looks directly at the viewer.**

**Primrose: PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.**

Malefor aka The Dark Master and Elder Spyro collided in mid-air in a series of fast blur swipes of claws that sent sparks flying along with powerful pulses of elemental energy thru the air as their claws each hit their body armor. Elder Spyro opened his mouth and released a powerful fireball that flew quickly at Malefor. Malefor's eyes narrowed as he caught the fireball in his paws. He smiled as Elder Spyro frowned.

"I believe this belongs to YOU!" He roared as he tossed the fireball right back at Spyro. Elder Spyro raised has paws and created an ice shield that put out the fireball as it hit it. He then grinned and vanished in a blur of Dragon Time. Malefor growled as he looked around him trying to detect Spyro's presence. "Damn you, Spyro, I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!"

"Heads up," Cynder growled as she suddenly appeared behind him using Shadow magic. Malefor turned and as he did Cynder swiped her bladed tail upside his head cutting into his left cheek and drawing blood. "THAT IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER! AND THIS..." She began to glow as she summon her shadow magic to surrounded her. She thrust her paws outward and as she did a wave of black magic surrounded the Dark Master in dark chains immoblizing him. "...IS FOR ME! FOR ALL THE MISERY AND PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED UPON SO MANY! TODAY YOUR REIGN OF TERROR FINALLY WILL END...!" Malefor glanced at her and as he did his face creased in a smile that surprised her. "Why are you smiling?" Malefor chuckled.

"Cynder, Cynder, Cynder..." He said as he shook his head. "You have no idea of just how futile your attack on me is." His body began to glow white and as it did Cynder began to feel herself get tired as she realized what he meant. Her face creased in a frown as she released him and tried to back away. Malefor's grin grew into a wide fang-filled one as he, quickly in a blur of speed, broke free of her weaken shadow chains and grabbed her. Cynder's face seem to go slightly pale as she tried to get away. "I can't believe that after all this time you have forgotten what I am truly capable of doing. I guess that is what happens when we dragons start getting old and ancient. Allow me to _REFRESH_ your memory, my lady...!" He hissed with disdain as the glow intensified around him and her. Cynder's eyes went wide as she screamed as searing pain burned thru her. Elder Spyro's eyes narrowed as they took on a purple glow and he growled as he reappeared and flew down and to the left quickly slamming into Malefor's armored chest. The powerful hit knocked the breath out of him dazing him enough for Spyro to grab onto his back armor and use his great strength to flip him away from Cynder, who collapsed to the ground in a shaky ball, and into a large, solid rock wall nearly a quarter of a mile away.

**----------------**

"Cynder, show me your loyalty and attack him... NOW!" Malefor roared. Carla/Cynder nodded slowly as her claws took on a sickly greenish poison glow. Elder Spyro groaned as he felt the back wound Shandu had caused by breaking thru the armor along his back slowly heal. He looked at his daughter and saw the look of struggle on her face. Ethan and the other's saw the look too.

"She doesn't want to attack your father, Ethan." Spyro said. Ethan nodded.

"I know, Spyro, she is fighting the order the Dark Master gave her." He said, his facial expression creasing in a small smile. "My sister has always had a strong will like mom. It is like history is repeating itself with her. Malefor, the old fool, for all his boasting and power, can't force the unwilling to do his dirty work and attack a family member who she loves." Malefor growled as he heard Ethan's comment and saw Carla's hesitation to attack her father.

"I see... So you are having a conflict of conscience, servant." He snarled. "Very well... allow me to help you MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Dark magic flowed out of his body and into Carla making her scream. Ethan and his mother's faces went slightly pale while Ember shook her head and fell to her knees shaking. Spyro knelt down next her.

"Ember, what is wrong?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks as her body began to glow and shake. Spyro's eyes widened as he pulled her into his loving arms. "Ember, I have you."

"Spyro," She said, her voice holding a soft, emotional tone. "It is so horrible. We have to stop Malefor! He has no idea what he is doing. If he keeps infusing Carla with more and more negative dark magical energy in order to surpress her will and control her then he will end up making the energy she absorb from the Dark Orb increase. And if that happens..." Spyro's eyes went wide in horror as he understood exactly what she was saying. He sent Ember's warning with his mind to Carla's father. Elder Spyro's face creased in horror as he recieved the message.

_'Spyro, are you and Ember sure about the unsealed power of the Dark Orb?!'_ He asked.

_'Yes,'_ Spyro's mind message answered. _'If I wasn't sure then the fact that Ember is being effected would convince me. Malefor has to be stopped before its too late...'_ Elder Spyro gritted his teeth in a grim grimace as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Malefor.... YOU FOOL! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT ONCE!" He growled. Malefor smiled and ignored him and continued pumping more and more of his dark magical energy into Carla. Elder Spyro looked at Carla. She was shaking her head back and forth as her wings began to grow larger. A loud crunch fills the air as her horns thicken and began to grow longer as her body began to enlarge. She gritted her teeth in pain as tears rolled out of her eyes. She looked at her father.

"Forgive me, father.... ahhh ahhh AHHHH!" She screamed as her body was surrounded by a dark halo of black magic. She threw her head back and roared a roar so loud the ground shook from the level of its power before glaring back at her father. Elder Spyro's eyes went wide in horror as his breath caught in his throat. Her green eyes had taken on a dark greenish glow with slitted pupils. She threw her head back again and roared and then in blur of shadow magic she attacked. Elder Spyro quickly ducked under and to the left of the attack. She spun around to the left hitting him upside the face with her glowing green tail blade.

**------------**

"Yeah, it's me, Cynder. Don't look so surprise. I bet you thought I kicked the bucket and died a long, long, long, long, long time ago." The elder dragonfly said in a deadpan tone. She nodded. He chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am still alive and kicking. We Dragon-bonded Dragonfly don't die as fast as those of us who chose not to be bonded." He rolled his eyes. "Imagine my surprise when I found out 'THAT' little detail. So yeah, babe, you and my brother Spyro are stuck with me until one of us dies and considering my brother is a purple dragon..." He grinned making Cynder's face go slightly pale. "I am not going... no where." He looked down at Ethan and then glanced at Carla before looking back at her. "Well, I see my brother got busy and decided to have a family with my favorite green eyed sexy monster dragoness friend who scared the living daylights out of me so long ago."

Cynder rolled her eyes as elder Spyro just sighed and shook his head with a look of deep embarressment on his face. The other Spyro just stared in shock along with everyone else as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact that there was not just one Sparx, but 'TWO' of them and one of the two was the same age as his predecessor who fought Malefor ages ago.

"Sparx," Cynder growled, in irritation, "now is not the time for any of this. We are in the middle of a battle for our lives against..." Sparx cleared his throat, interrupting her as he smiled and glanced over at his younger counterpart and grin. The younger Sparx chuckled making Spyro look at Ember.

"I hope none of the older Sparx's personality rubs off on my Sparx's or else my life could become a living hell." He whispered to her. She nodded in agreement with his accessment.

"I know, Cynder, I know." He said turning his attention back to her. "So let me guess... our old playmate Malefor is being a bad boy yet again..." Elder Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sparx, he is and he is giving us a hard enough time as it is without..." Sparx nodded.

"Sorry, brother dear for showing up at such a bad time. What can I say but oops my bad!" He said again rolling his eyes. Carla growled in irritation.

"Oh will you shut your yapping trap, you annoying little glowing fly and buzz off." The Elder Sparx turned and looked at her with a look of no fear on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yep, she is definitely your daughter, Cynder." He said again in a rather deadpan sarcastic tone of voice. "Same personality and character. Talk about coincidences." He looked at Malefor, who was getting more and more annoyed by the moment. "Yo, Malefor, you old one trick pony..." He chuckled making Malefor's eyes narrow as he gritted his fangs in an angry snarl. "You couldn't find someone else different to corrupt then Cynder's DAUGHTER.... oh this is so rich... ha ha ha. You are such a fool. Didn't learn from your past mistake... eh?!" Malefor roared.

**-----------**

Rashelle and those she considered her closest friends sat in her office watching the events play out between Malefor and everyone else with looks of worry on their faces. _'I hope everything turns out alright.'_ Rashelle thought only to hear a thought communication of one of her old _'friends'_ she really disliked. _'What do you want, Ariaous?'_ Lady Ariaous smiled as she sat back in her chair in her own office.

_"Looks like Fate will play out for those you fools have chosen to save the world. Let's see if they can survive this."_ She replied as she laughed making Rashelle grit her teeth as Tenos looked at her.

"Let me guess, my lady, Ariaous is being her normal evil self again." Rashelle glanced over at her phoenix friend and nodded.

"Yes, and that worries me because usually when something like this happens it means that somehow or some way Ariaous caused it to happen. Lord Tenos, it maybe time to prepare Kieran for what task and role he will forfill. Go to Lord Sirius and tell him he must undo what he has done. He'll know what I am talking about." Tenos nodded.

"I am fully aware of what you speak of, Lady Rashelle. I'll go and return as soon as I can." Rashelle nodded as Tenos flashed blue and vanished with a blue flame that surprised her.

**-----------------**

"This had better be something amazing or..." Amanda's comment was cut off as the Flash Portal Transporter activated and took them all to the Alpha site. As soon as they arrived Amanda's eyes went wide as she realized they were inside the large mountain that she had seen above Silvermane's Gryphon Clan home. "What the..." Silvermane smiled as he walked by her and stepped out into what looked like an empty space. She started to panic but her panic change to amazement as invisible platform appeared below Silvermane's feet. "What in the world?"

"Like I said before," Ryua said, "you'll see, Amanda." She stepped on the platform with her brother, Ignitus and Jordan. "Well, Amanda, are you coming or not?" Amanda nodded and got on the platform as it rapidly rose up into the clouds...

The soundless transport took less then ten minutes to arrive at a large thick crystal-like metal door that slid soundlessly open to reveal...

The glistening crystal towers of the City which shined brightly in the sunlight that could be seen through the paper thin energy shield that surrounded it.

Reeco gestured around at the different buildings pointing out what they were and led the stunned Amanda along with the others to an flash portal transport which brought them to the main control center.

"Whoa!" Amanda said as she took in all that she saw around her as gryphons and dragons from her clan of Peace Keepers went around checking out and testing all the systems to make sure they were operational. She walked up a platform and reached out and touched what she recognized as the opening to a portal before taking a step back quickly as it powered up and out walked Tobin, the son of Titan, the Peace Keepers Clan Leader and Elder and by his side was a red dragoness. Tobin noticed Amanda and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Amanda, I am glad you are here." He said. "I was just bringing my guest here to show her where she'll be working along with you." He grinned making her mouth drop open which made Reeco and Ryua laugh.

She looked over at them and asked, "What is so funny?"

"Your reaction to Tobin is the same as ours were when Silvermane first brought us here." Ryua said. "We also got assigned to work here to our surprise." Amanda turned and looked at the gryphon lord.

"So let me get this straight." Amanda said. "This is Vanguard Command Alpha... right?" Silvermane smiled and nodded.

"Yes, welcome to Vanguard Command Alpha, Amanda." He said before looking at Tobin's companion. "And may I have your name, young one?" The dragoness smiled and bowed to him.

"Greetings, Lord Silvermane, my name is Primrose of the Dream Weavers and..." She paused and glanced over at Amanda and as she did she reached out her left paw to Amanda who slowly shook it making Primrose frown. Amanda saw her frown and sighed. ---------**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"If you don't mind but could you please explain to me and everyone else here what happened to Primrose's mother." Fang sighed and shook his head as his face took on a sad expression.

"Her mother was murdered." He said drawing a gasp of shock from everyone.

"By who?" Amanda asked. Primrose looked over at both Reeco and Ryua who suddenly looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"It was a Shadow Dragon, my mother called him Marcus or Marku. I don't know all the details because I was only three years old when she was taken from me." She said thru gritted teeth as her eyes narrowed in anger. Amanda looked over at Ryua and Reeco.

"Do you two know anything about this?" She asked. Ryua looked at Reeco who started to shake his head 'no' but halted when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Marcus or Marku, as your mother called him, was her elder brother and a personal friend of mine." As soon as those words left his mouth he found himself face-to-face with a very pissed off dragoness who had her paws wrapped around his throat. The quickness of the attack on Reeco left Amanda's mouth open in shock while Ryua and Fang moved quickly to pull her off Reeco who she was trying to choke to death.

"So," She hissed, her eyes glowing with anger, "it was my mother's brother who killed her. I have always wondered who he was and you knew... YOU KNEW AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND SAID NOTHING! All because he is your friend!"

"He saved my life once." Reeco gasped out as he struggled to free himself as Primrose brought her muzzle to his in a snarl.

"I... don't... care! He killed his own sister. Why? WHY?!" She growled. Ryua coughed and drew her attention. "Do you have something to say, Ryua?" Ryua nodded.

"Don't hurt my brother. Please try and understand that it wasn't his fault what happened to your mother." Reeco glared at her.

"Ryua... don't..." He gasped. Primrose growled down at him.

"Shut up!" She turned back to Ryua and hissed, "Go on and finish your story." Ryua nodded and sighed.

"Our father ordered Marku to kill her. He told him he either did it or the other members of his family would be branded as traitors and cast out of the clan. You must understand that we Shadow Dragons hold our honor and bloodlines to a high standard. Our rules state that we must keep them pure and undiluted by the other clans. So no breeding was allowed outside the clans. If it happened then the dragon or dragoness who broke the law would be branded a traitor to the _'entire' _clan and cast out. Their honor would be stripped from them and their names would be added to the list of those who broke the law." Primrose and everyone present just looked at Ryua in shock at the revelation of one of the Sacred Laws of her clan being revealed to them. Primrose released Reeco giving him a cold glare.

"If I hadn't glanced over at you and your sister you wouldn't have said a word about this so-called Law of yours. Your father made..." She paused as she tried to calm her raging emotions. "Where is your father?! Where is he?! Tell me! Tell me NOW!" Fang rubbed his left cheek against the right side of her face.

"Primrose," He said softly pulling her into his arms in gentle hug. "I know what you are going thru and I can see in your eyes what you want to do. You want to attack the one who..." Primrose began to sob as he held her.

"Yes, Fang! I want to make their father pay for what he did. He ordered her own brother to kill her to uphold some stupid ancient law! She was my mother... she gave me life... I was born out of the love of two good hearted dragons who loved each other dearly." She glared at Ryua making the female Shadow Dragoness turn away in shame. "And your cold-blooded father had her own flesh and blood kill her because he was not dragon enough to do it himself!" Ryua glared back at her.

"I am sorry for what my father did but their relationship was considered forbidden according to the law. Laws exist for a reason, Primrose! We may not like it but sometimes we have to accept that fact." Primrose was face-to-face with Ryua in a flash of speed that made Ryua take a slight step back. "I see you inherited some of your mother's powers. She was a powerful Psychic with Time manipulation abilties. My father considered her to be one of his best fighters and strategist due to her ability to read the minds of our enemies."

"My father told me that, Ryua. I don't need a history lesson from you! So please do me a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ryua growled as her eyes began to glow red.

"That famous temper is also from her as well. So what are you going to do, Primrose? Are you going to '_try_' to hurt me and I use the world 'try' very sparingly because I know you can't hurt me." Reeco hissed, drawing Ryua's attention as he shook his head.

"Don't, Ryua, she has every right to be angry with us for staying silent about what we knew about her mother's death." Ryua growled.

"I am not heartless, brother, but I also know that we must uphold our laws or the intergity of our clan will be compromised."

"INTEGRITY?! _**INTEGRITY!!**_ Is this all you care about, Ryua? The 'integrity' of your clan's stupid laws. How is your clan laws more important then the life of my mother? MY MOTHER! Do you not understand? She was my mother and thanks to your father's order she was..." Primrose paused as her voice caught in her throat as she was overcome with emotion. Amanda placed her left paw on her right shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I am so sorry about what happend to her, Primrose." She said softly. Primrose turned her head to look back at Amanda with tear-filled eyes.

"I know." She said before she glared back Ryua. "She was murdered all because of those stupid laws." Ryua started to open her mouth to respond only to have Primrose growl and make her close it. "Don't you dare say another word, Ryua." She turned away from Ryua and walked away in a stiff, angry manner before pausing and turning to look over her shoulder at Ryua, her eyes glowing. "By the way, prehaps you should think twice before calling my mother a 'law breaker'. I know about your little secret relationship with Spyro's younger brother, Flame. Now, tell me, Ryua, who is being a hypocrit? Hmm..." Ryua's face went slightly pale as everyone looked at her and she dropped her head in shame. Ryua's reaction made Primrose nod her head. "That's what I thought... Um, do me a favor and stay the hell away from me..." She glared at Ryua and then at Reeco.

"Both of you!" She started to head off the the control room upstairs but halted to look back at Amanda with a slight grin on her face. "I have a feeling it will be a true honor to work with you, Amanda. So shall we get started?" Amanda looked at Silvermane, who like everyone else was still recovering from the shocking info that had just been revealed. Amanda smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said. Primrose nodded and gestured for Fang to follow her. He nodded and did. Once Primrose and Fang had left Amanda turned and glared at Ryua who still looked pale.

"We are going to have a little talk later on, Ryua. Just you and me." She said in a serious tone that made Ryua realize she was in trouble as Amanda turned away from her and looked at Silvermane, who had finally recovered from what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deon, are you there?" She asked as she activated her communicator. A mini holographic video image of her phoenix friend appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Sera, I am here but it would seem that we might have made a mistake with our calculations." Deon said in an irritated growl as he ran his taloned right paw thru his red feathered crest. "According to these readings your time jump has taken you back to the launch date of Vanguard Command Alpha. I don't understand how we could have made such big mistake like this." Sera sighed and activated her cloaking gear so she wouldn't be detected.

"Calm down, Deon, go thru our calculations again and get back with me. I should be able to at least meet my contact in this time period." She said. Deon gave her a questioning look.

"Do you really think that is such a good idea, Sera? Telling him might alter the timeline and change the course of the coming historic events that allowed our future to come to exist." She frowned.

"I know, Deon, but... but if there is a way to prevent 'The Fracture' from ever occurring in our time period then I have to try and do something and the way I see it he maybe the only one I can turn to in this time period for help." Deon gritted his beak as he fought to keep his legendary temper in check as his frustration with Sera grew slightly.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a headache you can be?" He said, as he relaxed and his beak creased in a slight grin. She nodded.

"All the time, Deon. All the time but that is why you like me." He chuckled.

"Your right. That is one aspect of your character that I like about you. You are not afraid to take risks if it may lead to solving the bigger problems that we all face here. Just be careful and watch your back. I don't want to have to explain to Crona or Ethan that something bad happened to you. Your grandma maybe a nice elder dragoness but she'll still kick my but for failing to keep you safe." She chuckled.

"I'll be careful, Deon. I promise." She said. He nodded as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, take care and be sure to contact me once you are done." He said. She nodded.

"Will do, Sera out." She said as Deon's image vanished and she deactivated the holographic communicator. She checked the light gem power cells on the device before putting it back into her jacket pocket. She then closed her eyes and vanished in an unseen flash portal transport. When she reappeared she found herself not in the Chronicler's home but somewhere else...

**----------------**

"Yes, I am very old, Sera of the Vanguard. I stopped counting the years when I turned 2,000 and that was many many years ago. However, I must correct you. The term for one of my kind is not 'Great Elder Dragon' but 'Greater Elder'." He said, with a warm grin. She gasped and noticed that his eyes were different from any Great Elder she had heard of.

"That is impossible... For you to be a 'Greater Elder' you would have to be over 2,500 or 3,000 years old and that is just not possible." He chuckled.

"I assure you that I am that is why I kept my eyes closed for I knew that I would give away the fact that I am no ordinary elder." Sera chuckled

"I kinda figured that out just by looking at your size. Dragons who are usually over 1000-2000 years old are called Great Elders and only those who are lucky enough or powerful enough to survive and live on become Greater Elders. In my timeline, I have not met any Great Elders and I know for a fact I have only heard of Greater Elders in legend and story. Most of those stories and legends speak only of Ancient Dragons who reach the 'Greater Elder' status. From what I remember of those stories and legends told to me when I was younger it is said that: 'When a elder dragon reaches the age of a 1,000 they undergo a transformation and become Great Elders. Their lifespan increases along with their powers and abilities. They are known as the 'Superior Ones' but according to the stories another kind of Elder Dragon exists that surpasses even these Great Elders. They are called Greater Elders and they are much fewer in number and extremely rare due to the fact that for a Greater Elder to come into existence a Great Elder must survive long enought to live pass 2,000 years. If they do then they go into a state of suspended animation that can last years. While in that state they undergo a sort of further evolution or transformation that..." The elder nodded stopping her.

"Yes, Sera, those stories are correct but they don't mention the pain and agony a Great Elder must go thru to become what I am now." He paused to shiver slightly. "The transformation usually starts around the time when a Great Elder reaches the age of 2,500 and can last a century or more."

"A CENTURY... OR MORE! OH MY...!" Sera said, shocked by that revelation. "Your not kidding me are you?" The elder shook his head.

"The reason is because it is a test of that particular dragon's mental strength and ability to tolerate extreme pain. The longer a Great Elder's transformation into a Greater Elder takes the more powerful they will be... that is if they survive of course." Sera's face creased in shock.

"You mean that the transformation can kill a Great Elder Dragon?" He nodded.

"The transformation is slow or fast, like I said before, depending on the one involved. Sometimes the evolution, as you call it, is delayed and rapidly takes place when a Great Elder reaches 3,000 years old. Those who have had that happen to them usually die because their powers rapidly undergoes a massive change and level of growth that is beyond their ability to control or quickly adjust to. There bodies literally grow too large for their skeleton to adjust and change quickly enough. Thus...."

"Oh my..." Sera said, her tone low and fear-filled. "You mean they just rip apart or explode?" He nodded, his expression one of sadness.

"That is why most of those stories usually speak of the Ancient Dragons only as it is extremely rare or nearly unheard of for us New Breed Dragons to reach such a state or level of power and live to tell the tale of what we went thru. However, when a Great Elder becomes a Greater Elder their body grows larger and trust me when I say that it is not a pleasant or painless experience. To feel your bones slowly breaking and growing larger as your body grows and changes into something more powerful is extremely painful especially when it takes a long time to happen." He paused to let everything he had just said sink in.

"So, Greater Elders are rare because very few Great Elders survive the evolution process." She said. He nodded.

"Another reason for the low rate of survival and small numbers of Greater Elders is due to the fact the pain can be so great that it causes the Great Elder to go insane. That is one of the many main reasons, Sera, why there are so few dragons like me around in the world. It takes a strong will and great strength to endure the painful changes and survive. However, in the end the rewards are worth it. For in the end you gain a level of power and strength that pretty much makes you indestructible. Greater Elder Dragons usually have zero enemies because no enemy is stupid enough to attack a Greater Elder Dragon. Well, I shouldn't say that because we do have some stupid enemies every now and then but they tend to leave in a hurry when we decide to battle them. However, there is some rare occasions when one of us will go rogue and become evil. When that happens we have to take him/her down quickly before he/she can cause harm and that is not easy. The reason is because we can end up killing each other and many other innocent individuals nearby in the process ." He said sadly. "Thankfully no Greater Elder Dragon has gone rogue in my time since we are so few in number as it is. However, in ancient times, a few of the ancient dragon elders of the Greater variety did go rogue and form the Dark Order." Sera's eyes lit up when she heard this.

"Wait a minute... are you talking about the origins of the Zeta's Order?" He started to nod his head but paused to think about her question before giving her his answer.

"Yes and no." He said. Sera cocked an eyebrow as she gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by 'yes and no'?" He grin slightly.

"What mean is that... yes, the Dark Order that Zeta is leader of is just a reborn pale reflection of that ancient Order. The ancient Dark Order was defeat ages ago long before Zeta's birth. However, a dragoness named Katrina, not Zeta, resurrected the Dark Order when Zeta was just a hatchling. It was around that period of time that Malefor was born and us New Breed Dragons were making our first appearances."

"If you don't mind, my lord. May I ask you a few questions?" He nodded.

"You may and please just use 'Sir' instead of 'my lord'. I am not that crazy about all the respectful ceremonial titles." He said.

"Ok, sir. How did you know what my destination was going to be? Are you a Legendary Dragon? And also... who are you?! I mean I have an idea who you may be even though it makes no sense but I just want to be sure I am not wrong." She asked. The purple dragon chuckled and then flashed as he shrunk down to his two legged form which was still much taller then any adult dragon she had ever seen. _'Heck, this guy is taller then both grandpa Ethan and grandma Crona when they are standing on two legs instead of four!'_

"Sorry, but this is as small as I can get. My great power can only be condensed so much and even then I can only remain in this form for a short time before reverting back to my four leg normal form. I really have to figure out a way to maintain this form longer." He said before clearing his thoat. "Anyway, as for the answers to your questions: 1. I just knew and that is all I can tell you... As for the answer to the 'Legendary Dragon' question... 2. Yes, I am indeed one of those dragons you have heard about. And as for who I am... like you said you know who I am, Sera. However, you don't know where you are. I saw the look on your face when you arrived. You don't know about this place which is unfamiliar to you as it should be for this place doesn't exist in your 'Fractured' timeline or even the present or future world timelines of the other 'Dragon of Destiny'. This place is known as the City of Vanguard or as we simply call it 'Vanguard Prime...' Welcome to the Infinity Tower, home of the Order of the Legendary Dragons." Sera's eyes went wide as she heard this and she looked at her host much closer and realized that she did know who he was.

"Are you, Spyro?" She asked. He smiled and the smile gave away his true identity.

"Yes, Sera, I am Spyro, Guardian of the Realms of this universe." He said, with a chuckle as she looked at him, her expression one of confussion.

**AND NOW...**

**THE DARK MASTER RETURNS MOVIE...**

**CONTINUES...**

--------------------

"What do you mean by 'this universe'? Where am I exactly?" She asked and heard a female clear her throat behind her. She turned and looked up into the glowing eyes of a silver scaled dragoness. The dragoness, like Spyro, was enormous in her four leg form and very regal looking. _'Whoa, I guess every Greater Elder Dragon is enormous... even the females.' _ The female smiled and nodded.

"Yes, all of us Greater Elders are larger due to the level of power we possess. As I am sure Spyro told you, Sera, the older we dragons get the more powerful we become." She said, her tone soft and holding a gentle, loving quality that made Sera comfortable as she nodded. "Now, allow me to answer your question. This universe, which you are currently visiting, is known as the 'Alpha' or Prime Universe to us who reside here." Sera's eyes went wide in surprise as she looked around at everything.

"So, what you are telling me is that this is a parallel universe and you and Spyro are both alternate versions of the Spyro and Ember in 'my' universe? Am I right?" She asked. The silver dragoness nodded. "And am I right in assuming that you are Lady Ember?" The silver dragoness smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am her and yes this is a parallel universe. I am sure Spyro explained to you why he brought you here." Sera nodded. Ember smiled as she looked at her mate. "Thank you, Spyro."

"Your welcome, my dear." He said with a grinned.

"But I don't understand. If you are Ember how come you have silver scales and the Ember of my Universe doesn't." Lady Ember sighed.

"Well, Sera, the answer is due to the fact that over time we can go through experiences that cause us to go thru some changes. The Ember of your Univserse have not gone thru what I have and she may never go thru those experiences. Only the future will tell. Now please follow me for I have something very important that I must show you."

"What is it, Lady Ember?" She asked. Ember shook her head as she brought her large head down to Sera's eye level.

"Just call me Ember, young Sera. I, too, like my mate, am not overly fond of ceremonial titles. As for what I have to show you..." She flashed and shrunk down to her still large two leg form which wore a blue robe. "You'll see." She raised her left paw in front of her and as she did her silver chest orb flashed with power causing a swirling white portal to open in front of her. Ember stepped forward gesturing for Sera to follow her. Sera started to follow her but stopped and pointed back at Spyro.

"What about him, Ember?" Sera asked. Spyro smiled.

"I'll be along soon enough after I tend to some personal business." Sera nodded and turned back toward Ember who had halted her own advance into the portal to wait for her.

"Okay, see you later, Spyro." Sera said as she and Ember entered the portal which flashed and disappeared leaving Spyro standing there watching. He then grinned before turning away to walk upstairs to the large spacious roof of the tower. As he arrived, a spinning ball of blue flame materialized in front of him. The ball grew and grew, flickering between blue and gold, until it changed into the shape of a large, powerfully built male gold phoenix. The male hovered in front of Spyro, his glowing wings stretched out wide so that each glowing feather could gracefully catch the gentle breeze blowing over them. He opened his glowing gold eyes to look at Spyro.

"It is good to see you again after such a long time, Spyro." He said warmly as his large beak creased in a warm smile as his muscular, large taloned feet touched the ground as he landed on the roof. He then walked forward, adjusting his silver robe before reaching out his left taloned paw to shake Spyro's right paw. Spyro's face creased in a warm smile as he nodded in agreement.

"You too, Kieran, I am glad you were able to come considering how busy both the Phoenix Council and the Coucil of Lords must be keeping you these days." He said. Kieran nodded.

"Yes, being both a Phoenix Lord and an Elder of both Councils tends to keep me busy more often now then when I first joined centuries ago. Now, why did you summon me, Spyro?"

"As I am sure you are aware, Kieran, things are unfolding in the Beta Universe much quicker then we anticipated." Kieran folded his glowing wings behind him as he nodded.

"You are correct, Spyro. The Phoenix Coucil and Coucil of Lords have kept me posted on everything. I know that the time is rapidly approaching when we will have to contact our 'Beta' counterparts and tell them how much the future of both of our universes, as well as the others, depend on their choices and the outcome of the battles that they will soon fight." He said, his deep voice echoing in a dual tone. Spyro nodded.

"Yes, Kieran, you are right. However, the time for us to step in and make contact is still some time from now. We must be patient and make sure we time our contacts at the right moment." Kieran nodded.

"I agree but instead of standing up here talking shouldn't we go join Ember and Sera and explain to Sera what she will need to do?" Kieran asked. Spyro nodded and as he did they both flashed and disappeared. And as they disappeared neither noticed that Galen, who was invisible, had watched the entire meeting take place. He grinned briefly before grabbing his chest in pain as the Dark Orb that pulsed with power there began to force another series of changes to come over his body. These new changes forced his body to grow slightly larger and taller in stature and height. As these changes occured he gritted his teeth in pain to keep from screaming out and giving away his presence to any of the inhabitants who lived in this universe as his bones cracked, enlarged and grew in thickness. The changes took nearly 30 painful minutes to complete and once they ended he groaned and panted softly as the orb started to pulse with a soft red light making him glance down at it.

_'The Dark Orb is changing as I change.... I can feel it... I must return to my universe... NOW before Omega returns from wherever he went to search for that Pheonix Lord he was talking about!'_

**Flasback...**

_"I will return as soon as I can, Galen." _Omega said as he flapped his black wings, stretching them to their widest degree, as he prepared himself to leave._ "I must find Pyro the elder Phoenix Lord and get him to infuse me with some of his power which will allow me to finally evolve to the next level. I must get stronger so I will be ready for the challenges I will soon face." _Galen's glowing eyes creased in a look of surpise.

_"So you are also evolving like me?"_ He asked. Omega glared at with his glowing green eyes making the elder dragon shut up.

_"That is none of your business but if you must know then the answer to your question is: Yes, I am, Galen. Ever since you accidentally awoke me at the lab I have slowly been getting stronger and stronger as my Pheonix Lord traits have started to reawaken. Soon I will reach the same point of power I was at when the other phoenix scientists, including that old fool, Sirius..."_ He paused as his green eyes took on an angry red glow. _"...who I thought I could trust but turned out to be no different then the others who changed me into who I am now, locked me away. The experiment they conducted on me was their attempt to create an enhanced Phoenix Lord who would serve as a superior warrior/protector for my race on the battlefield during that war your race had ages ago. A war that I wanted no part of but was forced into against my will!"_ He growled as his body took on an omnious dark glow._ "You have no idea how much pain I endured during that process! I was just a young phoenix then... only ten years old and yet they still experimented on me. They showed no mercy as they forced so much energy into my small body that I screamed... They were so eager to in their effort of trying to awaken the Phoenix Lord traits they knew I possessed. At first it seemed like the experiment failed but then a mutation of my dna took place which triggered my Phoenix Lord traits to awaken. When this happened I gained the ability to absorb enoromous levels of power that I could use to help me evolve. I became a stage one Pheonix Lord, which is known as the Omega stage, as they wanted but they became afraid of me because they realized that they couldn't control me. They realizded that fact after I broke out of the lab and attacked the city, destroying and killing many. During my rampage I absorbed enough energy to undergo the second stage of my ongoing evolution. I became a Beta level Phoenix Lord and it took many phoenix and Vanguardian Dragons, that Spyro and Cynder sent to assist their allies, to stop me. That is when they decided that Project codenamed O.M.E.G.A., a name they coined after my first evolution stage, needed to be brought to an abrupt end. So that is what they did. However what they didn't know, as they captured me and sealed me away in that stasis chamber with obvious future plans to destroy me, is that the evolution process had already started to happen to me again. The next level, which is known as the 'Alpha' stage, is considered by many as the most powerful level that a Phoenix Lord can achieve."_ His glowing eyes narrowed. _"However, the other phoenix are wrong in their assumptions because I know that the 'Alpha' level is just a temporary stopping point. There are more levels beyond the 'Alpha' stage but to achieve those levels I will need to battle other more powerful Phoenix Lords and defeat them. Of course I first have to find the others first. Only then will I be able to grow and evolve beyond the 'Alpha' stage and into the greater forms. Which will..." _Galen had chosen then to clear his throat which interrupted Omega.

_"I am fully aware of how powerful Phoenix Lords are for I have fought them and came away from the fights on my knees. Next to the Greater Elder Dragons and the other higher stage dragons they are known to be equally as powerful. However, the more powerful Phoenix Lords usually avoid associating themselves with the so-called Lesser Phoenixes who are pretty much everyone else. They choose to only stay with their own kind and only put in an appearance when they sense that another of their kind may have been born amoung the lesser normal phoenixes. They usually send one of their kind to keep a close eye on the development of that phoenix and once their Phoenix Lord traits start to awaken they are brought to the Council of Lords where they start their long training to learn how to control their growing powers. This training can take a lifetime during which the young Phoenix Lord may evolve farther or not. If they don't by the time their training is complete then they are considered a lower class Phoenix Lord but if they do evolve... well... their status amoung the Phoenix Lords change and they are given the chance to move up in rank and learn more."_ Omega's beak creased in a frown as he glared at Galen.

_"You seem to know alot about my kind of Phoenix. I am curious to know how." _He growled. Galen rolled his eyes.

_"You seem to be forgetting, Omega, I am or once was the Dragon of Chaos long ago so I have had a long time to learn all these little facts about your kind. Plus, like I said earilier, I fought some of your kind and they kicked my ass which wasn't pleasant by the way."_ Omega chuckled.

_"I am not surprise considering all the damage I caused when I was fully powered up and that wasn't even on the same scale of destruction I am sure a stronger more advanced Phoenix Lord could have caused. The fact that your here impresses me, Galen. You are stronger then you look but..." _ He frowned. _"...don't take that as a compliment because I still don't like you. I only keep you alive because I might have a use for you in the future. As for my life story, which you sorta interrupted with your dictionary of knowledge about my kind, allow me to continue."_ Galen nodded.

_"Go ahead."_

_"Anyway, I guess they changed their mind and left me there. A victim of history. I would have remained there forever locked away, since the technology my species uses is very durable like the tech that the Vanguard use to have before their great fall, if not for you."_ His beak creased in a dark grin. _"Thanks to you I now have a chance to complete the evolution process I started ages ago. I will finally be able to carry out my plans."_ Galen's expression took on a worried tone.

_"What plans are you talking about, Omega?" _Omega gave him a look that made Galen back away from him and into a wall.

_"That is none of your concern."_ He said coldly. _"You will understand my plans when I am ready to reveal them not a second sooner. So be patient and soon enough the answers will become apparent. By the way, Galen, I am also aware of what that Dark Orb in your chest is doing to you. I have noticed that your appearance has been slowly changing ever since we met. You are using the power of the Doom Dragon's very own soul to force an evolution to take place. I know it has probably been a very painful experience."_ He said as he poked me in the chest making my Dark Orb appear and pulse with energy making me grit my teeth as Omega pulled his taloned right finger away quickly gritting his beak from the sting of dark energy that hurt him._ "Interesting... it would seem the Dark Orb doesn't like me very much despite the fact that I am very much like its master."_

As he had said that a dark presence had filled the room making both of us look around the room trying to find the source. The source suddenly appeared in the front of them in the form of a dark swirling portal. We both stared at the portal as a tall dragon exited out of the portal and stared down at us. He wore no armor other then a mask which covered his face and a black robe that covered his whole body. I stepped forward and asked, _"Who are you?" _The stranger laughed.

_"That is none of your concern, Galen."_ He said and as he did my eyes went wide in shock as I remembered hearing the same voice in my head during my last battle against the purple brat Spyro and his annoying friends outside the Celestial Dragon temple. The stranger must have quickly noticed my reaction because he stared me dead in the eye very quickly before saying, his tone one of a dark hissing laughter,_ "I see you remember the sound of my voice from your past battle against the little purple pest and his friends... good... very good. Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Void..."_

_"Void?"_ I said as looked at him. _"Why are you here?"_

Void smiled and told us that he was here merely to see what was going on and visit a 'friend'. When we tried to inquire to who his 'friend' was he frowned and told us that was none of our business. Then as he turned to leave he paused and looked me in the eye and said, _"Coz'ti vaz'li tori ma'li ja'co yal-ri'to." _Which basically translated out as: "When the call comes you will know..." He then smiled at Omega, who gave him a puzzled looked, before walking back into the dark portal that had brought him here from wherever he had come from. As soon as he had passed thru the portal it had vanished leaving no energy trace of him ever being in our presence. Omega looked over at me.

_"What did he say?" Omega asked. "I didn't understand a single word."_ I opened my mouth to respond only to hear Void's hissing voice in my head.

_'Tell the ignorant young Phoenix Lord nothing! It is none of his concern!'_

_"I don't know, Omega."_ I said looking him directly in the eye. _"I have never heard that language before." _I lied. Omega's eyes narrowed slightly but then his beak turned upward in a grin.

_"Oh well, I thought you knew. No big deal. I am sure whoever this dragon named 'Void' is will become clear in time and then maybe he'll explain what he said to you in terms we can 'both' understand."_ The way he said 'both' sent a slight chill thru me but I manage to hold my composure as he turned away from me and started to head out of the chamber. As he got to the door he paused and looked over his right shoulder at me with that same grin on his face._ "Before I go, Galen, let me give you some advice... Some secrets are not worth losing a life behind. I say this because I want you know that I will figure out what Void told you somehow. See ya."_ He then flapped his wings and took off leaving me alone to watch him fly away into the distance...

---------------------------

**Prime (Alpha) Universe - Present**

_'Whoever this dragon Void is I must find out, but first I must return so that I can rest and let my body adjust to these new changes.'_ He thought as he closed his glowing red eyes as his whole body rippled like water and then vanished. As he vanished he missed the glowing eyes of Void staring down at him from above. The large male dragon smiled.

"Ha ha, I see that you have the power to pass into my universe after all. And the changes are proceeding in an orderly manner... Exactly as they should... Good... very good..." He hissed as his green eyes glowed and a low, dark chuckle came from his throat. "All things are proceeding as planned. Soon all things will know what my dark touch feels like as they all become void." His body then flashed and as it did it grew in size until it reached 400 feet tall and then he sighed. _'It hurts to compact my size down so much and as my plans move toward to their final outcome I will no longer be able to hide my true size.' _He gritted his teeth as another 200 feet added on to his form as glowing red orb appeared on his muscular chest. _'Soon... very soon... I will be strong enough to bring the 'Watchers' to their knees and once they are out of my way... ha ha... there will be no one left to stop me...'_ He green eyes narrowed into slits. _'Not even the Dragon of Destiny himself...'_ He then turned his huge body and in a flash of dark magic took off with only the sound of a low sonic boom to mark his rapid departure...

**Meanwhile...**

"Ember has told me that Spyro is going to lose his fight with the Dark Master. Is that true?" Sera asked as she glanced up at Spyro and Kieran with an upset expression on her face. "Well, is it?!" Kieran sighed and nodded as his beak creased in a frown. "Why?"

"Because we are not sure he is ready to take on the Dark Master at his current level of power." Kieran said. "However..." Kieran paused as he glanced at both Spyro and Ember. "The final outcome of the battle is not as clear as we think it will be."

"What do you mean by that?" Sera asked as she cocked her head to the left. Spyro smiled.

"What Kieran means is that the final outcome of this battle will depend on Spyro himself. If he doesn't fight hard and really push himself then he will not be able to win this battle." Sera notice that his tone held a slight trace of worry to it making her frown.

"But from the sound of your voice I can tell that you are worried about something. I willing to bet it has to do with the Dark Master himself. Just how powerful is Malefor anyway?" Spyro glanced over at his mate as she returned his glance. Sera groaned as she folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but could I please have an answer from one of you." At that moment a red portal appeared on the floor behind her. She turned and as she did a large red dragon wearing gold armor that vanished off his muscular form as he rose up from it. He yawned and then looked down at her with a warm grin.

"Allow me to answer your question..." He said as he glanced at Spyro and Ember. "If you guys don't mind me answering her that is?" They all smiled and shook their heads. "Thanks, brother." Sera's eyes went wide when he said that making him chuckle, his voice deep and yet very warm and calming. "Yes, Sera, I am Flame and the answer you seek is one that us Legendary Dragons are not comfortable giving because it is not good." His smile faded into a troubled expression which deeply troubled Sera.

"So how powerful is he...?" She asked, fearing Flame's answer. Flame sighed.

"Very powerful... His true power at this moment gives him a very large unfair advantage over your Spyro. What you must understand and realize is that Malefor is over 2,000 years old himself." Sera's face went slightly pale as she heard that.

The screen fades out to white...

The voice of Crona is heard: _**"A New Age Dawns...**__"_

The images of everyone appear one at a time before they vanish as Spyro's shadow flashes as it is filled in with Spyro, who is wearing his battle armor as well. He runs towards the screen summoning the Destiny Blade. He spins around and slashes across the screen in a golden flash of magical celestial energy. The logo:

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

Appears and fades out in a blur as the images of Spyro and his friends rapidly re-appear on the screen one by one again as the camera does closeups of the serious expressions on their faces. Natalie lands on the left while Prince Lucas lands on the right side. Primrose and Fang stand in the background as Ryua and Reeco appear next to Flame and Cailean. Kieran and Aurora's appearance on screen finishes the lineup as the screen flash again and the title:

**~~Second Wave~~**

Appears and then disappears as quickly as it appeared...

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N....**_

_**~~Second Wave~~**_

Image of a glowing portal appears as a camera enters the portal and reappears over the Dragon Realms which transitions to Avalar and then the Forgotten Realms. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff as the ground begins to collapse beneath their feet. They jump off the cliff as it falls away and the camera starts with an upward look at the faces of Spyro and his friends as they are in freefall. Then camera flips to the right to show a portal jumper flying toward them. Spyro and the other dragons flap their wings flipping around to land on the roof of the portal jumper. Tobin and Amanda open the roof of the jumper bring them inside as the sky turns dark red above them.

Brand new song **"DAWN OF A NEW AGE"** begins playing...

_**"Even with fall of darkness...,**_

_**There is light,**_

_**Don't give up,**_

_**We must be strong,**_

_**Carry on...,**_

_**As the ages turn...**_

_**Welcome to...**_

_**The Dawn of a New Age..., (Echoes with drum beats are heard)**_

_**The future begins right here and now...**_

_**Are you ready...**_

Images of Spyro and his friends battling the Dark Master and Galen flash across the screen. Vanguard Command Alpha is seen launching as a portal opens and it flies into it.

_**"All thru the years...**_

_**We have stood our ground...**_

_**Against the darkness...**_

_**Now the time come...**_

_**The Chaos War has begun...**_

_**Are you ready now...**_

_**To enter a whole new age...**_

_**Welcome to...**_

_**The Dawn of New Age...**_

_**Spyro...**_

A still image of Kieran and Omega standing face-to-face. The camera pans across the images of the past fly by showing the happier times. The images fade into mist as Spyro steps forward toward the screen. His friends stand by his side as they stand glancing off at the dark shadow of the Doom Dragon who reaches out to crush them with his large paw. They jump away and unleash elemental attacks on him. The Doom Dragon roars in rage and fires a blinding dark fire ball that makes the screen flash and fade out.

_**"Even when it seems like its over...**_

_**Evern when it seems like we can't win...**_

_**We don't give up...**_

_**No, we keep fighting on...**_

Image of Spyro and Omega flying toward each other and as they collide a bright flash of energy shoots out from their collision. The image changes to Crona throwing ice at Malefor as he tries to kill the Chronicler. Image of Zeta grinning as she raises her battle staff to strike down Ember who lies at her feet only be stopped by Hunter who is in his transformed form of Retnuh. All the images vanish as the hand of Rashelle is seen sorting thru the temporal beams in the Temporal Core Realm.

"So many fates yet to be... So many destinies that will shape the the door that will lead us too a new age." Rashelle pauses as she senses someone. She rapidly turns and ducks under the sword swipe of... the image freezes as six large shadows observe and leave.

_**"So we carry on...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"Fighting the darkness...**_

_**Until the dawn...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

_**"And there is no turning back....**_

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"For the past is gone...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find the reason why this is happening..."

_**"So the war has begun **_

_**And we must be strong...**_

_**To save those we love **_

_**We must fight on...**_

Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"As our fates become one...**_

_**And our destinies are revealed...**_

_**Let us stand together...**_

_**As one...**_

_**For the future is in our hands and we must be strong..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny.... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...**

**All fates are linked...**

**All Destinies are intertwined...**

**Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...**

**Hope and Unity will prevail...**

**For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...**

**Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

The screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**The battle has just begun..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above followed by the Second Wave logo fading in beneath it. The logo flashes as the sinister laughter of many enemies is heard. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current appearances Season Two. Spyro now wears a battle vest with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear amoung Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The image flashes as Primrose and Fang now appear. As the camera zooms upwards to show everyone raising their paws to the sky as Spyro yells:

"Together... we stand united!

Divided we fall!"

The screen flashes and fades to black....

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)**_

_**~~Second Wave~~**_

---------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

**~~Second Wave~~**

**THE MOVIE**

**(Episode 14)**

**The Dark Master Returns..., Part 2 of 6:**

**Secrets Revealed**

"You mean.... oh my..." She said as she turned away from him to look down at the floor. Flame saw her reaction and knelt down to her level. He gently used one large talon on his right paw to gently lift her chin to look him in the eye.

"Yes, Malefor is like us but that doesn't mean he is unstoppable. There is a slim... very slim chance mind you that Spyro will be able to defeat him but it will require that he pushes his powers and abilities to their absolute limits." Sera's eyes started to fill with tears.

"But... but if does that then there is a very good chance that his body won't be able to handle the strain and he'll... he'll..." Her voice caught in her throat unable to say the awlful word she had on the tip of her tongue. Ember sighed.

"Yes, child, he could die but we see no other choice. Even with my other counterpart fighting by his side the chances are still slim. The Ember you know would have to push herself to her own limits and that could possibly result in her death. What you have to understand is that when the first Spyro and Cynder fought him over a 1,000 years ago in your universe he was still not back up to his full power. It was a very tough fight for both of them and they did take a real beating but they managed to win thanks to the aid of allies and friends." Sera nodded.

"I know about Hunter's ancestor and what he did to assist the first Spyro. It seems so ironic that ages later the present day Spyro is fighting a similar battle with many of the same allies as his predecessor." Kieran's beak creased into a smile as he chuckled drawing her attention to him. "What is so funny?"

"I meant no disrespect, young one, but there are many differences between your Spyro and the 'first' Spyro. One major difference is that the 'first' Spyro _wasn't _a Dragon of Destiny and the Hunter of that era who was his ally was not a Seer. That fact alone gives your Spyro a very powerful advantage that he can use to even the playing field. Also, Spyro has Ember." He said as he looked at his two old friends. "When the first Spyro and Cynder fought Malefor their relationship was in a very early stage. They were close friends and they even liked each other but their feelings for each other didn't quite extend into the same realm as Spyro and Ember's yet. The relationship of your Spyro and Ember is much closer because they have already admitted their feelings for each other. They may have yet to carry out the ancient 'bonding rituals' that will bond their hearts and souls to each other but they already act as one. Which means they will have a stronger bond once they carry out the rituals. Also, you must realize the fact that both your Spyro and Ember are much older and stronger then the 'first' Spyro and Cynder were when they fought Malefor ages ago. So that is why Flame says what he says about Spyro having a slim chance to win because he does. What also increases the odds in his favor is that he has very powerful and loyal friends behind him as well. They care deeply about him and he about them."

"Yes, they do but Spyro and Ember are not letting them assist them in their battle. That is not a wise choice." Sera said, her tone one of worry. Kieran sighed.

"You are right, Sera. It isn't a wise choice but I believe it is because Spyro feels he must protect them all. As you know he has devoted his whole life to protecting others from harm and it is this one major aspect of his character that will aid him in his battle. He is a Protector and Guardian and I don't see him giving up so easy because of this." Sera's mood brighten as she realized what he was saying.

"So... there is a chance he may win this fight." The gathered elders all nodded. "But I am sensing some doubt for some reason. Why is that?" Spyro sighed.

"Because as you know, Sera, Malefor is like us. He is a Greater Elder and thus he is extremely powerful just like our Malefor was."

"I don't mean to pry but what happened to the Malefor of this Universe? How did you guys beat him?" She asked.

"We got lucky due to the fact that we had some extra help from our human allies." Spyro said. Sera's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I see from your expression that you are surprise. Well let me explain... Malefor... 'our' Malefor did things quite differently then the one in your Universe. When he attacked us he did so without mercy and he had help from Galen." Sera growled.

"That is... interesting... The Galen I know wouldn't be caught dead fighting with Malefor at his side. They both hate each other with a vengenance from what I hear." She said. Ember nods.

"We know and that is another thing that makes your Universe different. Many of the villains who worked together in a sorta League of Evil here are adversaries in your reality. Also, the ancient alliance we formed with the humans during the Chaos War ages ago have remained intact while things between the humans and dragons, in your reality, took a totally different turn." Sera nodded.

"I know the history of how the alliance between humans and dragons ended. It was during the Dragon Clan War and it happened as a result of a horrible misunderstanding on both sides. You could say that the Fall of the Alliance between the races is part of the events that eventually brought the Vanguardian Golden Era to an end." Sera said sadly with a shake of her head. "So your Galen is the same monster as the one in my Universe?" Ember sighed and shook her head.

"Not exactly. He was bad but yours is worst. You forget that in our Universe the Dark Orbs never existed because our Doom Dragon made a differnt choice. Because of this fact the temptation for Galen to absorb them didn't exist making him less of a threat. The absence of the Dark Obrs also changed many other events. One thing for sure is that the deaths of many people who have died in your Universe never did here." Sera's eyes went wide as she realized what Ember was saying.

"So Tessa didn't die in this Universe and many of the other tragedies..." Kieran nodded and smiled.

"...Never took place or at least they were not quite as tragic. Tessa was injured but she survived. And the..." He paused as he realized he had almost said too much. Sera sighed.

"I am aware of what you were about to say, Kieran. So that horrible tragedy never happened here?" She asked. Kieran shook his head making her sigh in both relief and sadnesss. "Too bad that it will occur in my Universe soon." The elders all nodded in agreement. "So, when is the battle suppose to start?" Spyro raised his right paw in the air summoning a large viewing gem that expanded into a swirling view portal.

"I would say right about now..."

----------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"You will not win, Malefor." Cynder growled as he spun around to hit her and she ducked under his fist. Her eyes began to glow as she fired a shadowy fire ball right into his face at point blank range which sent him flying across the ground. He crashed into the hard rock ground and slid for a good five feet before coming to rest face down. Cynder smiled as she said, "Payback sucks doesn't it?!" Malefor smiled and chuckled as he slowly stood up and turned to face her.

"Well done, Cynder. I underestimated you!" He said, as his body glowed and all his injuries healed. "However, I promise you I won't this time." He charged at her. She smiled as she vanished using her Shadow ability and then a split second later re-appeared directly behind him in his shadow. Her claws took on a greenish glow.

"Poison Claw Slash!" She growled as she brought her claws downward in a powerful slash on his back. He roared out in pain as Cynder's smile grew into one of pleasure.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you scream out in pain." She said, as her glowing green eyes narrowed. "For the countless crimes and murders you committed so long ago I WILL punish you!" She bit down into his left shoulder releasing more of her poison. Malefor gritted his teeth before suprising her by quickly spinning around to forcefully grab her by the throat making her release her bite.

His eyes blazed with an insane angry light as he roared, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" He spun around and threw her up thru the air. He flew up and in a blur of Dragon Time unleashed a time delayed Fire Fury that exploded in slow motion and sent her flying into the ground with a loud crash.

"No!" Elder Spyro roared as he charged forward to head butt Malefor only for Malefor to grab his horns and flip him up into the air.

"Not this time, my old enemy. Not... this... time...!" He hissed as he body slammed Elder Spyro into the ground so hard that he left an imprint beneath him. He then grabbed Elder Spyro by the throat and lifted him up to glare him directly in the eye. "I believe it is time I stop playing games with you weaklings and finished this once and for all!" He started to squeeze Elder Spyro's throat in an effort to kill him. However, he had forgotten about Cynder who appeared in the air behind him and wrapped her tail around his throat in a choke hold. He gasped and dropped Elder Spyro as he grabbed her tail and pried it off his throat. "I... HAVE... HAD... ENOUGH....!" He roared as his body began to glow and pulse with magical energy. He unleashed a powerful purple fury wave that sent both Elder Spyro and Cynder flying away from him.

"MOTHER... FATHER... NOOooo!" Ethan and Carla screamed as their parents crashed into the ground so hard that the sound of bones breaking could be heard. Spyro and Cynder both slowly dragged themselves to their feet grimacing as blood dripped from their mouths. Their bodies were bruised and one of each of their wings hung at an odd angle which made it quite clear to everyone present why they had heard the sound of bones breaking. Malefor grinned as he casually strolled forward and as he did his body grew and enlarged. His face took on a more demonic look as more horns grew in and the large horns on his head grew thicker and longer. His dark scales also took on a much darker tone with a slight purple tint to them. Elder Spyro growled.

"You... won't... win..., Malefor!" He snarled. Malefor smiled as he came to a stop directly in front of his old enemies. His glowing red eyes narrowed as he chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I will." He said as he raised his now massive right paw in the air. The paw took on a swirling reddish glow as a ball of purple energy formed and as it did both Spyro and Cynder screamed as their bodies were enclosed in bubbles of swirling dark purple energy. "I have been wanting to do this to both of you for some time now and now is the perfect time. Seal of Judgement!" As those words left his mouth both Elder Spyro and Cynder's bodies began to glow purple and black as their energy was drained from them. Ethan started to run forward only to be stopped by Hunter who shook his head. Spyro and Ember both gritted their teeth as they looked at each other before they looked back at the Chronicler.

"What is he doing to them?" Spyro asked. Chronicler frowned.

"He is using an attack he used against many dragons years ago. The Seal of Judgement is a forbidden attack that gives its wielder the ability to drain their opponent's magical energy.

"So, Chronicler, this power is the same as what Gaul had access to when he fought my father?" Ethan asked. Chronicler nodded as he gritted his teeth in anger. Inferno growled.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing, Chronicler. We have to do something!" Terra nodded.

"I agree but what can we do?" She asked. Spyro frowned and balled his paws into fists.

"We can stop him!" He growled as he charged forward unleashing a powerful wave of golden Celestial magical energy. The wave slammed into Malefor knocking him away and releasing both Spyro and Cynder who fell to the ground with a _'THUD'._ Ethan and Carla ran up to them.

"Father... mother... are you both all right?" Ethan asked. They looked at him and nodded slowly both of them panting.

"Yes, son, we are but I'm afraid we won't be able to do much to help defeat Malefor." Cynder said softly in a weary, tired voice. "He drained too much of our energy. We need time to recover." Spyro nodded as he glanced over at his predecessor who looked at him.

"Is what the Chronicler told us true? Was that one of his special powers he used on you guys?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, the Chronicler is right. He did use his special ability to weaken us." Elder Spyro said, with gritted teeth.

"Spyro and Ember, Ethan was right when he said that it was the same attack Gaul used when he used his staff to zap my mate with before he fought him ages ago." Cynder said. Ember nodded.

"Yes, Cynder, I remember reading about what Gaul did but until now I didn't realize it was the same attack Gaul used. I remember Oracle telling me about how Gaul used the ability to lock your mate's powers before he fought against him." Ember glanced over at Malefor who was getting back up with a look of rage on his face. "So that was his power." Cynder nodded.

"Yes, Ember, it was but it was only a small sample of it. We both have fought him and remember what he can do. However, he seems to have gained some new more powerful forms of his older powers and abilities. I don't recall him being able to cause pain as he drains his victims." Malefor laughed drawing their attention back to him as he glared at all of them with his now glowing golden eyes.

"I am glad to see that all of you have noticed some of my new abilities. I was hopping you and Spyro would be surprised, Cynder." He growled as he charged forward and spun his tail into Elder Spyro's head sending him flying away into a rock wall. The collision knocked him out cold making Cynder growl as she used all her remaining strength to spin her blade tail at his head. He smiled and ducked. She growled as she jumped back away from him, panting from the effort and lack of energy she had.

"CHILDREN! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She roared. Malefor smiled as he opened his mouth and released a shadowy purple fireball at her and the younger dragons around her.

"You and these hatchlings are finished, my dear!" He said, his tone dark and cold. Cynder's face creased in a frown.

"Sorry but you are wrong!" She growled as she raised her paws in front of her as the fireball hit and vanished revealing a flickering shadowy magic barrier in front of her and the younger dragons. Malefor's glowing eyes narrowed as he growled.

"I don't know how you managed to do that with what little magical energy you have remaining but I will not be denied my victory!" He hissed. Cynder growled, gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she focused hard to summon two tornados. She gritted her teeth harder and then her eyes snapped open glowing with a powerful green glow.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WON'T LET YOU!" She roared, her tone savage enough to surprise Malefor as she stepped forward, her muscular body tensing as the two tornados begin to pulse and glow with fiery energy.

"How are you doing this?!" Malefor growled as he glared at her. Cynder's face creased in a smile.

"I had help from my mate. Spyro gave me a slight power boost before you knocked him out. Now, let's see if you can handle this... Winds of Blazing Fury!!" She thrust both of her paws out unleashing the two tornados that slammed into Malefor and exploded sending out a shockwave. Cynder quickly closed her eyes and created a pulsing shadow barrier around herself and the young dragons. "Stay close, young ones!" The shockwave from the explosion slammed into her barrier making her grimace as she used her remaining energy to hold it up. Zeta and her Order watched the powerful display with a slight sense of awe.

"Well, it would seem that what they said about Lady Cynder of the Vanguard is very true. She is powerful..." Zeta said with a frown as her eyes narrowed. "Very powerful. Even after being drained she still managed to pull off that high level magical attack."

"My lady, what should we do? Do you think that Malefor is...?" Dal'tao said. Zeta shook her head as it suddenly felt like the whole realm was shaking.

"I don't think so, Dal'tao." She said as they all watched in awe as the fiery attack vanished revealing Malefor...

But not as he had been before...

No... now he was different and it wasn't in a good way. Cynder and the others all gasped in horror when they saw him. He was pulsing with energy and there was not a scratch on him from Cynder's attack. "That... that... is impossible!" Inferno said. "He should have at least taken some damage! How can he be unscratched like that?" Malefor chuckled as he glared down at them with now glowing purple eyes.

"The answer is quite simple, Guardian of Fire, I absorbed the energy and used it to give me the necessary power boost I needed to do this..." As he said that his body began to change and grow. A purple bubble of magical energy swallowed him and then exploded outward in a huge explosion that shattered Cynder's Shadow Barrier and sent them all flying backwards until a new barrier appeared halting them. They all looked over at Elder Spyro to see that he was awake and holding his glowing right paw up.

"Are you all okay?" He asked, his voice low and fatigued. They nodded as they all turned back to see what had happened to Malefor and once they did they got the shock of their lives. Malefor now had dark armor over his massive 100 ft tall body. His horns had taken on a jagged demonic appearance and his eyes, which were pupiless, glowed with the high level of magical power he possessed inside his body now. Cynder and the other elder dragons all gasped at the pulsing purple orb that now resided in his chest. Elder Spyro frowned. "This can't be possible!" Malefor laughed, his voice now possessing a strange dark, dual quality to it.

"Yes, it is very possible, Spyro. Gaze upon my true power and cower in fear. I am now the most powerful dragon alive... ha ha ha." Cynder growled as she charged forward and raised up on her hind legs.

"I beg to differ!" She roared as she focused her remaining energy to unleash, with one powerful swipe of her left paw, a wave of dark magic that slammed into him.... The dark wave slammed into him and...

Bounced off a shimmering purple barrier...

"No...!" She screamed as she tried to focus again but found that all her energy was gone. She gritted her teeth and charged forward to attack again with her claws only to find herself frozen in her tracks as Malefor locked her in a Time Freeze and then knocked her backwards through the air and into a stone wall. Cynder groaned and shook her head in pain as Malefor reached down and grabbed her by the throat with his large left paw.

"Time to die, my old servant. I no longer have any farther use for you!" He said as he started to squeeze intending to crush her throat...

However... someone else had another idea.

"LET MY MOTHER GO!" Ethan growled and charged forward to attack, his body pusling with a fiery aura of fire. Cynder's eyes went wide along with everyone elses.

**"ETHAN, NO....!" **Cynder gasped as Malefor watched Ethan charge and opened his mouth. Spyro's eyes went wide as he saw what was coming.

"ETHAN!" He roared as he flew up in a blurr and grabbed the enraged dragon and turned him just as Malefor unleashed a powerful lightning bolt out of his mouth. The bolt slammed into Spyro who used his wings to shield himself and Ethan. The level of power of the attack made Spyro scream as he was sent crashing into the ground throwing Ethan free. Ethan coughed and crawled over to where Spyro had crashed landed. Ember ran over as well.

"Spyro!" She yelled as she reached him. She gently touched his steaming body as he slowly rose to his knees. "Are you okay, my love?" He turned to look at her with gritted teeth and shook his head.

"Not really. That attack was extremely powerful. Ember... please take the others and get out of here. He is too powerful for you guys to fight. Go and I'll cover your backs." He hissed. Hunter looked down at Spyro.

"What about you, Spyro? You took a direct hit from that attack." He said. "Even with all your power we can tell you are hurt. If you fight him right now he will kill you." Spyro looked at Hunter as he slowly pulled himself to his feet wobbling slightly as Inferno and Volt grabbed him to steady him.

"I have to do something, Hunter. I can't just let him kill Cynder and use his power to start destroying things. I must fight..." He said as he took a step forward only to fall to the ground on one knee. Hunter knelt down beside him.

"Spyro... if you must do this then we will stay and help out." He said. Spyro looked up at Hunter, his tear-filled purple eyes glowing as he shook his head.

"No, get out of here! Please..." Hunter folded his arms over his chest and shook his head stubbornly. Spyro sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, but you don't have a choice." As he said that portals appeared beneath his friends sucking them in and transporting them all back to Willowbrook. The portals slammed shut leaving him standing there. "At least they are safe..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, my love, did you have to do that?" Ember said. Spyro spun around and looked at her with wide eyes.

"No...! You aren't suppose to be still here, Ember, I sent..." Ember placed two left talon fingers on his muzzle to shut him up.

"I know, Spyro, but there is no way I am letting you fight Malefor alone. Allow me to fight by your side." Spyro looked her in the eye and saw the serious look on her face. He smiled and nodded as they both turned to look back at Malefor who was not happy because Spyro's portals had also removed Cynder from his grasp.

"Hey, tall, dark and ugly." Spyro yelled. "Sorry about that but I couldn't let you kill Cynder. She has suffered enough and many people, including her children, need her wisdom to guide them. However, if you really want to fight, then I say bring it on..." Malefor looked down at them and laughed as his armored body shrunk slightly.

"You are kidding me... right? You two are going to fight me.... oh this is too rich. Do you both have a death wish or something?" Ember grinned.

"Oh shut up, dumb ass and stop the incessive chatter. Are you going to fight or not. Me and Spyro don't have all day to wait for you to make up that tiny thing in your head you call a brain." Malefor frowned and glared at them.

"Stupid, hatchlings! You had a chance to leave but you decided to stay and play. Very well... let's play..."

**UH OH...**

**TO BE CONCLUDED....**

**ONLY 12 EPISODES REMAIN TILL SEASON 3: /B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D\ BEGINS...**

New Ending Song...**'TEARS OF MY HEART' **starts playing...

Image of Spyro and Ember appear in a split screen as they both stare up into the night sky. Flame is holding Ryua in his arms as she weeps...

_**Can you feel my sadness...**_

_**Can you see my tears falling down...**_

_**How long must we fight...**_

_**I can't stop crying now...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers as the sky behind fades from night into morning as the sun rises. They lay back on the ground and watch as the clouds overhead float by and change into the faces of those who are no longer with them. The camera pans over their faces. They each have tears in their eyes. Spyro sats up and as he does a tear falls from his right eye and the camera follows the tear to the ground in slow motion.

_**We carry on...**_

_**For those who are gone...**_

_**We never forget...**_

_**Their joyful smiles...**_

_**Or their kind hearts....**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**When the dawn comes...**_

_**And the night fades to light...**_

_**We will stand...**_

_**For together our tears...**_

_**Shall lighten our heavy hearts...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Final still images of Spyro standing strong with Ember, Flame, Cailean, and everyone else as they stand ready for the battles to come...

_**So together we will fight...**_

_**And carry on...**_

_**In memory...**_

_**Of those who are gone...**_

_**So cry with me...**_

_**These Tears of My Heart (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**A battle will rage...**

**And Heroes will struggle...**

**But will they prevail...?**

**How far are you willing to go...**

**To save all those you love...**

**Dragon of Destiny...**

**Face your fate with courage**

**And in the end...**

**Anything is possible as...**

**SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.:**

**THE MOVIE:**

**THE DARK MASTER RETURNS...**

**PART THREE**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. - **

**~Second Wave~**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**


	15. Chapter 15

Now that the new **SECOND WAVE **story arc of Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.: **is well underway...

Prepare for some amazing unexpected changes...

**UPDATE:** Also, now that I have played Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, I now can do this storyline more like I originally planned to do it. Either way... like I said get ready for some real shocking surprises...

**UPDATE#2:** Welcome to Part Three of the first Season 2 movie...

Well, Spyro and Ember have their work cut out for them don't they... heh heh. Malefor is not going to be an easy enemy to beat. So get ready for some major fireworks.

However, before I continue...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games/Sierra Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc... Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Also.... before I begin...

**DEDICATION: **This 6-part movie special episode is dedicated to all the loyal, wonderful fans and to all who worked so hard to bring Spyro to life over the past 10 years...

God bless and thank you all for the support. I hope to continue to make this series the best I can make it in honor of such a loyal fan base...

And oh... one last thing...

Happy Tenth Birthday, Spyro...

May you have many more...

------------------------------

**A two tailed male dragon walks out onto a blank screen and smiles. **_**'I hope I do this right...'**_** He thinks to himself as he clears his throat and says, "Well, let's get started shall we..."**

**FANG: PREVIOUSLY ON.... (Hunter walks out onto the set and taps him on the back. He turns and looks at Hunter with a slightly irritated look on his face. "Yes, what is it? I am kinda busy here." Hunter whispers into his right ear which instantly changes his happy face upside down into a frown. "WHAT...?! You are kidding right?" Hunter shakes his head.**

**HUNTER: "Sorry, but no I am not, Fang." Fang grits his teeth.**

**FANG: "What do you mean they are not going to do the recap segment anymore? WHY?!"**

**HUNTER: (His eyes rolling as he sighs) "Because Fang they suck up too much valuable space and take way too long to do. From this point until some point in the future the 'PREVIOUSLY ON....' segments are cancelled. Sorry about that." Hunter turns on his heels and quickly walks off the screen leaving the visibly upset Fang who starts taking deep breaths to calm down while chanting in his head:**

**FANG: "I WILL NOT KILL HUNTER...." (A few times before he finally looks at the viewers with an embarrased expression before coughing to clear his throat) "Okay... well this really sucks and I had a great idea how to do this segment. (Rubs his head...) Oh well... anyway, enjoy todays new episode and see you guys later..." He turns and walks off the set muttering how much he hated having his five minutes of fame ruined...**

**AND NOW...**

**AFTER THE LONG DELAY...**

**OUR STORY CONTINUES...**

--------------------------------------

Malefor growled, as his body and the gem in his chest began to pulse and glow with the powerful mixtures of elemental power that he possessed within, "I must admit that this is the first time in ages that I have had to push myself this hard... but if you insist... I'll gladly go first. I hope you both are prepared for the pain that is about to come!" He flew up into the air and began to focus his power around himself. Spyro and Ember both slowly looked over at each before glaring back at him, their faces each creased in a deadly serious expression.

_'Be ready for anything.'_ Spyro told her telepathically. She nodded.

_'You too, my love.'_ She replied before she said, in a heated low, growling tone, "Well, come on, old one, none of us are getting any younger here!" Malefor's face creased in a dark sinister smile.

"You have quite a sassy attitude, Ember. Very well, young ones! If you are so eager to die then... SO BE IT... DIEee!" He roared as the glow around him grew more intense and he unleashed a large magical wave of dark purple fury energy that rapidly sped toward the two young dragons. Spyro and Ember both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and nodded as they both quickly flew up as the wave slammed into the rocky ground with such force that it reduce most of the rocks there into a fine powder. Spyro glanced down at the destruction and glanced back at Malefor, who floated effortlessly in the air with a smug, confident smile on his face.

"Nice shot, Malefor, but..." Spyro said, in that normal cynical humor tone of his, as he cocked his right eyebrow at the elder dragon. Malefor's smug smile turned into a frown instantly as his eyes began to crease into angry glowing slits.

"But what...?" He growled in a deep, dark tone. Spyro chuckled and gestured at himself and Ember.

"But... I am afraid that you missed us by a couple of miles! So sorry about that." Spyro said in a mocking tone as he gave Malefor his trademark grin that made the elder dragon grit his sharp teeth in irritation as his anger grew. "I think you need to practice your aiming some. You seem a tad bit out of practice. Maybe the reason is because you starting to go blind in your old age!"

Malefor's glowing eyes narrowed even more as he gritted his fangs even tighter. "You are more annoying then your predecessor ever was. Do me a favor and shut up!" He roared as he unleashed a swirling tornado made up of nothing but lightning at Spyro and Ember. The two young dragons grabbed each others paws and quickly raised a barrier in front of themselves as the attack slammed into it and exploded in a bright flash. Malefor smiled as Zeta and her Order continued to watch the battle. Zeta folded her arms over her broad, muscular chest.

"Now, this is getting interesting. I must give Spyro and Ember some credit... It takes real courage and a lot of guts to stand up to Malefor alone." She said with a slight grin as her respect for Spyro and Ember grew slightly.

"Do you think it is over, my lady?" Dal'tao asked. Zeta shook her head.

"No, this is only beginning. Malefor maybe powerful but I can also sense a great deal of power in both Spyro and Ember. However, most of it is still dormant and it will take a lot of effort on their parts to fully access it but if they can..." She left what she was going to say unsaid as Dal'tao finished for her.

"...They maybe able to even the odds." He said. Zeta noded.

"Perhaps... or maybe not..." She said, pausing to scratch her chin with her right paw in thought. "But I guess you could say that, anything is possible."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The screen fades out to white as the title appears...

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

**~~Second Wave~~**

**THE MOVIE**

**(Episode 15)**

**The Dark Master Returns..., Part 3 of 6:**

**Dawn of Battle: Malefor's Rage**

**Meanwhile...**

A group of young and old dragons stand silent before two large chairs that sat in the center of the large, well-lit, spacious underground stone chamber of the Sky Phoenix, Lord Sirius. The elder phoenix and the elder dragon known as Donovan, who was a long-time old friend of his, both sat silently in their chairs as a young adult cheetah paced back and forth in front of them with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell was Spyro thinking by sending us away like that?" Hunter growled as he paused, took a deep breath to try and calm the anger that burned in his gut before he realized that it was hopeless and started again to pace back and forth in front of Sirius and Donovan, who both continued to watch him vent his anger in total silence. His lifemate Bianca, along with Spyro's other friends and allies, all stood quietly off to the side watching him as well. "Why?!" Hunter growled again and as he did a reddish glow of magical energy surrounded his body making Bianca, who was deeply worried about him, walk over to him and gently grasp his right paw in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hunter, my love...," Bianca said softly as he looked her in the eye. "...if you keep doing what you are doing you are going to wear a hole into Sirius' floor. Besides, Hunter, calm down and think about why Spyro and Ember did what they did. They wanted to protect us." She smiled and it was her smile that made Hunter's frown melt away as he halted and pulled her into his warm, loving arms gently. As he did this the reddish glow of anger generated magical energy around him ceased.

He took a deep, calming breath and as he did the remaining piece of the frown on his face changed into his normal smile. "I know, Bianca." He said warmly before he looked up at Sirius, who had just started looking at the viewing gem that had appeared in his talon left paw. The elder phoenix's expression creased in worry making Hunter gently pull away from Bianca slightly as he said, "Sirius, you know you have to send us back somehow. Spyro and Ember need our help." Sirius sighed and shook his head as he glanced up from the gem to look the now calm cheetah and his mate directly in the eye and shook his head slowly. Hunter's eyes narrowed into glowing slits as he growled, in an irritated tone, "Why not?"

"Because, Spyro and Ember asked us not to, Hunter." He said, his soft tone one of sorrow. Hunter started to march up the stairs to stand directly in front of Sirius but Donovan shook his head halting his action.

"I know how much you and the others want to help them, Hunter." Donovan said, his voice holding a slight hint of worry that Hunter caught. "You have to respect their decision and have faith in them. He and Ember will handle this their way."

He sighed as he started to calm down slightly. "I can tell you are worried, Donovan. You are after all Spyro's uncle and he is your nephew. But he and Ember are my friends..." He paused briefly as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "My dear friends and I just can't bear to stand here and do absolutely NOTHING!" Hunter balled his paws so tightly into fists that his claws cut into his palms drawing small drops of blood as he closed his tear filled eyes. "Please... send me to help them. If no one else then let it be me. I beg you both to do this for me." Donovan and Sirius both glanced at each other with looks of sorrow on their faces as they both looked down at him and shook their heads. Hunter hissed, thru gritted teeth, "Why not?! Surely you both can do this. Please... I am begging both of you to just this once go against Spyro and at least send me back to aid both him and Ember! Please!" Hunter head lowered as he fought hard to keep from screaming.... _'Why, Spyro, must you do this! Haven't you learned anything over the years. You don't have to protect us all the time. Why won't you let us help you. We are all capable fighters who may be able to help defeat Malefor once and for all.'_ Sirius' beak creased in a frown.

"I know what you are thinking, young seer." Sirius said, his tone slightly angry. Hunter glanced up at him, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Sirius saw the look in Hunter's eyes and sighed. "I am sorry, Hunter but this is their battle." Hunter growled.

"NO, IT IS NOT! WHY WON'T EITHER OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Hunter roared as his body tensed so much it looked like he might snap at any minute. Sirius' eyes narrowed as he summoned a bolt of lightning to strike the ground in front of Hunter. Hunter hissed and jumped back with a snarl on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He growled, his eyes glowing with anger.

"ENOUGH!" Sirius screeched, his tone angry and carrying a note of warning that made Hunter calm down slightly.

"But..." Hunter said only to be stopped by Sirius shakinig his head in warning.

"I know you want to go assist Spyro and Ember but have you heard anything Donovan has told you, young Seer Hunter? We can't send any of you back." He said, his tone low but firm making the young cheetah growl as his anger returned with a vengence.

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHY NOT!" Hunter growled as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Bianca stepped forward and gently gripped his left shoulder making him turn and look at her.

"I think it is because Spyro and Ember sealed access to the area. Ignitus just recently sent us a message. It seems that he along with a new friend, a dragoness named Primrose and Lord Silvermane at Vanguard Command Alpha have been watching the battle as well. They have been trying to access the realm but for some reason there is a powerful barrier that is keeping even them from being able to open a portal." She said. Hunter looked up at Sirius and Donovan.

"That is impossible. Tell me... tell us.... Sirius... Donovan... is this barrier being generated by Spyro and Ember?" The two elders nodded.

"Yes, they combined their powers to lock portal transport. We know because we have been trying to go their ourselves to aid them in their battle." Sirius said. Donovan nodded.

"And we are not alone." Donovan said. "Other allies from across the Realms have been trying to access that Realm but somehow no one has been able to get thru their barrier." Inferno, Volt, Terra and Calezar all stepped forward to stand next to Hunter and Bianca.

"How can they do this, Donovan?" Inferno asked. "We know that Spyro and Ember are powerful but for them to be able to lock access like this to even you elders it would take a level of magical power that..." Sirius nodded gently rubbing his chin with his right paw.

"Yes, Inferno, Spyro and Ember have apparently been hiding some of their more powerful abilities from all of us. How they managed to do that I am afraid is a mystery even to us elders." Sirius shook his head. "I don't understand how they did it myself and right now a lot of the other elders are asking themselves the same questions as we are."

"And what would those questions be?" Terra asked. Sirius looked at her.

"What is going on, Terra? Why were we caught off guard like this? And what are they up too? Those are the questions and believe me when I say that when this battle is over we are going to have a very long and heated discussion with both of them." At that moment Flame stepped forward and cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Forgive me but I must go." He said. Hunter looked at him and folded his arms over his chest.

"Where?! Flame, have you been paying attention? There currently is no way to get into the Chronicler's Realm and assist them." He yelled. Flame frowned making Hunter take a step back from him as he felt something odd happening inside of Spyro's brother. "Flame? What are you...?" Hunter's mouth closed in a hurry as an aura of energy began to swirl around Flame. Everyone present, including the Donovan and Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"I am sorry, everyone, but their are some things that I can't tell you." Flame said, his tone one of sadness. Hunter stepped forward and glared at him.

"Why the hell not, Flame?! We are your friends and allies. We don't keep secrets from each other... Especially not at such a time as now. We deserve to know...!" Carla cleared her throat halting the angry cheetah's comment as she stepped forward to stand next to Flame.

"No, Hunter, you don't!" She hissed, her eyes taking on a slight greenish glow. Hunter glared at her and then at Flame and then back at her.

"What the hell is going on here...?!" He hissed as his eyes narrowed. "Why all the secrets, Carla?! I don't understand!" Carla sighed as her face creased into a frown.

"Neither do I or Flame but there is a very important reason why we must leave. I am sorry, Hunter, but Flame is correct. There are some things that are better left unsaid and unknown at the present time. Please accept this fact and stay out of this situation." She said as both she and Flame suddenly disappeared with a flash. Hunter turned to look at Sirius and Donovan who both had stood up from their chairs.

"Where do you think they have gone?" Hunter asked, his tone low and filled with what could only be emotional pain. Bianca tried to reach out to comfort him but he stopped her with a slow shake of his head. He felt emotionally hurt and sad that his friends were behaving like this toward _him_ of all people. _'Why won't they tell me? Do they not trust me or something?!'_ He closed his eyes as tears began to fall. Sirius and Donovan both glanced at each other before looking back at the sad faced Hunter with grim expressions on both of their faces.

"They have probably gone to assist Spyro and Ember, Hunter, but we don't know how!" Donovan said, bewildered as he slowly sat back down in his chair. Hunter started to approach the two elders but stopped and slowly turned to leave. Volt tried to reach out to stop him but stopped as Hunter looked at him with a slow shake of his head. He continued on his way only to stop once he reached the door. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Sirius.

"Before I go I just want to know how is that even possible? You both said that the magic barrier that Spyro and Ember erected around the Chronicler's Realm prevented anyone from entering to assist them." Hunter said, his face devoid of any of his usual character. Sirius' beak creased in a frown as he sat back down and folded his arms across his chest giving the grief stricken cheetah a sympathetic look of sorrow. This made Hunter's eyes narrow as he gave the Elder Phoenix Lord an unfriendly look. "Well...? Are you going to answer me or not? Forgive me of my rudeness but I just can't sit here and do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING while Spyro and the others fight Malefor alone!"

"Please calm yourself, Seer Hunter," Sirius growled at the irate cheetah who immediately sighed as his face took on a very emotionally flat expression. "Now, that you are calm please realize that we are not happy at the current situation either. We are not sure how any of this is happening but somehow both Carla and Flame transported themselves into the realm. There is obviously something going on here that none us currently understand." Sirius tossed the viewing gem he was holding into the center of the chamber and as it hit the ground it grew until it was large enough for everyone to see the images playing out in Chronicler's Realm. "All we can do now is just watch and see what will happen next. Maybe an opportunity will present itself in time which will allow us to lend our assistance to the battle." Hunter sighed and nodded in sad acceptance of the current situation.

"You..." He paused, releasing his fist-balled paws as he finally calmed down and bowed his head respectfully. "You are right, Sirius. I am sorry for my rash actions. I meant no disrespect or harm to either you or Lord Donovan. I was just worried." Donovan sighed.

"I know how you feel, Hunter. I am worried about their safety myself. So is Sirius and everyone else but we must have faith and believe that they will be alright." Hunter glanced up at Donovan and smiled a sad smile.

"You are right, Lord Donovan. I just hope that they will be all right." He then turned and silently and left the chamber in silence as everyone watched him go. Donovan nodded, his expression crestfallen as he watched Hunter leave.

"We all hope so as well, young one." He whispered as he closed his sad eyes as his troubled mind thought about Spyro and the others. _'Be careful, my nephew and please take care of yourself, Ember and your brother and the others who will soon join you in your battle against Malefor.'_

--------------------

**Meanwhile...**

**In an unknown realm...**

A large elder gold dragon sat in a meditative stance while other dragons sat around him. The male dragon had been meditating for days on end and it was due to the fact that he was trying to focus his powerful mind on decerning the tangled webs of destiny.... _'There it is!' _ He thought and as soon as he saw what he needed to see his astral projected mind and body returned to his still form. He sighed before slowly opening his purple eyes and as he did his face creased in a frown. "So..." He said, his rich, deep voice rumbling thru out the chamber. "It would seem that Darkus is finally making his move." He turned to a red dragoness next to him. "Wouldn't you agree, my love?" The red dragoness nodded.

"I concur, my love. It is time to do what we all agreed upon." She said, her tone soft and carrying a gentle quality to it like that of a warm and peaceful summer night. Her mate nodded and closed his eyes to send his powerful thoughts across the realms and dimensions...

**On the beach shore of a beautiful island....**

A summer breeze blows across the faces of two young boys who sat together under the palm trees talking about their recent adventures. Their conversation is interupted by the footsteps and shouting female friend who shows up.

"Hey, what's up?" The youngest of the two boys asks as she comes to a halt in front of them gasping. The female takes a few breaths before reaching into her bag and pulling out a glass bottle.

"I found this. I think it is from our 'friend'. She said. The youngest of the two boys took the bottle from her, opened it and dumped the letter out into his left hand. Once he had dropped the bottle down on the warm sands beneath their feet he opened the letter and started reading. His two friends huddled around him as he read the letter. The letter, as they found out, was indeed from their 'old friend' they had assisted not too long ago. Their reading stopped suddenly as they all felt the presence of a powerful mind scan theirs.

"You three will do nicely..." They each heard whispered in their minds.

The youngest of the two boys looked at both his friends and said, "Did you both hear that?" They both nodded. "I wonder... who was that?" He suddenly felt a surge of power pass thru him making him gasp and grip his head as he fell to his knees. His two friends quickly bent down and helped him back up.

"Are you alright?" The female asked. He nodded and started to open his mouth to respond but was stopped as a swirling trans-dimensional portal suddenly flashed open beneath all three human children.

"What the..." The oldest boy said as he and his two friends began to fall thru the portal. They struggled to get out but found that it was impossible. In fact it actually made them fall thru the portal even faster. "Hold on, guys, looks like we are not going to get out of this... Whatever 'this' is!" The female frowned.

"Where do you think we'll end up this time...?" She asked. The youngest boy's face creased in one of those 'who knows' expressions.

"No telling but it looks like we'll be finding out very sooooon....!" The youngest boy yelled as the portal swollowed them fully and sent them all freefalling across the dimensions... "Not again...!" The youngest boy yelled as he and his two friends felt a surge of magical energy hit them and as it did they all blacked out...

---------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

A portal flashed opened dumping Carla and Flame out behind Spyro and Ember who both turn and glare at them. "How... What... what are you two doing here?" Spyro hissed, his tone slightly angry. "I sent you both away to protect you and our friends from Malefor." Carla frowned.

"Shut up, Spyro! We are here to help!" She growled as they all dived out of the way of a fury wave of ice. "I know you guys wanted to protect us but from the looks of this fight you both need all the help you can get." Spyro opened his mouth to argue the point only to have Flame look at him and shake his head.

"Now is not the time to argue, brother! We have an enemy to defeat." Flame said. Malefor heard Flame and began to laugh drawing their full attention back to him.

"What's so funny, old one?!" Ember growled. Malefor stopped laughing and smiled. The smile made all of them shiver from the sinister quality it sent off.

"Do you four honestly think you will be able to defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" He said as he raised his left paw and made a gestured.... The ground began to move beneath their feet as paws made of earth reached up and grabbed their legs, holding them in place...

"Spyro...!" Ember hissed. "We can't move." Spyro frowned as Malefor's glowing eyes narrowed as he began to summon more power from within his powerful form to unleash another fury wave of fire.

"Now... it is time for all of you to die!" Malefor growled as he unleashed a 'Firestorm' fury wave. Spyro's face creased in worry as he looked at Carla and Flame and then at Ember, who were, like him, still struggling to free themselves from the 'Earth Trap' Malefor had them in. He glanced back up at Malefor, who stared down at him with a smile of victory on his face. _'I can't let it end like this!'_ Spyro thought as he closed his eyes and focused hard on summoning the power to stop the attack. He used all his strength to break the 'Earth Trap' around his front paws. He then slowly raised those paws up and as he did a barrier of ice formed in front of him and the other dragons. The fury wave of fire crashed into the ice barrier...

Evaporating it in a massive explosion of steam that rose up into the sky. Malefor's dark smile grew into a fanged one as he said, "It is over..."

"Not exactly... Malefor! I am afraid it is far from over!" Malefor's dark smile vanished like ice on a hot summer day as the cloud of steam vanished revealing Spyro and the other dragons unharmed and free of his 'Earth Trap' spell. Malefor's gold eyes took on a red glow. Spyro smiled at the enraged elder dragon. "Sorry... but this battle is just getting started!"

"DAMN! WHY WON'T YOU PESTS JUST DIE?!" He growled. Spyro stepped forward, his eyes beginning to glow a solid purple.

"You know the reason why, Malefor." Spyro said, his voice holding a eerie calm quality that made the elder dragon take a step back. "You must be stopped and..." Spyro's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw, "...you know why. You have caused so much pain and suffering over the ages. You, like Galen and many others, care only about yourselves. You think yourself to be superior to everyone...

Spyro paused as the destiny blade appeared in his paws. "...well you are wrong!" He charged forward and spun around slashing at the power orb in Malefor's chest. Malefor's eyes went wide in horror as a horrible wave of blinding pain made him jump back. Spyro landed with the destiny blade glowing with a purple light. "It is time to put an end to you!" Malefor's horror filled expression changed into an odd smile...

"Oh really..." He said as he quickly, in a blur of speed that caught Spyro off-guard, swatted his masive left paw against him. Spyro screamed in pain from the powerful impact. The hit sent him flying through the air and into the ground. As he hit the earth the destiny blade flew out of his paw and vanished into a flash of energy that vanished. Malefor glared down at Spyro as the younger dragon struggled to stand up. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me, you little pain in the ass brat?! WELL... DO YOU?!" He growled as he unleashed a fury wave of lightning at Spyro. The wave hit and made Spyro scream as the searing hot wave of energy burned through him.

Flame's face creased in horror. _'NO... OH PLEASE NO!'_ He thought as he tried to figure out some way to help his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Malefor roared enraged. This little whelpling had hurt him and he had to pay for what he had done.

----------------------------------

Darkus the Doom Dragon smiled as he watched the battle between the two purple dragons rage from the Chaos Realm. "Soon, very soon Malefor will kill Spyro and in doing so remove one big annoying obstacle." He said as his eyes began to glow. "When Spyro is out of the way all I'll need to do is find a vessel to contain my essence and I'll be free..."

-----------------------------------

Malefor slammed Spyro into the ground with his right paw so hard that the ground actually shook from the impact. "I will not be defeated again by another would-be titan! This world isn't big enough for all three of us. Once I finish you off I'll go take care of your predecessor and Cynder my former general who betrayed me!" He said, his face creased in pain and fury. "You hurt me, young dragon. Congratulations...! Now, allow me to reward you!" He slammed his paw down on Spyro again crushing him into the ground surface. Ember's face creased in horror as did Flame and Carla's.

"NO, HE'S KILLING HIM! SPYRO!!" Ember yelled as she charged forward only to be toss away like a rag doll by Malefor's telekinetic power. Flame flew after Ember and caught her before she collided with the hard earth. She groaned and looked up at Flame.

"Are you okay, Ember?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Flame." She said as he helped her back to her feet.

"No problem." He said before turning back to look at Malefor, his face creased in anger. "You will pay for hurting my brother and Ember, monster!" Malefor looked at Flame and laughed.

"Oh really, how do you intend to hurt me... young Flame?!" He asked as his body began to heal itself and as it did his power began to grow...

----------------------------------------------------

"My Lord, we must intervene on behalf of Spyro and his allies. Malefor is growing way too powerful for them to handle. I beg of you to please..." The red dragoness raised her left paw halting the white dragoness from speaking.

"There is no need to worry, Xera'is. The solution or should I say 'solutions' to our current problem are coming." She said.

"What solutions..., my lady?" She asked and as soon as those words left her mouth a portal flashed opened dumping the unconscious bodies of three human children. Xera'is eyes went wide as she saw the humans. "Human children?" She said as she looked up at her leader. "My lord, how will these human children help us?!" The male dragon smiled as the humans began to glow...

"You'll see soon enough, Xera'is." He said as they all watched the three human children transform into three teenage dragons. The oldest of the two males was green with silver stripes running down his front legs and down his muscular back. A mane of white hair flowed down his head to his broad shoulders. His tail ended in a sharp blade spike. The younger male dragon was red with a series of white runes on his face and his sides. His body was less muscular then the other male's was but he was still strong looking. Also, his spiky brown hair from his human form had changed to a silver mane that ran from his horned head down his back to end at his shoulder. His tail ended in a flame like spike. The young dragoness was a very stunning blue dragoness with elegant horns on her head. Her graceful form, though less muscular then her two male companions, still appeared to be quite strong. She, like the other two dragons, also was covered with unusual gold markings. "Xera'is, these three human children are great warriors who have just recently saved their world and countless others from a great evil. I have chosen them due to this and the fact that they are all strong-willed. They will be of great help to Spyro and the others in this battle against Malefor. Once the battle is done I will send them back to their home dimension so that they will be able to continue their own journey. These three have a great destiny awaiting them..."

"I see..." Xera'is said, her tone soft. "Very well, my lord. I trust your choice in these young human children. You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thank you for your support, Lady Xera'is. You are free to go." He said.

"Thank you, my lord." She said as she bowed and then vanished into a ball of gold light that then faded into thin air. As soon as she had disappeared the three human-turned dragons groaned as they slowly awoke.

"Oh, my head!" The young male red dragon groaned as he slowly stood up on his hindlegs. He glanced over at his two friends and as he did his gold eyes opened wide. "What the...! Guys, you... you... transformed into dragons!" The other two human dragons looked at him and gasped in surprised at his appearance.

"Sora... Riku? What happened to you guys?" The female asked as she looked herself over. "What happened to me?"

"Calm yourself, young Kairi." The dragoness Lady Illia said as she smiled. "You are in no danger." Sora walked over to Kairi and helped her to her feet before turning to face the two elder dragons.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, in a low respectful tone of voice.

"I am Illia and this is my mate, Lord Celes." She said. Celes stepped forward and glanced down at Sora.

"I know you are wondering why I summoned you and your two friends here, young master of the keyblade." He said. Sora nodded.

"Well, the thought had occurred to me, sir." He said. Celes smiled.

"We need you and your companions to help Spyro and his friends in their current battle." Celes said.

"Who is Spyro, sir?" Riku asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "I mean no disrespect but you owe us some answers first before we decide if we'll do anything to help out." Kairi groaned as she glanced over at Riku.

"Riku, now is not the time to start asking Celes and Illia an endless series of questions." She said only to be stopped by Illia.

"It is quite alright, Kairi, Riku is right. We do owe you three answers and we intend to give them to you with the help of him." She said pointing behind them. The three dragons turned and glanced back at the male dragon that had appeared behind them. He smiled.

"Greetings, my name is Cailean and I am here to explain, on behalf of Spyro and the other Legendary Dragons, what is going on and why you three were brought here." He said, his face creased in a worried expression.

"Okay, Cailean, tell us." Riku said.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**Before we move on I would like to appologize to the fans of this series for taking so long to get back to the series. Real life has been a real pain for me and my family. However, I considered this episode to be my gift to the fans of Spyro and Kingdom Hearts. The crossover continues in the next part. I hope you guys enjoyed this new slightly revised part of this special episodic movie.**

**ONLY 11 EPISODES REMAIN TILL SEASON 3: /B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D\ BEGINS...**

New Ending Song...**'TEARS OF MY HEART' **starts playing...

Image of Spyro and Ember appear in a split screen as they both stare up into the night sky. Flame is holding Ryua in his arms as she weeps...

_**Can you feel my sadness...**_

_**Can you see my tears falling down...**_

_**How long must we fight...**_

_**I can't stop crying now...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers as the sky behind fades from night into morning as the sun rises. They lay back on the ground and watch as the clouds overhead float by and change into the faces of those who are no longer with them. The camera pans over their faces. They each have tears in their eyes. Spyro sats up and as he does a tear falls from his right eye and the camera follows the tear to the ground in slow motion.

_**We carry on...**_

_**For those who are gone...**_

_**We never forget...**_

_**Their joyful smiles...**_

_**Or their kind hearts....**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**When the dawn comes...**_

_**And the night fades to light...**_

_**We will stand...**_

_**For together our tears...**_

_**Shall lighten our heavy hearts...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Final still images of Spyro standing strong with Ember, Flame, Cailean, and everyone else as they stand ready for the battles to come...

_**So together we will fight...**_

_**And carry on...**_

_**In memory...**_

_**Of those who are gone...**_

_**So cry with me...**_

_**These Tears of My Heart (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**Rashelle:** "Forgive me but the future has become unclear so all I can say is be here next time for...

**SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.:**

**THE MOVIE:**

**THE DARK MASTER RETURNS...**

**PART FOUR**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. - **

**~Second Wave~**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome to part four of the first movie special of Dragon of Destiny: Season 2: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.: SECOND WAVE**

But first before we begin let's not forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games/Sierra Games. The same applies to the Kingdom Hearts characters of Sora, Kari and Riku. They are property of Disney/Square-Enix. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm back...! I appologize for not getting back into the act of writing this series again sooner. I have been hard at work on some of my own original, to be published in the future stories. Then again the whole series about to get revised later this year with some 'lost episodes' being restored.

Heh heh, okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now...

Our special crossover adventure now continues...

**REALM OF THE ANCIENTS**

Time seemed to pass slowly as Lord Celes and his mate both stood silent while Cailean, the Legendary Dragon of the Elements, recounted the recent events that had taken place throughout the realms. He took his time and explained about Malefor and Zeta as well as the powerful Doom Dragon, Darkus. Sora and his two companions remained silent as they listened to every word the older dragon told them. "I would explain more to all of you but as you all know time is not with us at the moment. I hope that what I have told you three at least gives you all a rough idea of the current threat we dragons are currently dealing with." And with those final words Cailean finished his explaination leaving the three young human-turned dragons silently digesting all that they had just heard. "So, young keyblade master, what do you think?"

Sora's face creased in a thoughtful expression as he sighed, closed his eyes and very gently rubbed his chin, being extra careful as not to cut himself with his sharp new claws as he finished digesting all the info that Cailean had just told them. "Well, that is quite a story, Lord Cailean..." He said as he opened his eyes and gave the Legendary Dragon of Elements a grin. Cailean smiled and shook his head.

"Though I appreciate the gesture of respect, Sora, there is no need to call me 'Lord'. My name is just Cailean." He said, his tone humble. "Even so... thank you for showing me respect." Sora smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Very well... so it is Cailean then...." He paused as his face creased in a thoughtful expression before he continued, in a friendly tone. "Thank you for explaining the situation to us." Sora then turned to Riku and Kari. His two friends gave him their full attention as he asked, "So, what do you guys think we should do? I say we help out but of course I want us to do this together as a team... like we did when we took on the Heartless." Kari smiled and nodded as she remembered.

"I am with you, Sora." She said as she folded her wings against her back before turning her head to glance over at Riku, who stood with an unusual look on his dragon face. "What do you say, Riku?" Sora looked at his friend as Riku sighed, closed his eyes and folded his arms over his muscla gold scaled chest.

"So let me get this straight, Cailean, we must intervene on behalf of this young purple dragon named Spyro and his allies. Spyro and your friends are fighting against Malefor this evil elder purple dragon who is hellbent on trying to either destroy or take over the realms of this universe." Cailean nodded. Riku nodded and continued... "Also, you guys are fighting against a powerful dragon name Darkus who was once a Dragon Deity of Chaos ages ago and..." He paused yet again as he turned to look over at Celes. "...Just like you are, Lord Celes. And if I am not mistaken Darkus is your brother. Am I correct?" Celes nodded.

"Yes, you are right, young one." He said. Riku sighed as Kairi glanced over at him.

"Riku, they need our help. I say we should help them." Kairi said. Riku glanced over at Sora.

"What do you say, Sora? Should we help them with their problem?" He asked. Sora smiled as he raised his right paw out in front of him and as he did the Keyblade flashed into existence.

"I say we help them out, Riku." He said as he grabbed the handle of the Keyblade and as he did the dragon armor appeared on his body. Riku glanced back at Kairi as armor appeared on her body. He smiled and glanced back Cailean as he reached out into the air and grabbed his own blade as it flashed into existence.

"Okay, Calean, I agree with my friends. We'll help you." Riku said with a smile as his own dragon armor flashed into existence around his muscular form. Cailean nodded as his face creased in a warm smile.

"Thank you. Please come with me." He said as a portal opened behind him. He walked into the swirling portal and disappeared leaving Sora, Riku and Kairi to glance at each other. They all turned as one to look at Lord Celes and Lady Illia. They each bowed their head in respect to the two elders. Riku and Kairi then looked at Sora as he nodded and they ran into the portal leaving him behind.

"Is their something else you wish to ask of us?" Celes asked. Sora smiled.

"Just wish us luck. That is all that I ask." He said as he strapped his keyblade to his armor and transformed into his four-legged form. Celes smiled and nodded.

"Good luck, young one. Good luck to all of you." He said as Sora turned and ran into the swirling portal as it flashed brightly before slamming close with the sound of thunder. Celes' smile vanished as he closed his eyes with a low groan as he sensed his brother, Darkus', dark

thoughts. Illia looked over at her mate and noticed his troubled expression.

"Let me guess... its Darkus. Right." Celes nodded. Illia frowned. "Don't worry too much about your brother's plans. I am sure our prayers to the Ancestors for their safety, my love, will protect them. The same goes for our old friends as well..." She said. Celes nodded in agreement as they both heard the footsteps of one of their old friends behind them. Illia smiled and said, without turning around, "Wouldn't you agree, Chronos?"

"Yes, my lady, I agree," Chronos, a large white scaled male dragon with glowing silver markings on his body, said as he walked out of the shadows behind the two ancient elders. "Lady Illia is right, old friend. Don't let Darkus get to you. We know very well how much

he loves to cause trouble." Celes turned and smiled at his old friend.

"It is good to see you again. We were wondering when you would awaken from your long slumber." Chronos smiled and nodded.

"I am sure you know why I have awaken, Lord Celes." He said, in a rich deep tone of voice that held a note of warmth and kindness in it. Lord Celes nodded.

"You know you don't have to call me 'Lord', old friend." Celes said. Chronos chuckled.

"Yes, I know... but just call it an old bad habit of mine, Celes. You were the leader of our old group centuries ago and you still are leader now. However, if you insist then I'll call you by your name instead of your title."

"Thank you, Chronos. As I am sure you know tt is time, old friend." He said, his tone sad. Chronos nodded his head as blue robes appeared on his massive muscular form.

"Yes, my lord... I mean Celes, it is." He said as a portal opened behind him. "I'll see to it that they will be both ready for their destiny." He then turned to Illia bowing his head. "Take care, my lady..." He then paused and turned back to face Celes with a mischevious smile before bowing his head and continuing, "...my lord." He then stepped backwards into the portal which vanished in a bright flash leaving Celes and Illia alone once more.

Celes chuckled and shook his head. "Take care, Lord Chronos and be careful." He said as he felt his brother's cold thoughts touch his mind.

"I will win, brother. You know deep down that the strongest always win. I will surpass our father in power and strength. It is only a matter of time..." Darkus hissed, his tone holding a hint of smugness, before he broke contact with Celes' mind leaving Celes with a frown that Illia noticed. She licked his left cheek to comfort him.

"Don't let Darkus get to you, my love. We both know that he will not succeed. Spyro and his friends will win in the end." She said softly in her usual warm tone that had always brought Celes comfort and helped him relax. He looked at her and smiled as he touched her warm cheek with his left paw and gently kissed her. He then pulled back with a sigh.

"Yes, you are right! Thank you, my love. I am glad that you have been by my side all these centuries. You have helped me keep my temper in check." He dropped his head slightly in shame. "I thought after all these years that I would have mastered control of my raging temper but I guess it is a trait I got from my father that I can't get rid of." He looked Illia in the eye. "If it weren't for you I would probably have ended up like my insane father long ago." He said, his tone sad. Illia shook her head.

"Celes... Celes, my love. I don't think you ever would end up like him. Your father was mentally unstable... while you aren't." She said as she return his kiss with one of her own that calmed him. "Come, my love and lets enjoy ourselves while we still can. I have a feeling that soon we will have to 'step in' and help our children." Celes nodded as both he and Illia vanished...

The screen fades out to white...

The voice of Crona is heard: _**"A New Age Dawns...**__"_

The images of everyone appear one at a time before they vanish as Spyro's shadow flashes as it is filled in with Spyro, who is wearing his battle armor as well. He runs towards the screen summoning the Destiny Blade. He spins around and slashes across the screen in a golden flash of magical celestial energy. The logo:

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

Appears and fades out in a blur as the images of Spyro and his friends rapidly re-appear on the screen one by one again as the camera does closeups of the serious expressions on their faces. Natalie lands on the left while Prince Lucas lands on the right side. Primrose and Fang stand in the background as Ryua and Reeco appear next to Flame and Cailean. Kieran and Aurora's appearance on screen finishes the lineup as the screen flash again and the title:

**~~Second Wave~~**

Appears and then disappears as quickly as it appeared...

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N....**_

_**~~Second Wave~~**_

Image of a glowing portal appears as a camera enters the portal and reappears over the Dragon Realms which transitions to Avalar and then the Forgotten Realms. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff as the ground begins to collapse beneath their feet. They jump off the cliff as it falls away and the camera starts with an upward look at the faces of Spyro and his friends as they are in freefall. Then camera flips to the right to show a portal jumper flying toward them. Spyro and the other dragons flap their wings flipping around to land on the roof of the portal jumper. Tobin and Amanda open the roof of the jumper bring them inside as the sky turns dark red above them.

Brand new song **"DAWN OF A NEW AGE"** begins playing...

_**"Even with the fall of darkness...,**_

_**There is light,**_

_**Don't give up,**_

_**We must be strong,**_

_**Carry on...,**_

_**As the ages turn...**_

_**Welcome to...**_

_**The Dawn of a New Age..., (Echoes with drum beats are heard)**_

_**The future begins right here and now...**_

_**Are you ready...**_

Images of Spyro and his friends battling the Dark Master and Galen flash across the screen. Vanguard Command Alpha is seen launching as a portal opens and it flies into it.

_**"All thru the years...**_

_**We have stood our ground...**_

_**Against the darkness...**_

_**Now the time come...**_

_**The Chaos War has begun...**_

_**Are you ready now...**_

_**To enter a whole new age...**_

_**Welcome to...**_

_**The Dawn of New Age...**_

_**Spyro...**_

A still image of Kieran and Omega standing face-to-face. The camera pans across the images of the past fly by showing the happier times. The images fade into mist as Spyro steps forward toward the screen. His friends stand by his side as they stand glancing off at the dark shadow of the Doom Dragon who reaches out to crush them with his large paw. They jump away and unleash elemental attacks on him. The Doom Dragon roars in rage and fires a blinding dark fire ball that makes the screen flash and fade out.

_**"Even when it seems like its over...**_

_**Even when it seems like we can't win...**_

_**We don't give up...**_

_**No, we keep fighting on...**_

Image of Spyro and Omega flying toward each other and as they collide a bright flash of energy shoots out from their collision. The image changes to Crona throwing ice at Malefor as he tries to kill the Chronicler. Image of Zeta grinning as she raises her battle staff to strike down Ember who lies at her feet only be stopped by Hunter who is in his transformed form of Ret'nuh. All the images vanish as the hand of Rashelle is seen sorting thru the temporal beams in the Temporal Core Realm.

"So many fates yet to be... So many destinies that will shape the the door that will lead us too a new age." Rashelle pauses as she senses someone. She rapidly turns and ducks under the sword swipe of... the image freezes as six large shadows observe and leave.

_**"So we carry on...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"Fighting the darkness...**_

_**Until the dawn...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

_**"And there is no turning back....**_

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"For the past is gone...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find the reason why this is happening..."

_**"So the war has begun **_

_**And we must be strong...**_

_**To save those we love **_

_**We must fight on...**_

Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"As our fates become one...**_

_**And our destinies are revealed...**_

_**Let us stand together...**_

_**As one...**_

_**For the future is in our hands and we must be strong..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny.... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...**

**All fates are linked...**

**All Destinies are intertwined...**

**Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...**

**Hope and Unity will prevail...**

**For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...**

**Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in a swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as his glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into a smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

The screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**The battle has just begun..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above followed by the Second Wave logo fading in beneath it. The logo flashes as the sinister laughter of many enemies is heard. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current Season Two appearances. Spyro now wears a battle vest with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear amoung Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The image flashes as Primrose and Fang now appear. As the camera zooms upwards to show everyone raising their paws to the sky as Spyro yells:

"Together... we stand united!

Divided we fall!"

The screen flashes and fades to black....

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)**_

_**~~Second Wave~~**_

--------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

**~~Second Wave~~**

**THE MOVIE**

**(Episode 16)**

**The Dark Master Returns..., Part 4 of 6:**

**Revelations**

Meanwhile...

**UNKNOWN ANCIENT COUNCIL HALL**

The sounds of a dual set of running footsteps are heard as two young dragons head down the well-lit ancient stone corridor. The two dragons, a male and female, slowed down as the large golden doors at the end of the corridor came into view. "You know this is not a good time of day to interrupt the elders and yet you insist we do this anyway. Why may I ask?" The young gold dragoness growled, her tone low but dripping with annoyance.

Her male companion chuckled at her as he gave a smug grin. "Sorry, but I can't tell you at the moment. Wait until we get inside with the Council Elders and then I'll tell you...." He said as he watched her fold her arms over her chest as her expression took on a snarl. His grin widened. "...maybe." He added just to get under her scales.

"I swear if I get in trouble because of you then I am going to kick your ass!" Her male companion rolled his green eyes and sighed which made the female's eyes narrow in anger.

"Yes, I understand, dear Noresa. I'll take the blame... _as I always do..._" He said, the last part under his breath. Noresa slapped him upside the head with her left paw.

"Jerk! You are such an arrogant jerk! Always have been one ever sense I met you years ago." She growled as her form shifted like water and she stood up on her hindlegs. "Why must you be like that? Hmm...?"

The male shifted his form also as he stood up on his hindlegs making him taller then Noresa by a foot. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He growled as he rubbed his soar jaw. Noresa's face creased in a nasty grin.

"Oh I am so sorry your purple highness, but that was for being a smart-ass, Kane. By the way, what brings a purple dragon of your stature here anyway? I thought you guys like to stay hidden unless summoned by the Council of Elders for some extremely dangerous reason that the other dragon clans can't handle." She said. Kane grinned as he finished rubbing the soreness out of his jaw.

"You are one to talk little miss gold thing. You gold dragons like to stay hidden just as much as we do. Not to mention the fact that your kind are also just as arrogant as my kind are. _If not more so...'_ He said, again the last part under breath. She glared at him, her eyes beginning to glow with ominous blue light.

"Don't make me hurt you because you know I can." She said, her voice echoing in a stange dual tone that mildly shook the chamber. Kane sighed and gently reached out to touch her with his left paw only have her bat his paw away.

"Look, Noresa, I am sorry. I don't mean to upset you. You do know that... right?" Noresa stared at him with her solid, glowing blue pupiless eyes and frowned. "Okay... okay... let's just calm down before we start a mini war right here. I don't think the elders would be that happy if we start 'redecorating' the outer chamber of this hall with massive holes." Noresa sighed, took a deep breath and closed her glowing eyes. When they re-opened they were back to their normal blue pupil eye appearance.

"Alright, your purple highness, I am calm. So now are you going to tell me why you are here?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, nothing personal, but I really can't tell you right now. Its a secret."

"But...," Noresa said only to have Kane raise his paws to her in 'halting' gesture.

"You'll learn what the secret is once we meet with the elders. Just be patient." He said. Noresa rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh please spare me! Let me guess what your secret is. It has to deal with Spyro. Am I right? You want to meddle in the affairs of Spyro and his friends.... again!" She said as she flexed her lithe body. "Am I right?" Kane remained silent as he watched her flex her body. "Hello, Kane, I am speaking to you!" She sighed as she folded her arms over her chest.

_'My lord when did she get so... so...'_ He thought, as he stepped closer to her and took a sniff. Noresa stepped backed a little due to his odd change in behavior.

"Uh, Kane, what do you think your doing?" She asked as she stepped back a little more which led to him falling flat on his face. "Kane! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kane rolled on his back, stood up and shook his head to clear it of her alluring scent before he replied. "Oh... sorry! I guess I was caught off guard by your... uh." He paused and then went on, "Noresa, why didn't you warn me about your... um... _you know what?_" Noresa frowned and glared at him as she figured out what he meant.

"Do you really have to ask? Ancestors give me strength, I am surprise it took you this long to figure out why I am so moody." She growled. Kane frowned.

"Geez, Noresa, if your in 'season' why did you chose to come here with me? Are you trying to seduce me or something?" Noresa laughed.

"Oh please, big boy, you maybe my friend but I don't see us becoming a couple any time soon... if ever... Now, come on! Let's get this meeting with the Elders over with... quickly before I gag!" She stepped forward as the massive doors to the Elder Council inner chamber swung inward to revealed 6 massive dragons sitting in a semi-circle. Kane rolled his eyes as he followed her in.

The six elders sat quietly in deep meditation. Each of the six, who were the oldest of their respective clans, wore regal dragon armor that shined brightly in the large candle-lit chamber. The color of the dragon armor nearly matched their scale colors perfectly. The red armor with a slight silver tint was worn by the red elder dragoness of the Fire Dragons. Her name was Blaze and she acted as the Council of Elders main protector and warden. As the two young dragons entered the inner chamber Blaze opened her eyes and glanced over at them.

"Greetings, Noresa and.... oh ancestors give me strength...," She said as she saw the male purple dragon with her. "Kane... what are you doing here?! You know what our response will be to your request and yet you come back... AGAIN to make the same request. Do you have a death wish or something?" She turned her back to him as Kane rolled his eyes and sighed making Blaze grit her teeth. "I may not have eyes in the back of my head, Kane but since I know you so well. Let me give you this one warning... If you don't stop rolling your eyes at me behind my back young one, so help me, I'll turn your regal purple scales a dark shade of black with my blue flames." She then turned around and brought her face down to his. Her red eyes glowing with an inner light as she said, "Do you understand?" Kane grinned and nodded. "Good boy. Now, wait here while go get your grandmother." Noresa's eyes opened wide as her mouth fell open in surprise.

"What?! Your grandmother...? Kane, why didn't you tell me your grandmother was a member of the Council of Six Elders!" Kane sighed as he turned to glance back at her.

"Because, my dear Noresa, you didn't ask. You were too busy calling me a 'jerk' and slapping me upside the head. And by the way the Council of Six Elders is just called the Council of Elders because there are more then six members." He said as he folded his muscular arms over his chest. "I thought you knew about the Council being a Gold Dragon yourself." Noresa poked him in the chest gently with one of her sharp white claws on her left paw.

"What do you mean by that, brawn for brains?" She hissed as she gently poked him with her claw on every word she spoke. Kane laughed.

"Oh come on, Noresa, in all the years I have known you you have always claimed to be a 'Know It All'." Noresa opened her mouth to respond only to have Kane shake his head. "And before you say:

'No, Kane, you are wrong!'

Don't bother because I know you and have known you for how long now...? Please remind me!" Noresa smiled.

"You know how long we have known each other, Kane. Stop acting so stupid becaue we both know you aren't, Destroyer." Kane groaned as his tail twitched in agitation at his old title. Noresa chuckled.

"What is so funny?" He said, his tone one of irritation.

"Calm down. I think it is funny how you are acting considering the fact you tend to be all serious most of the time. I guess what I am trying to say is that it is nice to see a more natural side of your personality. As to the answer of your question." She laughed again. "You are, Kane!" She said with a smile in a teasing tone. "I never thought the so-called 'Destroyer' himself would have a sense of humor. You have always acted so seriously around me over the years. So what has changed... hmm?" Kane blushed.

"You know... uh... well... uh... blast! Why must you remind me of my past?! My grandmother reminds me enough times when we have family reunions. She fears that I'll become like my brother or do something else stupid like many of the other purple male dragons." He hissed, still blushing before he took a calming deep breath to clear his thoughts. "As to your question... well... I..."

_'He likes you, Noresa and I am not surprised. He always gets like this around you during your 'heat'.'_ Noresa blushed as she and Kane heard the rich, powerful thought message in their minds. They both glanced over at the gathered elders who were now all glancing at them with wide grins on their faces. Of course, it wasn't them Kane and Noresa were looking at. It was the tall, regal gold armored purple dragoness that sat in the center of the other council elders. Her name was Kiala and she was not only the leader of the Elder Council but also the grandmother of both Kane and his younger brother...

Malefor...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's End Note: **Surprise! I bet no one saw that little twist coming at the end. Malefor has two living relatives... The final parts of this movie event should be very interesting as they will dig into Malefor's past a little...

**ONLY 10 EPISODES REMAIN TILL SEASON 3: /B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D\ BEGINS...**

New Ending Song...**'TEARS OF MY HEART' **starts playing...

Image of Spyro and Ember appear in a split screen as they both stare up into the night sky. Flame is holding Ryua in his arms as she weeps...

_**Can you feel my sadness...**_

_**Can you see my tears falling down...**_

_**How long must we fight...**_

_**I can't stop crying now...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers as the sky behind fades from night into morning as the sun rises. They lay back on the ground and watch as the clouds overhead float by and change into the faces of those who are no longer with them. The camera pans over their faces. They each have tears in their eyes. Spyro sats up and as he does a tear falls from his right eye and the camera follows the tear to the ground in slow motion.

_**We carry on...**_

_**For those who are gone...**_

_**We never forget...**_

_**Their joyful smiles...**_

_**Or their kind hearts....**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**When the dawn comes...**_

_**And the night fades to light...**_

_**We will stand...**_

_**For together our tears...**_

_**Shall lighten our heavy hearts...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Final still images of Spyro standing strong with Ember, Flame, Cailean, and everyone else as they stand ready for the battles to come...

_**So together we will fight...**_

_**And carry on...**_

_**In memory...**_

_**Of those who are gone...**_

_**So cry with me...**_

_**These Tears of My Heart (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**Rashelle:** "Chaos and more dark revelations and battle await in....

**SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.:**

**THE MOVIE:**

**THE DARK MASTER RETURNS...**

**PART FIVE**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. - **

**~Second Wave~**

**I am Rashelle and until next time take care...**

**9 episodes remain until the epic 3 part season finale cliffhanger:**

**Doomsday: The Chaos War Cometh**

**Begins...**

**And then...**

**The screen flashes as images of Spyro, Flame, Ember, Carla, Gideon and Cailean appear side-by-side in battle posses wearing dragon armor to the sound of war drum beats...**

**Other allies and enemies stand in shadow behind them with a set of pulsing red eyes glowing above them as a dark voice roars out: "Welcome to the Chaos War...!"**

**The screen flashes out to white as the title:**

**SPYRO:**

**DRAGON OF DESTINY:**

**SEASON 3:**

**B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D**

**Appears in glowing gold and purple letters before fading out.**

**Season 3 Premieres...**

**June 20th 2009...**


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to part five of the first movie special of Dragon of Destiny: Season 2: **I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N****.: SECOND WAVE**

But first before we begin let's not forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games/Sierra Games. The same applies to the Kingdom Hearts characters of Sora, Kari and Riku. They are property of Disney/Square-Enix. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The story continues and much quicker then you guys were probably expecting since the episodes will be much shorter and faster paced. The season finale is coming and trust me when I say it will be a real shocker...

------------------------------------------------------------

And now...

Our special crossover adventure now continues...

**UNKNOWN ANCIENT COUNCIL HALL**

Kiala stepped forward out of the gather circle of elders to look down at her grandson and his companion. "It is good to see you, Kane. I know you have come here before but I was not here when you came." She lowered her head down to Kane's level. "Let me guess why you have come. You want to go challenge Spyro..." Kane shook his head to the surprise of Kiala, Noresa and the other council elders.

"No, grandmother, I have come to ask permission to go train Spyro and help him in his coming battles. As you know Spyro knows next to nothing about his heritage as a royal purple dragon. Please let me help him by teaching him about us, his people. He needs to learn in order to fully harness his powers." Blaze frowned.

"I may not be a purple dragon, Kane, but I am having a hard time believing you. Everyone here knows of your past repretation as a trouble maker. You tried to kill Spyro last time you met him. If not for your grandmother and Orcale interferring you would have succeed. No, I think you have had enough destructive fun, _'destroyer'_." She growled, her eyes narrowing as she put extra emphasis on Kane's old nickname. Kane grimaced and hung his head in shame as he recalled the old name and his younger brother Malefor.

"Why must you remind me of my past, Elder Blaze? You know I am no longer like that

anymore." He said in low, depressed tone. Blaze sighed as her hard expression soften.

"This is probably the first time I have ever said this to you, Kane..." Blaze said as she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, her tone more gentle. "...but you are right. You have changed overtime. I no longer see the same bloody young purple dragon who nearly KILLED MY GRANDSON in that battledome." Her tone took on a sharp, angry note as she brought up Kane's past sin. Kane dropped his head in shame before taking a deep breath to pull himself together enough to raise head to look Blaze in the eye.

"Elder Blaze, I am deeply sorry for what I did. I know that what I did then was wrong and if I could undo what I did I would without hesitation. Your grandson didn't deserve what I did to him. Please, I humbly beg of you to accept my appology." Blaze's face creased in a warm smile as she nodded.

"Apology accepted, Kane but don't you think you should go tell my grandson in person. I am sure Spike would be happy to hear your appology." She said. Kane nodded.

"I agree, Elder Blaze. You have my word as a purple dragon that I will apologize to Spike." He said. Blaze nodded.

"Thank you, Kane." She said softly, tears in her eyes as she gestured to a stone statue of her grandson Spike who had disappeared years later after Malefor went mad with power and set on his destructive path to either takeover the world or destroy it. The Grand Temple of the Elemental Guardians that had sat in the heart of the long lost city of Talinar had been severely damaged by Malefor as he attacked the city in his rage.

Speaking of Talinar...

The ancient city, as Kane remembered, had been a beautiful place with glimering towers that reached into the sky. The ancient mountain city was unique due to the fact that parts of it sat on cliff faces that gently sloped down to the center of the city where ancient towering Grand Temple of the Guardians sat in all its regal glory. The temple had been built centuries before by their ancestors, the ancient dragons. It was their legacy and final gift to their children

/successors. The temple was surrounded by great moat and garden, which was tended to by the young Earth Guardian, Trina who kept the grounds tidy and beautiful. Trina was the youngest of the guardians since her predecessor, Lord Talzin, had died during a battle with the apes years earlier. She had been chosen and trained by Talzin himself before he died leaving her as the new Earth Guardian.

Kane remembered Trina very well as the girl Spike had a crush on. In fact, it had been her he had gone to visit that fateful day when his brother Malefor had attacked the city. Spike had been in the area where his brother had struck first. The area had been completely destroyed. A search led by Blaze had taken place but not a tace of Spike had been found. As a result of this fact, Blaze and the other elders along with the Guardians figured that he had perished. Kane sighed as he looked at the statue with a look of regret on his face.

_'Why did you have to listen to me, little brother? I blame myself for inflencing you to train so hard and become so strong. Maybe... if I...'_ Kiala lower her head down to gently rub her neck against his making him look up at her.

"What happened to Malefor wasn't your fault, Kane. You didn't know he would embrace the dark side of his nature. So stop blaming yourself. He chose to become the monster he is now and he will have to accept the consequences that come with his choice."

"But grandma it is my fault! Spike is dead and Malefor is a monster all because of me. I failed in my duties as the elder brother. I should have been a better role model to my brother. I should have..." He said with tears in his eyes. Kiala sighed.

"No, Kane, you are not to blame. You didn't know Malefor would choose to use his power to nearly destroy our world."

"But..." Kiala shook her head silencing him

"No, buts... What happened was unfortunatebut you have to let it go and forgive yourself. I know how much you loved your brother because I..." She said, pausing as her voice tone took on a sad note and a tear rolled down her cheek. "...loved him too and still love him now as I am sure you still do. I will always remember him fondly as that loving little royal purple dragonling who was always so curious about everything. That is the Malefor I miss, Kane." Kane nodded in agreement.

"Me too, grandma, me too." He said as his memories of the past rose up in his mind's eye...

Centuries earlier, Kane had been one of the most powerful young purple dragons there was... Well that was until his baby brother was born. When Malefor's egg had been laid with the anicent rune markings everyone realized what Malefor was...

_A royal purple dragon or 'sacred one'..._ The title was only given to those rare purple dragons that were born with the power to harness all the elements in nature. Being a Sacred One made the young royal purple dragon very special. Many looked up to such a figure for obvious reasons...

Royal purple dragons were known to possess the power to either Perserve or Destroy the entire world. Either way a new age would be born because the Royal purple dragon. So when Malefor was born the Great Council of Guardians took young Malefor's egg under their wings to protect and eventually train him as a Master Guardian when he hatched...

The highest title any elemental dragon could have which meant that the other Guardians had all chosen Malefor to one day become their leader. Which was greeted as good omen by almost everyone except the Oracle who felt troubled as she looked at his egg. _'Will you be a force for good or darkness, young dragon? Which path will you choose?"_

**FLASHBACK...**

**2,000 YEARS AGO...**

**Location: City of Talinar, Outside Battledome A...**

_The sun shines down on a young male purple dragon that lays under a large tree with a look of boredom on his face. 'Where is he?' He thoought. "Come on brother... How much longer will it take for your match to end." He sighed and then closed his purple eyes._

_An hour later..._

_"Hey, little brother. Wake up!" A large purple male dragon said as he gently tapped his little brother on the help with a claw on his left paw. The little purple dragon slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Sorry about that, Malefor. My match ran a little longer then I thought it would." Malefor smiled and nodded his head understanding._

_"It's okay, Kane. So, big brother... did you win your match today?" Malefor asked as he started running around his big brother. "Come on... tell me... tell me!" Kane chuckled and sat on his haunches to allow his his little brother to jump on his back and hug him around his muscular neck. The little royal purple dragon always loved to praise his brother, Kane the destroyer. Always asking him questions about his matches and his nickname._

_The title 'Destroyer' was Kane's nickname when he competed in the battledome competitions. The nickname had been given to him because of his battle style which was a modern version of the ancient warrior dragons. This style gave him an edge over his competition and the fact that his clan was one of the four older races of dragons. The other three were the gold, silver and the white time dragons which helped develop the battle style over the centuries. As for the competitions themsleves... They were used by each dragon clan as a friendly way to train and compete for power. This allowed each dragon to grow stronger by competing against others. Of all the current warriors, Kane was amoung the top in his gender class._

_Kane's only equal was a really smart and beautiful gold dragoness named Noresa in the female class..._

_A female who just happened to be his best friend..._

_Kane lowered his head to let his little brother get back down to the ground again. "Whoa, brother, I was going to ask you how your day went first, little brother!" Kane said. "So how did your training go today?" Malefor looked down at the ground sighed._

_"I messed up!" He said in a tone that told Kane that he was disappointed in himself. Malefor looked up at his brother with a frown on his face. "Rana the Ice Guardian and_

_Firon the Fire Guardian were both upset when I screwed up the training exercise."_

_"What went wrong, little brother?" Kane asked. Malefor raised his head to look his brother in the eye._

_"I... I tried to use my ice breath to put out a fire but ended making the fire bigger with my fire breath. Then..." He paused as he blushed. Kane noticed and chuckled._

_"What happened...?"_

_"Um... I don't know. All I remember is hearing someone yell 'be careful' and then getting a slap upside the head. The slap was powerful enough to knock me on my back." He said as dreamy look appear on his face. "And as I was laying on my back I looked up into the face of a beautiful angel." He said as a silly grin appear on his face. Kane smiled._

_"So does this 'Angel' have a name?" Kane asked. Malefor coughed and sat down on his haunches._

_"That is none of your business, brother. Angel... uh... my new friend Dana slapped me because I accidently singed her tail. I appologized to her and she accepted my appology. After that we went for a walk in the garden and then... well... uh... we talked and got better aquainted." Kane's left eye twitched as he struggle to keep himself from laughing out loud as his little brother stuttered like a idiot._

_"So, dear brother, what happened between you and your new friend Dana? By the way what color was she?" Malefor turned his head away and sighed._

_"That is none of your business. As to what color Dana is. She is a silver dragon, brother. Can you believe it? I met a silver dragon! Talk about good luck." Kane laughed._

_"Well... well... well, my little brother met a silver dragoness named Dana..." Kane said before pausing and thinking about his brother's new friend. "Malefor, if you don't mind me asking but did Dana have any unusual rune-like markings on her scales?" Malefor cocked his head to the left in a 'thinking' pose before nodding._

_"Yes, she had a beautiful set of rune markings that glowed different colors. She was..." Malefor stopped talking as he noticed Kane's expression become one of shock and awe._

_"Brother? What is wrong?"_

_"Little brother, your new girlfriend Dana..." Malefor jumped to his feet and growled._

_"Dana isn't my 'girl' friend. She is just a girl who happens to be my new friend." Kane watched his little brother's expression and just smiled that knowing smile. Malefor frowned because he knew that look on his brother's face very well. "Hey, she isn't my GIRLFRIEND, brother!"_

_"Sure she isn't," Kane said with sarcasm in his tone. "If what you are saying is true then why are you blushing so much. By the way, Dana didn't tell you much about herself did she?" Malefor grinned._

_"She told me she was visiting with her family and that she wanted to come look at the Temple. So she came and you know... my little accident took place and well... heh... the rest is history." Kane rolled his eyes. "What?! What is with the...," Malefor rolled his own eyes. "...Eye rolling, Kane?"_

_"Oh nothing, dear brother." He said with with a grin. Malefor stumped his left paw into the ground hard making the earth shake slightly around the area. The small earthquake attacted the attention of a gold dragoness that landed soundlessly behind Kane._

_"So, what is all the shaking?" She asked her face creased in a smile. "Did you say something to offend your brother?" Kane turned around so fast that he accidently locked lips with her. Malefor covered his face with his right paw embarassed. Kane's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just done. He pulled back so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash._

_"Oh... uh... Noresa... heh heh. Sorry about that! I didn't mean..." Kane stuttered as Malefor started laughing at his brother. "Hey, stop laughing, little brother." Noresa chuckled making Kane blush. "Not you too!"_

_"Sorry, Kane, but you can be so silly at times. By the way..." She kissed him on his right_

_cheek. "Thanks for the kiss even if it was, as you say, an accident." She said in a sultry tone with that 'knowing' grin all females get when they know the truth. Kane knew that grin and took a step back making Malefor fall onto his back laughing. Kane glared at his laughing brother._

_"Your not helping, dear brother!" He hissed out under his breath. Malefor stopped laughing._

_"Sorry, but... ha ha ha... that was... ha ha ha... just so funny. The look on your face was..." At that moment the words froze in Malefor's throat as Dana landed and casually strolled over to where the three of them were. Malefor's face took on a goofy, dreamy look as Kane smiled._

_"What were you saying, little brother?!" Kane asked as Noresa gasped at the sight of Dana the silver dragoness. She bowed her head._

_"Well, I don't believe it... Dana... I didn't know you were in town. How are you doing? By the way it is a true honor to see you, your majesty." Malefor's goofy smile vanished as he heard Noresa's comment._

_"Your majesty...!" He said with wide eyes as he turned to face Dana. "Dana are you...?" _

_Dana smiled._

_"Yep, my father is leader of my clan. I thought you knew just by looking at my markings." She said as she pointed at her glowing runes which ran down both sides of her body starting at her shoulder and ending at her dual-bladed tail. Malefor's purple eyes blinked rapidly as he glance over at his brother who grinned. Malefor slapped his forehead._

_'You are 'so' dead, brother' Malefor thought as he said, "I didn't know but obviously my brother did." Kane rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he started to walk away with Noresa. "Hey, where do you think you are going? I didn't get a chance to ask you about your day in the battledome." Kane chuckled as Noresa rolled her eyes._

_"I fought well. In fact I fought so well that all my opponents didn't stand a chance." Malefor smiled and ran around his brother cheering making Dana and Noresa both chuckle. Kane sighed catching Malefor's attention. "Is something wrong brother?"_

_"No, little brother, I just think that grandma is disappointed in me. I think she wants me to focus on being a more positive role model for you instead of trying to increase my powers." He said as his face creased in a frown. "Maybe she is right and I need to retire and take better care of you." Malefor cocked his head to the left in a 'cute' questioning way._

_"But... you are a good role model for me... aren't you? I mean you have helped me learn how to harness a few of my powers much sooner then I otherwise would have been able to do so. Even Magnus says so..." Kane leaned his head down touch his little brother's forehead with his own._

_"Really? The Chronicler actually said that? Wow! I feel honored having one of such high stature think of me in such a way."_

_"As you should, young Kane." Malefor smiled as a large shadow appeared overhead. Kane, Noresa and Dana all glanced up at the armored form of the white dragon, Magnus the Chronicler. Magnus landed and as he did his armor shifted back to his normal robes. "Your brother is correct, Kane. You have been training him very well. The Guardians think so just as much as I do." Magnus said as his expression took on a solemn look. "Your mother and father would have been very proud of you, Kane." Kane sighed as he closed his eyes as tears began to fall from them..._

**Present...**

Kane's tear filled eyes opened as he looked at Spike's statue. "I am so sorry, Spike." He whispered as Noresa walked up to him to stand next to him. "I am so sorry I failed..."

"You know something, Kane... your grandmother is right." She said softly making Kane turn his tear-filled eyes to her. "Malefor made his choice years ago. It wasn't your fault. You have to let the past go and move on with your life." Kane started to turn his head away only to be stopped by Noresa's left paw. He looked her in the eye as she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Kane. I know why you are sad. You were thinking about your mother and father... Weren't you?" Kane nodded as he pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, Noresa, I was. They were killed by Renara. She attacked my parents for their soul gems so she could recharge her powers by stealing theirs. I am sure you know her well...?" He hissed, anger in his tone. Noresa growled as she nodded.

"Yes, Kane, I know her very well. She was a traitor from my clan that went power mad. She wanted to gain the utimate power my clan possessed but it was forbidden because it had the potential to corrupt the one who sought it out. She was told... no, warned many times that what she sought was dangerous. She was warned that the path she was treading would lead her to her own destruction but she refused to listen. She wanted to become the most power gold dragon so she devised a plan. She planned to use her power and skill to forge a special

weapon of great power and darkness. The Scepter of Chaos...!" She said with a snarl. "No one knew about the what that cursed Scepter could do. Only Renara knew... She had used dark magic to infuse the scepter with the ability to greatly increase the power of its wielder. She planned to use it in combination with her power to overthrow the leader of my clan. Thankfully, my father found out about her plan before she had a chance to initiate it. And I am sure you know what happened to her. Am I right?" Kane nodded.

"She was banished from your clan after having her powers greatly diminished and her dark scepter destroyed."

"Yes, she was and then she disappeared and was not seen again for years until she showed up and attacked your parents who had just returned home from the Temple." She said sadly. "You were there to see the attack. Weren't you?" Kane nodded.

"Yes, I was..." He said as his body tensed in anger. "I saw everything! I saw how she killed them and all I could do was... just... SIT... THERE! I couldn't do nothing to save them because I was too weak then. I was just a child who had been born 12 years earlier. Malefor's egg had only been recently laid and taken to the temple." Kane sobbed and began to wept. "Because of Renara, Malefor never got the chance to see our mother and father in the flesh. That... that... twisted psycho bitch stole them from us. All the memories and years of family life that could-of-been never were allow to occur. All because of her...!"

The six elders all looked at each other as they finally realized the source of Kane's inner pain. Kiala stepped forward and looked down at her grandson. "So... that is why you started training to be a warrior in the battledomes?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh, Kane, I so sorry. I never knew." Blaze stepped forward to stand next to Kiala.

"Me neither..." She said, her tone soft and gentle which surprised Kane for he had never heard her sound so caring. "I am sorry, Kane, for everything. I didn't know why you fought in the domes back then. I misjudged you. You were trying to find a way to overcome your pain. You wanted to become strong enough to protect your brother from a similiar fate." Kane sighed.

"Unfortunately, I failed, Elder Blaze. Malefor became a monster because I failed to see the warning signs... I... I... lost him." Blaze gently touched his face with her right paw making him look up into her glowing eyes.

"Kane... if you want to go and try to save your brother then you can go." She said. Kane's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You mean I..." Blaze nodded as she glanced over at Kiala who smiled.

"Yes, grandson, you have our permission to go assist Spyro and his friends." She said as she looked over at Noresa. "As are you, Noresa. Of course, that is your decision. Will you go with Kane?" Noresa nodded.

"Yes, I will..."

The screen fades out to white...

The voice of Crona is heard: _**"A New Age Dawns...**__"_

The images of everyone appear one at a time before they vanish as Spyro's shadow flashes as it is filled in with Spyro, who is wearing his battle armor as well. He runs towards the screen summoning the Destiny Blade. He spins around and slashes across the screen in a golden flash of magical celestial energy. The logo:

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

Appears and fades out in a blur as the images of Spyro and his friends rapidly re-appear on the screen one by one again as the camera does closeups of the serious expressions on their faces. Natalie lands on the left while Prince Lucas lands on the right side. Primrose and Fang stand in the background as Ryua and Reeco appear next to Flame and Cailean. Kieran and Aurora's appearance on screen finishes the lineup as the screen flash again and the title:

**~~Second Wave~~**

Appears and then disappears as quickly as it appeared...

_**"Spyro... Spyro... Dragon of Destiny..." (Echoes)**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N....**_

_**~~Second Wave~~**_

Image of a glowing portal appears as a camera enters the portal and reappears over the Dragon Realms which transitions to Avalar and then the Forgotten Realms. The camera flys along then comes to stop on Spyro and his friends standing on a cliff as the ground begins to collapse beneath their feet. They jump off the cliff as it falls away and the camera starts with an upward look at the faces of Spyro and his friends as they are in freefall. Then camera flips to the right to show a portal jumper flying toward them. Spyro and the other dragons flap their wings flipping around to land on the roof of the portal jumper. Tobin and Amanda open the roof of the jumper bring them inside as the sky turns dark red above them.

Brand new song **"DAWN OF A NEW AGE"** begins playing...

_**"Even with the fall of darkness...,**_

_**There is light,**_

_**Don't give up,**_

_**We must be strong,**_

_**Carry on...,**_

_**As the ages turn...**_

_**Welcome to...**_

_**The Dawn of a New Age..., (Echoes with drum beats are heard)**_

_**The future begins right here and now...**_

_**Are you ready...**_

Images of Spyro and his friends battling the Dark Master and Galen flash across the screen. Vanguard Command Alpha is seen launching as a portal opens and it flies into it.

_**"All thru the years...**_

_**We have stood our ground...**_

_**Against the darkness...**_

_**Now the time come...**_

_**The Chaos War has begun...**_

_**Are you ready now...**_

_**To enter a whole new age...**_

_**Welcome to...**_

_**The Dawn of New Age...**_

_**Spyro...**_

A still image of Kieran and Omega standing face-to-face. The camera pans across the images of the past fly by showing the happier times. The images fade into mist as Spyro steps forward toward the screen. His friends stand by his side as they stand glancing off at the dark shadow of the Doom Dragon who reaches out to crush them with his large paw. They jump away and unleash elemental attacks on him. The Doom Dragon roars in rage and fires a blinding dark fire ball that makes the screen flash and fade out.

_**"Even when it seems like its over...**_

_**Even when it seems like we can't win...**_

_**We don't give up...**_

_**No, we keep fighting on...**_

Image of Spyro and Omega flying toward each other and as they collide a bright flash of energy shoots out from their collision. The image changes to Crona throwing ice at Malefor as he tries to kill the Chronicler. Image of Zeta grinning as she raises her battle staff to strike down Ember who lies at her feet only be stopped by Hunter who is in his transformed form of Ret'nuh. All the images vanish as the hand of Rashelle is seen sorting thru the temporal beams in the Temporal Core Realm.

"So many fates yet to be... So many destinies that will shape the the door that will lead us too a new age." Rashelle pauses as she senses someone. She rapidly turns and ducks under the sword swipe of... the image freezes as six large shadows observe and leave.

_**"So we carry on...**_

"It has begun..." He said, his voice sad. Spyro glanced over at him.

_**"Fighting the darkness...**_

_**Until the dawn...**_

"What has begun, Nestor?" Nestor looked over at the young celestial guardian.

_**"And there is no turning back....**_

"The Chaos War..." Spyro's face creased into a look of anger but then relaxed into one of sadness as he realized the truth of Nestor's words.

_**"For the past is gone...**_

"What do we do?" Tobin asked as he glanced over at Spyro. Spyro sighed.

"We evacuate the Dragon Realms..." Everyone looked at Spyro in shock but Spyro's expression stayed firmly serious. "If we don't then we all will perish. We have to survive if there is to be any chance for us to find the reason why this is happening..."

_**"So the war has begun **_

_**And we must be strong...**_

_**To save those we love **_

_**We must fight on...**_

Image of Hunter as he shakes his head as he watches the other clans members of Willowbrook run as the sky began to rip apart as powerful dark fiery beams of magical energy rain down from the angry red sky leveling homes, businesses... destroying the hopes and dreams of rebuilding their lives. Tears fall from Hunter's eyes and roll down his cheeks as he balls his paws into fists. He shook his head and screamed, "No... not again! This can't happen again. Not here!" The fiery beams change from black to red and then changes direction heading for... them.

Spyro's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

_**"As our fates become one...**_

_**And our destinies are revealed...**_

_**Let us stand together...**_

_**As one...**_

_**For the future is in our hands and we must be strong..."**_

Image of Sirius frowning as he watches Spyro, Flame, Ember and Cailean and their friends facing the darkness.

**"Fate... Destiny.... Chaos... Hope... and Unity...**

**All fates are linked...**

**All Destinies are intertwined...**

**Even if Chaos falls and the darkness threatens to encompass us all...**

**Hope and Unity will prevail...**

**For true power is revealed only when the time comes and when heroes all rise to meet their true destinies united as one...**

**Even if the end remains yet unknown..."**

Images of Amanda screaming as a portal jumper explodes as one of the portal network doorways shatters sending out waves of magical energy that slice the jumper apart. "If these dark portals keep opening like this all over the realms then portal travel will come to an end."

Flame: "Get back...! The portal network is crashing...!"

Image of Ember screaming, "Father... no!" as she holds his head in her arms as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hold on. Please hold on!"

Image of the Vanguardian Tower of Lore collapsing as it explodes sending debris flying. As it happens Reeco watches with his father Dake in horror. Drake turns away from the explosion and closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheek. "What have I done...?" He whispers. Reeco glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and as he does the sky rips open and as soon as this happens the Shadow Realm begins to come apart...

The screen darkens as Galen appears on screen walking through the wreckage of a chamber. He pauses as he hear a sound of running footsteps and turns to see Spyro, Flame and Ember with their friends. "GALEN," Spyro growls, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!"

Galen laughs and with a sweep of his paw throws Spyro and his friends backwards into a wall. "No, Hero, this isn't the end for me but just the beginning... However, for you and your friends, Spyro, the end has come..." Spyro growls as he summons the Destiny Blade to his right paw and runs toward Galen slashing the air in a slow motion as the camera changes angles to show Galen's reflection on the blade...

However... the blade doesn't reflect only his reflection. Spyro's eyes go wide as Galen vanishes as a black feathered phoenix appears and catches the blade with his left talon paw and yanks it out of Spyro's paws. The phoenix tosses the blade away and then reaches out in a swift blur of speed and grabs Spyro by the throat. The dark phoenix brings Spyro close to his face as his glowing eyes narrow and his beak creases into a smug grin as he says, his voice filled with a hissing laughter of triumph, "Greetings, Destiny...!"

The screen flashes white...

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**The battle has just begun..."**_

Moving Image of the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny logo reflects the faces of Spyro and all his friends and then cracks as the flaming red letters Invasion crash into it from above followed by the Second Wave logo fading in beneath it. The logo flashes as the sinister laughter of many enemies is heard. The images of Spyro and his friends from season one shift to their early season two appearances before shifting one last time to their current Season Two appearances. Spyro now wears a battle vest with metal arm and leg guantlets. Ember is wearing a white robe of sorts. Flame has traded in his old black jacket for a black short sleeve one with silver stripes running down the sides. Both Spyro and Flame are wearing their new jackets unbuckled showing off their more muscular gold scaled chests. The metal buckets on the jackets hang off to the side flowing with the motions and dancing actions of the wind around them. The swords of Destiny and Chaos are gripped in their left paws. Bandit is packing a grapling gun and few other new toys in addition to his upgraded guns. Hunter and Bianca are both wearing greyish white battle vests. Bianca has a new metal wand in a white pouch on the left side of her waist. She has a blue backpacket on that contains her spell books. Hunter has let his headfur grow out somewhat. He is sporting a slight mane of spotted fur down his back which he has tied into a ponytail. Hunter's wristbows are now much smaller and have a built-in viewfinder and maginfier sight. Blink is still wearing his hat and goggles although the goggles now have a few gadgets built into them now. His outfit is now a white shirt with a dark green battle vest. Prince Lucas the Gryphon stands with his wings spread out wide. His beaked face is now lined with black battle markings and tribal white stripes. Two short double edged battle blades are strapped to his sides in sheaths. He has a metal white light gem tailring to match his old wrist gauntlets and his new leg gauntlets. The image flashes briefly as Natalie and Crona appear amoung Spyro and his friends. Natalie is wearing her battle gear. while Crona's legs are sheathed in armor. Her Chronicler wardrobe blows in the wind as the camera pans across all of them. The image flashes as Primrose and Fang now appear. As the camera zooms upwards to show everyone raising their paws to the sky as Spyro yells:

"Together... we stand united!

Divided we fall!"

The screen flashes and fades to black....

_**"Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**_

_**I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N...**__** (Echoes)**_

_**~~Second Wave~~**_

--------------------------

**SPYRO: DRAGON of DESTINY:**

**-SEASON TWO-**

**\ I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N /**

**~~Second Wave~~**

**THE MOVIE**

**(Episode 17)**

**The Dark Master Returns..., Part 5 of 6:**

**Battleground: Part 1**

Meanwhile...

Flame roared as he charged torward Malefor and as he did his body was surrounded with a fiery aura of elemental fire. Malefor smiled as he raised his right paw in the air and as he did the earth rose up into a spike that everyone else saw but Flame. Ember's eyes went wide as she glanced over at Spyro. Spyro nodded as he charged forward, time waves rippling around his body as he slammed into his charging brother to push him away from the deadly spike he was charging toward. Malefor's smile faded as his eyes narrowed in fury. _'How dare you interfere!'_ He roared into Spyro's mind as he reached out with his mind to throw both brothers into the nearest rock face. However, at that moment, a portal opened as Cailean and Crona arrived with re-enforcements. Flame smiled while Spyro just nodded his head as they both walked over to Cailean and Crona.

"It is good to see you two." Flame said. Cailean and Crona both nodded before looking at Spyro. The purple dragon wasn't happy but he understood why they had come.

"I may not be happy to see you guys." Spyro said, his tone one of mild irritation before his expression changed to a small smile. "But thanks. Thanks for coming to our aid." Crona smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it." She said as she glared up at Malefor who just glanced down at them with a look of mild amusement on his face. _'Why is he so amused?'_ She thought before she saw in her mind a vision of what Malefor was planning. _'Uh oh!'_ Just as the warning lights went off in her mind Malefor began to laugh.

The laughter made Cailean cock his head, puzzled at the elder purple dragon's reaction as he stepped up to stand next to Spyro, his eyes narrowing. _'I wonder what he finds so funny...?'_ He thought before Crona sent him the vision she had seen in her head. His eyes went wide as he acted quickly. He grab Spyro and pull him to the ground at the same time that Crona did the same with Flame just as Malefor's massive glowing tail blade appeared, in a blur, right where their heads had just been. Spyro looked at Cailean and nodded his thanks but Cailean just gestured over at Gideon. "Thank him and her..." He said glancing at Crona. "...for sending me the vision." Spyro glanced over at Gideon and Crona.

"Thank you... both of you." Gideon's stoic face creased in a warm smile while Crona nodded as she helped Flame to his feet.

"Your welcome, Spyro." He said before ducking Malefor's next attack with a blur of speed. Carla and Ember charged forward followed by Crona. Ember spun herself into a ball that flew into Malefor's face knocking his head backward allowing Carla to spin around in corkscrew and slash his throat with her tailblade drawing a small rivet of blood. Crona attempted to follow up Carla's attack with her own but got swatted away by a telekinetic burst of mental energy from Malefor. She slammed into the ground creating a small impact crateor. Ember landed and ran over to check on her friend.

"Crona, are you okay." She asked. Crona groaned as she slowly got to her feet and shook off the pain as she glared up at Malefor, her eyes glowing white as her anger caused her own telekinetic powers to activate. Ember stepped back from her slightly. "Crona?" Crona glanced over at her friend and nodded.

_'I'll be okay,'_ She said in Ember's mind as she threw back her head and roared and as she did the ground beneath her feet cracked and sunk down from the tremendous power her mental powers exerted on it. "However, Malefor won't be when I get done with him!" She glanced over at Carla who charged again in a streak of shadow energy. Carla closed her eyes as she focused on a special power she had gained from her mother. Her tail blade took on a pulsing glow as the blade sharpened. She roared as she spun herself into a ball as her body enlarged to half of Malefor's size. As her spinning form slammed into Malefor's chest the soul gem in his chest cracked making him roar in pain. Carla grinned as she vanished into a shadowy mist only to reappear right in front of Malefor and jab her glowing tailblade right into his chest below the soul gem! The impact was not only strong enough to draw blood but also knock the elder dragon backwards off his feet and send him flying through the air to land on his back. Carla glanced over at Crona who smiled and charged in a blur of speed toward Malefor, who was slowly healing his injury as he got up. "My turn!'She roared as she jumped up into the air and....

Froze as her body suddenly pulsed with golden energy. _'What's happening to me!'_ Crona thought as an intense wave of pain rippled through her body. Her face creased in horror as she realized what was happening. _'No... not now! I thought I had flushed the celestial energy Spyro gave me from my body. How can it still be there.' _ Malefor smiled as he watched Crona twitch in pain.

"What's wrong, young one? You look like your in great pain. Allow me to help make it _much_ worst!" He said as he opened his mouth and unleashed a blazing blue ball of fire that slammed into Crona engulfing her in a ball of radiant energy. As this happened she screamed...

Her scream made everyone on the battle field freeze in shock as they all watched their friend suffer. However, only one dragon was able to react and that was Ethan...

"Oh no...!" Ethan whispered as his face creased in horror.

"CRONA! NOoooo!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED....**

**Author's End Note: **Uh oh... Now that was suprising end... wasn't it? So what will happen next? Well, you won't have long to wait as the final part of this epic movie will be up before you know it.

**ONLY 9 EPISODES REMAIN TILL SEASON 3: /B-A-T-T-L-E-G-R-O-U-N-D\ BEGINS...**

New Ending Song...**'TEARS OF MY HEART' **starts playing...

Image of Spyro and Ember appear in a split screen as they both stare up into the night sky. Flame is holding Ryua in his arms as she weeps...

_**Can you feel my sadness...**_

_**Can you see my tears falling down...**_

_**How long must we fight...**_

_**I can't stop crying now...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Image of Spyro, Flame and Ember all sitting in a field of flowers as the sky behind fades from night into morning as the sun rises. They lay back on the ground and watch as the clouds overhead float by and change into the faces of those who are no longer with them. The camera pans over their faces. They each have tears in their eyes. Spyro sats up and as he does a tear falls from his right eye and the camera follows the tear to the ground in slow motion.

_**We carry on...**_

_**For those who are gone...**_

_**We never forget...**_

_**Their joyful smiles...**_

_**Or their kind hearts....**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms kissing on balcony as sun sets behind them. Elora practicing her fighting moves. Emerald, Inferno, Hydro and Moss all sit around a campfire together. Cailean, Aurora and Kieran enter a portal and end up on hill where Spyro, Flame and Ember stand. They turn to glance at the new arrives as a gentle breeze blows around them.

_**When the dawn comes...**_

_**And the night fades to light...**_

_**We will stand...**_

_**For together our tears...**_

_**Shall lighten our heavy hearts...**_

_**Tears of My Heart...**_

Final still images of Spyro standing strong with Ember, Flame, Cailean, and everyone else as they stand ready for the battles to come...

_**So together we will fight...**_

_**And carry on...**_

_**In memory...**_

_**Of those who are gone...**_

_**So cry with me...**_

_**These Tears of My Heart (Echoes as it is repeat again)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings, I am Rashelle the Mystical Dragoness of Time and I welcome you to my Vision...**

**Rashelle:** "The moment of truth and destiny awaits as the end finally begins in....

**SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.:**

**THE MOVIE:**

**THE DARK MASTER RETURNS...**

**PART SIX**

**Next Time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Season Two - ****I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. - **

**~Second Wave~**


End file.
